Ashen Skies
by Xenobia
Summary: *Tame version* After the Omega conflict, the planet sees humanity as a threat that must be eliminated. The world is ravaged and humankind struggles to survive the onslaught of rampaging WEAPONS. Takes place after "Darkened Skies". Alternate Universe, rated "M" for mature themes. Main pairings are: Cloud/Sephiroth, Reno/Tifa, Vincent/Reeve, Zack/Aerith, Genesis/Angeal.
1. Chapter 1

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a censored version of this story. I am re-uploading it minus the explicit scenes that were deemed "too mature" for fanfiction net's content guidelines. The story still has an "M" rating for mature themes. This is an **_Alternate Universe_** story and does not follow original game canon. This story will also contain both **_heterosexual_** and **_homosexual_** relationships. If you hate yaoi or het romance, this story is probably not for you. You can read the "uncut" version of this story on "Archive of our own" or "Adultfanfiction net", both of which are listed under my profile.

* * *

**_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _**

* * *

_I am part of an organization that once used Mako energy for everything. We used it as an energy source. We used it to manufacture weapons. We used it to create useable materia. We used it to enhance human beings and create the ultimate soldiers…living weapons that made it possible for ShinRa Inc to stand unrivaled in military might. The president of the company even forged a new operation in secret, so greedy for world domination that Mako energy, SOLDIER and wealth weren't enough for him. In his attempt to create even more powerful soldiers, he created Deepground…right beneath our feet under Midgar. Not even his sons knew about it. The Deepground soldiers were given much higher concentrated treatments of Mako—to the point where they needed regular infusions just to live._

_None of us knew about Mako Reactor 0 and the superhuman army being bred beneath it. Well, almost none of us. Of all the high-ranking company executives, only Scarlet, Heidegger, Hollander and Hojo were aware of the Deepground project. Perhaps if we had known it was going on, we could have stopped the disaster that put the world into the sorry state that it's in now. Perhaps if someone had killed President Shinra, Hojo and Hollander years ago, the rest of the world would be at peace today. Some might call it poetic justice that President Shinra and Heidegger were amongst the first casualties in the Deepground event._

_As it stands, we barely survived the Deepground uprising and the summoning of Omega. You see, without Lifestream, life itself isn't possible. Omega nearly ascended and if it had, it would have taken all departed souls and the Lifestream with it. With the help of Vincent Valentine and the entity called Chaos that he harbors inside of him, we defeated Deepground and stopped Omega. Afterwards, Vincent went dormant and left Chaos in control of his body. That would have been a very bad thing for all, considering that Chaos feeds on spirit energy. Fortunately, the "demon" was exhausted by the final battle and he chose to go into hibernation. _

_Civilization moved on and began to rebuild, but our problems weren't over. The planet now felt threatened and we began to get reports of strange activity at the Northern Crater. The teams we sent to investigate never returned and it wasn't long before we discovered why._

_The planet still felt threatened. Omega was gone, but the planet was still quite capable of creating and releasing WEAPONS…creatures designed to protect Gaia from threat. Now it seems the planet considered US the threat and the solution? To obliterate human kind. Whole cities and communities were wiped off the map as the first WEAPONS rampaged over Gaia, killing everything and everyone in their path. Survivors banded together to fight the creatures and seek shelter but before long, we humans became an endangered species._

_We're now spread out…scattered over the globe in small, remote clusters. Our forces are divided, so that we don't make a large, easy target. Director Lazard leads SOLDIER in Modeoheim. President Rufus is in charge of the Turks in Cosmo Canyon and Commander Wallace and Captain Highwind command AVALANCHE in Fort Condor. The cave system beneath these towns provide somewhere for people to hide if a WEAPON attacks and we've been gathering survivors across the world and bringing them to these sanctuaries. _

_We're at war with our own planet. I don't know if there will be any future generations to read my journals, but history must be recorded so that mistakes of the past aren't repeated. Hope is a difficult thing to hold onto, these days._

_-Reeve Tuesti_

* * *

"Head's up!"

Zack's shout of warning was accompanied by an ominous, loud whistling sound. A huge projectile of some kind was shooting through the air in an arc, heading straight for them. The object was spinning in a corkscrew motion as it descended and it was trailing smoke. Reeve's mouth fell open and he stumbled, trying to get out of the way. A heavy body crashed into his and the next thing he knew, he was rolling away and there was an explosion of earth, snow and rock.

When the shower of debris cleared, Reeve coughed and reached out for the scanning visor that had come off his head in his tumble. He looked at the dark-haired man lying beside him in the snow to be sure he wasn't injured. "Thanks. Are you hurt?"

Zack got to his hands and knees and shook his head to clear it. "I'm all right."

Members of their team were readying their weapons, searching for the source of the projectile. Zack straightened the patch covering his left eye and grunted a little as he got to his feet and drew his sword. He reached down with his free hand to help Reeve up and the engineer took it and got his balance before replacing the visor over his eyes.

"Incoming!" Someone shouted.

Another projectile streaked in and this time it struck before some of the fighters could get out of the way. Three of their men went flying with the exploding earth and Sephiroth only avoided the hit because he manifested his wing and took to the air. Zack swore and glared out over the snow, trying to spot where the attacks were coming from. The rest of the fighting team was running to join the scouting team and people were trying to drag the injured behind rocks and snowy hills for cover.

"Where the hell _is_ it?" Zack muttered in frustration. He looked up at his hovering comrade and shouted to him. "Any sign of it, Seph?"

"None," answered the General. His emerald gaze flashed as he looked down at Zack. "I'm sure your shouting will draw its attention again, soon enough."

"It already knows we're here," Zack pointed out. "Reeve, what are you picking up?"

Reeve stared through the visor and reached up to make an adjustment to the scanner. "It doesn't make sense," he muttered. "It should be here…we're practically on top of…oh, hell."

"'Oh hell' _what_?" Zack prompted, readying his sword and looking around with a wary, amethyst eye.

His answer came a moment later when the ground began to shake beneath their feet and shifted. Something was breaking through the surface of the snow, rising up from beneath them.

"Get back," Sephiroth ordered, "Form defensive lines."

Despite the danger of the situation, his voice was calm and level and it helped keep the other men from panicking. They followed his orders and the rest of the fighting team closed the distance and took positions as well, watching as the gigantic creature steadily rose up out of the snow. The WEAPON was ivory in color, which made good camouflage for the snowy region. The hunting team might have walked right on top of it without even knowing it was there, had they gone much further before it began its attack.

"Wait for the order!" Zack hollered when he noticed more than one fighter looking like they were going to start shooting. He stood ready near the front lines and Sephiroth's masamune flashed in the dull light of day as he hovered overhead and waited. Reeve retreated to the back ranks and removed his scanning visor before checking the materia he had equipped on the bangle around his wrist. Above the ranks, Genesis and Angeal flew to Sephiroth's side and hovered beside him with readied swords.

"Interesting," Genesis remarked, studying the creature with narrowed, aqua eyes.

It had a shark-like face and a rounded shell on its back. A section of the shell slid away and something shot out of it. It was one of the projectiles from before and men shouted and scattered as it arched through the air. Sephiroth and his two winged companions broke apart to evade it as it shot toward them, but Genesis wasn't quite fast enough and he got clipped in passing. He tumbled through the air for a moment while Angeal shouted his name and swooped to his aid. The big man caught him from behind and noticed that the redhead had his left hand pressed to his right ear. His sword was still tightly clutched in his right hand and Angeal struggled to hold onto his own sword while supporting him.

The missile hit the ground somewhere behind the two of them but the shot had over-reached and struck behind the back ranks, giving everyone a scare but causing no injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Angeal asked of his companion, trying to pull Genesis' hand away from his ear so that he could look. The redhead allowed it and Angeal sighed in relief when he saw that the blood dripping down Genesis' jaw was caused by a tear in his earlobe. The projectile had apparently caught his dangling earring and torn it off in passing.

Genesis gingerly touched his earlobe and when he realized the earring was gone, he scowled and pulled out of Angeal's hold. "It took my earring," he stated, glaring at the creature ahead and beneath them.

"You're lucky it wasn't your ear!" Angeal reached for him, knowing that look on his face.

Genesis shrugged out of his grasp and ran his left hand along the ruby blade of his sword, igniting eldritch fires along the length. He was diving at the WEAPON before Angeal could grab him again and the redhead unleashed a volley of flaming darts at the creature. The WEAPON roared when the flames struck it. Its attention became fully focused on the Soldier in red as Genesis followed in the flames' wake and started hacking and slashing at the huge, armored body.

Sephiroth pressed his lips together in annoyance but he was too disciplined to lose his temper over Genesis' reckless move. He gave a nod to Zack and the brunet shouted the order for the close combat forces to move in, while the ranged fighters stayed back and waited for confirmation to begin firing.

"At least he makes a good distraction," Zack grunted as he charged toward the target with Kunsel at his side. He activated his Barrier materia for protection and his companion did the same.

"Yeah," Kunsel agreed with a breathless, nervous laugh. "All that red's got to keep it interested for a while!" He'd never quite gained the same confidence in battle as his old academy friend and it was always comforting to go into battle with Zack at his side.

Zack and the other Soldiers closed in on the WEAPON in a flurry of steel. Their enhanced strength and weapons allowed them to inflict damage where normal men wouldn't be able to cause a dent. The creature swiped at some of them angrily and a few weren't quick enough to get out of the way. Combat medics came up behind the embattled Soldiers and worked quickly to drag the wounded away and see to them. Sephiroth and Angeal joined Genesis and the three of them worked in practiced synch to attack the creature's head and upper body while the others fought on the ground.

Genesis made a long gash in the side of the WEAPON's head, where the ear would have been if it had one. He avoided a laser shot fired from the creature's tail and smirked nastily, feeling that he'd given the monster at least a little payback.

Sephiroth deflected a beam aimed for him and he decided that the creature's tail had to go. He narrowed his eyes and launched himself toward the raised appendage, soaring to it with his long blade drawn. He abruptly swooped away as another laser fired from the tail at him and he circled around behind the creature. With a powerful sweep of the masamune, he slashed a deep gash in the top of the tail. It began to flop but Sephiroth wasn't satisfied. He returned for another pass and finished the job, cutting the top off of the tail and rendering its laser useless.

Angeal drove his sword down into the shell of the creature's back. The buster sword's thick, heavy blade did more damage than most and his blow disabled the panel that had been launching those heavy projectiles.

"This one's pretty slow," Reeve observed from his spot in the back ranks. The last WEAPON they'd taken down was the Diamond one and it had been much faster and deadlier than this one. This new creature was bulky, slow and it didn't appear to be too bright. He removed his backpack and got some of his explosive gadgets ready, but he couldn't use them until the close combat forces moved.

They had a routine and so far, it worked better than any other strategies they'd employed. The General and his Lieutenants always took the lead when patrolling the countryside. They led the charges and attacked the targets up-close and personal, keeping it distracted so that it wouldn't launch ranged attacks into the ranks of the medics, techs, gunners and materia users. After they'd wear it down enough, they'd retreat and the back ranks opened fire on it and used destructive materia and summons.

Sephiroth flew high into the air over the WEAPON's head and waved his sword, giving the signal for the second team to ready their arsenal.

"Be prepared to start firing when I give the signal," Reeve shouted to ranks "Save the summoning spells as a last resort." He waited as the Soldiers cleared away from the wounded WEAPON. It tried to follow but it was crippled from the damage to its limbs and the Soldiers ran much faster than ordinary men. Reeve counted under his breath, gauging the distance between the creature and his comrades. When they'd cleared enough distance to be safe, he hollered the order to fire and began to activate his little friends.

The half dozen iron-colored objects laid out on the snow at Reeve's feet came to life. They looked suspiciously like metal golf balls until tiny propellers emerged from them and began to whirr, lifting them all from the snow to hover around Reeve like bloated, metal bees. Each of them had a red lens in the center that served visual and targeting purposes.

"Target?" the objects queried in tinny little voices.

"The WEAPON," answered Reeve.

He realized his mistake when the little robots spun around in confusion before settling down to hover in front of him again. "Negative," they said in unison. "Too many targets."

Reeve cursed, remembering that telling them to hone in on a weapon confused their limited intelligence. They were literally surrounded by weapons and they couldn't understand the difference between a gun and a huge monster created by the planet. Missiles were streaking away from the ranks of his fellows, gunfire rang out and various destructive spells were being activated. He may as well have told the little fellows to blow up his own people.

"Target the large non-human," Reeve explained.

The miniscule bombs turned around and extended their lenses as one, turning this way and that. "Insufficient input." Obviously there were wild creatures within proximity.

Reeve wanted to tear his hair out. He clenched his fists and the metal and circuits grafted to the pads of his fingers dug into his palms. Before he could issue another command, Zack jogged over to him. The black-haired Soldier gave Reeve's hovering bombs an amused but impatient look.

"Quit playing with your toys and send them in, Tuesti," ordered Zack.

"I'd love to," Reeve snapped, "but the little bastards won't listen to me."

"Just tell them to hit the target everyone else is shooting at," suggested Zack.

The suggestion was brilliant in its simplicity and Reeve felt like an idiot. "The target is the big thing that everyone is shooting at," he said with a sigh.

The orbs turned, examined the scene and buzzed away.

"Some fine tuning still needs to be done," Reeve explained to Zack, who was grinning at him.

The little orbs raced through the air toward the target and when they reached the WEAPON, they attached themselves to its hard shell with tiny drills and exploded. Zack whistled, impressed as pieces of the monster fell away from the surprisingly powerful explosions.

"The little guys pack a punch. Good work, Reeve."

The WEAPON went down after most of the missiles and half of the artillery was depleted. Knowing that Hojo and Reeve would want parts to study, Sephiroth ordered his men to disassemble as much of the creature as they could for transport. Parts of interest were of course brain tissue samples, shell layers and organ tissue. Study of WEAPON anatomy had helped them understand the creatures a bit better but they had a long way to go before they could kill a single one of them without massive firepower.

When he was satisfied that his orders were being carried out, Sephiroth joined Reeve, Zack, Genesis and Angeal several meters away from the fallen monster. "What is the casualty report?"

"We lost five, this time," Angeal answered. "Three are in critical condition and seven are injured."

"Could have been worse," Zack said. Ever positive, that one…even after the loss of his eye.

"Have the severely wounded seen to first." Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at the carcass of the WEAPON they'd dispatched. Yes, it could have been worse…much worse. "When they're stabilized, get them and the other injured onto the transport unit. I want it done quickly."

The others nodded. They couldn't stay immobile and out in the open for long. They'd tracked this WEAPON down before it came looking for them but the planet seemed to be producing more and more of them every day.

"So, what are we calling this one?" Zack inquired with a nod towards the corpse.

"Ivory," answered Reeve without hesitation.

"Hmph…so that's Diamond, Emerald and Ivory we've taken down so far." Zack looked up at the overcast sky and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. "They just keep coming," he finished softly, finally showing a little pessimism.

"Don't forget Ruby," reminded Reeve. "And Sapphire."

Zack shrugged. "The Turks took those out. I was just counting ours."

"Doesn't every victory count?" Pressed Reeve.

Genesis smirked at Zack. "Someone's feeling competitive."

The black-haired Soldier managed a grin and kept his good eye lowered. "Just gives me more incentive, I guess."

"It's not a game, Zackary," Sephiroth said sternly. "If you treat it as one, you may lose the use of your other eye." He walked away to oversee the progress and if he felt Zack's glare on him, he didn't seem to care.

"He can be a real dick," Zack muttered. "And a party pooper."

"He's doing his duty," Angeal said, his dark eyes following the retreating General. "Part of that duty is keeping his men in line…and that includes you."

Zack sighed and lapsed into silence.

* * *

They returned to base after collecting as many samples as possible. Sephiroth gave a report to Director Lazard and Hojo studied the new samples with disturbing enthusiasm. Sephiroth noticed it and he gave the professor a level stare.

"Concentrate on finding their weaknesses so that we can use them to our advantage," he warned. "That's the only reason you and Hollander are permitted to do this research."

Hojo looked annoyed. "Frustrating boy. Has it ever occurred to any of you that if we can find a way to splice the DNA of these creatures with human—"

"No," Sephiroth interrupted, his eyes flashing. "That's the sort of thing that put us in this situation to begin with. Either do your job as instructed or you don't do it at all and I have you taken into custody."

Hojo scowled at him. "That's no way to talk to your father."

Sephiroth smirked without humor. "You don't deserve my respect. Get to work." He turned on his heel and left the laboratory, leaving the man who had turned him into a monster behind.

* * *

"I'm getting life readings in Nibelheim," Reeve reported a few days later. "I'm also getting some fainter life readings to the east, near Bone Village." He'd been to Nibelheim once before, after Hojo admitted to his hidden lab in the mansion and the man he'd sealed away in the basement. It wasn't until recently, however, that Reeve perfected the long-distance scanners and he'd been under the assumption that the mountain town would have already been wiped out by now and Vincent was the only survivor.

"How strong are they?" Lazard kept his eyes on the reports he was reading over but Reeve knew the man could read and listen at the same time.

"Scanners indicate multiple life forms in Nibelheim," answered the engineer. "The signs I've picked up near Bone Village are weak, but still strong enough to bear investigation."

"Send out search parties to Nibelheim and Bone Village, then. Contact our allies and see if they can lend aid. We may not have enough room to transport many people alone."

"I didn't say Bone Village," corrected Reeve politely. "The readings I'm getting are _near_ Bone Village, not in it. They appear to be coming from the north of the village."

Lazard sipped his coffee and grimaced. The grounds were stale but until they could get coffee beans growing in the hydro gardens, old supplies were the only option. "Are you certain your readings are correct? From what I understand, the only thing north of Bone Village is a forest that's nearly impossible to navigate in. Who could possibly be living there?"

"Maybe it's someone with woodsman skills," Reeve suggested. "Either way, I think it should be looked into. The population's thin as it is, without leaving possible survivors behind to get picked off."

Lazard looked up at the engineer and adjusted his glasses. "If you say you think it should be looked into, I trust your judgment. I want you to go with the Nibelheim team however, since you say the readings are stronger there."

Reeve nodded. "I'll get the word put out right away."

* * *

Several minutes later, they were in the strategy room—or strategy cave, to be more accurate. The cave was at the end of a tunnel so that they could station guards to keep nosey civilians from listening in when they discussed strategies and missions.

"Three search teams," Sephiroth said as he studied the map spread out on the rickety table. The lantern overhead cast poor light on the map, but everyone in the makeshift room had Mako enhanced vision, so lighting wasn't much of an issue.

"Two will investigate Nibelheim and one will search the area surrounding Bone Village. AVALANCHE is unable to send aid but President Shinra is sending his Turks with two helicopters to aid in the evacuation. Whomever we can't fit into our aircrafts will go to Cosmo Canyon. Angeal and I will lead the teams investigating Nibelheim and Zack will investigate the latter. Reeve will go with us to pinpoint the life readings and Genesis can operate the scanner for Zack's team."

Genesis and Angeal shared a very brief, covert look at one another over the table and Sephiroth caught it just before they looked away. He knew they didn't like to be separated but Zack would need someone competent with the equipment. Genesis' obsessive reading was to blame for his understanding of scanner operations.

"I guess we don't need a big team if the readings are faint around Bone Village." Zack scratched the stubble growth on his jaw and looked at Reeve. "If anyone's there it's probably going to only be one or two people, right?"

"If there's human life, there's a small hope of one," Reeve sighed. "It's possible that my data isn't accurate. It's attuned to human life but it could be feedback from animal life. That forest does odd things to equipment, so there's no guarantee."

Zack shrugged. "We won't know until we check it out."

"Make your preparations and get assembled," Sephiroth ordered.

Nothing more needed to be said on the matter and the group disassembled to make their arrangements.

* * *

One of the biggest concerns they had was the risk of rampaging WEAPONS destroying the few remaining aircrafts left to them. Fort Condor had already lost every craft they had except for the Highwind air ship and the only reason Cosmo Canyon still had six choppers was because they kept them inside a large cavern high on the plateau.

The Modeoheim base was using a lower cavern they'd expanded as a hangar, so while their choppers weren't out in the open there was still a chance that a WEAPON attack could destroy their air transport. The chosen helicopters were readied and the search and rescue teams assembled inside of the hangar.

"Hey Zack," Kunsel called out.

Zack stopped on his way to the chopper and grinned at his friend. The other Soldier jogged over to him and stopped before him. "It looks like I'm going with the General's team. Take care of yourself, okay? Keep both eyes open." He smirked at Zack teasingly.

Zack scowled at the other man, but there was no real anger in it and he betrayed himself with a grin a moment later. "No Cyclops jokes, asshole. I'll see you when we get back."

Kunsel looked over his shoulder and saw Sephiroth boarding one of the helicopters. "Guess I'd better not lag behind. See you, Zack!" He exchanged a high-five with the Lieutenant and hurried to his assigned aircraft.

Zack smiled at his friend before boarding his own helicopter. He buckled in and looked over his shoulder at Genesis, who was sitting in the back with the complicated scanning device strapped to his lap. The redhead looked less than pleased to be there. "How's it going, Genesis?"

Genesis answered by flipping him off and he kept his eyes on the screen. His mouth was pressed into a grim line as he fiddled with the touch-screen controls and readied the device. Taking the hint, Zack put his headset on and checked to be sure he was tuned into the right channel.

* * *

They were halfway to Nibelheim when the life readings began to rapidly change. Reeve tensed in his seat and drew his brows down as he looked at the screen on the small device. His fingers flew over the touchpad and network of circuits grafted into the pads allowed him to communicate with the device much faster than normal.

"We have a situation," Reeve hollered over the noise of the engine.

Sephiroth unbuckled his safety belt and moved through the cabin to sit beside the engineer. "What kind of situation?" Reeve was sitting in the "special" chair that each of the choppers had been equipped with. It had control panels that would allow him to directly access the aircraft's mainframe computer, if needed.

Reeve turned the screen toward the General and pointed out the blips of light that were quickly vanishing. "I'm losing life signs at an alarming rate. I've checked and there are no glitches."

"Nibelheim is under attack, then." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes on the screen. "This rescue mission may be for nothing."

"We can't turn around," Reeve insisted stubbornly. "If even one civilian survives, we have a duty to collect them."

Sephiroth's feline gaze studied him thoughtfully. "It may be kinder to just let them die."

Reeve gave him a horrified look that wasn't feigned in the least. "That's cold…even for you. What makes you say such a thing, Sephiroth?"

"Realism," answered the General. "You want to offer them a slow death in exchange for a quick one. The planet isn't going to stop producing WEAPONS and it's only a matter of time before its goal to rid itself of us succeeds."

"So you believe the solution is to just let the WEAPONS cull the remaining survivors?"

The slit pupils dilated slightly. "Then their troubles would be over."

Reeve scratched his beard growth and considered Sephiroth's words and the flat hopelessness he saw in his eyes. "Why do you fight, Sephiroth? If you think there's no point to it, why do you keep going?"

Sephiroth smirked humorlessly. "Because it's all I know. Simply existing isn't always enough, though." He looked away and ran his gloved fingers through his pale hair. "The mission will proceed. I just hope you're ready for more casualties."

"I'm looking at the casualties right now," Reeve stated grimly, pointing at the screen. Chances were, the life readings would be utterly gone by the time they arrived at Nibelheim. With any luck, some of the citizens of Nibelheim would be fortunate enough to find a hiding place until the attack was over.

* * *

"Fox twenty-four here, you read?"

"We copy, Fox. What's the situation?" Sephiroth pressed on his headphones and looked through the window at the blasted landscape below. It was ironic that the planet was damaging itself in its efforts to eradicate humankind. He could see the other chopper following alongside theirs.

"The WEAPON that hit Nibelheim ain't around anymore," answered the familiar voice through the transmission. "Looks like it picked up its toys and left, yo. Hollander says he's still getting a few life readings, so we're going in."

"Affirmative," answered Sephiroth. We'll arrive to assist in approximately ten minutes."

"Hmph…might as well not bother," the other voice said. "But ya came pretty far, so knock yourself out. See ya there, General."

The transmission ended and Sephiroth pulled the mic away from his mouth and got out of his seat again to check on Reeve. The Engineer's handsome, refined features were tense as he studied the data he was getting on the scanner.

"Our Turk allies say the WEAPON responsible for the attack is gone now," Sephiroth informed him as he took a seat beside him again. "Hollander claims to be getting life readings, still. Can you confirm this?"

Reeve nodded. "There are still a few. They seem to be clustered in one area. Some appear to be overlapping others so it's difficult to get an accurate count." His dark eyes lifted from the screen to regard Sephiroth. "I was right. They found a way."

"So have a cookie," groused the General. "We'll be arriving in under ten minutes. Angeal's team will clear rubble while we search for survivors."

"Understood." Reeve watched Sephiroth return to his original seat and he again wondered why the man continued to fight. Sephiroth didn't seem pleased that some of the civilians had survived the attack and the fatalistic attitude he demonstrated would ordinarily indicate a desire to just give up and die. The General defied that script and kept fighting, which meant he either didn't truly think it was hopeless or he felt obligated to keep going.

It was common knowledge by now that Hojo considered Sephiroth to be his crowning achievement. He and Hollander were quite competitive and Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were a testament of their brilliance. Unfortunately, the discovery of what they were nearly drove Sephiroth and Genesis over the edge. Angeal's iron stoicism and concern for his comrades was probably the only thing that kept him from following their lead and if it weren't for him and Zack, Sephiroth and Genesis might have caused some severe damage.

Reeve didn't know if it was true but rumor had it that Sephiroth tried to kill himself when he found out about the experiments that made him. Confusion over who his real mother was probably hadn't helped and there was still some speculation over whether Hojo was his real father. There was absolutely no resemblance between the two. Sephiroth's beautiful countenance clearly couldn't have come from Hojo's genetics and though Lucrecia was reputed to have been beautiful, one would think having a father with Hojo's looks would have thrown a wrench in the works for inherited beauty.

Was it possible that Hojo's claims of siring Sephiroth were false? What was the real truth behind Sephiroth's origins? Child of Jenova, they called him…but he had a human mother. Injecting him with alien cells couldn't change the fundamental truth that he was, in fact, human at the core. Convincing _him_ of that, however, was a challenge nobody had managed to succeed at thus far.

_~Sephiroth, you're a living puzzle.~_

* * *

Nibelheim was a mess. Most of the buildings were collapsed or on fire and Reno had some of his people make use of the town well to begin putting out the flames. Cissnei and Elena worked with several other Turks to douse the fires while the rest assisted with the search. Rude led a team to help Angeal's group clear away the rubble, while Hollander and Reeve scanned the town and alerted everyone to locations where readings showed life signs. Sephiroth assigned men to help put out the fires and then he and Kunsel assisted with the rescue. He activated Ice materia to form a chill coating on some of the flaming buildings, taking a more creative approach in smothering the fire.

Some operatives were assigned to clearing out the charred and broken bodies and the number of corpses stacking up outside the broken mansion became appalling. Reeve swallowed to try and clear the lump in his throat and he covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief to filter out the stench of burning flesh as he worked.

After marking the area, there was nothing more to do until the debris could be cleared away to reach the survivors, so Reeve had a seat on a broken bench and took out his journal to write in it. He would have liked to help clear the way to reach the survivors but there was a certain way of doing it to minimize the risk of structures collapsing and killing the trapped victims, so he left it to the people that were trained for it.

"Hey Reeve."

The engineer pulled his attention away from his journal to look up at Reno. The Turk's left cheek was smudged with soot and it partially concealed the crescent tattoo on that side. His spiked, vivid red hair had flakes of ash in it and the end of his long ponytail appeared to be damp. He was a comely fellow with sculpted, angular features and crafty blue-green eyes but his use of crude slang and frequent swearing made him barely tolerable to the engineer.

"Hello, Reno. I trust the President is in good health?" There was no need to be rude, after all.

Reno shrugged and produced a flask from his blazer. "He's as healthy as a horse. How's the Director doing?" He unscrewed the cap and took a pull on the flask before offering it to Reeve.

"No thanks," Reeve declined. "Lazard is doing well, thank you."

Reno nodded and he looked at the engineer curiously as Reeve began to write in his journal again. "So, why are you always writing in that thing, anyhow?" He took another drink as he awaited the engineer's response.

"Because people need to know history," answered Reeve absently. "It's for future generations."

"Future generations?" Reno scoffed. He chuckled bitterly and put away the flask to get a cigarette out of another pocket. "Ya slay me, Tuesti."

Reeve stopped writing again and looked up at the Turk. "What's so amusing about that?"

Reno gave him an incredulous look and he spread his arms, holding the unlit cigarette between two fingers. "Take a good look around you! Do ya really think there's gonna be any 'future generations' to read your crap?"

Rather than argue with the man, Reeve closed his journal and replaced it in his coat. "It was good talking to you, Reno." He got up and decided to see if he could be of use elsewhere. Thankfully, Reno didn't follow him.

* * *

An hour later, they had rescued seven survivors from the ruins. The people that lived through the attack had sought cover in their basements and while it kept them from being annihilated with the rest of the town, being trapped under the buildings would have eventually led to their deaths. Cissnei recovered a crying infant from the arms of his dead mother and the brunette Turk tried to comfort the baby even as she wept softly herself. Elena helped her, gently taking the baby from her and encouraging her to take a break.

"General, we've found two more!" Kunsel waved his arms almost frantically, while Angeal grunted with effort and helped Rude push aside a broken wooden beam.

Sephiroth stepped over bits of debris and joined Kunsel and Angeal outside the partially collapsed house. "Are they alive?"

"We don't know yet," answered Angeal. He wiped the sweat off his brow and clicked his flashlight on. "We're about to go in."

Sephiroth nodded and followed behind the big man, ducking under low-hanging beams as they navigated through the damaged interior of the home. They stopped at the stairs leading into the cellar and Sephiroth could see a pale, out-flung arm on the earthen floor from his vantage point. Angeal went down first, testing the wooden stairs with his greater weight to be sure they'd hold. Sephiroth was close behind him and Kunsel took up the rear with two other Soldiers.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they shone their flashlights on the occupants and the first thing Sephiroth noticed was a head of fluffy blond hair. It was dulled with soot and the young man it belonged to was half-sprawled over a woman as though he'd tried to protect her with his own body. An old sword was loosely clasped in the blond's left hand. Sephiroth deduced that the young man had the quaint notion that he could defend the woman and the two older people lying in the cellar with him.

Sephiroth motioned for the others to come closer and he knelt down and pulled one of his gloves off to check the blond's vitals. Just as he laid his fingers against the dirt-smudged neck, the blond abruptly regained consciousness and lunged at him. Sephiroth sprung to his feet and backed up as the blond swung at him with the old sword. Ocean blue eyes stared unwaveringly at him from beneath the spiked golden locks, set in a face of youthful, masculine beauty.

"Hold," Sephiroth ordered as the others reached for their weapons. To the blond, he said: "Nobody here is your enemy. Can you understand me? We've come to evacuate your town."

The young man's gaze wavered uncertainly and the blue eyes flicked to the other operatives surrounding him. His sword trembled as his strength began to wane and he struggled to hold it up. His lips pressed together determinedly and he grunted, shifting to shield the young woman behind him with his body.

"Put the sword down," Sephiroth ordered in a calm, low voice. "Nobody's going to hurt you or the young lady."

Reeve had come down to investigate and the engineer's kind, cultured voice was soothing as he added his persuasion. "It's all right, son. You're amongst friends and we'd like to see to your companions and get you all safely away. Please, let us help."

The blond's resolve failed further and he slowly lowered his weapon. He licked dry lips and looked at Sephiroth again, his gaze confused and uncertain. He turned around and struggled to lift his female companion.

"Tifa," he said in a hoarse voice. "Tifa? Wake up."

"Here, let me see to her," Reeve offered.

The blond shook his head and the motion seemed to make him dizzy. "I can…I can take care of her," he argued, even as he began to pass out.

Sephiroth caught him before he could hit the floor and Reeve moved around the two of them to check on the girl's vitals.

"These two are dead," Angeal confirmed from his squatting position between the other man and woman. "It looks like they were injured before they sought shelter."

"The young lady is alive," Reeve announced after checking her pulse. "She's suffered a blow to the head but I don't think it's serious."

Sephiroth frowned at the brunette girl that Reeve was seeing to. There was a resemblance between her and the older couple. He looked at the blond in his arms and he guessed the young man had dragged all three of his companions into this cellar. He felt along the blond's scalp carefully and beneath the soft hair, he felt a bump on the back of the cranium. The debris on the floor from parts of the ceiling breaking loose suggested that the blond was struck on the head while attempting to get his…family…to safety. There wasn't a ring on his finger or the girl's, so he assumed the two of them weren't married.

A roar broke through Sephiroth's thoughts and it was so deep and loud that it shook the ground and made bits of plaster fall from the ceiling. The rescue operatives exchanged alarmed looks and their fears were confirmed when Reno bounded into the house, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"We've gotta get moving, yo! The fucking WEAPON's coming back to finish the job!"

Sephiroth wasted no time. He gathered the blond into his arms and lifted him, while Angeal collected the girl named "Tifa". Kunsel and the others made tracks for the exit while Sephiroth and Angeal followed behind with their burdens. When they exited the house, the scene was chaotic. The survivors were panicking and the Turk and Soldier rescue operatives were having a hard time keeping them in order to guide them to the aircrafts. Rude shocked some sense into them. The bald Turk wasn't normally a vocal man but he proved that under the right circumstance, he could bellow with the best of them.

"Everybody _STOP_!"

The townsfolk froze and looked at the intimidating Turk. Despite his outburst, his bronze features were cool and emotionless. "Do as our people direct you and board the aircrafts. The more disorganized you are, the longer this will take."

The townsfolk settled down with frightened murmurs and the rescue operatives had a much easier time getting them organized and ushering them to the choppers. There were only twenty-three survivors in all, but even a small group of panicking people could slow things to a crawl. Reno came up beside Rude and watched the progress with a smirk.

"Nice, partner. Ya probably saved us from having to leave a few behind before the big bad gets here."

Rude grunted in acknowledgement, once again going silent. There was another roar, closer this time. The survivors cried out in fear but continued to follow instructions. Elena was boarding Reno's chopper with the now-orphaned baby in her arms and Cissnei was busy directing a group of survivors to another chopper.

Angeal approached Rude with Tifa in his arms. "Would you mind taking her? I want to fly up and have a better look…get an idea of how much time we have before the creature's in range."

Rude nodded and took the girl from the Soldier. Angeal's wing emerged from his back and he launched himself into the air while Rude and Reno watched. Reno's attention turned to the unconscious brunette and he smirked, admiring her figure even in such a dire moment. "She's a cutie. Nice, big tits. Think she's a stripper or something?"

"She's unconscious," Rude reminded him. "And no, I don't think she's a stripper…not in a town like this. You always think women with big breasts are strippers or porn stars, Red."

"Just saying, she's got the body for it." Reno shrugged.

Overhead, Angeal scouted the horizon and his eyes widened when he saw how close the gigantic WEAPON was. The creature was humanoid in form, walking upright. It looked a lot like Diamond weapon but its armored body was an amber color, bleeding into orange at the edges. It pushed through already broken trees as it approached and flocks of birds burst from the canopy and flew away in alarm.

Angeal kept his wits about him and descended to the street again, seeking out Sephiroth as he spoke to Reno and Rude. "We've only got minutes, at best. Get everyone onto the transport as quick as you can." He spotted Sephiroth at the edge of the village, carrying the blond into the cabin. Reeve was standing at the side of the cabin, fiddling with some sort of gadget in the palm of his hand while the civilians boarded. Angeal looked uncertainly at the brunette Rude was carrying, feeling responsible for her.

Reno seemed to sense his hesitation. "Don't worry man, we'll take care of her."

Angeal nodded and sprinted to the edge of town to speak with his superior. Sephiroth had already climbed into the chopper with his burden and Angeal was forced to retract his wing to squeeze past boarding civilians to get in. Sephiroth was securing the blond into a seat when Angeal approached him.

"This is going to have to go faster," muttered Angeal in a low voice, "that WEAPON is closing in fast."

Sephiroth finished buckling his charge in and he frowned at the bigger Soldier. "Then I suppose we can't spare the time to organize who goes where. We can sort out surviving families later. Get them boarded."

Angeal nodded and exited the chopper to help speed things along. While he did that, Sephiroth ordered the pilot to start the engine and conveyed the order to the other helicopter. Reeve came in to help people get situated and he shut the hatch and took the last remaining seat when the passenger capacity was reached. Angeal finished loading the other chopper and the Turks took the remaining passengers.

Unfortunately, there was no time to pick and choose so Rude took Tifa onto one of the Turk choppers. Kunsel found a straggler back in the village and in his effort to help the civilian; he missed his chance to board his chopper. Both of the Soldier helicopters and one of the Turk's had already lifted into the air. The approaching WEAPON roared again, shaking the ground.

"Come on," Cissnei shouted to him when she saw the lone Soldier half-carrying an old man. "We've got room!"

Kunsel hurried thankfully to the brunette Turk's aircraft and she helped him get the civilian inside before shutting the hatch and getting herself buckled in. Kunsel secured his safety belt and pulled his satellite phone out, quickly dialing to reach Angeal.

"Kunsel! Are you still down there?"

"It's okay Sir," answered Kunsel, "I got on board one of the Turk choppers. I guess I'll have to organize a ride back to Modeoheim later—"

He abruptly stopped talking as the chopper lifted and the advancing WEAPON's attention was drawn to it. Huge, evil orange eyes glared at the aircraft and Kunsel stared out the window as a panel opened in the creature's body armor. "Uh, Angeal…tell Zack to take care of himself, will you?"

* * *

"Fuck…it's not doing any good," Reno shouted. He and Rude saw the way the WEAPON fixated on the sister chopper and they'd unloaded gun and missile ammo on it, in an attempt to give their comrades a chance to reach a safe altitude. The panels that had opened on the creature's body armor lit up and while it staggered under the assault from Reno's chopper, it remained focused on the immediate, easiest prey.

Elena was watching through the window by her seat and she spread her hands over the glass and shook her head. "Cissnei…"

The WEAPON unleashed its white-hot energy bolts and they hit the chopper containing Cissnei, Professor Hollander, Kunsel, two Turks and five civilians. The force of the blast caused the aircraft to explode, leaving no hope that the occupants could survive.

"Cissnei! _Cissnei!_" Elena began to pound her fists against the glass as she watched the stricken helicopter fall to crash into the ruined town of Nibelheim.

In the cockpit, Reno stared in shock, his brain refusing to register what he'd just witnessed. Rude came to his senses first and he took control of the stick when he realized his partner was too stunned to sufficiently pilot.

Angeal's helicopter was already out of range, but the WEAPON focused its attention on Sephiroth's next. It began to power up its weapons again and Sephiroth realized what was happening.

"Reeve, we have a situation."

"I'm already on it," answered the engineer tensely. He'd flipped open one of the panels on the arm of his chair and he plugged the cord into the jack grafted into his right temple to communicate directly with the computer. His fingers rapidly worked over the buttons on the panel and his eyes went blank as he communicated with the mainframe. He found and activated the program he was after and a moment later, a scintillating, transparent bubble encased the helicopter.

The WEAPON fired at the chopper but it was a glancing blow and Reeve's shield absorbed the hit. The aircraft shook from the force of it and people yelled in alarm, but no damage was done. Sephiroth looked over at the unconscious blond he'd rescued, assuring himself that the safety straps hadn't come undone in the turbulence. If the situation weren't so dire, he might have questioned why he was so concerned for the safety of one single survivor. As it was, he had other things on his mind.

"We can't take another hit," hollered Reeve. The magnetic shield he'd erected was already sparking and fading from existence.

Sephiroth looked out the window at the dwindling WEAPON. "We're out of range, now."

The creature evidently decided the same thing. Now that its flying prey was beyond its reach, it began to take its rage out on the remains of the town. The Soldier choppers and remaining Turk chopper flew away in different directions while the WEAPON destroyed what was left of Nibelheim.

* * *

"There's a _city_ down there." Zack was staring out the window with surprise. They'd flown low over the mysterious forest beyond Bone Village and as they circled it, he saw the ruined, shell-shaped building tops.

"So, _that's_ where the life signs are coming from," he guessed. "Pilot, take us down when you can find a decent landing spot."

He twisted in his seat to regard Genesis. "What are you getting, Sparky? Any life readings?"

Genesis grimaced at the nickname but his attention remained focused on the scanning device. "Yes, I've still got life readings. I'm going to lock them in."

They touched down on the outskirts of the shell city and exited the helicopter. Genesis tripped over a rock as he followed behind Zack and the others, so intent on reading the scanner that he didn't pay attention to his own feet. He caught his balance just in time and glared at one of the other Soldiers when they offered a solicitous hand.

"Pace yourselves," Zack advised as they entered the ruins of the strange city. "We don't know how long it'll take to find this life form."

"The signal is coming from the northeast," informed Genesis.

The search team followed his instructions as they explored the city. It was a creepy atmosphere. Their human senses instinctively prickled and one of the Soldiers shouted in alarm when a frog jumped out of a pond as they passed it. Zack gave the man an amused smirk but he refrained from making fun of him. He was a little spooked too and he couldn't blame the others for being jumpy. Genesis was too involved in following the tracking signal to pay much attention to his surroundings, and thus he was the only one besides Zack that wasn't spooked.

They followed the signal to one of the largest shell houses and Genesis insisted that the life signs where coming from there, even when they found nobody inside. "It's here…we're right on top of it."

Knowing that the possibility of error was slim with someone as tenacious as Genesis manning the scanner, Zack ordered his men to do a thorough search of the house. He was getting frustrated until he stumbled upon a hidden stairwell and he practically lost his balance and took a tumble down it.

"Over here," Zack called to his companions.

They followed him down the stairs and they were collectively amazed to find that it led to a huge, underground cavern. When they reached the bottom, Genesis confirmed that the source of the life reading was nearby. Zack clicked his flashlight on and followed the redhead's instructions, until he came to a tiny building by an underground spring. He checked inside and saw a young woman there, sitting against the back wall with her knees drawn to her chest. She was weeping softly and her honey colored hair spilled around her like a blanket. She was wearing a worn, peach colored skirt and an equally ragged peasant blouse.

Not knowing what else to do, Zack spoke to her. "Uh…ma'am? You okay?"

There was no verbal answer but a pair of oak-green eyes stared out at him from beneath tangled locks of hair. One of the other Soldiers took a step toward the girl and she cringed, pressing herself against the wall. Zack grimaced and scratched his head. The place seemed safe enough but they couldn't spend all day trying to coax the little lady out.

"You go to her," Genesis suggested with a nudge.

"I might just scare her more," Zack muttered out the corner of his mouth. When the redhead gave him a puzzled look, he pointed meaningfully at the patch over his eye.

Genesis rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The ladies still swoon over you," he whispered, "you've got a way with women. Go on."

Zack smirked nervously and self-consciously adjusted his eye patch before taking a few hesitant steps into the room. "Hey there," he said gently. The girl looked up at him warily and he was reminded of a doe ready to flee. He stopped for a moment and spread his hands. "It's okay, I'm unarmed. I won't hurt you, honey."

She hesitated, visibly relaxing under his kind, gentle words. Zack took a few more steps toward her and lowered his flashlight so that it wasn't shining in her eyes. He knelt before her and offered the torch to her. "Here…it's okay. Have a look at me." He cringed inwardly as her slender hands took the flashlight from him, but he held still as she shone the light on his face. He forced a smile. "See? I'm just a guy. So, what's your name?"

She studied him with tearful green eyes and she sniffled before answering. "A-Aerith."

Zack cocked his head. "Aerith, huh? That's pretty." She was quite pretty too and he wondered what she was doing in this place, all alone. "Will you trust me, Aerith? We want to take you someplace safe, where you can be with other people and be protected."

She bit her lip. "Mamma said I shouldn't be around other people."

Zack frowned. "Where's your Mom now, sweetheart?"

She began to weep again, her pretty, green eyes filling with tears. "She…she's gone. She went back to the planet when I was still a little girl."

Pity filled Zack's heart. He couldn't imagine what would provoke a woman to raise her daughter in a place like this, cut off from human contact. "I'm sure your Mamma wouldn't want you living here alone, without any protection. Will you trust us, Aerith?" He offered her his hand slowly, holding the palm out flat.

She stared at the offered hand and then back at him. Zack swallowed and held still, hoping that Genesis was right. Aerith studied his face for a few moments before slowly reaching out with one hand while keeping the flashlight clutched to her chest with the other.

"I'll trust _you_," she murmured with a guarded look beyond Zack at the other men.

It made him feel special, for some reason. This obviously traumatized girl was putting her trust in him, despite his disfigurement. He took her hand and carefully put his other arm around her, drawing her close. "It's okay," he soothed, "I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Aerith allowed him to pick her up and she kept one arm around his neck as he lifted her. Zack let her keep the flashlight and he turned around and shifted his hold on her. "I've got you," he murmured again. His chest constricted oddly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Zack kept his voice even and authoritative, despite the surge of emotions he felt. Aerith's weight was so slight…the first thing he intended to do was get some food into the girl when they made it back to the base.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 2

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Sephiroth found himself watching the blond he'd rescued. It was annoying; every time he looked away, his eyes slid back to the unconscious young man as if magnetically drawn to him. There was nothing special about him. Certainly, he was attractive and he had beautiful eyes, but good looks had never affected Sephiroth to the point of distraction before. Why then, couldn't he stop looking at him?

The blond stirred, his head lolling on his shoulders as he came out of it. Sapphire blue eyes opened and he raised his head and looked around in confusion. His expression began to change from confusion to alarm as he looked this way and that, as if searching for someone. Guessing what he was searching for Sephiroth spoke to him.

"Your girlfriend is safe."

The blond appeared startled as his gaze focused on him. "She…she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend, though." He paled and his skin began to take on a faint greenish tint. He swallowed and grimaced, regarding Sephiroth warily. "Where is she?" He had an interesting accent that was pleasing to the ears.

"Unfortunately, the WEAPON that attacked your town returned to finish what it started. We had no time to organize family groups and limited room to carry passengers. Your friend went to Cosmo Canyon with our Turk allies." Sephiroth frowned at the young man, noticing the way he kept swallowing. "Do you have a name?"

He nodded. "It's Cloud," he took a deep breath before finishing, "Cloud Strife. Um…where is Cosmo Canyon?" His eyes were roving over Sephiroth with something more than curiosity.

"Its far to the southwest of your home town." Sephiroth frowned at the young man again. "Is there a problem, Cloud?"

"I don't travel well," answered the blond. A burp erupted form his lips and he immediately blushed and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry…motion sickness. Is there…somewhere I can…I think I'm going to be sick…"

"There's a bag underneath your seat," Sephiroth informed him. Cloud didn't look thrilled at the suggestion of vomiting in front of the other passengers. In fact, he looked a little horrified and his eyes were fixed on Sephiroth in a way that made the General suspect he was more worried about him witnessing it than anyone else. "There's also a small lavatory," revised Sephiroth. "Can you stand? I'll show you the way."

Cloud nodded thankfully and unbuckled his safety belt. Sephiroth did the same and he instinctively caught Cloud's arm supportively when he staggered. The blond mumbled shy thanks and kept his eyes lowered as Sephiroth helped him to the lavatory. Cloud went in and Sephiroth grimaced when he heard him getting violently ill on the other side of the door. He considered returning to his seat but he thought of the way Cloud could barely make it two steps without help and he sighed and waited for him.

The helicopter hit a little turbulence and Sephiroth braced himself with a nearby chair, holding onto the back of it to support his balance until the turbulence ended. Inside the lavatory, he heard Cloud swear and he guessed the blond nearly went face-first into the toilet. He would probably want something to clear the taste from his mouth when he finished getting sick. Sephiroth looked down the isle toward the back of the cabin, where the icebox was.

Reeve looked up when Sephiroth approached and he noticed the Soldier's frown of concentration as he opened the icebox and studied the remaining beverages. "Looking for something specific?"

"The blond man we rescued has motion sickness," explained Sephiroth. He considered the bottled water but he wasn't sure how well that would go on an upset stomach. "His name is Cloud Strife," he added, uncomfortable under Reeve's scrutiny for some reason.

"Try ginger ale, if there's any left," suggested Reeve. "Have him sip it."

Sephiroth pushed aside some of the drinks and searched. He found two cans of ginger ale in the back and he procured one before shutting the icebox. He could see Reeve watching him from the corner of his eye and he became annoyed by the curious expression on his face. Sephiroth turned to face him and narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something you want, Tuesti?"

Reeve shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Is there a diet soda left in there?"

Sephiroth sighed and opened the ice box again to check. He found one of the requested items and tossed the can underhanded to the engineer. Reeve caught it and thanked him before opening it up. Eventually, they were going to run out of manufactured drinks and they'd have to be content with plain water and fruit juice from the hydro gardens, at least until they had the means to make carbonated drinks themselves. Personally, Sephiroth wasn't a fan of soft drinks but he loathed the thought of the complaints from other people he was going to have to listen to when supplies ran out. Zack in particular had a special fondness for orange flavored soda.

With the can of ginger ale in hand, Sephiroth returned to the lavatory and waited until the door open and Cloud Strife took an uncertain step out.

"Feeling better?"

Cloud yelped and nearly fell, turning to look up at the General with huge eyes. Somehow, the reaction was amusing to Sephiroth and he almost cracked a smile. "My apologies, I didn't intend to startle you. Can you make it back to your seat or do you require assistance?" It looked like Cloud had taken advantage of the little sink in the lavatory and tidied himself up a bit. There wasn't as much dust in his hair and his face was clean.

"I think I can do it on my own," Cloud said, again lowering his eyes bashfully. "Thanks."

Sephiroth followed behind the blond as he navigated back to his seat, using other seats for balance as he went and apologizing to the occupants of them. He eased into his chair with a sigh and buckled himself back in. Sephiroth handed the can of ginger ale to him once he was settled in.

"Sip on it," advised Sephiroth. "It may help settle your stomach."

"Th-thank you," Cloud replied. He took the drink and opened it, taking a couple of tentative sips. When Sephiroth reclaimed his seat across from him, the blond regarded him curiously. "There was a man and a woman with us in the cellar," he said slowly. "Can you tell me what happened to them?"

"They didn't make it." Sephiroth saw no reason to sugarcoat the truth. When the blonde's expression fell, he felt unusually charitable. "They were the girl's parents, am I right?"

Cloud nodded. "Tifa's going to be devastated. I…I tried to protect them, but—"

"You saved their daughter with your actions," interrupted Sephiroth firmly, "and yourself. There was nothing more you could have done."

"I guess so," Cloud said in a morose tone. "But now I can't even tell Tifa. We aren't going to the same place she is, are we?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, we're traveling to Modeoheim. It's a secured base on the northern continent, with underground shelter. The location that your friend is heading to is similarly equipped and she'll be well taken care of."

"Is there any way for me to talk to her?" Cloud bit his lip.

"Of course," Sephiroth assured him. "We stay in communication with Cosmo Canyon and Fort Condor through satellite communication. Once we arrive in Modeoheim, you'll be examined by a medic, fed and given sleeping quarters. In the morning, you can contact Cosmo Canyon and speak with Tifa."

The news seemed to cheer him somewhat and some of Cloud's tension faded. He took another sip of his ginger ale and looked at Sephiroth through lowered lashes. He looked like he wanted to ask him a question but was either too bashful or too intimidated to speak up.

"What is it, Strife?"

Cloud cleared his throat and spoke with some difficulty. "Um…can I ask your name, Sir?"

"It's Sephiroth."

Cloud blinked at him, his eyes widening. "Sephiroth?" He repeated, "_The_ Sephiroth? As in, General Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth smirked dryly. "That's the most I've ever heard my name spoken in a single exchange of words. Yes, I'm _that_ Sephiroth. I take it you've heard of me before."

"Who hasn't?" Cloud's enthusiasm was annoyingly endearing and even though he was still pale and looking nauseous, his eyes were bright with excitement. "I wanted to join SOLDIER myself, once," he admitted in a softer voice, sobering quickly.

"What stopped you?"

"My mother," answered the blond with a sigh. "She got sick and I couldn't leave her."

"I take it she's passed on?" Sephiroth made the assumption because Cloud hadn't asked about his mother when he woke up.

Cloud nodded. "Last year. I would have left to join the military after that, but we got news of the Deepground uprising and I stayed to protect the town and Tifa's family. After that…well…the WEAPONS woke up."

"So you have fighting skills," presumed Sephiroth as he remembered the old sword he'd had when they found him in the cellar with the others.

"Yeah, I can shoot straight and I'm not bad with a sword," Cloud said modestly. "I'm probably not nearly as good as a Soldier, though."

"Soldiers have an advantage over average men," agreed Sephiroth. "The enhancements certainly help when hunting WEAPONS."

Cloud stared at him. "Y-you guys hunt WEAPONS? And…you kill them?"

Sephiroth nodded. "It takes a lot of coordination, work and firepower but we've taken down three of them, so far." Cloud had an almost boyish expression of awe on his face and it made Sephiroth wonder how old he was.

"I don't suppose you're recruiting, are you?" Cloud couldn't contain the eagerness in his voice.

Sephiroth considered Cloud thoughtfully. He wasn't a big or particularly tall man but his body was tightly muscled and appeared to be lithe. He obviously trained regularly and he appeared to have the will and desire. "One thing at a time, Mr. Strife," Sephiroth finally said in a neutral tone.

* * *

Reeve covertly watched the exchange between the General and the blond civilian. He was as much puzzled as amused. Sephiroth was definitely _not_ a people person and the man usually preferred solitude to company…even the company of his closest friends. Yet there he was, nursing a sick young man like a pro and chatting comfortably with him.

_~I wonder. Maybe there's someone on Gaia who can eventually understand Sephiroth, after all.~_

The engineer knew better than to say anything to Sephiroth about it.

* * *

"Whoa, slow down a little," Zack cautioned as Aerith began shoveling food into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in days. Come to think of it, she probably hadn't. The first place he took her when they returned to the base was the kitchen and cafeteria. Thankfully, one of the cooks already had a pot of beef and vegetable stew cooked, so Zack ladled up two bowls, grabbed a couple of rolls and poured a couple of cups of water.

Aerith's cheeks were puffed out as she looked at him and she looked suddenly mortified. She finished chewing and after she swallowed, she apologized. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I know I'm being rude." There were other people eating at some of the other tables nearby and she glanced around self-consciously.

Zack chuckled. "No, it's not that. I just don't want you to choke." He smiled engagingly at her and motioned to her bowl encouragingly. "Eat up. You probably haven't had a good meal in a long time."

She shrugged her thin shoulders and scooped up another spoonful of stew. "Mostly mushrooms and fish, when I could catch them."

He took a bite and nodded in understanding. He watched her subtly as she ate and he admired the grace of her movements, even when she was stuffing her face. She was delicately feminine, sweet, pretty…and utterly traumatized. He didn't know why she'd been crying when they found her but he guessed she probably did it a lot. Most people did, these days.

Zack finished eating and he left the worn table to clean up after himself, trusting the food to keep her too busy to wander off while his back was turned. When he finished cleaning his bowl out and replacing it in the cupboard, he returned to the table and he noticed that Aerith had eaten all of her stew and she was wiping the inside of the bowl with her bread to get the last morsels. Zack waited for her to finish doing that and he picked up her bowl and got her a second helping.

"Oh, I couldn't," Aerith protested blushingly when Zack returned with the full bowl.

"Sure you could," Zack assured her with a wink. "There's plenty. Eat your fill, honey."

She blushed brighter and took his offer. She ate more slowly this time, appearing to savor every bite. She ran out of water and Zack quickly refilled it for her. He watched her without blatantly staring, admiring the way the lamplight shone on the soft waves of honey colored hair. She was a wisp of a thing right now, but with proper nourishment, she would be healthy again soon. Maybe when she regained some strength, he could make with the romancing.

_~What the hell am I thinking? She wouldn't want a guy like me.~_

Zack self-consciously reached up and checked his eyepatch to be sure it was in place, painfully aware of the thin slash of scar tissue slanting from his brow to his cheekbone and the ugly, milky film on the dead eye. He hadn't been with anyone since the accident that left the eye permanently blind. He still flirted with the fairer sex because it was in his nature to do so, but he didn't believe any woman would want to sleep with him now.

Aerith noticed his action and she paused in her eating to regard the patch with innocent curiosity. "How did it happen?"

Zack went still. He hadn't meant to call attention to the damned thing.

"I'm sorry," Aerith quickly apologized, biting her lower lip. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Zack sighed and shook his head. "It's not you. I'm just a little touchy about it. I got hit by a piece of shrapnel when a building I was in collapsed. By the time they found me and used a Cure spell on me, the damage was too severe. They saved the eye but they couldn't do anything for the blindness."

Aerith's jade eyes were soft with sympathy. "Were you trying to help people?"

Zack nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I was trying to rescue some civilians."

"Good people always get hurt," Aerith sighed.

Zack felt a rush of flattery in response to the simplistic statement.

After Aerith finished eating, he took her on a little tour and showed her the sleeping areas, bathrooms, livestock pens and hydroponic gardens. They had created a community within the mountain and Zack explained that everyone did their part, whether it was tending the plants and animals, sewing clothes, construction or military involvement.

"You don't need to worry about it right away," Zack said to the girl as she studied the rows of plants beneath the sun lamps. "You just concentrate on getting your strength back, for now." He tilted his head and smiled when he saw the loving way her fingers touched the leaves, buds and vines of the various plants. "You like plants, eh?"

Aerith nodded. "Could I…help tend the garden? I like to help things grow. It relaxes me."

Zack raised his brows. Well, at least she knew what she wanted to do to help out. He supposed watering plants and picking fruit and veggies wasn't strenuous work. "I don't see a problem with that," he said. "Just promise me if you start getting tired, you'll take a break."

Aerith smiled happily and it was the sweetest sight he'd ever seen.

* * *

When they arrived in Modeoheim, the rescue operatives instructed the survivors to exit the craft and follow their guides deeper into the mountain. Cloud stood with the other civilians and waited while the leaders of the rescue team did head counts and got organized. He spotted Sephiroth near the other helicopter and even in the dimness of the cavern the man's long silver hair was gleaming.

He was staring. He knew he should stop, before Sephiroth noticed. His stupid eyes refused to stop looking at the General though, and he watched as Sephiroth talked to a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair and thin beard growth on his jaw. Both men had grim expressions on their faces and he wondered what they were talking about. For a brief moment, Sephiroth's eyes met his across the distance and Cloud felt a tingle shoot through his spine.

_~How did his eyes get that way? None of the other Soldiers have slit pupils.~_

"Okay people, please follow the two men in blue," announced the older man named Reeve. He gestured to the group and began to walk into the tunnel at the back of the hangar. "We're going to show you around and we'll get you all some bedding and food."

They began to follow him and Cloud spared one last look over his shoulder at the General. Damn, he was beautiful. He wondered what it would be like if he ran his fingers through all that lustrous, silver hair. He was distracted when Reeve came up to him with a concerned expression on his face.

"I don't recall seeing a medic check you out, Mr. Strife. How is your head?"

"I'll be okay," Cloud assured him. "It's just a bump and I'm feeling a lot better now that we're on the ground."

"It's just a bump that could turn into concussion," pointed out the older man sternly. He checked a heavy bangle around his right wrist and he reached out and cupped the back of Cloud's head before the blond could pull away. "Hold still, I'm going to take care of it," Reeve instructed.

Cloud winced as the engineer's hand pressed down on the bump, but then one of the green orbs attached to the bangle lit up and the pain rapidly faded away. He sighed in relief, realizing now that his head had been hurting more than he thought. "Cure materia?" He guessed. He'd never actually seen any before but he'd read all about it, figuring if he ever got into the military he'd have to learn how to use it.

"That's right," Reeve confirmed. He pulled his hand away from the blond's head and patted him on the arm. "Shall we?"

Cloud nodded and thanked him and together, they followed the rest of the group into the tunnel.

* * *

"You should tell him," Sephiroth suggested meaningfully.

Angeal sighed and nodded. Sephiroth was right, of course. Breaking the news to Zack about Kunsel's death shouldn't be left up to the General. Sephiroth would probably walk up to Zack, announce that his old friend didn't make it and turn on his heel to leave the poor guy wallowing in misery alone. It wasn't that Sephiroth cared nothing for his comrades; he simply wasn't good at expressing it.

"I'll tell him," Angeal agreed. "You'll report to Lazard?"

"Of course." Sephiroth complied with a nod.

Now that they had an agreement, the two of them exited the hangar cavern and made their way into the mountain shelter. The network of tunnels was man-made…hollowed out for mining by the previous residents of Modeoheim before it became a ghost town. The current residents made improvements each day, expanding tunnels and creating new rooms for use of the growing community of refugees. One branch of the tunnels was strictly for military personnel and Sephiroth took this one to Lazard's "office". Angeal searched the civilian areas for Zack first, guessing that if he'd returned from his rescue mission, he'd be amongst the survivors, helping people out or trying to cheer them up.

_~This is going to be doubly hard on him,~_ predicted the big Soldier silently.

Cissnei had once been a romantic interest to Zack, until circumstances kept the two of them apart and she ended up with Elena. He sighed, wishing he didn't have to be the one to break the news to him. Zack used to be his protégé and old feelings of brotherly protectiveness of him still sometimes rose to the surface. "Puppy", Angeal used to call him, because the younger man's enthusiasm for life, boundless energy and playful nature reminded him of one.

He was just leaving the dining hall when he spotted a familiar flash or red in the corridor. Angeal navigated past other people and Genesis turned and caught sight of him as he approached. Their eyes met and they shared a silent moment of warmth, both of them relieved to see the other alive and unharmed. Discreet in public with their affections, the two Soldiers greeted one another with restraint even as their eyes caressed.

"It took you long enough," Genesis remarked as he fell into step beside Angeal and walked with him down the tunnel. His aqua gaze studied him sidelong, covertly searching for signs of injury. "I trust it went well?"

"Not entirely," answered Angeal. He likewise examined the redhead with a sweep of his eyes and he relaxed a bit when he found no signs of damage. "A WEAPON attacked Nibelheim while we were en route. Some of the townsfolk survived but while we were preparing to board them onto the transport, the WEAPON returned. It took out one of the Turk choppers as we were escaping. Cissnei and Kunsel were in it."

Genesis frowned at him. "What was he doing on a Turk chopper in the first place?"

"There was some confusion when the WEAPON returned," explained Angeal. "Some of the survivors panicked and somehow, Kunsel got caught up helping stragglers and he missed his chance to board with us. Cissnei's team was the last to ascend and he rode with them. The WEAPON shot them down before they could make it out of range."

Genesis sighed. "A pity. Your puppy will be devastated."

"Yes, he will," agreed Angeal in a low, defeated voice. "But first, I have to find him. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"The last I saw him, he was giving the new girl we rescued a personal tour."

Angel stared at the redhead, glowering in disapproval. "Her first day here and he's already—"

"Oh, it isn't like that," Genesis corrected with a smirk. "You should know better. These days, Fair may as well be neutered. No, he was only showing her around, taking care of her. I saw them heading for the livestock pens last."

Angeal felt guilty for immediately jumping to conclusions. The days of Zack romancing every woman he took a fancy to were over. He'd once sworn to Angeal that he'd only slept with a handful of the girls he'd courted but it didn't change the fact that he never committed to any of them and his pursuit of feminine company often resulted in scores of women pining over him.

"So this new girl was the life sign Reeve detected near Bone Village?" Angeal guessed.

"Yes. There's an entire city down there in that forest." Genesis' expression was intrigued. "The architecture was unlike any I've ever seen before. I'd like to travel back there and investigate further. I want to know who the previous residents were and maybe I can find some literature. History books, poetry…you know."

Angeal smiled faintly in spite of his grief. Genesis' eyes were lit up with excitement at the prospect, like a child anticipating Yule gifts. Sometimes he wondered if the redhead loved books more than him. Together, they checked the livestock area and asked around. One of the animal handlers told them Zack had been there with an unfamiliar girl but they'd left a half hour ago to visit the hydroponic gardens.

They went there and found Zack watching a young woman with a head of thick, light brown hair tumbling over her shoulders and down her back. She was a pretty thing, though thin from malnourishment and pale from lack of sunlight. She appeared to be tending the plants and she murmured to them as though they were sentient. Zack watched her quietly and Angeal exchanged a knowing look with Genesis when he saw the expression on his former student's face. Maybe he wouldn't act on it but it was clear that Zack was already crushing on the girl.

"Let's get this over with," sighed Angeal.

* * *

The voices in her head were quieter now and Aerith attributed it both to the act of gardening and Zack's warm, protective presence. Funny, she'd only known him a few hours but she felt she could trust him completely. There was something inherently…good…about him. She could see it in his eye and in his honest, handsome face. She'd sensed it in his spirit before she even had a good look at him. She glanced over at him and he waved a little, smiling at her in that encouraging way that made her feel safe. She smiled shyly back before turning her attention back to the tomato vine she was tending.

She wasn't used to someone watching over her like this. She'd been living all alone ever since her mother died, but her connection to the planet ensured that she was never lonely. Up until the sudden influx of souls into the Lifestream that awakened Omega, the planet had been good company for her. She even communicated with her mother, sometimes. Now, Gaia was angry and the once soothing presence of gentle whispers had become screams of rage and incoherent babbles. Aerith couldn't sort out one spirit voice from the next. The souls within the Lifestream reacted to the planet's agitation and they were all very, very upset. The worst of it was, she could hardly hear her mother anymore.

Aerith wondered what—if anything—could be done to appease the planet's anger and set things right. She pondered the dilemma as she moved from one plant to the next, humming softly under her breath as she checked the water flow and pruned any drying leaves she found. When she glanced up again, she noticed the man in red approaching Zack with a larger, dark-haired man. She watched from beneath lowered lashes as the two of them spoke to him.

The big man put a hand on Zack's shoulder and his face was somber and sympathetic as he spoke to him. Zack tensed and though his back was turned to Aerith and she couldn't see his face, she could sense his distress. He shook his head and said something, to which the dark-haired man shook his head regretfully. Beside him, the man in red said something in a low voice and Zack took a deep, shaken breath and lowered his head. Aerith instinctively knew then what had happened. She was familiar with that sense of loss and grief, herself.

_~Someone he cares about returned to the planet.~_

Zack's companions offered a few more words of consolation to him before looking at one another in silent communication and leaving him be. As they left, Zack leaned against one of the water pumps and put a hand to his forehead, just over his eyes. Aerith could see his shoulders tremble suspiciously and her heart went out to him. There were other people tending the gardens and she looked around at them, wondering if any of them were familiar enough with Zack to offer him the comfort he clearly needed. The two old women a couple of rows over saw the scene and they were whispering to each other in speculation and looking at the young man with sympathy, but they didn't approach him. The middle-aged man near the front of the broccoli section also looked at Zack but he didn't appear to intend to interact with him, either.

Maybe they didn't know Zack well enough, or maybe his rank made them hesitate to offer comfort. Even his friends hadn't seemed comfortable with staying. Aerith rationalized that perhaps Zack asked them to leave him alone. Maybe he wanted solitude. Or, maybe he just didn't want the other two Soldiers to see him cry.

She didn't know if he would accept comfort from her. Even as she closed the distance between them one hesitant step at a time, Aerith wondered if she was being too bold. They were practically strangers right now, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him suffering alone. His was the first kind face she'd seen since her mother died. He deserved some kindness in return, even if he rejected it.

When she was within touching distance, Aerith reached out and put a hand on his left arm, rubbing gently. He wiped his eye and looked at her with surprise and for a moment, she feared he'd pull away. "I'm sorry," she said simply as she looked up at him sympathetically.

He regarded her almost warily for a moment and then his shields lowered and his good eye glistened with a tear. He blinked and it dripped down his face as he laid his bigger hand over her slender one and squeezed lightly. The hand was calloused and battle scarred, but gentle. His throat worked as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't seem to get the words out, so he merely nodded and gave her a grateful, tremulous smile.

* * *

Cloud was given a winter coat for warmth and a pair of pajamas to sleep in. The woman that provided these clothing articles to him assigned him a bunk, afterwards. She explained that he could be fitted for more clothing tomorrow, during regular active hours. She showed him where the men's public bathrooms were and Cloud was a bit disconcerted to find that the showers were all in one room together, with only curtains separating them. He shrugged it off, knowing it could be worse and there could have been no privacy at all. He discovered that water was one thing this fort had in abundance, thanks to the endless supply of snow that could be melted and filtered. The water heater only ran during the day, however, so showering at night wasn't recommended.

"Try to remember which bunk you've chosen," the woman said to Cloud as the blond finished laying out the bedding he'd been given. "Here, I've got a paper and a pen if you want to write it down."

The cubby was just big enough to fit two people and there was a trunk beneath the sleeping cot for personal storage. Cloud fished the keys he'd been given out of his pocket and slid the trunk out to open it. Since he was still too jarred from his experience to sleep, he placed the pajamas he'd been given into the trunk and locked it up before sliding it back under the cot. There was an oil sconce set into the wall for light, so that the owner could do activities such as reading or writing in the privacy of the cubby if desired. It wasn't a bad setup, considering the circumstances. It was a little tight and he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep without the divider open, but it could have been worse. He'd expected an open bunk area with no privacy at all.

Cloud stepped out of the cubby that would serve as his bedroom and pulled the privacy divider shut before looking up at the number painted overhead of it. "D-74," he repeated. "I've got it."

"Are you sure?" She looked dubious. "Some folks forget within a few hours after they arrive and they end up coming back to the wrong bunk or end up wandering the tunnels because they're too embarrassed to ask for help."

The thought of getting lost on his way to his own bed made Cloud reconsider. He had a pretty good memory but he could imagine the embarrassment of having to ask someone which cubby was his. He nodded and accepted the paper and pen from the woman.

"Ma'am, I was separated from a friend of mine when they picked us up in Nibelheim," Cloud said hesitantly as he finished scrawling the number down. He folded up the piece of paper and put it in a pocket before returning the pad and pen to her. "They told me she was taken to Cosmo Canyon and I could get in touch with her tomorrow. Do you know where the phones are?"

"Sure, I can show you now if you like," she offered understandingly. "It's a shame…sometimes families and friends get separated on these big rescue missions. The good news is they arrange transport each month for people that want to join up with their loved ones, so you'll have the chance to change locations and be with your friend."

Cloud was immediately torn. He wanted to be with Tifa but he wanted a chance to join SOLDIER and help with the fight against the WEAPONS, too. Maybe she'd be willing to come to Modeoheim, instead. "That's good news," he said aloud.

* * *

As it turned out, Cloud had passed right by the public phones on his way into the fortress. There was a large den for general public use in the center of the underground community and it connected to all other areas. Though Reeve had shown it to him, he hadn't mentioned the small alcove in the corridor leading to the bunking area. There were two satellite phones inside the alcove, sitting inside booths for some privacy. Cloud's guide told him that he'd find a list with instructions inside the booth for dialing out to the other two bases. He almost considered trying to get in touch with Tifa then, but both phones were already in use by other people and he was hungry. He decided to go to the kitchen and have something to eat before doing anything else.

After having some dinner, he checked the den and when he saw there weren't many people in there he decided to take advantage and see if any of the bookshelves lining the rock walls had something good to read. He noticed two things for the first time as he walked quietly into the open area. The first was the piano sitting against the back wall by the tunnel leading to the cultivation and sleeping areas. The second was the electric lighting that lined the walls. Puzzling over the lights, he approached the bookshelves and searched through them until he found a book on mechanics.

Cloud found a worn, empty armchair that was somewhat spaced apart from the other furniture and he claimed it, purposely keeping his eyes off other people. He wasn't a social person on his best days and even when he wanted someone to talk to, he rarely engaged in conversation first. His conversation with Sephiroth on the chopper was the most talkative he'd ever been with a complete stranger; partly because he'd needed to find out what had happened and partly because he was so awed to find out who the man was.

He searched the table of contents until he found directory for motor vehicles and parts. As he flipped to the section he was after, he cast a covert look around the den at his neighbors. There was a young couple sitting in the first row of chairs in front of the little TV set. By the looks of it, the residents of Modeoheim had salvaged a DVD player and some movies. An elderly woman sat behind the young couple and a middle-aged man sat with her. All of them appeared to be absorbed in the movie they were watching. There were a few other people scattered about the den, either talking softly, reading or playing cards.

Cloud's eyes settled on the person sitting closest to him on the right and he studied him from beneath lowered lashes. The young man was wearing leather combat pants and boots, a black crew shirt and a long, red leather jacket. He had shoulder-length, layered auburn hair and he was fixated on the book in his hands, his lips moving silently as he read. Cloud tilted his head a little and peered at the cover of the book, trying to make out the title. The man's fingers were partially in the way but after a moment's interpretation, Cloud deduced that the title said: "Loveless".

Another man entered the den and Cloud automatically looked directly at him before disciplining himself and lowering his gaze. This one had black, spiked hair that reached just below his shoulders in the back. His hairstyle defied gravity almost as well as Cloud's did and he was dressed in deep blue cargo pants and a black sweater. He was fair skinned and he wore a patch over his left eye. His visible eye appeared to be a blue at first but when the light touched it, a hint of violet could be seen. Cloud noticed that like Sephiroth and the other Soldiers he'd gotten a look at so far, the newcomer's eye was a more intense, vivid shade than average.

~Has to be the Mako enhancements. I know they all get them…that's why they're so strong.~

The black-haired man was good-looking but he had a brooding look on his face. The expression didn't suit him well and he didn't appear to be paying attention to where he was going. As he passed by, the redhead on Cloud's right spoke to him without raising his eyes from his book.

"What happened to your lady friend?"

The black-haired Soldier looked a little startled, as if he hadn't seen the man in red sitting there and wasn't prepared for the question. "Uh, she was tired, so I showed her to her bunk and left her." He tensed a little and regarded the other man suspiciously. "And before you make any snide—"

"I'm not," interrupted the redhead with a shrug. He finally raised his eyes from his book and Cloud could see that they were an arresting aqua color. "Not now, at least. I can be an ass some other time."

The brunet relaxed a little and his eyes swept the room absently. When his gaze settled on Cloud, the blond quickly looked down at the book in his hands and pretended to be very interested in it. Truthfully, the text was now so much gibberish to him because he was distracted by what he'd overheard and the one-eyed man was approaching him.

"You're new here aren't you?"

Cloud pretended not to hear.

"Hey you…blond guy."

Cloud grimaced, knowing there were no other blonds nearby. He couldn't keep giving the guy the silent treatment without being rude unless he pretended he was deaf. He acted like he'd been so absorbed in his book that he'd only just heard the other man. He looked up at him with what he hoped was an innocent expression of confusion.

"What?"

The black-haired man shared a look with his companion in red before tilting his head and studying Cloud. "'Vhat?'" He repeated, "Where are you from, man?"

Cloud cleared his throat, embarrassed that his accent had slipped out so strongly. "Nibelheim," he answered softly. Damn, he said it too fast. He could see by the way the other man's brows knitted that it wasn't entirely coherent to him.

"Nibelheim?"

Cloud nodded.

"Oh, so you're one of the new evacuees they picked up today, huh?" The black-haired Soldier perked up a little and smiled at him in a friendly, easy-going way. "Cool accent. So what's your name?"

"Cloud Strife," answered the blond, returning the smile hesitantly.

The Soldier stuck his hand out. "Good to meet you, Cloud. I'm Lieutenant Fair…but you can just call me Zack. The bookwork over there is Lieutenant Rhapsodos, but you can call him Genesis…or Gen-Gen if you want to see him squirm—"

Genesis glared up at Zack from behind his book. "I was trying to be considerate of your loss earlier but if you're feeling good enough to make jokes, I'll gladly step into the ring."

His words seemed to remind Zack of whatever loss he'd suffered and the brunet sighed and deflated a little. "I'm just doing what comes natural to me, Gen. You know it cheers me up."

Genesis returned his attention to his book. "That's fine. Just remember, while you don't mind civilians addressing you as common, some of us do. We're their protectors, not their friends."

Zack heaved a sigh and rolled his eye at Cloud. "He's just showing off," he mouthed conspiratorially. When the blond smiled a little wider with amusement, he took the seat next to him. "So Cloud, do you have family here with you?"

"No." Cloud thought of Tifa and her dead parents and he sighed. "My father died when I was a baby and my mother passed away last year. There's a girl, though…"

"Girlfriend?" Zack guessed with a grin.

Cloud shook his head and chuckled softly. "No, it isn't like that. She's an old friend and I tried to protect her and her parents when WEAPON attacked. Her parents didn't make it and General Sephiroth told me they took Tifa to Cosmo Canyon…wherever _that_ is."

"Right," Zack said with a nod. "I heard they had to rush everyone onto the choppers when…it started coming back." He cleared his throat and frowned, looking away for a moment. "Don't worry about your friend, okay? If the General says she got out safely than I'm sure, she's all right."

Cloud nodded. "I'm going to try and call her tomorrow. She'll be worried about me, too."

The big Soldier that participated in the rescue mission walked into the den at this point and he stopped before Genesis and looked down at him silently. The muscular Soldier didn't say anything to his companion, he merely stood there and waited for…something. Genesis glanced up at him in a decidedly coy way and smirked.

"Is there something you want?" asked the redhead. There was something about the tone of his voice…some teasing quality that made the question sound more like bating than a sincere inquiry.

Angeal nodded once, wordlessly. His chiseled features remained impassive but Cloud thought his gaze was awfully intense on the redhead. Genesis appeared to get whatever hidden message his companion was sending loud and clear. He closed is book and slipped it inside of his jacket—presumably into an inner pocket. Angeal was evidently satisfied with his action and the bigger man gave Zack a brief nod before turning and exiting down the tunnel that led to the bunk area.

"If you'll pardon me, gentlemen," Genesis said to Zack and Cloud. There was a hint of smugness in his voice. "Have a good chat." He stood up and followed Angeal, leaving Cloud and Zack alone except for the few other people still lounging in the den.

Cloud's eyes followed the couple curiously and he wondered if the vibes he was getting from them were accurate. He looked at Zack to find the other man smirking crookedly as if amused. Deciding it was none of his business, Cloud gathered the nerve to ask Zack a few questions.

"Where is the electricity coming from? We haven't had it in Nibelheim since the WEAPONS started attacking, because they destroyed power lines across the country."

"Oh, that." Zack shrugged. "Solar power. During the day, they open these panels set into the side of the mountain and raise the Solar Cells to collect energy. It was Reeve's idea. You've met him, right?"

Cloud nodded. He liked Reeve. "He reminds me a little of my uncle before he died. So, he's an inventor?"

"He's an engineer," Zack explained, "and he comes up with some of the _wildest_ gadgets. They don't always work how he wants them to but when they do, they're amazing. You might have noticed we've got a lot of oil lamps in here even though we've got electricity. Most of the power we collect with the solar cells every day goes to maintaining the hydroponic garden and preserving food. The lights in the den, the phones and the electric entertainment in here are all powered with the surplus energy."

"I understand." Cloud noticed that Zack had a little drawl to his accent, too. "Where are you from?"

"Gongaga." Zack smirked as though he'd endured jabs about that before.

Cloud tried very hard to school his expression. "Gongaga," he repeated. That was the weirdest name for a town he'd ever heard. Despite his effort to be polite, some of his doubt must have shown on his face because Zack suddenly laughed.

"It's okay," chuckled the black-haired Soldier. "I'm used to getting that look. Not a lot of people have heard of my hometown, except ShinRa personnel. It's a little village out in the sticks, in the middle of a jungle. Don't worry; I'm not pulling your leg. It's a real place."

"Sorry," Cloud apologized bashfully. "I wasn't trying to be rude. I've never heard of it before."

Zack shrugged, still smiling in good humor. "Like I said, not many people have. You're in the clear, kid."

Cloud wanted to ask Zack about his eye patch and what Genesis was talking about with the girl and the grieving, but he didn't want to overstep himself. He yawned before he could control it and he covered his mouth and mumbled an apology to the other man.

Zack gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You should get some sleep, Cloud. I know you've gotta be tired, after the day you've had. Besides, this den is about to be full of kids and they can get pretty loud."

"Kids?" repeated Cloud in confusion.

"Yup. They come in here for bedtime stories and stuff every night before going to sleep. Uh…some of us put on a little show for them, once in a while."

Cloud was very curious about this "show" Zack was talking about. He tried to imagine the powerful, one-eyed Soldier entertaining a bunch of kids and to his surprise, the idea didn't seem so far-fetched. Zack had already demonstrated that he had somewhat of a boyish streak and he'd been nothing but friendly to Cloud, so far.

Cloud nodded and gave him a grateful little smile. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, but I'll try." He got up and replaced the book he'd borrowed on the shelf. As he left the den, Zack called after him with the suggestion that he try some warm milk. Cloud smiled again, knowing he had a friend in Zack.

On his way to the tunnel leading to the civilian sleeping quarters, he spotted a book on the rocky floor and he bent over to pick it up. Cloud frowned when he recognized it. It was Genesis' "Loveless" book. He must have dropped it on his way to bed. Knowing he'd want it back, Cloud went to the corridor leading to the restricted military branch. The guards stopped him and asked for ID and Cloud held up Genesis' book for their inspection.

"Lieutenant Rhapsodos dropped this in the tunnel," Cloud explained. "I just want to return it to him."

Recognizing the book and knowing the Lieutenant's temper, the guards agreed to let Cloud go in after a brief search of his person for weapons. "First hall to the right. He's in bunk Thirteen," offered one of them. "Don't linger too long."

Cloud thanked them and hurried into the corridor, following the instructions he'd been given. He entered the spacious barracks and found the bunk, but he heard something inside that made him pause as he started to knock on the privacy screen and call out for Genesis. Cloud tilted his head and frowned. He recognized Angeal's deep voice, murmuring something in a breathy tone. Genesis' voice moaned softly and a rhythmic, creaking sound started up.

Realizing what the two of them were up to, Cloud's face immediately heated up and he decided to just hold onto the book for now and give it back to Genesis in the morning. He made a hasty retreat, keeping his head bowed in the hopes that the guards wouldn't see how red his face was. If he'd taken the time to think about it, he could have left the book with one of the guards and relinquished all responsibility for its return to its owner. He was simply too flustered to use common sense.

* * *

Zack was just about to begin entertaining the children when the domestic coordinator found him and approached anxiously. He stopped in the process of putting his prop on his shoulder and the children sitting on the floor at his feet turned around to watch the approaching woman curiously.

"What's up, Terry? You look worried about something."

"Lieutenant Fair, thank goodness," she said in relief. "I was hoping I'd find you or one of the other officers before I had to go to the barracks for help."

Zack frowned, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong?" All glibness vanished from his voice and his thoughts immediately turned to Aerith. His fears were confirmed when the woman spoke again.

"Something is going on with that new girl you brought in earlier today," began Terry. "I would have checked in on her myself but…well…I don't think she's alone in her bunk. I'm afraid someone is in there with her, trying to do something to her. I heard her crying as I passed by her bunk and it sounded like she was arguing with someone—"

Zack didn't wait to hear the rest. Clutching his prop in one hand, he charged down the tunnel. It didn't happen often, but sexual assault was a risk of gathering so many refugees in one place and his stomach twisted at the thought of someone trying to rape Aerith.

He didn't have his sword with him but he had a gun holstered on his thigh for emergencies and he reached for it as he sprinted to the civilian bunkers. He didn't slow or stop as he ran straight through the room past a couple of whispering civilians, who were looking in the direction of Aerith's bunker with concern. He was briefly annoyed that they were just standing around speculating instead of checking in on her, but he reminded himself that most of the people here were simple townsfolk that lacked the skills and courage to fight off an attacker. He could hear Aerith's tearful, frightened voice as he approached her bunk and he braced himself for what he might discover when he opened the screen.

"I d-don't understand what you want," Aerith was saying in a pleading voice, "please…just let me be!"

Zack wasted no time. He yanked the screen open, ready to drag someone out of there and kick his ass three ways from Sunday. He found Aerith alone in her bunk, curled up against the wall in a fetal position with her head bowed and her hands pressed against her temples. Confused and surprised, Zack nearly dropped his pistol. He holstered it quickly when she looked up at him with pain-filled green eyes and he eased himself down beside her on the cot, careful not to move too quickly and startle her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Th-they won't stop talking," she said in a tiny, desolate voice. She was unconsciously rocking back and forth and she bit back a sob and shut her eyes.

At a loss, Zack looked around. "Sweetheart, you and I are the only ones here. Are your neighbors keeping you up? Is that what you're talking about?" He didn't hear anything from the residents in the other nearby cubbies, but they were likely keeping quiet to listen in.

Aerith shook her head and pounded a small fist against the wall in frustration. "N-no…it's not the people here. It's…the dead ones…they won't stop yelling!"

Zack felt a chill race up his spine and he was dismayed. The girl was hearing voices and that wasn't a good sign. It seemed she was more traumatized than he'd first thought. She looked so small and frightened, his protective instincts surged again and he carefully put an arm around her and drew her into his embrace.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured as he scooted closer to her shivering body. "Nobody's going to hurt you, Aerith. You're safe." He rubbed her slender arm through the thick, cotton gown she wore and awkwardly tugged her blanket into place around her shoulders. Maybe she'd just had a bad nightmare and she was disoriented after waking up from it.

Terry approached and looked down at them with concern. "Is she okay?"

Zack nodded. "It was just a bad dream. Terry, could you get her some hot cocoa from the kitchen and maybe another blanket? She's freezing."

"Sure," agreed the woman. With a sympathetic look at the girl, she left to do as he'd asked.

Zack turned his attention back to the girl in his arms and he set his prop on the mattress and brushed her tears away with his thumb. She seemed to be calming down a little. "I don't know what's got you so scared, but you remember what I told you, right? I won't let anyone hurt you."

Aerith nodded but the hopeless look she gave him said she wasn't entirely convinced. "You c-can't protect me from this."

"Talk to me," he urged softly. "Whatever it is, I want to try."

Aerith stared into his eyes and she began to speak, but then her gaze became unfocused as though she were listening to something only she could hear. She shook her head. "Mama says I shouldn't say any more."

Zack's dread returned. "You hear your mother's voice?" He asked carefully.

Aerith pressed her trembling lips together. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Seeing that she was growing more anxious, Zack let the matter drop. "Okay, you don't have to talk about it. Just try to relax, okay? Terry's going to bring you a hot drink and an extra blanket."

She nodded and relaxed a bit in his arms with a trembling sigh. Zack stroked her soft hair and rocked her gently, wishing he could do more for her. He noticed Aerith looking curiously at his forgotten prop and he felt a little foolish.

"Uh…that's Crackers," Zack explained as he picked up the stuffed parrot toy and offered it to her. "I use him as a prop. I uh…do pirate impersonations for the kids sometimes. They seem to get a kick out of it."

Aerith took the plushy bird and blinked at Zack. He was treated to another of her sweet smiles and his heart skipped a beat. "You put on shows for children? Don't you…have more important things to do?"

He was blushing. Zack grimaced and shrugged. "Most of the time, yeah. I don't do it every night but when I have the spare time I like to make the rugrats laugh a little. Kids should be kids, you know? They've only got so much time to enjoy childhood before they wake up one day and have to worry about the future, like the rest of us."

Aerith was looking at him with soft eyes. "You're a very kind man," she complimented. "You like children, don't you?"

He smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah…but I relate to them. I'm kind of a big kid myself." He chuckled at his own expense and sighed. "I'm kind of hoping to have some of my own some day but now…I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

Zack gazed at her, admiring her pretty features for a moment before answering. "Well, things aren't exactly ideal for settling down and raising a family. First I've got to get a wife and then I've got to stay alive long enough to father a kid. Even if I do that, I can't guarantee my family's safety. It's just…the world isn't safe now and…and…" He was getting flustered. The attentive way she listened to him and her shapely, parted lips were distracting him.

"Was the world ever really safe?" Aerith pressed.

He didn't know how to answer that. At least now she'd calmed down and she didn't seem to be hearing the voices any more. "I…I guess not," he finally admitted.

"I think," Aerith said hesitantly, "that if anybody could keep their children safe, you can." She blushed charmingly as she said it. Now they were both flustered.

Zack continued stroking her hair and he smiled at her. "That's sweet of you to say, Aerith."

~I'm going to kiss her. No, I'm not. I can't do that…I hardly know her! Just because she thinks I'm nice doesn't mean she wants me making a pass at her and she's already been through enough.~

His thoughts were interrupted as Terry returned with an extra blanket folded under one arm and a cup of steaming cocoa in her free hand. He reached out and took the mug from her and thanked her as she set the blanket on the mattress beside him. Seeing that he had everything under control, she left the two of them alone. Zack handed the mug to Aerith and encouraged her to drink while he reached out and slid the screen closed for privacy. Her hands were trembling as she lifted the mug to her lips and Zack waited, ready to help her if she started to spill.

She still held the parrot plushy in one hand while drinking with the other and Zack smiled. "Tell you what," he offered, "why don't you hang onto Crackers?"

Aerith lowered the mug and bit her lip. "But, he's yours—"

"I want you to have him," Zack insisted with a wink. "He'll keep you company at night. The only condition is that you let me borrow him once in a while for my act."

She smiled hesitantly at him. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely," he assured her.

He waited for her to finish drinking her cocoa and then he took the mug away and tucked her in, covering her with the extra blanket. "Think you can sleep now, Aerith?"

She nodded and hugged the gift he'd given her to her chest. "I feel a lot better now. Thank you, Zack. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Zack rolled his eye. "You're not any trouble, honey. Just try to get some sleep. If you need anything, you just ask them to get me and I'll come running, okay?"

Aerith bit her lip and nodded. She closed her eyes and Zack smiled at her before closing her screen. He bade goodnight to Terry and left the civilian bunkers. When he was in the corridor out of Terry's sight, he rested his back against the rocky wall and tilted his head back, shutting his eye.

"Man, I'm in trouble."

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Wutai was still whole. It had come as a surprise to everyone in the small party as they touched down outside the abandoned village. The paths were overgrown and lotus blossoms grew wild amongst the weeds, but not a single structure was damaged. Tseng watched over Yuffie as she knelt before her father's shrine and pulled weeds away from the base of it, while speaking softly to Godo's spirit.

"Well, you got your way, Old Goat," she was saying with sad fondness. "I did what you wanted and married the stick-in-the-mud. I'm sure you're laughing it up right now and enjoying how miserable I am."

Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling another headache coming on. Godo had arranged the marriage between he and Yuffie, choosing Tseng for the purity of his bloodlines, despite his career choice as a Turk. Tseng was still loyal enough to his people to comply with Godo's wishes, but Yuffie fought against it tooth and nail until the day her father's heart gave out on him…one week before the evacuation took place. The Wutaian people and culture would survive, even if their homeland didn't. Whether Tseng would survive being married to Yuffie was still up for debate.

They hadn't even consummated their marital bond yet…Tseng wasn't sure that he even wanted to. As pretty as the ninja girl was, he wasn't sure he could survive coupling with her. If her shouting didn't burst his eardrums, he knee might crush his balls. The one time he'd attempted to initiate intimacy with her, he ended up with sore groin for days. She swore she didn't mean to knee him but he suspected differently. Yuffie conceded to her father's last wish for her out of guilt but so far, it was a marriage in name only. The creation of heirs was unlikely to ever happen before the two of them killed each other.

"Yuffie, we can't stay for long," Tseng reminded as gently as he could manage. "Wutai is too open and if any WEAPONS come within range and have reason to suspect there's human life here…" He let the sentence finish itself. So far, it looked like their city had been left alone, but that was because it was uninhabited. The WEAPONS generally left towns alone if they saw no evidence of habitation. Their goal was to destroy humans and the buildings just happened to be in the way.

Yuffie ignored him. She remained kneeling and she stared at her father's shrine. "Should have let me cremate you," she complained. "Do you have any _idea_ what a pain in the ass it is for me to come and see you, Old Goat?"

Tseng compressed his lips with irritation. He'd sworn to Godo that he'd look after Yuffie, even if it meant being "sexist" and asserting himself as her husband. Not that it would do him any good to throw Wutai cultural expectations of a wife in her face…she'd just laugh at him and remind him they were no longer living in Wutai.

"Yuffie, I must insist," Tseng persisted as courteously as he could. "You've paid your respects and your father wouldn't want you to remain here, in danger."

"In a minute," she said stubbornly, not even looking over her slender shoulder. Her hair had grown out and it fell below her shoulders, now. She had it tied back into a ponytail and loose strands kept falling in her eyes. She brushed the rebellious locks aside with a huff of frustration and complained to her father about the royal advisors that had pressured her into growing it out.

One of Tseng's underlings approached him and murmured softly to him. "Sir, we've gotten word from Reno in Cosmo Canyon. They suffered losses in a rescue attempt. Cissnei and Hollander were amongst them."

Tseng frowned severely and lifted his shades. "Tell the pilot to start the chopper. We're leaving."

The other man nodded and started off, while Tseng approached his bride and tried once more. "There have been casualties," he said firmly. "It's time to return to base and pay respects to our other fallen comrades, Yuffie."

She twisted on her feet and looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Who did we lose?"

"Cissnei, Hollander and whomever was with them at the time," answered Tseng in a level voice. He offered his hand to her, saying no more.

Yuffie's big brown eyes welled up and she sniffed and took his hand, allowing him to help her up. Relieved that she was cooperating now, Tseng escorted his wife down the paths leading out of the village. The gigantic Da-Chao statues in the distance seemed to watch the small party with sad, empty eyes as they made their way out of the village that some of them used to call home.

"I liked Cissnei," Yuffie protested quietly as they passed through the archway entrance. "Hollander might have had it coming, but why _her_?"

"I wish I had an answer for you," Tseng responded grimly. Cissnei would be greatly missed by many. Her warm, compassionate nature was unusual for a Turk but it never had a negative impact on her ability to do her job. She was a good Turk and an even better person.

The waiting helicopter was in sight when Tseng caught sight of something on the ocean's horizon while admiring the sunset. There was something dark, bulbous and huge rising out of the water. He hoped it was just a large whale but he doubted it. He began to usher Yuffie along faster, breaking into a jog with her. His sudden urgency alerted her that something was wrong and she abruptly halted.

"What's the rush?"

Tseng looked out over the water again, where the orange-yellow skyline met the ocean's horizon. "We're out of time," he answered.

Yuffie turned and followed his gaze just as a mass of gargantuan tentacles broke the surface of the water. It definitely wasn't a natural sea creature. A body appeared next and they could see that the creature was humanoid from the waist up, save for the fact that it had four arms instead of two. The WEAPON was some sort of hybrid between human and octopus in form and it had no facial features whatsoever, except for the large amber eyes that scanned the beach.

Yuffie stared at the creature as it began to swim toward Wutai and her expression was strangely calm and determined. She ignored Tseng's urgings and studied the onyx colored monstrosity.

"I…hate…you," Yuffie said slowly to the creature.

"It can't hear you," Tseng reminded urgently, "and I doubt it would understand even if it could. Come, Yuffie…we must leave before it closes in and spots us."

The young woman didn't move. Her small hands clenched into fists at her sides and she continued to glare at the distant menace. "I HATE you," she said again, louder this time. She seemed to snap after that and she bent over and picked up a nearby rock, chucking it toward the ocean and screaming. "HATE YOU! HATE YOU!"

"Yuffie!" Tseng hollered, trying to get through to her without laying hands on her. He'd learned long ago to respect her combat skills and though she was small and dressed in traditional Wutai robes, he knew she could put the hurt to him and restraining her would be nearly impossible, despite his greater strength.

Yuffie reached down and removed the large, deadly Shuriken secured to the belt around her waist. She braced herself and snarled at the WEAPON. "Come _on_ you ugly squid! I'll show you what a ninja can do!" She waved the pointed weapon aggressively and bent down to pick up another rock with her free hand. She began lobbing loose stones wildly into the distance and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sir, we have to leave!" Shouted one of the lower rank Turks nervously.

Tseng agreed. Fortunately, his volatile wife was now hysterical and with any luck, she wouldn't have the wits to coordinate an attack on him. Taking a deep breath, the Turk Director lunged at Yuffie from behind and caught her around the waist. She shrieked at him, not truly seeing him at all as she struggled against his hold on her. In her surprise, she dropped her Shuriken and one of the other Turks hastily retrieved it from the ground. Tseng threw her slight weight over his shoulder and winced stoically as her fists beat against his back. He carried her quickly to the chopper and shouted for the pilot to take off as soon as he was inside with her.

All of Yuffie's strength bled out of her as Tseng seated himself and adjusted his hold on her so that she was in his lap. She was crying raggedly into his long, raven hair and pulling at his blazer with blind frustration. "I hate them," she sobbed, "I hate them."

Tseng appreciated her feelings but he could think of nothing to say in response. One of his men helped him secure himself into a seatbelt and when he gave the weeping ninja a questioning look, Tseng shook his head. Maybe Yuffie despised him but he had a feeling that if anyone tried to remove her from his lap, she'd kick their head off or claw their eyes out. He could hold her until there was an immediate need to strap her into a seat.

The hatch slammed shut as the last man entered the cabin and the chopper began to life off. Tseng looked out the window with the other passengers and watched as Wutai and the approaching creature dwindled in size. The WEAPON reached land and Tseng tensed, absently stroking Yuffie's hair as he waited to see if the creature would attack the village.

"Is it attacking?" Yuffie asked in a small voice. Her breath tickled his ear and he found it…distracting.

Tseng's tension began to fade as he watched the WEAPON examine the village curiously for a few moments before losing interest and heading back out to sea. "No, it's leaving now. I suspect it's just out scouting for prey."

_~Which would have been us, if you'd have kept us there any longer. Insufferable little brat.~_

She was _his_ insufferable little brat, though. Tseng was utterly stunned by the unexpected rush of relief he felt, simply because Yuffie was safe. Dislike it though he might, she had grown on him.

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon, early the next morning:_

Tifa woke up stiff and sore. They'd healed the worst of her injuries with a Cure materia but she declined further care for her bruises, thinking it would be a waste of magic. She'd gone through her orientation the night before after regaining consciousness and much like Cloud, she'd been assigned a private bunk, a chest for her belongings and some new clothing. Unbeknownst to her, the personal sleeping niches in Cosmo Canyon were a little roomier than the ones in Modeoheim.

She hadn't slept well despite the assurances that her friend was safe, somewhere far to the north. Her village was destroyed and her parents were dead, along with most of her friends. She'd spent most of the night crying softly into her pillow and she could hear other survivors weeping in the dark, as well. What little sleep she'd gotten was plagued with nightmares and she finally gave up just before sunrise and decided to get more familiar with her new "home" and the people in it.

She was a little consoled to discover that the town baker, his wife and their children were amongst the survivors from Nibelheim. Other townsfolk that she knew casually were there as well. Some had been separated from their loved ones during the evacuation and others, like her, had lost family in the attack. It was hard, but she got out of bed with her mind made up to move on as best she could. The clothes she'd been wearing when they got her were being washed but thankfully, they had provided her with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into. The only problem was, there weren't any bras available in her size. The tailor took her measurements but she said it would be a couple of days to make a few bras for her.

"You're blessed, girl," the older woman had said with a light-hearted smile.

"More like cursed," Tifa had grumbled in response.

No matter…she hadn't relinquished her old bra to be washed and though she hated to wear dirty undergarments, she wasn't about to go without support in this strange place…not after some of the looks she'd seen men give her. She made sure that her curtain was closed all the way before changing into her new clothes and she replaced her nightgown in the chest against the wall before pulling the curtains aside and stepping out. Not many people were awake yet. There were a couple of children on the other side of the room, yawning and stretching while their parents organized their bunks.

Tifa supposed the first order of business after breakfast was making up her mind on what volunteer work she wanted to do. She wasn't bad with a needle but she was no tailor. She didn't know enough about farming to be much use with the livestock and she doubted her martial arts skills would be of any use against WEAPON attacks. She had no carpentry skills and she sucked at taking care of plants. That left her with just cooking and cleaning to offer. She groaned, wishing unreasonably that they had a bar she could tend. They had alcohol supplies that were regulated but no formal tavern.

There was no help for it and she wasn't about to sit back and do nothing when the rest of the community pitched in. She went to the cafeteria and found that one of the cooks was already up and getting ready to make some breakfast. She offered her assistance and the man gladly accepted. Evidently, not many people were willing to get up early enough to make breakfast for large groups of people and he often got stuck doing it alone.

After helping cook and serve breakfast, Tifa sat down to eat as well and she was partway through her meal of scrambled chocobo eggs on toast when someone sat down across from her. She raised her eyes from her plate and looked up to see a man with vivid red, spiked hair, blue-green eyes and fair skin watching her with his elbows propped casually on the table. His hair was quite long in the back and it was tied to the nape of his neck in a ponytail. He had peculiar red markings slashing over each cheekbone, resembling horizontal crescents or claw marks. A pair of shades rested on his forehead, though why he needed them in an underground shelter was beyond her. She thought he was damned good-looking but there was something about the sly way he was watching her that troubled her.

"Er…good morning." Tifa kept her tone polite, though the intimate way he was leaning forward on his elbows made her want to scoot her chair back. "I'm not at your table, am I?"

He shook his head and winked at her.

"O..kay." Tifa said, half beneath her breath. What was this guy's problem? She cleared her throat and cut the last bit of toast in half. "Can I help you?"

He shrugged. "If ya really want to, yo. Lost a friend of mine last night and I figured a pretty face might cheer me up a little."

His eyes roved over her boldly and it made her feel naked and exposed. Her face heated and she struggled to keep her discomfort from being obvious. "I'm sorry about your friend," she told him in a level voice. "Um…thanks?" The last was said in response to his comment about a pretty face.

She could smell it now…there was alcohol on his breath—whiskey, to be exact. His eyes were red-rimmed and he had a faint growth of auburn stubble on his jaw. She took in little details about his appearance, such as the rumpled white shirt, the tea colored stain on the collar and the bloodshot eyes. He probably hadn't slept at all for twenty-four hours or more. She supposed he was drunk but his eyes didn't waver the way intoxicated eyes typically did.

"So, you're name's Tifa, right?"

She blinked at him. "How did you know?"

"I was there when we rescued you," he answered. "Heard the blond guy call you by name. What's your last name, Toots?"

"Lockheart," she answered. "I really don't know you well enough for you to call me—"

"What'd ya do for a living, before the shit hit the fan?"

Off-balance from the bombardment of abrupt questions, she answered without thinking. "I was a barmaid."

His lips curved into a slow, satisfied grin. "Barmaid, huh? Did ya do any…special dances?"

She regarded him warily, leaning away from him. "What sort of 'special dances' do you mean, exactly?"

His tourmaline gaze slid over her slowly again, resting on her breasts for a moment before coming back to her eyes. "You know…sexy dances. I'll bet you could rake in a lot of cash—"

Tifa stood up abruptly, not bothering to hide her outrage. "_No_! What kind of…do you just make assumptions like that about people you don't even know?"

He shrugged. "I'm just honest, is all. I tell people what I think and I think you've got the body to pull in some extra cash. Don't get pissed, yo."

"Well, it's too late," she snapped. "I _am_ pissed. I don't even know who you are and you're—"

"Name's Reno," he interrupted, standing up and reaching a hand across the table in offering. "Reno of the Turks." When Tifa didn't take his offered hand, he grabbed hers and shook it anyway.

"We're gonna give our coworker her final send off pretty soon," he explained as he released her hand and checked his wristwatch. "You ought to come outside and get a little sunshine. It's good for ya."

She was again confused. He wanted her to go outside and watch them…do what, exactly? "I don't understand what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "The friend of mine that died while we were evacuating your town," he explained, a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice. "Us Turks are gonna give her a twenty gun salute…pay our respects the only way we can since we ain't got a body to bury or cremate."

"And you want me to be there because it's my fault," she guessed as she was flooded with guilt. No wonder he was being so creepy. He blamed her and the other townsfolk.

Reno frowned at her. "What, am I speaking another language or something? I just figured ya might want to get a little fresh air. Some people are afraid to go outside unless they know someone's out there to protect them, yo."

"I can protect myself," she said with confidence, "but I appreciate the offer. I'll think about it."

He moved around the table and she took an unconscious step back as he leaned in close to her. "You do that," he murmured in a low, suggestive purr. He smiled at her, winked and sauntered away.

Tifa stared after the redhead, feeling like she was stuck in some kind of strange dream. How could anyone make going outside sound…dirty? Yet Reno managed to turn a simple thing like fresh air into something sexual. She couldn't help but think he was purposely screwing with her. Informing her that he was going to be paying respects to a comrade that died while evacuating her town and then inviting her outside for some "fresh air and sunshine"?

_~He also smells like the bottom of a whiskey bottle,~_ she reminded herself. _~He's probably drunk and he's grieving. That combination can't be good for rational thought.~_

Pity began to replace her discomfort and indignation. She didn't know Reno but she knew human beings and he was probably just hurting, unable to cope with his feelings. With a sigh, Tifa forced herself to sit down and finish the last few bites of her meal. Wasting food was out of the question these days, even if she'd lost her appetite.

* * *

The village above ground was in ruins. Half the Cliffside was blasted open and Tifa peered up at it. She could vaguely make out evidence of previous habitation inside the gaping hole. The few buildings that were on the ground surrounding the plateau were little more than rubble and broken bits of wood. Tifa jumped a little when gunshot rang out and echoed off the cliffs. Cursing herself for being so skittish, she looked to the center of the ruined town where Reno and several of his fellow Turks stood around the remains of a bonfire.

Some of the participants didn't appear to be Turks at all. There was a young woman around Tifa's age with Wutaian features. She wore a garment of traditional make and she looked uncomfortable in it. Standing beside her was a somber man in a Turk uniform with long, straight black hair. A blond man wearing an expensive looking white and black suit stood opposite of the couple with a curvaceous blond woman at his side. Her dress seemed somewhat inappropriate for the occasion and surroundings. It was scarlet in color with a low-dipping neckline and a slit up the left side of the skirt that went all the way up to the thigh. She looked like she belonged at a cocktail party.

A tall, powerfully built bald Turk with light brown skin stood next to Reno, wearing a stylish pair of shades. Next to him stood a blond Turk woman with shoulder-length hair, who looked quite small in comparison. She was weeping softly but holding her ground as the man in the white suit said a few words. The Turks raised their pistols and fired into the air again. The blond girl staggered and the bald man put an arm around her supportively. Another female Turk on the blond's other side gave her a handkerchief and said something to her.

Tifa's eyes stung as the blond woman's obvious grief touched her and reminded her of her own losses. She sank down on a broken stairwell and put her face in her hands as the tears came despite her efforts to hold them back. Her hair fell forward and she combed it back with shaking fingers and tried to regain control of her emotions.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

Tifa wiped her eyes hastily and lifted her head, prepared to speak to the man who'd asked the question. Instead of a man, she found a large beast sitting before her. It looked like a cross between a lion and a canine, with orange fur, beads woven into its mane and a flame tipping its tail. Tifa tensed in alarm, wondering what she should do. So far, the beast didn't look aggressive. It regarded her with orange eyes that seemed far too intelligent for a common animal…but this creature was anything but common. She'd never seen anything like it before and she spared a glance around to see if anyone was nearby to help.

"Miss…can I do anything for you?"

Tifa's jaw dropped and she stared at the lion creature. She'd _seen_ his lips move as the gentle, cultured voice spoke. "You…you just…spoke to me, didn't you?"

The lion nodded gravely. "Indeed. You appear to be distressed. Can I fetch something for you, perhaps?"

Tifa choked on a hysterical giggle. The talking canine/feline hybrid had just asked if he could fetch something for her. The irony was unreasonably funny and she realized how rude she was being when he tilted his head, making the beads in his mane clink together. "I'm sorry," she said, sniffing. "I've never seen a…a…" At a loss to put a name to his species, she stammered.

"Just call me Nanaki," he said. She could swear he was _smiling_ at her. "It's less complicated, that way. Few humans know of my tribe."

"Of course," she sighed, relieved that he wasn't offended. "Are there many of you?"

He shook his great head. "I'm the last."

Tifa felt horrible, all over again. "I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it. You appear to have suffered your own losses, if I may be so bold to assume."

Tifa nodded. "Yes. Most of my friends, my family and my hometown are gone. I have one good friend left, but he's in another fort somewhere up north."

"Ahh, Modeoheim." Nanaki nodded. "I've heard. Try not to worry. If you like, you could join your friend there when we conduct monthly transport. We try our best to reunite families who get separated by circumstance or during combined effort evacuations, you see."

Tifa was comforted by the news. She was about to thank Nanaki and ask more questions about his tribe, but the megaphone speakers set into the side of the cliff buzzed to life and a woman's voice spoke over it.

"Tifa Lockheart…paging citizen Tifa Lockheart. Please go to the communications area to receive a phone call."

Tifa's first reaction was confusion, but then she realized who was probably calling her and she gasped and got up. "I'm sorry Nanaki," she said in a rush, "but I've got to go."

Evidently, he figured out that she was the one being paged. He inclined his head gracefully and smiled at her. "Certainly. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lockheart."

* * *

"Tifa speaking."

There was a faint crackle before the voice on the other end answered her. "Tifa? Can you hear me?"

"Cloud, thank…" She almost said "Gaia" but she changed her mind. "…goodness. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a few bumps and bruises but they took care of it. How are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered. "There are a few other survivors from Nibelheim here with me and you won't believe who I just met." She went on to describe Nanaki to him.

"Um…are you sure someone didn't spike your orange juice this morning?" Cloud sounded concerned.

"Nobody spiked my drink," she sighed. "If I had a way to take a picture of him and send it to you, I would. Do you think I'd make this up?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "No, I guess not. It wouldn't be like you at all. I believe you, Tifa. So, how are they treating you there?"

"Pretty good," she answered. She thought about Reno and she grimaced. "I can't really complain."

"You sound odd." They'd known one another too long for Cloud to miss the undertone of discomfort in her voice. "Is someone bothering you?" His voice took on a protective edge that Tifa was familiar with. She thought if he were able to do so, Cloud would travel all the way to Cosmo Canyon and kick the ass of anyone he thought was treating her badly.

"No, it's fine," she said hastily. "You know I can take care of myself anyway…at least when it comes to other people."

"So someone _is_ bothering you." He didn't sound pleased.

"No," Tifa lied, "nobody's bothering me. Everyone's been very helpful. So tell me, how are things in Modeoheim? What villagers ended up there with you?"

Cloud told her that the butcher and his family were there, along with a few other families and some people who had lost loved ones in the attack. He told her about Zack and the other Soldiers and she smiled, glad that he'd made at least one new friend. Then he told her about Sephiroth and her eyebrows raised.

"You've actually met your hero? Cloud, that must have been so thrilling for you! What is he like?"

"Um…he's…kind of indescribable," answered Cloud slowly. "I've never met anyone like him before and I'm not just saying that because I admire him, either."

Tifa smirked. She was beginning to suspect that her friend's previous hero worship was rapidly becoming a case of puppy love. It wasn't common for Cloud to get crushes but the one time she'd witnessed it before, he'd acted much like he was acting now while talking about Sephiroth.

"Did you get to tell him you wanted to be in SOLDIER?" She persisted.

"Yeah, we talked about that a little. I don't know if they're recruiting and he wouldn't say much about it when I asked, but I'd like a chance to try if they are."

"I don't know why they wouldn't be, in a situation like this." Tifa guessed there might be a lack of suitable recruits. SOLDIER wasn't a military branch for the average man, after all. She didn't even know if Cloud had what it took to qualify, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

They chatted for another five minutes and Tifa was shocked when he told her that the Soldiers at Modeoheim actually went out _hunting_ for WEAPONS. She let Cloud know in no uncertain terms that she thought they were crazy and he chuckled and informed her that they'd already taken down three of them.

"And that's not all," Cloud told her. "Zack told me that the Turks took down a couple of WEAPONS, too. I'm not sure how they did it without enhanced fighters but they pulled it off."

"Then they're just as crazy as the Soldiers," Tifa stated.

"Well, someone has to do _something_," Cloud argued. "We can't just sit around waiting to be picked off."

Knowing she couldn't win this argument with him, she sighed. "I just don't want to lose you too. Please, take care of yourself Cloud."

"I will," he promised. "Take care of yourself too, Tifa."

* * *

After they finished honoring Cissnei's memory, the group dispersed and Adela took Elena back underground to get her a tranquilizer and put her to bed. Everyone else began to leave, until Reno and Rude were the only ones sitting by the old bonfire pit. The redhead sighed and leaned back on his hands, peering up at the blue sky through his shades.

"Ain't this a bitch," Reno muttered.

Rude nodded, sitting cross-legged with his hands resting on his knees. Reno turned his head to look at the bigger man and he noticed the carefully neutral expression on his face. To the eye that didn't know any better, Rude was hardly affected by their loss. Reno knew better, though. Rude didn't express his emotions outwardly but Reno guessed he'd be making use of the gym soon, to take out his frustration. Maybe a change of subject was in order.

"So, that new girl Tifa…she's hot, isn't she?"

Rude grunted and shrugged.

"You don't think she's hot?" pressed the redhead.

"She's hot," Rude agreed. "But you had your eye on her first."

Reno grinned. Rude never bothered paying much attention to women who were already in a relationship or women he knew Reno was attracted to. They had a mutual pact never to get in each other's way or compete over women. "She's got a sexy little accent," Reno went on. "Like the way she says 'hello'. It sounds like 'hallo'."

Rude nodded in agreement. "Exotic," he said. He glanced toward the caves leading into the plateau and down into the underground and he nodded meaningfully. Reno followed his gaze and spotted Tifa coming back out again.

"Speaking of Tits…I mean Tifa," Reno corrected himself with a chuckle.

"If you like this girl, think of a better nickname than 'Tits'," Rude advised in a murmur.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Reno studied the girl and admired the way the late morning light shone on her long, silken hair. "The ladies don't like it much when you name 'em after body parts, yo. So, what do ya think I should call her?"

"How about calling her by her name?" Rude suggested bluntly.

"That's kind of boring." Reno watched the girl pick a wild flower growing in the rubble. Her hair really was silky looking. The breeze stirred it and the sunlight reflected off the thick mass beautifully. "I've got it," he said, snapping his fingers. "Silk. Her nickname's Silk."

Rude snorted.

"Yo, what's wrong with that?" Reno frowned.

"Cheesy."

"Ya want me to call her 'Cheesy'?" Reno reached for the flask in his blazer and began to unscrew it. "Talk about a bad nickname…she'd probably like 'Tits' better."

Rude grabbed the flask from Reno's hand before the redhead could finish unscrewing it. "You're drunk," he stated. "Too drunk. It's making you slow-witted. Go have a shower and sleep it off, partner."

"I don't need you babysitting me," Reno grumbled, reaching for the precious item without his usual dexterity. "Come on, Baldy…give it back!"

"You've had enough, man." Rude held the flask over his head and leaned away from the other Turk as Reno pawed at it like a kitten swatting at a shiny bauble.

Reno saw Tifa watching with a faintly amused, puzzled expression on her lovely face and he groaned. "Rude, you're making us both look like jackasses!"

"Then stop trying to—"

Rude's counter-argument was drowned out by the sound of sirens going off. The two men stopped wrestling for the flask and they froze. Tifa likewise stood still, looking around with confusion.

"Attention all residents," Rufus Shinra's voice announced over the loudspeakers, "A WEAPON has been spotted heading this way from the west. Stay inside the secured compound. Those who are outside must return underground immediately. This is not a drill."

* * *

Cloud got started as soon as he got off the phone with Tifa. He went to the restricted section and asked to see someone in charge of defense. The guards asked him what it was about and he informed them that he wanted to offer his services in the military. He wasn't particularly surprised when they ushered him right in and directed him to Lazard's office in the back. Tifa was right; they were hurting for fighters and even if he couldn't join SOLDIER right away, he could probably get a lesser position with infantry. He was stopped outside of Lazard's office and patted down before being announced to the Director and allowed in.

Cloud stepped into the room and the screen was closed behind him. A man with shoulder-length blond hair looked up at him from behind a pair of oval-shaped glasses. He sat at a weathered desk and he set aside a small pile of documents he'd been reading. He stood up and offered his hand to the young man and Cloud stepped forward and reached over the desk to shake it.

"I'm Director Lazard," offered the other blond. "If they haven't told you already, I'm responsible for organizing our military forces and approving new recruits."

Cloud nodded, having already asked around and learned as much. "Cloud Strife," he greeted. "I want to help."

Lazard's mouth quirked. "You're direct and to the point. I think I like that. Have a seat, Mr. Strife."

Cloud sat down and Lazard followed suit. The Director began to ask questions, writing down the answers on a clipboard as Cloud answered them. "What fighting skills do you possess?"

"Rifles, hand-to-hand and swords." Cloud wanted to say something about how he'd gained these skills but he sensed he should keep his answers brief and basic. By the way Lazard nodded in satisfaction, he'd made the right call.

"Do you have any previous military experience?"

"Nothing formal, Sir. I took a basic training course when I was a teenager, back when ShinRa sent recruitment officers to town." Again, Cloud remembered to provide only the necessary information.

"Any experience with satellite relay, rocket launchers, detonation devices or cannons?"

"Some with cannons," answered Cloud. "And I've fired mock bazookas before."

"Good, good." Lazard nodded again and wrote it down. He adjusted his glasses and regarded Cloud with thoughtful, blue-gray eyes. "What about other skills? Do you have any that you think could be useful on the field?"

"Auto mechanics," replied Cloud immediately. He assumed such skills would be useful if transport equipment broke down and his confidence increased when Lazard's eyebrows went up briefly.

"Finally," the Director said, "someone besides Reeve." He finished writing and signed his name. "Well Mr. Strife, I think we can prime you for recruitment. You'll have to prove some of these skills first, but your confidence and discipline indicate you won't have any trouble with that." He called out to the men guarding the door and one of them poked their head in. "Page Lieutenant Fair. He's to analyze a potential new recruit's skills and report back to me."

Cloud was a little surprised to find out that Zack would be the one testing him, but it was also a bit of a relief. He knew the Lieutenant would be reasonable with him when evaluating his skills and he relaxed a little.

* * *

"Oh, man…this blows."

Sephiroth looked sidelong at his companion as Zack ended the call on his satellite phone. "Care to tell me what precisely 'blows', Zackary?"

Zack sighed and gave Sephiroth a look of dread. "I've gotta evaluate Cloud Strife to see if he's got the stuff to join our military."

"And that's a problem?" Sephiroth arched an elegant brow inquisitively.

"It is if he doesn't have what it takes to make the cut," Zack answered gloomily. "I like the guy. I don't want to be the asshole that shatters his dream."

Sephiroth could relate. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, he wouldn't be particularly eager to tell the blond that he failed to make recruitment requirements, either. Strife was…endearing. He wasn't an outgoing person but he possessed a strength of will and determination that was admirable and he clearly wanted to do his part to ensure the survival of humankind.

"Hey Seph, would you do me a favor?"

Sephiroth groaned inwardly. _~Here it comes.~_

"Zackary, I'm not going to take your place evaluating Mr. Strife. You were chosen to handle basic training and recruitment because you're _good_ at it and you bring out the best effort in people. Asking me to take on this duty would only ensure Strife's failure."

"Whoa, slow down there, Speedy," Zack chuckled. "I'm not asking you to take my place. All I'm asking you to do is watch."

Sephiroth stared at him. "You want me to watch."

Zack nodded. "Yup. I'll do my job and run him through some tests but like I said, I like the guy and I don't know if I can be impartial enough to make a solid judgment call. I was thinking if you're there to watch, I can tell you what I think afterwards and you can tell me if you think I'm making the right call."

Sephiroth hesitated. As curious as he was to see what the exotic blond could do with a…sword…he wasn't so certain he could be impartial either. Strife had an interesting affect on him. At times, he almost felt like smiling at the blond…almost.

"Come on, man. Help me out here," Zack pleaded. "I'm kind of compromised on this one and I need a level head to keep mine on straight."

Sephiroth snorted. "Your judgment is _always_ somewhat 'compromised', Zackary, but if you're that concerned, I'll observe and give you my opinion afterwards."

Zack's face lit up and Sephiroth half expected him to turn around in a circle and yip with excitement. Damn Angeal and his puppy comparisons. "Thanks, Seph! I owe you one!"

Sephiroth sighed again.

* * *

"So, you want to be in SOLDIER?" Zack smiled over his shoulder at Cloud as the blond followed him into the weapons storage room. First, he retrieved a rifle and a bulls-eye from the firearms rack against the left wall. He got a case of rubber-tipped practice ammo from the crate and slipped it into a pocket before studying the swords. He selected one of the sheathed broadswords resting in the rack, purposely choosing a thick, bulky one. "It's not going to be an easy road, but if you hang in there you might just make it." He tossed the weapon to the blond and watched, not really expecting much.

Cloud caught the weapon and he held it with surprising ease. His blue eyes were level and determined on Zack and a little smile curved his lips when the Lieutenant failed to control his expression of impressed surprise. "Like I said," Cloud informed him softly, "I've got a little experience."

Zack's grin took to his ears. "Well all right! Here, let me get you a lighter sword. I was just testing your reflexes wi—"

"This one is fine."

Zack stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blond again with a frown. "That's a pretty heavy sword, Cloud. Are you _sure_ you want to use it for your evaluation? You could get tired quick."

Cloud drew the blade from its sheath and tested it, cutting the air with a couple of swipes and twirling it once before replacing it in the sheath. He nodded while Zack ogled him. "Swords of this size are kind of normal, where I grew up."

Zack remembered to shut his mouth as Cloud's eyes met his again.

_~Holy…okay, maybe I don't need Seph supervising after all. If this guy can use a sword like that when it really counts it's kind of impossible for me to give a loaded evaluation.~_

He felt briefly ashamed for assuming Cloud couldn't handle a blade like that. As a "country boy" himself, he should have known that remote locations and nothing to do could make for some serious fighting skills.

Zack cleared his throat and closed the distance between them. He grinned at the blond and patted him on the shoulder. "Color me impressed, Cloudy. Let's see how you do in a duel."

"'Cloudy'?" Repeated the blond with furrowed brows.

Zack chuckled. "Sorry, force of habit. I like to give nicknames for some reason. I'm not the worst one though." He grimaced a little as he thought of the wild redhead in Cosmo Canyon. "You want to hear some crazy nicknames, wait until you meet Reno. So, are you ready to go?"

Cloud gave a nod. "I'm ready."

* * *

Cloud was calm and focused…until he stepped outside into the ruins of Modeoheim and saw Sephiroth leaning against a column. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes fixated on the silver General.

"Um…Zack? I mean, Lieutenant, Sir?"

Zack paused after setting the rifle and target down and he turned to regard him. "It's okay, Cloud," he soothed, misunderstanding the blond's sudden ambiguity, "We've got long-range scanners that will pick up signs of any approaching WEAPONS. It's safe to come outside."

Cloud chewed his lip and approached the taller man. "It isn't that…it's…er…" His eyes flicked to Sephiroth again, who was watching them with seemingly bored disinterest. "What is the General doing here?"

Zack glanced at Sephiroth and then flashed a smile at Cloud. "It's cool. He's just here to watch." He sobered a little and examined Cloud with an expression of dawning comprehension that made the blond want to run back inside. "Hey, I know he's been a role model for you but he's still just a man like the two of us, okay? Don't let it bother you. This is your chance to prove all that hero worship wasn't just hot air, all right?"

Cloud felt extremely self-conscious and he hoped he wasn't giving anything away. "Can't it just be the two of us?"

Zack's warm smile was genuine. "Cloud, I swear if you were a girl I'd be making a pass at you right now. You're kind of cute."

Cloud started to stammer something but he forgot which language to use and when Zack only gave him an incomprehensive look, he cleared his throat. "I thought this was a serious exercise," muttered the blond finally.

"It is," agreed Zack. His smile sobered a little. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable, kiddo. I'm a flirt. I'm not into guys, if that's what you're worried about."

"That isn't the problem," Cloud mumbled, shooting another covert glance at Sephiroth.

Zack's playful mood evaporated and he squeezed Cloud's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I know it's intimidating. I know how it feels to have to perform in front of someone you admire. Just remember this: when it comes down to business, you can't afford to get stage fright. You've got to focus on the goal and don't worry about who's watching or what they think of your actions, understand? Go with your instincts, Cloud."

Cloud stared back at him and nodded slowly. "You're right. I'll do it."

Zack smiled again and patted his arm before moving a few feet away and drawing his weapon. "Ready, Cloud?"

Cloud likewise drew his and he nodded. He trusted Zack to temper his strikes, so he wasn't overly alarmed when the black-haired Soldier came at him with a flurry of flashing metal. Much to his own surprise, Cloud found himself even more focused than usual. He'd immediately thought that Sephiroth's presence would cripple his ability to concentrate but if anything, he felt more determined than ever to prove himself to the General and his new friend.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the defense first, deflecting Zack's assault with grim determination before returning them in kind. He thought he saw Sephiroth nod from the corner of his eye but he didn't allow himself to feel too proud or smug.

"Great!" Zack enthused as his blade clashed against Cloud's and threw sparks.

The encouragement made Cloud smile a little. He knew it wasn't a game and he could tell that Zack was being serious about it, but somehow the one-eyed Soldier made it all seem fun. Cloud ducked under a swipe aimed toward his head, knowing instinctively that it wasn't serious but also aware that if he'd hesitated, Zack would have been forced to stop his momentum to avoid cutting his head off.

"Doing great, Cloud," Zack encouraged with a grunt of exertion. "Keep it up!"

* * *

Sephiroth watched silently as Zack tested the potential recruit again and again. Cloud had passion, yet he didn't yell wildly when he attacked or deflected. As was his wont in social situations, Strife was uncommonly quiet in battle as well. The screech of metal against metal hardly bothered the General as he observed the duel and took note of each and every move, hop, swing and slash that Cloud Strife executed.

_~Very good.~_

When cloud twisted around, deflected one of Zack's hits and followed up with an overhand chop, Sephiroth upgraded his opinion.

_~No…excellent.~_

Unfortunately, Cloud began to tire. His stamina lasted longer than most average men wielding such a thick, heavy blade but it began to take a toll on him eventually and Sephiroth nodded with approval as Zack adjusted his attacks accordingly. The test was designed to push the limits of a man's fighting skills…not punish him. What was amazing—and perhaps a bit thrilling—to Sephiroth was the tireless determination Cloud demonstrated, even when his body clearly reached its capacity.

"Okay, that's enough," Zack called, lowering his weapon.

Cloud was panting heavily, sweating despite the chill in the air. However, he shook his head. "I can do more," he insisted.

"You sure can," Zack agreed with a nod, "but not in the sword fighting. Let's check out your shooting skills, Cloudy."

Sephiroth felt his lips quirk as Cloud gave Zack a blatantly annoyed look.

"Can't that wait…for later?" panted the blond, "I was…just getting warmed up."

Sephiroth pinched his lips together, remembering a time when Zack himself had made the same complaint after being caught overdoing it.

"And you'll 'just' pass out on me if I keep pushing you," Zack chastised in a brotherly tone. He grinned and looked around for the rifle he'd propped up against a column. "We're finished with the melee tests. Time for you to show me how you shoot. I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

Cloud sighed and nodded before unbuckling the straps crossing his chest and easing the sheath off of his back. He replaced the borrowed sword in its sheath before accepting the rifle from Zack. The black-haired Soldier handed Cloud a case of the practice bullets before jogging back to the bulls-eye he'd brought. He set it up a reasonable distance from Cloud and stepped back. Cloud loaded the firearm and made an impressive show of checking the barrel before nodding to Zack and taking aim at the target…without kneeling.

The sound of the shot bounced off the rocky terrain and another shot followed it…and another after that. Sephiroth felt his brows draw down as he looked at the target and saw three neat bullet holes peppering the center of the target. Zack looked from the target to Cloud and his mouth fell open.

_~You have no poker face, Zackary.~_

Sephiroth's culled his amusement and watched as Zack gave Cloud the thumbs-up and moved the target further away. Cloud sighed as if put-upon by the whole thing and he took aim again when Zack was satisfied with the distance and moved out of the way. The accuracy wasn't as good this time but it was still miles better than the aim of most of the professional infantry already assigned under them.

"Okay," Zack said, evidently drawing the same conclusion as Sephiroth that they didn't need further tests, "That's good, Cloud. Let's go in and get cleaned up."

Cloud nodded and his eyes sought out Sephiroth's for a moment. Sephiroth kept his features carefully blank, but those eyes…Jenova…those eyes were so enthralling. He forcibly looked into the tropical blue of Cloud's gaze until the blond lost his nerve and looked away. He saw Zack looking at him in an inquiring manner and he gave him a single, slow nod.

Cloud met his approval. He'd exceeded it, actually.

* * *

Cloud returned inside with Zack and handed over the borrowed weapons without complaint. The one-eyed Soldier gave him one of those friendly smiles he was beginning to associate with him and assured him that he'd done well.

"I can't remember the last time I saw someone kick that much ass on a recruitment level, Cloud," Zack admitted. "Don't let it go to your head, but I think you even impressed Sephiroth."

Cloud felt a smile burst forth before he could control it and he hastily looked away as Zack's blue-violet gaze roved over him. "So you think I have a chance?" He inquired softly. "You know, of joining SOLDIER, eventually?"

Zack paused and cast a look around him. He waited until passers-by were gone and then he spoke to Cloud in a low voice. "I think you've got _more_ than what it takes to be in SOLDIER."

Cloud's hopes lit up, only to be dashed a moment later.

"But," Zack added, "it's not the same as it used to be. I shouldn't even be telling you this but the guy that infuses Soldiers with Mako can't be trusted, okay?" He smiled encouragingly. "Look, you've got skills most of us didn't even dream of when we were recruits. I'm not saying 'never' but even if you can't be infused with Mako, you can still do a helluva lot of good taking care of these civilians. Do you think that's enough for now, Cloud?"

No, it wasn't enough. Cloud wanted to fight alongside Zack and Sephiroth. He wanted to take down the WEAPONS that were trying to annihilate human life. He wanted glory, he wanted to protect those he loved…at least, those who were still alive. Regardless, he understood that Zack didn't call the shots in Mako infusions and he couldn't fault him for what was beyond his control.

"It's enough," agreed Cloud.

Zack looked ridiculously relieved. He smiled and patted him once more on the arm. "Thanks, buddy. I'll go and give my report now. Try to get some rest, okay?"

Cloud nodded and he thought that a shower and a nap sounded like a really good idea. Before he could even begin to act on his need for food, hygiene and drink, a young woman with a mass of beautiful, honey-colored hair came running towards he and Zack. She had a delicious looking tomato in her hands and she smiled at Zack as if he were the only person left in the world.

"Zack! They told me you'd be coming this way and I thought you might be hungry. Look, it's fresh." She blushed and looked up at him with smitten green eyes. "I…picked the best one for you. I hope you like tomatoes."

Cloud got the distinct impression that the girl could have offered him a dried turd and Zack would _still_ be enthused. The one-eyed Soldier regarded the pretty girl as if she were a treasure and he might as well have had the words: "I love you" tattooed on his forehead.

"Aww, that's so sweet, honey!" Zack took the offered vegetable and clapped Cloud on the back. "Hey Cloud, I want you to meet Aerith. Aerith, this is my friend Cloud."

The young woman looked at Cloud and blushed in a comely manner. "Oh! I'm so sorry…if I'd known you had a friend I would have picked another one…"

"It's okay," Cloud soothed.

At the same time, Zack chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I can cut it in half and share it with him, okay?"

Aerith seemed pacified by the suggestion and she gave Zack a sweet, loving smile. "I just don't want to be rude."

"It's okay," Cloud assured her. She reminded him a little of Tifa and he smiled faintly.

Aerith returned his smile. "Thank you, Mr. Cloud. I really would have brought you something from the garden too."

"Please," Cloud mumbled bashfully, "don't call me 'mister'. Just 'Cloud' is fine."

She inclined her head. "O…okay. I'm sorry…I'm just not used to speaking with people."

Cloud caught a glimpse of the protective expression on Zack's face and he guessed the kind Soldier's feelings for the girl ran deeper than friendship. "Don't worry about it," he told her, "I'm not good with people, either."

She brightened a little and Zack cut the tomato and offered half of it to Cloud. "Zack likes you," she informed with childlike innocence.

Zack choked a little in the process of taking a bite of the fresh treat he'd been given and he looked at Cloud with a sidelong grin.

Covering his amusement, Cloud studied his half of the tomato. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he talked about you this morning," answered Aerith calmly. "He was worried."

Zack's eyes were bugging out at this point and Cloud looked from him to the girl in confusion. "Oh?"

"Hey Aerith," Zack said abruptly, "Why don't you show me what you've been doing in the gardens?"

The young lady's attention switched immediately back to Zack and Cloud was given a different impression that his friend could offer the girl a severed head and have her mewling at his feet.

_~They've both got a bad dose of it.~_

When Zack and Aerith became distracted enough with one another to permit a getaway, Cloud took advantage and left the oblivious pair to their dealings. He started walking down the corridor towards the civilian living areas. He spotted a familiar couple on the way and he couldn't help but hear their conversation as he passed by.

"_Someone_ has to have it," Genesis murmured in a tight, angry voice, "You've seen how these idiots can be, Angeal! They take whatever lands at their feet and—"

"I think they'd chose something besides a play," responded the bigger man. Despite his dry words, he was squeezing the arm of his redheaded companion consolingly. "We can find a new copy for you."

Genesis stopped and glared at him as if gravely offended. "Excuse me…did I just hear you say _new_ copy?"

Angeal looked decidedly uncomfortable, but he said nothing.

"Just _where_ would you propose we find this 'new' copy?" Genesis rattled on. "When I last looked, all of the libraries and bookstores were blown away!"

"So we'll search," suggested Angeal. "We can surely find something…"

Cloud groaned loudly enough for a couple of fellow refugees to hear him. An old woman patted his back and asked if he was sick and he assured her, he was okay. There was no time to lose—Genesis had a temper and that had become apparent to Cloud upon first arriving. Cloud hurried back to his quarters and retrieved the "Loveless" book he'd found on the floor last night. He moved as fast as he could back down the corridor without running anyone over and he searched for Lieutenant Rhapsodos' book that he'd discovered the night before.

"Shit," Cloud muttered. "Shit, shit shit!"

There was no time to debate himself after that. He had something that Lieutenant Genesis held in deep value. He would be lucky if he didn't die.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Cloud retrieved the book he'd been keeping safe and he searched through the underground community for Lieutenant Rhapsodos, hoping the volatile redhead hadn't harmed or frightened any civilians in his quest for his beloved poetry. Cloud asked around until his search led him back to the Den. He hurried in there to find Genesis arguing with Angeal in the middle of the room.

"Goddammit, _someone_ has to have seen it!"

Angeal squeezed the redhead's arm and muttered softly to him. "Calm down. Again, I have to remind you that most of these people don't share your obsession with plays and poetry. We have enough trouble with the WEAPONS, without you slaughtering survivors over a book."

Cloud had no choice but to defuse the bomb before it exploded. He approached the two Soldiers and cleared his throat, holding the book out as they looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "but you dropped this last night and you were…um…busy…when I tried to return it. I didn't want it to go missing, so I kept it safe for you."

Genesis took the book from him and Cloud tried not to notice the way his black-gloved fingers stroked the cover of it, as if he were petting it. Angeal nudged the redhead and gave him a meaningful glare when Genesis looked at him. Lieutenant Rhapsodos regarded Cloud with a faint expression of gratefulness on his sculpted features. "I appreciate it."

Cloud nodded and decided it wasn't a good idea to hang around and prolong the moment. He made himself scarce and waited to hear news concerning his recruitment status.

* * *

"You're in, buddy."

The delight that brightened Cloud's face made Zack chuckle.

"Really? I made it?" The blond looked like he could fly, if he had wings.

"Sure thing," Zack assured him. "They'd have to be crazy to turn down someone with your skills, anyhow."

Cloud's expression fell a bit. "But I may never become a member of SOLDIER."

Zack frowned. "Never say 'never', Cloud. SOLDIER still recruits…we just have to make sure and keep an eye on the guy that gives all the Mako enhancements. He's got a nasty habit of fucking with people's DNA."

"Why?"

Zack felt acutely uncomfortable. He shouldn't have said so much but something about Cloud made him feel like he could trust him. "Professor Hojo isn't content with just boosting people, Cloudy. He likes to play around a little and we've always got to keep him supervised. He's a scientist and he likes to push things, you know?"

Thinking of Sephiroth's unusual eyes, the blond nodded. "I think I understand."

* * *

Bits of dust floated down as the residents of Cosmo Canyon stayed in the shelter and waited for the WEAPON to complete its pass. Reno took a sip from his flask and he rolled his eyes when the muted sound of a roar shook the cavern.

"Yeah, yeah…arrrgh," he muttered. "Roar….piss and moan…stomp."

He looked at Tifa and he couldn't help but admire her courage and stoicism as she worked to calm down the other women and the children in the shelter. Listening to a WEAPON investigating overhead was terrifying for everyone, yet Tifa seemed to be keeping her wits about her and offering comfort to those who couldn't do the same.

"You ought to go talk to her," suggested Rude in a low voice.

Another heavy stomp from above shook the cavern and Reno almost fell over. He looked at his partner dubiously. "I think she's still pissed off at me," he announced.

Rude shrugged. "No better time than now to make up."

Reno considered it. He watched Tifa murmur to a woman she was partially hugging, trying to assure her that everything would be okay. Tifa had some balls, he had to give her that. Other women were in near hysterics but the foreign brunette was holding her calm, watching the ceiling as it shook and rained down dust particles. Nanaki was moving amongst the refugees, doing what he could to ease their fears but aside from Tifa, he was alone in his efforts.

Reno took another sip from his flask and patted his partner on the arm. "Wish me luck, bud. I'm going in."

Rude nodded mutely.

Reno approached the woman of his interest and he smiled down at her when she regarded him warily from her crouched position. "You're holding it together pretty good," he complimented as he offered her his flask. "Want a little pick-me-up?"

He didn't expect her to take his offer. He was somewhat surprised when she did. She took a couple of swallows from the flask and hissed through her teeth as she handed it back to him.

"Nice whiskey," Tifa complimented.

Reno grinned and replaced the flask in his pocket. He took a seat next to her and tried to ignore the woman sobbing at her side. "I only drink the best. Say, you're pretty brave."

"You've said that already," she responded in a clipped tone.

Reno scratched his head. "Did I? Well, it's not usual to see the ladies holding out better than the guys."

Tifa followed his gaze and pressed her lips together when she saw some of the men panicking. "People are people," she excused.

Reno offered another sip from his flask and he admired the way her throat worked as she took a couple swallows. "You like people, don't ya?"

Another shaking stomp from above made more dust float down and Tifa hugged the woman next to her and murmured consoling words before looking at Reno again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Reno pulled his half-empty pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and snitched one. "Just getting to know you, doll."

Reno thought about his situation as he watched Tifa do her best to protect other civilians. Finally reaching an epiphany, he said what he thought needed to be said. He leaned in closer to the brunette and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, what does a guy have to do to impress you, Tifa?"

She gazed at him levelly. "Sober up first, then we'll talk."

Reno sighed and finally took the hint. He realized now that his breath probably stank and truly, he wasn't as charming as usual. Rude had tried to warn him but he hadn't listened. He'd been so busy trying to dull the pain he felt over Cissnei's death, he didn't even consider that he might be overdoing it. Thinking about Cissnei made Reno's chest ache and he was sorely tempted to reach for his flask again.

"Are you okay?"

Reno looked at Tifa, surprised by the question. It was then that he realized his vision was blurring with tears. He hastily scrubbed his eyes with his hands and nodded. "Yeah…just thinking," he muttered.

"You miss your friend," she guessed. Her brown eyes were sympathetic on him.

He could have used that to his advantage. He could have let the compassionate brunette reach out for him and draw him into a comforting embrace. For reasons he couldn't even guess, Reno declined the possibility and stood up, walking away from Tifa and returning to his partner's side. Rude's chiseled features were faintly puzzled as the bald man regarded him.

"You passed up a good opportunity," stated Rude in a low voice.

Reno nodded. "Yeah. Something about using emotions to get a chick doesn't sit right with me, though."

"Hmph…that wouldn't usually stop you."

Reno frowned. His partner made a good point. Usually he'd use whatever means necessary to get a girl he liked into his bed. Why was Tifa any different? He looked at her again, watching the way she spoke soothingly to other frightened civilians. He thought he understood why he'd neglected to take his chance, then. Tifa wasn't a typical woman. She was emotionally stronger than average, more generous than most people of either gender and brave. It made him feel like a dirty rat to even think of using emotional manipulation to gain favor with her.

The heavy footsteps from above continued for perhaps another ten minutes before finally fading into the distance. People began to relax once the threat retreated and Reno watched as Nanaki approached Tifa and complimented her on keeping her fellow survivors calm. The brunette smiled at the lion and she reached out and stroked his mane, making him purr like any common house cat. For some reason, it made Reno a little jealous. He wished he was getting a good pat from the pretty foreigner and he laughed when he imagined himself wearing a pair of cat ears and whiskers to get affection.

"Something funny, Red?" Rude was smirking at him, enjoying the outburst of amusement even though he didn't know the source.

"Just thinking too much, yo." Reno curbed his amusement and continued admiring Tifa in the distance.

When the WEAPON was out of range of the fortress, the loud speakers came on again and Rufus ordered all fighting teams to assemble. Reno shared a grin with Rude and exchanged a high-five with him.

"Lock and load, baby!" Reno yelled. The Turks and the militia began to immediately assemble, while the civilians continued with their regular activities. As he began to follow his partner to the hangar, Reno noticed Tifa watching him with confusion and concern that she couldn't _quite_ hide completely.

_~Hell, I could die hunting this bad boy down,~_ thought the redhead. _~Might as well get a smooch before I head out.~_

Reno didn't offer Tifa any explanations as he paused long enough to slide an arm around her waist and pull her tightly against him. She was too startled to struggle against his hold and he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, letting everyone within visual distance know his intentions in no uncertain terms. He didn't spare the tongue and he enjoyed the feel of her feminine curves pressing against his body as he took advantage of her surprise and plundered her mouth. He released her after a moment and grinned while she staggered.

As soon as she got her wits back, Tifa let everyone know in no uncertain terms how she felt about being mauled. The sound of her hand colliding with Reno's face echoed off the cavern walls and a nearby elderly woman giggled like a schoolgirl.

* * *

"Damn, she smacked you good and proper," Rude observed as Reno climbed into the chopper with him. The redhead was sporting a vivid red handprint on the right side of his face.

Reno nodded but he was grinning with satisfaction. "Totally worth it, yo. I think she likes me."

"Whatever you say, partner," Rude muttered. He removed his shades and pulled the targeting visor down from the ceiling while his companion started the engine. After securing the visor to his head, Rude picked up the communication device and spoke into it.

"Fox twenty-four, prepared for engagement."

Tseng's voice broke through the transmission. "Snake sixty-two, ready."

Yuffie's voice spoke up next. "Ground team one, ready to go!"

Nanaki spoke calmly. "Ground team two, ready."

Rufus' voice broke through next. "Cougar, armed and ready. Target is north by northeast. Converge and destroy at my signal."

The armed forces of Cosmo Canyon began to leave then, heading in the direction where the WEAPON was retreating. Those on the ground were carried by hovering transport vehicles, while the helicopter air force hovered above.

"Hey Rude," Reno said as he piloted the chopper, "Do ya ever think we're kind of nuts for going after these fuckers?"

"All the time," agreed the bald man.

"Good thing I'm wasted, yo."

Rude glanced at his partner and frowned. "You sober enough to do this?"

Reno smirked. "The day I can't pilot a chopper is the day I call it quits, man. I can do this."

Rude made no further arguments and he focused on setting up his target control while Reno piloted the chopper to follow the rest of the air force. Within minutes, they had their target in range. The WEAPON wasn't quite as large as the usual ones they were used to but it still towered over the trees. It was humanoid in shape from the waist up, but from the waist down it had a lion's body.

"Air teams, begin firing on the WEAPON," ordered Rufus over the radio. Reno circled the chopper around behind the creature while Rude launched the rockets. The WEAPON roared in pain and anger as the air force began to bombard it with missiles and gunfire. The ground forces waited for their signal while the air force unloaded everything they had against the creature.

"Snake sixty-two, out of ammo," Tseng reported. The WEAPON fired lasers at his chopper and he narrowly avoided the hit.

"Tseng!" Yuffie's voice cried over the intercom.

"I'm fine," answered Tseng's voice a moment later.

Rude launched their last missile and reported it. Rufus' chopper fired two more before the president reported that explosives were depleted. "Ground forces, move in," Rufus ordered.

Yuffie's team went first and Nanaki's followed closely behind. The petite Ninja immediately loosed her intimidating shuriken at the creature, while Nanaki made an enormous leap and landed on the WEAPON's left shoulder. While the creature flailed and attempted to remove the nuisance, the ground forces began firing cannons and missiles at it. The choppers circled the area and shot regular ammo at the beast while the ground teams worked together to finish it off.

Finally, the WEAPON began to collapse and the ground teams hastily moved out of the way as it fell. When it lay still, Yuffie hollered with exuberance and jumped up on it's back next to Nanaki.

"We _rule_! Gaia can kiss my ass!"

Reno laughed aloud over the com unit. "You got it, honey!"

Rufus' voice spoke over the transmission. "All teams, disassemble what you can and prepare to transport the remains back to the base."

Unfortunately, they had no lead scientist any longer to study the samples. The science team was good but without Hollander, there wasn't much of a chance of something useful coming out of the tests.

* * *

"Let's see how you look in your new duds," Zack encouraged as he practically shoved Cloud into the flimsy dressing room. "If you need any help, just holler."

"Uh, thanks," Cloud responded from behind the curtain. "I think I can get it myself."

Zack chuckled and waited while the blond changed into his new uniform. He looked up when Sephiroth entered the barracks and he nodded at the General. Sephiroth approached and regarded the closed curtain curiously.

"Cloud's trying on his new threads," Zack informed.

Sephiroth nodded and he appeared to be ready to walk away when Cloud exited from the tiny changing room. The General practically broke his neck staring and Zack nearly laughed aloud. Cloud looked very, very good in the navy blue uniform. Zack couldn't really blame Sephiroth for admiring him and for the first time, he realized how deeply his General's interests ran in Strife.

"It's a little tight in the thighs," Cloud said as he made adjustments. "Feels pretty good, though." His bright gaze lifted from his clothing and he noticed Sephiroth staring at him. His fair face flooded with color and Zack was hard-put not to pick on him.

"Um, is it okay?" Cloud asked uncertainly.

"It…suits you," Sephiroth answered in a clipped tone. "Excuse me." The General retreated from the area gracefully and if Zack hadn't just seen the way he'd reacted to the sight of Cloud, he wouldn't have known anything was wrong.

"That was odd," Cloud said. "Zack, do I look funny or something?"

Zack covered his mouth and coughed into his hand, shaking his head. "No, you look great, kid. I think you took Seph by surprise, is all."

Cloud shrugged self-consciously.

* * *

A week passed and Zack got ambushed by his fellow officers on his way into the garden to visit Aerith. Genesis grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him to the Soldier barracks and into the strategy room. Zack grunted a complaint but he froze when he saw Angeal and Sephiroth waiting there.

"What the hell's going on?" Zack snapped, frowning at his comrades.

"It's the girl," Sephiroth informed him.

"What girl?" Zack's brows furrowed. "Aerith?"

His three companions nodded in unison and he shrugged. "What about her?"

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth before answering. "Sephiroth overheard the Director talking about moving her, Zack. We wanted you to know first, since you seem to have grown so attached to her."

"Moving her where?" Zack got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"To the secure medical ward," answered Sephiroth. He crossed his arms over his chest. "She's unstable, Zack. She talks to herself at night and it's frightening the other civilians."

Zack shook his head. "They can't do that to her! They can't keep her under restriction without some proof that she's crazy."

"Talking to oneself is fair proof of madness," Genesis said dryly.

"I don't care!" Zack grew agitated and he looked at Sephiroth pleadingly. "She's harmless! She's finally starting to come out of her shell and if they treat her that way, she'll only get worse! Talk to Lazard, will you? He'll listen to you."

"Zackary, we have to put the safety of the community above personal feelings," answered Sephiroth in a low voice.

"But Aerith wouldn't hurt a fly!" Zack argued. "Hell, I saw her pick up a spider and carry it to the corner of the room so nobody would kill it! Come on, man…this isn't right."

Sephiroth studied him thoughtfully, his emerald cat-eyes narrowed. "There may be a way, but it would require further responsibility on your part."

Zack shrugged. "I'll do whatever it takes. I don't want to see Aerith wind up in a straight jacket."

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement. "I expected no less of you. You'll need to declare yourself her official guardian. She can't sleep in the civilian quarters any longer so you'll have to accept moving her things to the medical ward—"

"What if she sleeps in my quarters, instead?" Zack insisted. When Genesis raised his eyebrows, he pressed on. "Hey, if they think she's some kind of threat, is there a better place for her to sleep than the Soldier barracks? It's more heavily guarded than even the med ward, right?"

"That's true," conceded Angeal with a nod.

"I'm not quite fond of the idea of sleeping in a room with someone that speaks to dead people," Genesis sighed. When Zack scowled at him, he shrugged. "Oh, all right. I suppose I can cram a pillow over my head."

Angeal stepped forward and put his hand on Zack's shoulder, looking into his eyes with brotherly concern. "You understand you'll be completely responsible for this girl if you go through with this?"

Zack nodded. "I get that. I'm fine with it, Angeal. Like I said, Aerith wouldn't hurt anybody."

Angeal exchanged a partially amused look with the other two officers and Zack blushed, knowing they were onto him. "On the bright side, this may give you an opportunity," he said softly.

"Hey, I'm not going to take advantage of her," protested Zack. "I can be a gentleman, guys."

"Are you certain she wants you to?" Sephiroth quipped. It wasn't common but he occasionally exhibited a playful side and he was smirking dryly at Zack.

"Hey, that was just uncalled for," Zack grumbled. "You pick the worst times to start making jokes, Seph."

Sephiroth shrugged. "My timing could be better, I admit."

"So we're in agreement?" Angeal said. "Aerith will be put into Zack's custody?"

The others nodded and Sephiroth spoke again. "I'll speak with Director Lazard on Zack's behalf. In the meantime Zack, you may want to start moving her things to your sleeping quarters and explain to her what's happening."

Zack heaved a sigh and nodded. He just hoped Aerith would understand and not get the wrong idea.

* * *

"So, I'm moving in with you?" Aerith tried to understand what Zack was telling her. He looked so nervous and worried, she couldn't get offended even if she tried.

"Yeah…for now, at least." He took her hands and squeezed them gently. His handsome features looked guilty, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Aerith, please believe me when I say I won't lay a finger on you at night. I swear, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

She giggled before she could stop herself and she returned the pressure of his hands. "I'm not worried, Zack. Please, don't be so nervous! I know I'm safer with you than with anyone else in this community, okay?"

He nodded uncertainly, still looking like a kicked puppy.

"They're afraid of me, aren't they?" Aerith guessed, glancing around at the other civilians tending the garden. "Because I hear people in the Lifestream."

Zack shifted on his feet uncomfortably, somehow managing to look even more miserable. "They just don't understand," he murmured, lowering his eye.

Aerith's heart swelled at his efforts and she pulled one hand out of his grasp and reached up to brush aside the dark lock of hair that fell over his eye. "Neither do you," she whispered, "but _you_ aren't afraid of me."

Zack met her eyes and shook his head. "Nope. I'm not afraid of you." He grinned boyishly and shrugged. "My friends always said I had more balls than brains, though. Should I be scared, honey?"

Aerith smiled warmly, endeared to him. "No," she assured. "Even if I were a threat, you're the last person that should ever be afraid of me, Zack."

Ifalna had warned her that one day, she might meet a man who would turn her world upside-down and make her breathless and giddy. Evidently, her prediction was right. Aerith could hardly avoid smiling when Zack looked at her and he made her feel safer than she'd ever felt before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Zack looked over her shoulder and grinned at someone. Having gotten familiar with his affection for a certain blond man, Aerith turned around and wasn't surprised to see Cloud Strife coming into the garden. She smiled and waved at him as he approached and he gave her a little smile in return. He was a sweet person…perhaps a little introverted. Aerith liked him almost as much as she liked Zack.

"Hello," Cloud greeted as he approached. "I just came to see if there were any carrots. I…uh…have sort of a weakness for them."

Aerith chuckled in amusement as the blond shifted on his feet in a manner that reminded her of Zack. "No need to be embarrassed, Cloud. Here, I think there are a few ready for harvesting…why don't you come with me and we'll pick some for you?"

Cloud smiled bashfully. "You're sure it's not any trouble? I don't want to be a pig."

Aerith smiled at him. "It's no trouble. I just wish I could get certain other people to eat their vegetables as much as you do." She pinched Zack on the arm meaningfully and giggled when he yelped.

* * *

Reeve looked up at the man-demon floating in the tank, studying it with a frown. Chaos was sleeping deeply, with an oxygen mask strapped over his mouth and nose. His alabaster features were relaxed in repose, eerily beautiful to the engineer. As fascinating as Chaos was, Reeve sorely missed the demon's host. He'd forged a friendship with Vincent in the time he'd gotten to know him. Reeve had many friends, being the outgoing, warm person that he was. None of them were quite like Vincent, though. Immortal, tragic, beautiful Vincent…who had loved the woman that gave birth to Sephiroth.

Waking Chaos would be bad, he knew. While the entity had power that would be beneficial in the fight against the WEAPONS, Chaos thrived on spirit energy. He couldn't join the fight again without giving into his hunger for souls and feeding on people. Reeve never would have suspected such a creature to have a conscience yet for some reason, Chaos chose to sleep after vanquishing Omega, rather than endanger the thinning human population. Whether he'd done so of his own accord or because of Vincent's influence, Reeve couldn't say.

The engineer lifted one hand and placed it over the glass of the tank, spreading his fingers. "Are you still in there at all, Vincent?" Reeve murmured.

"I very much doubt it, engineer."

Reeve turned to regard Hojo, who had entered the chamber unannounced. He frowned at the scientist in distaste. "You can't know that."

"Oh, but I can," countered Hojo with an oily smile. "I know Mr. Valentine. He has no reason to stay, you see. He's a coward."

Reeve glared at him, hating him. He knew that Hojo was responsible for Vincent's condition. Hojo was responsible for quite a few things and the man never expressed any regret for the human misery he'd caused with his experiments. "Of everyone in this room, I doubt that Vincent is the cowardly one."

Hojo chuckled and looked up at the floating demon. "But tell me how you _really_ feel, Mr. Tuesti. That…_thing_…floating in the tank is not your friend. You're a fool to think otherwise."

Reeve narrowed his eyes. "You're always reminding us of what a bad idea it would be to release Chaos. I hardly think it's due to your concern for the human population."

"Then what do you think inspires me, hmmm?" Hojo looked somewhat interested.

Reeve looked at Chaos, then back at Hojo. It became clear to him as though someone shouted it in his ear. "You're afraid," he said with certainty. "Your death is floating in this tank and you know it." They'd barely kept Vincent from murdering Hojo when he agreed to stop hibernating in his coffin and help with the Deepground situation. The man had every reason to hate Hojo's guts.

"Oh, I doubt Chaos cares whether I live or die," Hojo chuckled, "and Vincent Valentine is no longer a threat."

"Then why are you afraid?" Questioned Reeve.

"You have an interesting imagination, Mr. Tuesti," answered the scientist with another smirk.

Deciding it was pointless to continue verbally sparring with the man, Reeve turned away from the tank and went back to his desk. "I have work to do," he said. "It was good speaking with you, Hojo."

Familiar with the dismissive tone, Hojo gave one last, departing chuckle and left him alone. Reeve felt his tension drain away once the professor was gone and he marveled at how easily the man could create stress. "I let him get to me," he muttered. "I should know better, by now."

He flipped open his scanning device and activated it before plugging the jack into his temple and getting started. After making a few adjustments, he began scanning the territory around Modeoheim. His dark eyes flitted to Chaos as he worked and he again wondered if Vincent would ever regain control of his body. His pondering became distracted as the monitor bleeped at him and he frowned when he saw the large mass on the screen, southeast of the fort.

"Well, it looks like we have something to keep us busy today, Vincent."

* * *

Cloud munched on his third carrot and flipped the page of the book he was reading. He was ashamed to have gone through half the fresh produce Aerith had given him already but it tasted so good, he couldn't stop. Just as he bit down again, the loud speakers came on.

"All SOLDIER and medical teams assemble," Director Lazard ordered, "A WEAPON has been detected to the southeast. Make preparations and move in to engage."

Cloud shut the book he was reading and put his half-eaten carrot in the basket with the others. His adrenaline pumped as he left his bunk and hurried to watch the hunting parties leave. He didn't have the rank or status to join in the fight yet…his duty was to help guard the base from attack when the Soldiers were away. He hated being left behind but at least he had his foot in the door. He thought of Sephiroth and wondered what the General was like in battle.

Ironically, as soon as Cloud exited the bunker he literally ran into the man that was on his mind. His face collided with Sephiroth's chest and he had a heavenly moment of feeling the General's satiny skin against his lips before he fell on his ass. Stunned and confused, Cloud looked up at Sephiroth with wide eyes as the taller man stopped in his tracks.

"Um…sorry," Cloud mumbled, struggling to his feet.

Sephiroth's emerald gaze held him fast as the General reached down and offered a leather-gloved hand to him. Cloud took it and allowed him to help him to his feet. People were running past the two of them as they stared at one another. Cloud felt the blush flooding his cheeks as his eyes automatically went to the exposed portion of Sephiroth's chest, where his lips had just been. Sephiroth's mouth opened as if he were about to say something but Zack came up behind him and upon spotting Cloud, he skidded to a halt.

"Cloud! Hey buddy, I've got a favor to ask," Zack said.

The moment was gone. Sephiroth gave Cloud a nod before continuing on to join the others in the transport garage. Cloud sighed and looked at Zack, forcing a little smile on his face. "What is it?"

"That girl Aerith," Zack said, "I need someone to look after her while I'm gone and you're the only one I trust, man. Will you do it?" Zack's expression was intense and serious. "It's pretty important to me."

Cloud nodded. "Of course. I'll keep her safe for you, Zack."

The black-haired Soldier visibly relaxed and he smiled. "Thanks, Cloudy. I owe you one." There was no telling how long he'd be gone and Cloud was aware that even someone with Zack's skills might not make it through a battle with a WEAPON.

"Take care of yourself, Zack."

Zack nodded. "I'll do my best, buddy. You just take care of my girl for me, 'till I get back."

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Aerith pulled her knees up and circled her legs with her arms. Her broom skirt pooled around her on the floor and she ignored the curious looks she got as other civilians passed through the Den.

"They've done this before," Cloud answered, trying his best to sound reassuring. "Zack can take care of himself."

"I hope so," sighed the girl. She had her hair twisted into a long braid and it fell down her back to her waist, tied off at the end with a pink ribbon. "I'm a little scared, Cloud."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised, reaching down from his seat on the armchair to pat her slender shoulder.

"It isn't that," protested Aerith. "I'm afraid Zack will get hurt."

Cloud frowned, empathizing with her. He was afraid of the same thing. He was also afraid that Sephiroth would get hurt and he was stuck there, unable to help either of them in the fight. "They know what they're doing," he insisted.

* * *

Aerith tried to ignore the screams in her head, tried to shut them out. It wasn't doing any good and before long, she had to excuse herself to the bunk that she was now sharing with Zack. She curled up on the cot and held onto Zack's pillow, embracing it and taking comfort in his lingering scent.

"Please stop," she begged in a whisper, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't understand what you want!"

The cries continued, until Aerith was clutching her head and crying softly. The pain and confusion eventually gave birth to an idea that she had never considered before. The planet wanted something from her…of that, she was certain. It was sending WEAPONS out to destroy humankind but she'd never considered attempting communication with any of them, before. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the rough wall, thinking about it. The WEAPONS were guardians of Gaia. What if she could talk to one of them and convince it that humans weren't the threat that the planet perceived them to be?

Aerith sat up slowly, her eyes blank as the plan formulated in her mind. She had to try. She could hardly bear the constant influx of yelling, angry voices in her mind. Maybe she could put an end to all of this if she did it right. She got out of bed, slipped on a coat and began to walk purposefully out of the barracks. A guard asked her a question and she responded automatically, fabricating that she needed to use the restroom. She hardly slowed as she passed him and her footsteps took her up and out to the exit. The guards tried to stop her but she instinctively told their spirits to go to sleep and they fell in a heap at her feet.

Aerith looked out at the frozen landscape and steeled herself, stepping over the unconscious bodies of the guards as she tightened her coat around her.

* * *

Zack was exuberant when he returned to the base with the others. They'd taken down another weapon—dubbed "Opal" by Reeve. Unfortunately, they hadn't had the time to collect samples from it because another weapon was in the area and it was getting too close for comfort. They didn't have enough firepower left to risk another fight so they returned to the base. The first thing on Zack's mind was Aerith and he immediately began to look for her when he returned. He spotted Cloud in the Den as he was passing by and he smiled at the blond. When Cloud returned his gaze without smiling, Zack's senses tingled and he knew something was wrong.

"Hey, why so serious?" He looked around and a frown tugged at his lips. "Where's Aerith at?"

"Zack," Cloud said gravely, looking thoroughly miserable, "I'm sorry. I tried to watch out for her but—"

"Where _is_ she?" Zack interrupted, all happiness gone.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know. She said she had a headache and she went to bed. When I went to check on her she was gone and the guards out front said she came up to them and they just…passed out. She went outside somewhere."

Zack was sure that all the color was draining from his face as Cloud spoke. "She went outside?" He demanded. "Alone? Nobody tried to follow her?"

"By the time the guards woke up, she was long gone," Cloud explained with a wince. "They say her footsteps lead off to the west."

Zack didn't hang around to hear more. He rushed off and he ignored Angeal's questioning shout as he charged through the corridors and made his way back to the garage. "I need a snow mobile," he barked at the technicians. "Pronto!"

While they readied a vehicle for him, Zack checked his gear and grabbed a pair of goggles. Genesis came running into the garage and by the look on his face, he'd overheard what happened and had guessed what Zack was up to.

"Don't try to stop me," Zack growled as the redhead approached him. "She'll get killed out there on her own!"

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Genesis replied. He handed a materia-equipped bangle over to Zack. "Take this with you. It might come in handy."

Zack took the bangle and noticed that it had a couple of summon materia, yellow materia and spell materia socketed to it. "Thanks, Gen. I'll contact you guys when I find her."

Genesis nodded. "Watch your ass."

* * *

Aerith stared at the creature before her. It was much, much smaller than the usual WEAPONS, only standing five feet above her. It looked very much like a man, save for the white, chitinous armor that covered it from head to toe. The face was smooth and almost featureless, with tiny nostrils and no visible mouth. She concentrated, shivering in the cold as she tried to speak to it. The purple eyes glared balefully down at her and she realized she wasn't getting through to it. She thought she heard the sound of a motor vehicle approaching from behind but she ignored it and continued trying to communicate with the WEAPON.

The creature's eyes lit up and Aerith knew she was about to join her mother in the Lifestream. Her only regret was that she'd been too timid to act on her feelings for Zack. She whispered his name and tried not to be afraid. The sound of the vehicle came closer and as if summoned by her thoughts, Zackary Fair drove up on a snowmobile and skidded it to a halt. Aerith stared with an open mouth as he jumped off of the vehicle and charged straight at the WEAPON, with his enhanced sword held high over his head.

Zack was like a berserker. His weapon flashed in the grey light as he unleashed a wild flurry of blows against Aerith's would-be attacker. He shouted at the top of his lungs and a savage snarl twisted his lips as he struck the WEAPON again and again. He had a bangle on his wrist and he activated one of the green materia. A black vortex appeared around the WEAPON, warping its form oddly for a moment. The creature staggered and let loose a pain-filled roar. It lifted its arm in an attempt to fire a projectile at Zack but the Soldier's sword chopped down and severed it in one neat, forceful blow.

He was magnificent. She'd never seen him fight before now and for the first time, she understood why Soldiers were praised as practically super-human. If he weren't on her side, she thought she might be terrified of him. Zack didn't slow or stop his attacks on the WEAPON and it had no chance to retaliate under the force and speed of his slashes. One armored leg buckled and as the creature began to collapse, Zack swept his sword in an arc and severed the head from the body. The WEAPON went down in a heap, lying motionless in the snow.

"Zack," Aerith breathed, staring as he stood panting over the remains. He lifted his head and gave her a look that made her cringe. "I…I…"

Zack sheathed his blade, closed the distance between the two of them and grasped her slender shoulders in his hands. "Aerith, what the hell were you thinking? What were you trying to _do_? You almost got yourself killed!"

"I was trying to talk to it," she said in a quivering voice.

Zack's mouth fell open. "You wanted to _talk_ to a WEAPON?" He released her and dragged his gloved fingers through his black, spiky hair, sighing heavily. "Aerith…these things can't be reasoned with! They're not people, understand? They're living weapons and the only thing _they_ want is to kill all of us!"

She shook her head. "You don't understand…they're at least partially sentient. If I can talk to even one of them, the planet might—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Zack made a slashing motion in the air with his hand. "The fucking planet doesn't care what any of us has to say, got it? You can't change that and all you'll accomplish by trying is getting yourself killed!"

Aerith's vision blurred with tears and she lowered her eyes, sniffing. She knew he was only being harsh with her because he cared, but this was the first time Zack had ever been anything other than gentle with her. "You're angry with me."

Zack looked at her and the anger melted from his features, to be replaced by remorse. "No, Sweetheart…I'm not angry. Okay, maybe just a little but it's only because I was so scared." He reached out and gently caressed her face with one hand. "I nearly shit my pants when I found out you up and vanished. When I followed your tracks and saw that thing looming over you, I…I…dammit, Aerith—"

Before Zack could finish saying whatever he was struggling to say, the vanquished WEAPON moved and lifted the arm that was still intact. Aerith's eyes went round as she saw a panel open on the creature's hand and she opened her mouth to shout a warning. She wasn't fast enough. The sound of automatic gunfire was brief and loud. Aerith felt something warm and wet splatter her face and she realized it was Zack's blood when she saw a spray of it erupt from the left side of his torso. He grunted and clasped a hand over the wound, reaching for his gun with his other hand. He began to collapse in the snow, rapidly losing strength.

"No," Aerith sobbed as she put her arms around him. "Please, no!"

"Aerith," Zack coughed, spitting blood. "Run."

The WEAPON was attempting to take another shot with the last of its strength and Aerith shouted and reached inward, tapping hidden reservoirs of power she didn't even know she possessed. She flung her hand out and a stream of blue-green energy arched out of it and struck the creature, finishing it off. She stared in confusion at the corpse, then at her hand. Zack coughed again and began to lose consciousness, drawing her attention back to him.

"Don't die," Aerith pleaded.

She tapped into that secretive pool inside again and bent it to her will, commanding it to save him. She splayed her hand over the holes in his shirt, urging her powers to mend the torn flesh beneath. The blood flow slowed and stopped and she furrowed her brow with concentration, refusing to stop until the wounds were closed. When she was sure her work was done, she nearly collapsed on top of him and she heaved a sob of relief. His breathing was deep and even but he'd passed out.

She had to get him back to the fort. The immediate danger was gone but he probably needed a blood transfusion and real medical attention. Aerith started to try and wake him up but her ears picked up the sound of slow, rhythmic stomps in the distance and she looked up to see another WEAPON heading their way. This one was huge and it was turquoise in color.

"Oh, no."

There was no time to try and drag Zack onto the snow mobile. Soon, the big WEAPON would be in range to spot them and Aerith knew they'd never outrun it, once it targeted them. She looked around in desperation and she found a heavy rock formation a few feet away. There was a small opening in the bottom, large enough to fit a man. Hoping that there was enough room inside for both of them, Aerith grabbed Zack under the arms and dragged him as quickly as she could to the formation. He groaned and she murmured soothingly to him, feeling like her back was breaking under the strain.

Thankfully, the space inside the rock formation opened wider into a little cavern after she made it through the hole with her burden and she was able to pull Zack all the way inside. She climbed over him as quickly as she could and she yanked her coat off to sweep away their tracks in the snow. The WEAPON was cresting the hillside when Aerith squeezed back into the small cave. She couldn't do anything about Zack's snowmobile and she hoped the creature wasn't intelligent enough to guess where they'd hidden. She put her coat back on and painstakingly propped Zack's back against the wall of the cave. His eye opened and she covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head when he tried to speak.

The ground trembled as the gigantic footsteps continued their approach. Zack seemed to realize what was going on and he stared into her eyes and put his arms around her. He was shivering and Aerith pressed closer to him to share her body warmth. She kept her gaze locked with his and opened the palm of her hand, letting a green flame of energy manifest. Zack loosened his hold on her and reached up and behind to grasp the hilt of his sword. If the WEAPON found them, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

As it closed in, the shaking became so violent that Aerith feared the cave would collapse on them. She bit her lip to hold back the cries of fear that wanted to break free and she drew comfort from Zack's presence. He was holding her gaze, his amethyst eye steady and confident on her as the WEAPON stopped near the cave entrance and began to investigate. Aerith knew then that he loved her, and she in turn loved him too.

Aerith parted her lips, on the verge of speaking Zack's name one last time. He shook his head and suddenly, his mouth was covering hers in a kiss. The feel of his lips moving against hers was so hypnotic that for a moment, nothing else mattered. His tongue gently sought entry to her mouth and she allowed it, pushing her fingers through his dark hair and returning the caress of his tongue eagerly. She gasped as an enormous foot stomped down right outside of the cave but Zack's kiss muffled her fearful exclamation. Aerith supposed there were worst ways to go than being smushed in the middle of making out with a handsome man.

Again, her preparation to die was proven moot. Much to Aerith's surprise, the WEAPON only stopped for a moment, picked up its fallen brother and then moved on, losing interest when it found no visible signs of humans. The footsteps slowly and steadily faded into the distance while Zack kissed Aerith into stupidity.

When he finally released her mouth, Aerith was in a daze. She stared at Zack with kiss-swollen lips and an expression that was surely idiotic. He was breathing heavily and he let go of his sword hilt and traced her lips with his fingers. "Sorry about that," he murmured huskily, "I figured you wouldn't slap me over it, under the circumstances."

Aerith blinked. Why would she slap him for giving her a kiss like that? Her eyes settled on the patch covering his left eye and she suddenly understood. Zack didn't think he was desirable, any more.

"It was wonderful," she assured him bashfully. He needed to know he wasn't ugly…needed to know how she felt even if it embarrassed her to say it. Aerith closed the distance between their faces and pressed her lips against his. He tensed in surprise before relaxing and returning her kiss. His arms went around her again and he groaned softly into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

After an indeterminable amount of time, they broke apart again and stared at one another. "Aerith," Zack said breathlessly, "how did you do that…thing that you did? With the green flame, I mean. I was dying and you healed me without materia."

"I'm not sure," she told him honestly, biting her lip. "Mama used to be able to do things like that, but I didn't think I inherited it. Zack, you can't tell anybody, okay?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't know what to tell them if I tried. Let's just worry about getting safely back to the base, sweet stuff."

Aerith agreed. Though she'd healed his wounds, Zack was too pale and he was shivering. He'd be much better off in his own bed, after getting medical attention.

* * *

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 5

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

"You look like shit."

Zack climbed off the snowmobile and gave Genesis a humorless smirk. "Thanks. Next time I'll remember to put on some makeup before going out." He moved to give Aerith room to dismount and his knees almost buckled. Aerith cried out in concern and Genesis lunged to his side and put a supportive arm around him.

"Where are you hurt?" asked the redhead with a frown, looking Zack's body up and down in search of wounds.

"It's healed now," Zack explained with a sidelong look at Aerith. "Uh, she got to my materia in time to save my ass. I'm just dizzy from loss of blood."

The redhead gave him an odd look, but then shrugged. "So you ran into one of our 'friends' while you were out there, eh?" Genesis continued to support Zack, walking him out of the garage and into the shelter, with Aerith following closely behind.

"Yeah, we had ourselves a little party," Zack confirmed with a grunt. The muscles in his side were tight where the bullets had pierced him, even though the damage was completely healed. "They're getting smaller."

"What are you talking about?"

"The WEAPONS," Zack explained. "Unless the one I fought was just a reject, the planet's starting to make smaller WEAPONS. It was almost human sized."

"You took it down by yourself?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he did," Aerith answered before Zack could open his mouth.

Zack looked at her, unsure of that. He'd blacked out for a short while after being hit and all he knew was that she'd used some kind of blue-green energy to heal his wounds. She'd been prepared to use that same power to protect the both of them when the big WEAPON was passing them by. Since he'd promised not to tell anyone about her strange ability, he didn't refute her claim that he finished the WEAPON off because there was no way anyone would believe she did it unless he gave away her secret.

"Like I said, it was smaller than normal," Zack replied.

"Why didn't you try to bring it back with you for study?" Demanded Genesis, "And what happened to contacting us when you found her?"

"Uh, we were kind of busy hiding from its big brother, Gen. We're lucky the normal sized WEAPON didn't find us or crush the snowmobile."

Genesis sighed. "You could have contacted us."

"The only thing on my mind at the time was getting us both back here in one piece," argued Zack. "If it wasn't just a fluke, I'm sure we'll see more of the mini WEAPONS anyhow."

"It makes no sense," Genesis said thoughtfully as he guided Zack down the corridor leading to the medical wing. "Why would the planet deliberately start manufacturing smaller, weaker WEAPONS?"

Zack's eye roved the walls and ceiling of the rocky corridor and he frowned. "Maybe because the big guys can't get to us in here. Maybe the planet's trying to adapt so that it can ferret us out of our tunnels."

Genesis looked somewhat surprised. "I can hardly believe I didn't come up with that before you. Kudos, Zack…I think you're getting smarter."

Having known Genesis for long enough to tell when an insult was meant in brotherly affection, Zack wasn't offended. Aerith, however, had no such familiarity with the redhead and she glared at him.

"Zack isn't just a big dumb jock," she defended.

Genesis looked so surprised and offended by her outburst that it made Zack laugh. He winked at the girl to pacify her. "Don't get upset, Aerith. That's just Gen's way. He didn't mean anything by it." His laughter pulled his sore muscles taut and he ended the sentence with a groan and stopped walking. "Hold up…gotta catch my breath."

Whatever umbrage Genesis felt at Aerith's lecture vanished and his features took on a faintly concerned expression as Zack pressed a hand against his side and took a few slow breaths. Aerith put a hand on Zack's shoulder and gazed at him with open worry.

"I'm okay," Zack assured them. "Just a little sore where I got injured. Laughing isn't a good idea, right now."

"You could have internal injuries," Genesis predicted ominously.

Zack shook his head. "No, it's totally healed. Aerith did a good job with the…uh…cure materia."

Genesis again looked at him oddly. "Were you conscious when she healed you?"

"No, why?"

The redhead glanced at Aerith, who was looking more uncomfortable by the moment. "That's the second time you've claimed she healed you with materia, but I don't recall socketing any Cure materia to that bangle I loaned you. It was mostly destructive and defensive materia."

"I used healing potions," Aerith said quickly. "He had a pack of them in his snowmobile and I poured a couple down his throat and on his wounds."

"Interesting," Genesis said with a narrow-eyed look at the girl. "You didn't say that before I made the observation about the materia."

"I didn't think it was important," she told him in a tight voice. "I just wanted to get Zack to a doctor. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Lay off, Genesis," Zack sighed, hoping his voice wouldn't give away his anxiety. "What the hell difference does it make? What do you think she did, conjure a magical green light and heal me on her own?"

Aerith's eyes widened but Zack smirked at Genesis, keeping his expression deliberately sarcastic. The redhead's lips compressed with annoyance and he let the matter drop. As they neared the medical ward, Cloud's voice called out to them. They stopped and turned around to find the blond jogging toward them with a look of relief and guilt on his face.

"You found her," Cloud said as he approached. "Zack, I'm sorry…you were counting on me and—"

"It's not your fault, Cloud," Zack assured him with a forgiving smile. "The little lady is sneakier than I thought and she just gave you the slip."

"I'm sorry, Cloud," Aerith apologized remorsefully.

He shook his head. "As long as you're both safe, I guess it doesn't matter. Why did you go traveling outside alone, anyhow? What were you thinking…were you going to try and find the Soldier group that was out hunting, or something? I know you were worried about Zack but that was just plain stupid! You aren't hurt, are you?"

Zack and Aerith both blinked. Neither of them had ever heard Cloud say so much so quickly and it was a bit jarring. Genesis was looking at them with interest, curious to know why Aerith pulled her stunt, too. They couldn't tell them that she'd gone out there to try and talk to a WEAPON. That would just convince Genesis she was crazier than he thought and he'd probably go to Lazard and recommend she be locked up. Thinking quickly, Zack came up with an excuse.

"She was sleepwalking."

Cloud seemed to find the excuse satisfactory and he even gave Aerith a sympathetic look. "Tifa used to do that. I caught her wandering toward Mt. Nibel one night."

"Sleepwalking," repeated Genesis dubiously.

Aerith shrugged, following Zack's lead. "It doesn't happen all the time. I talk in my sleep more often."

"Well, aren't you a treat," Genesis said sarcastically. "Zack, tell me something…how does a sleepwalking girl make it outside without the guards stopping her?"

"I don't know," Zack snapped crossly. "Maybe they were asleep on the job or something. Can you stop playing detective long enough to help me into the med ward before I pass out?"

"You could use a nap," Genesis replied dryly, but he resumed helping Zack down the hall and he said no more about it.

Aerith and Cloud followed silently and by the time they got Zack into the medical ward and sitting on a bench, he was seeing black spots and panting. There weren't any doctors immediately available but Hojo offered to have a look at Zack and get him started on a blood transfusion. Zack wasn't thrilled by the thought of being examined by the professor, but he was too weak and dizzy to put up a serious protest. With Genesis' help, he followed Hojo into one of the examination rooms and lay down on the table. His friends watched as Hojo lifted up his shirt and examined the place he'd said he'd been injured.

"You're certain this is where you were struck?" Hojo's fingers moved over Zack's torso, pressing lightly in search of anything unusual beneath the skin. Zack grunted a little when the pressure reached the tightened area of muscle.

"I'm positive," Zack answered.

Hojo shook his head. "The skin's utterly smooth. There's no sign of entry or exit. What method did you use to close the wound?"

"Healing potions," Zack and Aerith said at the same time.

Hojo raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "There should still be some scarring, my boy. You aren't _lying_ to me, are you?"

"I've got no reason to lie," Zack said. "Anyway, I've always patched up pretty good."

Hojo gave Aerith a long, suspicious look that made her want to fidget, but he shrugged after a moment and turned his attention back to Zack. "Yes, you do patch up good. Be thankful for your Mako enhancements, Mr. Fair." He felt around for a few more moments before tugging Zack's shirt back down. "You've suffered some muscle strain but that's easily fixed. I'll get you started on the blood transfusion and a cold compress. You'll need to take a few days off duty to rest and recover."

* * *

Angeal came to visit shortly after Hojo started Zack on a pint of blood. The big Soldier looked angry as he walked into the examination room and after scanning Zack to assure himself that he was all right, he began his lecture.

"Next time, come to us before you rush out alone. This might not have happened if you'd had some backup with you, Zackary."

Zack winced. Unlike Sephiroth, the only time Angeal used his full name was when he was particularly annoyed with him. Though he wasn't yelling at him, his tone was such that Zack could tell he was on the verge of losing his temper.

"Look, I just wanted to get Aerith safely back," Zack argued. "Genesis knew I was heading out."

When Angeal gave Genesis a disapproving look, the redhead glared at Zack as if to say; _"Thanks a lot."_ Aloud, Genesis pleaded his case calmly. "Zack's a big boy. He said he would contact us once he found her or if he ran into trouble. It's hardly my fault he failed to do so."

"I didn't get the chance," argued Zack. Cloud and Aerith looked from one Soldier to the next as they bickered. "She was about to be attacked when I found her and the damn thing took a shot at me after I brought it down. After she healed me we had to hide from a bigger WEAPON and after that, I just wanted to get the hell back here!"

"So what they're saying is true?" Angeal said incredulously. "You took down a WEAPON on your own?"

"Apparently it wasn't a normal one," Genesis cut in. "It seems the planet's starting to manufacture a mini line of WEAPONS."

Angeal frowned. "How big was it?"

"I'd say about ten feet tall," answered Zack. "I'd have brought the carcass back with me but like I said, a bigger one came sniffing around and it picked up the body as it passed us by." Zack thought about that and furrowed his brows. "Hey, do you think WEAPONS are cannibals? Maybe the big one was hungry or something."

"I don't think that's what we need to be focusing on," Angeal said sternly. "Sephiroth is on his way and if I were you, I'd make sure to have an apology ready. He was just about to organize a search and rescue for you when we got word that you were back and I don't think he's pleased with you."

The color that Zack had regained to his face rapidly depleted. "Uh…I don't suppose you can talk to him for me, can you?"

Angeal shook his head. "You're on your own, Zack. You'll just have to find some way to pacify him yourself. Now that I know you're all right, I've got work to get back to."

"Wait—" Zack pleaded, but Angeal walked out of the room without looking back.

Genesis blew a low whistle and sighed. "Well, good luck, Zack."

"You too?" Zack protested as the redhead followed his lover out of the room. "Chicken!" The insult didn't affect Genesis at all and Zack sighed and looked at Cloud and Aerith. "Are you two going to take off too?"

"Of course not," Aerith said, though she looked very nervous. "It's my fault you're in trouble, after all."

"Mine too," Cloud said unhappily. His knee was bouncing rapidly and he drummed his fingers on his thighs and peered through the open entrance. "I guess we'll all face the music together."

"He won't do anything to either of you," Zack assured them.

"Why not?" Cloud asked dubiously.

"Well, she's a woman and you're a cadet," Zack pointed out. "Me on the other hand…I'm an officer and I'll bet you fifty gil the first thing out of Seph's mouth is going to be a lecture on how I should have known better."

Aerith grimaced and Cloud's knee bounced even faster. Zack looked at the blond with amusement, despite the sense of pending doom hanging over his head. "What's with the leg, Cloudy? I told you Seph won't hurt you."

Cloud looked down and he seemed a little surprised to find his knee bouncing. "It isn't that. I had coffee while you were out."

"How much?"

"Oh…a lot." Cloud looked away bashfully. "I wanted to be sure I'd be awake to hear news about you and Aerith. Since I didn't know how long it would be…I…overdid it a little."

Zack struggled not to laugh, knowing that it would only pain his sore muscles. "So you're hyped up on caffeine. No wonder you were babbling earlier."

"I was babbling?" It obviously came as a surprise to the blond. "I don't remember babbling."

"Well, for _you_, it was babbling," Aerith said with a smile. "For anyone else it would have been a normal string of questions, I think."

"Oh," Cloud said. He looked as though he would have said something else but he saw Sephiroth approaching outside and he snapped his mouth shut and tensed.

Zack braced himself as his superior walked into the room. Sephiroth's angelic features seemed perfectly calm and neutral but Zack knew better than to assume the man's mood matched his expression. "Uh, hey General. I'm all patched up and Aerith is fine, so there's no need to worry."

Sephiroth's cold, emerald gaze examined him from head to foot before scanning Cloud and Aerith. "I could expect foolishness like this from a civilian and a cadet," Sephiroth said in a carefully controlled voice, "but you should have known better, Zackary."

Cloud's eyes bugged out and met Zack's with amazement, causing the black-haired man to smirk. "See?" Zack said to the blond and Aerith. "I _told_ you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "You told them _what_, exactly?"

Zack cringed. "Um…that you wouldn't be interested in punishing them. Hey, I'm really sorry I goofed but I acted on my instincts, Sephiroth."

"And that nearly got you killed." Sephiroth sighed and checked the transfusion bag hanging over Zack's head. "I'm hearing some odd rumors about your little excursion. Care to tell me what this talk of you taking down a WEAPON is all about?"

Zack groaned softly, wondering how many times he was going to have to repeat the events before everyone was satisfied. He described what happened and Sephiroth listened attentively. When he was finished, the General looked through the open entrance to be sure nobody was in range outside and then he leaned over Zack and spoke to him in a low voice.

"As soon as they finish treating you, I want you to fill out a report. When you've finished that, you're to tell Reeve about this WEAPON you fought. You're off duty until further notice."

Zack nodded. "What about Hojo? Shouldn't I tell him about it, too?" He hated the thought of all the creepy questions the professor would likely ask him but Hojo was the top scientist on their team.

"No," Sephiroth said. "If Hojo wants to know more, he can ask Reeve. He'll only badger you for failing to bring back a sample and that will get us nowhere. If the planet is starting to produce these smaller WEAPONS regularly, we'll have a specimen for him soon enough."

Zack relaxed a little. In his own way, Sephiroth was looking out for him. "Thanks. I'll get right on it as soon as the blood transfusion's finished."

Sephiroth nodded and straightened up. As he turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder at Zack, then at Aerith. "Oh, and Zackary? Keep to your story about the girl."

"Er…story?" Zack felt a chill run up his spine as the General's feline gaze held his for a moment before Sephiroth faced forward and walked calmly out.

"He knows," Aerith said softly.

Cloud looked confused. "He knows about what?"

Zack stared at Aerith questioningly and nodded at Cloud. She nodded in return. "I think we can trust him," she said.

"We'll tell you after we leave here, Cloud," Zack offered. "I don't want to risk anyone eavesdropping."

"Okay," the blond agreed.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Zack was leaving Reeve's workshop with Cloud and Aerith at his side. Deciding they weren't going to get a lot of privacy indoors, Zack suggested they go outside to talk. Together, they took the tunnel leading outside and Zack checked around for other residents. Night was falling, so nobody else was out there. He ushered Cloud and Aerith away from the entrance to the underground, to make it less likely that the guards or any civilians near the entrance overheard them.

"Okay, here's the deal," Zack said, "Aerith healed me after I got shot by the WEAPON."

Cloud gave him a blank look. "Okay."

"I mean, she did it without materia or potions," Zack elaborated. "She healed me with her own bare hands."

Cloud's golden brows furrowed and he looked from Zack to Aerith. "How?"

"I'm Cetra," Aerith answered.

Cloud had never heard the term before so he merely shrugged in polite ignorance, but Zack had a different reaction. The Lieutenant's eye opened wide and he stared at the girl with surprise. "You didn't tell me that! That explains everything."

"I'm confused," Cloud admitted, scratching his head.

"The Cetra were here before us humans," Zack explained. "They had strange powers and could talk to the planet. I wish I could tell you more but I kind of didn't pay full attention in history class. I think some cultures called them the Ancients."

_That_ sounded familiar to Cloud. He looked at Aerith in amazement. "You're an Ancient? But, I thought they all died out."

"I think I may be the last," sighed Aerith. "When I was little, someone tried to capture Mama and I. My father held them off…he gave his life so that we could get away." She looked up at Zack. "Mama took me to the city you found me in and we lived there together until she died. She called it the Forgotten City. Our people lived there, once."

Cloud suddenly felt like an intruder as Zack put his arms around the girl and gazed down at her with warm sympathy. "I wish you'd told me this sooner, but I understand why you didn't. Aerith, do you have any idea who the people were that came after you?"

She shook her head. "No. I was very small back then. All I remember was Father yelling at us to run and the sound of gunfire. I'm sorry I didn't explain this to you before, but I was too worried about you to try and explain."

"You said Sephiroth knew," Cloud murmured. "How could he?"

"Sephiroth's a bookworm," Zack answered, "he's not as bad as Genesis but he knows his history and I'm guessing he figured out that Aerith wasn't just imagining the voices she was hearing. He probably drew his own conclusions after watching her behavior. I think Genesis is suspicious, too."

"What about professor Hojo?" Cloud asked grimly, "He would know about the Cetra, wouldn't he? Do you think he suspects anything?"

"He hasn't been paying a lot of attention to the goings-on with residents," Zack said with a frown. "That's probably a damn good thing, too."

Cloud nodded. "If he thought she was an Ancient, he'd probably…" He trailed off uncomfortably, not wanting to scare Aerith.

"He'd want to use me," finished the young woman. "It's okay, I know the danger. If people find out what I am, they'll want to make me use my powers for their benefit. Nowadays, they might even see me as the enemy because of my ties to the planet. My mother told me I could never tell anyone. She said that humans either worship or kill what they don't understand. I never actually thought I'd be able to do any of the things she could. Until today, the only thing I could do was hear the people in the Lifestream."

Zack gave Cloud a worried look. "We can trust you, can't we? You'll keep this under your hat won't you, Cloud?"

"Sure," Cloud said with a nod. "Aerith's my friend."

She gave him a warm, grateful smile and Zack relaxed a bit. Aerith shivered in the cold and Zack rubbed her back. "You're getting chilly and my side's starting to hurt again. Let's go back inside and get something hot to eat."

"You guys go on," Cloud said. "I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." It was always refreshing to be out in the open air. The narrower tunnels inside the community always made him nervous.

"Okay buddy," Zack agreed. "See you later."

* * *

Cloud was still outside an hour later when full night fell. He'd meant to go back in sooner but the northern lights caught his attention and he stared in awe at the phenomenon. He heard booted footsteps approaching from behind but he assumed it was just Zack, checking up on him. The Lieutenant treated him as a younger brother at times. Cloud turned when the footsteps stopped beside him and he gulped when he saw that his visitor was Sephiroth.

"General…Sir," Cloud said, immediately standing at attention out of sheer instinct. He wished he'd thought to do the same earlier when Sephiroth came to visit Zack in the infirmary.

"Aren't you off duty?"

Cloud cursed himself inwardly, humiliated by the lapse. "Yes. I just…forgot."

"I suppose you've had a busy day," Sephiroth excused. He gazed out at the darkened horizon and watched the phantom lights that flickered in the sky.

"Would you like me to go?" Cloud asked uncertainly.

Sephiroth regarded him with puzzled green eyes. "Did I ask you to?"

"N-no," Cloud answered, growing more flustered.

"Then stay." Sephiroth's eyes flashed with something resembling amusement.

Cloud looked up at the sky again but his enchantment with the northern lights was dulled by Sephiroth's presence. He tried not to stare at him but it was very difficult to resist—especially when the chill breeze stirred his pale hair and a few silken strands brushed against Cloud's arm.

"What do you see when you look out there, Strife?"

The sudden question startled the blond and he looked up at Sephiroth uncertainly before peering out at the snowy landscape and starry sky. "Um…hope?"

Sephiroth looked at him with faint annoyance. "Be honest."

Cloud flushed, knowing that his honest answer was going to sound presumptuous. "Glory," he sighed. "I see a chance to be a hero. Stupid, huh?"

Sephiroth's eyes held his. "If it's stupid, then I'm an idiot."

Something amazing happened then. Sephiroth _smiled _at him. Cloud stared up at him, stunned to his very core by the sight of that mouth curving that way. The smile was like Sephiroth himself; sensual and riveting.

"Goodnight, Cloud." Sephiroth nodded at him and walked away, leaving the blond standing alone and dazed. He passed by Zack on his way to the entrance and he nodded at the Lieutenant as he passed him.

Cloud was still standing dumbstruck when Zack jogged over to him. "Hey, you're still out here? The temperature's dropping to the negatives, Cloudy. You'll make yourself sick." Zack stopped in front of him and studied his face. "Zack to Cloud. Your brain hasn't frozen, has it?"

"He smiled at me," Cloud mumbled, staring in the direction of the shelter entrance where Sephiroth had gone.

Zack looked over his shoulder and screwed up his face. "Who…Sephiroth? Nah, he never smiles. Must have been a trick of the light."

"It's dark," Cloud pointed out with a frown.

"Okay, so it was a trick of the shadows, then."

Cloud shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I know what I saw. He _smiled_ at me. He also called me by my first name."

Zack scratched his chin. "What's so shocking about him calling you by your first name?"

"I don't know," admitted the blond. "It just seems like he almost always calls me 'Strife' or 'Mr. Strife' or 'Cadet Strife'. I think I've only heard him call me 'Cloud' a couple of times since I met him and it sounded…friendly."

Zack thought about it and his facial expression slowly changed to dawning comprehension as he looked at Cloud. His blue-violet gaze roved over the blond and a grin steadily grew on his lips. "I think I get it, now."

"Get what?" Cloud blushed, having an idea of what he was talking about but choosing to play dumb.

"You're a smitten kitten, aren't you? That's why you looked like someone hit you over the head a minute ago."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm _not_ smitten."

"Oh, yes you are," Zack insisted with a chuckle.

"No, I'm—"

"And I'll bet Seph has a thing for you, too," Zack continued as if Cloud hadn't spoken. "If he's been calling you by your last name it means he's trying to keep his distance and if you really made him smile…well…I haven't seen that guy crack a real smile in years."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. "You…think he likes me?" He forgot all about hiding his feelings in the moment of vulnerable hope.

Zack's grin broadened. "See? I'm right…you're totally smitten."

Cloud sighed. "Well, what about you and Aerith? You guys give me cavities."

Zack laughed but immediately grimaced in pain and pressed a hand against his side. "Okay, you got me. I'm smitten too. Feel better?"

Cloud smiled a little and nodded. "You should lay down and put a compress on that," he suggested, pointing at the spot that Zack was holding. "Where's Aerith? I kind of expected her to be nursing you right now."

"She's having a shower," Zack said. He shifted boyishly on his feet. "I'm trying not to think about it, man." When Cloud chuckled, Zack feigned a glare at him. "Hey, you try thinking of Sephiroth naked and wet and see if you don't get a happy."

Cloud predictably blushed at the mental image. "That was dirty."

"No, usually showers make people clean," Zack countered with a wink.

"Let's just go back inside," sighed the blond.

* * *

Aerith was nervous. Fortunately, there was still enough hot water left for her to have a decent shower and she tried to forget about her anxiety as she enjoyed the warm spray of water on her body. She finished drying off and she put on her long, thick nightgown while still in the shower, as was her modest habit. She followed up with the winter robe and slippers before exiting the shower and finished towel drying her hair as best she could.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Aerith left the women's bathing room and made her way to the SOLDIER barracks. Zack was just going in when she arrived and she stopped in puzzlement. He'd been lying down when she left to take her shower. Maybe he'd gotten up to use the bathroom or have a snack.

"You need to rest," Aerith told him firmly, forgetting her own nervousness over sharing his bed for the first time. She shifted the bundle of clothes and shoes in her arms and gave him a stern look.

Zack jumped a little and turned to her with a guilty expression on his face. "Oops, I was hoping to make it back before you finished."

Aerith smiled in spite of herself. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Did you get hungry? I would have brought you something from the kitchen."

"I went to check on Cloud," Zack admitted, "I never saw him come back in and he wasn't wearing a thick coat when we went outside." He put and arm around her and walked into the barracks with her. "Silly guy's going to catch pneumonia if he isn't more careful."

"So while I'm trying to take care of you, you're trying to take care of Cloud." Aerith chuckled. "You two are hopeless."

He grinned and when they reached his bunker, he pulled the screen open and gestured invitingly. "Ladies first."

Aerith bit her lip and moved past him slowly. Zack stopped her and looked her in the eye, his features gentle and reassuring on her. "Aerith, I'm not going to let those kisses go to my head, okay? I'm not going to jump you. I want you to feel safe with me."

She felt bad. He'd misunderstood her hesitation. "I _do_ feel safe with you," she promised, reaching up to stroke his hair. "It's just…I've never…"

Zack seemed to guess what she was trying to say and he caught her hand and kissed it. "Nothing's going to happen until you're ready for it to, honey. I mean that."

She nodded and smiled at him. He'd partially guessed the source of her anxiety but he still seemed to be under the impression that she didn't want him that way. Having no experience at all with the opposite sex, Aerith's knowledge of romance was limited to books she'd read. Deciding it was premature to worry about it before anything actually happened, she deposited her soiled clothes in the laundry basket under the bunk next to the chest and set her shoes beside it.

She relaxed a little when she saw Crackers waiting between the two pillows on the bunk and she climbed on and slipped under the covers before tucking the stuffed parrot under her arm. Zack joined her and he shut the screen behind him. He smiled when he saw her holding Crackers and he sat down on the edge of the bunk and started removing his boots.

"I thought he might make you feel a little safer," Zack explained as he pushed his boots under the bed next to hers, "So I took him out of the chest and set him there for you when you went for your shower."

"Thank you," Aerith said softly. She scooted back against the wall to give him more room as he removed his armor pieces and jacket. She swallowed when he pulled his shirt over his head and she watched the muscles in his back ripple. It occurred to her that Zack couldn't change into his pajamas without stripping naked first. It seemed to dawn on him too, because he paused as he started unbuttoning his pants and he turned his head to look at her a little sheepishly.

"I can step out to finish this," Zack offered. "It's not like I'll traumatize any Soliders that come in before I finish. They've got the same stuff I do."

"No, you don't have to change out in the open," protested Aerith. "I'll just turn around and shut my eyes until you're finished."

"You sure?" Zack looked endearingly bashful all the sudden. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She admired his broad shoulders from beneath lowered lashes and nodded. She didn't have to have experience to appreciate an attractive male body and she hoped she wasn't being obvious. "I'd be uncomfortable kicking you out of your own bunk every time you change for bed," she insisted. "I'm a grownup, I can handle it." With that said, she rolled over to face the wall and she dutifully pulled the covers over her head.

She wondered how long it had been since he'd done anything like this in front of a woman. She highly doubted he was a virgin and despite his self-consciousness over his eye, she always saw other women giving him interested looks. She listened to the sound of clothing rustling as he removed his pants and underwear and she chewed her lip, imagining what he looked like in the nude. She wasn't surprised to feel her face heat up but she noticed with interest that other parts of her felt suddenly warm, too. There was an odd tension in her pelvic area and lower abdomen that she remembered feeling once or twice before while reading certain parts of romance novels.

"Okay, I'm decent now," Zack informed her.

His weight shifted on the mattress and Aerith turned around and lowered the covers back down over her head. Zack was in a pair of drawstring track pants and his chest was bare. Aerith controlled the urge to stare at his exposed chest with difficulty. He had great muscle tone and the faded scars visible here and there didn't distract from the appeal.

He extinguished the wall sconce before stretching out beside her. He covered up before loosely embracing her with one arm. "Are you comfortable enough?" he murmured. His eye glowed faintly in the dark and it startled her for a moment, but she remembered that Zack had Mako enhancements and it made sense.

Aerith nodded and boldly snuggled closer to him, putting an arm around his waist. Crackers got a little smushed between the two of them as Zack reciprocated and pulled her closer. Aerith looked at his shadowed face and slid her hand up from his waist to his chest and shoulder. His lips parted and his gaze seemed to grow warmer on her. Biting her lip, she continued on, grazing his jaw with her fingertips in passing.

"Aerith," Zack whispered, shaking his head as she started lifting his eyepatch off. "Don't."

She didn't say anything—merely gazed evenly at him and kept going despite his weak protests. He closed his eyes as she tugged the patch off of his head and dropped it onto the pillow. She maneuvered herself so that she could cup his face in both hands and she studied his features. There was just enough light coming in from outside for her to make them out. There was a thin scar slashing down over his left eye from the brow but it wasn't as severe as she'd expected.

"Zack, look at me," Aerith commanded softly. "Please."

"Don't want you to see it," he said in a tight whisper.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and brushed her thumbs over his eyelashes. "Please, Zack?"

He compressed his lips and slowly opened his eyes. The damaged one had a milky film covering it and it didn't focus on her. He frowned unhappily at her and she could feel the tension in his body. There was nothing she could do to restore the eye, she knew. Still, she didn't see a disfigurement when she looked at it. She saw a mark of honor he'd earned trying to save lives.

"You're perfect," Aerith whispered sincerely. She closed the distance between their faces and kissed him, then. He went utterly still with shock for a moment and then he began to relax and reciprocate the kiss.

"Aerith," Zack sighed against her lips, and then his firm mouth moved against hers and his tongue delved gently between her lips when she parted them.

She combed her fingers through his hair and stroked his exploring tongue with her own instinctively. His fingers likewise tangled into her damp hair and she didn't resist as he rolled her onto her back and partially covered her body with his. A powerful thigh wedged between her legs and the feel of it pressing intimately against her loins made her restless. He shifted against her and she felt the evidence of his arousal against her thigh, pressing against her through the layers of their clothing. It excited her even more and her curiosity increased.

Zack didn't try to undress her or put his hands anywhere too intimate. He courted her with slow, sensual kisses and his calloused hands stroked her face, neck and outer thigh with far more patience than she felt. She explored his shoulders and back before caressing his chest and stomach. When his lips broke away from her and began nuzzling her throat, Aerith nearly lost her composure and groped him. She tempered her desire and dragged her hand away from the prominent bulge that tempted her. What kind of impression would she give if she acted on her lust, when he was practicing so much restraint?

Their breath quickened as the kissing and touching continued and Zack finally slid his hand down over Aerith's bottom, rubbing it gently before giving it a squeeze. She whimpered against his mouth and cupped the back of his head demandingly. She started brushing her thigh against his groin, fascinated by the feel of his hardened manhood against her leg. He groaned in pleasure and the sound made a thrill shoot through her body.

Zack's kisses tapered off and he dragged his hand away from her bottom to rub her back. He rolled onto his side and pulled her with him, moving his lips over her cheeks and forehead. Aerith felt an unreasonable sense of disappointment when she realized he was deliberately cooling things down. She knew he wanted her…the evidence was still pressing against her leg. She chastised herself as he whispered goodnight to her and gave her one last kiss. Zack was just being a gentleman and even though she felt so strongly for him, they'd only known each other for little more than a week.

Aerith snuggled against his chest and contented herself with replaying the moment in her mind. He stroked her back slowly until he drifted off to sleep and her restlessness finally settled, allowing her to fall asleep as well. She woke up to the voices a couple of times during the night but Zack kissed her and soothed her with murmurs until they settled down. It was the best she'd slept in a long time.

* * *

Sephiroth was on his way to bed when he passed by Cloud's bunk. The blond had his screen open and he was fast asleep, with his cheek resting on his folded hands. Sephiroth paused and watched him for a moment, wondering how he could sleep with the screen open and the overhead lanterns shining on him. He looked doll-like and innocent in his slumbering pose and Sephiroth imagined what it would be like to wake him in a most…creative…way.

He clenched his jaw, irritated with himself. Strife had the most interesting affect on him and it only seemed to be getting worse with each day. He liked to watch him in action when the blond trained with Zack. He liked the sound of his voice and the accent that came with it and he found himself amused more often than not by Cloud's bumbling shyness. What was interesting to Sephiroth was the fact that Cloud always seemed confident when he was sparring or working on the military vehicles, but whenever he got around the General, he lapsed into awkward uncertainty.

Sephiroth was no fool and he guessed that Strife's behavior around him stemmed either from attraction or intimidation. He realized that he was just standing there staring at the sleeping blond and he gave himself a mental nudge and looked around to ensure nobody was nearby to notice. He'd let himself go too much this evening. He shouldn't even be entertaining fantasies about taking the blond to his bed, no matter how attractive he found him.

Still, when he returned to his own bunker and put away his dirty clothes, he couldn't stop thinking about the cadet sleeping just a few bunks away. He combed through his damp hair before lying down and covering up. He threaded his fingers behind his head and stared up at the rocky ceiling as he listened to the sound of other Soldiers snoring, whispering or conducting other activities in the dark. He thought he heard Genesis groan in the distance and he rolled his eyes, guessing that the redhead and Angeal could be at it for hours before going to sleep. They were quite subtle about it but Sephiroth had sharper ears than most.

As his thoughts continued to meander amongst fantasies of relieving Cloud Strife of the uniform that looked so good on him and taking full advantage of his body, Sephiroth unconsciously pulled one hand out from behind his head and began to slowly drag it down his torso. He detected a low grunt of satisfaction coming from Angeal's bunk, followed by a muffled moan from Genesis. The sounds only increased his growing agitation and Sephiroth rested his hand over his swelling package, hesitating. He had nothing to contain the mess, if he satisfied himself.

_~I'll simply get it out of my system. I can do laundry early this week.~_

* * *

Cloud stood frozen outside Sephiroth's bunk, terrified and fascinated all at once. He'd heard the man's grunts of efforts as he was on his way out of the barracks and he'd paused, wondering if the General was in pain. He almost called out to him to ask if he was all right but then Cloud heard something that made his heart lurch and his eyes go wide.

"Hunh…ahh…Strife."

Cloud's mouth opened and his eyes darted around the room with confused panic. His first thought was that Sephiroth somehow knew he was standing on the other side of the screen and he was calling for him.

_~He…he just said my name. Should I…go in there?~_

He heard the man's sated, relieved sigh and it left little doubt in his disbelieving mind that Sephiroth had indeed just been fantasizing about him while jacking off. With that knowledge came the utter certainty that "going in there" and alerting the General to the fact that he'd heard his activities would only result in a quick, painful death. Deciding not to temp fate, Cloud tiptoed rapidly back to his own cubby, his sock-covered feet sounding painfully loud against the stone floor to his own ears in his adrenaline-pumped panic.

Cloud heard the General's screen slide open just as he made it into his cubby and the blond practically leaped into his bunk, banging his forehead painfully against the far wall in the process. Wincing, he lay down and yanked the covers over his body, facing the wall to hide his blush from anyone that passed by.

He heard the whisper of footsteps approaching and he stared at the wall anxiously. He had no way of knowing how much Sephiroth heard with his enhanced senses…for all he knew, the man could tell he'd been standing outside his bunk moments ago. A tall shadow fell against the wall and Cloud's skin tingled as he felt Sephiroth's presence at his back. It loomed closer and the blond shut his eyes and mumbled in what he hoped was a convincingly sleepy way. He swore he could feel warm breath stir his cheek and he prepared for…what? To be bitten? He didn't know what he expected.

"Hmm," Sephiroth hummed softly.

His presence retreated then and Cloud told his heart to stop beating so hard and fast. Even if the General suspected he'd had an audience, it seemed that Cloud's feigned sleep was convincing enough that he didn't think it was him. After a few tense moments, Cloud heard the other man's screen slide shut again and he was able to breathe once more. He became aware of the throbbing pain in his forehead and he sighed. He was lucky he hadn't knocked himself out cold. Another immediate problem became apparent and Cloud grimaced. The tense experience had put his bladder into overdrive and he needed to get to the bathroom.

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon, the next morning:_

Tifa woke up to find another flower sitting in a clay vase outside her bunk. She nearly stepped on it and she sighed as she bent down and picked it up. This one was a rose…one of the yellow desert variety. She shook her head, wondering where Reno was finding these flowers. She read the little note tied to it, unsurprised to see the familiar handwriting and the words "How about now?"

The first one he'd left for her was a plateau daisy and it had a note that said: "Gimme a chance."

The second had been a tulip of some kind, with the words: "I'm sorry, okay?" scrawled into the note.

She now boasted a small bouquet of wildflowers on the rickety end table in her sleeping alcove—one for every day of the week since that raucous kiss. She had a collection of little notes stashed away in her trunk as well, with a mixture ranging from apologies to persuasion and even a knock-knock joke. She didn't know why she was hanging onto any of it, honestly. Well, okay…the flowers brightened up the tiny room and cheered her a bit and she had to admit the knock-knock joke had made her smile.

At first, she thought he was being sincere but his eyes still undressed her every time he saw her and he still couldn't hold a conversation with her without staring at her breasts. It annoyed her. She thought she could actually grow to like him—if not romantically then at least as a friend—but he seemed determined to act like a pig every time she thought he could be decent. If she'd stopped to think about it for a moment, she might have realized that it had become something of a game between the two of them. She stubbornly insisted that she had no interest in him and she was only keeping his notes as a reminder that he couldn't be taken seriously.

"Oooh, that's a _pretty_ one," Marietta said admiringly as she passed by and saw Tifa pluck the rose from its vase and place it with the other flowers in the bigger one. The older woman smiled at the brunette when Tifa sighed. "That boy's a persistent one, isn't he?"

"He's an _annoying_ one," Tifa corrected, but she smiled at the other woman.

"I know Reno can be a bit much," advised Marietta, "but when he's sober he can be a decent sort. Maybe you should take a bit of pity on him, dear. From where I'm standing, it looks like he's doing his best to romance you."

"Where I come from, what he's doing is called stalking," Tifa snorted. "And when is he ever sober?"

"Not often, these days," admitted Marietta sadly. "I worry about that young man at times."

Tifa steeled herself against the pity that rose in her breast. She worried about him sometimes too and she hated that. "I'm not going to cave just because he's sad. We're all sad and we've all lost something or someone, but most of us aren't using that as an excuse to act like sloppy perverts." She shook her head again and got her brush out of her trunk. "No, if Reno wants to impress me, he can look me in the eye when we speak and he can start treating me with respect. If he can ever manage that, I might consider it."

"I can't say I really blame you," the older woman sighed. "But I'll remind you that young men aren't always adept at reigning in their baser instincts. Surely, you've noticed other men eyeing you and other young ladies the same way Reno does?"

"But he's the only one that took liberties," Tifa shrugged. She brushed her hair until it shone softly in the lamplight. "I can't do anything about men's wandering eyes but I can turn down their advances."

Marietta shrugged. "Suit yourself, dear. Just remember, there's a shortage of available young men and it will only get worse before it gets better."

* * *

Tifa finished helping with breakfast like she did every morning and she sat down to eat her own meal. She sighed as Reno came and sat down at the table with her, just when she was almost finished eating and thinking she'd escape without harassment.

"Did ya like your rose?" His eyes were predictably drawn to her chest.

"My face is up here," Tifa said as patiently as she could. Raising her voice would only give him the satisfaction of an emotional reaction and she was sure that the best way to deal with men like him was to appear disinterested at all times. "If you can't talk to me without staring at my chest, please leave."

"Okay look…I'll shut my eyes," he offered. He closed his eyes and grinned. "How about that? Now can we talk?"

"Now you're just being silly," Tifa murmured, fighting a smirk. "Reno, I mean it. If you can't even keep your eyes open around me without leering, I have nothing to say to you."

He opened his eyes and fixated them on her face. "There, see? Eye contact. So tell me, what can I do to make you stop hating me, Tifa?"

Not "Toots", not "Doll", not "Tits". He'd actually used her given name. It was a start. She considered him silently for a moment, waiting for his eyes to waver and drop to her chest like they always did. To her surprise, they didn't. His blue-green gaze held hers and she realized he wasn't drunk, yet.

"I don't 'hate' you," Tifa sighed. "I just don't think a lot of you. Flowers and notes don't make up for what you did."

"I hear ya." Reno nodded, calculating. "So what do you think would?"

"It…it's nothing you can fix just like that," Tifa tried to explain. An idea came to her. He wasn't so bad when he wasn't drunk. "Stop drinking for a week, so that I can see what you're really like underneath the alcohol. If you can do that and NOT molest me with your eyes every chance you get, maybe I won't see such a rat."

Reno seemed to take the idea into consideration. "Hmm…I think I could do that. Let's compromise a little more though. I want a guarantee to get a little something out of this, yo."

She glared at him. "I'm _not_ giving you a lap dance and I'm _not_ sleeping with you."

He chuckled. "Who said anything about that? All I want ya to do is wear something nice for me." At her suspicious look, he revised: "It ain't anything skimpy, if that's what you're thinking. What I've got in mind is actually pretty modest. So, how about it?"

"You just want me to wear an outfit for you," she summarized, narrowing her eyes.

"That's it." He nodded.

"And you'll keep your hands to yourself?"

Again, he nodded and he held up one hand, palm open. "Scout's honor, yo. I won't lay a finger on ya. I just like to see a pretty woman in a nice outfit, once in a while."

Tifa sensed that there was some hidden motive behind his counter-offer but she couldn't see what it was. She shrugged. "How can you be sure the clothes you want me to wear will fit me?"

"The tailor already has your measurements, right?" His eyes started to roam and he blinked and yanked them back up, almost making her smile. "I'll just tell her what I've got in mind and she can make it to fit ya just right."

"And I'll get to see it before I decide whether to put it on or not?"

"Sure thing, babe." Reno shrugged.

Tifa sighed. She supposed it was reasonable enough. "You have a deal."

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 6

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

After overhearing the General's activities, Cloud tried not to let his discovery affect his behavior around Sephiroth. Three days passed and he did his best to stay focused on working on the militia transports to keep them in top shape. He was in the middle of welding a crack shut on the side of one of the hover vehicles when the subject of his thoughts walked into the cavernous garage and approached him.

"Cadet Strife."

Cloud turned off the flame and lifted his protective visor when he heard his name called. Upon seeing who spoke it, he put his equipment down and saluted. "General, Sir." He kept his eyes ahead, afraid that if he made eye contact with Sephiroth he'd somehow give something away.

"You've been promoted to Private," Sephiroth informed him. "Which means that you'll be joining our forces on the field the next time we go out. You're adept with missile launchers and artillery, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir," answered Cloud. "I've been practicing every day."

"Good." Sephiroth looked him up and down thoughtfully. "We'll start you out on ranged attack duty. Do you think you're ready for this?"

Cloud's first instinct was to say "of course", but he revised his words carefully. "I'm ready to give it my best, Sir."

Sephiroth nodded in approval. "Good answer. Be prepared to move out at short notice, Strife." With that said, he turned on his heel and walked out of the garage.

Cloud relaxed his pose when the General was gone and a little smile of excitement found its way onto his lips. It was finally happening…he was moving up through the ranks. He thought about what Zack had told him about Professor Hojo being untrustworthy and his smile faded. It seemed they were being extra selective when it came to who got enhancements. He wondered if he'd ever be approved for Mako injections. While he appreciated the chance to go out on the field and fight with Zack and the other Soldiers, he wasn't going to be at their side. He was going to be stuck in the background, firing explosives and projectiles at the WEAPONS from a safer distance.

As frightening as the possibility of getting up-close and personal with one of the gigantic creatures was, Cloud wanted to be where the action was. He wanted to _know_ he was making a difference and he wanted to use the weapon he was most proficient with to do it. He told himself that he needed to take it one day at a time. He'd get his chance some day and at least he could be a part of the fight now, instead of being left behind to help guard the fort. Cloud got back to work on the vehicle and reminded himself to be patient.

* * *

"Hey Aerith, I've got something great to show you."

Aerith paused in her action of tailoring a new dress for herself and she smiled at Zack as he approached. Beside her, Alison sighed enviously as the handsome Soldier took Aerith's hands in his and smiled at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"I guess I can put this off until later," Aerith said with a shrug. "What's this great thing you want to show me?"

"First, we need to get something you can use as a bathing suit," Zack told her. He looked her up and down thoughtfully.

"A…a bathing suit?" Aerith was confused and it showed on her face. "I don't think the weather in this part of the world is fit for taking a swim, Zack."

"Trust me," he insisted with a wink. "You'll see. We're going into the town for this. Do you have anything you can use?"

She thought about it. "Well, I have a chemise I could use, I suppose." The clothing article in question was long enough to cover her to the knees and it was dark in color, so she wouldn't have to worry about it going transparent on her and giving someone a show. "But Zack, I don't understand…where can we possibly swim at?"

He pressed a brief kiss on her mouth, making her blush and causing a few other civilians to whisper and chuckle. "Just come with me and I'll show you, okay?" He was gently pulling at her hands and urging her to come with him.

Doubtful but unable to deny him anything, Aerith went with him to the barracks and got her chemise and a pair of dark panties out of the trunk. Zack got a pair of boxer shorts out for himself, as well as a couple of towels. He put an arm around her and together they left the barracks and made their way to the shelter's exit. They spotted Cloud on their way through the den and he had smudges of grease and dirt on his face and arms.

"Hey Cloud, I've got a better alternative to a shower, for you," Zack called out. "Grab some shorts and a towel and come with us!"

The blond gave Zack the same puzzled look Aerith had given him just a short while ago. "Shorts? Here?"

Zack shrugged, "Or a pair of boxers, if you've got some to spare."

Cloud looked at the clothing articles that his two friends held in their arms and his expression turned to suspicion. "What's going on?"

Zack sighed. "We're having a pajama party outside."

Cloud's brows furrowed. "Really?"

"No!" Zack laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Just grab something you can use as swimmers and come with us, already."

Cloud looked reluctant but he nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you back here in a couple of minutes."

* * *

Zack took them to the Modeoheim bathhouse after Cloud fetched a pair of boxer shorts. There was no electricity for the overhead lighting but someone had installed kerosene sconces on the walls and the gray afternoon light slanted in from the many windows to provide luminance. Cloud and Aerith stopped in surprise when they heard the soothing bubbling sound and saw steam rising from the heated pools. At the far right corner of the tiled room, Reeve Tuesti sat soaking in one of the giant hot tubs and he was enjoying a cigar. He saw them come in and he waved.

"Let it never be said that engineers can't have fun," Reeve called out in a friendly tone. "It took a while to get it all cleaned up and filled with clean water, but I got the pumps working this morning. You owe me gil, Zack."

Zack chuckled and when his companions looked at him questioningly, he explained. "I made a bet with Reeve a couple of months ago that he wouldn't be able to get the bathhouse in working condition again. I found out a couple of hours ago that he proved me wrong."

"How did you get the pumps running without using electricity?" Cloud asked.

"Steam power," answered the engineer. "Come on in, the water's fine. When we're all finished pruning up, I can show you how to operate the pumps so you can all come in here and soak whenever you want…uh…when there aren't any WEAPONS nearby, of course."

"Sounds great," Zack agreed. "Come on guys, I'll show you the changing rooms."

Cloud and Aerith followed gamely and within minutes, everyone was in their respective swimmers and sinking into the large tub already occupied by Reeve. Cloud hissed a little at the temperature but once he was submerged to his shoulders, he began to get used to the heat. Aerith demurely pressed her chemise down as it tried to float up when she lowered herself in. Zack solicitously held onto her right arm to help her balance until she was comfortably seated beside him.

"This feels sooo good," Zack sighed, letting his head fall back against the lip of the tub. His side was still a little tight from the injury he'd sustained the other day and the heat felt good on it. "I don't ever want to leave. We should have grabbed a bottle of wine or something from the stores."

Reeve smirked. "A little luxury never hurt anyone." He blew a couple of smoke rings into the air and Aerith watched in fascination as they rose to the domed ceiling.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"What, form the rings?" Reeve smiled at her. "It takes a bit of practice but it's not all that difficult. You just have to shape your lips right. Here, I'll show you again." He blew another set of smoke rings into the air and Aerith clapped with innocent delight, inadvertently splashing Cloud a little.

"Can I try?"

"I…er…" Reeve fumbled uncomfortably under Zack's sudden glare. "I'm not sure smoking is a habit a sweet lady like you should be taking up, Aerith."

"I'm an adult," Aerith reminded all three of the men, who were suddenly giving her patronizing looks ranging from worried father to overprotective boyfriend to disapproving big brother.

"That doesn't make it a healthier thing to do," Cloud pointed out.

"Well, _Reeve's_ smoking and you're not lecturing _him_!"

Zack grimaced at Reeve as if to say: _"Look what you've done! You're a bad influence."_

"They aren't lecturing me because they respect their elders," Reeve excused with a chuckle. "But I get the hint. Here, I'll put it out."

"Wait," Aerith insisted. "Do it one more time before you put it out, please?"

The engineer smiled in amusement and acquiesced her request. He took one last puff and blew several more smoke rings into the air before putting his cigar out in the halved tin can he'd been using as an ashtray. When he was finished, he regarded his younger companions seriously for a moment. "Now remember, we don't need everyone in the colony knowing about this. I'm not trying to be stingy when I say we don't want crowds of people coming here for outings. If a WEAPON comes snooping around, we can't afford to have a big group of panicked civilians trampling one another to get back underground, understand?"

Zack and the others nodded. "Got it," Zack said. "Mum's the word. I hate to keep a treat like this from other people but it's better than a bunch of folks getting stomped." He remembered something important and he looked at Cloud. "Hey, has Sephiroth had a chance to talk to you, yet?"

Cloud nodded and smiled his quiet smile. "He talked to me while I was working on a rover. Looks like I'll be going out with the rest of you, the next time you go on a mission."

Zack grinned and ruffled the blond's hair affectionately. "Congratulations, Private. Keep it up."

He almost said that if he kept going at his rate, they might recruit him into the SOLDIER program but he didn't want to risk giving him false hope. Zack really did feel that Cloud would make a good Soldier and if he continued to excel in his skills, Lazard might give the nod for Mako enhancements. Since he couldn't see into the future, he thought it best to keep his thoughts to himself until he had reason to believe Cloud really had the chance he deserved.

* * *

When they'd had enough, they got out of the tub and Reeve showed them all how to operate the water pumps before he shut them down and everyone dried off and changed back into their regular clothing. Reeve parted ways with them when they returned to the fort and he reminded Zack over his shoulder that he owed him gil. Zack laughed and promised he'd get his money by morning. All three of them were feeling hungry so they went to the dining hall to have some dinner. Genesis and Angeal were already seated at a table, eating roast chicken and vegetables that the cooks had prepared. Zack and the others joined them after getting their own meals and Zack looked around curiously.

"Where's Sephiroth? He's been kind of scarce for the past few days."

Genesis pulled the skin off of his chicken leg and shrugged. "Our falcon is spending a lot of time in his little nest…brooding, as usual."

Zack glanced up automatically, imagining Sephiroth alone in that little cave at the top of the mountain. "I don't like it when he hides away in that hole of his."

When Angeal gave him a meaningful look and nodded at Aerith and Cloud, Zack realized he probably shouldn't have said so much in front of them. Some things should remain between he and his fellow officers. Word didn't need to get out that Sephiroth and Genesis very nearly went on a rampage against ShinRa and the world, almost ten years ago. Zack was in the latter part of his teenaged years when it happened and though they weren't much older, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were already First Class Soldiers.

"Is that all he does?" Cloud asked, his expressive blue eyes growing concerned. "He just sits in there by himself? Why is that so bad?"

"Um…you see Cloud, the cave's outside of the main community and if a WEAPON comes around it might find him there alone."

"But you talked about it like it's up pretty high and hidden," argued the blond. "Wouldn't he be safe up there?"

The three officers looked at one another in silent communication. Angeal was frowning in disapproval but both Cloud and Aerith were now too curious to let the matter drop. Genesis rolled his eyes at Zack and muttered: "You might as well tell your groupies, Zack. As long as they can keep it to themselves, I suppose it can't cause too much harm. Just make sure Sephiroth doesn't find out you aired his past to them or you could end up wearing your ass as a hat for the rest of your life."

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Angeal said sternly.

Genesis gestured toward Aerith and Cloud, sitting on either side of Zack. "Look at them. Do you really believe your puppy is going to be able to keep it a secret from them forever?"

Angeal sighed and regarded Cloud and Aerith levelly. "What we're about to tell you doesn't go any further than us, understood? In fact, we should move to a quieter area so that others can't overhear."

Cloud and Aerith nodded in agreement, both of them looking quite curious.

* * *

"I guess my first question is how does Sephiroth get up to this nest you've mentioned?" Aerith said when they moved to a table in the far corner of the room. "Does he carry climbing equipment with him?"

"Oh, right," Zack said, smacking himself on the forehead. "You guys haven't seen the wing."

"Wing?" Cloud repeated with a frown. "You're kidding."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Genesis said. He stood up and Zack smirked. Genesis had mellowed somewhat over the years but he still enjoyed showing off now and then. As the others watched, the redhead pushed his wing out through the slit in the back of his jacket and spread it gracefully to give them a good look.

Aerith's mouth fell open and Cloud nearly fell out of his chair. Evidently, neither of them had thought to question why Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth all had a slit in the back of their clothing, if they'd even noticed it. Other people across the room looked at the spectacle for a moment, but they'd been there long enough to get used to the one-winged Soldiers.

"D-do you _all _have a wing?" Cloud sputtered. He knew Mako enhancements resulted in superior strength, reflexes and senses but he never dreamed they would cause supernatural appendages to grow. "And how do you fly with only one?"

"Nope," Zack said with a shake of his head. "I'm wingless. The only three bird boys we've got are Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. Hojo tried to give me a wing too but it didn't take. Uh, I'm not sure how they fly with just one wing, but they pull it off."

"So it just…grew one day?" Aerith inquired. "And you can put it away whenever you want?" She couldn't think of a more scientific term for it and she blushed faintly.

"Yes, and yes," Genesis answered with a nod. He demonstrated by retracting the raven wing with practiced ease and he took his seat beside his lover again. "Angeal's is white," he said with a sidelong nod at the bigger man. "He just _had_ to be different."

Angeal smirked briefly at the subtle affection in Genesis' jibe. "The color is just a result of the methods they used, as I understand it."

"So the four of you were part of a special experiment?" Cloud pressed.

"Hojo and Hollander did it," Zack informed. "They had a rivalry going and I was the last one to get smacked with their experiments. They were basically working on the same thing but they used different techniques." Zack scratched his head as he tried to think of how to explain it. He wasn't a science minded individual and to this day, he still had trouble explaining such things. "Guys, a little help, here?"

Genesis sighed but obliged him. "At the core, it was called the Jenova project. Professor Hollander established Project G in Banora, which is where Angeal and I grew up. Hojo set up his project in Nibelheim and he called it Project S. That's where Sephiroth was born and—"

"Wait," Cloud interrupted with wide eyes. "Nibelheim? Sephiroth was born in Nibelheim?"

Genesis' aqua eyes flashed with annoyance but he shrugged and forgave the blond for the interruption. "That's right. Oh, that's where you're from, isn't it? Yes, Sephiroth was born in Nibelheim. Hojo convinced his wife to allow experimentation when Sephiroth was still a fetus in her womb…much the same as myself. Angeal wasn't naturally conceived like Sephiroth and I. He was implanted into his mother's womb."

"Petri dish baby," Zack added with a playful wink at the big man. When Angeal scowled at him, he cleared his throat and averted his eye. "So anyway, I'll bet your surprised to find out your hero's birthplace is the same as yours, Cloudy."

"But why didn't I ever meet him, then?" Cloud asked. "I would have remembered someone like Sephiroth." He clamped his mouth shut immediately and blushed as the others gave him looks ranging from sly to intrigued.

"Probably because Hojo snatched him out of his mother's arms and took him away to be studied shortly after he was born," answered Genesis.

Cloud lacked the ability to hide his distress and the naked sympathy in his sapphire eyes. "He took him from his mother? His own wife? How could he do that to them both?"

Genesis shrugged. "Hojo suffers from a deplorable case of assholism. At any rate, all three of us grew up living a lie. Our parents kept the truth from us and when we were old enough to join the military, we were sent to Midgar to begin training. When we got our Mako infusions, Hollander and Hojo gave us a little something extra. One day Hollander finally told me the truth." Genesis stopped and pressed his lips together grimly.

"You two continue," Genesis suggested with a nod at Zack and Angeal. "I'm going to liberate a bottle of rum from the stores for us to drink." He got up and walked away, leaving his companions to stare after him for a moment.

"He doesn't like to talk about what happened next," Zack explained softly to Cloud and Aerith. "Gen-Gen went off the deep end when he found out about the experiments they on him, because Hollander told him he'd start deteriorating and die if they couldn't find a way to stop it. He was convinced that he was a monster and Hollander promised he'd find a way to cure him if he helped form an uprising against ShinRa."

"Lazard was in on it too," Angeal added. "He had a grudge against his father, for reasons I won't go into because it isn't my place to talk about it. The plan he formed with Hollander didn't work out the way they intended, though."

"What stopped them?" Cloud asked.

"How did they cure Genesis' deterioration?" Aerith questioned.

"I found Genesis while Zack and I were on a mission in Wutai," Angeal told them. "That was when I found out the truth about myself, too. Genesis had the files on all three of us and he showed them to me. He was out of his head and I tried to reason with him but he took off. That was when my wing first manifested and I went after him, but I was too late to stop him." Angeal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What happened?" Aerith asked softly, looking as though she dreaded the answer.

"He killed his parents," Angeal finished flatly. "At the time, he thought they weren't his true parents and he blamed them for what was happening to him. I convinced him to lie low while I looked for Hollander. Once we captured him, we made him work on a cure until he finally found the solution and stopped the deterioration."

Angeal looked up to see his lover returning with a bottle of rum and several shot glasses. "We came very close to losing him."

Genesis closed the remaining distance set the shot glasses down on the table before unscrewing the bottle and pouring everyone a shot. "Is my least favorite part over with?" he muttered.

Angeal nodded and the redhead took his seat again and downed a shot. Zack took his cue and picked up where the big man left off. "While these two were in hiding trying to fix Genesis, I was making my way through the ranks and Seph kind of took over as my mentor for a while. He thought Jenova was his mother, thanks to Hojo's lies. See, Hojo thought Jenova was a Cetra but she was really this big bad alien thing that fell to the planet from outer space a really long time ago."

Aerith tilted her head suddenly, as if hearing something far away. "A calamity from the skies," she murmured. "It wiped out most of the Cetra."

Genesis stopped in the middle of pouring another shot and he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

Aerith shrugged and picked up her shot, making a face as she sniffed it. "I must have read it somewhere," she said evasively.

Zack quickly downed his shot as Genesis' level stare on his girlfriend made him nervous. "So anyway," he said after swallowing the liquor and grimacing, "Sephiroth grew up thinking this thing that Hojo called a Cetra was his real mother. Only, he didn't know Hojo thought it was a Cetra until he and I took a mission to Nibelheim to check out the reactor and we found this…thing…in one of the chambers. The name plate on its head said 'Jenova' and Sephiroth started freaking out."

"You guys were _both_ in Nibelheim?" Cloud asked. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, I guess it was about nine years ago, give or take a few months," answered Zack.

Cloud lowered his gaze. "I just can't believe I never even knew Soldiers were in town. I must have been too busy taking care of my mother."

"Well, we didn't make a big stink about it," Zack said. "Our job was to go in, find out how the Mako reactor was running and report back to Headquarters. After we found Jenova in there, Seph went into the ShinRa mansion and found a secret lab in the basement. He started reading through all the old documents and files and he kept going on about this Professor named Gast he remembered from his childhood. Something about the Ancients and answers about Sephiroth's origins…I couldn't keep up with what he was saying."

Zack noticed that Aerith went pale and he looked at her with concern and squeezed her hand. "You okay? Is the rum too strong for you?"

She sipped gingerly at her shot and shook her head. "I'm fine," she told him, though he could hear the tension in her voice. "I'm just…really into the story."

Zack tried not to be overly concerned and he continued his account of the events. "Apparently Sephiroth thought this Gast dude could have told him more, but the guy was dead. Seph started getting more and more unhinged and he stayed in that damned basement and read everything he found in there. I tried to talk some sense into him but he made tracks for the reactor and when I found him he was totally off his rocker."

Zack heaved a sigh and poured himself a fresh shot before continuing. "I really thought Sephiroth was going to go on a killing spree. I'd never seen him look like that, before. He was raving about his mother and 'taking back the planet' and all sorts of things I didn't understand. I almost had to fight him but then Genesis and Angeal showed up. Gen was recovered and they came looking for Seph to tell him the truth."

"So when you told him the truth, he calmed down?" Cloud asked the other two Soldiers.

"I wouldn't precisely say that," Genesis said. He poured his third shot and held the glass up to study it in the dim light. "His fury and madness faded but depression took its place. The only thing that stopped him from killing Hojo was the fact that we still needed the twisted lunatic. I think that knowledge depressed him even more." He brought the glass to his lips and swallowed the contents of it.

"When I told you Seph never smiles, I meant it," Zack said to Cloud. "Not that he was Mr. Cheerful before, but when we got back from Nibelheim he was even more mute and withdrawn than ever. I didn't realize how bad it really was until I went to his quarters to check on him one day and found him getting ready to blow his brains out with a pistol."

Cloud stared. "He…really tried to kill himself?"

"Yeah," Zack sighed. "And let me tell you, trying to wrestle a gun away from a guy like Sephiroth is anything but easy. For a minute, I thought one of us would end up shot by accident in the struggle. After I got the gun away from him I convinced him the world is better off with him in it."

"How did you do that?" Cloud asked. He swallowed his shot and poured another, shivering a little in the aftermath of the burn.

Zack looked at his two fellow officers with a puzzled expression on his face. "You know, I'm really not sure. I can't even remember everything I said to him. Do you guys know?"

"We weren't _there_, genius," Genesis snorted. "Angeal and I had our hands full trying to restore order and keep Rufus and Lazard from killing one another, remember?"

"It doesn't matter," Angeal said softly. He was the only one who hadn't touched his drink yet. "You've always had a way with people, Zack. Whatever you said to him made him reconsider and that's the most important thing."

Zack lowered his eyes and turned his shot glass in his hand absently. "But now he's in that hole again. I know he hasn't tried to off himself since that one time but I really worry when he spends too much time up there."

"I can check on him," Angeal offered. "I'm sure he's only seeking solitude. You know how Sephiroth hates to be around people, sometimes."

Zack relaxed a bit. "Thanks, man."

Cloud and Aerith were both silent, each of them thinking deeply about everything they'd just heard.

* * *

Genesis was sauced by the time they left the dining hall and Cloud came down with a nasty case of the hiccups. Aerith had only drunk two shots but she was unsteady on her feet and Zack helped her to the bunk they shared and put her to bed. As promised, Angeal went out and flew up the side of the mountain, searching until he found the camouflaged entrance to Sephiroth's private little den.

"Sephiroth?" he called as he pulled aside the thick canvas and hides that covered the entrance to the den and kept the cold out. Angeal poked his head in and saw his comrade lying on the pallet of furs and blankets he'd made at the back of the den. Sephiroth had an oil lantern burning and he was reading a book on military history. The emerald cat eyes looked up at him as he ducked inside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Questioned Sephiroth.

"We've been worried about you," Angeal admitted. "I just came to check on you."

Sephiroth turned his attention back to his book and flipped a page. "I'm fine. You know I like my privacy, now and then."

Angeal nodded. "We all know that. You've just been falling into familiar behavior patterns that concern us." He retracted his wing and moved further into the cave, ducking to keep his head from hitting the ceiling. "If there's something bothering you, I hope you'll consider telling someone…before it drives you to—"

"Before it drives me to _what_?" interrupted Sephiroth in a low murmur. "Perform fellatio on the barrel of a gun again? Carve a smile into my throat?"

Hearing him talk about it with such sardonic amusement made Angeal's skin crawl. "You can't blame us for being concerned."

Sephiroth sighed and bent one knee. "I'm going to be hearing about that bloody incident for the rest of my life from the three of you."

"And we've got our burdens to bear too," reminded Angeal calmly. "None of us have made it through the past decade without our scars, Sephiroth. I don't have Zack's social talent but I can tell something's bothering you."

Sephiroth considered him silently for a moment and then he put the book down and watched the flame in the lantern. "I'm…troubled," he admitted softly.

Angeal nodded and sank down on the cool stone floor, waiting for him to continue.

"I think I may have found a new obsession," Sephiroth explained.

Angeal understood why that bothered him. Sephiroth could get incredibly fixated once he set his sights on something. Whether he was after answers, fighting an enemy or planning a mission strategy, he was wickedly tenacious. He didn't know what this new "obsession" of Sephiroth's was but he imagined it was something serious, to trouble him this much.

"Is this obsession distracting you to a dangerous level?" Asked the dark-haired Soldier.

"It could," Sephiroth answered. "If I allow it to."

"Then why not get it out of your system, whatever it is?" Suggested Angeal. The closest thing he'd every experienced to obsession in his life was his attraction to Genesis, before they explored their relationship further.

Sephiroth's pale brows drew down. "I don't think that would be a wise idea."

"Would someone get hurt if you acted on it?" He was getting very curious, now.

"Possibly," Sephiroth answered.

If Angeal were more like his lover or Zack, he would have flat-out asked Sephiroth if this obsession of his were a person. He'd never known the General to develop even a small crush on another human being before but he was still a man with needs. Being more reserved than the other two Soldier officers, Angeal chose to respect Sephiroth's privacy and not probe too deeply. If the man wanted to open up to him, he'd do it on his own.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts," Angeal said after thinking for a moment. "Just remember, some 'obsessions' aren't a bad thing. Goodnight."

Sephiroth watched him go and once he was alone again, he thought of a pair of expressive blue eyes set in a youthful, masculine face. He put his book down and decided to divulge in his obsession a little, giving into further fantasies about Cloud Strife while his old friend flew away from his sanctuary.

* * *

Angeal found Genesis' side of their bunk empty and when the redhead didn't come to bed after several minutes, he got up and searched for him. He found him exactly where he'd left him in the dining hall and he shook his head. Genesis was face-planted on the table, with his hand curled around an empty shot glass and soft snores issuing from his mouth. He didn't often over-indulge like this but talking about the horrible events of the past always brought out the angst in him. He never admitted it aloud but Angeal knew that he suffered terrible guilt for killing his parents.

Angeal carefully removed the shot glass from his lover's gloved hand and reached out to shake his shoulder gently. Genesis stirred and mumbled something incoherent before lifting his head and peering up at him with bleary eyes.

"What am I shtill doing here?" Genesis slurred, swaying in his seat as he looked around in confusion.

"You must have passed out after the others went to bed," guessed Angeal. "Come on, you need to sleep it off."

The liquor made Genesis more agreeable than normal and he nodded and threw an arm around Angeal's neck as the bigger man helped him out of his seat. Angeal half-dragged his lover along with him out of the dining area and down the corridor to the barracks. Genesis' head flopped as if he could barely hold it up and Angeal almost offered to carry him until he remembered how vehemently the redhead protested the last time he'd tried. They made it safely into the barracks and Angeal got Genesis into bed and helped him change into his pajamas before changing into his own sleeper pants and joining him.

He wasn't really surprised when Genesis threw a leg across his thighs and started kissing his ear and caressing his chest. Even sloppy drunk, Gen was always ready for intimacy. "You should just try to get to sleep," Angeal said courteously, "we can do this when you're feeling better."

"I feel fine," argued Genesis. He dragged his mouth down and started kissing his way lower on the larger man's body, steadily making his way south to the bulge in Angeal's pants that was steadily growing more impressive in size with each second. He paused just as he reached the navel and he looked up the length of Angeal's torso to gaze into his eyes. His features softened uncommonly and he licked his lips.

"What is it?" Angeal murmured, guessing his partner wanted to say something he thought was important. He stroked the disheveled auburn bangs out of Gen's eyes and waited for the answer.

"I just," Genesis began awkwardly. "I don't shay it enough. *hic*"

Angeal was puzzled. "Say what enough?"

"Achtually, I…don't say it at all, do I?"

"I can't agree or disagree when I don't know what it is you never say, Gen."

The redhead hesitated a moment longer before parting his lips and ending the mystery. "You know…the love thing." He looked almost bashful as he said it…a rare thing, indeed.

Angeal knew it was mostly the liquor talking. Genesis would never act this way or speak this way while sober, even if it was true that he loved him. Knowing he probably wouldn't remember it in the morning, Angeal caressed his face and whispered his response. "I know, Gen. I feel the same."

Genesis gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm…I'm going to show you…how much I mean it." He began to rub Angeal's crotch and he gave him one last promising look before sliding his body down. He started tugging clumsily on Angeal's pants while he kissed his stomach below the navel.

"You don't have to do that," Angeal protested, almost chuckling at the other man's uncharacteristically awkward efforts.

"What's the matter with these…pantsh?" Genesis groaned, fumbling with the drawstring. He sighed and lowered his head to Angeal's pelvis, resting his cheek against his hip as he tugged absently at the waistline.

"Nothing's wrong with the pants," Angeal murmured, shaking with silent laughter. "You're just too drunk to work them." He was just about to reach down and help when he heard a soft snore issue from his lover's mouth. Angeal shifted a little and peered down at Genesis' head, resting heavily against his pelvis. He was fast asleep again.

Angeal sighed and stroked his oblivious companion's hair fondly. At least he didn't vomit on him.

* * *

Cloud found it hard to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bunk and his thoughts remained on Sephiroth. He guessed that if there was trouble, he would have heard about it by now. He heard Angeal and Genesis come in and he guessed the big man would have raised an alarm if something were wrong. Still, he couldn't get Sephiroth off his mind and he grew irritated with himself as he entertained thoughts of climbing up there to that "nest" himself to check on the General.

_~I don't think he'd appreciate the invasion. He'd probably toss me to my death, in fact.~_

Cloud wasn't really so sure of that, though—not after that smile Sephiroth gave him when they spoke outside and not after what he'd overheard the other night. Sephiroth might take an entirely different kind of revenge on him for being so bold and the thought of _that_ made Cloud flush with desire and squirm restlessly. If he weren't surrounded by other people, he might have considered shutting his privacy screen and easing his arousal. He thought of the sounds he'd heard coming from Sephiroth's bunk that night and it was a cruel reminder that even with the screen closed, he couldn't guarantee complete privacy from the other residents.

The possibility of someone hearing what he was up to was a sufficient deterrent and Cloud sighed miserably and tried to ignore his urges. He'd never had a serious relationship in his life and most of his romantic experiences revolved around stolen moments with other young men in the village that had an interest in him. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss Sephiroth and feel those powerful hands on his body. He wondered if the General would be gentle or rough in bed and the more he wondered about these things, the more frustrated he got.

When he finally couldn't stand it any longer, Cloud gave up on sleep and got out of bed to have a cold shower. It sufficiently chilled his libido and fixed his problem but he was shivering so badly when he returned to his bunk and lay down again that it took him an hour to finally fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud realized what a stupid mistake it was to take a cold shower the night before. He woke up with a runny nose and by the time he finished breakfast and got ready to do his rounds for the day, he was sneezing regularly. A woman noticed the trouble he was having and she gave him a handkerchief to use. He thanked her softly and stubbornly got to work. By the time dinner came around he had a tight chest to go with the sneezing and runny nose. He declined the meal choice prepared in the dining hall and asked for a can of soup to warm up instead. He spotted Zack and Aerith but rather than sit next to them and expose them to the cold he was getting, he picked a table away from everyone else and forced himself to eat.

"Hey Cloud, why are you eating all the way over there?" Zack called. He and Aerith were both motioning to him invitingly. "Come sit with us!"

Cloud didn't want to shout out that he was sick, so he picked up his bowl of soup and his glass of orange juice and joined them, careful to sit as far away from them as he could. He was forced to reach hastily for the handkerchief given to him and turn his head as he felt another sneeze coming on.

"You're nose is red," Aerith commented when Cloud finished muffling the sneeze and put his handkerchief away. "Cloud, are you sick?"

"I'b okay," he said, sniffling. "It's just a little cold. Don't want you guys to catch it so don't get too close, okay?"

"Hmph…came on fast," Zack observed with a frown of concern. "Your face is kind of flushed too, Spike. I think you need to take a few days off until it clears up." He leaned toward Aerith and muttered: "I _told_ him not to hang around outside for too long after dark."

"I don't think that's what did it," argued Cloud. Well, at least that wasn't the _only_ thing that did it. The cold shower couldn't have helped. "I'll be okay."

Aerith shook her head at him. "If you push yourself, you'll just get sicker."

"It's just a little cold," insisted Cloud. He coughed into his hand and ignored the worry on their faces. He couldn't let a common cold get in the way now, when he was doing so well proving his worth to SOLDIER.

They finished eating and Aerith told Cloud to just leave his dishes for her to clean up, insisting that he go lay down. He was going to argue with her but in truth, his head was beginning to throb. He almost called Cosmo Canyon to speak with Tifa before bed but he decided against it. Zack and Aerith lecturing him was enough. If Tifa heard how stuffy his nose was, he'd catch an earful from her, too.

* * *

The next morning didn't bring any relief for Cloud. The tightness in his chest was much worse and his throat felt raw. He groaned as soon as he sat up, assaulted by the throbbing in his face and skull, followed by a wave of dizziness. He felt hot and he slipped groggily into his uniform without putting on his jacket. His footsteps were clumsy as he left the barracks and he felt weirdly detached as he walked through the corridors toward the cafeteria. He had no appetite but he needed to keep his strength up.

He'd just stepped into the dining area when the speakers crackled on and Director Lazard made an announcement. "Attention, all SOLDIER and field personnel. Prepare to deploy. We have a target confirmed to the west."

Cloud's heart pounded and he almost tripped over his own feet as he turned to hurry with the other military personnel that were hastily stopping what they were doing. He made it halfway down the tunnel leading to the garage when he was hit by a fresh wave of dizziness. He stopped and leaned against the wall, putting a hand to his head and breathing heavily to clear the black spots assaulting his vision. A strong hand gripped his upper left arm and he lifted his head to see Sephiroth staring down at him.

"General," Cloud said as evenly as possible, "I'b on my way to deploybent, Sir."

Sephiroth frowned, his emerald gaze studying Cloud's face intently. "Your eyes are too bright," he said. "Your face is flushed, your voice is hoarse and a moment ago, you looked like you were about to pass out."

"Just a cold," Cloud excused, even though the dizziness was only getting worse.

Sephiroth tugged one of his gloves off and laid his naked palm flat against the blond's forehead. He held it there for a moment before pulling it away and shaking his head at Cloud sternly. "I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out, Strife. You're running a fever and you can hardly stand up. Report to the medic ward immediately for examination and treatment."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest but the General's eyes flashed and Sephiroth spoke again before he could so much as peep. "If you utter a single argument, I will personally drag you in there myself—in front of everyone. I won't have you collapsing on the field from a preventable ailment and putting yourself and the other men at risk. You'll have plenty of chances to fight when you're well enough."

Cloud coughed before he could stop himself and he turned away abruptly and covered his mouth. He conceded with a nod since he couldn't catch his breath to speak. He felt like he was sinking and he realized it was because his legs were giving out beneath him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Genesis and Angeal passing by and the two of them stopped and looked at him curiously.

"He shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield," Angeal said with a frown.

Cloud drew a ragged breath and stubbornly straightened up, determined to at least get to the med ward on his own two feet. Unfortunately, the action cost him and he heard a buzzing sound in his ears as the world began to go black. Sephiroth caught him before he hit the floor.

* * *

Sephiroth gathered the unconscious blond into his arms much as he'd done when he first found him. "Get to the transports," he ordered Angeal and Genesis. "I'll take Private Strife to the medical ward myself and join the convoy afterwards."

The couple nodded and moved to obey. Sephiroth secured his hold on Cloud and carried him down the corridor, passing fellow Soldiers, militia and medics on the way. Zack and Aerith were embracing at the intersection, speaking in low voices to one another. They kissed and Zack said something to her that must have been a reassuring joke because she smiled a little. They parted ways and Aerith went down the corridor leading to the hydro gardens. The black-haired Soldier saw Sephiroth approaching with Cloud when he turned to leave and his immediate concern was evident.

"Cloudy? What the hell happened?"

Sephiroth kept walking at a brisk pace, forcing Zack to follow alongside him to hear his response. "He's running a fever. I'm going to drop him off at the medical ward."

"I'll come with," Zack said.

Sephiroth was about to order him to go with the others and leave him to handle it when Cloud stirred in his arms and squirmed fitfully. Instead of speaking to Zack, he turned his attention to the blond and cautioned him to be still. "Relax, Cloud. I wouldn't want to drop you."

Beside him, Zack gave him a suspicious, thoughtful look. Sephiroth felt a flash of annoyance toward the other man, wondering if he'd given something away in his simple comment to the blond. Cloud looked dazed and a little embarrassed. He hesitantly put an arm around Sephiroth's neck to help balance out his weight and he offered no protest or argument. Sephiroth couldn't tell if it was because he knew better than to test his patience or if it was because he was feeling too terrible to try walking on his own. They made it to the medical ward and Sephiroth ordered a nurse to fetch someone to see to Cloud immediately. She gave a nervous little bow of respect and hurried away.

"Sorry you can't go out with us today, Chocobo-head," Zack said to Cloud. "I know you were looking forward to it."

Cloud tried to heave a sigh but it came out as a cough instead and he covered his mouth and turned his head away from Sephiroth. The General held him more firmly while the coughing fit ran its course. When Cloud could speak again he put on a casual front. "There's goig to be plenty of WEAPOND to fight after this. I just picked a lousy tibe to get sick."

Zack grinned at the blond. "Heh…you're so stuffed up you can't even say your 'n's' and 'm's', pal. Do me a favor and listen to the doctors. Take it easy, so I don't have to worry about you."

"I will," agreed Cloud.

Both Sephiroth and Zack knew he was telling the truth—if for no other reason than his determination to start joining the fight. Professor Hojo came out of the back with the nurse that Sephiroth had sent to fetch a medic and the General scowled.

"What's this?" Sephiroth demanded softly. He was getting bloody tired of seeing his men stuck with Hojo as their caregiver.

"Most of the medics are joining you on the field today, my boy," Hojo informed him. "The rest are busy. Flu season, you know." He peered at Cloud with interest, taking note of his visible symptoms. "It appears we have another case, in fact."

"Just a cold," insisted Cloud.

Sephiroth experienced a brief moment of amusement, despite his misgivings about handing Cloud over to Hojo's care. The blond was certainly stubborn. "He passed out in the corridors and he's running a fever. See to it that he gets proper care, Professor."

"Oh, have no doubt of that," Hojo assured. "Bring him back and I'll begin." He turned around and walked back into the narrow passage leading to the examination rooms.

Zack leaned closer to Sephiroth once Hojo was gone. "I don't like this," he muttered.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the spot where his hated father had been standing a moment ago. "Agreed." It was one thing to allow Hojo to treat someone when one of them could be there to watch, but they had a mission to go on. Sephiroth turned to the nurse who had fetched Hojo. "You. Accompany us to the examination room and witness Professor Hojo's treatment of this man while we're away."

She nodded. "Of course, General."

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 7

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Cloud eased himself onto the examination table cautiously, mindful of the dizziness that had overcome him earlier. He shot a wary look at the professor as Hojo checked his instruments. He tried to see some resemblance between the scientist and Sephiroth but they were like night and day. Hojo had black, oily-looking hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had sunken eyes, a harsh-looking mouth, hollow cheeks and Cloud even suspected he was developing a bit of a hunch back. In short, Hojo was creepy. Maybe his impression of the man was influenced by the knowledge of what he did to Sephiroth and his mother, though.

Hojo picked up an empty syringe and approached the examination table. The lenses of his square glasses reflected the overhead light eerily. "First thing's first, Mr. Strife," said the professor. "I'll need to draw a blood sample from you."

"For a cold?" Cloud asked dubiously. He covered his mouth as another cough rattled in his chest.

"That's a nasty cough you have, boy," Hojo replied in what Cloud supposed was meant to be a paternal tone. Instead, it was just plain oily—like his hair. "We need to check for infection, understand? A common cold in this climate can easily pave the way for lung infections and respiratory failure. We can't have that, can we?"

Cloud looked at the nurse that was standing near the door and he was somewhat comforted by her presence. "That would be bad," he agreed. He held his arm out dutifully and allowed Hojo to roll his sleeve up and secure the tourniquet around his arm above the elbow. He watched as the professor wiped the inside of his elbow with antiseptic and when the needle approached, he looked away and accepted the little sting without complaint.

"Good veins," Hojo approved.

"Uh…thanks?" Cloud supposed that coming from a doctor, it was meant to be a compliment…of sorts.

After a few moments, Hojo withdrew the needle and removed the tourniquet. He pulled a small metal side-table over and retrieved a vial from it. As Cloud watched, he injected some of the blood into the vial and then moved on to do the same with three more, until the sample was exhausted. He ordered the nurse to prep the samples for testing and then he began to give Cloud an examination. First, he put a thermometer in Cloud's mouth and had him take off his shirt so that he could listen to his heart and lungs.

"Hmm, good, strong heart," Hojo commented thoughtfully.

Cloud tried not to flinch as the cold surface of the stethoscope was pressed against his naked skin in various places. He felt another cough threatening and he strained to hold it back.

"Go ahead and cough, boy," encouraged Hojo. "Let's hear how congested you are." Cloud coughed and Hojo listened before nodding his head. "Mmm-hmm, you've got a good case of it." He put the stethoscope away and allowed the blond to put his shirt back on. He asked further questions as he moved on to check Cloud's temperature, eyes, ears, nose, throat, reflexes and blood pressure. He even examined his teeth, which Cloud found very strange.

"I notice you're in uniform and you seem to be spending a lot of time with the officers of SOLDIER," Hojo commented as he examined the thermometer. "Are you hoping to become an operative yourself, Mr. Strife?"

Cloud nodded. "Very buch, Professor." He grimaced, hoping his response was coherent. Evidently, it was because Hojo gave him an intrigued, twisted smile.

"Eager, are we? Well, perhaps we'll find out if you're a candidate for Mako treatments while we're taking care of you today, hmm?"

"You…can check for that?" Cloud asked hopefully. "Without authorizationd?"

"No authorization is required for a routine blood test and examination," Hojo informed him dryly. "The injections themselves are restricted."

Cloud couldn't quite hide his eagerness. Maybe if Hojo confirmed he was suitable for it, Lazard and whoever else was in control of SOLDIER recruitment would promote him into the ranks sooner. He nodded enthusiastically and Hojo looked pleased. The prospect of finding out if he really had the health qualifications for his dream made Cloud blind to any further diabolical expressions or actions he might have noticed from Hojo.

* * *

Hojo paid no attention to Cloud's muffled coughs and sniffles as he studied the blood samples. He checked for infection first, since the test results for it came faster. He nodded when he confirmed his suspicions. "You have a lung infection, Mr. Strife. I'm afraid you'll have to take some bed rest when we finish here, but we'll get you on the proper…medication."

He heard the blond swear softly under his breath and he appreciated his work ethic. After all, a lazy man wouldn't make for a good Soldier or suit Hojo's purposes if test results were favorable. Hojo retrieved a vial of potent decongestant/antihistamine from the cabinet under the counter and prepared a dose of it for his patient. When Strife saw the syringe he frowned, but he didn't offer any complaints. His feverish, sapphire eyes flicked to the nurse across the room and Hojo grimaced, remembering her presence. Meddler. Sephiroth put her up to watching him, no doubt.

"This should begin working fast, boy," explained Hojo as he approached. "It will make breathing easier and start clearing up the congestion in your lungs. I'll need a shoulder, unless you'd rather take the injection in your buttock."

Cloud hastily unbuttoned the top of his uniform shirt and tugged it down over his right shoulder. Unsurprised by his preference, Hojo administered the shot and disposed of the syringe afterward. "Very good," he approved. "I appreciate cooperative subj—" He caught himself. "Patients. Just lie back and relax while I go over the rest of your blood samples, hmm?"

Cloud straightened his shirt and lay back on the examination table with visible reluctance. Whether it was because of the dizziness or unease was debatable. No matter…Hojo didn't care how uncomfortable the young man felt in his presence, so long as he continued to cooperate. The professor went back to the counter and checked the results of the other blood samples. When he saw the DNA results, he was treated to a moment of surprised elation. Strife was _more_ than suitable for Mako infusions and he was the first eligible candidate for another certain process that Hojo had seen in years.

_~Provided he doesn't share Lieutenant Fair's maddening tendency to reject the fusion, I may finally have the opportunity to finish my work.~_

There remained one immediate complication, however. The young woman assigned to observe his treatment of Strife would likely report back to Sephiroth if she saw him using anything other than standard medicine on the subject…if she didn't try to stop him or call security outright. Hojo crouched before the medication supply cabinet, unlocked it and retrieved a couple of empty bottles before making a show of filling them with a set supply of antibiotics and common flu medications. He noticed that the nurse had a hot drink sitting at the far end of the cabinet, which she sipped now and then. In the process of filling a prescription for Cloud, he palmed a little something for her as well.

"Nurse…Allison, is it?" She nodded. "Come and see what you think of this. I'm interested in a second opinion."

"From me?" She looked startled and warily flattered.

"You're studying to become a doctor, aren't you?" Hojo pressed.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then come and give me your opinion. Sometimes and amateur perspective can reveal surprising things, my dear." Hojo motioned her over.

Allison complied and he knew he'd pushed the right buttons to distract her. Hojo backed away from the testing equipment and allowed her to have a look. He surreptitiously made his way over to her abandoned drink mug, with his hands clasped behind his back. He pretended to study the chart tacked to the rocky wall, all the while keeping an eye on her from his peripheral vision. When she was sufficiently occupied, he broke open the little capsule he'd fetched and poured the powdery contents into her drink with practiced efficiency. He waited until it dissolved before picking up her mug and bringing it to her.

"Don't forget your drink, Allison."

* * *

Cloud watched curiously as the nurse looked through the lens of the microscope and Hojo returned to her side with her drink. He wondered what was so interesting about his blood samples that inspired the professor to ask her opinion.

"Is something wrong?" He blinked in surprise and inhaled through his nose, relieved to find his nasal passages were no longer completely blocked. Hojo wasn't kidding when he said the shot would work fast. His throat was still raw and his nose was still running a little but he could breathe through it. The pounding in his head was beginning to ease up, as well.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Hojo informed him.

"The genetic coding is…different," announced Allison. She sipped her drink and peered through the microscope again. "It's subtle, but I don't think his proteins match the norm one-hundred percent."

"Very good, my dear," Hojo complimented.

Cloud sat up and furrowed his brow at them. "What does that mean?"

"It means you've inherited a rare genetic blueprint," the nurse said to him with a smile. "But don't worry, it isn't anything bad. It doesn't mean you're prone to any strange illnesses."

Hojo smiled oddly at that and Cloud narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "So do I pass the test for Mako enhancement?"

"Oh yes," Hojo confirmed with a nod. "I believe you'd take well to the treatments."

The nurse suddenly looked uncomfortable and she busied herself with her drink while Hojo used a keycard to unlock and open the small refrigerator compartment next to the lower medicine cabinets. Knowing that she was there to see to it that Hojo didn't try anything funny, Cloud guessed her discomfort was caused by the talk of Mako infusions.

Hojo spoke while he prepared yet another syringe and Cloud sighed and unbuttoned his shirt again, deciding to just leave his shoulder exposed until he was sure the man was finished poking him. "I'm going to give you a dose of antibiotics to help you on your way," Hojo was saying, "but you'll be leaving here with tablets to take each day until they're gone."

Cloud noticed that the nurse wasn't paying as much attention to what Hojo was doing as before. She was starting to look a bit disoriented, in fact. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She put a hand to her head and frowned. "I'm fine." But she didn't look "fine" to Cloud. She looked like she was starting to have trouble balancing and keeping her eyes open.

Hojo paused in what he was doing and he regarded the woman thoughtfully. "You're overworked and under-rested."

"I can go off duty when we finish here," she said. There was a slur in her voice. She looked at the mug in her hand and sighed. "Coffee usually perks me up more than this."

"You were already tired when you came on duty," Hojo observed. "Finish your drink. We should be done here soon. You can have a seat on the stool over there if you like."

"Thank you, Professor." The nurse downed the rest of her coffee and took him up on the offer. Her eyes took on more of a glazed quality after a moment and she looked like she was starting to nod off.

"Well now, let's move on," Hojo said in a pleased tone.

He added some kind of medication to the dose of antibiotics and approached Cloud again. The blond accepted the shot with a grimace. It hurt more than the other one because of the thickness of the liquid. That wasn't so strange but Cloud noticed warmth spreading through his arm as Hojo pushed the plunger down and it continued to spread through his body when the needle came out.

"What else is…in that?" Cloud asked. He began to rapidly feel detached and the pleasant warmth made his muscles relax. He felt his lips curving into a stupid grin and he suspected the answer before Hojo even answered.

"Just something to help you relax," said the professor casually.

Cloud swayed a little on the examination table and looked at the nurse, hoping the sedative was just procedure. The nurse was now snoring softly in the corner of the room, propped on the stool like a rag doll with her head lowered. Part of Cloud's brain told him he should get out now…something was definitely _wrong_ about this. His body refused to react to the realization, however. He knew he should be alarmed but his muscles were so relaxed he'd probably fall on his face if he tried to stand up. He felt his jaw going slack and his lips parted as he tried to focus his eyes and see what Hojo was doing.

The professor had retrieved a large vial from the cooler and though Cloud's vision was blurring, he could see that the vial contained glowing, blue-green liquid. He'd studied up enough on SOLDIER recruitment and Mako enhancements to guess what it was. Cloud pointed clumsily at the vial as Hojo began to extract some of the liquid with a syringe.

"Hey," Cloud said sluggishly, "Is that…Mako?"

At that moment, the nurse toppled bonelessly from her perch on the stool and hit the ground without waking up. Cloud's head whipped around and he almost fell off of his own seat as he blinked owlishly down at the unconscious woman. "You okay? Hey Frau…can you hear me?" His question ended in an impulsive giggle, which provoked a little coughing fit and left him hanging onto the table to keep the room from spinning.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Strife," Hojo's voice said from somewhere behind him. "She's only having a nap. Now be a good lad and roll over for me. I'm going to give you something that will make you feel better much, much faster than conventional medicine."

Cloud shrugged and even that small gesture was a challenge for him. "Ja, I'll try," he agreed with another giggle. He felt Hojo's hands on him as the professor helped him to roll over onto his back again. Cloud struggled to keep his eyes open as the other man loomed over him and his thoughts and inhibitions scattered like dandelions in the wind.

"General doesn't look like you at all," Cloud mumbled with a yawn.

"Doesn't he?" Hojo asked patiently. The professor tugged Cloud's shirt open and eased his arms out of the sleeves completely.

Cloud shook his head groggily. He peered up at Hojo with one eye closed to focus his vision and he raised his left hand to rudely poke the end of the other man's sharp-tipped nose with his pointer finger. "Nein. You're…ugly. He's pretty."

Hojo smirked. "What I contributed to Sephiroth is far more important than looks, Mr. Strife. Now, hold still. This will burn a little."

Cloud felt the sharp prick of the needle but his muscles were like jelly by now, so he couldn't even flinch. He closed his eyes and started to nod off. A hot/cold burning sensation rushed through his veins to the rest of his body and he gasped. He squirmed a little but the professor clamped a hand down on his arm to prevent it from pulling away from the needle.

"Easy, my boy," Hojo advised. "It will be over soon."

The tingling, burning feeling washed over Cloud and it made every cell in his body feel more alive, even to the roots of his hair. He felt goose bumps spring up on his skin, even as he broke into a sweat. After a while, Cloud blinked his eyes open in confusion but all he could see now were shapeless blobs and dancing colors. A hand pressed against his forehead.

"Ah, that took care of the fever," Hojo said in a satisfied tone. "You see? Much more effective than conventional medicine. Now, lets see how you do with the _extra special_ mixture, shall we?" Hojo lowered his voice conspiringly. "It's reserved only for the best specimens, Mr. Strife. You should be proud."

Cloud tried to say something but all that came out was a questioning murmur. The blobby shadow that was Hojo moved away from him and he heard the clinking of glass. It echoed strangely in the blond's ears but it wasn't unpleasant. It was almost musical. He shut his eyes again and sighed, feeling like he was floating away. The burning was gone now, leaving only the tingles racing over every inch of his body.

"I've perfected the treatment, you see." Hojo's voice was echoing too and it sounded like it was coming from far away. "The nausea previously associated with Mako treatments is a thing of the past, so long as I don't miscalculate the dosage and give you more than your body can handle with each treatment. Just between you and I, that's as good for me as it is for you, Mr. Strife. We'll have a better chance to complete our work together without interference…provided you take well to the special formula I'm about to give you."

Cloud didn't understand what he was talking about. His head lolled on the table and he sighed. He heard footsteps approaching again and he opened his eyes but the shadows and scintillating colors were still all he could see. He felt another prick in his other arm and Hojo spoke again.

"I'm afraid this one might not go as easily as the last, my boy. Most subjects suffer a few moments of extreme pain, but the medication I gave you with the placebo earlier will keep you relaxed and take the edge off."

Cloud finally managed to speak. "Pl…placebo?"

"The antibiotics," Hojo explained in a distracted tone. "I couldn't very well give you the real thing just before injecting you with foreign cells now, could I?"

Cloud felt a distant twinge of alarm but it was too late to do anything, even if he could. The formula was injected and pain spread through him as it entered his blood stream. He cried out and despite the muscle-relaxing sedative he was on, his back arched. Hojo continued to inject the serum until it was exhausted and he withdrew the needle and patted Cloud on the head in a macabre gesture of false consolation.

"There, there," Hojo murmured. "What your feeling is the result of your body succumbing to a greater power. Soon, everything will be just fine. Well, if it doesn't destroy you. You might find it heartening to know that Sephiroth's cells are part of the mixture now coursing through you. That should make you feel rather happy, given the interest you seem to have in my son."

Cloud tossed his head and moaned low in his throat. He heard the professor's words but he didn't understand them. Something was happening as the invading cells and Mako worked together to become one with him. The pain began to fade and other sensations rose to the surface.

"I'm confident that you'll not only survive, but thrive," Hojo went on as if speaking to himself. "You're almost a perfect match. It will be interesting to see which one of you will prove to be stronger, when I'm finished with you. I've done all I can with Sephiroth but _you_ have untapped potential."

Cloud's awareness began to fade and his body tingled even more than it had after the Mako infusion. He began to pant softly and his body reacted in an obvious way to the sensual feelings surging through him.

"My, that's an…interesting reaction," Hojo's voice said from somewhere above the blond. "I don't believe I've ever seen _that_ happen before." He paused thoughtfully and when he spoke again, there was a shrug in his voice. "No matter. I have one more special thing to give you that will help my work along. You won't remember any of this when you wake up, of course."

There was one last sting as Hojo injected Cloud again and this time, the blond faded from consciousness completely.

* * *

Aerith couldn't help but worry about Zack and Cloud and she was trying to keep her mind occupied by working in the gardens. She hadn't gotten the chance to say farewell to Cloud when the announcement came on. She took a shortcut through the cultivation area after saying goodbye to Zack but Cloud was already gone from the barracks. She was especially worried about the blond, because he wasn't well and it was going to be his first time on the field. The only thing that comforted her was the certainty that Zack would watch out for him and she was sure the other officers would do their best to keep him safe, too.

While she was tending the rows of various herbs, she overheard one of the other gardeners talking about witnessing General Sephiroth carrying an unconscious field agent to the medical ward. Aerith paused and did her best to shut out the spirit voices so that she could better hear what the gardener was saying to his companion.

"Yup. The young fella with the spiky blond hair and the funny accent, you know? He collapsed on his way to move out with the strike team," the man was saying. "Word has it he's got a case of the flu but I'm guessing he just plain lost his nerve."

Aerith bit her lip. If he was talking about Cloud, he couldn't be more incorrect about his assumptions if he tried. She supposed the man couldn't know that, though. Cloud wasn't an outgoing person and therefore, his bullheaded determination wasn't exactly common knowledge.

"Excuse me," Aerith said politely. "I couldn't help but overhear. Are you talking about Cloud Strife?"

The man stopped speaking with his female companion and he thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think that's the guy's name. As far as I know he's in the medical ward."

"Thank you," Aerith said in a rush and then she hurried off. She _knew_ his cough was worse than he'd been letting on! If it was bad enough to make him collapse, he could have pneumonia. Her concern over him getting crushed under the foot of a WEAPON became concern that he could die from illness. She almost ran into a woman on her way out of the gardens and she hastily apologized to her before moving on. She reached the main entrance of the medical ward and she approached the file desk to speak to the man behind it.

"Sir, did they bring a blond man in here earlier?"

"Well…yes," the man answered with a little frown. "We've had a few male patients with blond hair today, Miss."

"This one would have been in uniform," she explained. "He had a cold? His name is Cloud Strife."

The man scanned over the list on his desk. "Ah, yes. He's still here. Professor Hojo treated him."

Aerith didn't like that little tidbit at all but she kept it to herself. "Can I see him?"

"Of course you can see him, my dear." The new voice spoke from the hallway leading to the examination rooms and Hojo stepped out and gave her a smile that shivered her skin. "Mr. Strife is just resting, now. He'll likely be out for a while but you're welcome to sit with him."

Aerith forced her feet to move and Hojo guided her down the hall to the room he had Cloud in. "Will Cloud be okay, Sir?"

"He's suffering from a lung infection," Hojo told her, "but I believe we caught it in time. His fever has broken and the medication I've given him will clear up the congestion. As long as he gets enough rest and takes his medicine, he should be feeling much better within a week."

Aerith couldn't conceal her relief. "I'll make sure he does what he's supposed to do," she promised.

They stopped outside one of the examination rooms and Hojo smiled at her. "I'm sure you will, my dear." He considered her thoughtfully for a moment and his smile faded into a frown of concentration. "I've seen you here before with Lieutenant Fair. What is your name, again?"

"Aerith," she supplied, forcing her tone to remain as light as possible. "Aerith Gainsborough." The surname was an alias, of course. Her parents taught her to begin using it as soon as she was old enough to talk, to protect her identity.

"Hmm…Gainsborough." Hojo tapped his chin with a finger and shrugged. "No, it doesn't sound familiar. Still, you remind me of someone. I suppose it's not important. Go right in and visit your friend, Ms. Gainsborough." He made an inviting gesture to her and stepped aside.

Trying to ignore the unwholesome feeling of his aura as she passed by him through the doorway, Aerith entered the room and approached the table in the center of the room. She looked around and when she spotted a stool in the corner, she pulled it up beside the table and took a seat. Cloud was sleeping soundly, with a pillow cushioning his head and a sheet covering his body. His arms were free of the sheet and his hands were resting on his stomach. The flush of fever was gone from his face and a light sheen of perspiration made his skin shine under the light.

Aerith reached out and placed a hand over his topmost one, sighing. She frowned as soon as she touched him and she recoiled uncertainly, staring at him. Something was different. Something had fundamentally changed in his Life Current. Hesitantly, she reached out again and touched his hand, concentrating. There was something…influencing his aura—something that felt familiar to her. After a moment, she realized where she'd felt it before.

~The officers. All of the SOLDIER officers except for Zack have this undercurrent. Jenova?~

But it made no sense to her. If Jenova was the same calamity that struck her people so long ago and these men had Jenova inside of them, shouldn't the vibes Aerith was picking up be more…icky? It should have felt like a taint—a corruption at least as strong as what she sensed from Hojo. While she certainly wouldn't want to cross any of the officers carrying those cells, none of them felt _evil_ to her. The power was there, but not the malevolent hunger she would have expected to feel lurking with it. She felt a weaker sense of that same power in Cloud now.

_~Could it be that their Life Currents purified it?~_

Now that she thought about it, there was something about Zack, Cloud and the others that made them easier to be around than other humans. She hesitated to label it as "like calling to like" but they were more like Cetra than any other humans she'd ever met—probably the closest thing she'd ever know again to being near her own kind. Maybe these men had Cetra ancestry in their lineage. She herself was the product of a human and a Cetra so Aerith knew it was possible. Could it be that their parents were chosen for the gestational experiments because of Cetra ancestry? Did the combination of human and Cetra somehow allow the body to fight off or at least control the corruption that came with Jenova cells?

"Cloud…what's happened to you?" Aerith spoke the question in a bare whisper, unwilling to risk the possibility of Hojo or anyone else walking by and hearing her ask it.

She had no proof that her suspicions were true and Cloud _was_ sick with a lung infection. She wasn't used to being around humans yet and it was possible that the undercurrent she was sensing was just caused by his body and the medications fighting off the infection. She might not have even noticed it if she weren't aware of the fact that Hojo had treated him.

_~Would he even have the means to experiment on Cloud? They don't trust him so surely he wouldn't have the resources to do anything like what he did to the General and the others in such a short time period.~_

Aerith looked around and found a stack of clean hand towels sitting on the counter. She got up and retrieved one, wet it in the sink and returned to Cloud's side. She gently dabbed at his sweating face and forehead with it, putting aside her suspicions as paranoia caused by Hojo. Like Zack and the others, Cloud wasn't exactly average and it stood to reason that his Life Current could alter slightly when fighting a sickness.

"I'll stay with you," she murmured to him as she folded the damp towel and laid it over his forehead. She stroked his soft golden spikes fondly. "We'll wait for Zack together, okay?"

* * *

"Shit! I found three more."

Sephiroth motioned to the medic team and pointed in Zack's direction meaningfully before flying over to help him drag the bodies out of the snow that covered them. The fight had started out okay but as they wore the WEAPON down it became more frantic and drew on hidden reservoirs of strength. It broke through the front line and killed four SOLDIER operatives before firing lasers into the back ranks and taking out a transport unit, two cannons and several ranged fighters. When it finally went down, several men got caught in the wave of snow and shrapnel caused by the impact and now the teams were frantically searching for trapped allies.

"This one's gone," Zack announced with a shake of his head as Sephiroth landed beside him.

"So is this one," replied the General as he checked the man closest to him.

Zack swore again and checked the one in the middle. "I've got a pulse, here!" He whistled to the medics that were struggling through the hampering snow to reach them. The light flurry of snow that had begun falling just before they engaged the WEAPON was now coming down faster, with larger flakes.

"Check their identity tags, Private," Sephiroth ordered as he produced his touch screen recording device and stylus.

Zack heaved a sigh and he grunted as he rolled the first body over. "This is Hart," he announced without checking the tags around the man's neck. "I recognize his face."

"Even so, collect his tags and give me the identification number."

Zack looked up at him and Sephiroth could see the disappointment and angst on his face. "You can be really cold, Seph."

"We could all end up cold if we overstay ourselves out here," Sephiroth shot back. "Cold and dead, like these men." He sighed when Zack lowered his gaze with a defeated expression. "Zackary, casualties will always happen. You know this. We have to think of the living first and the sooner we finish and get back, the sooner we can grieve for the fallen and honor them. Now pull yourself together."

Zack pressed his lips together angrily for a moment but he deflated shortly after and nodded. "I fucking hate it when you're right…Sir."

"Even when it keeps you alive?" Sephiroth spared a brief moment of compassion and stepped closer to pat Zack on the shoulder. "I need those ID numbers, Lieutenant."

The medics arrived and began treating the surviving man's injuries while Zack read out the numbers and collected the tags from the bodies of the two dead ones. When they determined that there were no foreign objects lodged in the survivor's body anywhere, they made use of their cure materia to heal his injuries. In the distance, Genesis and Angeal were doing the same thing as Sephiroth and Zack, while Reeve directed the actions of the team that collected samples from the defeated WEAPON.

After everyone alive and dead was accounted for and the biological samples were collected, they began to load the vehicles and prepared to leave. Reeve and the SOLDIER officers met up near the damaged transport units to report to each other while preparations were made.

"We've counted fifteen regular militia losses, two medics and five Soldiers," Angeal said. "Seven wounded, one severely."

"Seven regular, zero medics, six Soldiers," reported Sephiroth flatly. "Two wounded, none severe." He looked at Reeve. "Can the damaged equipment be repaired, Tuesti?"

Reeve glanced over his shoulder at the wrecked transport unit, then at the cannons that their people were loading onto one of the functioning vehicles. "One of the cannons can definitely be salvaged but I'm afraid the other will have to be junked for parts to make more. The transport?" He looked at the vehicle again and shrugged. "I won't know if I can restore it or not until I can look at it in the shop."

Sephiroth nodded. "Do what you can."

He calculated the losses and entered them into his data pad. When that was done, he retrieved his satellite phone from his jacket and prepared to dial Lazard to give him a summarized report. He noticed Angeal and Genesis looking at one another in that way they did when they were silently communicating and he paused.

"What is it?"

Angeal took a step forward. "Our numbers are thinning, Sephiroth. Every casualty takes a toll and even with new recruits joining the regular militia, the ranks of SOLDIER are only growing smaller."

Sephiroth guessed where this was heading and he didn't particularly like it. "What would you propose?"

"Ease the restrictions for SOLDIER recruitment," Genesis answered, with a look that told Sephiroth he was annoyed that it had to be suggested at all. "We need new blood. I don't suggest we return to the old school rate of recruitment but if we don't start letting candidates in again soon, we won't have any Soldiers left with First Class potential, if we don't vanish entirely."

"They've got a good point," Zack murmured.

"You know it isn't my call," Sephiroth reminded them.

"But you're still second in command of the whole SOLDIER program," countered Genesis. "Lazard will listen to you if you speak to him about it. I'm sure the man isn't blind to the decline in our numbers."

Zack nodded. "We need SOLDIER, if we're going to keep fighting without massive casualties. Nobody likes the thought of Hojo working on recruits but we might just have to suck it up and let him."

Sephiroth was beginning to feel cornered but he kept a tight rein on his frustration as he responded. "I understand your concerns," he said in a low voice, pitched for their ears only. "And I'll speak to Lazard about considering opening recruitment again. Personally, I don't think our situation is desperate enough, yet."

"I have to agree with Sephiroth," Reeve said.

"Just how desperate do you want it to get?" Genesis questioned archly. "When we're down to nothing but the four of us—_provided_ we don't get killed ourselves?"

"I think you've all forgotten how much damage Hojo can do when given the chance," Sephiroth reminded them with narrowed eyes. He manifested his wing as an example. "Remember what he did to us? Do you recall Deepground? Need I refresh your memory on the fact that Hojo is responsible for the world's troubles now, in a big way?"

"Yeah, we get that," Zack said, "but he's also responsible for Chaos and if it weren't for Chaos, Omega would have taken off with the Lifestream and we'd all be dead right now."

"If it weren't for Deepground, Omega wouldn't have risen," Reeve argued while Sephiroth pressed his lips together with annoyance. "The problem with Hojo is this, gentlemen: Everything he 'fixes' is something he broke in the first place. He's the epitome of a buggy computer program hastily released to the public. The patch to correct the bugs wouldn't be necessary if the creator hadn't rushed the design before…before…"

He trailed off as all four of the officers stared at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have a vehicle to board."

They watched him trudge away hastily.

"It did make a certain odd sense," Angeal allowed.

"Except that he essentially called us all defective," Genesis said dryly.

"No matter," Sephiroth murmured. "He's right. For every solution Hojo has to offer, there are plenty of catastrophes not far behind." Remembering something that Hojo said to him during one of their recent conversations, Sephiroth gave his three fellow officers another example of the man's madness. "He's gotten the idea into his head that he could splice human genes with WEAPON genes if given the chance to experiment."

_That_ got their full attention. When they turned their gazes back to him, Sephiroth raised a brow. "Is _this_ the man you want creating a new generation of Soldiers? Even supervised, Hojo is too obsessive and clever to be trusted."

They looked at one another with expressions of dread they couldn't quite disguise.

"Let's drop it, for now," suggested Angeal. "I still think you need to discuss the thinning ranks with Lazard, but a decision doesn't have to be made until we can be certain Hojo's leash is tight enough."

Sephiroth nodded in consent. Angeal and Genesis spread their wings and took to the sky to scout for danger over the convoy. Sephiroth turned to Zack, noticing the way he was shaking his head and staring at the last of the body bags being loaded onto one of the transports.

"We were unlucky, this time," Sephiroth said to the black-haired fighter. "Regrets accomplish nothing."

"I know that," Zack sighed. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and shivered a little, looking up at the snow falling down from the heavens. "I hate to say it, but I'm glad Cloud wasn't here." He looked at Sephiroth and jerked his chin in the direction of the body bag. "He could have been one of them, you know. He's got some mad weapon skills but he's still just as fragile as the other 'normals' on our side, you know?"

Sephiroth felt his face spasm in an interesting way as the ugly truth of that struck him like a fist to the solar plexus. He damned near put a hand over his stomach and he wondered how the thought of Strife getting maimed or killed could make him feel physical pain. Zack watched him, seemingly not noticing the expression that Sephiroth knew he'd failed to conceal on his face.

"Well," Zack sighed, "I guess I'll get loaded up with the others." Zack patted Sephiroth twice on the arm and just as he turned to go, the silver-haired man caught a glimpse of a smirk in his eye.

Sephiroth stared after him. He realized what had just happened and he was very glad he didn't share other people's tendency to blush when flustered or embarrassed. Zack clearly knew of his attraction to Cloud Strife and he'd just cleverly used that knowledge to manipulate Sephiroth into having a personal interest in the matter of SOLDIER recruitment.

His playful, friendly nature and inherent goodness might give some people the impression that he wasn't all that bright, but the truth was that Zackary Fair was nobody's fool.

"You crafty little shit," Sephiroth whispered at his retreating comrade.

* * *

Aerith heard the echoes of activity floating in from the tunnels and she came out of her doze with a start. She listened for a moment and when she heard the hurried footsteps and voices of medical personnel returning into the ward, she guessed that the field teams were back from their mission. Her drowsiness rapidly vanished and she stood up, heart in her throat with the thought that she might find them carrying Zack in on a stretcher. She bit her lip and looked down at Cloud, who was stirring in response to the noise.

"Cloud? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm?" He sluggishly opened his eyes and looked up at her through half-closed eyelids. His pupils were so big that only a thin band of blue could be seen surrounding them. "Muh…Mother?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, it's Aerith." She jumped skittishly when she heard a doctor shout an order at someone and she shot a worried glance at the doorway. "Cloud, listen. I need you to just lie still, okay? Just relax here and wait for me, I'll come back."

He nodded and grunted with agreement, shutting his eyes again. Aerith hesitated a moment longer, not sure if he'd really comprehended what she said or not. She _had_ to find out if Zack was okay though, and Cloud was obviously still too drugged to go far even if he did wake up again. She heard Zack's voice speaking to someone just as she reached the doorway and her knees went weak with relief. Steadying herself, she stepped into the hall to find him coming straight towards her, with Sephiroth walking beside him. She had time to notice that he had a tear in the upper part of his left pant leg and a cut on his right forearm before he spotted her.

Zack abruptly stopped talking to Sephiroth and closed the distance between himself and Aerith. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight and he returned the embrace warmly, squeezing just enough to make her breathless for a moment.

"I'm okay," he assured her gently, nuzzling her hair. "Have you been here with Spike the whole time?"

"Ever since I overheard someone saying he passed out," she answered. "I didn't know what to think, so I came straight here to see him."

Zack winced. "Sorry I didn't come find you to tell you before we left."

"It's okay," she soothed. "I know you were on a schedule."

Sephiroth slipped by the two of them and leaned through the doorway to have a look at Cloud. "Where is the nurse I ordered to watch him?"

Aerith pulled reluctantly out of Zack's embrace and shook her head. "I never saw a nurse in here when I came. Cloud was by himself in the room."

Sephiroth got an intense look in his eyes that made her instinctively lean closer to Zack. "Did you see Hojo treating him?"

"N-no, General," Aerith answered respectfully. "He was already finished when I arrived. Cloud was asleep."

Sephiroth stared at her with those bright, slit-pupil eyes and she felt Zack's arm go around her protectively. "Did you ask anyone what sort of treatment he gave him?"

"Hojo said he treated him for a lung infection," answered the Cetra nervously, her eyes shooting to the open doorway. "Is there something else wrong with Cloud that they should have been looking for?"

"Hey Seph, chill out," Zack said, holding her tighter. "You're scaring her and it's not her fault."

The General immediately dropped his intense gaze and his sculpted features relaxed a bit. "Of course," he murmured. He looked into the room at Cloud. "My apologies, Ms. Gainsborough. I have good reasons for asking these questions."

Aerith relaxed and she felt Zack do the same. From inside the room, they heard Cloud mutter something and stir. All three of them looked in to see him struggling to sit up and the subject was dropped as they entered the room together.

* * *

Zack supported Cloud as the blond sat up on the table. For a moment, Cloud didn't seem to know where he was or who he was with but then he turned his head, blinked sleepily at Zack and smiled a little.

"Hallo, Zack. You're…in one piece," said the blond in a dreamy voice. "That's good." Evidently, the relaxing influence of the meds brought out his accent more strongly.

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, I'm in one piece, kiddo." He looked at Sephiroth and furrowed his brows, pointing at Cloud from overhead with his free hand. "Stoned," he mouthed.

Cloud noticed the direction Zack looked and Sephiroth raised his brows when the blond turned a wobbly head in his direction and looked at him with hugely dilated eyes. "Private Strife," Sephiroth murmured, "Can you tell me what—"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud interrupted, leaning toward him so abruptly that Zack almost lost his hold on him and he nearly went tumbling off the table. Cloud didn't seem to care about his close call. He reached out clumsily and dropped a hand on Sephiroth's right epaulette, curving his fingers under the edge as he leaned even closer. "Hallo."

"Er…hello, Cloud," Sephiroth replied, feeling an interesting combination of amusement, concern and something almost like the gut-punch sensation he'd experienced when Zack mentioned the possibility of Cloud getting killed. It made it impossible for him to maintain formality with the young man. "I need you to tell me if Hojo—"

"Hojo's ugly," Cloud blurted with a sage nod. "And…weird." He smiled brightly a second after saying it and peered at Sephiroth with a blatantly adoring expression. "But know what?" He coughed and even in his drugged state of mind, he turned his head politely.

Sephiroth sighed, deciding to humor him. "What is it I should know?"

Cloud rubbed his head against Sephiroth's shoulder like a kitten and the silver-haired warrior froze in pure shock. "You're…beautiful," Cloud finished with a little sigh.

Sephiroth was sure his eyes had never been wider and he might have stayed there, crouched by the table like a statue for hours if it weren't for Zack bursting into laughter. Sephiroth tossed a glare Zack's way before gently easing Cloud away from him by the shoulders. He looked into the euphoric eyes and told himself not to take the delirious words seriously. He addressed Zack and Aerith when he spoke.

"One of you, go and get his chart from the front. Tell them it's by my order and they can come and talk to me if they have a problem with that."

"I'll go," Aerith offered. She left without hesitation.

Zack's amusement over Cloud's declaration visibly faded and he gave Cloud a worried look. "You don't think the fever fried his brain, do you?"

"No," answered Sephiroth, trying to ignore the way Cloud's fingers were tracing the leather straps crossing over his chest, "His fever is gone. The medication is causing his…behavior. I just want to see for myself what Hojo gave to him."

"Sephiroth," Cloud murmured, pulling completely away from Zack to embrace the General.

"Don't pull away," Zack warned when Sephiroth started to move, "the poor guy'll just keep going and fall off the table."

Sephiroth stopped and allowed the blond to put his arms around his neck. As good as it felt, it was rather humiliating. There he was, the leader of an elite group of military operatives and he was hunched over an examination table with a baked subordinate clinging to him.

It was then that Aerith returned with the chart in her hand. "I've got it," she announced. He looked up from the chart and blinked at the sight of Cloud snuggling Sephiroth. "Oh…I…um…" She turned to Zack, blushing profusely and flustered. "Z-Zack? Should I…um…"

"Just ignore it," advised Sephiroth as coolly as he could manage under the circumstances. He reached out and gestured her closer. "Hand me the chart."

Aerith did so with a dumbstruck look on her face and Sephiroth practically snatched it out of her hand. Cloud's breath tickled his ear and the General stared incomprehensibly at the document in his hand for a moment before shaking himself out of it. He frowned in concentration as he read Hojo's scratchy handwriting, describing the symptoms, analysis, administered treatment and prescribed medications.

Sephiroth nodded when he was finished reading, satisfied that if Hojo's chart were truthful, Cloud would be all right. "Zack, take him back to his bunk. Don't forget to pick up his medication from the front on your way out."

Sephiroth eased Cloud's arms away from around his neck and leaned the blond toward Zack, who was reaching out for him. Cloud protested and coughed a little, looking at the General with bleary eyes as Zack started scooting him to the edge of the table.

"You're mad at me," Cloud said.

"No, he's not mad at you," Zack assured him with an amused smile.

Cloud kept looking at Sephiroth, expectantly and questioningly.

Sephiroth nearly smirked. "Go with your friends, Strife. I'm not angry with you."

Cloud cooperated after that and Zack helped him off the table, keeping one of the blond's arms around his neck while he supported him with an arm around his waist. Zack looked curiously at Sephiroth before going. "What are you going to do?"

Sephiroth looked at the chart again. "I'm going to have a chat with Hojo."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Hojo looked indignant as he walked into his examination room with the doctor and nurse that fetched him on Sephiroth's orders. When he saw his son standing in the middle of the room, he relaxed a bit.

"Ah, Sephiroth. I assume you have samples waiting for me in the lab?"

Sephiroth nodded. "You'll gain access to them after we've searched your cold storage and medicine cabinets. Give me your keycard."

Hojo frowned.

"Give the keycard over," Sephiroth said with slow menace, "Or I'll simply tear the doors off to search the areas anyway and freeze your access level."

Hojo sighed and shook his head as he removed the keycard clipped to his lab coat and handed it over. "Help yourself then, son. I have nothing to hide."

"Don't call me that," Sephiroth ordered coldly as he took the card. He slid it into the data slot and unlocked the cooler. "Dr. Cornwall, give me the records."

The doctor stepped forward and relinquished the documents containing strict records of every medication assigned to Hojo's supplies—including dosage amounts. If the professor didn't use any of the meds he'd written down on Cloud's chart or gave him more than he wrote, Sephiroth would know. The General's immediate concern, however, was the Mako supply. He found the vial and checked it first, holding it up to the light to see if the supply matched the records. When it did, he checked the antibiotics and then examined the interior of the cold storage to be sure nothing was hidden. After that, he moved on to the cabinets.

Hojo watched it all with a superior smirk that grated on Sephiroth's nerves. "Where is the nurse that assisted you while you were treating Strife?"

"You must mean Allison," Hojo said casually. "The poor girl was exhausted, like most of the medical staff here. She couldn't hold her head up and I relieved her of duty after administering Mr. Strife's antibiotics."

Sephiroth grimaced. Hojo's explanation matched the account that he'd been given by other personnel. They'd said that Hojo came out with her, helped her to the medical bunking area and told them to check in on Strife periodically. According to them, he didn't go back into the examination room again after treating him, except to show Aerith in when she came to visit. Sephiroth found everything to be in order, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than met the eye, here. He shut the cabinets and gave Hojo a level, searching stare as he handed the keycard back to him.

Hojo took it and smirked. "You must think that boy is really something special, to be so paranoid."

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 8

* * *

**Author's note: parts of this chapter have been censored. See ch. 1 author's note.**

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon:_

So far, she'd made it through to the middle of the week without Reno making any suggestive comments, putting an inappropriate hand on her or staring at her body…much. Tifa supposed she couldn't fault him for looking now and then. After all, other men did as much all the time and she was rather used to it. The important thing was, he wasn't openly _leering_ at her. She didn't allow herself too much optimism because the Turk still had two more days to go before it was officially the end of the week and he could still cave to the urge to drink. If he was an alcoholic, asking him to go cold turkey for a whole week was probably asking a lot of someone she barely knew.

But that was the point. She knew alcoholics, had seen what they did to their families and loved ones and she wanted no part of a relationship with one. She believed if Reno could stop for a week just because a woman he'd just met asked him too, then his drinking problem was just a symptom of overindulgence rather than an addiction. She considered her own reasons for even bothering and with a sigh, she admitted to herself that she was interested in him. He was engaging, funny, brave, good-looking and sexy—when he wasn't being a jerk.

Tifa had just finished showering after practicing her fighting moves outside when she spotted Reno in the cafeteria. She hesitated for a moment, watching him from the hallway as he finished his lunch and stacked his plate on the wash line counter. He still wore his uniform in a more casual manner than the other Turks but there weren't any stains on the white shirt now, and she knew if she got close enough, she'd smell the pleasant scent of cologne instead of whiskey. He really _was_ a handsome man, with his sculpted, angular bone structure and exotic crescent markings.

Deciding to move and get her lunch before he caught her staring at him, Tifa walked in and took her place in the queue for the buffet. She watched from the corner of her eye as Rude opened one of the coolers and retrieved two cans of beer.

"Catch, partner," Rude announced before lightly tossing one of the cans to Reno a few feet away.

Reno deftly caught it and studied it for a moment. Tifa expected him to open it but instead, he shrugged and shook his head. "Thanks man, but I'll pass." Reno tossed the can back to his partner and Rude caught it and raised an inquisitive brow at him. Reno smirked. "Made a promise to a lady, yo."

Rude's eyebrow rose even further up. "A 'lady'?" he inquired. "Not a chick?"

Tifa felt an unreasonable rush of affection for the redhead when Reno shook his head and lowered his eyes thoughtfully. "Nah…not _this_ one." Reno sighed and looked around. His gaze met Tifa's and for a second, they just stared at each other. He gave her a crooked little smile and a wink before sauntering off. Tifa hastily averted her gaze, feeling heat bloom in her cheeks.

"Miss? Did you hear me? What'll you have?" The man behind the counter looked impatient as he waited for her to make her choice.

Tifa snapped out of her little reverie and bit her lip, her brown eyes scanning the food selection. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I think I'll have a piece of brisket, a bowl of the bean soup and a slice of the corn bread, thank you."

He put the requested items on her tray and Tifa thanked him again before taking it. She got a clean mug from the overhead cup holder in the kitchen area and filled it with water from the indoor drinking well before selecting her table. As she sat down to eat, she thought about Reno and the way he made her feel both frustrated and fluttery at the same time. She didn't _want_ to be attracted to him. She didn't think she should even be considering getting into a relationship with anyone right now, even if Reno did prove he had something to offer.

Even as she tried to be practical and told herself that the world was in too terrible a state to consider romance, she thought about the thin gold chain Reno wore around his neck and the way it drew attention to his throat and clavicle. He always wore the top of his shirt unbuttoned and from what she'd seen, he looked like he had a nice chest.

Realizing where her thoughts were leading, Tifa groaned and shook her head.

_~And I get so annoyed with him for staring at my chest. Well, at least I don't leer at him.~_

* * *

Reno was on his way to the hangar to give his chopper a tune-up when he spotted Elena in the corridor. She seemed to be doing a bit better now, finally accepting Cissnei's death and grieving in a more healthy way. She was carrying an unlit candle and a desert thistle in her hands and he guessed she was on her way outside to honor Cissnei's memory, as she did each day. He thought it was a little strange that she did it at noon in the midday heat, but she told him it was too sad to do it at sunset or at night when the stars were out.

"Hey Elena," he called out as he closed the distance between them. "Want a little company?" Like Rude, he wasn't good at expressing his emotions…at least not on a serious level. He'd worked with Cissnei for a long time and he'd come to think of both her and Elena as something like kid sisters. Maybe Elena shouldn't grieve alone, today.

The blonde looked at him and she seemed to consider it for a moment before giving a little nod. Once the "gossip queen" of the Turks, she hardly spoke these days. Reno walked with her through the winding tunnels until they reached the exit and together, they went to the center of the ruined town and stopped on the earthen platform where the bonfire used to burn each night. Elena tried to light the candle but her lighter kept going out before she could get the wick lit, so Reno produced his and cupped his hand over it to light it for her.

"Thanks," Elena murmured in appreciation. She set the candle down on the hard-packed earth and lay the thistle beside it. She sank to her knees and sat on her ankles quietly, shutting her eyes in silent homage. Reno joined her, sitting down cross-legged beside her and staring at the candle flame as he thought of Cissnei and all the comrades they'd lost before her.

After a few moments of silence, Elena spoke. "I miss her, so much."

Reno looked at her and saw the tears welling in her hazel eyes. He reached out and put an arm around her, patting the shoulder furthest away from him as she leaned into his half-embrace and put her head on his shoulder. "We all do, kid. It sucks."

He sensed that she needed more than that, but damned if he was any good at this sort of thing. He could think of only one positive thing to say. "It was quick, yo." He squeezed her gently and kissed her forehead. "She probably didn't get a chance to feel a thing. I…I know that does fuck-all to help, but…" He sighed.

"It helps," Elena whispered. She patted his knee. "You're an okay guy sometimes, Reno."

He snorted. "'Cha. Keep it to yourself, doll."

She gave a tiny, tragic little smile and pulled away, wiping her eyes hastily and sniffing. "I know you wouldn't mind if a certain, exotic brunette got wind of it."

Reno shrugged, unsurprised that even in her state of grief, Elena had taken notice of his interest in Tifa. "Doubt she'd believe it. I think she's got the idea that I've got an agenda for every decent thing I try to do…can't say I blame her for that either. Maybe I really _am_ just a selfish asshole. It's gotten me by so far, you know?"

Elena regarded him thoughtfully. "You play it off like you don't care but if that were true, I don't think you'd be sitting out here with me now."

Reno sighed. "Think so, huh?" He studied her for a moment and he got an idea. "Hey Elena, you're a chick, right?"

She blinked at him for a second before looking down at the twin mounds of her concealed breasts. "If I'm not, then _these_ are a mistake."

Reno chuckled. "No offense, sweet stuff. I guess I've worked with ya for so long I just don't look at you like I do other chicks. Look, I need a girl's advice here. You know, about Tifa."

She gave him another little smile. "You're really got the hotts for her, don't you? I notice you haven't had a drop to drink all week. Does she have something to do with that?"

"We've got a kind of arrangement," he said with a smirk. "She says she wants to see what I'm really like so if I don't drink for a week, I get to dress her up in an outfit of my choice. I dunno if she'll really wear it but it's worth a shot, yo."

Elena gave him a wary look. "Just what kind of outfit do you have in mind?"

"Something nice." He shrugged. Seeing the expression on her face, he gave her a serious look. "And I _mean_ that, toots. I might trip over myself thinking of that body in a thong and a pair of pasties but I'm not a fucking idiot. I know I've got a real thin chance of getting a girl like that. Hell, maybe I shouldn't even be trying." He sighed, knowing that Tifa was likely just humoring him. Good girls never went for guys like him.

"So you're not just into her for a fling," Elena guessed.

"I dunno." Reno averted his gaze, uncomfortable with her observation. "I mean, she's not the sort of woman you just 'fling'. She ain't my type."

"Then why _are_ you so into her?" Elena was smiling at him now and he could see the teasing light coming back to life in her bereaved eyes.

"Maybe I'm just bored." Reno refused to admit that he always got a little breathless around the brunette.

"Or maybe the kind of women you're used to hitting on aren't what you're really want," Elena theorized. "Your 'type' is usually the touch and go variety. You buy them a few drinks, flirt with them and all they care about is that they've got a sexy guy with a big wallet to go home with. Maybe that's just not enough for you anymore."

Reno sighed. "All right then, Little Miss Shrink…while we're on the couch, how about you tell me what I should be doing to get Tifa, then?"

"Well, no offense but I'd say you should avoid doing most of what you usually do," Elena answered. She combed her flaxen bangs away from her eyes and looked out at the landscape. "Tifa's not like the women you're used to so you shouldn't use the same techniques. Oh, and I've seen the flowers you leave by her bunk every morning. That's a nice touch. You should definitely stick with things like that."

"Got it," Reno said with a nod. "Keep bringing the flowers. What else?"

"It's not rocket science," Elena chuckled. "Just be courteous with her. Compliment her hair, look her in the eye, strike up conversations—_without _getting raunchy. You don't want to go overboard and brown-nose her, though. That would be fake. Also, don't get patronizing with her. You can be a gentleman without being sexist."

Reno crinkled his nose. "Know what? I think I'm just going to find a nice slutty chick and get it out of my system. This is like driving deaf and blind, yo. Too many damned contradictions."

Elena sighed and gave him a level look. "Do you want her or not, Reno?"

Reno worked his mouth, intending to say that it wasn't worth the trouble. He thought of Tifa's warm brown eyes, soft skin, sweet smile and gorgeous body and his resolve failed him. He huffed a frustrated sigh and nodded in defeat. "Yeah, okay. Guess I'll try to do all that." Beneath his breath, he muttered: "What do I look like, a goddamned saint?"

* * *

_Modeoheim, later that evening:_

Cloud finally came out of his drug-induced sleep and he mumbled in confusion and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. With a frown, he rubbed them again. Something was…off. His vision wasn't blurry—on the contrary, the world seemed to be in sharper focus than usual. He blinked hard and looked around, noting that the shadows weren't as dark as he was used to and the overhead lanterns that he usually considered dim were abnormally bright. Someone dropped something in the hallway and the resulting crash sounded like it happened right at his feet, making him jump involuntarily.

Cloud scratched his head in thought, wondering why his senses seemed so magnified. He stopped and furrowed his brows as the simple action of scratching caused tingles to race along his scalp and fingertips. Even his skin was hyper sensitive. He took an experimental breath through his nose and he was relieved to find that the congestion was practically gone. A second later, he made a face as the action caused the smell of body odor to waft into his nostrils. He lifted one arm and sniffed experimentally, thinking it must have come from him. No, he wasn't the culprit. He sniffed the air again and detected that it came from somewhere to his right.

_~Am I smelling my bunk neighbor? How is that possible? I could hardly breathe through my nose this morning and even before I was sick, I'd have to be standing right next to someone to smell body odor—unless they were really grungy.~_

Cloud tried to remember what happened before he woke up and there were gaping holes in his recollection. With a sigh, he decided that his weird sensitivity must simply be a result of his illness, the medications he'd been given or a combination of both. He saw two bottles of pills sitting on his worn little bedside table and he picked them up and examined them. One was labeled as antibiotics and the other was labeled as decongestant.

"Take one tablet with food, twice per day until supply is gone," Cloud read aloud softly as he examined the antibiotic label. He read the decongestant label next. "Take one every four to six hours as needed, not to exceed eight per day."

With a shrug, he opened the antibiotic container and procured one pill. He coughed a little and decided to take one of the decongestants too, if only to clear up his lungs faster so that the next time there was a call to arms, he might be well enough to join in. He pocketed the two pills and put the bottles in his trunk before leaving his cubby to go and get dinner. As he walked through the barracks, he saw Zack squatting in his bunker with the privacy screen open. The Lieutenant was busy digging through his trunk.

Hoping to get a bit of clarification over the events of the day, Cloud approached his friend and cleared his throat politely to make his presence known. Zack twisted around to look up at him and he smiled when he saw him.

"Hey there, Cloud. It's about time you rejoined the living."

"Thanks," replied the blond softly. His voice was still a bit hoarse but his throat no longer burned every time he spoke or swallowed. "I'm feeling much better. Uh…what happened while I was out?"

Zack motioned invitingly for Cloud to have a seat on his bed and when the blond complied, he answered him. "Well, we ran into some nasty luck this time. I know you feel like you missed out but you should probably be glad you weren't there. We lost a lot of guys and some of the equipment got smashed up."

Cloud winced. "I'm glad you're okay. What about the other officers?" He specifically wanted to ask about Sephiroth but Zack already knew he was infatuated with him and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"They all pulled through fine," Zack assured him. He gave him a searching look. "You don't remember Seph coming to get you with Aerith and I?"

Cloud opened his mouth to say "no" but then a flash of recollection made him blink. "I…I remember _something_," he said uncertainly. "They announced the mission and I went to join the field teams. I ran into the General on my way and I started having a coughing fit and then…I um…woke up on an examination table. Professor Hojo drew some blood and gave me a couple of shots." Cloud frowned and shook his head. "Everything goes black after that…except I think I had a dream about you guys."

Zack grinned as if someone had told him a joke. "A dream, huh? You were pretty happy to see Sephiroth when you woke up."

Cloud shook his head. "No, I don't…remember…" He stopped and his eyes widened in horror as the "dream" came back to him with more clarity. "Zack?"

"Yeah?" Zack was still grinning that wolf's grin.

"I didn't…uh…tell Sephiroth I thought he was beautiful, did I?"

Zack nodded. "Uh-huh. You also hugged him. It was cute."

Cloud groaned and put his head in his hands. "Fuck."

Zack reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. You were as high as a kite."

"Doesn't matter." Cloud shook his head and wished he could go back in time and somehow stop himself from doing such a stupid, embarrassing thing. "I crossed a line. I wouldn't be surprised if he has me demoted or kicked out of the army altogether."

"You're blowing it all out of proportion," Zack snorted. "Look, you can take this or leave it but if Sephiroth minded you hugging him, he would have dropped you on your ass right away. All he cared about was finding out what Hojo did to you while we were gone, buddy."

Cloud looked at the black-haired Soldier hesitantly and he was sure his face was bright pink with humiliation. "Really?" He thought about what he'd heard from Sephiroth's bunk that night and he supposed the possibility that the General liked him wasn't too far-fetched.

Zack nodded and smiled sincerely at him. "Really. Now stop moping around like you're going to be executed by a firing squad."

"I'm just so embarrassed," Cloud grumbled.

Zack watched him thoughtfully for a moment and then he brightened. "Tell you what," he said as he pulled something out of his trunk and grabbed the parrot plushy off the bed, "Why don't you come watch me make an idiot out of myself. It might take your mind off your own embarrassment."

Cloud gave him a puzzled look. "What are you about to do that would make an idiot out of you?"

Zack put the item that he'd pulled out of his trunk on his head and Cloud saw that it was a black felt pirate hat, complete with a skull and crossbones. The Lieutenant tugged it securely into place and it pushed his long spikes down, leaving a stray lock of sooty hair hanging over his left eye and revealing that his hair was a bit longer than Cloud originally thought, now that it wasn't standing up.

"I'm about to do my pirate act for the kiddies," Zack said with a bright, toothy grin. "There's nothing like watching someone else make an ass of themselves to make you feel better about your own goof-ups, right?"

"But you're embarrassing yourself on purpose," argued Cloud. He fought a smile as Zack pulled out a costume jacket and put it on over his sweater, adding to the fake pirate image. "It's not the same thing."

Zack shrugged and stuck the parrot on his right shoulder, attaching it to a Velcro strip sewn onto the jacket. "So what? Humiliation is still humiliation, whether it's accidental or on purpose. Trust me, if Genesis happens to come in while I'm doing this I'm going to get picked on plenty." Zack shut and locked his trunk before sliding it under his bed and standing up straight.

Cloud looked up at his costumed friend as Zack crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him expectantly. The blond shrugged and stood up, deciding to take him up on the offer if only for the amusement of seeing Zack acting like a pirate in front of a dozen or so kids.

* * *

Cloud took a seat near the piano and watched as the kids gathered around Zack and sat down on the floor. Parents stood by and watched with smiles as the Lieutenant started telling a tale to the kids under the moniker of "Captain Salty Dog". It was a story of a battle between two pirate ships, off the coast of Costa Del Sol. Cloud initially only came to humor Zack but as his friend told the lively story and acted out parts of it, the blond found himself enjoying it and chuckling softly when Zack said or did something to make the children laugh.

The funniest parts were when Zack got into arguments with Crackers. He'd given the fake parrot a cheeky personality and he talked for the bird out the corner of his mouth. His ventriloquism skills weren't the best, but he made up for that with the humorous exchanges of insults he had with the toy bird. It didn't really surprise Cloud much to learn that Zack pulled off an excellent pirate accent and attitude.

Partway through Zack's story, Cloud saw Aerith enter the den from the corridor leading to the cultivation area. He gave her a little smile of greeting when she spotted him and waved. Zack was too absorbed in his little act to notice her and Aerith watched him with soft eyes and giggled behind her hand when he did something amusing.

Cloud wasn't an expert on relationships but he knew love when he saw it. He watched the expressions of adoration and tenderness flit over her features as she watched her boyfriend entertain and Cloud predicted that it wouldn't be long before he witnessed the two of them getting married. He caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Genesis walking in with Angeal. The two officers stood watching while Zack finished up his act and Genesis had a crooked smirk on his face.

"But we outsmarted 'em, we did," Zack was saying, "led 'em to the coral reef and I'd not be a Captain worth me 'salt' if I didn't know how 't navigate 'round those treacherous sea walls! We skirted 'em and the fools that followed took a bad path and ran into the reef. Sank to the bottom of the ocean, they did…but not before me mates and I took the booty from their ship." Zack paused and made Crackers squawk: "Shark bait! Shark bait!"

When the laughter died down, Zack completed his story. "So let that be a lesson to ye, landlubbers! Never start a fight with Captain Salty Dog unless ye know the waters well. Now, I be off! We set sail fer land to sell our swag and find some saucy—" He noticed Aerith for the first time and he abruptly fell out of character and dropped his pirate accent. "—Wenches." Zack stared at her and his face quickly became ruddy with embarrassment.

Cloud hastily covered his hand as a hearty laugh escaped his lips. For all his talk of self-inflicted embarrassment, Zack hadn't shown the least bit of stage fright or mortification until he realized he was being watched by his girlfriend. Now Cloud actually _did_ feel better about his slip-up with Sephiroth, though he knew it was mean of him.

To further add to Zack's mollification, the kids noticed the direction of his stare and when they turned their heads and saw the subject of his gaze, a little girl whispered: "Captain Salty's in looove!"

Zack blushed even harder as the other children snickered and the watching adults laughed softly. It didn't help that Genesis chose that moment to add his input. The redhead clapped his leather-gloved hands slowly and sarcastically while giving Zack a smugly amused look.

"All hail the great Captain. It seems all it takes to defeat him is a glance from his lady love. Make a note of it, children."

Zack grimaced and shot a quick glare at Genesis before an idea visibly came to him. He grinned sharply at the redhead and addressed the kids again. "How would ye little scamps like ta hear a poem from an out of work bard, eh?"

"Yeah!" the children cried in unison, easily agreeing simply because Zack had them wrapped around his finger.

Genesis' smirk faded. "Don't you even think of—"

"Step up then, matey!" Zack interrupted without hesitation. "Come spin a yarn or two for the wee ones!"

Cloud thought that if looks could kill, Zack would be little more than a pile of goo on the floor right now. Put on the spot, Genesis obviously felt he couldn't back down and he kept his murderous aqua glare on Zack as the one-eyed Soldier stepped aside for him to take his place. The children applauded as Genesis stood before them and Angeal hid a subtle smile behind his hand as the redhead began to take his "Loveless" book out from the inner pocket of his jacket.

"No, not that one," Zack said. "Tell the miniscule mates a few Nursery Rhymes, lad!"

Still glaring at him, Genesis began to speak without hesitation. "There once was a puppy named Zack, who liked to chew plenty of fat. One day while he played, he was kicked by a maid who said; 'Oh look, I've broken your back!'"

Zack winced and applauded with the kids. "Uh…good one, Matey."

* * *

Zack made his retreat while Genesis was busy making up his next "Death to Zack" rhyme. He hurried over to Aerith and put an arm around her, ushering her away with him. She was chuckling softly as they walked at a brisk pace down the corridor and away from the Den.

"You're blushing," she giggled.

Zack stopped and smiled bashfully at her. "I kind of didn't expect to look up and see you standing there. How long were you watching?"

"I saw most of the act," she answered. "I thought it was really cute, Zack. The kids loved it and you play a great pirate. Don't be embarrassed."

He chuckled self-consciously. "I'm used to doing it in front of the kids and their parents." He scuffed his shoes on the floor and put his hands in his pockets. "I've just never done the act in front of a girl I like."

Aerith smiled at him and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet."

Zack looked at her and he knew his smile of delight took to his ears. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and took hold of hers, gazing into her eyes. "Makes me feel good to hear you say that," he murmured. Unable to resist those pouty lips, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. He meant it to be short and sweet but when she returned the pressure of his mouth and parted her lips. Zack released her hands to put his arms around her waist and hold her closer to him, easing his tongue into her mouth to caress and tease inside.

Aerith's fingers pushed into his hair and she made a soft sound of need in her throat that drove Zack crazy with lust. He lifted her off her feet and he probably would have lost his head and pressed her against the wall to take it further if he didn't hear footsteps approaching, reminding him that they were in a public walkway. Zack eased the young woman back to the floor and broke the kiss with difficulty, now sporting a tent in the crotch of his pants.

"You're hat is lopsided," Aerith informed him in a breathless voice. Her eyes were glazed with desire and her lips were kiss swollen.

Zack reached up and took the pirate hat off his head. With a cheeky grin, he plopped it on top of Aerith's head and tugged it down. She looked good with her thick, honey-colored hair spilling out from under the pirate hat and down her back. She muttered a protest and straightened the hat so that it wasn't jammed down over her eyes, looking up at him blushingly.

"You make a good pirate queen," Zack complimented with a wink.

She lowered her eyes and smiled. "Am I supposed to say 'Arrr' or 'Aye'?"

He laughed, endeared to her. "Say whatever you want, Sweetheart. It all sound like music to me."

* * *

Cloud took his leave before Genesis finished his last rhyme, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of his rage. He hoped Zack was smart enough to make himself scarce for a couple of hours. Remembering that he still had to take his medicine, he went to the dining hall to get something to eat. Dinner had already been served before he woke up so he searched through the pantries and refrigerators, deciding at length to cook some sausage links and mashed potatoes.

After cooking and eating his dinner, he swallowed his pills and washed them down with a glass of milk. He frowned when he noticed the sweet taste of the antibiotic. It had been a while since he last had to take antibiotics but he remembered them being bitter on his tongue, not sweet. He shrugged it off, knowing that there were many different kinds of antibiotics out there and guessing they didn't all have the same flavor. After cleaning up his mess, he went to the barracks and retrieved his thick winter coat. He knew he'd catch hell if anyone saw him going outside but he needed a little fresh, open air before bedtime.

Cloud made his way to the exit and when he stepped outside, he took a deep breath of the cold night air. It felt wonderful, to be out in the open. Not that he didn't appreciate the hard work and effort that went into creating the underground haven, but Cloud had always hated enclosed places. He didn't exactly go into panic attacks but he felt uneasy when boxed in. He walked along the old mine tracks until he came to a broken wooden platform. It began to snow and Cloud smiled and tilted his head back, letting the cool flakes fall onto his upturned face. On inspiration, he climbed the old ladder to the top of the platform and surveyed the area.

He heard a heavy flapping sound coming from somewhere behind and above him and just as he turned around, something large landed behind him. All Cloud saw was a blur of black and silver before he backpedaled and nearly fell off the platform. A hand shot out and caught hold of his arm, steadying him before he could lose his balance. His heart was slamming against his ribcage as Cloud looked up into the emerald gaze of Sephiroth. For the first time, he saw the General's great, sweeping wing. It was raven black in color and Cloud was sure that if they were in sunlight, he'd see rainbow highlights amongst the feathers. Sephiroth looked like a dark, grim angel…terrible in his beauty.

"General," Cloud breathed, trying to calm his racing pulse. Sephiroth did not look a bit pleased with him.

* * *

_~Strife, you little buffoon. Are you deliberately trying to catch your death of illness?~_

Aloud, Sephiroth said; "What do you think you're doing, Private?"

Cloud appeared to be taken off-guard by the question. "Sir?"

"Out here," Sephiroth elaborated with a sweeping gesture at the ruined village, "in the snow when you've spent most of the day in medical care for a lung infection." He frowned with the realization that the young man spoke without any sign of nasal congestion. He pulled his left glove off and abruptly laid his hand over Cloud's forehead, ignoring the wide-eyed look the blond gave him. Feeling no evidence that the fever was returning, he took his hand away and replaced his glove.

"Hmm, miraculous recovery," Sephiroth said, half to himself. "Still, you could easily relapse. Are you an idiot or just plain reckless?"

"I just wanted some fresh air," Cloud answered, holding his ground despite the obvious intimidation he felt. "I wasn't going to stay out for long, sir."

"Why is fresh air more important to you than your well-being?" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at the smaller man with interest. He found himself studying every angle and curve of Cloud's face, admiring his youthful good looks.

Cloud shrugged. "I just don't like enclosed places. It relaxes me to be out in the open, now and then."

Sephiroth could relate to that. It was one of the reasons he'd made a private den out of the cave he found one day at the top of the mountain. He'd been on his way to retire there for the night when he spotted Cloud, in fact. "I see. While I can't fault you for that, you should have the wit to postpone outside excursions until your lungs have cleared."

"I'm hardly coughing anymore," Cloud protested. "I feel a lot better."

Sephiroth frowned again. Strife had been very ill that morning when he collapsed in the hallway. Normal men didn't recover from such a severe attack of illness in a single day. Average people generally suffered lingering symptoms for at least a week before feeling well enough to be up and about. He scowled, his suspicions concerning Hojo's treatment on the blond returning full-force.

"Strife, I need you to tell me everything you remember from when Zack and I left you in the examination room to when you awoke." Sephiroth kept his gaze locked with the blond's emphasizing the seriousness of his demand.

Cloud shifted nervously on his feet. "E-everything?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Every detail you can remember…even if it seems trivial. Be as precise as possible."

The blond's fair face blossomed with color and Sephiroth felt his mouth twitch with amusement. He could guess which little "detail" Cloud was reluctant to part with but this was more important than sparing him from embarrassment.

"Okay," Cloud conceded, lowering his gaze. "After you left, the professor drew some blood for tests and gave me a medical examination. He was pretty thorough about it…though I still don't know why he checked my teeth, too."

"Your teeth?" Sephiroth repeated. "Not your throat?"

"He checked my teeth _while_ he was checking my throat," answered the blond. "He said they were strong and straight. I don't know why that mattered but I'm no doctor."

Sephiroth kept his thoughts to himself. "Go on."

"He checked my temperature, pulse, reflexes, lungs, heart…pretty much all of the standard things I would expect from a full examination. He asked me about my interest in SOLDIER and said he could test me for recruitment candidacy while we were doing the other stuff."

Sephiroth felt a coldness settle around his heart. "There was a nurse I ordered to witness his treatment of you. Was she in there when this was occurring?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. She assisted Professor Hojo and he showed her my blood work and asked her opinion about it. She said something about a rare genetic blueprint that I didn't understand." He smiled a little. "Hojo told me I'd be eligible for Mako treatments, if they ever approve me."

"Did he, now." Sephiroth consciously forced the venom out of his tone, not wanting to alarm the young man. "What else did he do to treat you? Did he give you anything…unusual?"

Cloud shook his head slowly, his eyes distant as he concentrated on remembering. "Not that I could tell, unless you count the potency of the decongestant. My nose started clearing up right away. After he showed the nurse my blood work, she started getting really tired. I guess she was overworked? She sat down on a stool and Hojo gave me a shot of antibiotics with some kind of sedative. After that everything gets blurry. I fell asleep and I remember waking up for a little while after you and the others came in to see me."

He blushed again and peeked up at Sephiroth, working his mouth as he struggled to say the rest. "I…remember attacking you, and then Zack and Aerith helped me to my bunk and put me to bed. That's it. Sir, I'm really very sorry about that."

Sephiroth pressed raised a hand to his mouth to conceal the smirk that was lurking beneath the surface. He cleared his throat, regained control of his lips and shook his head. "I wouldn't call what you did 'attacking' me, Strife. It was a display of rather…unexpected affection, but considering that you were under the influence of strong medication, I think we can overlook it."

Cloud visibly relaxed and nodded. "Thank you, Sir. It won't happen again."

Sephiroth stared at him, struck by sudden disappointment at the simple promise. It was unprofessional and childish of him to be upset by it, he knew. There were boundaries to maintain, here. Cloud was his subordinate and if they got sexually involved, rumors could fly that Sephiroth was taking advantage of his position of authority over him to coerce him. Additionally, Sephiroth's desire for the blond was far too intense. When he wanted something this badly, it was usually unhealthy for everyone involved. It didn't help that Cloud was looking at him with such admiration and gratefulness shining in his beautiful blue eyes.

_~Do you have to look at me that way, Strife? I find it…distracting.~_

"I think you've been out here long enough, Private."

Cloud squirmed a little and gave him a soft-eyed look, probably having no clue as to what it was doing to him. "Sir, just a little while longer? I'm not ready to go in, yet."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw.

_~Godammit all to hell and back again…fuck…shit…~_

His mind rattled on with vile curse words that the General rarely spoke aloud as his body heated up and his lust for Cloud reached unbearable heights. He watched Cloud cover his mouth on a little cough and saw his body shiver faintly. The next thing he knew, Sephiroth's wing curved out and around behind the blond to pull him close. The damned thing moved like it had a mind of its own and Sephiroth watched in fascination as Cloud stumbled and splayed his hands over his chest.

"You're cold," Sephiroth stated. It was a bloody stupid thing to say. His wing was cocooning the other man protectively for warmth and his arms stole around Cloud's waist without his consent. It was like his body had completely segregated itself from his mind and was now saying: "Up Yours! We're going for it!" to its owner.

Cloud stared up at him with parted lips and wide eyes. After a moment, his expression changed from surprise to desire and Sephiroth knew for certain that the blond's behavior earlier that day wasn't just inspired by disorientation from the drugs. He was treated to another demonstration of Cloud's attraction to him when the blond boldly reached up, cupped the back of his head and drew his mouth down for a kiss.

Sephiroth held back for a moment. Their mouths were a bare inch apart and their breath fogged the air between them. "Strife," he murmured warningly.

"My given name," whispered the blond with a soft, brief kiss, "is Cloud. Won't you at least use it now, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth's blood felt like molten lava in his veins. He was sure he'd melt the snow around them with the heat of his desire. "Cloud," he said, caressing the name in a silken purr.

He didn't know where the blond had found the courage to initiate the kiss but his body was exceedingly thankful. He gave in and claimed his companion's mouth with his. Cloud's lips were soft, inviting and far too delectable to inspire any reason for Sephiroth to hold back. He made a low, soft sound of need in his throat and traced those lips with the tip of his tongue until they parted for him. He entered Cloud's mouth and he found the taste of him to be intoxicating. The blond allowed him to dominate the kiss but he was by no means passive. He stroked his tongue against Sephiroth's and lightly scraped his teeth over the top of it when it withdrew a bit, creating a delightful sensation that made the General lose all coherent thought.

In the back of his mind, what was left of Sephiroth's rational brain wondered how such a normally shy and reserved creature could turn into this bold, sensual thing he now had in his arms. Cloud's slighter frame fit so perfectly against his that it was as if he were made for him. His stiffened groin pressed against Sephiroth's thigh invitingly and his tight little ass flexed beneath the general's hands when he allowed himself the pleasure of cupping it. Sephiroth released Cloud's mouth to say…something…probably a declaration that he was going to fuck him senseless. Cloud beat him to it, though.

"Want you," the blond moaned, just before putting his lips to Sephiroth's throat and kissing it feverishly, dragging his mouth down to the clavicle and lower until he was kissing and licking his chest.

For a moment, Sephiroth wondered where his legs went. It was like something inside of Strife had exploded or broken free. Perhaps he was simply the kind of man that needed the proverbial "green light" before expressing his passion. Sephiroth was beyond caring, now. He embraced the blond tightly and spread his wing.

"Hold onto me," he advised in a husky tone.

Cloud obligingly clung to him, his lips still worshiping his throat as the General bunched powerful leg muscles and took to the air. He half expected the blond to panic or start feeling queasy as they gained altitude and he carried him up to his secluded den, but evidently Cloud was too consumed by his passion to become air sick. The flight was a brief one, lasting only until Sephiroth located the concealed entrance to his sanctuary. He landed on the small ledge outside the entrance and he pushed aside the snow-coated canvas and hides. He ushered Cloud in first before tucking his wing close and following behind him.

* * *

Cloud was a little surprised by how roomy the hidden nook was once the short tunnel opened up into it. He could stand up to his full height without his head touching the ceiling. Also surprising to him was how easily he could see in the darkness. There was a pallet of blankets, furs and pillows against the back wall and there was a large oil burning lantern designed to provide both warmth and light, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the bedding. A selection of books was stored in a small wooden bookshelf against the wall near the entrance. Cloud honestly couldn't blame Sephiroth for spending so much time here. It was two and a half times larger than the assigned bunkers inside the fort. Better still, the place had Sephiroth's scent all over it.

_~His…scent? That's a weird thing to think.~_

But it was true. Every breath he took through his nose resulted in a delightful whiff of the General's unique scent. It reminded Cloud a bit of new leather, with a clean musky undertone. He didn't get the chance to think about it further because Sephiroth came in and all Cloud could think of as he stared at him was: _~If this is a dream, I want to sleep forever.~_ The General was a full head taller than Cloud and the top of his head brushed the ceiling. He'd drawn his wing back in and Cloud wondered about the physics that allowed it to merge with his body without a visible trace.

Sephiroth was embracing him suddenly and all thoughts of wings and supernatural anatomy vanished from Cloud's mind as the other man's mouth descended to his. The motions of Sephiroth's mouth were demanding and insistent as it moved against his. Cloud's longing and desire elevated again, destroying his inhibitions and making him bold. He'd been fantasizing about this ever since he laid eyes on him. He'd even entertained fantasies of this nature before he even met Sephiroth in person, but those had been based purely on his admiration for the man and the image he'd painted of him in his mind. The reality was so much better and now, Cloud wanted him for reasons that had nothing to do with his rank and accomplishments.

Sephiroth's tongue pushed passed his lips and Cloud welcomed it, stroking his tongue against it seductively. He combed the fingers of one hand through the lustrous silk of Sephiroth's flowing hair, while stroking the smooth, hard expanse of his chest with the palm of his other one. Sephiroth's hands stroked his back and slid down to fondle and squeeze his bottom, pulling him tighter against him. Cloud groaned with excitement when the evidence of Sephiroth's lust pressed hard against his belly, just above his pelvis. In response to the sound, Sephiroth cupped his ass and lifted him. He carried him the short distance to the bedding and set him down on his feet again before sinking down onto the blankets and furs and urging Cloud to do the same.

Within moments, they were stretched out on top of the pallet together with Cloud on his back and Sephiroth lying on his side next to him, with one thigh wedged between the blond's legs. Cloud was hardly aware of what he was doing as his hands began to work at removing the General's uniform. First he got the lower buckles of Sephiroth's jacket undone and then he was helping him unfasten and remove the pauldrons. The armor pieces came off and Sephiroth deposited them at the foot of the pallet. Cloud's sweater was soon tossed on top of them and he protested when Sephiroth stopped kissing him and got up.

"You're shivering," the General said. He eased his body over the blond's and searched the floor next to the lantern until he found a lighter. He opened the hatch on the lantern and lit it, bathing the interior of the den in a soft, warm glow. Task finished, he shut the hatch and returned to Cloud's side. His intense gaze roamed the blond for a moment before he removed his gloves, tossed them on top of the pile of clothes and armor and ran his hands over Cloud's chest and stomach. Cloud reached up and resumed his task of removing Sephiroth's jacket as the other man familiarized himself with his body. He gasped softly with pleasure as Sephiroth fondled his nipples, his back arching as the surprisingly intense sensation zipped through his body.

"Mmm, sensitive," Sephiroth murmured with a pleased, lascivious smirk.

He took advantage of the discovery and lowered his mouth to Cloud's chest. The blond's breath caught as the tip of Sephiroth's tongue flicked against his right nipple. His lips closed over it and his teeth gently pinched it while his tongue stroked the taut nub. Cloud shuddered in response to the stimulation, his breath quickening shamelessly. Sephiroth's thigh brushed against his groin again and Cloud rubbed against it greedily, gasping the General's name.

Sephiroth ceased his attentions on Cloud's nipple when he heard the blond emit a frustrated growl and he helped him remove his jacket. After tossing the garment on top of the pile he gave Cloud another one of those sexy, rare smiles and traced his lips with his tongue before murmuring; "Patience is a virtue, Private."

"Not _now_, it isn't," Cloud defied, beyond the point of caring about respectful titles. Sephiroth was about to become his lover if nothing went wrong and now wasn't the time to fall back on formal dialog. He raked the taller man with lusty eyes, entranced by the sight of him. The only thing covering Sephiroth's chest and stomach now were the crisscrossed straps over his chest and the accompanying leather armor piece that protected his stomach.

At a loss for words, Cloud began unbuckling the harness to expose his companion's upper body completely, while Sephiroth brushed his hair over one shoulder and began to kiss and suck at Cloud's throat. His lips felt amazing as they caressed and sucked at his skin and Cloud again wondered why his senses were so amplified. Maybe the intensity of his feelings had something to do with it now. With a bit of effort, he got the body armor unfastened and tossed it to the side before going to work on Sephiroth's pants. It was then that he discovered something interesting: Sephiroth's pants were designed in a way that would allow removal without requiring him to take off the mid-thigh boots first.

Sephiroth moved the leg that was lying between Cloud's thighs, bending it so that he could reach the buckles on his boots. He started unfastening them but Cloud stopped him by grabbing his wrist and shaking his head. Sephiroth arched an inquisitive brow and Cloud licked his lips and forced himself to express what he wanted.

"Leave them on…please."

"Interesting," Sephiroth purred. He stroked his hand down Cloud's abdomen, making him squirm restlessly. "You want me to keep my pants and boots on while we do this?"

"Just the boots." Cloud flushed as Sephiroth gave him an intrigued look. "You can take these off without taking the boots off, can't you?" He tugged at the top buckle on the left pant leg meaningfully.

"Hmm, do we have a boot fetish, Cloud?" Sephiroth's voice was a sensual drone and his curving smile was wicked.

Cloud shrugged. "Looks like it." He didn't spare time to acknowledge the heat in his cheeks, knowing that if he talked about it for too long he'd lose his nerve and end up flustered. He'd always been better at action than words, and as he began to unfasten the taller man's pants in the front, Sephiroth offered no arguments.

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**"Ashen Skies"**

Chapter 9

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter has been censored. See ch. 1 author's note.**

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Angeal and Genesis were on their way out of the cafeteria to do their rounds when they ran into Zack. The younger officer had a concerned look on his face as he intercepted them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Cloud? I didn't notice him come back in last night and I haven't seen him all morning, either. I looked outside but he's not there, either."

Genesis rolled his eyes in annoyance at Zack's protective attitude for the blond, but Angeal was more understanding about it. "I'm sure he's fine, Zack. I don't know him as well as you do but from what I understand, Cloud doesn't like to be around people. You'll probably find him cornered away somewhere out of sight, reading a book or something."

Zack grimaced. "I've looked everywhere, though. Aerith is out looking for him too but we've checked all the nooks and crannies and even the bath-house. What about Seph…have you guys seen him this morning? Maybe he'll know where he is. I just want to make sure he's not laying somewhere having a relapse, you know?"

Genesis sighed. "Minerva, save me from these ninnies. All right, Zack. I'll go and check Sephiroth's nest for him and if I find him, I'll ask about Strife." He turned to Angeal and muttered; "It looks like you'll have to start morning inspections without me, this time."

Angeal was stoic about it. "It's probably best to find Strife than take the chance that he's wandering somewhere in a feverish delusion. I don't mind."

Zack sighed with visible relief. "Thanks, man. I'm going to keep looking for him. Let me know if you find anything, okay?"

Genesis nodded and watched the black-haired fighter take off down the tunnel leading to the bathroom area. He almost said something snarky about Angeal and Zack's penchant for valiant lunacy but upon glancing at his taller companion, he thought better of it. Part of what attracted him to Angeal in the first place was the big Soldier's sense of honor and loyalty.

"Well then, I suppose I'm off to check on our falcon," Genesis groused. "Try not to have too much fun kicking the troops into shape without me."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Angeal answered dryly.

* * *

Genesis didn't truly begrudge Zack the easy bond of friendship he'd formed with the blond from Nibelheim or the strange girl from the hidden city, but it was becoming damned inconvenient to help the silly pup baby-sit both of them each day. He was beginning to feel like he'd been drafted into the nanny profession. He walked through the exit and spread his wing once he was outside. The snow was still falling but it wasn't heavy yet. His boots crunched in the white, chill substance as he got his bearings and took off. As he flew up to the location of Sephiroth's den, he pondered over his enhanced biology. Even if he _was_ a monster, he was thankful for the alterations that allowed him to fly. The cold didn't bother him much and his eyes didn't tear up from the wind. An ordinary man would have a red nose and cheeks as well as blurred vision by now.

Genesis found the cave entrance and touched down on the ledge before pulling the layers of canvas and hides aside. The covering was caked with snow and chunks of it fell off as he opened it. He ducked in and called Sephiroth's name in a low voice. He didn't get an answer but he could see the orange-yellow glow of the lantern illuminating the walls so he entered the short tunnel and walked in. His guess was that Sephiroth was asleep because it wasn't like him to risk a fire by leaving his heat lantern burning without supervision.

Genesis neared the end of the tunnel and he could now see into the den. He stopped just before he reached the tunnel opening, because once he had an un-obscured view of Sephiroth's bedding he was struck dumb for a moment. The redhead blinked at the sight before him and his eyebrows went up.

There lay Sephiroth, partially reclined against the pillow-cushioned back wall. Cuddled up to him was Cloud Strife, his fluffy golden head resting contentedly against the General's bare chest. Even in his sleep, Sephiroth held the young man in a loose embrace and his wing was curved around the blond's back in a partial embrace, too. Both men were obviously naked, though Strife was covered from the waist up. Sephiroth must have kicked half of the blankets off of him during the night and his right leg was exposed and bent at the knee. The covers dipped down just enough on his right side to partially reveal his groin and he was still wearing his mid-thigh black boots.

"Oh _snap_," Genesis breathed reflexively, his wits deserting him.

His faint exclamation of impressed surprise disturbed Sephiroth's sleep and the silver lashes fluttered as the General opened heavy-lidded eyes to stare at him. Genesis felt himself cringe involuntarily at the annoyed expression on Sephiroth's face and he put his hands out, palms up, in a placating gesture.

"Pardon me," whispered the redhead. He backed away slowly with his palms still up. "I'll just…leave you to it, then." He hastily made his exit and wondered if Sephiroth considered the implications of sleeping with a subordinate and a…minor? Strife certainly looked young.

_~Not good. He's needed to get laid for a long time but he could have picked an older target.~_

* * *

Cloud stirred against Sephiroth's chest and lifted his head, looking around sleepily. "Did you hear something?"

Sephiroth took his eyes off the den entrance as the flap closed, blocking out the grey morning light. He stroked Cloud's shoulder and nuzzled his hair. "It was just a stray cardinal stopping outside to investigate. Go back to sleep."

Cloud covered his mouth on a yawn and rested his cheek against the taller man's chest again. "I'm awake, now. I don't fall back asleep easily."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth looked down at the soft, mussed blond hair and felt the stirrings of desire. He slid a hand under Cloud's chin and coaxed the blond to tilt his head back for a kiss. Cloud complied, gazing at Sephiroth with shy blue eyes as the General lowered his mouth to his and claimed his lips. "Tell me something," Sephiroth murmured against the shapely lips after kissing them, "Have you always been a paradox?"

Cloud's brows furrowed in confusion. "I…I don't understand what you mean, Sir."

"Call me Sephiroth when we aren't on duty," insisted the General with a smirk. "What I mean, Cloud, is that you behave in such a shy manner until you're engaged in intimacy and then you turn into this passionate, pushy creature. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I'm simply curious. Is this your nature, or is it just me?"

Cloud lowered his eyes bashfully and shrugged. "I've always been this way. I don't usually initiate things the way I did with you, but…I felt encouraged when you put your wing around me last night, so I took a chance." He looked at him again hesitantly. "I know I'm weird."

"Nonsense," Sephiroth disagreed. He let his hand slide down from Cloud's chin to his throat and lower, leisurely stroking that tight-muscled, sweet frame with his fingertips and familiarizing himself further with it. "As I said; I have no complaints." He didn't tell the blond out loud that his bashfulness was endearing and his contradictive passion made his blood burn. He was still getting to know Cloud Strife and even if he could bring himself to express his feelings verbally, they were still in the exploratory stage of the relationship.

He kissed him again and Cloud began to reciprocate with growing enthusiasm. Sephiroth ran his fingertips over the blond's chest and stomach in a teasing, sensual glide, steadily making his way lower as he courted him with lips and tongue. Cloud began to move restlessly against him with a different sort of tension as Sephiroth's touches and kisses visibly aroused him. Sephiroth traced the fine golden treasure trail that started below Cloud's navel and the blond kissed him harder and began to caress his chest eagerly.

"No, I certainly don't object to your passion, Strife," Sephiroth purred.

* * *

Genesis met up with Zack, Angeal and Aerith in the den when he returned to the underground shelter and Zack immediately questioned him.

"Did you find either of them?"

Genesis glanced at Aerith and decided that tact was the best approach. "You can stop worrying."

"Well, what does _that_ mean?" Zack pushed when Genesis said nothing more.

The redhead sighed, trying to think of the best way to phrase it in front of Aerith. The girl was obviously green and Genesis' upbringing encouraged him to practice a little verbal restraint around young women, at least. "I think we can safely categorize our falcon's sanctuary as a 'love nest', now. He's taken a liking to a certain canary."

All three of them blinked at him. Zack scratched his head and spoke up again. "Uh, that's…great. Now say it like a normal person so I can understand what the hell you mean."

Genesis pressed his lips together in frustration and reached out to cover Aerith's ears with his hands. "Sephiroth and Cloud fucked," he informed the other two men succinctly.

"You know, that really doesn't work," Aerith informed him, blushing brightly. "I saw your lips move and I still heard everything."

"Whoa," Zack yelped. "Couldn't you have said it a little…er…nicer?"

Genesis took his hands off the young woman's ears and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. "I tried, but _someone_ didn't comprehend my subtlety."

"That was…fast," Angeal muttered uncomfortably.

Zack nodded, also in a state of awkwardness over the news. "I knew they had some pretty big sparks happening but I didn't expect Seph to be so…so…"

"Reckless?" supplied Genesis helpfully. "I agree he robbed that particular cradle very fast."

Angeal frowned. "What are you implying?"

"Don't tell me the rest of you haven't noticed how young Strife looks," scoffed Genesis.

Aerith bit her lip. "I…I don't think he's _that_ young. He has to be at least my age."

"And how old would that be?" queried Genesis with a sidelong look at Zack, who was suddenly going pale. Maybe Sephiroth wasn't the only one risking charges for sexing up a minor, here.

"I'm twenty-five," she answered.

Genesis considered her doubtfully for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose you could pass for that age." He smirked when Zack visibly relaxed a little. "You've been romancing her and yet you never bothered to find out if she was a legal adult? Shame, Zackary."

Zack flushed as Aerith smiled at him. "Uh…I guess I figured she had to be at least eighteen. You're twenty-five? Really?" He looked her up and down and shook his head. "You're pretty young looking, sweetheart."

"Well, if I look younger than I am don't you think Cloud might too?"

Angeal sighed. "Before we jump to conclusions, I think someone should just ask him."

* * *

"Hey Zack…er…what's going on?" Cloud was taken by surprise as his friend approached with Genesis as soon as he came out of the shower room. He was in the process of towel-drying his hair and Genesis grabbed his arm without warning and practically dragged him into a more secluded nook. The blond protested with a grunt of discomfort, still sore from his activities with Sephiroth.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Cloud snapped, losing his temper as the two officers backed him into a corner.

"Don't panic," Zack soothed, "we just need to talk to you about something and we don't want people overhearing it, okay?"

Cloud stared at the brunet Soldier in utter confusion. "You could have just asked me to come somewhere private with you." Miffed by the treatment, he glared meaningfully at Genesis, since the redhead was responsible for the manhandling.

"We have our reasons for haste," Genesis told him coolly. "You've been a naughty little blond."

Cloud immediately blushed, guessing what he meant by that. "H-how did you—"

"Oh, I came looking for Sephiroth to ask if he knew where you were," answered Genesis with an amused smirk. "Zackary was driving us all insane with worry for you. I'm sure you don't need a recap of what I saw when I poked my head into the falcon's nest."

Cloud groaned and covered his face with his hands in mortification. "You saw…uh…"

"Relax, I didn't see the details," Genesis informed. "Just enough to guess what the two of you were up to during your…disappearance."

Cloud pulled his hands away and draped his towel around his shoulders, steeling himself against the embarrassment. _He_ shouldn't be ashamed. In fact, he should be offended that they were butting into his private business. Unless…"Could we get into some kind of trouble for this? Is there a rule against it?"

Zack looked uncomfortable and he shifted on his feet. "Not unless you're as young as you look, buddy. Hey, there's no official rule that says Soldiers can't be together like that but…uh…"

"There's the matter of age of consent," Genesis finished for him, studying Cloud with suspicious aqua eyes. "The world may be in a sorry state right now but the laws against statutory rape still apply."

"We're just trying to look out for both of you," Zack said softly. "I know you and Seph have some major chemistry happening but you've got to think about the trouble he could get into."

Cloud's brows knitted severely. Neither of them were making any sense to him. "What's the age of consent in this part of the world…thirty?"

Zack and Genesis shared a confused glance. "Um…no. I don't know about Nibelheim but it's eighteen everywhere else."

Cloud slowly began to smile at his friend, slightly baffled that Zack thought he was so young. "Zack," he said patiently, "I'm _twenty-four_. I'll be twenty-five next month, in fact."

Zack blinked.

Genesis frowned. "Bullshit."

It was Cloud's turn to smirk. "It's true. Did you guys really think I was a minor?"

Zack's face took on a sheepish expression. "Well, I figured you were pretty young but Gen's the one that insisted you had to be under age, man."

"I said he _looks_ like jailbait," corrected the redhead peevishly. "Hence the reason we came to speak with him, remember?" His eyes swept the blond again and he shook his head. "I can believe you're not a minor but there's no way in hell you're twenty-four."

Cloud shrugged, uninterested in arguing with the redhead. "If you're that worried about it, look up my file. They keep records of all survivors and military personnel, don't they?" He smirked with amusement at Zack, forgiving the friendly Soldier for his confusion. "Thanks for the concern. I'm hungry." With that said, he slipped by the two men and made his way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

Zack and Genesis stared after the blond. "He didn't cough once," observed Zack with a puzzled frown. "Nibel residents must have a killer immune system. He was ready to cough up a lung yesterday."

"Yes," Genesis agreed. "It's…interesting. I'm not so certain it's coincidental, though. Hojo treated him, after all."

"But Sephiroth checked all of his medical supplies," Zack reminded. "He didn't find anything unusual."

Genesis looked at him sidelong. "When it comes to Hojo, looks can be deceiving."

Zack conceded the point with dread. "I hope you're wrong, man."

* * *

The weekend arrived and Cloud returned to active duty eagerly. When he wasn't working, he was spending time with his friends and when he wasn't with them, he was with Sephiroth. He spent the nights in Sephiroth's secluded den and he didn't mind at all that he wasn't getting as much sleep as a result. He called Tifa at the beginning of the weekend to check up on her and tell her everything that had happened so far. Informing her that he was now in a relationship with Sephiroth was difficult. His face was pink by the time he finally got the words out and Tifa teased him, guessing that he was blushing without even needing to see his face.

"I'm happy for you," she said in closing. "Surprised, but happy."

Cloud smiled bashfully into the mouthpiece of the phone. "What about you? Is there someone you've got your eye on over there?"

Tifa didn't answer right away. "I really haven't been thinking of relationships, but someone seems to have their eye on me."

"Yeah?" Cloud prompted. "Who?"

"Just a guy," Tifa said evasively. "I'm trying not to encourage him too much. When I first met him I thought he was a real klootzak."

Cloud's jaw dropped. "Must be pretty bad, for you to use a word like that."

She chuckled. "Well, that's how angry he made me at first. He's not so bad, now."

"So are you going to give this 'klootzak' a chance?"

"I'm…not sure," she said uncertainly. "I'm planning on coming to Modeoheim when they offer transport so I don't know if I should get too involved with him."

"That might be a good idea," agreed Cloud. "I'll call you next week, Tifa."

"Okay. Congratulations on your promotion, Cloud. I knew you could do it."

* * *

Tifa sighed as she hung up with Cloud. Today was the day…Reno had kept his end of the bargain and it was time for her to see this outfit he wanted her to wear and decide whether to honor her part of their deal. He'd sworn it was nothing skimpy but Tifa had a feeling that his idea of "modest" wasn't the same as hers. She was supposed to put it on and meet him outside in the ruined village and she wasn't sure how she felt about being alone with him. She supposed she should at least look at the outfit he had tailored for her before making a decision.

Tifa went to the clothing supplier and approached one of the tailors warily. "Hello," she greeted, "I was told that someone might have a set of clothing for me. Do you have anything waiting for Tifa Lockheart?"

The man checked a list tacked to the cavern wall and whistled softly as he searched for her name. "Ah, here we are," he announced with a nod. "Yes Ma'am, we had some nice material brought to us for it, too. I'll just go and get it for you."

Tifa waited with growing unease as the man searched through the folded articles of clothing stacked in the wooden cubby shelves. He found what he was looking for and carried it over to her with a smile. "Here you are. There's a pair of shoes to go with it, too. It's kind of dressy for this place, but I reckon the fellow that placed the order has a special occasion in mind, eh?"

Tifa took the folded garments from him and bit her lip uncertainly as she examined the white dress pumps on the top of the pile in her arms. "Maybe. May I use one of the dressing rooms, please?"

"Help yourself, Miss."

Tifa went into one of the changing cubbies and secured the curtain shut before undressing. Her ambiguity began to fade as she separated the different pieces of the outfit and studied them. It didn't look bad at all. The outfit was composed of a soft, white cotton blouse, a knee-length brown skirt and a light dress jacket that matched the skirt. It was a conservative yet attractive ensemble, feminine without being revealing. If anything, it reminded her of the kind of clothing a teacher or librarian would wear. There was even a light slip with it to go beneath the skirt.

_~I'm…surprised, I admit. This is nothing like what I was afraid I'd find. Maybe he really can be sincere when it counts.~_

She put the slip on first and as she reached for the blouse, a note fell out of it. With a frown, she picked it up and recognized Reno's handwriting.

_"Wear your hair up, will ya?"_

Tifa looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror and considered the request. She supposed it was reasonable and she often twisted her hair into a bun anyway when she worked out or the day grew hot. As she continued dressing, she found another little surprise in the breast pocket of the jacket. With a frown, she pulled out the little case she found and opened it to find a pair of small, wire-rimmed glasses with oval frames. She held them up and peered through them curiously. If they were prescription glasses, they were too weak to make a difference. Assuming they were just misplaced by one of the tailors, she replaced them in the case and finished dressing.

On her way out, she showed the tailor the pair of glasses she'd found in her suit and asked him if he knew who they belonged to. He shook his head and hollered to one of his fellow shop workers, who shrugged helplessly when he asked her about it. She asked the other workers there and none of them recognized the glasses or knew anyone who'd misplaced a pair, so Tifa shrugged and pocketed them, deciding she'd turn them in to the Lost and Found later on.

* * *

Reno finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the ground before dropping the butt in a little container he kept on him. He glanced behind him at the main entry to the ruins, wondering if he was going to be stood up. Maybe something didn't fit right and she chickened out? He checked with the shop to make sure they had her measurements but they could have screwed up and gotten her bust size mixed up with another woman's. Maybe she just didn't want to be alone with him.

_ ~Come on, girl…give a guy a break, will ya? I've done everything you asked and I've never tried this damn hard before to get on a chick's good side.~_

He sighed and looked at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. Reno guessed that if she didn't show up by the time it went down he might as well call it a day and cut his losses. He'd hate to do it because he'd finally started getting some smiles from her and he thought he was on the right track, but he was sure he was already looking desperate and that just wasn't cool.

He was so deep in his train of thought that he almost didn't hear her coming up behind him. He picked up the sound of her footsteps at the last minute and he gave a little start as she spoke.

"It's a very nice outfit," Tifa said softly.

Reno stared at her, scanning her from her head to toe. She'd fashioned her thick, dark hair into a simple, stylish twist and pinned it up, leaving some pieces free to frame her face. The dress suit hugged her feminine curves in all the right places, without being too tight. She had a gorgeous pair of calves and he appreciated the sight of them even as he longed to see the full length of her legs.

"Well, look at you," Reno said with a crooked smile, doing his best to keep his gaze from being predatory on her. He had no idea how he was supposed to admire a woman's beauty without eye-humping her so he just forced himself to look her in the eye and be content with studying her curves from his peripheral vision. He took a few steps closer but consciously avoided invading her personal space.

"Remember the touching rule," Tifa reminded him, hinting that he didn't succeed in keeping his gaze polite on her.

Reno put his hands behind his back obligingly. "A promise is a promise. You can even cuff me if ya like, yo."

Tifa lifted a dark eyebrow. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

Reno laughed, though in truth her comment made his groin stir warningly. "So, what about the glasses? You didn't like 'em?"

"The glasses?" She repeated, automatically reaching into her jacket pocket. She opened the case and pulled the glasses out. "I don't wear glasses."

"They're just for fashion," Reno explained with a wink. "Kind of like jewelry. I had the lenses replaced with non-prescription ones for ya."

"Oh," she said with a little smile. "I wouldn't have thought of that." She put them on and gave him an uncertain look. "How do they look?"

Reno appreciated the sight a little _too_ much and he subtly shifted to conceal the way his body was reacting to the completed look. "Perfect. You've got nothing to worry about if you ever do need glasses, Doll."

She graced him with another little smile and gazed at the sunset. "I admit, I expected the worst when I went to pick up the outfit."

Reno came up beside her and when she glanced at him, he held his hands out with an engaging smile. "No touching. I just want to watch the sunset with ya." When she relaxed, he moved in behind her and let his gaze travel down her body. He admired the curve of her hips and the shape of her ass briefly before leaning closer and speaking into her ear. "See? I can behave." He smiled when gave a little shiver in response to his breath caressing her ear.

"So Tifa," he murmured, "If I _was_ allowed to touch you, would ya let me put my arms around you, like this?" He encircled her with his arms from behind but he stopped the embrace a bare inch from actually touching her. Even if he wasn't used to "good girls", Reno knew women's bodies. The tension he sensed within her now was entirely different from the wary tension of before, he was certain of it.

"Maybe," she whispered.

Reno brought his mouth a little closer to her ear and ran his hands over her shoulders and arms without actually touching them. "How about this? Maybe I could give you a massage." He moved his mouth again, so that it was a hair's breath away from her neck. "Maybe I could give you a few kisses, too. Think you might like that, Tifa?"

"I…I might," she said with faltering resistance.

He knew his cajoling was doing the trick when she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck further to him. He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were closed and he decided it was time to test the "no touching" rule a little more. He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck and when she didn't pull away, he kissed the spot. She made a little sound of desire in her throat and he pressed his body against hers, still refraining from touching her with his hands. He continued kissing her neck, practicing seduction skills he'd learned early in life. He gradually increased his ardor and just when he sensed it was safe to start using his hands, Reno's mouth ran away with him.

"God, you're sexy," he purred, "the only thing missing now is a library."

Tifa suddenly stiffened and looked over her shoulder at him with wide brown eyes. Before Reno could even begin to try and explain his comment, she grabbed hold of his right arm and the next thing he knew, she flipped him right over her back and onto his. She'd pulled off the move so smoothly and quickly he hardly registered what was happening before he was flat on his back with her right foot planted on his chest. The heel of the pump dug into his chest just enough to be uncomfortable.

Reno's goggles skittered across the hard-packed ground and he stared up at her in shock. Even in his bewilderment, he admired the smooth leg that hovered over him. "What the hell—"

"Let me make one thing clear," Tifa interrupted, "I'm not a pushover, Reno. I'm not here to fulfill some fantasy you have about sex with librarians."

"Now hold it a minute," Reno sputtered, "I didn't lay a finger on you, Toots."

"I'm sure you were about to," argued the barmaid. "You just gave away your real motive before you got the chance!"

Reno sighed. "Can you at least hear me out? If ya don't like what I've got to say, then I'll leave you alone. What do you say?"

She considered him for a moment and he had a sinking feeling she was just going to wash her hands of him and be done with it. He felt unreasonable relief when she took her foot off of his chest and offered a hand to him.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked him grudgingly as he took her hand and grunted while he got to his feet.

Reno chuckled and brushed his clothes off. "Nah, you just stunned me." He gave her a thoughtful look. "That was a damned good move you pulled off. I've got a feeling if ya wanted to hurt me you really could have."

She shrugged. "Yes, I could have. I just wanted to make a point, though."

He gave her an admiring look. "If you decide to stick around after I explain things to ya, I think I'd like to hear more about where you learned your moves."

"We'll see," she said calmly. She took off the glasses and replaced them in the case. "Now talk. Was this outfit just part of some smut magazine fantasy you had?"

"No," Reno said honestly, shaking his head. "But I'll admit I had a librarian look in mind when I told the tailors what I wanted. I figured the look would be hot on you but I didn't plan this just so I could try to jump your bones." He made a sweeping gesture. "We're out in the open. If I planned to get lucky tonight, don't you think I'd have asked you to meet me somewhere more private?"

"Not if you already knew I'd refuse," reasoned Tifa.

Reno picked his goggles up off the ground and wiped them off before placing them back on his head. "Okay, ya got me there. For all you know, I picked outside to meet up because I knew you wouldn't want to be alone in a building with me. For all you know, I was trying to seduce ya so that you'd agree to go someplace private with me and I could have my way with you. I can't say I blame ya for speculating but lemme ask you something. Did I go back on my promise?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "Except for when you kissed me on the neck."

Reno snapped his fingers. "Ah-ha! But you never said 'no kissing', did ya? Where were my hands, Tifa?"

"Kissing _is_ touching," she sputtered.

He shook his head and grinned slyly. "Nope. You ain't getting off that easy. I've got a good memory and the agreement was for me to keep my _hands_ to myself." He winked at her when she began to smile in spite of herself. "Go on, tell me I'm wrong."

"Fine," she grumbled, bowing her head in an attempt to hide the smile on her face. "I should have covered lips, too."

"You could have told me to stop," he murmured. He nudged her with his elbow and when she clucked her tongue at him, he held his hands up. "I didn't use my hands just now, either."

She shook her head and tried to look exasperated. "Using technicalities doesn't change the fact that your hands were _hovering_."

He nodded. "I'll be straight with ya. I was hoping you'd warm up to me enough not to care if I started using my hands. Still doesn't mean I was going to try and get up your skirt tonight."

She gazed into his eyes thoughtfully. "Maybe if you'd just been honest with me to begin with, we wouldn't need to be having this talk right now."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Maybe. Thing is, the last time I told you exactly what was on my mind I was drunk and I pissed you off. I don't know how to just say what I'm thinking without offending a lady like you."

She smiled. "Why don't you try it now? Just tell me what's on your mind right this minute."

He blew a sigh. "Okay, but just remember, you asked for it."

"I'm prepared, this time," she assured him dryly.

Reno looked her in the eye and spoke candidly. "I'm gonna have a four-day boner over you flipping me on my back like that. That was hot."

"_Reno!_" Tifa sputtered his name in a scandalized tone.

"See?" he said. "I warned ya!"

To his surprise, she dissolved into soft laughter. "You're a pervert," she said between chuckles.

"Hey, show me a straight guy that wouldn't get turned on if a sexy woman flipped him onto his back," he defended with a smirk. "At least this time you're laughing at me. I was bracing for a smack in the face."

Her laughter faded but her smile remained and it seemed genuine. "This is different. You're actually _trying_ instead of running off at the mouth for shock value."

He returned her smile. "So, are you gonna stick around now or did I blow it?" He tried to sound confident but his smile faltered just a little as he finished the question.

She stared at him searchingly for a moment before answering. "I think I can stick around for a little while." She then surprised him again by reaching for his hands and holding them in her smaller ones.

Reno's heart thudded painfully in his chest and his mouth went suddenly dry. The simple gesture was the closest she'd ever come to making a move on him and he was floored by how strongly it affected him. "So uh…where did ya learn moves like that?" he asked.

"I had a trainer," answered the barmaid. "Father wanted me to know how to defend myself and there was a martial arts master named Zangan living in town, so Papa organized lessons for me."

Reno nodded. "You've got the moves to be a Turk, if you're ever interested."

Tifa looked a little uncomfortable at the offer. "No offense, but I don't think I have the temperament to be a Turk."

Reno smirked. "Meaning you've heard a few things about us, yo."

She shrugged. "The world is a different place now. I'm sure your organization has changed to reflect that. I just mean I'm not the corporate type."

"Guess that's fair," Reno concurred. "So, have ya talked to your buddy in Modeoheim this week? What's his name, Cow? Clod?"

She blinked. "It's Cloud."

He clucked his tongue. "Riiight, Cloud. Sorry Toots…I knew it started with a 'C' but I couldn't remember how you pronounced it."

She smiled. "It's okay. I spoke with him before I changed to meet up with you, actually. He's joined the Modeoheim military forces and he's been promoted to Private."

"Cool. So were you two ever sweethearts?" Reno felt a brief stab of jealousy at the thought. In a couple of weeks it would be time to transport civilians between bases again to reunite those separated from loved ones and if Tifa's blond boy didn't decide to join her in Cosmo Canyon, she'd probably go to him instead.

"No," she answered with a shake of her head. "When we were younger I thought we might be some day but we're just close friends."

"What stopped you from bumping it up a notch?"

Tifa smirked. "Well, first I found out that he doesn't prefer women. By then, he felt more like a brother to me anyhow so I didn't mind."

Reno's eyebrows went up and he felt a sense of relief. "So he's…like, one of _those_ guys, eh?"

"Is something wrong with that?" Tifa tensed a little and started to pull her hands out of his.

Reno shook his head. "Naw, I'm just glad I don't have to compete with him." He winced, wishing he hadn't said that out loud.

Tifa relaxed and looked at him in a way that gave him the feeling she was inwardly debating something. Just as he was about to ask what was on her mind, she closed the distance between their faces and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled as he blinked at her and she gently disengaged her hands from his.

"I think I'm going to have an early night," she told him as she backed away. "I really do like the clothes and the flowers you've given me."

"Hold it," Reno said, confused but hopeful, "So does this mean you're giving me a shot or what?"

She paused and chewed her bottom lip before nodded. "Yes. Goodnight, Reno."

He felt his mouth curve into a satisfied, crooked smile as he watched her go. He could still feel those lips against his skin and he forced himself to calm down before going back inside himself. He came across his partner on his way to the den and he patted Rude smartly on the shoulder and laughed with exuberance. The bigger man raised a pierced brow at him.

"What, did you just get laid or something?"

Reno shook his head, practically giddy. "Nope. I got a kiss on the cheek, yo."

"Doesn't take much to excite you these days, Red."

* * *

Tifa lay down and gazed at the flowers sitting in the vase on her bedside table. The older ones were beginning to wilt. Soon she'd have to throw them out. She sighed, thinking it was a shame. Her thoughts went to the way Reno's breath had felt against her ear, which led to thoughts of how it felt when his lips caressed her neck and his body pressed up against hers from behind. She really wouldn't have stopped him if he'd tried to embrace her, if he hadn't given her the impression a moment later that he was playing out some kind of "naughty librarian" fantasy with her.

She regretted her reaction to the comment. She wasn't afraid to show her passion with a man she could trust but after flipping him on his back like that, she was sure that anything more than a kiss on the cheek would have sent mixed messages. She couldn't manhandle him for calling her sexy and then turn around and suck face with him.

_~I could have handled that whole thing better. He just makes me so confused, sometimes. I don't know if I want to kiss him or run from him.~_

Something told her that it was possible she wanted to run from him _because_ she wanted to kiss him so bad. Was she just afraid to love anyone else? She'd lost everyone dear to her except Cloud and with his new career as a military agent, she could lose him soon too. Half of her wanted a chance at a romantic relationship with Reno but the other half was afraid of getting attached to him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of the feel of his mouth and his mischievous, crooked smiles.

* * *

At the end of the weekend, Lazard called Sephiroth into his work area to discuss something. Guessing that it could be plans for another search and rescue operation or patrol, the General wasted no time in complying with the summons.

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Sephiroth frowned when he noticed that Hojo was in the room with Lazard and so was Reeve.

"Yes. Do you recall what you said to me when you returned from your last mission, concerning dwindling Soldier numbers?"

Sephiroth nodded mutely. Against his better judgment, he'd mentioned the possibility of starting the Mako treatment program again. He blamed Zack for the lapse. The observation that Cloud would stand a better chance at survival on the field if he were enhanced made perfect sense and despite his misgivings over letting Hojo treat Soldier recruits again, Sephiroth had found himself bringing the subject up while he gave the casualty report to Lazard.

Lazard glanced at his two companions before continuing. "After careful consideration, I've decided to reinstate the recruitment and Mako enhancement process. We've suffered too many casualties and Soldiers are our strongest fighters."

"Understood," Sephiroth said, "I trust proper security measures will be in place, as well as medical supervision?" He shot a cold, meaningful glance at Hojo but for some reason, the professor didn't appear smug or satisfied. If anything, he appeared to be angry about something.

"We're going to do things a bit differently, this time," Lazard said. "Because of certain…mistakes in the past, Hojo won't be administering the Mako injections to recruits. Instead, he'll supervise while other doctors familiar enough with the procedure do it."

Sephiroth's lips almost twitched into a smirk. No wonder Hojo looked angry. "Do these doctors know how to mix the formula correctly?"

"Not as well as _I_ do," Hojo insisted.

"The ones I've chosen for the job have assisted with the procedure before," Lazard answered as if Hojo hadn't spoken at all. "As I said, the Professor will supervise until they've perfected their knowledge but he won't handling the mixture or injecting it himself. He's there to ensure the safety of the recipients until we can be sure the chosen medical team has the procedure perfected."

Sephiroth caught a brief wink from Reeve and he realized the engineer must have played a role in the decision to take Mako infusion out of Hojo's hands. "When shall we begin recruiting?" asked the General.

"At the end of next week," answered Lazard. "I would like to move faster but you and the other officers need to make lists of military personnel you think would be suitable, and then we have to run blood tests to be sure those candidates are suitable for Mako infusions."

Hojo suddenly gave Sephiroth one of his oily smiles. "Well my boy, I know at least _one_ of the men you'd recommend is suitable."

Sephiroth kept his face as expressionless as marble but his blood boiled in response to Hojo's sly remark. He knew the man had already tested Cloud Strife's genetic coding but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done something more than that while the blond was under his care.

* * *

-To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**"Ashen Skies"**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Sephiroth watched as his lover sparred with Zack outside the Modeoheim bathhouse. Cloud's fighting skills were improving each day. Sephiroth sometimes dueled him too and perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought the blond's strikes and deflections were being carried out with greater force, lately. He enjoyed the sight of him in action and waited patiently for the sparring match to end so that he could give him the news about SOLDIER recruitment opening up again. He'd already told Angeal and Genesis and they were both making their respective lists of potential candidates.

"Good block," Zack called to his friend as Cloud's sword crossed his. He grunted in surprise when the blond managed to push his sword back a little instead of just blocking it. "Hey Spike, I think you're getting stronger. Have you been working out more or something?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the observation. Zack noticed the increased strength too, then.

"Just my regular routine," answered Cloud. He jumped away as Zack made another pass at him, this time choosing to dodge instead of deflect.

"Heh…maybe I'm just getting old then," Zack said with a grin.

"Thought you were only two years older than me," Cloud replied. He spun and swung his weapon in a low arch, forcing his opponent to dive hastily away.

"I am," Zack agreed, "so I guess that mean's you're turning into an old fart, too."

Cloud snorted. Zack lunged at him and this time the blond wasn't quite fast enough. He blurted a frustrated curse as his sword clattered away on the cracked cement and he put his hands out in defeat. Zack lowered his weapon and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Good fight, Cloud. Let's call it a day and get cleaned up, all right?"

Cloud nodded in consent and went to retrieve his weapon. As he sheathed it, he noticed Sephiroth for the first time and his sapphire eyes softened even as he straightened and gave him a professional salute. "General, Sir," Cloud greeted.

Sephiroth favored him with a brief, subtle smile before Zack could turn to see it. "At ease, Private."

Zack wasn't as formal, since it was just the three of them. "Hey, Seph. I didn't notice you coming."

"You were both fairly absorbed in your sparring match," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "I have news for both of you."

"Oh? Zack came up beside Cloud and listened with interest. "What's up?"

"They're going to start recruiting for SOLDIER again. Those who make the cut will receive Mako enhancements and a rank according to their recent performance and skills." His eyes went to Cloud and he couldn't fully hide the pride in them. "You're already on the list, Private. You'll be amongst the first to get Mako infusions and once the treatment begins, you'll be officially classified as a Soldier, fourth class. Further advancement depends on how your body takes to the Mako and how you perform afterwards, of course."

Cloud looked stunned. "I…I made it? I made the cut?"

Zack beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Doesn't surprise me at all, buddy. You already fight like a beast and remember, Hojo did the blood tests on you while he was looking you over." He looked at Sephiroth and smirked. "What's all this 'Private' business, Seph? Nobody's around, Cloud's your sweetheart and we've got something to celebrate! Call him by his first name, man."

Cloud lowered his eyes modestly. "It's okay."

Sephiroth scratched his jaw. "I suppose formalities can drop, when it's just us. Congratulations, Cloud."

"Sir, I'm on duty," Cloud reminded softly. "You don't have to—"

"We agreed we wouldn't use titles with one another in private," interjected Sephiroth calmly, "and our present company is Zackary, after all. He has a point."

Cloud seemed to relax and he gave Sephiroth a little smile and a nod. "Okay."

"Well, now that we've got that settled, let's hit the bath house," Zack suggested.

Sephiroth wasn't in love with the idea of stewing in the old spas. The last time he'd had a look in there the pools and tubs were filthy. Zack evidently read his expression because he stepped closer and shot a conniving look Cloud's way as he spoke to Sephiroth.

"Reeve got the whole place cleaned up and disinfected, man. Aerith and I come out and clean it every couple of days, too. Besides, there's private bath rooms in there with tubs just big enough for two, if you catch my drift."

Sephiroth met Cloud's eyes and the blond gave him one of those soft, endearing little smiles. "I suppose it's worth a try," Sephiroth conceded, too intrigued by the thought of having a leisurely soak and perhaps more with the blond.

Zack noticed the direction of Sephiroth's gaze and he chuckled. "If all else fails, a pair of blue eyes wins you over."

"Quiet, Zackary."

* * *

Zack returned underground before his two companions, of course. He passed by the room they'd chosen to bath in and he could hear Cloud's passionate moans and Sephiroth's more reserved gasps of pleasure. By the sounds of it, they could be in there for some time before they came out for air.

"Dude…I didn't want to hear that," Zack muttered as he quickened his pace and left the bathhouse. It was snowing again when he made it outside and he pulled the hood on his coat up as he hurried for the underground entrance. He wasn't as susceptible to catching colds and flues as ordinary men but running around in the snow with a damp head of hair was a sure way to test his constitution.

The first thing he did when he got inside was go to his bunk to retrieve his mirror, hair gel and comb. He sat down on the bunk, propped the mirror on the nightstand and went to work on his hair. He didn't need to use much gel to hold his hairstyle anymore because he'd worn it spiked for so long it was trained. It would have been easier if he had a blow dryer but he'd learned to make due without one. He applied a little of the gel to his roots and worked the comb through thick locks of his hair, twisting the ends to points. His bangs stubbornly tried to hang over his eyes and he realized he was going to need a trim soon if he wanted to keep his favorite style.

When he finished with that, he put the hairstyling accoutrements away and went looking for Aerith. He checked the crafting area first and he winced at the sound of the huge tunneling drill when he reached it. They were opening up new tunnels and rooms to accommodate the growing population. Nobody was in the crafting area, unsurprisingly. Who could concentrate on sewing or making shoes with this racket?

Imagining how spooked the noise would probably make his girlfriend, he decided she was probably somewhere on the other side of the fort, away from the ruckus. He could hear the complaints of the livestock as he went back the other way and he guessed she wouldn't be in the gardens, since they were close to the construction too. Maybe she was in the den? Or she could be helping in the kitchen, since it was close to dinnertime. He started asking people he passed by and just when he was getting a little worried, a little boy told him he thought he saw a woman matching his description heading toward the nursery.

Zack thanked him and moved along. He was surprised with himself for not considering the nursery when he made his mental checklist of possible places she could be. It was near the civilian sleeping quarters, far enough away from the construction to offer solitude…well, except for crying babies. Aerith loved kids though, so he imagined she'd prefer the sound of infants whimpering over the noise of a drill.

When he reached the nursery, he was brought up short by the sight of her. She had her hair tumbling loose around her shoulders and down her back and she was wearing the white sweater and cream-colored broom skirt she'd finished tailoring the other day. She was holding a baby in her arms and humming to it while an older woman and a young couple took care of three other infants.

Zack almost approached but he held back for a moment, watching her soothe the baby. She looked so peaceful and…and natural. He wondered if his infatuation with her and his own dreams of starting a family some day were romanticizing his perception of her. He felt an odd combination of desire and warmth for the Cetra that reminded him his feelings for her went much deeper than infatuation.

Aerith suddenly looked up from the tiny bundle in her arms and saw him watching her. She gave him a little smile and stopped humming, walking over to him while still gently bouncing the infant in her arms.

"I thought I'd help the nursemaid and the parents for a while," she explained softly. "Some of the little ones in here are orphans now." She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the rows of cribs, her eyes settling on one of the sleeping babies.

Zack nodded, gathering his wits before speaking. "Looks like you've got a way with them."

"I can handle the little ones," Aerith agreed with a smile, "but the bigger ones seem to be your department." Her eyes met his and something private and special passed between them.

Zack nodded at the infant in her arms and smiled crookedly. "So I guess you want one of these someday, right?"

She looked down at the baby boy, who was regarding both of them curiously. "I do now," she admitted softly. "I didn't think of it much before, when I was alone in the Forgotten City. I…I guess I thought I'd be alone forever, except for the spirit voices."

Zack swallowed, empathizing with her even though he hadn't suffered the isolation she had. He knew something about living with the supposition that he'd be alone for the rest of his days…at least when it came to a partner and a family. Meeting Aerith changed all of that though. Now he thought he might have something to look forward to besides the hope that the planet would stop trying to exterminate his species.

He looked down at the baby and gave the little fellow his finger when the tiny, chubby hands grasped at air. The infant squeezed it and Zack smiled. "So what's this rugrat's name?"

"Talib," answered Aerith. "His mother's still recovering from his birth and…well, his father passed away."

"It's really sweet of you to help out with these kids," Zack murmured, looking her in the eyes again.

She shrugged gently and stroked Talib's cheek with her fingertips. "Some day I might need help watching over my own."

All this talk of babies and the future made Zack want to push things a little further with the Cetra. Hell, Cloud and Sephiroth were already doing the bump and grind and they'd only known each other for as long as he'd known Aerith. Would it be so crazy for him to propose or at least, ask her to consider getting engaged in the near future? He opened his mouth but he had no idea how to word what he wanted to say and licked suddenly dry lips and tried again.

Aerith tilted her head at him, her green eyes curious and a little concerned. "Is something the matter?"

Zack shook his head. "No. I'm just…I want to say something and…" He was chickening out. Even back when he was the big "ladies' man" he never moved to second base until at least the second week of dating and the two times he'd thought about asking a romantic interest for a steady commitment, he'd known and dated them for months.

_~Just tell her you love her, dumbass!~_ The mental voice he'd conjured sounded suspiciously like Genesis'. _~You know she feels the same way.~_

Did she? Zack wanted to think so but Aerith was such a sweet-natured, generous soul. He knew she liked him, knew she was attracted to him despite his disfigurement, but she was so much more giving with her comfort and affection than others. He didn't want to scare her off. He sighed, deciding to wait at least another week before confessing that he was in love with her.

Just as he was about to make something up, an announcement came over the speaker system. Thankfully, none of the speakers were in the nursery to keep from jarring the ears of the infants and scaring them, but he could hear Director Lazard's voice come through from the corridor quite clearly. "All SOLDIER and military field personnel assemble for immediate deployment. A target has been identified to the east, coming this way. Interception before its arrival is important. Drop whatever you are doing."

Aerith looked up at Zack with veiled fear in her eyes, as she always did whenever he was called to action. The baby she was holding whimpered and other infants also began to fuss, disturbed from their sleep by the announcement and the sounds of activity that immediately followed.

Knowing that every mission he went on carried the threat of death, Zack felt an irresistible need to at least be open with her about his feelings. He looked at the baby boy in her arms and gave him a smirk. "You be good for your auntie Aerith, kid. She'll take good care of you."

He looked around furtively and when he saw that the other adults in the nursery were too busy caring for the offspring and speculating over what was going to happen, he leaned in closer to Aerith and lowered his mouth to hers for a quick, soft kiss on the lips. He brushed his mouth against her ear before pulling away and he murmured into her ear. "I love you."

He pulled away after saying it and he gave her a smile as he started backing away. She was staring at him with tender eyes and her lips moved as if she wanted to say something in return but couldn't find the words.

"See you when I get back, Aerith." He felt his cheeks warming up so he took his leave then, before she could see him lose his cool.

* * *

Aerith watched him leave and when he was out of sight, she hugged the baby gently and berated herself for failing to speak up and return the verbal confession. She already _knew_ he loved her—he'd proved that with his actions. Hearing him admit it out loud to her was different from reading it in his eyes or sensing it in his kisses, though. She couldn't chase after him to declare her love in return…not with a baby in her arms and the corridor filling up with military personnel hurrying to deploy.

"I'll tell him when he comes back," she whispered to the baby, gently bouncing him to settle him down again. "He _has_ to come back safely, don't you think?"

The planet's cries returned and Aerith grimaced as they grew louder and louder in her mind. She began to hum again, as much for her own comfort as the baby's.

* * *

"Hey Cloud!"

The blond slowed his momentum as he recognized the voice calling out to him and he looked over his shoulder to see Zack heading his way. The one-eyed Soldier caught up with him and sprinted beside him through the tunnels.

"So it's your first real mission," Zack said with a crooked grin. "You nervous?"

"A little," admitted the blond. In truth, he had a stomach full of butterflies and more than a few were put there by fear. His adrenaline was pumping and a sense of exhilaration tempered that fear, however. This was it. He was finally going into action and fighting alongside warriors that were practically legendary in his hometown.

Suddenly, he felt like he could piss his pants.

"Hey, you'll do fine," Zack soothed, evidently noticing his attack of insecurity. He clapped Cloud on the shoulder encouragingly, as was his habit. "Just listen to Reeve's orders and concentrate on the target. That's all you've got to think about, buddy."

Cloud managed a little smile. "Thanks. I'll do that."

Taking a deep breath, he entered the huge garage with his friend and superior, mentally fortifying himself as he parted ways with Zack and headed for the transports he saw other regular militia boarding. He looked over his shoulder as he was about to climb in behind Reeve and he saw Sephiroth standing near the deployment exit with Angeal and Genesis. All three of them had their wings out, waiting to take to the air and scout ahead of the convoy.

Sephiroth adjusted the communication headset he wore and tested it before meeting Cloud's eyes across the distance. For a moment, the two of them just stared at one another, conveying feelings they weren't willing to put to words yet. Sephiroth inclined his head in an encouraging nod at Cloud and the blond favored him with a little smile and nodded back. Somehow, that small, silent exchange gave Cloud confidence and he boarded his designated vehicle without further hesitation.

* * *

Reeve felt like throwing the tracking device out the window. Once again, it seemed to be glitching on him but he tempered his annoyance with a mental reminder that the last time it seemed to be giving false readings, it was because the target was _beneath_ ground level. He pulled his mic to his mouth and warned the convoy that something was fishy.

"Keep a sharp eye out, everyone…especially you and your fellow scouts, General. The readings tell me we're closing in on the target but something is off. The blip isn't situated quite right on the horizontal scanner. Do you have a visual yet?"

After a moment, Sephiroth replied. "Negative. There's nothing visible on the ground ahead. Shall we assume this one is practicing Ivory WEAPON'S burrowing technique?"

"The reading is above the horizon line, not below it," answered Reeve with a growing sense of dread. "Either something's wrong with the scanner or—"

"It's in the air," Sephiroth interrupted in a shout.

"Scatter!" Angeal's voice hollered over the frequency.

Reeve looked out the window and Cloud joined him. Far up ahead, Angeal was being pursued by a creature that strongly resembled a dragon, but the large red gem in the center of its chest gave it away as a WEAPON. Genesis and Sephiroth were chasing the creature, trying to get within range to attack it and drag its attention away from Angeal.

"Stop the convoy and engage the target," Reeve ordered as calmly as he could. The SOLDIER operatives weren't going to be much good in this fight unless they could ground the creature. Missiles and summon spells were going to be their primary mode of attack while it was in the air.

* * *

Cloud rushed to help his fellow troops get the cannons and launchers armed and set up. He kept glancing up to assure himself that Sephiroth and the others weren't injured. So far, it looked like a bizarre game of "keep away" between the three winged officers and the creature. Genesis struck it with a volley of flaming darts, affectively getting its attention and setting himself up as the new target. As it swooped past him in pursuit of the redhead, Sephiroth slashed at it with his masamune and opened a gash along its side. The WEAPON's roar of pain shook the very air.

As soon as he finished loading one of the cannons, Cloud swiveled it on its base and took aim at the creature. He saw Zack on the ground up ahead and he almost smiled at the Lieutenant's efforts to taunt the WEAPON into landing. He was jumping up and down, waving his arms and shouting obscenities at the oblivious creature. Other Soldiers were taking shots at it when it passed overhead, but their bullets hardly troubled it. Cloud waited until Genesis was safely out of range before firing the cannon at the WEAPON. The concussive force of the blast nearly knocked him off his feet, but his aim proved true and the creature roared as one of its back legs took the hit. Pieces of its foot broke off and it turned angry, glowing red eyes to the new threat.

"Nicely done," Reeve complimented over the noise, "but I think we'd better move, now."

The WEAPON opened its maw and a telling glow began to illuminate it. The creature was about to return fire and Cloud guessed it was going to be a lot stronger than his cannon blast. He didn't hesitate as Reeve shouted an order for everyone to scatter. Cloud hopped off the cannon platform and ran for his life as an ominous humming sound filled the air. He glanced over his shoulder and up, trying to gauge how much time he had to get away. He stopped impulsively when he saw Sephiroth dive at the WEAPON and shout a challenge.

"Don't…" Cloud gasped, but Sephiroth couldn't hear him and even if he had, the blond knew he wouldn't listen. The WEAPON saw him coming and it lashed out with one of its front claws. Sephiroth wasn't quite fast enough and he grunted in pain as his right thigh was slashed open. Still, he struck back and severed one of the claws before tumbling to the ground. The snow broke his fall but he lay unmoving, possibly blacked-out.

Cloud immediately started toward the fallen General but Reeve grabbed his arm and urged him to keep running. Sephiroth's attack had delayed the blast but the creature was still powering up to fire it. He'd be no good to his lover if he got blown to bits, so he ran alongside Reeve to get out of range. A hot beam of energy struck the ground by the cannon and there was an explosion of earth, snow and shrapnel as it demolished the firearm. A couple of people got caught in the debris but most of the team got away safely.

Cloud and Reeve stopped and the engineer lifted his right wrist to reveal a bangle equipped with several various materia orbs. "Sometimes, it takes a dragon to fight a dragon," muttered the older man as he activated one of the red materia. There was a crack of thunder overhead and a vortex of clouds materialized in the sky. Out of it came a creature not unlike the WEAPON in appearance, except it was obviously a true dragon.

"Go get him, Bahamut," Reeve said in satisfaction. He turned to Cloud and patted him on the shoulder. "That should at least distract the beast long enough for us to take care of the General. Let's go."

* * *

Sephiroth fully expected to die. He lay in the cold snow and fought to stay conscious as his wound throbbed painfully and his blood turned the snow around him crimson. He heard not one, but two challenging roars above him and he struggled to roll over and look up.

"Bahamut?" Sephiroth spoke the dragon's name weakly, recognizing it. Someone must have decided it was time to start using summon materia. The summoned dragon attacked the WEAPON viciously and the noise of the embattled beasts was deafening. Angeal and Genesis joined in, fighting alongside the powerful ally with renewed vigor, attempting to ensure that the WEAPON didn't get any ideas about finishing Sephiroth off. To the east, a beautiful, heroic-sized female appeared and she soared though the air towards the action. Her skin was icy blue and her hair glittered in the dull light of day. Someone had brought Shiva into the fray as well.

Sephiroth nearly lost consciousness then but the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow behind him made him lift his head. He expected to see one of his allies approaching but instead, he saw a tall humanoid figure with glowing purple eyes and smooth features. He struggled to reach for his sword, lying in the snow a few feet away from him.

"You must be one of Zack's mystery WEAPONS," Sephiroth coughed conversationally to the creature as it approached with a decidedly unfriendly look in its eyes. It raised a chitin-armored hand and a panel opened in its palm. Sephiroth knew he didn't have the strength to defend himself but he continued reaching for his weapon anyway.

"Sephiroth!" The familiar voice shouted his name and he turned to see Cloud Strife running towards him with his broadsword drawn. Reeve Tuesti followed behind and the engineer drew his gun and took aim at the threat. The new WEAPON looked up at the two men, distracted by the shout. Cloud took a stunning leap and he came down swinging at the creature, hollering a string of curses in his native tongue.

Sephiroth could only understand a little of the Nibel tongue but it was enough for him to comprehend the gist of Cloud's ragged shouts. He raised an eyebrow, uncertain whether he was more surprised by his lover's potty mouth or the way he was handling himself. Cloud's sword struck the creature again and again, ringing in the cold air with each blow. He even managed to cut a gash in the small WEAPON's chest…a feat that few normal men could have accomplished. Reeve fired a couple of shots and one of them penetrated, drawing the creature's attention to him for a moment before another strike from Cloud reminded it of the more immediate threat.

Sephiroth tried to get to his feet but his leg wouldn't support his weight and he collapsed again. Someone else leaped over him and he looked up to see Zack joining Cloud in the fight. The rest of the fighting force was still concentrating on the large WEAPON overhead but Sephiroth was confident that with Zack's help, Cloud could take out the little one.

"Oh hell…there's another one!" Reeve's dismayed shout put a dent in Sephiroth's confidence and he followed the engineer's pointing finger with his eyes to see another one of the strange humanoid WEAPONS approaching from behind the one Zack and Cloud were fighting. With a grunt of exertion, Sephiroth dragged his sword close and used it as a crutch to help him get to his feet. He felt a wave of dizziness and he staggered, nearly falling again.

"Sit tight, General," Reeve advised, "You'll make yourself bleed out and we can't have that!"

"They can't handle two on their own," Sephiroth informed him stubbornly.

"No, but even I could take you on in your present condition and win," Reeve pointed out in his "uncle" voice. "There's another way." He reached into his long coat and fished something out of an inner pocket. It was one of the odd little spheres equipped with a surprisingly strong explosive device and a limited artificial intelligence. Reeve activated it and the red lens in the center lit up. The tiny propellers emerged from the top of the sphere and it lifted off his palm.

"Target?" the robotic bomb inquired in its tinny little voice.

Since he didn't have a name for these new WEAPONS, Reeve had to improvise. "That tall fellow trying to sneak up on my friends, over there." He pointed at the approaching WEAPON, which was already taking aim at Cloud with one of its hand panels.

"Affirmative," cooed the sphere, almost sounding happy. It raced away from its master and settled comfortably on the target's shoulder. The WEAPON glared balefully at it and tried to swat it away, but the sphere had already drilled into the thick armor and couldn't be easily dislodged.

"I think those little fellows enjoy their jobs a bit _too_ much," Reeve said contemplatively, scratching his beard. He looked to his friends, who had brought the first WEAPON to its knees. They were dangerously close to the blast that was soon to occur with the second one. "You might want to duck, lads. You too, Sephiroth."

Cloud and Zack paused to give him identical looks of confusion, while Sephiroth collapsed without argument. A loud beeping noise came from the sphere on the second WEAPON's shoulder and the blond and brunet shared a look of dread with each other before taking Reeve's advice and ducking, throwing their arms over their heads protectively. The bomb went off and pieces of its victim when flying as it blew away the entire upper half of its body.

"You're crazy!" Zack hollered in the aftermath as he narrowly avoided getting hit by a piece of flying chitin.

"You're welcome," Reeve said calmly. He pointed at the creature as it fell in the snow and lay still.

Zack regarded it and shrugged grudgingly. "Whatever works, I guess."

Cloud recovered and continued to attack their original opponent. "It's almost down…come on!"

Zack joined in and within moments, the first WEAPON joined its fellow in death. Once it lay still, Cloud wasted no time getting to Sephiroth's side again. He bit his lip as he examined the wound and gazed at his lover with worried blue eyes. "Reeve, do you have a cure materia?"

"No," answered the engineer as he activated his communication gear, "but I'm calling for medics to come now. Put pressure on the wound to staunch the blood flow until they get here."

Zack joined Cloud at Sephiroth's side and he tore off a piece of his own shirt to use it as a makeshift tourniquet. "Hang in there, Seph," he grunted as he tied the material around the General's thigh. Missiles streaked overhead as the combined forces sought to bring down the big dragon-like WEAPON. Further summon spells were unleashed and Zack caught sight of Ifrit joining the fray before he turned his attention back to his pale, stricken friend.

Sephiroth lost consciousness and Cloud was stroking his silvery hair with a look of such worry and love that Zack's heart clenched. "Don't look so scared, kid," Zack advised gently, squeezing his blond friend's shoulder. "Sephiroth's taken worse hits than this. He'll pull through."

Cloud nodded wordlessly and he embraced Sephiroth and pressed his body against him in an attempt to keep him warm. "Are the medics coming?"

Reeve looked up and saw a group of said personnel hurrying their way through the snow. "They're coming. Rest easy, son. You probably saved Sephiroth's ass."

He shared a suspicious look with Zack. Both of them had noticed how uncommonly powerful the blond's attacks against the WEAPON had been. While some of that could reasonably be attributed to anger and adrenaline, Cloud's ferocity had bordered on super-human. Reeve chose not to ask questions for the moment but he could tell that Zack was equally suspicious. Perhaps it was time to consider investigating Hojo's supplies more thoroughly.

* * *

The medics examined Sephiroth's wound thoroughly before cleaning it and using a cure materia to close it. They had to be sure there weren't any foreign particles lodged in the flesh before closing the wound—otherwise he could get an infection. After patching him up, they brought a stretcher and transported him to one of the armored vehicles. By then, the WEAPON was weakened enough to drop to the ground and Zack commanded his operatives to move in and finish it off.

It was an ugly, drawn-out battle and they lost two more SOLDIER operatives and four regular militia before the WEAPON finally went down. Reeve ordered a cleanup and arranged for the smaller weapon that Cloud and Zack had taken down to be loaded for transport and study.

"Why didn't they show up on the scanners?" Genesis asked as he and Angeal joined the engineer, Cloud and Zack.

"I didn't have a bio signature for them," answered Reeve with a distracted frown. "I need to collect data about them and enter it before I can start tracking these new ones."

"At least they aren't that tough to bring down," Zack said brightly.

"But they're obviously being created at a more accelerated rate than their big brothers," said Reeve. He looked at the covered stretcher being loaded onto one of the transport units and shook his head. "They don't have the same firepower as the big ones, but they're still too strong for ordinary militia to handle easily. If the planet creates enough of them, they could raid our shelters and slaughter the survivors."

Genesis inclined his head toward Zack. "Our puppy came up with similar thoughts, the first time he fought one."

When Reeve raised his eyebrows, Zack snorted. "Don't look so surprised. I've got a brain, you know."

Angeal chuckled and ruffled his hair in a brotherly fashion. "Yes, you do. If only you'd use it more often."

"Don't you guys have better things to do than pick on me?" Zack griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Indeed, we do," Reeve agreed as he entered some figures on a data device he held. "I think we should bump up the recruitment program. We're losing Soldiers too fast."

Zack looked at Cloud and his expression warred between pride and concern. "Yeah, when we get this guy fully of the juice, he's going to turn the odds in our favor all on his own."

Cloud shrugged modestly, not understanding why everyone seemed so surprised. He was just acting to protect Sephiroth and it wasn't unheard of for adrenaline to give a body super strength. "I just want to get Sephiroth back to the fort and in bed."

Zack snickered behind his hand. "Yeah, I'm sure you're ready to give him a little 'TLC' to fix him up."

Cloud flushed and lowered his eyes bashfully.

* * *

After returning to the fort, Reeve immediately began to study the small WEAPON they'd procured. Hojo joined him, much to his dislike, but the scientist's input was important even if his presence was offensive to the engineer. Genesis and Angeal supervised the study under orders from Lazard, to ensure that Hojo wouldn't ferret away any body parts for his own use.

As he studied the eerily human-like creature, Reeve came to a frightening conclusion. "They're becoming us," he murmured. He spread his right hand and examined the circuits grafted to the pads of his fingers. "They're becoming us and we're becoming _them_."

"Don't be so dramatic," Genesis scoffed. "I hardly think a single man implanting computer chips into his body indicates a change for our whole species."

Reeve sighed and rubbed tired eyes. "Know your enemy," he murmured, sharing a thoughtful look with Hojo. He might hate the man but their thoughts often worked in conjunction.

"And when you know him," finished Hojo, "you can infiltrate and destroy."

Angeal looked at his lover and he thought he saw a brief flash of fear in the aqua gaze. "How can we be sure these new WEAPONS aren't just accidental creations…defects?"

"Because the planet is smarter than that," said Genesis before either of the older men could respond. "Minerva knows us…knows that to rid herself of us, she has to try and _think_ like us."

Hojo and Reeve both nodded in agreement. "You would have made a decent scientist, my boy," Hojo said.

Genesis snorted. "I'll pass."

Angeal decided to change the subject before Hojo could start arguing with his lover. "Reeve, I don't remember you naming the big WEAPON we took down."

Reeve sighed again. "I don't know…let's call it Ultimate WEAPON. It was superior to most of the others we've fought and it didn't seem gem-like to me."

Angeal nodded, his gray eyes going to the dead specimen on the table. "And these? It seems they're all the same 'breed'. What should we call them?"

"Let's go with 'Alpha' for now," suggested the engineer. "Something tells me these fellows are still in a testing phase and before long, they're going to oust their brethren as our biggest concern."

* * *

Zack held Aerith tight and breathed in the scent of her hair. She'd gained a little weight—in a good way. Now her soft, feminine curves weren't dominated by an unhealthy amount of protruding bones and her slight frame was gently rounded in all the right places. He felt like he could give her a proper hug without breaking her and he laughed when she planted several soft, tickling kisses along his jaw.

"You spoil me," he said between chuckles. "Everybody's jealous of the homecomings I get from you, sweetheart."

"I just," she said between kisses, "feel so relieved every time you come back safely. I try to be brave for you but…" Instead of finishing verbally she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Zack totally forgot himself and he lifted her in his arms and deepened the kiss. He remembered they had an audience when one of the older women gardeners cleared her throat in polite disapproval. Blushing, the Soldier set his girlfriend back on her feet and broke the kiss, shooting an apologetic, sheepish grin at the older woman. She smiled tolerantly at him and winked before returning her attention to the plants.

"Young love," the older woman sighed with amusement.

Aerith shared a bashful smile with Zack, properly contrite. She took his hand and urged him to come with her. "Let's get out of everybody's hair," she suggested softly, her green eyes twinkling.

Helpless to even think about arguing, Zack followed her. They went to the barracks and entered the bunker they shared. Zack shut the screen for privacy and sat down beside her on the bed, sharing the warm smile she gave him. She seemed like she wanted to say something to him and he tilted his head questioningly.

"You okay, honey?"

Aerith nodded. "I'm _better_ than okay," she agreed. "I just…this morning before you left, you said something to me…"

Zack cringed inwardly and hoped he hadn't confessed his feelings too soon. "Um…about that," he began awkwardly, scratching his head.

"It was the most wonderful thing I've heard in a long time," Aerith interrupted with a soft, loving smile. "Zack…I love you too. So much, it hurts sometimes."

He couldn't breath for a moment. He swallowed and forced himself to speak. "You…you do? Are you sure about that?"

Aerith giggled softly. "Don't be silly! Of course, I'm sure." She leaned closer to him and combed her fingers through his spiked hair. "I've never been more sure of anything. You took off before I could say it back, but it's true. I love you."

Zack felt like he could fly. He took her hands in his and impulsively brought one of them to his lips, kissing the top of it several times. "You have _no idea_ how much it means to me to hear you say that, Aerith."

An idea came to him then. He knew it was reckless, knew it was probably too soon to make such drastic plans for the future, but his instincts were rarely wrong when it came to romance so he went for it. Zack got off the bed and released Aerith's hands so that he could drag his trunk out from under the bunk. While she watched in puzzlement, he opened the container and sifted through the clothes and belongings in it until he reached the bottom and found a leather drawstring bag. He pulled it out and opened it, relieved to find the cherished item still inside. He got down on one knee and gazed up at Aerith with a completely sober expression as he withdrew his mother's ring from the bag and took Aerith's hand.

"This might sound crazy," he began nervously. Shit…his hands were shaking. He pressed his lips together with determination and slipped the antique, diamond ring over Aerith's left ring finger. "I know you haven't known me for very long honey, but I can't fight how I feel. This was my mother's engagement ring. I want you to have it."

"Zack?" Questioned the Cetra with wide eyes.

Zack took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You don't have to answer right away but I'd be the happiest guy on Gaia if you'd think about marrying me, some day."

Aerith stared at the lovely old ring, then at him. Her mouth worked as she struggled to respond and Zack waited with baited breath for her answer. Finally, she nodded and a smile grew on her lips. "I don't have to think about it, Zack." She swallowed and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth. "I'd _love_ to marry you."

"Really?" Zack's ecstatic exclamation was muffled against her lips. He pulled back and cupped her face, searching her eyes with his. "You mean it?"

Aerith nodded. "I wouldn't lie about this. I want to be your wife."

Zack sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her tightly. His chest ached and he could hardly believe he'd dared to propose so soon, or that she'd accepted it. When everything started going to hell in a hand basket, he'd been sure he'd never know the pleasure of starting a family of his own. Now that dream seemed possible and all he had to do was find someone with the credentials to do the ceremony for them.

* * *

Cloud got Sephiroth settled into his bunk with a bit of difficulty. The General wanted to fly to his secluded nest and Cloud had to put his foot down and refuse him. Standing up to the man hadn't been easy…not only because of his respect for him as a fighter but because he was the dominant one in their relationship. Cloud's stubborn determination won out in the end and Sephiroth grudgingly agreed to rest in his designated bunk until he was strong enough to fly safely again. He fell asleep after a while and Cloud kissed his lips softly before getting up to find something to occupy himself with. He was just about to call Tifa and tell her of the day's events and their findings when he was nearly run over by Zack from behind.

"Whoa, sorry there, Chocobo," Zack said breathlessly as he steadied the blond. "I was just on my way out to find you! Come here!"

Cloud opened his mouth to reply but his friend grabbed hold of his wrist and practically dragged him out of the barracks before he could get a word in edgewise. "You seem awfully excited," the blond observed once they were in the hallway.

Zack was grinning from ear to ear. He nodded so enthusiastically that his bangs swished over his eyes. "While you were nursing Seph, I was doing something stupid."

Cloud's golden brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh…okay. What stupid thing were you doing?"

Zack leaned in and spoke into his ear. "I asked Aerith to marry me."

Cloud blinked. "Really? This soon?"

Zack nodded. "Yuh-huh. But guess what? She said _yes_! Dude, I'm gonna be married!" Before Cloud could respond Zack swept him up in a tight hug, laughing with glee. "I'm marrying the woman I love! How fucking great is that?"

"It's…wonderful," Cloud agreed breathlessly. He chuckled as his friend released him and he gazed up at him with a smile. "Congratulations, man. I knew you were falling for her, but I didn't realize how much until now. Do you have a date planned?"

"As soon as possible," Zack said. He glanced around and whispered, "I don't know how much longer I can be a gentleman, you know? Now that she's said yes…I…well, it's really hard to wait, if you catch my drift."

Cloud shrugged. "Lots of people do it before they're married and you can't tell me you're a virgin and expect me to believe it."

Zack chuckled self-consciously and shifted in a boyish gesture. "Well no, but Aerith is special. Plus, things are different, now. We don't have a lot of birth control options, you know? I don't want to get her pregnant until we've made the vows, man."

Cloud smiled, warmed by Zack's chivalrous nature. He'd grown almost as close to Aerith in their time together as he was with Tifa and it made him feel good to know she'd be taken care of. "That's really noble of you. I don't know if I'd be so considerate, if it were me."

Zack shrugged. "She deserves the best I can give her and I'm going to do this the way my parents would have wanted me to. Hey Cloud…I know we haven't known each other for very long but would you be one of my best men? I can't just pick one so I figured you ought to be in there too."

Cloud felt an unusual urge to hug the other man. He'd never been asked to do something like this and it was beyond flattering to him. "I'd love to be one of your best men," he answered with a smile. "Just let me know when you've got a date set up."

"Great!" Zack was practically bouncing with happiness. "I'll get working on that right away. 'Scuse me, kiddo…I've gotta go find Angeal and Gen-Gen to let them know too!" He patted the blond on the arm before hurrying away, leaving Cloud shaking his head and grinning at him.

His smile faded as an uncomfortable thought occurred to him. He didn't have to worry about sexual protection. He and Sephiroth were both clean of diseases. What about Tifa, though? She'd told him some guy was flirting with her and she sounded like she was warming up to him.

"Shit."

Cloud had faith that his old friend had a good head on her shoulders but women had needs, just like men. He couldn't logically expect her to hold back forever. He could only hope they had more access to contraception in Cosmo Canyon than they did here…otherwise he might end up partaking in an old-fashioned "shotgun wedding" to save Tifa's honor.

* * *

Reeve stared up at the creature floating in the tank, at war with himself. Things were getting worse and he knew that Vincent and Chaos could make a difference in the fight to survive the planet's attacks on his species. He'd promised them both that he would respect their choice, but things had changed. If he woke the sleeping demon, would he be unleashing something unstoppable on his own people? Was Vincent even still there? Hojo didn't think so, but Hojo had good reason to object to reviving him.

Reeve reached up and traced the glass surrounding Chaos's sleeping features. Deny it though he tried, he loved the demon as much as he loved the host. Living day by day, knowing they were both trapped in this self-induced coma was torture on him. He carefully weighed his thoughts and considered his reasons for contemplating this. He knew he could easily be flirting with the idea of releasing Chaos for his own selfish reasons and he knew that once he did so, there was no turning back. He'd have to make a deal to keep others safe from the entity's hunger, while at the same time taking a gamble that Vincent was still even in there.

The engineer's face took on a determined expression as he regarded the control panel at the bottom of the tank with contemplative, dark eyes. He looked up at Chaos again and nodded, making his decision.

"I think it's time that you both woke up," Reeve murmured. "We need you."

Damn the consequences. He would deal with them himself. His hands reached out toward the control panel and he began to push the numbered buttons in the correct sequence to drain and unlock the stasis tube. The first order of business would be convincing Chaos to accept his deal. The second—if Vincent were still in there—would be convincing the gunman not to murder Hojo.

Reeve finished punching in the code and he stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and waited while the liquid drained from the capsule. If this turned out to be a mistake…but no, he couldn't think of that now. It was too late to hesitate, too late to take it back. Chaos eased gracefully to the floor of the capsule as the liquid drained from it and Reeve felt a mixture of excitement and trepidation as the demon's left hand twitched.

Soon, he'd find out whether his choice could mean salvation or destruction.

* * *

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 11

* * *

Author's note: This chapter has been censored. See Ch. 1 Author's note.

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Reeve tried to curb his anxiety as the tank finished draining and Chaos stirred within. He swallowed and activated the mechanism that would raise the glass to free the entity and he dearly hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. The glass lifted from the seal and Chaos sprawled over the surface, lifting his head slowly. Glowing, amber eyes focused on Reeve and for a moment there was confusion in them. Confusion was soon replaced by dawning comprehension and the being's pale lips twisted into a faint snarl as he took the oxygen mask off.

Reeve took a prudent step back as Chaos got to his feet and stared down at him with his head tilted curiously. Water was dripping from the being's horns, body armor and bat-like wings. He had the indignant expression of a cat that had been dunked in a tub of water without warning. The thought made Reeve want to laugh hysterically, even as his instincts told him to get the hell out of there.

"Hello, Chaos." He was proud of how even his voice sounded. "It's been a while."

Chaos narrowed his eyes. "You play a dangerous game, engineer. For what purpose did you wake me, when I made it clear that I desired to sleep?"

"The short answer is that we need you," Reeve explained in a pacifying tone. "I wouldn't have woken you if I didn't think it was necessary. Humanity is in serious danger…as bad as before with Omega."

Chaos sneered derisively. "The troubles of mortals aren't my concern any longer."

"Oh?" Reeve laced his hands behind his back and paced around the being with far more courage than he felt. "Did you intend to hibernate forever, then? Because, that's what you'll be forced to do if humanity is wiped out, you know. You feed on spirit energy. What happens when there's none left for you?"

Chaos stared at him sourly. "You make a compelling argument. What precisely do you want me to do, Tuesti?"

"Help us, of course," answered the engineer immediately. "Join our fight and protect the survivors from the WEAPONS that seek to destroy us all. You and Vincent could do a lot of good in this struggle, Chaos."

The being smirked. "Ahh, Vincent. Therein lies your true motive. Has it even occurred to you that perhaps he doesn't _want_ to come back?"

"Well, I can't know that until you let me _talk_ to him, can I?" pressed Reeve. "I'm prepared to make a deal with you that will benefit everyone. If you'll allow Vincent to come back and help us with this fight, I'll provide you with sustenance whenever you require it."

Chaos blinked slowly and stepped closer to the engineer, sniffing the air subtly. "Do you think you alone can provide me with the nourishment I require?"

Reeve swallowed. "You once told me yourself that I have a strong soul. I seem to recall you expressing an interest in…how did you put it? 'Tasting' me."

Chaos ran his tongue over the top of a sharp canine and his eyes glowed brighter with obvious hunger. "What if I have no desire to retreat? Perhaps I'd prefer to stay and leave Vincent dormant within me."

Reeve took a gamble. "The mortal plane bores you. You'd lose interest in staying here after two days, tops."

Chaos smiled at him then. It was a darkly beautiful smile…sensual and predatory at once. "It seems you've got everything planned out, little one."

Reeve glanced down at himself with a frown. "'Little'? I may not be eight feet tall like _some_ people in this room, but I hardly qualify as a shrimp."

"Witty," complimented the demon. "You're the only mortal I've ever known to face me without fear, Reeve."

"I don't know if that makes me brave or just plain stupid," answered the engineer with a sigh. "So what is your answer, Chaos? Will you accept my proposal?"

Chaos considered him thoughtfully for a moment, his bright gaze roving over the engineer in a way that could be taken for lust if he were a normal man. "I want to see what it is I'm going to be getting," purred the demon with an assessing look at him. "Remove your clothing."

Reeve's jaw dropped. "I…er…beg your pardon?"

Chaos looked completely serious. "I thought I spoke clearly. Undress."

"Why?"

"I thought," Chaos said with growing impatience, "I already made that clear to you."

"You want me to just take my clothes off, right here?" Reeve shot a look at the open door of the workshop. "Anybody could come by!"

"There's a door," Chaos said with a faint smirk of amusement. "Shut it and lock it, if you must. There will be no deal until I see what you're offering me, engineer."

Reeve could hardly believe what he was hearing and for a moment, he just stood there with a stupid look plastered on his face. Chaos watched him silently, giving no indication that he would budge until his wishes were carried out.

_~What the hell else can I do? We need him.~_

"Fine," Reeve said in a clipped tone. He walked across the room and shut the door, making sure to lock it before turning back to his guest. He unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off almost angrily, humiliated and confused by the ordeal. Chaos watched with eerie, unreadable eyes as the engineer kicked off his loafers and unbuttoned his black trousers. "I don't know why you're insisting on this," grumbled the engineer. "What difference does it make what I look like naked? My spirit energy is going to taste the same regardless of what I'm wearing."

Chaos lifted an elegant brow. The gesture was partially concealed beneath the red bandanna around his forehead. "What makes you believe my request has anything to do with _feeding_, Tuesti?"

Reeve swallowed again and his eyes immediately went to the entity's groin area. Obviously, he had genitals but Reeve had always been under the impression that Chaos neither required nor wanted sexual intimacy. The way the crotch of the demon's pants was beginning to bulge told the engineer his assumptions had been wrong. He hesitated with his fingers over the fly of his pants, uncertain of what to expect once he was nude and vulnerable. He'd experienced all manner of lovemaking with other men before, but they were _mortals_ like himself. Taking it up the ass from a creature like Chaos could very well kill him.

"Why do you hesitate?" Chaos asked him. His hooded amber eyes caressed his bare chest, scanning the dusting of dark hair on it. "I believe my instructions were for you to remove _all_ of your clothing."

"I know that," answered Reeve past a tightened throat. Dear gods, how did he get himself into situations like this? Well, to be precise, he'd never actually _been_ in a situation like this before. His eyes shot to Chaos' crotch again and he grimaced. He had a feeling he was going to need a lot of lube if his suspicions regarding the entity's intentions were correct. He tore his eyes away from the spot when he noticed Chaos smirking at him and he pressed his lips together and drew his fly down. He pulled his trousers down and stepped out of them, shivering at the chill in the air. His hands covered his groin self-consciously and he tried his best to look dignified as he stood naked before the demon's scrutinizing gaze.

"There," he snapped. "Happy?"

Chaos approached and even though his ragged cape was soaked, it stirred as he moved with a life of its own. The being circled slowly around Reeve and the engineer stood stock-still and waited to hear the verdict. His butt clenched unconsciously as Chaos moved around behind him and he felt the demon's hot breath stir the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Your appearance…pleases me." Chaos spoke in a low, husky purr and Reeve was horrified to feel his body reacting to the sensual timber of his voice.

"You're too kind."

Chaos clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and ran one clawed hand down Reeve's back in a light, possessive glide. Reeve's skin prickled at the contact and his groin stirred further beneath his concealing hands. "So fearless," reiterated Chaos. There was a hint of admiration in his voice. He circled around in front of Reeve again and gazed down at him thoughtfully. "Stop covering yourself."

"I'd rather not, thank you." Despite the chill in the air, Reeve broke into a nervous sweat.

"You offer yourself to me and yet you defy my wishes?" Chaos smirked.

He caught hold of Reeve's wrists and forced his hands away from his groin. It was another lesson in humiliation; Reeve kept himself in shape and he knew he was no weakling, but Chaos pulled his hands away as easily as if he were a child. The demon held them in place at Reeve's sides as he examined his genitals with interest. Despite the engineer's effort to control his body, he became steadily aroused under the amber gaze. Reeve felt his face going hot beneath his beard and he knew he was blushing like a teenager.

"First lesson," Chaos murmured, catching and holding the engineer's brown eyes, "never defy me. You've offered yourself to me and I accept. You belong to me, engineer."

Reeve stared back at him with as much bravery as he could muster. "Then you accept my proposal?"

Chaos inclined his head slightly. "I will, provided I find your taste to my liking as well." He cupped the back of Reeve's head with one big, clawed hand and lowered his mouth to his. "Don't fight me, Reeve."

Reeve parted his lips to say something but Chaos' mouth covered his before he could even formulate a response. He went still with shock, though logically he should have expected the feeding to require mouth contact. He responded instinctively and stroked Chaos' probing tongue with his own.

An odd feeling grew within him as Chaos began to feed. It felt like something was being tugged on inside of him but it wasn't unpleasant, as he'd feared it would be. In fact, it was strangely sensual. His body tingled all over and the hard ridges of the demon's body armor dug into Reeve's skin as Chaos pulled him flush against his body. Reeve felt the evidence of his companion's enjoyment pressing hard against his stomach and he groaned into his mouth.

Chaos made another one of those low, purring sounds and he lowered Reeve to the floor. The cold stone surface pressed against his back as Chaos loomed over him and continued to feed. Reeve began to feel feverish and he was distantly thankful for the chill against his back as his body heated up un-naturally.

"H-hold it," Reeve tried to say, bewildered by the feelings Chaos was invoking in him and the betrayal of his own body. The demon ignored him and continued to draw hungrily on his spirit energy. His hot tongue lanced into Reeve's mouth again, exploring, stroking and curling until he couldn't help but reciprocate once more. He began to pant and squirm with restless pleasure and the feel of the demon's sharp canines against his tongue was strangely exciting.

_~Goddammit…I'm going to disgrace myself!~_

There was one upside to it…at least Chaos wasn't trying to fuck him…yet. Reeve honestly didn't know if he could have coped with that, though he was getting the impression that sooner or later, he'd have to. His strength was waning but the ecstasy was increasing in contrast. He caught handfuls of the demon's cape and groaned heavily as Chaos' patient fondling and insidious powers finally drove him over the brink. As he cried out his pleasure, the last of his strength abandoned him and he lay exhausted beneath his companion, clutching at him weakly.

Chaos stopped feeding and he broke the kiss, gazing down at Reeve thoughtfully for a moment. "Very tasty," he approved. "I believe we have a deal, engineer." He looked down the length of their bodies and he smirked. "There's more pleasure to be had later…when you've recovered. For now, I'll grant your desire."

Reeve looked at him with dazed eyes, hardly daring to hope he meant what he thought. He got his proof a moment later when Chaos visibly diminished in size and began to change into a familiar, much missed form. Reeve struggled to sit up as Vincent Valentine collapsed on top of him.

"Vincent? Vincent!" Reeve shook the gunman with worry and he breathed a sigh of relief when he stirred. Crimson eyes gazed into brown and for a moment, the two of them just stared at one another.

"Reeve," Vincent said softly. "What have you _done_?"

At that moment, Reeve remembered he was naked and it occurred to him that Vincent probably saw and heard everything. He was shamed and he averted his eyes. "I did what I thought was necessary. Nothing more."

"You've bartered your soul to a demon," Vincent growled. "A demon that lives in _me_. You should have left us in stasis." His tone was flat but Reeve knew him well enough to sense the emotions boiling beneath the surface. It had occurred to him that Vincent would suffer guilt over this bargain as well, but he couldn't see any other way to get him back or recruit the two of them to the cause.

"It's done," Reeve said softly. "I'm just one man, Vincent. There's a whole world out there that needs help and it's a small price for me to pay to see that they get it."

Vincent stared at him through damp, disheveled locks of raven hair. He shook his head slowly, his eyes traveling the engineer's nude form. "Do you realize what this could cost you?"

Reeve noticed the way Vincent's gaze scanned his body and he felt an old stirring of desire for the other man. Berating himself for even contemplating putting the moves on Vincent so soon after basically making out with Chaos, he sighed. "All right, I'll admit it: part of the reason I made this agreement was because I wanted you back. I've missed you, Vincent. I know what a risk I'm taking but if it meant getting you back…" He trailed off and swallowed a lump in his throat, willing himself not to lose control of his emotions.

The gunman's alabaster features softened ever so slightly and he got to his feet and offered Reeve his human hand. "You should get dressed."

Reeve took the offered hand and grunted with exertion as he got off the floor with Vincent's help. The gunman's lean body was stronger than it appeared and he put an arm around Reeve and helped him over to the pile of discarded clothing a few feet away. As Reeve dressed, he watched Vincent from the corner of his eye. The other man was trying to be polite but he noticed that his ruby gaze kept sliding over him.

"I was weak," said Vincent once Reeve had his pants on and his shirt partially buttoned. He took a step toward Reeve and the engineer felt his heart begin to pound fiercely. Gaia, he'd forgotten how bloody beautiful Vincent was. The memory of him paled in comparison to the reality. "I've failed you, just as I failed _her_."

Reeve frowned at the reminder of Vincent's first love, a woman named Lucrecia who bore Sephiroth and died shortly after that. Hojo was to blame for her death and Vincent wouldn't rest until he avenged her, Reeve knew. "You didn't 'fail' either of us, Vincent. Lucrecia's death wasn't your fault and neither was my arrangement with Chaos. Some day, you're going to have to forgive yourself."

Vincent stared silently at him, prompting Reeve to speak further. "I know you want revenge for what Hojo did to you and Lucrecia, but you do understand we still need him, don't you?"

Vincent sighed and bowed his head with acknowledgement. "I'll stay my hand because you ask it of me Reeve, but I warn you; keep him away from me."

"You have my word," Reeve promised sincerely, "I'll make it clear to him that he's to stay away from you at all costs and keep his mouth shut if you happen to cross paths." He staggered and Vincent caught him around the waist and gazed at him with quiet concern. "I'm okay," Reeve assured him, "just a bit light-headed."

"If I have my way, he'll never emerge to feed on you again," Vincent said in a low, grim tone.

Reeve gave him a shaken smile. "We're going to need Chaos, sooner or later. I'm stronger than you think, Vincent."

The gunman's eyes locked with his and Reeve couldn't resist closing the distance between their lips and kissing him. It was a brief, soft kiss and he didn't dare drag it out for long…not only because he didn't know how Vincent felt about it but because he thought he might try to drag the gunman to the floor and have his way with him if he kept going.

When he broke the kiss and looked at Vincent, Reeve's stomach rapidly filled with butterflies. "Well, now you know," he murmured.

Vincent's lips parted with faint wonder. "You never said anything to me."

"I was an idiot." Reeve shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Now that you're back, I…you should know. Even if you don't return my feelings, you have the right—"

Vincent suddenly kissed him, interrupting his nervous babble. This time the kiss lasted longer and when they broke apart again, Vincent's ruby gaze was unusually warm on him. "Why do I always manage to fall into these triangles?"

"We'll figure something out," Reeve insisted. "I hope this doesn't offend you, but I've always considered Chaos to be your other half, in a matter of speaking. He's a part of you, now."

"So you're suggesting I shouldn't be jealous because you're technically with me when you're with him?" Vincent reasoned with a bitter smirk. "What should I think when he hurts you, then?"

"I don't think he will," Reeve tried to assure him. "At least, not much. The arrangement I've made will ensure that no innocent civilians get fed on when he requires it, don't you see?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I _do_ see. The logic is inescapable and yet, I hate it." He looked Reeve over again and added: "Especially after…this."

"Let's just try to take it one day at a time," Reeve insisted.

* * *

A week went by and Cloud had his first official Mako infusion, under the watchful eyes of his lover. Sephiroth didn't turn his back for a second while the injection was given and he glared at Hojo warningly every time the professor showed too much interest in the blond. Other candidates received their first treatments as well and Sephiroth stayed to observe those too. A couple of them got sick from the treatment but Cloud seemed to take well to it. The blond kept his training up and his fighting skills continued to improve.

"I don't get motion sickness anymore," Cloud said one night at the end of the week, when he and Sephiroth lay down together in the General's private nest.

"I noticed a lack of a green tint to your complexion when we returned from our last mission," Sephiroth observed with interest. "Perhaps you're growing out of it."

"I thought the Mako might have something to do with it." Cloud shrugged.

Sephiroth frowned. "You didn't receive Mako enhancements until afterwards, though." _~At least, not that we know of.~_

"Right." Cloud looked thoughtful. "I guess I really am just growing out of it." He caressed the General's chest and kissed his throat. "Maybe the climate agrees with me."

Sephiroth stared at the wall in contemplation. "Perhaps." He was soon distracted by the blond's kisses and touches and he dragged his thoughts away from morbid possibilities and gave him his full attention.

* * *

By the weekend, it was common knowledge that Vincent Valentine was awake and though he kept to himself, rumors were already buzzing about his relationship with Reeve. Some people remembered him from the Omega incident and they gave him a respectful berth when passing him in the corridors, knowing what he was capable of. Sephiroth and the other Soldier officers remembered him as well and they explained his history with their organization to Cloud and Aerith when the two of them asked questions about him.

"Hojo had him locked up in the Shinra mansion basement in Nibelheim," Zack told them. "He did all kinds of experiments on him."

"Are the rumors about he and Reeve true?" Aerith questioned in confusion.

"No idea," answered Zack truthfully. "I'm pretty sure they had a thing for each other back when we were fighting Deepground but I don't know if they ever acted on it. What's going on with them now is anybody's guess. Valentine's not the easiest guy in the world to read and Reeve's been so busy studying that WEAPON we brought back, I haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"I'm more confused about his age," Cloud murmured. "He doesn't look any older than us but he's got to be around Hojo's age."

"The experiments," Sephiroth explained. "Merging him with Chaos halted his aging process."

Cloud shivered. No wonder everyone was so wary of the professor. Everyone at the table went silent and Genesis decided to change the subject. "Has the happy couple decided on a wedding date yet?"

Zack and Aerith smiled at each other. "Next weekend," announced the Lieutenant.

Angeal's eyebrows shot up. "You're not wasting any time."

Zack shook his head. "No need to. It's not like there's a lot of planning to do. We've got a judge to do the ceremony and Aerith's dress is being made."

"Plus, he's in a hurry to start making little puppies," Genesis muttered with a smirk at the couple.

Aerith blushed even brighter than before and Zack cleared his throat.

* * *

A couple more days went by and Reeve finally finished getting the bio signature locked in for the new WEAPONS. The research he was doing with Hojo wasn't conclusive yet but so far, the only thing that seemed to separate the smaller WEAPONS from their larger counterparts was size and power. Internally, they seemed to be put together the same way.

Reeve thought he was going to have to intervene when he left the lab with Hojo and came across Vincent on the way to Lazard's office. The gunman stopped in his tracks and stared at Hojo with burning red eyes. Reeve groaned inwardly and prepared for the worst. Thankfully, Hojo was smart enough to keep moving and avoid eye contact with Vincent. Reeve waited until he was safely out of sight before approaching Vincent.

"Thank you for restraining yourself," he murmured.

Vincent's eyes stayed on the corridor that Hojo had disappeared down. He didn't answer. Feeling helpless and uncomfortable, Reeve squeezed the gunman's arm. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I know it's a lot to ask of you."

Vincent met his eyes and some of the tension faded from his body. "You have nothing to apologize for." He favored him with a brief, warm look before turning and walking away.

Reeve sighed and stared after him. As far as reunions went, theirs was one of the rockiest ones he'd ever witnessed. He wondered what he could do to salve the wounds he'd obviously caused. He could sense Vincent's desire and affection for him but it was so guarded. He couldn't shake the feeling that his encounter with Chaos was to blame.

* * *

Cloud had just finished eating dinner and he was preparing to shower and get ready to meet up with Sephiroth when a woman in a lab coat bumped into him. She apologized hastily and Cloud thought nothing of it, nodding politely at her as helped her to right herself. She cast a quick look around and leaned toward him.

"Metamorphosis," she whispered in his ear.

Cloud blinked and stared at her as she continued walking past him. He turned his head back around slowly and started down a different path than he'd originally chosen, walking calmly and purposefully toward the medical wing. Instead of walking through the main entry, he took a side corridor that led to the supply area. He stopped at the end of it and stood still, staring blankly at the wall. Someone came up behind him and he didn't move when a thin-fingered hand settled on his shoulder.

"Hello there, Mr. Strife. I'm pleased that you could make it to our appointment."

Cloud turned and looked at Hojo, who seemed quite pleased with himself. "Am I late?"

"Not at all, my boy." Hojo guided him toward one of the supply rooms. "Right this way."

Cloud allowed him to lead him along and he stood passively while the professor looked around before producing a second keycard from within his lab coat. He ran it through the scanner on the door and the lock clicked. He pushed the door open and ushered Cloud inside, casting one last look down the hall before following him in and shutting the door behind them.

"I was beginning to wonder if our work would be delayed indefinitely," Hojo said conversationally to the blond as he walked to the far end of the room and pushed aside a wheeled shelf unit. "Last week, we were almost spotted." He felt along the wall and pressed something. A small section of the wall slid open with a grinding sound to reveal an access panel. Hojo slipped a keycard into the slot and a larger section of the wall slid open. The professor gestured for Cloud to follow him. "This way, Mr. Strife. We have to be quick about it."

Cloud followed obediently, his conscious mind completely suppressed by the suggestion Hojo had planted in his brain.

* * *

"You look pale," Sephiroth said with a frown as he met up with Cloud later in the den. "And you're late. Is the Mako treatment taking a bad turn?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, I just started feeling a little sick after dinner. Maybe it was something I ate."

Sephiroth relaxed slightly. He'd already had Hojo's examination room more thoroughly inspected and he honestly had no evidence that the man had done something to Cloud in secret. He was behaving in an uncharacteristically protective manner. Not only was it unlike him, but Cloud had already proven that he could take care of himself.

"Very well. I suppose it's nothing that a bit of rest can't take care of."

Sephiroth started toward the den exit that connected to the tunnel leading outside. Cloud walked beside him silently and they both ignored the curious looks they got here and there from civilians and other militia they passed. Like Angeal and Genesis, they were conservative about how they expressed their feelings in public. There was no formal rule against same-gender romance within the ranks but it kept complications to a minimum to avoid feeding gossip with public displays of affection.

~Sometimes, I envy Zackary. He at least has the option of openly expressing himself without anyone objecting to it.~

Of course, even if he had the option himself, Sephiroth doubted he'd be nearly as affectionate as Zack was. It simply wasn't in his nature. He looked sidelong at his lover and he wondered if it was enough for Cloud. So far, the blond didn't seem to mind and with his shy nature, he probably would only get embarrassed by such a thing.

They made it outside and they walked away from the exit and the guards for privacy before Cloud put his arms around Sephiroth's neck and the General in turn embraced him around the waist. Sephiroth spread his wing and the two of them were airborne and flying toward his little nook in the mountaintop within moments. Cloud's knees buckled a little when they landed outside and Sephiroth supported him with masked concern. He helped him to the sleeping pallet and lit the lantern before removing the top layers of his clothing and lying down beside him.

"I'm okay," Cloud insisted with a little smile as Sephiroth covered their bodies with the blankets and furs.

"I'm sure you are," agreed the General.

"Then why do you look worried?"

Sephiroth paused and gazed into the direct blue eyes. "I look worried to you?"

Cloud nodded. "Just a little. It's harder to see on your face, though."

That made Sephiroth's lips twitch a little and he put an arm around the blond in a loose embrace and lay his head on the pillow. "It seems I need to practice my poker face, then."

Cloud sobered and gazed at him earnestly. "Is it the Mako infusions that are bothering you, or the fact that Hojo's still involved with them?"

Sephiroth grimaced with annoyance. "I would be a hypocrite to have issues with the Mako treatments. Hojo's involvement does trouble me, though. I can't stress enough how conniving and dangerous he is, Cloud."

"Then why haven't you killed him?" Cloud looked completely serious as he asked the question.

Sephiroth sighed deeply. "It isn't because he's my father, if that's your concern. He's useful, so long as he's kept under tight control. With Hollander gone, I would only be setting our cause back by killing the man. Sometimes, one has to allow practicality to rule over personal feelings."

Cloud nodded. "I understand. I just don't want people to worry so much about me."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to try and trivialize the concern he'd evidently been showing without meaning to, but the warning sirens went off in the distance and he stiffened instead. Cloud tensed beside him as Reeve's voice warned of an approaching WEAPON over the loud speakers.

"Should we go back inside?" Cloud asked uncertainly. He could already hear the distant stomps of a huge creature coming closer. It sounded like it was approaching from the south somewhere. The sirens died down after sufficient warning was given. They never left them blaring for long, to avoid the chance that approaching WEAPONS might hear it and realize there were people living inside the mountain behind Modeoheim.

Sephiroth stretched out and extinguished the lantern, shaking his head. "It's closing in too quickly," he murmured, cocking his head to listen with sharp ears. The heavy footsteps were growing louder fast. He could already feel the faint vibrations in the floor and walls of the little cavern. He looked at Cloud's shadowed face with glittering, emerald eyes and he paused, frowning.

Cloud's eyes were glowing faintly in the dark. To normal human sight, it might not have been perceptible but Sephiroth's enhanced vision caught the distinguishing difference. One Mako treatment shouldn't have been enough to cause that glow. Usually, it took up to four before the effect occurred. Now wasn't the time to worry about it, though.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud whispered tensely. He was still inexperienced enough to show his fear.

"We're safer in here," Sephiroth assured him. "The entrance is difficult to find unless someone's specifically looking for it, Cloud. Just be still and wait. Plenty of WEAPONS have passed right by me in the past without sparing a second glance."

"What if this one doesn't?" Cloud asked ominously.

Sephiroth's wing slowly emerged and embraced the blond instinctively. His feathers ruffled and his eyes flashed. "If for some reason it decides to investigate too closely, I'll fly out and draw it away."

Cloud shook his head. "Like hell, you will. I can fight—"

"Not from a small ledge with a drop like that beneath you," countered Sephiroth firmly. "If it discovers us, I'll leave my communication equipment with you so that you can call for help. Until then, just be quiet and wait."

Cloud visibly swallowed and Sephiroth held him closer impulsively.

* * *

"This one's a doozy."

Lazard came up beside Reeve and glanced up at the ceiling as it trembled and dust rained down. "How big?"

"Goliath, by these readings." Reeve showed the scanner to the Director and pointed out the huge blip that was slowly circling just over their heads. "This thing could wipe out half the colony if it decides to start blasting. We could be dealing with tunnel collapses just from the disturbance caused by it walking through the village."

Lazard pressed his lips together grimly. "I want military personnel on duty right away. We need to contain the civilian panic that's likely to come of this and I want all civilians moved to the most stable caverns and tunnels. Make sure the livestock is sufficiently contained…a stampede wouldn't help matters. Medical staff needs to be ready to deal with injuries as soon as possible."

Reeve nodded. "I'll send the word out." The engineer hurried away to start the chain of command, reaching for his satellite phone as he ran.

Lazard activated his phone and tried to get in touch with Sephiroth first. When he didn't get an answer, he chose not to waste time and he tried Angeal instead. When Angeal picked up, he relayed his orders to him.

* * *

"I don't think being herded by armed MP's is doing much to keep these folks calm," Zack observed as he jogged alongside Genesis and did his part to help move people to safer areas. "I haven't seen Cloud or Seph, either."

"They're probably in their nest," guessed Genesis. A little girl tripped near him and the redhead caught her up and handed her to her father without even thinking about it.

Zack stopped and stared off in the general direction of said cave, far above ground. "Shit, I hope not!"

Genesis stopped beside him and muttered so that passing civilians wouldn't hear him. "Zackary, they're probably safer up there than we are down here. At least if something goes wrong, Sephiroth can fly Cloud away. We—on the other hand—are trapped like rats."

Zack saw his point and his tension mounted further. His thoughts went from Cloud and Sephiroth to Aerith, whom he'd escorted to one of the designated safe areas moments ago. "I'm going to go check on my girl," he informed the other officer. "Think you can take it from here, Gen?"

Genesis nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Aerith was overcome by the screams echoing in her head. The approach of the newest WEAPON threat brought with it the planet's rage and though she tried her best to endure the psychic backlash, she soon sank to her knees against the tunnel wall and clutched her head.

"S-stop it," she cried. She felt the power welling within her and she wondered if she should try and find a more private spot, before her Life Current began to glow.

Someone knelt before her and she raised pain-filled green eyes to find Professor Hojo regarding her curiously. She swallowed and tried to control her reaction to the noise and the agony lancing her brain.

"What seems to be the problem, young woman?"

"I have a migraine," she fibbed. The tunnel shook as the WEAPON outside walked around the base of the mountain and she used it to her advantage. "The noise…from the creature," she excused.

Hojo looked up at the ceiling as a bit of rock fell from it. Other survivors were huddled together and at the end of the tunnel, the military and SOLDIER personnel were bringing in more. "Why don't you come with me, Miss…Gainsborough, was it? I can give you something for your ailment." He regarded her much the same way he had the first time they met, as if he recognized her from somewhere before and was trying to recall it.

"We aren't supposed to leave the tunnel," Aerith argued as politely as she could. Her anxiety increased when the professor's hand closed around her wrist and tugged.

"It's only a short walk to the medic ward," insisted Hojo. "It's stable there. I'd like to run some tests and find out what's been causing these…migraines…of yours."

Aerith only grew more alarmed. So, he _had _been paying attention to rumors about her episodes. She tried to hide her fear as she resisted his efforts to coax her along with her. She could yell for help but there was no sign of Zack or anyone else she trusted nearby and Hojo would probably play it off like she was hysterical and needed medication. She could use her abilities to make him sleep or force him away from her, but that would reveal her powers to the public and raise further questions.

"I'll be okay," She told him as he practically dragged her to her feet.

"Why are you so opposed to a simple medical examination and pain medication?" Hojo narrowed his dark eyes on her and continued pulling her along with him. He was surprisingly strong for such a lanky looking man.

"Please, let _go_ of me!" Aerith cried. It was as much a warning as a plea. Her powers churned inside of her and she didn't know what they might do to him or anyone else nearby if she unleashed them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, my dear," Hojo grunted. His annoyance was coming through in his tone and he pulled her along with him despite her struggles.

Another stomp from above shook the ground and made them both stagger. Hojo lost his grip on her as he caught his balance and as he reached out to grab her again, he found himself staring down the barrel of a wicked-looking revolver. Aerith also froze and looked up at the man who wielded the gun. Narrowed crimson eyes glared at Hojo from beneath a blood-red bandanna. The eyes were set in a pale, fine-boned face and a deep, resonant voice emerged from the man's mouth.

"The girl said 'no'."

Hojo froze and his face looked both snide and fearful as he stared back at the gunman. "This is none of your concern, _former_ Turk. I was going to treat her for a migraine."

"You aren't authorized to treat anyone without proper supervision," the gunman informed him evenly. "And, you're treading very thin ice."

Hojo scowled at him and backed off. As he walked away, Aerith looked at her mysterious benefactor again and it dawned on her who he must be. This was her first time to actually meet him face to face and she'd only seen him from a distance before.

"Mr. Valentine?" She guessed.

The raven-haired gunman stared after Hojo with an eerie intensity before slowly holstering his weapon and regarding her. His ruby eyes lost some of their fierceness and he nodded. "You should avoid Hojo," he advised.

She nodded. "I will. Thank you." She clenched her jaw as the screams rose again. It seemed the closer a WEAPON got to her, the louder the spirit voices howled.

"Aerith!"

She and Vincent turned at the sound of the familiar shout and she immediately felt a sense of relief as Zack made his way through the crowd to them. He looked her over and he must have noticed the strained expression on her face and the grim look on Vincent's. "You okay?" He asked as he stroked her hair. The ground shook again and he put an arm around her and spread his feet for balance.

"I am now," she said truthfully. Her head still ached but his soothing presence had a quieting effect on the voices. They softened to a more bearable level and she looked up at him with gratitude, wondering if he was aware of how much his proximity helped her. She didn't know if he had some latent Cetra talent to quiet the voices or if his presence simply calmed her enough to muffle them herself but she was thankful.

"Hojo was trying to persuade her away from the crowds," Vincent informed the Soldier grimly. When Zack gave him an openly alarmed look, the gunman nodded. "Yes, you _should_ be concerned. Whenever Hojo takes an interest in someone, it's never a good thing." With that said, he took his leave of them.

Aerith watched Vincent go and she shivered at the thought of what could have happened if Hojo had continued to press her. The professor would have probably discovered her origins one way or the other, if Vincent hadn't intervened. There was also the matter of her father, who shared the same name as the professor Zack and the others had mentioned when they talked about the events that happened with Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. She didn't think it was a coincidence that their Professor Gast studied the Cetra just like her father and bore the same surname.

"That's it," Zack said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on."

"You can't watch over me every minute of every day," Aerith reminded him gently. She granted him a little smile. "I know how to make myself scarce, Zack. The danger's over now and we've got more to worry about."

An earth shaking roar from somewhere just outside the mountain emphasized her statement as if on cue and she pressed closer to him and paled a little. Frightened cries erupted from the throats of the other civilians and the military personnel reminded everyone to stay calm and did their best to keep order.

* * *

Sephiroth and Cloud had armed themselves and they crouched by the cave exit and pulled aside the covering enough to watch the monstrosity walk into the Modeoheim ruins below. It was no wonder this WEAPON's footsteps were so heavy…it had four legs and the thing was so huge that its head was probably almost level with Sephiroth's cave. It had a humanoid body from the waist up and a lion's body from the waist down. A curving, segmented tail swayed behind it as it explored, resembling a scorpion's stinger. The creature was a stone-grey color except for its extremities, which blended into white.

"Have you ever seen one that big?" Cloud asked in a whisper to his lover.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. This one is a record-breaker."

The creature poked around almost curiously, crushing small buildings like cheap toys under its paws as it tramped along. The bath-house was saved because it was on the edge of town against the mountainside, but what remained of the other buildings were quickly being crushed to kindling and rubble under the WEAPON's careless feet.

_~I…I really don't want to fight that thing,~_ thought Cloud as it peered at the opening in the bottom of the larger mountain. It was easy to find bravery in the middle of a firefight, when the adrenaline was already pumping. Finding it while crouched in a tiny cave hiding from a giant like that was another matter. He tensed as the beast took notice of the entrance in the mountainside and he felt Sephiroth stiffen beside him.

They might not have a choice. If the WEAPON picked up the scent of the humans hiding inside the mountain, the only option would be to fight it or try to evacuate the colonists before too many got killed.

"Cloud, give me my satellite phone," ordered Sephiroth in a low voice.

The blond complied and he was ashamed to find his hands shaking as he handed the communication device over to its owner. Sephiroth glanced at the buttons and dialed before bringing the phone to his ear. His feline gaze stayed on the spectacle of the WEAPON below, which was showing far too much interest in the base entrance. It was too big to fit more than a paw or hand through the opening but it could easily start blasting at the mountainside with its energy weapons or begin widening the hole through brute strength.

"Director," Sephiroth spoke into the phone when the other line picked up. "It's Sephiroth. Do you copy? Yes, Private Strife and I are in my personal quarters outside of town. We're watching the WEAPON now and I think you may need to consider sending our teams out to divert its attention." He paused to listen and he grimaced. "No sir, I sincerely doubt it. Perhaps with backup from Cosmo Canyon or Fort Condor, but the best we can hope for on our own is to lure it away and damage it enough to make it lose interest. Yes Sir. I'm prepared to join the fight, if it comes to it."

Sephiroth listened again and agreed with whatever Lazard said before ending the call. He put his satellite phone in his jacket and looked Cloud in the eye. "If the creature starts attacking, they'll send out our forces. We'll join them when we see them emerge from the mountain. Understood?"

Cloud nodded and looked at the creature with wide blue eyes. He licked dry lips and tried to calm his racing heart, determined to at least appear brave in front of his lover. He felt Sephiroth squeeze his shoulder in a silent, encouraging gesture and he raised his hand and laid it over the General's, grateful for his understanding.

* * *

Reeve and the officers got the message that the WEAPON had noticed the entrance and they discussed preparations for a fight. "Their olfaction facilities are fairly strong," Reeve said in a low voice to the others as they gathered away from the main population of civilians. "If this beast decides to sniff around, it's probably going to detect us."

"What if we mask the human scent?" Suggested Vincent.

"How?" Asked a militia officer in frustration.

"We could use smoke," Genesis offered.

"But it might associate that with humans," Lazard pointed out.

Zack scratched his chin and an idea came to him. "How about poo? That ought to do the trick, right? We haul a bunch of crap from the animal pens and fan it down the main exit tunnel."

The others looked at him and then looked at one another.

* * *

"Dear goddess, this stench!" Genesis gagged softly before he could stop himself as he fanned the air above the piles of cow, chocobo and goat dung in the direction of the tunnel leading outside.

"It's shit," Zack whispered in an equally disgusted tone, "it's supposed to smell."

"Both of you shut _up_," Angeal hissed. "The exit may be far up the tunnel but we don't know how sharp this creature's hearing is."

The two other officers quieted down and did their best to control their gagging as they continued fanning the odors up the tunnel with the others. So far, it seemed to be working. The WEAPON gave a couple of confused snorts as the smell hit its nostrils and it hadn't attacked yet.

Angeal and Genesis were using their wings to fan the fumes, while the other militia, officers and civilians used hides and blankets. Having no care for animals, the WEAPON should lose interest if the smell covered up the human scent sufficiently. That was the theory, at least.

One woman started gagging too much from the fumes and Aerith quickly stepped up and took her place when she had to back off or risk passing out. The Cetra had a scarf tied around her mouth and nose and Zack grinned at her despite the situation, admiring her calmness. Her eyes smiled back at him as she took up a blanket and joined in the effort. Even Lazard was doing his part and much to Zack's surprise, he seemed to be enduring the stink better than Genesis.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Sephiroth muttered. "I think it's getting ready to leave."

Cloud was equally surprised. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn the creature looked almost _offended_ after it stuck its nose in the base entrance and sniffed around. It drew back, snorted and wiped at its muzzle as if it was fighting a sneeze. It sniffed the tunnel entrance once more and gave another snort before backing up and turning away from the mountainside.

"Maybe this one doesn't have it in for humans," Cloud whispered.

"Doubtful," Sephiroth replied in a low voice. He looked as if he wanted to say more but he glanced out again and quickly shut the layers of cover over his side. He jerked his chin in the direction of the interior of the little cave and urged Cloud away from the exit. The interior of the cave trembled as the WEAPON approached and Cloud scrambled silently with his lover back into the interior, banging his knee painfully on the floor before he made it to the back of the shelter.

They huddled against the left wall together, staying out of visual range of the tunnel in case the creature found the entrance and peered inside. Both men got their weapons ready just in case and they hardly breathed as the WEAPON slowly passed right by their nest. Bits of rock from the ceiling came down from the shaking and Sephiroth covered himself and Cloud with his wing to shield them from the debris. Eventually the shaking lessened and the booming footsteps faded off into the distance again.

"I feel dizzy," Cloud blurted when it was safe to talk.

"You've been holding your breath," Sephiroth reminded him. He favored the blond with a smirk. "You can breathe now."

Cloud sucked in a deep breath and the dizziness cleared.

* * *

"Okay, it's leaving," Reeve announced. When everyone continued fanning as if they hadn't heard him, he raised his voice. "People, you can stop!"

Slowly, the men and women eased up and stopped fanning the fumes. Genesis put both hands over his mouth and gagged again, while Reeve swallowed several times to keep his stomach down. "I think I might throw up," muttered the engineer to Vincent. There hadn't been time to consider putting a mask on and several people looked like they were going to add vomit to the stench at any moment.

"Let's get this rubbish transported outside," Lazard ordered. "Send in a clean-up crew afterwards to disinfect the area."

As disgusting as it was, the plan had probably saved the colony and they were fortunate that the WEAPON had come around before the next pen-cleaning day. People who weren't on the verge of getting sick or passing out immediately got to work shoveling the manure into wheelbarrows and transporting it outside. Others went to collect buckets of water and soap to help mop up the cavern floors once they were cleared.

Angeal stoically assisted with the transport and as he finished dumping a load off in the compost pile outside, he spotted Sephiroth coming in for a landing with Cloud in his arms. The big man paused in his work and jogged over to them, glad to see them unharmed. Sephiroth's nose wrinkled as soon as Angeal approached and Cloud made a face.

"Dare I ask?" said the General.

Angeal shrugged. "We had to come up with something to keep it from detecting us. Valentine suggested we try to mask the human smell and Zack came up with the idea of using animal dung and fanning the fumes towards the exit."

"I see," Sephiroth answered. "Crude, yet effective." His mouth twisted and he looked back towards his nest. "I think we'll return, now that the crisis is averted."

"It might come back," Angeal pointed out.

"They rarely do right away when they find nothing of interest," Sephiroth countered. "And I'd rather not spend the night with shit fumes wafting up my nose."

* * *

-To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 12

* * *

Author's note: This chapter has been censored (See ch. 1 author's note).

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon, the next day:_

Reno continued to drop off flowers by her bunk every day and Tifa's curiosity finally got the better of her. He sat down to eat with her at lunch and she decided to ask him about it.

"Reno, where have you been getting these flowers you keep giving me?"

Reno grinned and winked at her, but he didn't answer. He sprinkled some salt and pepper over his rice and started eating.

"You know, that isn't polite," Tifa informed him.

He swallowed the bite he was chewing on and looked at her. "What, bringing ya flowers? I thought that was what gentlemen were s'posed to do, Doll."

"I mean, ignoring me when I asked about them," she explained. She fought a smile.

"I didn't ignore you. I winked at ya, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you didn't say anything."

Reno gave her an annoyed look but she could see the twinkle in his sea-green eyes. "You ain't one for mystery, are you?"

"I'm just curious," she defended. "Come on, why won't you tell me?"

Reno chuckled and brushed his foot against her leg under the table in a boyish gesture of affection. "How'd you like to take some flying lessons today, Tifa? You could come out with me when I do my scouting rounds."

"You're changing the subject!"

Reno cocked his head to one side. "So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

Tifa studied him suspiciously. "Are you serious? Don't I need a license or something to take flying lessons?"

"Pfft…like it matters anymore these days," answered the Turk. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"But what if we find a WEAPON?" She asked, wavering.

"We'll be out of range of most of 'em and I'll take over and keep us safe if we spot one," he promised. "I'm the best pilot here, yo."

"If you do say so yourself." Tifa was smiling now, though. "I guess we could do that. I still want to know where you're getting those flowers, though."

Reno just smiled again and continued eating.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," Tifa said as she checked her seatbelt again and looked out the window. The chopper was steadily ascending and though she'd never suffered motion sickness like Cloud, she wasn't used to flying.

"It'll be fine," Reno assured her. Thanks to the headphone and mic sets they both wore, his voice came in loud and clear over the noise of the propellers. "Just relax. I'll get us to a good altitude and tell you when to take hold of the co-pilot stick, yo. Don't worry, babe…if you have any trouble it'll just take a second for me to take over again. I'll talk ya through it."

Tifa tried to calm her anxiety and trust him. She was sure he knew what _he_ was doing but she wasn't so confident that she'd be able to handle the aircraft when the time came. The helicopter began to move in an eastern direction and as they flew over the arid landscape, Tifa made a surprising discovery. In the distance, she could see a big expanse of green vegitation.

"There's a _jungle_ down there," she announced with wide eyes. "Right on top of a plateau!"

Reno nodded and smiled sidelong at her. "Yup. Don't ask me how it got there or why it's thriving so good in this climate, but you ain't imagining things. That's where I get most of your flowers, toots."

Tifa took her eyes off of the spectacle and looked at Reno, her expression softening. The knowledge that the man flew out here every day and risked putting himself out in the open just to pick a flower for her made her heart leap curiously.

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger on my account," Tifa said gently. "I'm very impressed, Reno, but there's no need for you to keep doing it."

He winked at her and took one hand off the control stick to gently squeeze her knee. "Hey, I've already got a routine going, babe. I've gotta scout every day anyhow so I might as well bring you back something nice, yo."

Tifa didn't try to push his hand off of her bare knee. Instead, she smiled shyly at him and secretly enjoyed the feel of his touch. Part of her thought she should have chosen to wear jeans instead of shorts today but her baser instincts disagreed. The urge to lean across the compartment separating the two of them and kiss him was strong but she reminded herself that the man had to concentrate of flying.

Reno stared at her for a moment longer before taking his hand off of her knee and reaching up to tug his shades down over his eyes. "Damned sun's bright today," he muttered. "If it's bugging your eyes, there's a spare set of shades in that compartment over your head, sweet stuff."

Tifa nodded and thanked him before reaching up to procure the sunglasses he'd mentioned. While she put them on, Reno opened the compartment between them and she learned that it was a mini-cooler. He grinned at her as he shifted the selection of bottled water and soda cans around.

"What'll ya have, doll? I brought lemon-lime, brown soda, root beer, some sports drinks and water."

Tifa thought about it. "I haven't had root beer in a while, thanks."

He retrieved a can of the requested drink and handed it over to her before choosing a bottle of blue-colored sports drink for himself. He shut the compartment and pointed out the round indentions on top as he opened his drink and set it in the holder. Tifa pulled the tab on her root beer and took a sip, savoring the bubbly flavor before putting it down beside Reno's drink. She then realized that this was probably the most romantic date she'd ever been on and she smiled to herself.

They flew further away from the fort and when it was gone from sight, Reno decided to start the flying lesson. "Okay, think you're ready to give it a try, Tifa?"

She nodded, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. "I'm ready."

"Thatta girl. Go ahead and take the stick. Get a good feel of it for a minute and when ya think you're ready, I'll switch the controls over to you."

Tifa bit her lip and flushed, berating herself as a pervert for the way his comment made her think dirty thoughts. He was being a complete gentleman and behaving in a professional manner and here she was, thinking of a totally different "stick" she could get a feel for.

"You okay there?" Reno asked when he noticed her blush. He smirked. "Was it something I said?"

Tifa grimaced. _~He knows it was something he said, damn it. I'll bet he did it on purpose, too!~_

Aloud, she said; "No, I'm just a little nervous, is all."

"You ain't got nothing to be nervous about," Reno said, still grinning slyly at her. "this baby handles good and I'm sure he likes a woman's touch, yo."

"So the helicopter is a 'he'?" Tifa asked with a sidelong smile.

Reno chuckled and nodded. "Didn't you see the size of the tail rotor?"

Unable to help herself, Tifa laughed. "Stop it," she insisted between chuckles. "I have to concentrate!" His flirty insinuations were definitely distracting and the flying lesson was becoming something of an erotic experience, in code.

"All right, no more jokes," Reno agreed with a mock pout. "So, how does it feel now? Are you getting confident?"

Tifa deliberately gripped the base of the steering handle and stroked it, watching from beneath lowered lashes as Reno shifted restlessly in his seat. She fought back a smile, enjoying the way her seemingly innocent touching made him squirm. She decided that the next time they kissed, she wouldn't stop him if his hands wandered. She might even allow hers to do some wandering over that lithe body of his, too.

"I think I'm ready," Tifa announced, looking him boldly in the eye as she gripped the stick in both hands.

Reno looked like he was struggling inwardly as he moistened his lips with his tongue and cleared his throat. "Uh...yeah. I hope the chopper didn't shoot some fuel out...I mean...uh...so, you're ready, huh?"

Tifa shook with silent laughter and pressed her lips together, nodding at him. His little hint that her touch might have made the chopper expel some fuel wasn't lost on her and she noticed the way his trousers were tenting at the crotch. "Just be ready to take over," she said in a more sober tone, "I don't want to kill us, Reno."

"You'll do fine, babe," he assured her. He flipped a switch and the chopper listed suddenly, making Tifa cry out. "Easy," Reno soothed, "You're steering, now. Just ease the stick back to the center and pull back on it a little. Yeah, like that. See? Smooth as a baby's butt. I _knew_ you had it in ya to be a fly girl!"

Tifa could hardly believe it. She listened to his instructions and carefully leveled the helicopter. She was really doing it!

"I...I'm really doing it," she said aloud, her dark eyes wide behind the concealing sunglasses. "I'm flying!"

Reno chuckled. "You sure are, honey! You're doing a great job, too."

Tifa was sure her grin reached from ear to ear as she carefully turned the aircraft in a western direction. They flew over canyons and plateaus and her confidence increased with each moment. Reno basically let her go her own way, advising her now and then when turbulence made control of the chopper a little harder. After a few moments, they looked at one another and Tifa saw Reno's Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"Maybe I should put this on autopilot for a couple of minutes," Reno suggested.

"I think you should," agreed Tifa. Her pulse had quickened and she felt a familiar sense of anxiety that came with sexual arousal.

Reno flipped a couple of switches and reached out to ease Tifa's hand away from the control stick. She allowed it and she didn't protest when he lifted her sunglasses up to prop them on her forehead. She reached out and did the same with his shades and suddenly their mouths were seeking one another hungrily. His lips were an interesting combination of firmness and silkiness as they moved against hers. Tifa parted her lips and made a little sound of distressed need as his tongue eased into her mouth to caress hers. The seatbelt wouldn't allow her to move much closer to him and she unconsciously strained against it, faced with a near overpowering desire to climb into his lap.

Reno's hand rested on her right knee and it began gliding up her thigh. The touch made Tifa's skin tingle and it ignited fires of lust in her body. She combed her fingers through his gel-stiffened, vivid hair and stroked his tongue with hers invitingly. He groaned softly into her mouth and she felt his fingers curl into a fist against her thigh. Guessing that he was trying to restrain himself, she became even hotter with arousal and she broke the kiss with the intention of telling him he didn't have to hold back so much.

A flash of metallic bronze out the window caught Tifa's eye as she opened her mouth to tell Reno he could move to second base. She turned her attention to it with a frown and her lust instantly turned to terror with the realization that they were flying straight towards a large, humanoid WEAPON. It glared balefully at her through the window with yellow eyes and rectangular pupils.

"_Reno!_" Tifa shouted warningly, pointing at the monstrosity.

Reno saw the threat and he immediately took control of the chopper, cursing violently as he angled the aircraft at a sharp ascent. The WEAPON tried to fire at them but the helicopter quickly got out of range and Tifa heaved a sigh of relief. She looked through the window as the chopper outdistanced the threat and her relief was short-lived.

"Reno, it's got some sort of jets on its legs," she warned, "it's flying after us!"

"Fuck," the Turk growled. "Hang on, Tifa. Time for some evasive action!" He turned the chopper at a sharp angle and descended rapidly. Tifa was treated to the sight of the ground rushing towards her as she looked down at it and she struggled to hold back a scream of fright. She heard a heart-stopping roar of anger from somewhere behind them and something streaked past the window, trailing smoke. The creature was shooting projectiles at them as it tried to keep up.

"Do ya know anything about shooting missiles, baby doll?" Reno hollered.

"No," Tifa shouted back, "but I can learn! Tell me what to do!"

"There's a targeting visor over your head, yo," Reno instructed, "pull it down and push the green button on the right side to activate it."

Tifa did as he said and she blinked as a display screen activated on the visor lens. "Okay, it's on. Now what?"

"Grab hold of the stick next to your control stick and flip open the panel on the top," Reno told her, "flick the switch to activate it and the targeting visor will synch with it."

Tifa did as he advised and a bulls-eye activated on the lens. A digital image of their surroundings formed as the helicopter's scanners checked the area. "Okay, so the large blip is the WEAPON?" She asked, struggling against nausea as Reno steered the helicopter to dodge and weave between mountains and plateaus.

"That's right," confirmed the Turk, "But I don't want you to shoot at it. We can hardly scratch the fucker on our own so we're gonna have to use our surroundings, instead. Aim for the canyon walls instead. We just need to distract that thing long enough to get away."

Tifa moved the targeting stick until the homing beacon was centered on the wall of the canyon they were speeding through. She timed her shot carefully and hoped that her judgment was good. When she thought they had enough of a lead to do it, she pressed the red button and fired the missiles. The chopper lurched slightly as the projectiles streaked away from it and there was an explosion as they slammed into the canyon wall to the left. Tifa heard a frustrated roar and the sound of chunks of rock colliding with metal. She guessed that her timing had been good and the sudden shower of broken earth slowed the WEAPON down.

"Way to go, babe," Reno complimented with a wild grin. The creature was still in pursuit but it had fallen behind. "Give him another one, will ya?"

Tifa wordlessly took aim again and fired another assault of missiles. The second wave of flying debris knocked into the WEAPON and further impeded its pursuit. Reno ascended quickly and within a few heart-stopping moments, the WEAPON gave up on the chase and glared at the chopper as it sped away.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life," admitted Tifa some time later as they circled around and flew back towards the fort. "I thought we were as good as dead."

Reno glanced at her sidelong and smirked. "Ya handled yourself real good back there, Tifa. You kept your head and did what ya needed to do. You're a helluva woman, know that?" He meant every word. The way she'd reigned in her fear and worked with him instead of panicking made his admiration for her grow by leaps and bounds. She might be demure, she might be proper, but he had to give her credit for having some major balls.

_~God, I'm turned on. She's gonna think I'm a freak if she notices the boner I've got. There ain't nothing sexier than a chick that can handle herself in a fight.~_

"Well, it's over," Tifa sighed, looking out the window at the jungle they were approaching. "And we lived through it." She gave him a smile that took his breath away. "I think your fancy flying is to thank for that. You really _are_ the best pilot around, Reno."

To Reno's amazement, he felt his cheeks warm up at the compliment. Suddenly assaulted with awkward pride he hadn't felt since he was a teen, he very nearly said "Aw, chucks". Instead, he shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner and winked at her. "Just doing what comes naturally to me, sweet cheeks."

Tifa studied him and her shapely lips quirked. "Reno, are you _blushing_?"

"No way," he protested, looking away. "I never blush, man."

"You're blushing," she said with certainty. She giggled softly. "I've never seen you blush before!"

Annoyed with himself and her observations, he shrugged again. "So what?"

"It's just...cute," she informed him with an adoring smile.

Reno's heartbeat quickened as he looked at her and he again felt like a clumsy teenager. "Ya bring out the worst in me, toots."

Tifa's sweet smile made him feel like it wasn't such a tragedy. "Reno, do you think we could stop off at that forest over there? It's been so long since I've seen trees and I'm curious about the flowers. Is it safe enough?"

"Sure," Reno agreed eagerly. "It's plenty safe, doll. For some reason, the WEAPONS never bother that place. We could probably have ourselves a little picnic there before we head back, if ya want."

Tifa seemed to brighten at the news. "That would be wonderful." She smiled at him again and he felt like he'd just offered her a diamond necklace, she seemed so grateful. "I...I want to thank you for this. You've been very good to me, Reno."

He felt that damnable heat rise in his cheeks again. "Well, ya know I've got an ulterior motive for all this romancing, right? I ain't a prince, baby."

~Good one, jackass. Now's not the time to be honest. You've finally got a fucking foot in the door, dipshit!~

Tifa studied him quietly for a moment and a slow smile crept over her lips. "I'm sure you do. But if you're going through this much trouble for me, you must care at least a little."

"More than a little," Reno admitted...and he wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it.

Tifa only smiled at him. Maybe she'd already seen what he was trying so hard to hide. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be falling so hard for one woman.

* * *

They touched down outside the Ancient Forest and Reno watched with amusement as Tifa approached the thick borders of vegetation and took a deep, exhilarating breath. "It smells like rain," she sighed happily. She noticed a large pink flower nearby and she knelt before it and touched the petals fondly. "So pretty."

"Yeah...pretty," agreed Reno. He wasn't talking about the flower, though. "So, I've got some sandwiches packed up in the bird. What do ya say we find a nice shaded spot and have some dinner?"

She looked up from the flower she was investigating and she gave him another brilliant, sweet smile. "You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"

He shrugged modestly. "I figured we might get hungry, yeah. Why don't you pick us out a spot while I go get the grub, toots?"

"I think that's a great plan," Tifa agreed with a nod.

She walked into the forest and Reno admired the sway of her hips and the way the denim shorts molded to her firm little butt. He shook himself out of it and climbed into the chopper, searching the refrigerated compartment for the sandwiches he'd stocked. They were a little smushed but he doubted she'd mind. He knew she liked turkey so he'd made them out of that with some cheese and mayo. He picked up the brown paper bag with the sandwiches inside and he stopped as he grabbed a couple of drinks. Awareness of what was happening reared its head and he grunted.

"This chick's domesticating me like nobody's business," he grumbled. Surprisingly, the thought wasn't an unpleasant one and he grinned. Maybe he was whipped but who could blame him? With a body like hers, Tifa could have him happily collared and leashed at her feet without a whisper of protest from him.

"Dude, am I thinking of popping the question?" Reno said the words with a shocked expression on his face and he wished his partner were there to give him some advice. Tifa wasn't like any other woman he'd ever met and he was starting to realize that his feelings for her ran much deeper than simple lust.

Frustrated by his confusing feelings, the redhead finished collecting the food and drink and as he exited the aircraft, he noticed that there were clouds gathering overhead. He looked off into the distance and found it puzzling that the weather change seemed to be isolated to the jungle area. He'd seen this before and he deduced that there was some special property of this location that allowed rain more often. The only bad thing about the refreshing, cool breeze that came in was that it signaled an approaching rainstorm that might ruin the little picnic he was about to have with his love interest.

Reno gathered the components in his arms and exited the craft. He walked into the forest and just as he got under the canopy, the rain started to fall. He swore softly and called out for Tifa, thinking they might have to move their picnic into the chopper. She answered him and her voice sounded delighted. Reno followed the sound of her voice and found her in a little clearing deeper in the forest. He stopped abruptly and juggled the items he held in his arms as he caught sight of her.

She was standing in the middle of the clearing with her arms stretched out and her head flung back. Her dark hair fell to her ass and she had a smile on her lovely features as she let the raindrops fall on her face.

"Reno, it's wonderful," Tifa enthused with her eyes shut in bliss. "I haven't felt rain on my face since leaving Nibelheim! You should come enjoy it with me."

Reno was flabbergasted. Her white t-shirt was getting damp and he could clearly see the outline of her bra through it. Her substantial breasts strained against the material and her nipples were erect. He thought it was a good thing he wasn't standing closer to her, else the abrupt erection he got from the sight of her might hit her in the solar-plexus and knock her clean out.

"Uh...yeah," Reno forced himself to say. "Looks really...refreshing."

Tifa lowered her head and looked at him. Her blissful expression faded into realization as Reno did his best to avert his eyes. "Why won't you look at me?"

Reno shifted the burden in his arms and shrugged, taking acute interest in a nearby fern. "Your shirt's kinda...wet," he admitted. "Baby, I'm just a man. Ya can't expect me to look without...without...ah..."

There was the sound of footsteps through the grass and Reno shut his eyes and pressed his lips together, determined to avoid saying or doing anything that might piss Tifa off. It was difficult; he was used to just speaking his mind and now this wet, beautiful nymph was displayed to him and he couldn't even tell her how fucking hot she was. Soft hands caressed his face and he shuddered faintly, still refusing to open his eyes.

"You're trying so hard," Tifa murmured. Her voice was like honey. "Reno, look at me?"

"Can't," he gasped. "Ya don't know what you're doing to me, Tifa."

She sighed. "No? Has it occurred to you that maybe I trust you, now?"

"Don't tease me like that," Reno murmured. "Girls like you...you're too good for a prick like me, Tifa."

He yelped in shock as she lightly smacked the right side of his face. "You aren't a prick." She sounded slightly angry. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again. You're a good man, Reno."

"Yeah?" A little demon took hold of him and he opened his eyes and looked at her, allowing himself a leisurely scan of her body. "What if I told ya that little smack you just gave me turned me on, huh? What if I told ya I can't look at you right now without wanting to yank that tight little shirt off of you and have my way with ya right here, right now? Still think I'm a 'good man', Tifa?"

She smiled patiently at him and nodded. "Yes. I still think you're a good man. You're confessing these desires to me but you haven't acted on them. Do you think I have something against normal male needs, Reno?"

He was taken off-guard by her comments and his brow furrowed. "Well, I don't know if it's all that 'normal' to get turned on by a chick that can kick ass the way you do, but if you say so-"

His words were lost when Tifa abruptly kissed him. Reno dropped the load of food and drinks in his arms without thinking and he embraced her almost desperately, returning the kiss with hot enthusiasm.

_~Oh god...oh, fuck...this is how I'm gonna die.~_

He lifted her against him and plunged his tongue into her mouth, groaning softly with need. Her thighs embraced his waist strongly and her fingers pushed through his hair as he carried her deeper into the clearing. He had to have her...he couldn't fight it any longer. But what if she wasn't willing to let it go that far? Reno wasn't a conservative man by nature but he liked Tifa far too much to risk ruining the progression he'd made with her. With painful effort, he stopped kissing her and looked into her velvety brown eyes, taking note of the flush of passion on her fair face and the kiss-swollen state of her lips.

"I don't know if I can stop, if we keep this up," he warned breathlessly. The rain continued coming down in a steady drizzle and a drop of water slid over Tifa's cheek to her jaw.

"I think the time for stopping is gone," Tifa murmured, stroking his face with damp fingertips. "Reno, I...I want this."

Reno couldn't agree more, but he was faintly worried that she might be so passionate due to their recent escape from certain death. "You sure about that, babe? We just hit a rocky spot and ya could be saying this out of fear."

"I'm not a child," Tifa informed him in a low voice. "I know what I want and I don't need you to dictate it."

Reno laughed softly. "I guess not." He kissed her throat and grinned when she tilted her head back. His hands were firmly grasping her ass, holding her tightly against him. "So I guess there's gonna be some trouble if I try to say 'no', right?"

"You aren't allowed to say 'no'," agreed Tifa with a sigh and a mischievous smile. "Not that I think you really would."

She was utterly, completely right about that. Reno carried her a few steps into the clearing, completely forgetting about the food and drink he'd dropped. The rain fell steadily as he lowered her to the grass and eased his body down on top of hers. He broke the kiss with difficulty and started making his way down her body with his lips, trailing soft, seductive kisses as he went. Her fingers were busy un-buttoning his shirt and before long, she had it open and bared for her pleasure.

Reno's goggles fell over his eyes as he tugged her singlet up and kissed her flat little belly and he growled in annoyance and tore them off, tossing them recklessly into the bushes. Her clever little hands started working at his pants and Reno lifted his hips to help her. She touched him just as eagerly as they explored one another, losing various articles of clothing as they went. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on by a partner's reactions and he diligently kissed, fondled and licked her body, until she was gasping his name and pleading with him.

"You're amazing," he gasped as he gave into his need and obliged her demands.

* * *

When it was over, they lay spent on the damp forest floor, kissing between panting gasps. "Oh god," Reno blurted when he found the power of speech again. "That was...you're just...aw, shit!"

"So I did okay?" Tifa's voice was somehow shy.

Reno lifted his head and gazed down at her with a wide, satisfied grin. "Honey, you did _more_ than okay. I'm your willing slave from now on, yo."

"Hmmm," Tifa pondered, running her fingers through his damp hair. "I have a slave now. I wonder what the village would think?"

Reno chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

-To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 13

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter has been censored (See ch. 1 author's note for an explanation). **

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

_Modeoheim, three days later:_

"Vincent, I want to show you something."

The gunman regarded his love interest curiously and gave a little nod before following him through the corridors. When they made it into Reeve's private workshop, the engineer shut and locked the door before going to a crate at the far corner of the room and inserting a key into the padlock. He opened the crate and withdrew something that looked like a piece of chitinous, white armor. As Vincent watched, Reeve slipped it over his right arm and fastened it.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is dangerous?" Vincent murmured as a violet gem on the end of the device began to glow.

Reeve shrugged. "It is. That's why I haven't shown it to anyone else, yet. Would you be so kind as to move the crate behind you out into the open? Oh, and stand beside me when you're finished."

Vincent gave him one more suspicious look before complying with the request. When he finished moving the object, he joined Reeve and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently. The engineer clicked something inside of the armor piece and there was a humming sound, which grew louder with each second. The gem set in the end of the device glowed brighter, until the light forced Vincent to squint. Just when the gunman was about to ask a question, a bar of energy fired from the odd creation and it struck the crate. Wood exploded in all directions and Reeve was knocked right off his feet by the concussive force of the blast. Vincent hastily drew his cloak over his face to protect it, while at the same time he threw himself bodily on top of Reeve to guard him.

The smell of fried ozone permeated the air and Vincent stared down at his bearded friend in stunned silence. Reeve's dark eyes gazed up at him, appearing just as stunned. How ridiculous. Vincent couldn't think of a more inappropriate moment to consider kissing the engineer, yet his head was steadily lowering to close the distance between their mouths.

"Interesting weaponry," Vincent murmured, his lips a bare inch away from Reeve's.

"Isn't it, though?" agreed the other man softly. "I gleaned the parts from the Alpha WEAPON we brought in. The kickback needs some work, but I think-"

Vincent's mouth closed the remaining distance and interrupted Reeve's pondering with a heated kiss. The engineer went still with understandable surprise but soon, he was returning Vincent's kiss with aching passion. His facial hair tickled Vincent's skin pleasantly as the gunman stroked Reeve's tongue with his own and ground his hips against his. He couldn't say what drove him to make such a bold and sudden move, except for sheer frustration. He'd been holding back, confused about his feelings and the bargain Reeve had made with his dark half. Vincent accepted that he would simply have to share the engineer-otherwise he couldn't have him at all.

Vincent felt Chaos stir and he groaned in frustration when the demon began to speak telepathically to him.

_~"Now you've begun to see things my way. Worry not, Vincent. Our pet is getting the best of two worlds and I hardly think he'll complain."~_ The being's voice was smug and satisfied.

Vincent hated that seductive voice. _~"If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it."~_

A dark, silken laugh was his response and Vincent slammed a mental door rudely on the demon, uninterested in his banter. When he was with Reeve, he wanted it to be just the two of them. He didn't need a commentary from the creature he hosted. In his anger, he lost some of his self-control and bit Reeve on the neck, drawing a hiss of pain from his lips.

"I didn't mean to do that," Vincent murmured, gazing down at him with an unhappy frown.

"It's okay," Reeve told him breathlessly. "I can take it." He reached up and cupped the back of the gunman's head to draw his lips down again. He released the catch on the new contraption covering his other arm and wriggled the appendage out of it, leaving the weapon forgotten on the floor.

Vincent moaned low in his throat and when the other man rolled and changed their positions, he didn't fight it. Given what Chaos probably had in mind when he decided to take full advantage of the deal he'd made, Vincent thought Reeve deserved to have some control when he was with him. He wasn't used to bottoming but for Reeve, he would do it. If the engineer's demanding kiss and feverish hands were any indication, that was precisely what he intended.

"Mmph...wait," Reeve muttered against Vincent's mouth. "I don't want our first time to be on a cold stone floor and we need...uh...a little something if we're...going to go any further."

Vincent smirked. There was something endearing about such a cultured man getting flustered. "I assume you mean lubricant."

"Y-es," Reeve admitted reluctantly. "That is, if you want it to go that far. No pressure, Vincent."

"If I didn't want it, I would have said something by now," informed the gunman. "And I really don't care _where_ it happens, Reeve."

Reeve stared at him blankly for a moment, and then he closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him almost desperately. So much for his uncertainty.

* * *

Reeve's excitement was tainted with anxiety as he lay down on the blanket with Vincent. His eyes swept the gunman's lean, nude form and he admired every angle and plane on that pale body. He was surprised to see a faint blush staining Vincent's cheeks and he noticed the way he averted his eyes. His obvious state of arousal indicated that reluctance wasn't the problem. Seeing the various scars slashing over Vincent's creamy skin, Reeve thought he understood.

He lowered his mouth to Vincent's torso and kissed one of the longer scars, dragging his lips over it in a slow glide. He looked up the length of Vincent's body and stared into the ruby eyes that were watching him with wary curiosity.

"There's not a single inch of you that isn't beautiful to me," Reeve informed him softly. "If anyone has cause to be nervous here, it's me. I'm out of practice, you see."

"Somehow I don't think that will damage your performance," Vincent murmured, relaxing a bit. He didn't comment on Reeve's compliment but it was obvious that the words had a calming effect on him. He parted his thighs as Reeve eased his body down on top of him and he hesitantly began to explore with both his human hand and his claw hand.

"I must admit, waking up to the sight of you naked was quite...pleasant," Vincent murmured with a faint smile. His human hand caressed the engineer's chest and his gaze was filled with open admiration.

Reeve laughed softly and felt his face warm up. "That really wasn't what I intended to happen, but I'm glad you weren't traumatized."

"I'd have to be insane to be offended by your nudity," Vincent agreed. His mouth closed the distance and he followed-up his comment with a passionate kiss, again taking Reeve by surprise.

Reeve was used to Vincent's usual reserved behavior and he'd been under the impression that the gunman was the type that would require time for his passion to build up. He certainly wasn't about to complain over being wrong. Vincent's sensual desires were clearly the opposite of his conservative public behavior. Reeve gasped as the gunman's hand slipped down below his waist to do a bit of exploring. No, Vincent certainly wasn't shy once he made up his mind to bed someone.

Reeve lowered his mouth to the gunman's throat and decided to return the favor. He lifted his hips to make room for his hand and he balanced himself on one arm as he reached down and reciprocated Vincent's touch. "One good turn deserves another," he said huskily, smiling as Vincent bit his lower lip and groaned softly. "I see I'm not the only one that enjoys this."

"Undoubtedly," agreed Vincent.

They kissed, fondled and writhed against each other until both men were breathless and aching with need, and then they forgot all about the chill hardness of the floor beneath the blanket, focusing only on each other.

* * *

The weekend came and members of SOLDIER were in a flurry of activity preparing for Zack's wedding. Cloud observed without surprise that the operatives seemed to have a special fondness for the lieutenant. He shared the third highest rank of command with Genesis but Zack was probably the most liked of all the officers. Cloud didn't know whether to be more amused or exasperated as he and the officers helped Zack get ready for the ceremony. The one-eyed fighter was hyper with excitement and Cloud was easily able to see why the others always compared him to a puppy. Aerith was off in another chamber getting ready and Cloud doubted that her helpers were having as much trouble as they were.

"I'm so jazzed," Zack announced un-necessarily. "I'm really getting married!"

"Yes, we know," Angeal murmured patiently, trying to tuck a rose into the breast pocket of Zack's tuxedo. The task was proving to be impossible because the lieutenant began to do an impulsive set of squats in his excitement. Sephiroth stood behind Zack, trying unsuccessfully to make final adjustments to the hem of his tuxedo jacket. The silver General stopped and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest to glare impotently at his charge as he waited for Zack to hold still.

Genesis approached with the red silk tie he'd had tailored for the occasion and his head bobbed as he watched Zack go up and down. "Stop that _now_," snapped the redhead in annoyance.

Zack stilled and had the grace to look guilty. "Sorry man. I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Let's just say I feel sorry for Aerith tonight," Genesis responded with a smirk as he slung the tie over Zack's neck and adjusted it.

Sephiroth and Angeal quickly moved in to finish their tasks while the youngest officer was blessedly still. Cloud watched it all with quiet amusement and he marveled at Zack's ability to keep such a young, carefree heart in times like this. Even as he pondered Zack's unsinkable nature, Cloud was thankful that he could call him a friend. He knew he could count on the man not to give up no matter how bad the odds were and he was happy for him that he'd found the love he deserved.

Someone came up behind him and Cloud turned to see Reeve entering the chamber. The engineer approached him and murmured into his ear. "I've got the pumps turned on in the bath house. It should be warmed up enough in there for them by the time the ceremony's finished. Is the rest of it ready?"

"Should be," Cloud said with a nod. "I'll go check and get it set up."

"I'll come with you," Reeve offered.

Zack saw the two of them leaving and he called out to Cloud. "Hey, where are you going, Chocobo? You're one of my best men!"

Cloud gave him a little smile over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be back in time. I've just got a couple of things to take care of."

* * *

Aerith winced as her hair snagged on one of the rollers as Opal pulled it out.

"Sorry," apologized the MP with a wince. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one doing this. I'm used to operating heavy firearms, not doing delicate tasks."

"You're doing fine," Aerith soothed with a smile. "I have a lot of hair so it's bound to get some tangles, no matter who's working on it."

She closed her eyes as the last roller was removed and the other woman began to run a bristle brush through her hair. She was feeling a bit pampered. One of the garden keepers was applying some blush to her face and gloss to her lips while Opal worked on her hair and a nursery attendant prepared her dress. The appointed time for the ceremony was approaching faster than they'd expected and the women worked hastily to finish getting Aerith ready for it.

"Thank you all for helping me like this," Aerith said shyly. "I don't think I would have been able to make myself up this much in time, on my own."

"Every bride should get the full beauty parlor treatment on her wedding day," insisted Wanda with a kindly smile on her dark face. The gardener finished applying the light blush and stood back to admire her handiwork. "Well, there we are. I think I did a good job if I say so myself." She reached for a cracked hand mirror and showed Aerith her reflection. "How do you like it?"

Aerith smiled, pleased with the results. Wanda had given her a natural look, enhancing her features without heavy use of the makeup. "You did a great job. Thank you."

"Are you going to use the veil?" questioned Evelyn. The older woman held out the gossamer item. "It's traditional, you know. Just think of how your man will react when he lifts it and sees your pretty face."

Aerith blushed. Zack had already seen her face in every aspect possible, even the least flattering ones. She didn't see how lifting a veil was going to make a difference, but she didn't want to argue with the elderly woman so she nodded. She stood up and took the dress from Evelyn. It wasn't a highly fancy wedding gown but it was pretty. It was a white satin, floor-length gown with a heart-shaped top and lacy sleeves. One of the craftsmen was kind enough to make a pendant out of the small white Materia crystal that Aerith had kept from her mother. The spherical bauble was safely cradled in a little cage attached to a silver chain and Aerith took it out of her coat pocket and placed it around her neck before changing into her wedding dress.

"My, that's pretty," Evelyn observed as she noticed the pendant. "Is that a materia you're wearing around your neck, dear? I've never seen one that color before."

"Yes, it's materia," answered Aerith, automatically touching the pendant. "It doesn't do anything though. It's just a fancy heirloom handed down by my mother."

* * *

"I can't really see where I'm going," Aerith whispered nervously as Reeve joined her at the hydro garden entrance and offered his arm. He'd kindly agreed to take on the roll her father would have and walk her down the isle. The garden was no chapel but it was a pretty enough setting for Aerith and Zack had no arguments when she asked that they have the wedding in there.

"Just follow my lead," Reeve whispered.

Aerith peered through the obscuring veil and nodded, taking a deep breath. She gave a start at the sound of a piano suddenly beginning a lovely tune. She hadn't expected there to be music. The colonists must have rolled the piano into the garden for the occasion and she was flattered by the trouble they'd gone through on her behalf.

"Ready?" Reeve murmured. "And, right foot first."

Aerith was distracted as she suddenly heard her mother's voice wishing her luck and she started out on her left foot, instead. "I'm sorry!" She whispered to Reeve, who quickly balanced her as she stumbled. She couldn't make out the faces of their audience but the garden was packed with witnesses and she wished she could turn back time and start over again.

"It's okay," soothed the engineer with a soft, easy chuckle. "Just keep going. I've got you."

Aerith nodded convulsively and held tightly to his arm, relying on his sure steps to get her to Zack's side without further embarrassing stumbles. The walk to the end of the garden seemed to take forever and she sighed with relief when Reeve finally stopped and released her arm. A warm, familiar hand took hers and she looked up at Zack. Her veil made his features appear fuzzy but she could see that he was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile in return. Suddenly she knew everything was going to be okay.

A man's voice began to speak the vows and Aerith faced forward with Zack and paid careful attention, determined not to mess up again. She repeated the words as he bade her and Zack did the same. She could recognize Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis standing to the side but she didn't see Cloud anywhere and she wondered if he was running late or if he was just out of her line of sight. It would be a shame for him to miss the ceremony but it was too late to put it on hold and wait for him.

Opal held out a pillow to Aerith when the time came to exchange rings and the Cetra picked up the silver band and faced her betrothed. Zack took her ring from Angeal and did the same. When the rings were exchanged, the judge announced that it was time to kiss the bride and Aerith felt relief when Zack lifted her veil and looked down at her. She hadn't realized how claustrophobic the concealment made her feel until it was gone and she breathed easier and smiled shyly up at Zack.

He blinked at her for a moment before giving her a broad, ecstatic grin. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a warm, lingering kiss on her lips while the audience applauded. She put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with feeling, hardly believing he was now her husband. The pianist began to play a different, lighter tune as the kiss ended and Zack put an arm around Aerith's waist to walk out of the garden with her. As they neared the exit, Aerith saw the pianist and discovered why she hadn't seen Cloud standing with Zack's other best men.

"Cloud?" She blurted with surprise, stopping by the piano. "I...I didn't know you played?"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at her and he gave her a bashful little smile. He was blushing profusely and he looked quite uncomfortable. "Uh...someone caught me fooling around and made me promise to play for your wedding," he told her, giving Zack an accusing look. He obviously wasn't used to playing in front of an audience and he looked like he wanted to get up and run away.

Zack chuckled at the blond. "Well, I think you can stop now if you want to, buddy. Wedding's finished and we're heading to the dining hall to cut the cake."

Cloud immediately stopped and closed the protective lid over the keys. "Thank Shiva," he muttered.

* * *

The reception meal-like the wedding itself-wasn't anything fancy. The cake was a practical size and prettily decorated and they had roasted ham, pumpkin soup and mashed potatoes for their dinner. Most of the people who attended were members of SOLDIER and the militia, except for the wedding party. Lazard offered an elegant toast to the new couple and Genesis took it upon himself to give the obligatory "embarrassing speech about the groom." Aerith caught sight of Vincent sitting beside Reeve and she thought he looked very nice in a dark tuxedo. She hadn't seen him during the ceremony but then again, she didn't really have a look around until they were leaving the garden.

The reception was a blur to her. She was careful not to drink too much wine, afraid of passing out and ruining the wedding night. She couldn't eat much due to the butterflies in her stomach and Zack seemed to sense her anxiety. Partway through the meal, he reached under the table and squeezed her hand gently, leaning over to murmur in her ear.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Aerith gave him a sheepish grin and nodded.

Zack studied her, his one amethyst eye warm and gentle on her. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"I know." She meant it, too. Like her bridesmaid and helpers, he seemed to misunderstand the reason for her anxiety and she wasn't about to go into trying to explain it to him. She was about to open her mouth and let him know that she trusted him, when she spotted an unwelcome face standing at the cafeteria entrance. She swallowed as Hojo studied her with curiosity that was far from innocent. Aerith's food suddenly felt like lead in her stomach and she excused herself and went to pour a glass of water to settle it.

* * *

"Well, you survived the wedding and the reception," Reeve said with good humor to the couple as people started clearing out and they prepared to take their leave. "We've got a surprise for you. Get your coats."

Zack and Aerith looked at each other and then up at Reeve in confusion. Cloud came to stand beside the engineer and so did Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth.

"What are you waiting for?" Genesis prompted. "Your honeymoon suite awaits."

"Honeymoon suite?" repeated Zack. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Cloud said. He shared a little smirk with Sephiroth.

"Get your coats and meet back up with us in here," Angeal said.

"Well, I guess we'd better do what they say before they lose patience and mob us," Zack said dryly to his bride. "I've gotta admit, I'm curious."

Aerith nodded and together, they got up and went to the bunker they shared to retrieve their coats from the trunk. The others did the same and when they met up again in the dining area, they walked the couple to the fort exit and out into the ruined village. Zack started to get it when he noticed they were walking toward the bathhouse. Night was falling quickly and he saw the warm glow of light coming out of the windows of the bathhouse. He kept his suspicions to himself but he guessed what his companions were up to as they ascended the steps together and Angeal opened the doors for them.

"Right this way," instructed Reeve with the elegance of a butler. Zack shared another look with Aerith and followed him down one of the hallways to one of the private rooms. The engineer opened the door wide and made a suave gesture inside at the lit interior. "Enjoy your room, lovebirds."

Zack stopped and his mouth fell open. The spacious, tiled room was decorated with candles of all sizes and against the wall furthest away from the bubbling, round spa was a pile of cushions and blankets. There were even floating candles in the tub. Beside him, Aerith looked just as surprised and delighted. Whoever set the candles up had made sure to space them away from any flammable material and the room was nice and warm from the heated water and the candle flames.

"Who did this?" Zack gasped.

"All of us, really," answered Reeve. "I got the water pumps started, Genesis arranged the bedding, Sephiroth ordered the candles to be made and Cloud set them up. It was Angeal's idea, though."

Zack looked at his former mentor with a smile of gratitude and Angeal ruffled his hair fondly. "You deserve at least one night of privacy," said the Colonel. "Just be prepared to douse the candles and get back inside if you hear the sirens go off, okay?"

"We will," Zack promised, completely touched by the gesture. "I can't believe you guys did this! I love you, man!" He impulsively hugged Angeal, nearly bowling him over. The bigger man cleared his throat and patted Zack's back. Zack grinned at Cloud when he pulled away. "So, that's what you were doing just before the ceremony, huh?"

Cloud gave a nod. "Vincent came out and lit the candles when we were finishing up with dinner."

Zack looked around, half-expecting to see the gunman materialize out of the shadows. "Wow, he's a stealthy guy. There one minute, gone the next."

Reeve smiled faintly and Zack wondered if he was imagining the smitten look he saw briefly flit over the older man's face. "Yes, he is."

"I think we should leave the couple to enjoy their privacy," Sephiroth suggested. The others nodded and started to walk away.

"Get started on making your puppies, brat," Genesis called out, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.

Zack grinned at Aerith, whose face immediately turned pink at the suggestion.

* * *

"Did you have to say it that way?" Angeal criticized his lover softly as the two of them walked ahead of the others in the snow.

Genesis smirked at him sidelong. "What way? I think it's fairly obvious to all of us that those two are going to start on a family right away. Mark my words; we'll have litter of Zack copies terrorizing us before they reach their five-year anniversary. That girl is fertile and with Zack's enthusiasm...well..."

"How do you know how fertile she is?" Angeal queried with a doubtful, subtle smile. Never mind that in five years they could all be dead. He was amused by his lover's observations and a bit curious about his certainty.

Genesis shrugged. "I can just sense these things. Be thankful neither you nor I are women, Angeal...else we'd probably have a slew of brats underfoot by now, too."

Angeal almost stopped and he felt his eyebrows migrate upwards. "Oh, really?"

Genesis nodded and nudged him to keep walking. "It's a good thing I'm not straight."

Angeal chuckled softly, imagining a house full of little versions of Genesis. "One of you is more than a handful," he admitted fondly.

* * *

Zack shut the door and turned to face Aerith, who had her hands clasped before her hips demurely and was looking up at him with shy admiration. He smiled at her and shuffled his feet boyishly, making her realize for the first time that he was nervous too. Somehow it comforted her.

"So," she said softly, lowering her eyes.

"Yeah," he answered. She looked up at him again and saw his mouth moving as if he were struggling for words. "Let's take these coats off," he finally suggested. "Here, I'll help with yours."

"Thank you," she murmured as she turned around and allowed him to help her shrug out of the coat. Once he got it off of her, he hung it on one of the clothing hooks on the wall and then took off his own fur-lined coat. Aerith walked to the bedding and sank down gingerly on top of it, folding her legs beneath her. Zack joined her a moment later and he again looked like he was struggling to think of what to say.

"Damn," Zack whispered, "I used to be so _good_ at this!" He took his shoes and socks off and put them aside.

"You're _still_ good at it," she assured him with a soft smile. "We just got married, though. I think it's natural to be a little disoriented."

Aerith felt bold enough to make a move. It was the first time she'd ever been the first one to initiate things and she could sense Zack's surprise as she cupped the back of his head and kissed him on the lips. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and stroking inside of her mouth with his tongue in that way that made her tingle from head to toe. He reached up with one hand and pulled the veil off of her head, dropping it carelessly to the floor before running his fingers through her hair. She absently pushed her dress shoes off with her toes and went with her instincts, easing partway into his lap. One of his hands settled on her bottom and cupped it, shifting her into a more comfortable position.

"Aerith," Zack sighed against her lips, "You always manage to surprise me."

"You don't like it?" She asked uncertainly, wondering if she'd been too brazen.

"Are you kidding?" He pulled back to smile at her. "I love it." His mouth covered hers again in a sensual, unhurried kiss and she felt the evidence of his sincerity starting to press against her outer thigh. There was something tantalizing about the feel of his arousal pushing against her so intimately and she began to busy her hands with the task of removing his tie. One of his hands pulled her dress up to expose her legs up to the knees and his calloused palm slid up underneath it. When he found the garter around her left thigh, he paused and slipped his fingers under it.

"We forgot to throw this into the crowd," Zack murmured huskily.

"I never used a bouquet, either," answered Aerith in a breathy tone.

"I'm glad we forgot to toss this," Zack admitted with a grin as he plucked at the garter. "It's really sexy on you."

His mouth crushed against hers in a more aggressive kiss than before, giving her no chance to feel modest about the comment. The caress of his hand moved further up her thigh and she squirmed unconsciously in his lap, feeling that odd tension that was still rather new to her.

"It's okay," Zack assured her, "try to relax, sweetheart."

"I…don't want to relax," she gasped, shifting in his lap as he began to touch her body in ways that made her ache and tingle at the same time.

Aerith got his shirt and jacket unbuttoned and Zack paused in his exploration of her long enough to help her get the items off of him. She pulled his tie over his head and dropped it on top of the discarded clothing and she took a moment to look at him, letting her eyes take in the sight of his naked upper body. She'd seen his bare chest before but it was a sight she was sure she wouldn't soon grow tired of. He was strong and toned and though he had scars here and there, his fair skin was smooth and surprisingly soft to the touch. Aerith smiled at him and closed the distance between their mouths for another kiss.

Zack shifted her in his lap and worked her dress up so that he could help her lift it off over her head. Now in nothing but her lingerie and garter, Aerith felt her shyness return but Zack soon remedied that. His warm, strong hands resumed caressing her body with gentleness that was surprising for such a powerful person.

"Zack," Aerith breathed, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the sensations he was provoking. Without conscious thought, she started undoing his pants. The belt and the top two buttons came undone without a hassle but the zipper got caught as she tried to pull it down and she gave a frustrated whine, cupping the bulge concealed by the material greedily.

Zack chuckled against her skin and drew his head away to regard her with a twinkle in his eye. "Something bothering you, Aerith?"

"This stupid zipper is stuck," she told him with a pout of annoyance, too aroused to be embarrassed any longer.

"Here, I'll help," offered the Soldier. He stopped fondling her and he reached down to grasp the waistline of his pants, tugging up on it. "Try it now, honey."

Aerith did so, forcing herself to calm down and pull outwards on the zipper tab as she tugged it down. This time it cooperated and she sighed with relief. Zack eased her off of his lap and somehow managed to keep pleasuring her as he lifted his hips and helped her pull his pants down with one hand. The underwear followed and he wriggled nimbly out of the clothing, baring his body to her in it's full masculine glory and she stared him up and down, entranced by the sight. She felt heat blossom in her face again as her eyes settled on the shadowed area below his waist.

"You okay?" he questioned softly, nuzzling her cheek as he stroked her naked back.

"Of course," she assured him. "I'm just a little nervous."

He smiled in understanding. "I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to make this good for you, Aerith. Count on that."

She stroked his sooty hair and brushed her lips over his mouth. "I believe you. You're so sweet." She climbed onto his lap again and instinctively straddled his thighs. She knew it was the right move when his throat muscles worked tellingly on a swallow and she hooked her fingers under the strap holding his eye-patch in place. "May I?"

Zack hesitated and his happy expression wavered for a moment, prompting Aerith to kiss him on the mouth again and give him a reminder of her feelings. "Zack, I want to _see_ you when we make love. _All_ of you."

A little smile curved Zack's lips. "How can I argue with that?" He whispered. He nodded a second later. "Go ahead."

Aerith pulled the eye-patch off and laid it on top of his pile of clothes. She looked him in the face before brushing her lips over the afflicted eyelid, just as she had the first time she'd seen the injury. "I love you, Zack."

Zack stared at her with warmth. "I love you too. You're an amazing lady, Aerith."

* * *

There was some discomfort at first, but not nearly as much as Aerith expected for her first time. Zack was very gentle and confident with her body, showing her things that made her blush furiously, even as they provoked cries of passion and pleasure from her lips. He also encouraged her to explore him, to familiarize herself with his body. She learned a few things about making him moan as well, before they were finished.

When the crescendo faded to leave them both basking in the afterglow, Aerith stroked his hair and spoke in a soft, breathless voice. "How soon can we do that again?"

* * *

-To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 14

* * *

Author's note: This chapter has been heavily censored.

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Another two weeks passed and Transport Day came around. Reno was highly unhappy about it, though he kept his feelings carefully hidden. Tifa was amongst the civilians he would be flying to Modeoheim. He didn't try to dissuade her and that surprised even him. It certainly wasn't because he wanted her to leave. They'd grown closer since the day they had sex in the Ancient Forest and not just on a physically intimate level. Tifa was easy to get along with, now that she wasn't constantly suspicious of him. She was fun, she was kind and she was utterly unlike any woman Reno had ever been involved with. Not to mention, the passionate nights they shared under the blankets or under the stars were a definite bonus.

If he'd taken the time to stop and really think about it, he might have realized he wasn't trying to stop her from going because he really cared about her and wanted her happy. Reno didn't allow himself to think about it, though. He was so used to doing the selfish thing and pushing for his way, it didn't even occur to him that he might simply be growing up as a person. Instead, he told himself that she didn't mean that much to him.

Rude was helping him get the chopper ready and the bald man paused in the action of loading supplies and studied him quietly.

"What's up, partner?" Reno asked, also pausing.

"You're just gonna let her go?" Rude always got straight to the point.

Reno shrugged. "What the hell else am I s'posed to do, man? Tie her up?"

"Just seemed like you two were hitting it off pretty good," Rude answered with a grunt as he handed a box up to Reno. "I figured she'd stay here with you."

Reno took the box and strained a little under the weight of the drinks inside of it. "Well, she misses her blond guy and I've got no say over where she goes," he sighed. "It's a bummer

but I guess I've just gotta suck it up, yo." He carried the box through the cabin to the refrigerated storage compartment and opened it to start transferring the drinks. Rude climbed in with a second box full of food supplies and joined him.

"So you're breaking up," reasoned the bigger Turk.

"I didn't say that," Reno countered with a grimace. "I'll just have to wait 'till the next trip up there to see her again."

"You're no good with long distance relationships, Red."

Reno gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't go." Yuffie frowned unhappily at the taller woman as she embraced her. "It's hard enough to make new friends these days, without them skipping off to the tundra on me."

Tifa chuckled and returned the embrace. She'd forged new friendships with quite a few of the Cosmo residents and Yuffie was one of her favorites. It was going to be hard to leave them behind but she'd known Cloud all her life. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "If I could split myself into two people and leave half of me here, I would."

Yuffie nodded and she sniffed tellingly, prompting Tifa to stroke her dark hair in a soothing gesture. "Hey, I'll be back. If I have to, I can divide my time between Modeoheim and here. I can travel back and forth each month with the transports."

"That's a good idea!" Yuffie enthused, brightening. "We can have joint custody of you, like divorced parents."

Tifa laughed softly and pulled away to look at the ninja. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted with a smile. "Yuffie, can I give you some advice?"

The petite woman sighed but nodded. "Sure, I guess."

"I think you should give your feelings for your husband a chance."

Yuffie looked away. "Don't know what you're talking about, Tifa."

"I think you do," argued the barmaid patiently. "I know you entered marriage with him under protest but when he came back with that head injury last week, all you could think about was getting him healed. I just hope you'll think about it."

"We'll see," Yuffie said evasively.

Elena approached and she held a thick padded, fleece coat in her arms of a forest green color. She offered it to Tifa with a faint smile. "Here," she said, "it's going to be cold in Modeoheim and you don't have enough warm clothing."

Tifa took the offering and swallowed a lump in her throat. "You didn't have to," she said.

"It's one of my old ones," Elena replied with a shrug. "I have another if I ever need it. I wanted to give you something you could use, as thanks for being so comforting to me when I was down in the dumps. Please use it, Tifa."

Tifa nodded. "I will. Thank you."

She said her goodbyes to several other people she'd befriended as well as some of the other people from her home village that chose to stay behind. Last but not least, she said goodbye to the leonine creature she'd gotten to know so well. He gave her a toothy, feline smile as she squatted down and hugged him around the neck.

"Goodbye, Nanaki. I hope we'll see each other again soon," Tifa said.

He patted her back with a paw and nodded. "Farewell, Tifa. You'll be missed."

Tifa stood up and took a deep breath as she grasped the handle of her one piece of luggage and pulled it along behind her, following the other departing residents to the hangar area. It wasn't going to be easy to adjust to life in Modeoheim after getting so accustomed to Cosmo Canyon but she figured it couldn't be much harder than it was when she first arrived after leaving Nibelheim.

Reno was standing outside the chopper when she arrived in the hangar and he was taking names as people climbed aboard. His partner Rude stood next to him. His eyes met Tifa's across the distance and a moment of silent regret passed between the two of them before she approached. She waited for her turn to board and allowed the attendants to take her luggage. Reno jotted her name down and gave her a faintly poignant look before reaching out to tweak a strand of her hair.

"Make sure ya buckle up for the trip, babe."

"I will," Tifa assured softly.

Tifa wanted to say more but she didn't know how to start. For a minute, they just looked at one another and she finally decided she'd wait until they arrived in Modeoheim to tell him she intended to migrate every month. Maybe by then, she'd have her thoughts and emotions sorted.

* * *

_Modeoheim, sunset that day:_

"So, I'm finally going to meet your friend Tifa," Zack looked sidelong at Cloud as he waited with him in the hangar area, ready to help with the orientation of the new arrivals.

Cloud nodded, keeping his eyes on the darkening skies visible through the hangar opening.

"Is she cute?"

Cloud frowned at him. "You're married. Remember Aerith?"

Zack chuckled and held his hands out defensively. "I'm just asking a question, Cloudy. You know I'm crazy about Aerith. It's just harmless curiosity, I promise."

Cloud shrugged. "Ja, she's cute. She had a lot of admirers in Nibelheim. She never kept boyfriends for long though."

"Why not?" Zack inquired. "Do you think maybe she was holding out for you?"

"No," Cloud answered without hesitation. "She doesn't like to be bossed around and her boyfriends always ended up doing that to her."

"Right," Zack said, "I remember you telling me how independent she is. Say, isn't she with Reno now?"

"That's what she told me the last time we talked," answered Cloud. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was curious to meet this man she was involved with. He'd heard his name mentioned by Modeoheim residents before and not much of the conversation bits seemed to offer glowing praise. His status as a Turk had Cloud even more wary but he didn't want to jump to conclusions until he at least met him.

"Huh. I wouldn't have pictured a girl like you described going for someone like him," Zack muttered, prompting Cloud to look at him curiously.

"Why?"

Zack sucked his teeth in thought before answering. "Don't get me wrong, I think the guy's basically okay but he's got a pretty checkered past and he's kind of loud and obnoxious. He's always been kind of a player too and his usual targets are the kind of women that...uh...aren't like your friend."

Cloud's jaw tightened and he narrowed his eyes. "So you're saying he's bad news."

Zack appeared a bit uncomfortable. "I don't really know anymore, Cloud. It's been a while since I hung out with him for any length of time and everybody can change. Tifa sounds like she's got a pretty good head on her shoulders so he must have changed at least a little."

Cloud sighed softly. Tifa was usually a good judge of character but after losing her family and village, it was possible that her judgment was impaired. He hoped Reno hadn't taken advantage of her grief. If he had...well, Cloud wasn't sure what he would do, just yet. He'd figure that out once he got the chance to talk to Tifa and meet the man himself.

"I hear a helicopter," Zack announced, distracting Cloud from his brotherly protective thoughts. He had his head cocked like a canine as he listened. "Sounds like the transport's coming in."

Cloud peered out of the hangar bay again and he spotted the flashing lights of a distant aircraft. "Looks like it."

He and Zack waited in companionable silence as the craft flew closer and soon there was no mistaking it for a black ShinRa helicopter. Airmen guided the chopper in and it touched down in one of the empty spaces on the opposite side of the hangar to the Modeoheim helicopters. Cloud's hair got in his eyes as the rotary blades stirred the air inside the rocky hangar and he brushed the strands away, trying to see into the windows of the craft. The engine cut off and the blades slowed and stopped. The cockpit doors opened and so did the cabin hatch. People began to climb out of the chopper and Cloud looked for a familiar head of long brown hair.

"Tifa," called Cloud as soon as he saw her exit. He wasn't even aware of the little smile on his lips as he started toward the aircraft. She looked up at the sound of his voice and returned his smile, easing her way through the crowd with polite apologies as she made her way toward him. They met halfway and embraced, hugging one another with glad familiarity.

After a few moments, Tifa pulled away a little and looked at him with appraising brown eyes. "Cloud, have you gotten taller? You seem a little bigger, too." She felt his bicep with a little grin, indicating that she wasn't talking about additional body fat.

Cloud glanced down at his arms, a little surprised by her observations. He'd noticed some of his older clothes feeling a little snug around the shoulders and thighs and maybe some of his pants seemed shorter than before, but he blamed it on common shrinking from the wash. "I've been doing a lot of training so I might be a little bigger than I was the last time we saw each other." He shrugged. "I don't know how I could have gotten taller, though. Maybe it's the boots I'm wearing."

She looked down at the wool-lined winter boots on his feet. "Maybe," she said doubtfully. "You've got a glow in your eyes now. It's not bright but I can tell the difference. Is that from the Mako?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, that's what happens after a few treatments." Remembering his fellow Soldier, Cloud stepped aside and gestured to Zack. "Tifa, this is Zack Fair. He's one of my superiors...and my friend."

She smiled at the handsome Lieutenant and shook his hand. "Oh, the 'Flirt'."

Zack's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Cloud. "Hey!"

Cloud gave him a level look and Zack deflated and grinned crookedly. "Yeah, okay." He took Tifa's hand and shook it. "The pleasure's all mine, Tifa. I'd be a gentleman and kiss your hand but then Cloudy here might think I'm proposing to you or something."

She chuckled and smiled sidelong at the blond. "You were right, he's a charmer."

Cloud shrugged as Zack grinned at him, this time with an expression of flattery on his face. "Let's get your luggage, Tifa. I'll show you around myself. We'll get you settled in and then we can have something to eat and catch up."

She nodded and turned toward the helicopter. People were spreading out, greeting family and friends they'd been separated from. Cloud and Zack followed her to the aircraft and Cloud noticed a man with vivid red, spiked hair walking towards them. A taller, broad-shouldered bald man with light brown skin walked beside him. A pair of stylish shades concealed his eyes and both of the men wore business suits-though the redhead wasn't wearing his blazer or shirt buttoned all the way up like his companion. If the way the redhead's eyes focused on Tifa were any indication, Cloud guessed he must be her Reno.

Tifa confirmed the suspicion as the pair of men intercepted them. "Cloud, this is Reno and his partner Rude. They flew us here."

Cloud and Reno sized one another up silently for a moment before the Turk stuck a hand out. "So you're her blond boy, eh?" Reno said. "I recognize ya now. How's it going?"

Cloud took his hand and shook it. "Good." He shook Rude's hand next and the bald man gave a polite nod.

Reno noticed Zack and he grinned. "Hey, Patchy. 'Sup? I heard ya got hitched, man."

"Yup, I'm living the dream," agreed Zack light-heartedly. He slapped Reno lightly on the arm. "You ought to think about letting Tifa make an honest man out of you."

Cloud bit back a smile as Tifa blushed uncomfortably at the suggestion. Reno didn't seem too bothered by it, which gave Cloud pause. By all accounts he'd heard, the Turk wasn't the marrying sort and Zack's suggestion should have sent him into defensive mode. The only reaction Reno gave was to shrug and shoot a quick, guarded look Tifa's way.

"It'd take more than a wife to make an 'honest man' out of me, yo," Reno countered with a wink Tifa's way. "I'll go get Tifa's stuff out of the cargo hold. Wait here."

Rude went with him and as they walked away, Zack leaned closer to murmur an observation to Cloud. "Doesn't seem like he's changed that much."

Cloud took it as a warning and determined that he was going to need to have a talk with Tifa, if only to assure himself that she had everything handled.

* * *

Zack parted ways with them to help get the other new arrivals settled in and Reno and Rude stayed behind to restock and refuel the helicopter while Cloud showed Tifa around and took her to get a bunk assigned to her. Cloud introduced her to people in passing as he gave her the tour and she took a liking to Reeve immediately, just as he suspected she would. He didn't get a chance to introduce her to Director Lazard because the man was holed up in his office, busy as usual. He did cross paths with Genesis, Angeal and Vincent though and Aerith was unsurprisingly working in the gardens when he showed them to Tifa. The two women hit it off quite well and when Cloud and Tifa left the cultivation areas to go to the mess hall, Tifa asked about Sephiroth.

"When do I get to meet _your_ significant other, Cloud?"

"As soon as I figure out where he is," answered the blond. "Let's get something to eat, first."

"I could use a good meal," Tifa confessed.

Together, they walked the corridor leading to the dining area and as they entered the room Cloud spotted Sephiroth walking toward the opposite exit. He called out to him and the General stopped and turned to look at him before walking over to meet him.

"Tifa, this is General Sephiroth," Cloud introduced formally, mindful that he was on duty and had to maintain proper decorum. "Sir, this is my friend Tifa."

While Tifa gave him a puzzled look at the formality he addressed his lover with, Sephiroth gave her an elegant nod. "I remember. Welcome to Modeoheim, Miss Lockheart."

"Thank you, Sir," Tifa answered respectfully.

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend." Sephiroth gave her another cool, polite nod and his eyes settled briefly on Cloud with a hint of warmth before he walked away.

Tifa watched him go and she leaned closer to Cloud. "Well he seemed...nice."

Cloud smirked at her, sensing insincerity. "He doesn't warm up to people right away," he explained. "He's not very sociable."

"Kind of like you," she said dryly. "I can understand that, but he really didn't act much like your boyfriend, Cloud."

He wasn't offended by her observation. "We don't act the same in public as we do when we're alone. He warms up when he doesn't have an audience of civilians watching us." Most people never caught the covert looks Sephiroth gave him that felt to him like silent caresses.

"When you put it that way, I understand," she said.

* * *

As they sat down to eat, Cloud silently pondered how to approach the subject of her relationship with Reno. He didn't want her to get the idea that he thought she couldn't take care of herself but he wanted some reassurance that the guy was going to be good to her.

Tifa was used to him being quiet but the look on his face must have tipped her off that he was pensive. "What are you thinking about, Cloud?"

He sighed. He wasn't good at talking about things like this. "I guess I want to know what's going on with you and Reno."

"I thought I told you that, already."

"You did." He nodded. "But are you going to keep seeing him, now that you're here?"

"That's the plan," she answered. Her expression turned faintly suspicious. "Why?"

"Won't that be a little tough, with him halfway across the world?" Cloud persisted.

"I plan on going back and forth between here and Cosmo Canyon," she explained. "I'll take the transports back and forth every other month so that I can be with him _and_ you."

Cloud lowered his eyes and pushed his food around with his fork absently. "I just hope you've got...protection."

"Protection from what?" Tifa queried with a puzzled frown. When he gave her a meaningful look, she caught on and shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Oh."

"There isn't a lot of birth control around anymore," Cloud made himself point out, ignoring the flush that inevitably surfaced under his skin.

She shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that. Birth control has been around since long before modern medicine came out and I know how to use the right herbs."

His nose crinkled before he could stop it. "Herbs? Uh, Tifa...I don't know how reliable that is."

She sighed. "Yes, there's a chance of failure-just like with regular medicine."

He looked at her sharply. "You aren't, are you? I mean, if you're in trouble you'd tell me, right?"

Understanding his meaning, she laughed softly under her breath. "No, I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on getting that way anytime soon."

"But it could happen, whether you plan it or not," Cloud insisted, determined to make his point. "Is he going to support you if it does?"

She pressed her lips together. "I can take care of myself."

"How much ass do you think you can kick with a pregnant belly?" Cloud asked ruthlessly, "Especially against WEAPONS?"

"I..." Tifa faltered and averted her eyes. "That wasn't what I meant."

Cloud sighed and looked her in the eye earnestly. "I'm not trying to be overprotective. I just want to know that he'd be there for you." He trailed off in a mumble. He was saying it all wrong.

"I haven't brought the subject up," she told him softly, casting a look around to be sure nobody was listening in. "It's a little early in the relationship for a conversation like that."

"Not if you're sleeping with him," Cloud insisted grimly.

She grimaced. "I see your point. Maybe I'll talk to him about it soon. Just please, don't worry about me until there's a reason to worry."

"Then you have to stop worrying about me, too." A hint of a teasing smile curved his lips.

Tifa gave him a sour look.

* * *

Reno and Rude stayed overnight in Modeoheim and Reno chose to sleep in the chopper instead of take one of the spare bunks in the bedding area. Rather than sleep in her new bunk, Tifa slept in the helicopter with Reno so that they could spend their last night together in private. Reno made a sleeping pallet on the floor of the cabin for them out of the stored blankets and pillows and the two of them discarded their clothing and had vigorous, almost desperate sex.

"Oh yeah," Reno sighed as his tension faded with the climax. He kissed her ear and stroked her body with sated leisure. "Mmm, that was great, sexy." He kissed her shoulders and neck softly. "I'm sure gonna miss doing this every night with you."

Tifa bit her lip and thought about what Cloud said. "Reno, how would you feel if I got pregnant?"

Reno immediately froze against her and she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were wide in his pale, angular face and the stray locks of cinnamon hair falling over them made him look absurdly young.

"You-you're pregnant?" he blurted.

She slapped his arm lightly. "No! I didn't say I _am_ pregnant, dwaas!" She smiled with amusement at his panic. "I just want to know how you'd feel if it happened."

Reno visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know what ya just called me but don't scare me like that, girl. It ain't nice."

"I called you an idiot," she confessed.

"Hey!" Reno smacked her bottom lightly. "You don't get to lecture me about manners anymore toots. Calling your boyfriend an idiot. Shame on ya."

"Well, if you would have listened to what I was saying I wouldn't have had to call you that," she countered, grinning a little. She knew he wasn't truly offended; they played these games with each other often. "So, how do you think you'd feel?"

He frowned, sobering a little. "You want a straight answer?"

She nodded. "Please."

He ran his tongue over his teeth and shrugged. "I don't know."

She clicked her tongue in exasperation. "You can tell me."

"Seriously doll, I don't know how I'd feel." He looked at her with unusually pensive tourmaline eyes. "I could tell ya what I think you'd want to hear. I could say I'd be excited about it. I could say I'd freak out. Truth is, I could make a liar out of myself, yo. It's not like winning the lottery or having your pad burn down. It's not black and white and it could be good or bad. I guess if we were trying for it, I'd be happy. If it was an accident, I might freak."

She considered his words and they made a weird sort of sense to her. "I suppose I don't know how I'd feel, either."

"You're talking accidental, right?" Reno probed, looking slightly suspicious.

"Of course," she assured him. "I'm not trying to ease you into the idea of purposely trying to have one." She suspected what he must be thinking and she became slightly defensive. "Reno, you don't think I'd try to get pregnant on the sly, do you? I promise you, I'm still taking my herbal tincture every day. I would never be so dishonest."

He blinked. "Is that what ya thought I was worried about?" He laughed. "That didn't even cross my mind. I just wondered why you're asking me this, yo."

Feeling better with the subtle reminder that he trusted her, she calmed down. "Because accidents can and do happen. I think if we're going to keep doing this, it's important to at least touch on the subject."

He slipped his arm away from her waist to reach up and comb his bangs out of his eyes. "Well, I won't lie to ya, babe. I never pictured myself as a father; especially now that the world's so fucked up."

Now she felt like they were getting somewhere. "Would you want to be involved?"

He put his arm around her again. "I've been prepared my whole adult life to have some kid come up to me one day and call me 'Dad' out of the blue. It's a risk every guy takes when he fools around, no matter what kind of relationship he's got with the woman. If anything like that ever happened, I'd want to get to know my own kid before it's half grown. So yeah, I guess I'd want to be involved."

It was a little ambiguous but she could forgive that, since the relationship was still so new. His answers even came out better than she'd expected so she decided to drop it and enjoy the rest of the night with him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," she murmured, turning over to face him. She kissed him on the chin, then on the lips. "I just thought it best to get that out of the way, just in case."

"You want me to start pulling out 'till they can start making condoms again?" Reno asked seriously.

"I doubt that would make much of a difference," she sighed. She brushed her lips against his jaw and caressed his chest. "Several girls from my village ended up being young mothers because they thought that would work. Let's just not worry about it anymore tonight. When we have more alternatives, we'll use them."

Reno captured her mouth with his and didn't argue.

* * *

Sephiroth noticed that Cloud looked a bit tired and sickly when they met in the den after dark to go to his sanctuary together for the night. He suspected the symptoms to be tied to the Mako treatments Cloud got once a week, though they didn't always immediately manifest the same day he had his injections. Cloud gave him a wan little smile and since nobody else was around, Sephiroth reached out and brushed the golden bangs out of the smaller man's eyes. He studied the blue gaze and nodded, unsurprised to find the color a tad more vivid than yesterday. If those eyes got any more stunning, Sephiroth imagined that Cloud would be able to stop people in their tracks with a glance.

"I'm okay," Cloud said automatically, as though so used to people showing concern for him the first few days after his treatment that it was a reflexive comment when anyone looked at him.

"Did I say anything?" Sephiroth queried with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but you had that 'look'," answered Cloud.

Sephiroth said nothing, growing used to the way his lover had come to read his eyes when others failed. He began walking out of the den and Cloud fell into step beside him, covering a yawn with his fist. The General looked sidelong at his companion and decided that his selfish desires could wait until morning, when Cloud would hopefully be refreshed and feel better. He'd had a big day and it was no surprise that his excitement over being reunited with his friend Tifa played a part in draining him.

Cloud trustingly put his arms around Sephiroth's neck once they made it outside and out of sight of the entrance guards. Sephiroth embraced him around the waist and glanced at the half-finished entry panel that was now being manually sealed through a series of pulleys and levers. The mechanics of the security hatch would be complete by the end of the week, allowing the deceptive rock slab to open and shut much smoother and faster than present. It was a necessary change, after the close call with the huge WEAPON that night, two weeks ago. They were improving the ventilation system to make up for the lack of an open airway, so that the colony wouldn't suffer a lack of fresh air.

Cloud rested his cheek against his chest suddenly and Sephiroth looked down at the fluffy blond head with a frown. Cloud seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep right on his feet and Sephiroth gently shook him as he felt his hold around his neck loosening.

"Don't fall asleep until we reach our den, Cloud." Sephiroth tightened his hold on him. "I'd rather not risk dropping you on the way to it. I prefer a non-flattened blond in my bed."

Cloud smiled sleepily at him and gave a soft chuckle of sheepish amusement. "I don't want to be a flattened blond either. Sorry."

The expression on Cloud's youthful face and the little smile on his lips made an ache manifest in Sephiroth's chest that he was growing increasingly accustomed to. He favored the blond with a crooked smile before spreading his wing and lifting off the snowy ground with him. He soared quickly to his "nest" with his passenger and as usual, he let Cloud go in first before tucking his wing in and following him.

Cloud lit the heating lantern and stood there staring at it in a daze. Sephiroth couldn't relate on a personal level, but he'd heard accounts from newly enhanced Soldiers about how mesmerizing little things like flames, colors and lights could be when the changes began to take hold. They said it was like seeing the world with new eyes and Cloud often demonstrated this, lately.

"Lay down," Sephiroth commanded softly.

Cloud gave him a sarcastic salute and Sephiroth quirked his lips. "Awake enough to be facetious, I see. Were you in better condition, I might be tempted to discipline you. Now do as I say and lie down."

Cloud sighed, deflating in his exhaustion. "Only if you lay down with me," he insisted stubbornly.

The smirk returned to Sephiroth's lips. "Did you think I intended otherwise?" He gestured at the bedding before he began to undress. "Come. You need rest."

Cloud didn't argue further and once they were both undressed and huddled under the blankets together, they kissed for a while and Sephiroth stroked the blond's soft, fluffy hair until he fell asleep against his chest. He extinguished the lantern and stared up at the darkened stone ceiling for a long time, still absently stroking Cloud's hair.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud noticed that Tifa didn't seem very interested in her breakfast. She looked somewhat miserable, in fact. He studied her as he ate and he guessed her thoughts were on Reno, who would be leaving for Cosmo Canyon soon. Aerith sat at Tifa's left side and she was watching her with concern, too. So, he wasn't the only one to notice it, then. Thinking of how he would have felt if Sephiroth were going away, Cloud came to a decision.

"You should go back with him," Cloud said. He raised his eyebrows as soon as the words left his mouth, surprised by how easily that came out.

Tifa stared at him. "But...I just got here!"

Cloud shared a smile with Aerith and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Cosmo Canyon is your home, now. You've made a life there and if there's even a chance that you love Reno, you should be with him. I'd be selfish if I tried to keep you here, Tif."

"I'd hate to be separated from Zack," Aerith said, adding her own incentive to the conversation. "I know you and I don't know each other very well, but it's pretty obvious you care about Reno."

Tifa looked from Aerith to Cloud and he didn't think he was imagining the hope that lit up her brown eyes. "So you both really think I should go?"

"We do," Cloud agreed with a nod.

"You'd better hurry," Aerith said as she checked the watch around her wrist. It was Zack's and it was a bit big for her, but she obviously didn't mind. "They'll be leaving soon."

Tifa stood up, abandoning her breakfast. She looked anxiously toward the exit and bit her lip. "Cloud?"

Cloud stood up. "I'll carry your things, Tifa. Let's go while you've still got time."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Moments later, they were hurrying to the hangar area with Tifa in the lead and Cloud pulling her suitcase behind him. Zack was there, overseeing things as the helicopter prepared to leave. He opened his mouth to greet the two of them when he saw them but they ran right past him.

"I'll explain in a minute," Cloud called over his shoulder to his friend. He handed the luggage to one of the flight attendants and watched as Reno came around from the other side of the chopper and Tifa approached him. She spoke to him and embraced him. He returned the embrace and his blue-green eyes met Cloud's across the distance.

"I owe you one, man," the Turk mouthed to the Soldier.

Cloud nodded in acknowledgement and forced a little smile onto his lips. Tifa released Reno and hurried over to Cloud. They embraced tightly and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you," she said in an unsteady voice. She pulled back a little to look at him and her eyes were damp.

Cloud brushed the tears away with his thumbs and smiled at her. "We'll see each other again and we can keep calling every week." He gave her a brotherly kiss and motioned toward the chopper. "Go on, Tifa."

She backed away from him and turned around. Her brown hair bounced as she jogged to the chopper and boarded it. Rude made some final checks before shutting the cabin hatch and boarding with Reno. Cloud watched as the rotaries started spinning, sad to see his childhood friend leaving again but knowing in his heart that he'd made the right call. Zack came up beside him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So you're letting her go, eh?"

Cloud nodded. "I want her to be happy. Even if it's with a klootzak."

Zack frowned at him. "What's a 'klootzak'?"

Cloud cleared his throat and meaningfully cupped his crotch to shift his package. Zack blurted a hearty laugh and patted him on the back.

"Oh, that." The lieutenant was grinning. "I've gotta remember that one."

* * *

Nearly two more weeks passed and Aerith was doing her usual routine of gardening before lunch when she caught a whiff of one of the older women's perfume and was immediately assaulted with a dizzy spell. She caught herself on the edge of the plant stand and shook her head to clear it.

"You okay, honey?" Wanda asked in concern when she saw her stagger. The dark-skinned woman grabbed Aerith's arm to support her.

"That was strange," Aerith said after taking a couple of deep breathes. "I just got dizzy for a minute. Lila's perfume must have gotten to me, for some reason."

Wanda looked at the older woman and then back at Aerith. "She saturates herself in that stuff every day. It's just now starting to get to you?"

Aerith shrugged. "Maybe I'm coming down with something. I felt a little nauseous this morning."

Wanda gave her a look that said she thought she was simple-minded. "Uh, Aerith...how long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. A few days, I guess."

Wanda laughed. "Girl, you need to go to the medical wing and get tested. You're probably pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" repeated Aerith dumbly. She rested her hand flat over her lower abdomen.

Wanda nodded. "Mm-hmm. The way that handsome Soldier of yours drags you out of here so often, it would surprise me if you weren't."

Aerith blushed. Zack did often interrupt her gardening to coax her away for lovemaking and evidently, his intentions were more obvious than she'd realized. She listened to her life current quietly, wondering if Wanda's suspicions were correct. Now that it had been called to her attention, she detected a tiny presence within her. She opened green eyes widely after spiritually making contact with the growing life inside of her and she gasped.

"I'm...I'm pregnant!" Aerith cried, giving Wanda an amazed look. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Well, probably," agreed the darker woman, "but I'd still get tested if I were-"

"I'm going to be a mommy!" Aerith interrupted before hugging Wanda so tightly that she squeezed her breath away. "Zack's going to be a daddy!"

"Aerith, honey," Wanda grunted, "Go and get checked out! Seriously, you don't need to get so excited until you know for sure!"

Aerith calmed herself down but she couldn't stop smiling. She _knew_ it was true, but Wanda did make a good point. "Okay, I'm going to go and get tested now! Thank you, Wanda!"

Wanda shook her head and grinned as Aerith skipped out of the gardens with child-like enthusiasm. "I don't know how the lieutenant keeps up with her."

* * *

"Hey Zack, I saw your wife going to the medical wing," announced one of the Soldiers.

Zack stopped working on the transport unit and raised his visor. "What? Did she look sick?"

"Nah, she looked okay to me. I just thought you ought to know, in case something's wrong."

Zack yanked his protective visor off and handed it absently to Cloud. "Sorry to run on you buddy, but I've got to check on my girl."

Cloud nodded. "Don't apologize. Just let me know if she's okay, will you?"

"Will do," Zack said before taking off at a run. He dodged and weaved past other colonists as he made his way to the medical wing. His enhanced biology enabled him to get there fast without breaking a sweat or getting winded. When he arrived, he went straight to the reception desk.

"Hi," he said to the woman with a charming grin. "Uh, I think my wife might have come here. Do you have Aerith Fair listed as a patient?"

The woman blushed a little under his smile and she checked the sign-in list. "Yes Sir. Your wife is in examination room five. Doctor White is giving her a blood test."

He frowned briefly, wondering why she needed a blood test. Deciding he'd just ask her, he thanked the receptionist and went through the entrance to the corridor. He found the examination room and he nearly ran over the poor doctor as he charged through the door.

"Whoops, sorry about that, Doc." Zack reached out and steadied the older man with a sheepish grin. The doctor gave him a nod and clutched a vial of blood in one hand.

"Your wife is just fine," assured the doctor as Zack looked anxiously at the young woman sitting on the examination table. "I'm just doing a routine blood test."

Zack nodded and went to Aerith's side as the doctor left the room. "You okay, honey?"

"Don't worry," Aerith assured him as she squeezed his hands. "I just had a little dizzy spell while I was doing my gardening. Zack...there's something I've got to tell you."

"Dizzy spell?" Zack repeated, ignoring the last sentence in his concern. "Do you think it could be something you ate?"

"No," Aerith said with a shake of her head. "Zack..."

"Maybe you're coming down with the flu," Zack muttered thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Damn it, I _knew_ I shouldn't have dragged you out to the bathhouse last night! If I've gotten you sick-"

"Zack!" Aerith cried, cupping his face in her hands. He stopped muttering to himself and looked at her with boyish confusion. "I'm trying to tell you something important!"

Zack grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, sugar-lips. I guess I was running off at the mouth. What do you need to tell me?"

She swallowed and her jade eyes were full of a mixture of fear and excitement. "I think...you're going to be a daddy."

Zack stared at her and he felt his jaw drop. "A...a daddy? Y-you're pregnant?"

Aerith smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty sure. The blood test is just to confirm it but I swear I can feel our baby when I concentrate."

Zack felt like it was Christmas, his birthday and a Circus all in one. He knew his grin took to his ears as he absorbed the information and for a moment, he thought he'd drop dead from happiness. "Really? You're not just pulling my leg, are you? I'm...I'm going to be a daddy?"

Aerith giggled and kissed him. "Unless my senses are totally wrong, yes. We're going to have a baby. We'll know for sure when the test results come in."

Zack tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh my god...I can't believe it!" He looked at her again and smiled hugely as he hugged her. "Aerith, you're amazing! I...I..." He felt a lump form in his throat as he struggled for words to express his feelings. "Thank you, baby."

Aerith returned his embrace and chuckled softly as she rubbed his back. "Well, I _did_ have a little help, you know."

Zack laughed. "I don't leave you alone much, do I?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Aerith assured him with a smile. "I think if you didn't drag me away I'd probably come looking for you." She blushed, thinking of the way he'd woken her up this morning with very skillful use of his lips and tongue on her most sensitive area.

Zack winked at her, amused and endeared by the blush that rose in her cheeks. "There's plenty more where that came from. So, now all we have to do is wait for the doc to come back and confirm it, right?"

"Right." She nodded. She put her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh. "Zack, you've given me everything I never thought I'd have. I just want you to know how grateful I am."

"You probably won't be thanking me when the kid comes," Zack murmured as he nuzzled her hair. "I've seen the sweetest women turn into banshees in labor. Promise you won't hurt me when the time comes, okay?"

Aerith giggled and squeezed him around the waist. "As long as you're there with me, I promise I won't hurt you."

* * *

Professor Hojo saw the name taped to the blood sample as he passed through the lab with his "personal guard". His bothersome son had assigned guards to him around the clock and he could hardly go to the bathroom without someone watching. It was irksome but he had his own way of getting around the inconvenience.

"Is Mrs. Fair ill?" he asked Dr. White, pointing at the blood sample.

"Nothing serious," answered the doctor. "I suspect she may be pregnant and I'm testing her blood."

"I see," Hojo murmured thoughtfully. "Lieutenant Fair must be beside himself with joy."

"He nearly ran me over on his way in," Dr. White grumbled. He straightened his lab coat and chuckled. "I remember when I was that much in love. Seeing that kind of youthful devotion reminds me of how old I really am."

"We were all young and in love, once," agreed Hojo with an oily smile.

The doctor nodded and since Hojo was with a Soldier guard, he felt it was safe enough to leave the room while he waited for the blood test results. "Have a good afternoon, Professor."

"Oh, I shall," Hojo murmured.

He waited until the doctor was gone and he turned to the young man who was guarding him. "Catalyst," he murmured. The Soldier's eyes glazed over and Hojo nodded with satisfaction before approaching the cabinets and selecting a small syringe. While his guard stood transfixed and in a daze, Hojo quickly drew some of the blood from the vial and put it on a slide. He slipped the sample under a microscope and peered through it, searching for a specific thing that most people wouldn't know to look for. Within moments, he was able to identify the genetic sequence he suspected and he pulled his eye away from the microscope and smiled widely.

"I was right. I _knew_ that girl looked familiar!" He whispered the comment and took the sample out from under the microscope. He threw it and the vial away in the medical waste bin so that nobody would suspect his tampering.

"You look very much like your mother, Aerith."

* * *

-To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 15

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

"Well, it's confirmed," Dr. White informed the couple. "You're expecting, Mrs. Fair."

Zack gave a little hoot and hugged his wife, who smiled and returned the embrace with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Doc!" Zack said with a grin as he reached out and shook Dr. White's hand. "So, what do we need to do? She's got to eat right, doesn't she? I hear some women get swelling...should I massage her feet at night? What about vitamins? What should she take?"

Dr. White rubbed the bridge of his nose as the onslaught of questions provoked a headache. "One thing at a time, young man. Your wife is healthy and I'm sure she eats right on her own. Prenatal vitamins are unfortunately a requirement, given the lack of sunlight."

Zack nodded and Aerith listened quietly as the doctor gave instructions and wrote up a prescription for the proper vitamins. "The only thing that concerns me is your rather low iron count, Mrs. Fair. If you prefer not to eat red meat, you should consider eating more beans."

"I think for the baby's sake, I'll make an exception," she said. She rested her hand over her abdomen and smiled. "It isn't just about me, anymore."

Dr. White smiled at her. "I think you'll make an outstanding mother, young woman. You and your husband wait here while I retrieve your vitamins, will you?"

"Of course," she agreed. As soon as the doctor was out of the room, Zack lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with passionate tenderness. Aerith's pulse quickened and she returned the kiss, combing her fingers through his spiked hair. "So I guess you're happy," she sighed with a smile once the kiss was broken.

"Honey, I'm so happy I could climb the walls," admitted the Soldier exuberantly. His blue-violet eyes were bright with excitement and he placed a big hand over her abdomen and rubbed it with protective love. "I never thought I'd live to be a daddy, Aerith."

She swallowed and hugged him. "You just be careful when you go out on missions," she ordered sternly. "I want our baby to have a father, understand?"

"Totally," agreed Zack with a grin. He lowered his head to kiss her tummy, making her giggle. "We've got to start thinking of some names, sweet thing."

Aerith's throat tightened and she nodded. "I was hoping we could name it after my mother, if it's a girl. Ifalna."

Zack looked up at her and smiled. "You've got it, Ifalna it is. So, what do we name it if it's a boy?"

"I'll leave that to you," Aerith said with a smile. "I trust you to come up with something nice."

* * *

"Director, we're getting a distress call from Fort Condor."

Lazard looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "Give me the phone."

The SOLDIER operative handed the device over to him and Lazard put it to his ear. "This is Director Lazard of the Modeoheim base. What is your situation?"

Cid Highwind's voice answered him. "We've got WEAPONS coming in from all over the damned place! We need backup! Repeat: We need backup!"

Barret Wallace's voice could be heard shouting in the background, amidst explosions. "We've gotta evacuate!"

Lazard's brows drew together. "Have you contacted Cosmo Canyon yet?"

"Haven't had time to," answered Cid. "We're doing all we can to get people out of here!"

Lazard took note of the time and hastily scribbled it down. "We'll contact Cosmo Canyon and send reinforcements right away, Captain Highwind. Hold out as best you can, until then."

* * *

The sirens went off just as Angeal started to remove his lover's clothing. They looked at one another and Genesis swore softly.

"Well, duty calls," the redhead muttered sourly as he straightened his clothes.

Angeal likewise re-fastened parts of his own clothing and followed his companion out of the bathhouse. They barely made it through the entranceway to the underground shelter when they bumped into Sephiroth and Cloud. Falling into step with the General, Angeal looked at him sidelong.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"Fort Condor is under attack," explained Sephiroth briefly. "We're to assist with the evacuation and transport some of the survivors back here. Cosmo Canyon is lending aid and they'll take on any civilians we can't fit here."

Angeal nodded. "How bad is it?"

"Very," answered Sephiroth. "Expect to face several Alpha WEAPONS and at least two regulars. Captain Highwind and Commander Wallace are doing what they can to evacuate but they aren't a match for the enemy on their own."

"Sounds quite ugly," Genesis remarked with a frown.

"We're trained for this," Sephiroth insisted, though his emerald gaze strayed to Cloud and expressed a brief moment of concern. "Just do your part and survive."

Angeal wanted to say something in response, but as they approached the corridor leading to the hangar, Zack came into sight. The one-eyed Soldier waved almost frantically at them and his grin puzzled Angeal until he spoke.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Zack yelled as he closed the distance. He was practically skipping. "The doctors confirmed it, man. Aerith's pregnant!"

Angeal and the others stopped in their tracks and the muscular First shared a glance with his auburn-haired lover. "Congratulations, Zack."

Genesis gave a golf-clap. "Well done. I suspect your children will likely terrorize the lot of us soon."

"Zack, that's great!" Cloud said with enthusiasm, smiling openly at his friend.

Sephiroth said what was on everyone's mind, then. "Perhaps you should stay behind."

Zack appeared crestfallen. "Wha-? No way! You guys _need_ me on this."

"Zack," Angeal began carefully, "This mission is more dangerous than usual. You've got a child on the way. I think Sephiroth is right. You should stay here and look after your wife."

Zack shook his head. "No can do, buddy. I won't sit back and let others fight for the world I want my kids to have, you know? I'm coming with you and that's that."

"Stubborn ass," Genesis sighed, but he clapped Zack on the shoulder. "As it should be."

"I suppose there's no convincing you otherwise," Sephiroth murmured.

Zack shook his head. "Nope. You guys are stuck with me and Aerith understands. Let's do it!"

There were no further arguments but as they approached the craft, Sephiroth leaned towards Cloud. "Watch out for him," he murmured.

Cloud nodded. "Of course."

* * *

They arrived to a scene of utter chaos. Reeve looked down at the carnage below and shook his head. "Vincent, I think we may need your alter-ego, here."

Vincent peered out the window with narrowed crimson eyes and agreed. "You're probably right." He looked at Reeve and hesitated. "He'll want payment."

Reeve nodded. "I expect as much. Those people down there are more important than you or I, however. Let him out, Vincent."

Even as he admired his lover's resolve, he hated it. Vincent opened the mental doorway that separated him from his demons and he coaxed the strongest one forward. _~Chaos...we need you now.~_

It was painful. The sensation of losing control of his body was like fire burning in his veins. Vincent endured it as his physical form altered and grew in size. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at Reeve through Chaos's eyes. He was powerless to act or speak.

"I trust you'll hold to our agreement?" Chaos inquired in his low, droning voice.

Reeve nodded, bravely holding his ground. "As we agreed," he murmured. "Help them and you can feed on me as much as you like."

Vincent tried to speak up against that but Chaos was too strong. "I'll hold you to your word, engineer."

No sooner did he say it then he was moving toward the hatch. Reeve watched him and wondered if he'd made a mistake.

* * *

"Team one, deploy." Sephiroth commanded in a cool voice. The team immediately dropped out of helicopters on parachutes. Sephiroth looked Cloud in the eye, silently bidding him to be careful. "Team two, deploy," he said.

Cloud stood up and joined Zack at the hatch, glancing over his shoulder at his lover before diving out. Sephiroth gave him a nod of encouragement, which bolstered his courage. Zack leaped out of the chopper with a wild yell and Cloud followed him. Out the corner of his eye, Cloud spotted Genesis and Angeal diving from the sister chopper, along with several regular Soldiers. The Highwind airship loomed in the distance and fired cannons down at the WEAPONS below. Cloud did his best to follow Zack's trajectory and he saw other choppers to the west. Groups of people were emerging from the Cosmo aircrafts and it looked like they were using hover boards to descend into the fray.

"Fair's team, prepare to engage," Sephiroth's voice commanded over the earphones. Cloud bit his lip and waited to open his parachute until he saw Zack do it. Following his lead, he tugged on the pull string but nothing happened.

"Shit," Cloud grunted, freefalling helplessly as Zack and the others caught the wind above him. He heard Zack holler his name but there was nothing he could do. He yanked at the tab again with no result. "Fuck!"

Luckily, Sephiroth noticed his problem and the General swooped down and caught Cloud under the arms. Cloud heaved a sigh of relief and clung to his lover, grateful for the intervention.

"Parachute didn't work," Cloud explained against Sephiroth's chest.

"So I noticed," answered the General coolly. His wing caught the wind currents and he slowed the fall, hovering for a moment to allow the rest of the force to catch up.

"Cloud, you okay?" Zack shouted as he floated down beside the two of them.

"I think I need new underwear," the blond admitted candidly.

Zack laughed in a strained way. "Don't crap your pants yet, kiddo! We've got a big fight to get through, still!"

"There's still people trapped inside," announced a male voice over the communication system, "We're tryin' to hold 'em off long enough to get to 'em but we need you boys to get in there!"

"All forces converge on the Fort," ordered Lazard a moment later. "Protect any civilians you encounter at all costs and escort them to aircrafts. Don't worry about who goes where...we'll sort it out later." Some of the choppers stayed out of the fight and hovered in the distance, ready to take passengers.

Frankly, Cloud thought they'd be lucky if they lived for five minutes, let alone managed to get any civilians safely to aircrafts. He could see two gigantic WEAPONS and at least a dozen Alpha's below. It was clear to him that this was a deliberate attack against Fort Condor, orchestrated with the intent to wipe them out. He steeled himself and tried not to be afraid. A high-pitched female voice shouted over the intercom system, startling him.

"Let's GO, people! Kick some ass!"

Cloud saw the soaring group of Cosmo militia close in on the big WEAPON with fearless tenacity. He guessed that the holler of encouragement came from the petite woman leading the troops and his jaw fell open in admiration as she chucked a huge shuriken right at the beast's head. The WEAPON turned its attention from the Fort to the new threat and it glared at her and prepared to fire. Before it could power its lasers up, Reno's voice shouted over communications.

"Let's give it a little kiss, partner!"

Rockets fired from one of the black Shinra choppers and they struck the nearest large WEAPON in the head, doing just enough damage to make it stagger on its feet. The Modeoheim helicopters followed up with their own missiles, keeping the creature unbalanced long enough for the melee forces to touch down.

Sephiroth landed several feet away from one of the big WEAPONS but before he and Cloud could get their bearings, one of the Alpha's was upon them. They dove away from each other as the creature fired a blast their way the earth exploded at their feet. Sephiroth drew his blade with a little grunt of annoyance and Cloud likewise drew his sword. There was no time to think. He was running on pure instinct and adrenaline as he charged at the nearest threat with his sword drawn. He was vaguely aware of his lover beside him as he hacked and slashed at the WEAPON. He heard Zack shouting from somewhere to his left and he caught sight of his friend battling one of the Alphas.

Cloud yelled as he slashed with his sword and he was faintly surprised when he hacked the arm right off of the Alpha WEAPON that had engaged he and Sephiroth. He didn't pause or slow his attacks and together with Sephiroth, he sliced the creature to ribbons. He heard an ominous humming sound and Sephiroth shouted a warning to him. Just in time, he dove and rolled as a beam of white-hot energy struck the ground at his feet.

As if the confusion of battle wasn't enough, one of Cloud's fellow Soldiers yelled a curse that gave him pause. "What the fuck is THAT?"

Cloud glanced up in time to see what could only be described as a demon swooping down on one of the Alpha WEAPONS. There was something strangely familiar about the red-cloaked being and he stared in awe as it slashed at one of the smaller enemies with its wings alone. To his amazement, the strike did as much damage as Sephiroth's masamune and the Alpha Weapon was literally sliced in half. The demon tilted its head and gazed at its own handiwork with glowing amber eyes before turning to look at the nearest large WEAPON.

"He's on our side," Zack panted, coming up beside Cloud and Sephiroth. "Don't worry about him."

Easier said than done. The big WEAPON charged its lasers and the demon scowled up at it as if it were a bug. Angeal and Genesis were already diving towards the creature, attempting to engage it before it could fire upon the ground forces. The demon glanced at Cloud and the others.

"Get the civilians," advised the demon. "I'll provide a distraction, with the help of the other winged combatants."

Sephiroth nodded and joined the demon as he took to the air to engage the big WEAPON. The large creature was already peppered with shots from the choppers and the Cosmo Canyon forces but it seemed determined to blast the ground forces.

"You heard him," Zack shouted, motioning to Cloud and the other Soldiers. "Let's get into the Fort and get those people out of there!"

* * *

Aerith tried not to worry about Zack and Cloud. She busied herself in the gardens and she quietly hummed to the baby in her womb as she worked.

"Don't worry," she murmured to the tiny life growing inside of her. "Daddy's going to come home safely."

She wished that she could feel as sure as she sounded. The truth was, she couldn't guarantee Zack's safe return. Every time he went on a mission she felt dread in her bones and she worried that she'd soon hear his voice among the population of spirit voices from the Lifestream. She had to believe, though. She had to trust.

Hojo's voice was most unwelcome as it broke through her thoughts. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Fair. I trust you're in good health?"

Aerith froze and glanced around. There were no other gardeners nearby. Swallowing against a sudden attack of nausea, she turned to face the scientist and she made herself smile. "I'm okay," she said softly. "How are you today, Professor?"

"Much better than before," he said with creepy enthusiasm. He nodded at the guard accompanying him and Aerith was disconcerted by the dead look in the other man's eyes. She took a step backwards as Hojo moved towards her. "And how is the little one today?" he asked, his dark eyes intense behind the squared lenses of his glasses.

Aerith instinctively covered her abdomen with one hand in a protective gesture. "Fine, thank you." She didn't want to let Hojo anywhere near her but the scientist didn't relent and she was soon backed up against the planters.

"Ahh, that's a good thing," Hojo said with a nod. He cast a look around and reached into his lab coat. "My dear, I think you should come with me for some additional tests. You're at high risk, you see. We want to be sure that baby you're carrying is healthy, don't we?"

"I'm sure the doctors would have said something if anything's wrong," Aerith insisted faintly.

"Oh, but your doctors don't know what you are," Hojo said in a low voice. "They're treating a _human_ pregnancy. We both know that isn't the case, Mrs. Fair."

Aerith's alarm increased and she glared at the man. "Leave me alone. I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not as defenseless as I look."

Hojo seemed to take delight in her challenge and he grinned in a macabre way. "No, of course you aren't, my dear. There's no need to get upset. I'm only trying to look out for you and your baby."

"I think you should leave," Aerith stated, clenching her hands into fists. "Now." Green flames manifested around her clenched hands and it took a substantial amount of willpower to resist the urge to blast Hojo clear across the room.

Hojo glanced at the phenomenon and he smiled faintly. "Such a temper. Very well, young woman. Just remember that standard care isn't good enough for you _or_ your unborn child." Hojo nodded at his guard and took his leave.

Aerith didn't release the breath she was holding until the two of them were out of sight. She was trembling and for a horrible moment, she thought that she would be sick. She leaned against the nearest planter and took a few steadying breaths, reminding herself that she was safe as long as she stuck to populated areas until Zack returned. With that in mind, she decided that the gardens were no longer the best sanctuary. There weren't enough people around at this time of the day. She was better off spending her time in the den, where people were constantly coming and going.

"Are you feeling okay dear?" Asked Loraine as Aerith started towards the exit. "You look a bit pale."

Aerith spared a false smile the older woman's way and nodded. "I'm okay. I think I'm going to go and read a book in the den."

"Don't let that spooky man bother you," Loraine said with a nod towards the exit where Hojo had vanished. "If he keeps bothering you, just tell one of the guards."

Aerith chuckled, somewhat relieved to hear that Hojo's attentions weren't going un-noticed by others. "I'll keep that in mind."

She walked through the exit with the intention of heading for the den but something pricked her in the neck as soon as she stepped into the corridor and she turned alarmed eyes on Hojo, who had been lying in wait for her with his guard.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, my dear," Hojo informed her.

Aerith reached inwards with the intention of using her powers against her attackers but Hojo quickly pricked her with the needle. A warm rush spread from her neck to the rest of her body and she began to collapse as her strength failed her. Paralyzed, she was helpless to resist as the Soldier lifted her into his arms and carried her, following behind Hojo with zombie-like devotion. They passed people on the way and whenever anyone looked curious, Hojo played it off like she'd simply suffered a fainting spell. Since he had a Soldier guarding him, nobody tried to stop him and Aerith couldn't speak to call for help.

_~Mother...help me!~_

* * *

"It's okay," Zack soothed the frightened survivors as he and his group finished clearing away the rubble. "We're here to rescue you! Everybody follow us out, okay? We've got air transport waiting."

Cloud put his arm around an elderly woman and some of his fellow Soldiers helped gather children while Zack directed the rescue operation. Explosions from outside made the floor shake and caused fissures to grow in the rocky ceiling. People cried out in fear and it was all the operatives could do to maintain order and keep them moving steadily. Zack was a bastion of calm in a sea of human fear, reassuring the terrified civilians with kind, steady encouragement. Cloud admired his ability to be so patient with them and he understood why Zack was chosen to lead the rescue team. The man simply had a gift for gaining people's trust and they listened to him and evacuated the tunnels with greater efficiency than they probably would have under someone else's instructions.

"Dear, you're bleeding!"

Cloud paused as the woman he was helping reached up with a shaking, gnarled hand and touched his forehead. For the first time, he realized there was warm blood dripping down his face. He hadn't even been aware of the scalp wound and he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. It's just a scratch."

Something large and heavy crashed into the ground outside and Cloud held the woman tighter and fought for balance as the earth shook beneath his feet. Zack cast a worried look over his shoulder as more rocks broke free.

"We've got to move faster," hollered Zack. "Come on folks, don't panic but don't be afraid to run, either! These tunnels aren't going to hold forever."

His words prompted the survivors to move at a faster pace. As he half-carried the old woman with him, Cloud wondered if Tifa was involved in the firefight going on outside. He guessed that she was safely staying behind at Cosmo Canyon but he had no way to confirm that and it made him worry. The voices breaking through over the communication transmission distracted him from his concerns.

"We got one of the bigguns down," announced the gruff, accented male voice from earlier. "What's going on with the rescue operation?"

Zack pulled his mic to his mouth and pushed the button as he walked alongside the line of evacuees. "We're coming out with about thirty survivors," he said, coughing a little as he inhaled some dust. "You guys just make sure those choppers are ready to take them away!"

"Roger that," answered Reno's voice. "We're keeping 'em busy for ya, Patchy. They ain't worried about who comes and goes from the Fort, right now. I don't know who the fuck that bat-winged freak is but he's tearing a few new assholes, yo."

Cloud looked up at Zack as the taller man fell into step beside him. "By the way, who _is_ that 'bat-winged freak'? Any idea?"

"Chaos," answered Zack. "I've seen him in action before. I guess you could say he's Vincent."

Cloud almost stopped in his tracks. "So _that's _what Chaos looks like."

"Don't worry about it right now, kiddo," Zack advised, "just keep your eye on the mission and watch your butt."

Tseng's voice spoke over the communications. "Yuffie, move your team out of the way. We're about to fire on the target."

"Got it," answered the high-pitched female voice. Cloud finally had a name to go with the petite ninja girl.

They made it to the surface just as the Turks unleashed a mighty volley of missiles on the remaining big WEAPON. A more impressive explosion came from the hovering airship commanded by Cid Highwind and civilians screamed in alarm as the streaking projectiles struck the staggering WEAPON.

"Don't stop," Zack shouted at the evacuees. "Keep moving! Head for those choppers over there, people!" He drew his sword and whistled to his comrades as a couple of nearby alpha weapons spotted the group and started towards them.

Cloud urged the old woman he was supporting toward one of the civilian men and told him to keep moving as he drew his weapon. He ran towards the threat with Zack and the other Soldiers in their group followed, attacking the creatures to keep them away from the civilians. He dove and rolled, coming up behind one of the Alphas as it went for Zack. The one-eyed Soldier stabbed his sword through the WEAPON's eye-socket while Cloud swept its feet out from under it.

"Good work, kid!" Zack complimented in a shout.

Cloud didn't allow himself a moment of pride. He saw Sephiroth slicing another Alpha in half several feet away and he stayed focused on keeping the enemy from reaching any of the fleeing civilians. Overhead, Chaos held one of the creatures in his arms and Cloud looked up in time to see the demon rip its throat out with his teeth. He had time to marvel at the sheer power of Vincent's alter-ego before he heard Genesis shout a warning at him.

"Duck, Strife!"

Cloud unquestioningly threw himself flat and a barrage of flaming darts streaked over his head to strike the chest of another Alpha that tried to attack him in his moment of vulnerability. It rocked backwards under the assault and Cloud leapt to the attack, his blade flashing in the sunlight as he struck the creature. Genesis landed beside him and joined in, helping him bring it down faster.

"How many are left?" Cloud gasped when the WEAPON fell. The bigger one went down in the distance and the crash of its body made the ground buckle under his feet.

"We've practically cleaned them up," answered Genesis, glancing around with narrowed eyes. "There have been losses, but it could have been a lot worse."

Cloud was faintly surprised. He really hadn't expected the battle to go in their favor, given how difficult it was to take down just one large WEAPON. Strength in numbers clearly made a difference. He saw Sephiroth help Angeal finish off another smaller WEAPON and to the north, Yuffie's group took down two more. The civilians made it safely to the waiting choppers and the fighting teams finished off the last of the enemy and re-boarded their air transport, collecting the wounded and dying as they went. The primary goal was to get the Condor residents safely to the other forts, so no attempts were made to collect samples from the vanquished WEAPONS.

* * *

It was early evening by the time they touched down in Cosmo Canyon and started sorting out who would go where. Cid and Barret had loaded a lot of the population onto the Highwind before things got really hairy and there were a lot more civilians to care for than first suspected. Rufus and Lazard reluctantly had heads together over it while the military saw to caring for the wounded and getting people fed.

Cloud stepped out of the chopper and he watched as Tifa ran into the hangar. She started toward Reno but she saw him and made a beeline his way, instead. Cloud almost laughed at the sour look Reno gave him as the barmaid hugged him.

"I was listening to the whole thing," Tifa informed Cloud as she embraced him. "It must have been terrifying!"

"Honestly, I was too busy fighting to be afraid for long," admitted Cloud. "I barely had the chance to think." He smirked at Reno and nudged her. "Uh, you might want to let your boyfriend know you're happy he's okay."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder at Reno and hurried to him immediately. Cloud fought a grin as the Turk gave him a jealous look before embracing the brunette. Obviously, the fact that Cloud was completely gay didn't stop Reno from feeling competitive. His amusement lasted until a tall, dark form crossed his path. He looked up...and up...into the glowing yellow gaze of Chaos.

"Uh...do you need something?" Cloud asked uncomfortably as the demon studied him. Zack was busy taking care of the civilians so there was no help from him. Angeal and Genesis were speaking with the medics and the other Soldiers were likewise absorbed with duties. Another tall form approached to his left and he was immediately thankful for Sephiroth's presence.

"You have our thanks," Sephiroth told the demon cordially. "If you're looking for sustenance, I'm afraid this isn't the right place."

Chaos gave Sephiroth a bored look. "You needn't worry, General. I've a better meal than your blond morsel." He turned his gaze away from the two of them and settled it on Reeve, who had just exited one of the choppers and was approaching.

Cloud looked at Reeve with a little frown and he noticed the way the older man's eyes locked with Chaos's in silent communication. A shiver passed through him as he began to realize the implications. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he suspected that Reeve was going to pay for Chaos's help in the fight, in ways he could scarcely imagine. The demon's gaze on the engineer was decidedly possessive.

"Well done," Reeve said as he approached. His compliment was obviously directed as much at Chaos as Cloud and Sephiroth. "We only suffered a handful of casualties and no loss of equipment. The battle could have taken a much larger toll."

Chaos inclined his spiked head. "I'll collect my fee when we have some privacy, Reeve."

Reeve paled a little but he nodded in agreement. While Cloud looked between the two of them and tried to figure out just what this "fee" was, Chaos seemed to shrink before his eyes. Within moments, Vincent Valentine stood in the demon's place and he staggered a little as the demonic essence faded from his body. Sephiroth nodded respectfully at him as if he'd seen the phenomenon before.

Lazard and Rufus argued over who would be going where until Reeve suggested they let Captain Highwind and Commander Wallace decide. Cloud was stricken by how alike in looks the President and the Director were and he remembered hearing that the two of them were half-brothers. Evidently, the rumors concerning their disdain for one another weren't exaggerated. Both men looked like they wanted nothing more than to punch one another but they managed to fight the urge long enough to get things sorted out.

* * *

Cid and his wife stayed in Cosmo Canyon with half of the Condor residents, while Barret and his adopted daughter Marlene went with the other half to Modeoheim. Cloud said his goodbyes to Tifa and once again, the two of them were parted. He felt a little better about it this time, since he'd gotten the chance to see Cosmo Canyon himself. He slept through the trip back and they arrived in Modeoheim in the black hours of the morning. Sephiroth shook him awake when they landed and he yawned and stretched as he waited to exit the craft.

Zack was in a rush to reunite with Aerith and he was one of the first people off of the chopper. He hurried out of the hangar while the other passengers were still getting out. Reeve and Lazard began the task of taking names and getting new residents settled in. Cloud and Sephiroth were about to go to the kitchen for something to eat when one of the guards approached from the hangar entrance. He went straight to Sephiroth with a grim expression on his face and the General stopped in his tracks to listen to what he had to say.

"General sir, we have a problem."

"Go on," encouraged Sephiroth.

"Professor Hojo's gone missing, along with the operative that you assigned to guard him."

Sephiroth raised a brow. "How long has he been missing?"

"We're not certain," answered the trooper nervously. "The last time anyone can remember seeing him was yesterday afternoon, so our best estimate is around twelve hours."

"Are any of his equipment or medications missing?"

The guard shook his head. "No Sir, it's all accounted for."

"Keep searching," Sephiroth ordered. He motioned his fellow officers over as the trooper saluted him and left to comply with his orders. "Hojo is missing," Sephiroth informed as Angeal and Genesis walked over to him.

"Missing?" Angeal repeated with a frown.

"Yes...apparently since yesterday, sometime after we left on the mission. His equipment hasn't gone missing with him but we still need him found."

"I'd be just as pleased if he _stayed_ lost," Genesis grumbled, "but I suppose we can't have him sneaking around on his own. I'll check the ruins and the bathhouse."

"I'll scout the perimeter outside," offered Angeal.

"Good," agreed Sephiroth. "Cloud, search inside the fort. I'm going to speak with Reeve about searching his data files."

They split up and Sephiroth approached the engineer and pulled him aside from his task. "Hojo has gone missing," he explained to the older man in a low voice. "Which means he must be up to something. I need you to search for any hidden data files that we may have missed in our last investigation. Scan deep and I especially want you to search for any information concerning Cloud Strife."

Reeve looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Don't misunderstand me, Cloud's a good fighter," he said, "but I fail to see what Hojo would want with him."

"Possibly nothing," Sephiroth concurred, "but he showed entirely too much interest in him and my instincts warn me that he may have done more than treat him for his lung infection. I want it ruled out, Reeve."

Vincent overheard and he came up beside the engineer and gave him a grim look. "Hojo also showed an abundant interest in Lieutenant Fair's wife. I caught him trying to drag her away to the medical wing the night the WEAPON came around. Don't put anything past him, Reeve."

Reeve nodded and sighed. "I see your point. I'll get his laptop now and start scanning it."

* * *

"Cloud, have you seen Aerith around at all?" Zack jogged over to his friend as he spotted him in the corridor leading from the gardens.

Cloud shook his head. "No. She's not in bed?"

Zack shook his head and his anxiety increased. "I've looked everywhere. I even had one of the lady MP's check the bathrooms for her."

"What about the bathhouse?" Cloud suggested with a worried look.

"Already checked there," Zack told him. "I've turned this place inside out trying to find her!"

"Damn it," Cloud gritted out. "I don't like this. Hojo's missing, too."

Zack felt a ball of lead form in his stomach at the horrible implications. He knew the Professor was too curious about Aerith. "How long has he been missing?" Zack asked through stiff lips.

"Since sometime yesterday afternoon," answered Cloud.

Zack felt a tremor of fear shake him. He didn't want to believe it but all evidence was pointing to a link. One of the gardeners even told him Hojo had visited Aerith for a few minutes yesterday, but since he had a guard with him nobody thought much of it.

"Come on, let's keep looking," Zack said anxiously.

* * *

"Have you found anything significant yet?"

Reeve glanced up from the laptop briefly and shook his head. "Nothing we don't already know. I've found most of his old records on the Jenova project and the Cetra but nothing that helps us...right...now..." He trailed off and his eyes widened on the screen as he gained access to one of the locked subfolders under the Jenova project and opened it.

"What is it?" Vincent queried, tensing in his seat.

Reeve gave a low whistle. "Well, I'll be goddamned. I've found something, but it isn't about Cloud or Aerith. "

"Well?" Vincent prompted with a frown.

Reeve looked up from the laptop and turned it around on the work desk to show Vincent the file he'd opened. "Confirmation of rumors concerning Sephiroth's parentage. I always suspected that Hojo wasn't his biological father but I wasn't quite expecting this."

Vincent sat frozen and Reeve had the feeling he suspected what he'd see if he looked at the monitor. "Congratulations, Vincent. It's a boy."

The gunman narrowed crimson eyes on the screen and read his own name on document. Hojo had covered it up for all this time but the man was too arrogant to destroy all evidence of what he'd done to his rival. It was easy to imagine him taking perverse delight in looking at the paternity test now and then, knowing that he'd taken Vincent's son away from him along with his humanity.

"I've always...wondered," Vincent admitted in a low, tense voice. His golden claw grasped the edge of the desk and wood splintered under the force of his grip. "I've always called him 'Lucrecia's child' but I never dared pretend he was mine, as well."

Reeve was suddenly aware that he might have made a big mistake, showing the information to Vincent at such a time. When the gunman stood up and abruptly turned away, Reeve shut the laptop and stood up as well.

"Vincent, where are you going?"

"To find Hojo," came the ominous response. "He's lived too long."

* * *

"Where the hell could they be?" Zack growled, at the end of his patience. He saw Vincent and Reeve walking into the den and he looked at them anxiously. "Have you guys seen Aerith?"

"No," answered Vincent, "but I can almost guarantee that you'll find her if you find Hojo." His ruby eyes were blazing and his pale features were set and cold. People moved away from him warily and Reeve looked very concerned as he watched him.

"We've searched everywhere," Cloud informed them with a frustrated sigh.

"Then Hojo has some secret nook somewhere that we don't know about," reasoned the engineer with a frown.

A woman was reading a children's book to her son nearby and Zack found it distracting. He hoped to read to his own kid some day and his heart twisted at the thought of something happening to Aerith and the baby before he could get to them. The book had something to do with butterflies and Zack listened with half an ear as the mother read about how a caterpillar transformed into a butterfly.

"I wasn't able to find any helpful information in his files," Reeve was saying. "At least, not concerning where he might be or what he's up to."

Vincent gave a meaningful shake of his head before the engineer could say more and Reeve lapsed into silence. Zack found the exchange a bit odd but his thoughts were becoming frantic and scattered.

"...And then the cocoon breaks open and the metamorphosis is finished," the mother explained to her son. "And that's how butterflies are born."

Cloud suddenly stiffened as if struck over the head and Zack frowned at him as he began to walk purposely out of the den and to the corridor leading deeper into the colony. Zack exchanged confused looks with Reeve and Vincent before following after his friend, calling out to him.

"What's up, Cloud? Did you just have an epiphany or something?"

Cloud didn't answer. He kept walking and he stared straight ahead. His behavior was a little scary, actually. Reeve fell into step beside him and passed a hand over his eyes suspiciously. Cloud neither blinked nor shifted his gaze.

"What's going on, buddy?" Zack demanded, laying a concerned hand on the blond's shoulder. "Talk to me!"

He might as well have been a breeze against Cloud's skin for all the reaction he got. Zack felt the urge to laugh hysterically as his stress and confusion reached painful heights. His girl was missing and his friend was acting like a zombie. It then occurred to Zack where Cloud's steady footsteps were taking them.

"Is it just me or is he heading toward the medical wing?" Zack muttered to the two other men accompanying them.

"It's not just you," Reeve confirmed. "I think Mr. Strife has been triggered."

"Triggered? You mean like in one of those stories where they make sleeper agents?" Zack almost scoffed at the notion but considering the things Hojo proved capable of doing in the past, the idea wasn't so ludicrous.

"Yes," Vincent murmured. "I suspect in Strife's case, he's suppressed his conscious mind so that he doesn't remember what happens to him while he's under the influence of the suggestion."

Zack shivered and gave the blond a helpless look. "Shit...so there's no telling what Hojo's been doing to him right under our noses...or what he might be doing to Aerith right now!"

"But what set him off?" Reeve wondered. "One of us must have said or done something to trigger it."

"We can investigate that later," Vincent said. "He's probably going to lead us to Hojo."

* * *

"I must say, I've underestimated you as a specimen," Hojo said with bemusement as he tried again to get past the mystical barrier Aerith had erected around herself.

The paralyzing quality of the injection he'd given her kept her from fighting him at first and he ran several tests before giving her another shot. When he pulled her blouse up and started drawing dotted lines on her torso, he told her dispassionately that he was going to have to vivisect her to study her further.

That was when Aerith's desperation allowed her to draw on hidden reserves of strength and form the protective shield. She didn't know how long she could keep it up and Hojo waited with macabre patience, chatting with her as if everything was normal.

"I can't say I blame you for objecting to what I plan to do," Hojo told her as he checked his watch. "Vivisection is never pleasant business...particularly for the recipient. Still, I can wait. Your little barrier can't hold forever, my dear."

He was right. She could already feel it weakening. Soon she was going to suffer a painful death and Zack would never even know what happened to her and their child. A tear trickled out the corner of her eye and Aerith put all of her effort into calling out to her husband with her mental voice.

_~Zack!~_

* * *

Zack stood stock-still and tilted his head to one side, frowning fiercely. "Aerith?" he whispered.

Vincent kept following Cloud and Reeve paused to regard Zack with concern. "Don't tell me you've got a trigger too," sighed the engineer.

Zack shook his head to clear it. "No, it isn't that. For a minute, I thought I heard my wife."

Reeve looked around suspiciously. "I didn't hear anything."

Zack resumed following Cloud, now feeling a strong sense of "Aerith" up ahead. He couldn't explain it but he was sure his wife had just shouted for help in his mind and Cloud was heading straight towards where Zack felt her presence. Cloud led them into the corridor leading to the supply rooms. He stopped outside the back one and stood there wordlessly. Reeve and Vincent exchanged a look and the engineer pulled his keycard out of his pocket and swiped it.

Once the door was open, Cloud walked into the room and his companions followed, paying close attention to him. He stopped near the back corner of the room and stood motionless, facing the wall. Zack and the others examined the wall, pushing aside storage units to get a clear view. Vincent ran his human hand over the surface of the wall with a frown and he eventually found a seam in it.

"I'm hardly surprised," Vincent murmured as he depressed the spot and revealed an access panel. He motioned Reeve over and nothing happened when the engineer tried his keycard. "You'll have to crack the code on this one. There's a panel door over here and it won't open without the proper input."

"How the hell did he manage to make a secret room without anybody finding out?" Zack pondered in amazement.

Vincent gazed evenly at him. "The same way he constructed his hidden laboratory under the ShinRa mansion, I presume. He enlisted some aid and it's unlikely that they're even aware they've been helping him. I've seen it all before."

"So you're saying Hojo's got his own force of sleeper agents wandering around?" Zack scratched his head. "Even the MP's Seph assigned to guard him?"

"Probably," said Vincent. "He may not have succeeded in implanting suggestions in all of them but he's obviously managed to hypnotize enough people to conduct his business undetected. Sephiroth was right to be so vigilant of him."

Reeve worked as quickly as he could, his fingertips flying over the keypad while Vincent and Zack waited.

"What about Cloud?" Zack asked with a worried frown at his oblivious friend. "He's just standing there like he's stoned. Will he snap out of this?"

"Not right away, unless we discover the trigger word Hojo implanted," answered Vincent. "We'll have to leave him here."

"Ah-ha!" Reeve said, snapping his fingers as the control panel beeped and a section of the wall slid open.

* * *

Aerith struggled to keep her protective barrier maintained but it was a losing battle. Hojo grinned in triumph when the blue-green bubble of energy encasing her began to flicker and fade and he picked up his scalpel and started probing the weakening cocoon. Aerith tried to move but her limbs were still paralyzed. The most she could do was blink and part her lips to moan in fear. The scalpel hovered over her stomach and she silently prayed for help.

There was a crash against the door leading to the stepladder outside and Hojo paused and shot an annoyed look over his shoulder at the distraction. Zack's shouts could be heard on the other side, calling Aerith's name.

"I don't know how that simpleton found my lab, but he won't stop me from finishing my work," Hojo said in a madly determined voice. His eyes were utterly soulless as he looked down at the Cetra lying on his table. "I need to learn the secret. Need to open you up and find out what gives you those powers, dear girl. This time, I'll succeed!"

It was obvious that sanity had completely deserted him and even if she were able to speak, she'd never be able to reason with him. Zack was throwing himself bodily against the heavy door, trying to break it down. It shuddered on its hinges but held as Hojo began to cut Aerith's pale skin, drawing blood and a whimper from her.

* * *

"Stand aside," Vincent ordered as he drew his gun.

Zack hesitated but when he saw the formidable weapon being aimed at the iron doorknob, he complied. Cerberus fired three rounds and broke the lock. Zack kicked the door in and immediately charged when he saw Hojo hovering over his wife. He slammed into the lanky professor with enough force to send them both crashing to the floor. The scalpel flew from Hojo's hand and Zack grabbed a handful of his lab coat and started laying into him with his fist. Hojo began to laugh. The ugly, mad sound only infuriated Zack more and he fully intended to put his fist right through the man's skull, but a moan from Aerith gave him immediate pause and he got off of Hojo and went to her side.

"Aerith? Sweetheart?" Zack saw the single, long cut in her abdomen and he placed his palm over it and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "Talk to me!"

Reeve and Vincent entered the room and while the engineer got on his satellite phone to call for security, Vincent approached the giggling heap of Hojo. The gunman reached down with his golden claw and lifted Hojo by the throat as if he were a flimsy rag doll. The professor struggled weakly in his grip, wrapping both his hands around Vincent's metallic wrist.

"Vincent," Reeve said, "Let security handle him."

"He's mine," Vincent growled, his eyes briefly flashing amber.

"I...made you...a god!" Hojo choked with a ghastly, bloodstained smile.

"Vincent," Reeve warned again, but the gunman paid him no attention.

"You made me a monster," Vincent corrected. "You killed Lucrecia and experimented on our son. Rot in hell."

The horrible, mad smile never faded from Hojo's lips even as Vincent's claw constricted around his throat and crushed his windpipe with a sickening crunch. Zack held Aerith tightly against his chest, hiding her eyes from the sight. Reeve looked away with a shaken grimace and Vincent stared into Hojo's eyes and watched the life fade from them.

* * *

Sephiroth got the call that they'd found Hojo and with a handful of MP's joining him, he followed Reeve's instructions to the hidden entrance in the supply room. He found Cloud standing by the entrance and when the blond didn't respond to his questions or touch, he ordered two of his men to take him to be examined by a doctor. When they made it into the secret room and saw the twisted body lying at Vincent's feet, it was obvious what had happened. The MP's shouted for Vincent to put his hands up as they drew their guns on him, but Sephiroth ordered them to stand down.

"B-but General...he killed your father!" one of the MP's argued.

Sephiroth stared at the corpse with detached interest. "I'm all broken up about it," he said flatly. He looked around at the lab before glancing at Aerith, who lay limply in Zack's arms on the table. "No charges will be pressed against Mr. Valentine. Hojo attempted to murder Lieutenant Fair's wife. Given his record of crimes in the past, I'd say justice was served here today."

He went to the refrigerator compartment and opened it, his lips pressed together in a grim line. He was unsurprised to find a supply of Mako, vials of Jenova Cells and several illegal medications inside. "I want a science team brought in here to conduct an extensive investigation," Sephiroth announced. "Have Mrs. Fair treated and examined. Mr. Tuesti, Mr. Valentine, I want a detailed account of what happened in here and I want to know exactly what Hojo did to put Cloud Strife in his current condition."

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Reeve told him unhappily. "Apparently Hojo's been using a method of hypnosis to implant subliminal suggestions in people's minds. Cloud was one of them and there's no telling how many staff and military personnel he got to. If we can find the trigger words we can reverse the hypnosis."

"He has to have documented all of this somewhere," Sephiroth insisted, somewhat relieved to hear that Cloud's odd behavior wasn't a medical problem. That still left the question open as to what Hojo did to him while he had him under his control. "Hojo wouldn't have risked forgetting his own codes. Go through his data files and hard files. Search everywhere he's touched."

He studied the corpse once more. "Have this mess cleaned up."

"Shouldn't we run an autopsy?" One of the MP's suggested.

Sephiroth raised a silvery brow and shot an exasperated look at the ruined mess that was Hojo's throat. "I think the cause of death is fairly obvious. Get to work."

The trooper saluted him, blushing with embarrassment.

Sephiroth looked at Zack's worried face and he came up beside him and gazed at the young woman in his arms. He saw the syringe sitting on the tray nearby and he recognized the vial of medication sitting beside it. "It wears off within a few hours," Sephiroth assured Zack. "Trust me...I speak from experience."

Zack nodded and checked the bandage he'd hastily taped over Aerith's stomach and then he lifted her into his arms and walked toward the exit. Sephiroth joined him and helped him get her up the ladder. They brought Aerith into the medical ward and Dr. White examined her right away, assuring Zack that her injury was superficial and the baby was fine.

Sephiroth entered the examination room where they'd taken Cloud and he approached his lover silently. Cloud lay on the examination table with a blank expression on his fair face. Sephiroth stroked his golden hair out of his eyes before turning away. He didn't see Vincent come into the room and he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a fissure in the stone from the brute force of his blow.

"It _is_ temporary," Vincent's low voice assured him. "Even if we don't find the trigger word right away, the daze will eventually wear off."

"If we don't discover the code, this could happen again," Sephiroth answered. "He could be in the middle of battle and the wrong word will render him helpless."

"Then keep him off of the field until we've found the information we need to reverse it," suggested Vincent. "As you said, Hojo is bound to have documented each case. It's only a matter of finding where he's hidden the information and we'll likely find it in his secret lab."

Sephiroth looked at the other man, regretting having made a scene in front of him. "I should have killed Hojo long ago."

Vincent shook his head. "The blame lies with me, not you." He walked out of the room then, leaving Sephiroth to his thoughts and concerns.

Sephiroth looked at his oblivious lover again and thought of how this could have been avoided if he'd just listened to his instincts as soon as he became suspicious of Hojo's intentions. It didn't matter that there hadn't been any incriminating evidence. A lack of evidence when it came to Hojo didn't mean a damned thing and he knew it.

* * *

"Did you tell him?"

Vincent regarded Reeve silently for a moment before shaking his head negatively.

"Why not?" Persisted the engineer. "I think it would lift quite a burden off of his shoulders to find out you're his real father, instead of Hojo."

"I think there've been enough shock revelations for today," Vincent explained with a sigh, taking a seat on the other side of his lover's desk. "When things have settled down, I'll consider it."

"Good point," admitted Reeve, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He saw Vincent's eyes change colors from red to amber for a moment and he laced his fingers together on top of the desk. "Chaos wants his payment, I suppose."

"Yes," Vincent agreed, "but you need your rest, first. He can wait."

* * *

-To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 16

* * *

Author's note: This chapter has been censored (see ch.1 author's note for explanation).

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Aerith regained full use of her body again when she woke up late the next morning. Zack was asleep in the chair beside the examination table she lay on and she stretched the stiffness out of her muscles and admired him quietly for a few minutes, grateful that he and the others had come in time to stop Hojo. She reached under her blouse and gingerly felt the spot where the professor had cut her. They must have used a cure materia or healing potion on her, because there was only a fresh, paper-thin pink scar to mark the experience. It would probably fade to near invisibility as it healed. She swung her legs over the table and touched down on the floor softly, bending over her husband's sleeping form.

"Zack," Aerith murmured, kissing him softly on the lips.

He snorted and woke up, blinking at her in disorientation for a moment before gathering his wits. "Hey there," he said with a relieved smile as he reached out and stroked her hair. "You're up and about! How do you feel?"

"A little queasy and weak," she answered, "but I'm alive, thanks to you."

Zack shook his head. "Thank Cloud, not me. We wouldn't have found you if it weren't for him."

She recalled the nightmarish events and frowned. "I don't remember seeing Cloud with you when you came for me."

"That's because the poor guy was under some sort of hypnosis Hojo put him on." Zack explained what happened to lead them to Hojo's hiding place and he told her they were investigating to find out who else he'd ensnared and what else he'd done. "Now that you're awake, maybe we can check on him and see if he's snapped out of it."

Aerith nodded in agreement, amazed at how much trouble one single man had caused. "I think I need to use the bathroom first," she said with a grimace, putting her hand over her belly.

Zack gave her a sympathetic look and got up, putting an arm around her supportively. "Maybe you should just lay down in our bunk after that while I go see Spike."

"I want to see how he's doing," Aerith insisted stubbornly. "Zack, I knew something wasn't the same with him when Hojo finished treating him for his lung infection that day. I thought I was just being paranoid but now..." she sighed.

"It isn't your fault," Zack told her gently. "We all thought we had that deranged freak under control. There was no reason to think he'd find a way around security to pull this off, Aerith. What's important now is fixing the damage Hojo caused."

"Maybe I could help," she sighed. "I can try to communicate with Cloud's spirit and find out what control word Hojo used on him."

Zack scratched his chin. "You know, I hadn't thought of that. I guess it's worth a try if you're up to it."

* * *

Sephiroth was still in the examination room with Cloud when they arrived after taking care of Aerith's needs. The General was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed. He appeared to be dozing at first but he lifted his head as they walked in and looked up at them with tired green eyes.

"Hey," Zack greeted softly. "How's he doing?"

Sephiroth looked at the blond, who still lay there quietly. The occasional blink was the only sign of animation Cloud gave. "Nothing much has changed. He does respond to simple comments, though."

"Really?" Zack approached the examination table and looked down at his friend. "Hey Cloud, can you hear me?"

Cloud nodded.

"Uh, do you know who I am?"

"Zack," answered Cloud in a soft, dreamy voice.

Zack looked at Sephiroth. "Have you tried asking him what Hojo's been doing to him? Maybe when he's like this he can remember."

"I attempted that," Sephiroth answered with a nod. "He doesn't seem able to give complex responses. All he's told me is that he has an 'appointment'. He asked when Hojo would be here earlier."

Zack shivered. "That's downright creepy. Have the investigation teams found anything yet?"

"They found research logs detailing the treatments Hojo was giving him." Sephiroth frowned tiredly at Cloud. "All evidence indicates that he was trying to accomplish an improved version of what he did to Angeal, Genesis and I."

Zack shut his eyes and swore softly, while Aerith approached Cloud and gently stroked his hair. "How far into it did he get?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "That's still up for debate. It's possible he didn't do enough to cause alterations. He may have only gotten as far as the prep work before his demise, or like you, Cloud may prove resistant to the experiments. We won't know until they can run some tests and I'm not willing to allow that until after he's come out of his trance. Can you recall what you were doing when Cloud became afflicted?"

Zack scratched his head and mentally reviewed the events from earlier. A lot of it was blurry because he'd been so anxious to find Aerith but his training helped him to focus better than average. Soldiers were taught to be aware of their surroundings and stay calm, so that they could debrief after missions with as much accuracy as possible. He used this training to his advantage and retraced his footsteps from the time he arrived back at Modeoheim to the moment when Cloud went into his trance.

"Cloud and I were looking for Aerith and we ran into Vincent and Reeve," he reviewed with a frown of concentration. "Reeve told us he'd searched through Hojo's personal computer files to see if he could find anything useful but I don't think he got a chance to scan very deep. Uh, maybe something he said set the trigger off because that was about when Cloudy zoned out."

"Try to remember what Reeve said," insisted Sephiroth. "Did he use any long or unusual words? I don't think Hojo would choose a common phrase and risk someone triggering Cloud by accident and discovering something wasn't right."

Zack wracked his brain but he couldn't think of a single thing Reeve might have said that was particularly unusual. "Sorry man, he just talked about computer files and information. I don't remember him using any unusual words. Something else must have done it." He looked at Aerith, who was gazing pensively into Cloud's blank, sapphire eyes. "How about it, babe? Do you think you can get a clue for us?"

Aerith chewed her lower lip and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'll try." She gave Sephiroth a wary look and the General gave her a nod.

"I've been aware of your heritage for some time now," Sephiroth informed her. "There's no need to worry over revealing it to me."

She nodded and Zack remembered the day she'd used her powers to heal him and Sephiroth advised him to stick with the story he made up. Aerith cupped Cloud's face and gazed deeply into his eyes as Zack and Sephiroth watched and waited. To the eye that didn't know any better, she appeared to be doing nothing more than staring into his eyes. Zack had almost expected to see green tendrils of energy or some other visible sign that she was using her powers but he supposed it was better this way, in case anyone happened to come in and check on Cloud. After a few moments, Aerith spoke.

"I'm getting something," she said with a frown of concentration. "Something about...butterflies?"

"Butterflies?" The word nudged Zack's memory and he thought back to the conversation between himself, Cloud, Reeve and Vincent just before the blond went into his trance. He remembered the woman that was reading the book to her son while they were talking and he snapped his fingers. "Maybe it wasn't something _we_ said that set him off. This one lady was reading a children's book to her kid while we were in the den. Something she read out loud must have done it."

"A children's book?" Sephiroth asked dubiously. "What word could possibly be in a children's book that Hojo would use as a trigger?"

Zack shook his head and concentrated. "I'm trying to remember what she was saying. Uh...the book had to do with how caterpillars turn into butterflies."

"What about a cocoon?" Aerith suggested, looking at Cloud hopefully. He didn't respond.

"The process of change," Sephiroth mused aloud, looking at his lover thoughtfully. "Metamorphosis, perhaps?"

Cloud blinked and his gaze focused on Aerith abruptly. His eyebrows hedged and he looked around the room in confusion. "Er...guys?"

"Cloud?" Zack asked with an excited grin. "You back, kiddo?"

"I didn't know I even went anywhere," answered Cloud in a bewildered tone.

Sephiroth stood up and regarded the blond with veiled relief. "What's the last thing you remember, Cloud?"

Cloud lowered his eyes and furrowed his brows. "We were looking for Aerith and talking to Reeve and Vincent. Next thing I know, I'm here." He raised his eyes to regard Sephiroth. "What's going on?"

"Cloud, you've been given a subliminal suggestion by Hojo," explained Sephiroth. "You happened to hear someone speak the trigger word while you were looking for Aerith and it put you into a hypnotic trance. Hojo has been experimenting on you, probably since the day he tested you for Mako enhancement candidacy."

Cloud stared at him in bewilderment. "How? How could I not remember any of that?"

"The hypnosis he used on you," Sephiroth told him. "It inhibits your memory when you're in your trance. We've just discovered the code word."

"Well, what is it?" Cloud asked.

"Meta-" Aerith quickly covered Zack's mouth with her hand before he could finish saying the word.

"If we say it out loud, you'll go into a trance again," explained the Cetra in a rush.

"Oh, right," Zack muttered, feeling stupid.

"Where is Hojo now?" Cloud asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Dead as a doornail," answered Zack with a little smirk. "Vincent took care of him when we found Aerith. Hojo lost whatever marbles he had left and he was trying to carve up my girl, here." Remembering something he heard Vincent say just before he killed the professor, Zack's eye shot to Sephiroth.

_"You killed Lucrecia and experimented on our son. Rot in hell."_

Zack tilted his head and studied Sephiroth closely. Maybe he'd heard Vincent wrong. Then again, the General did look a lot more like Vincent than Hojo.

"Why are you staring at me, Zackary?"

Zack cleared his throat and looked away. Saying anything about what the thought he remembered hearing might not be the best idea right now. He couldn't even be sure he'd heard Valentine right. His emotions had been high and Vincent hadn't been in the most rational state of mind, either. "Sorry, just thinking."

"What now?" Cloud asked.

"Now that we know the trigger word, we can work on reversing the conditioning," answered Sephiroth. "You'll need to cooperate with the medics and allow them to run some tests on you, Cloud. We need to know what Hojo did."

Cloud nodded and Aerith patted his shoulder supportively.

* * *

"We've discovered a list of everyone Hojo's manipulated," Lazard informed Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal later on that day. "We'll begin reversing the triggers immediately." He looked up at Genesis. "I'm afraid your name came up on the list, Rhapsodos."

Genesis' eyebrows shot straight up in the most open expression of surprise he'd shown in a while. "Surely, there must be some mistake. When would he have gotten to me?"

"By the looks of it, Hojo's been doing this for years, now," answered Lazard. "According to the records we retrieved, he implanted your conditioning a little over two years ago while you were recovering from wounds you received on a mission."

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Pardon me Director, but I think that's bullshit. I recall the mission in question and I had _no_ contact with Professor Hojo before, during or afterwards." Beside him, Angeal also looked doubtful.

"Oh?" Lazard looked at Sephiroth. "You should draw your sword, General."

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"Trust me," Lazard coaxed grimly.

Sephiroth shrugged gracefully and exchanged curious looks with Genesis and Angeal before drawing his masamune. Lazard looked at Genesis and scooted his chair back against the wall before speaking.

"Htoripes," Lazard said.

Genesis' eyes snapped to Sephiroth and his pupils dilated. In a swift, lightning movement he drew his crimson blade and attacked Sephiroth with it. Metal clashed as Sephiroth instinctively blocked the rapid blows with his own blade and he grunted a curse of surprise as Angeal shouted Genesis' name in shock. There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver and Angeal wrapped his muscular arms around his lover's waist and tried to hold him back, calling his name all the while.

Lazard repeated the strange word and the attacks abruptly stopped in mid-swing. Genesis stared wide-eyed and blinking at Sephiroth, then at the broadsword in his hand. He lowered the weapon and Sephiroth warily did the same with his masamune. Genesis dropped the sword on the floor unceremoniously and cast a wild, bewildered look around Lazard's office.

"What in icy hell just happened?" the poet demanded.

"Your trigger is still active," Lazard informed him. "It seems Hojo had some concerns that Sephiroth would become a serious problem, eventually. As an added security measure, he implanted a suggestion in your subconscious that will prompt you to try and assassinate him when the right word is spoken. Given how often the three of you are near one another, I suppose his logic was sound."

Genesis licked dry lips, visibly shaken despite his attempt to hide it. He looked down at his sword as if it were a snake ready to bite him and Sephiroth calmly bent to retrieve it. He handed it back to the redhead hilt-first with a confident nod of encouragement and Genesis slowly took it and replaced it in its sheath.

"That word you spoke," Sephiroth murmured, "It was my name, said backwards."

"Yes," agreed Lazard. He took his glasses off and wiped at them with a handkerchief he produced from his pocket. "The odds of anyone accidentally speaking your name backwards are unlikely enough to prevent any premature triggering of Genesis' directive."

"Did any more of us make it on that list?" Angeal questioned in a low voice.

Lazard's eyes went to Sephiroth and he nodded. Genesis and Angeal both looked at the General with faint dread and Sephiroth frowned. "And what's my programmed objective?" inquired Sephiroth.

"To kill your father."

Sephiroth didn't think the situation could get any more insane than it already was. Before he could respond to that ridiculous premise, Genesis beat him to it.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," the redhead muttered, rubbing his forehead with a gloved hand. "Hojo implanted a suggestion in my mind to prompt me to attack Sephiroth, while implanting a suggestion in Sephiroth's mind to kill _him_? Goddess, the man was even more deranged than I thought!"

Lazard hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't say anything more. I may have said too much already."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him. "Interesting."

The Director sighed. "Once we can be sure the trigger is removed, I'll explain further. It's best that we just leave it at this, for now."

"Do you know what my trigger word is?" Sephiroth asked.

"Your trigger is a condition, not a code word," answered Lazard.

"And how long can we expect to have this threat of puppetry hanging over our heads?" Sephiroth asked.

"We have experts working on it now," assured Lazard. "We'll begin with the most severe cases and work our way down. Half of the list of people Hojo manipulated aren't even among the living any longer. Most of them are current hospital staff and military operatives. Just be patient."

Genesis glanced sidelong at Sephiroth. "Well, at least with Hojo gone, your implanted suggestion is probably harmless. Strife simply does a doll impression and so long as I'm not near you, mine is probably harmless too. We'll just have to refrain from saying your name backwards when we're near one another for a while."

Sephiroth nodded but Lazard's hesitation earlier made him think there was more to his mental suggestion than killing Hojo. He'd said his "father" and his reluctance to say more about it was very suspicious.

* * *

Later that afternoon Reeve stood in his workshop with his shirt unbuttoned and his back pressed against Chaos' powerful, preternatural body. The demon ran his claw over Reeve's chest and stomach, purring with delight as he familiarized himself further with his flesh.

"You made me wait," chastised Chaos. He flicked open the button of Reeve's trousers and dragged the zipper down. "I feel...cheated."

"Wouldn't you prefer that I be at full energy?" argued Reeve softly. "I was rather exhausted by the time things settled."

"I'm feeling generous," Chaos murmured, brushing his lips over the facial hair lining Reeve's jaw. "And I've worked up a healthy appetite. I might be persuaded to leniency if you cooperate with my desires, engineer." He bumped his armored pelvis against Reeve's backside and rubbed the evidence of his desire against his ass.

"So I take it feeding isn't your only intention," commented Reeve in a low voice.

Chaos again admired the human's resolve. He could sense the underlying anxiety that Reeve couldn't quite hide, but the man wasn't allowing his fears to rule him. "I think it's time to stake my claim."

Reeve didn't argue. Of course, Chaos hadn't been ambiguous about letting him know that this day would come soon. The engineer's breath quickened but he didn't try to stop the demon's exploring hands. Chaos murmured a husky command for him to turn his head. Reeve obeyed and Chaos claimed his lips and began to feed while he kissed him. He made sure to do it sparingly so that he wouldn't drain him too quickly.

Reeve hastily reached into his pocket and dug out a tube of lubricant, making Chaos smile with amused delight. "Don't worry," Chaos assured his captive in a low, purring voice, "I had no intention of taking you dry, engineer."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Reeve muttered.

* * *

Some time later, Reeve half-lay across the desk and panted for breath, exhausted and sexually sated, at the same time. His eyes drifted shut as Chaos' tension faded and the demon sighed in satisfaction. The hold on his hips eased up and he felt those satiny lips brush against his neck, just above the teeth marks from his earlier bite.

"I look forward to doing that again soon, Reeve. You make a very satisfying meal."

Reeve parted his lips with the intention of saying something dry and witty, but even his tongue seemed exhausted and all he could do was moan faintly. He sensed a shift in energy behind him and suddenly a slim, naked mortal form was pressing against him and supporting him.

"Reeve," Vincent murmured.

The man didn't have a wide range of emotional expression but Reeve thought he detected subtle guilt and concern in that low voice. He lifted his head with effort and propped himself up on his elbows, turning to look into the troubled ruby eyes.

"I'm okay," he assured him wearily. "I just need some rest."

Determined to take it like a man, he tried to stand up. His legs immediately started to buckle and Vincent caught him and supported him before he could hit the floor. The burn in his nether region made him snarl in pain before he could stop himself.

"Use your materia," Vincent urged with a glance at the bangle around Reeve's wrist.

He was too sore to argue. Reeve activated the Cure materia and sighed as the green glow washed over him and healed his aches and pains. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm taking you to bed," Vincent told him firmly, "you need your rest."

"No," protested Reeve, "I don't want people staring and wondering why you've got to drag me to my bunk. I'll sleep here tonight."

"The floor isn't suitable," argued Vincent with a frown. "You won't rest well."

"There's a cot." Reeve nodded at the back wall, where a storage closet had been hollowed out. "If you'll be so kind as to fetch it and the spare pillow and blankets, I'll sleep perfectly fine."

Vincent sighed and gave him a level, appraising look. "Can you support yourself long enough for me to set it up for you?"

Reeve nodded, though in truth his muscles felt jelly-like. The pain was gone but the effect of Chaos' feeding was weakness and dizziness. Vincent didn't argue with him further. He propped Reeve against the desk and searched through the drawers until he found Reeve's supply of sterile wipes. He cleaned him up and helped Reeve pull his pants up and fasten them before moving away. Vincent quickly went to the closet to pull out the folded cot and set it up in the middle of the room. Reeve leaned against the desk and watched him, struggling to keep his eyes open. The only thing that was keeping him awake and on his feet was Vincent's delightful nudity-which the gunman didn't seem to notice or care about even in the chill. Reeve glanced down at the pile of clothes and body armor he'd removed from Chaos, only to find that in its place was Vincent's clothing.

"Interesting," he remarked tiredly, "I knew your clothes are designed to allow easy shapeshifting, but I never realized they changed shape according to your form."

Vincent spared the pile of clothing a cursory glance but didn't pause in his action of setting the cot up for Reeve. He covered the cot with a sheet, dropped the pillow at the top and spread the thick blanket over it, leaving it folded down so that Reeve could easily slip beneath it. With that done, he crossed the room to Reeve's desk and urged him to put an arm around his neck. Reeve did so, only because he was sure he'd fall on his face if he didn't accept the support. With Vincent's help, he got into the cot and under the blanket. His eyes drifted shut as soon as his head hit the pillow and he fought against the lure of sleep.

"I'm sorry it's not bigger," Reeve mumbled, trying to open his eyes and look at his lover. "Want to have a full bunk built into this room, so that I can...I can-" he yawned, "sleep in here permanently. With you, of course."

He felt a gentle hand stroke the disheveled hair away from his forehead. "In good time. Rest now, Reeve. I'll watch over you."

* * *

"So Hojo planted a trigger in _all_ of you?" Zack looked at his fellow officers and Cloud with a dismayed expression. "What about me, did he muck with my head too?"

"Your name didn't come up on the records and neither did mine," Angeal assured him.

Zack sighed and looked back toward the sealed base entrance, shivering a little and not from the cold. "Good. I don't think I'd want to be around Aerith if there was a chance Hojo did something to me that might make me hurt her. How long do they think it'll take to figure out how to reverse it?"

"They're hoping to find the solution within a few hours," explained Sephiroth, "until then, everyone affected by Hojo's manipulations is suspended from active duty, including myself."

Zack's face screwed up. "Seems a little extreme."

"Oh?" Genesis smirked. "Perhaps you can imagine this: we're fighting a WEAPON and someone happens to utter one of the trigger words. Observe." He looked at Cloud. "Metamorphosis."

All expression drained from Cloud's face and he started to turn and walk back toward the fort. "I have an appointment," Cloud murmured dreamily.

Genesis caught hold of the blond's jacket and held him back. Cloud continued trying to walk away but the redhead's restraining hold on him was too strong and he ended up steadily miring himself in the snow, single-mindedly moving his legs as if he thought he was going somewhere.

"You see?" Genesis announced. "The wrong word will turn Strife into a wind-up doll. Imagine him dropping his sword and marching straight under the feet of an attacking WEAPON in his single-minded trajectory."

"Enough," Sephiroth grumbled. "Metamorphosis."

Cloud abruptly stopped walking in place and looked around in confusion as he turned to face the others. "Why am I knee-deep in the snow?"

Zack raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I get your point."

"I asked a question," Cloud said demandingly.

"Quiet," ordered Genesis with an amused look at the blond, "the grownups are talking."

"Excuse me, but I happen to be-"

"Metamorphosis," interrupted Genesis coolly.

Cloud's face went blank and he turned around again. Sephiroth caught him this time and shot a glare at Genesis. "Metamorphosis."

Cloud stopped again and this time, he figured out what was happening. "All right, who triggered me that time?" He glared suspiciously at all of them before his eyes settled accusingly on Zack.

"It wasn't me, buddy." Zack chuckled with a nod in Genesis' direction. "He's your culprit."

Cloud pressed his lips together and gave Genesis a killing look. "It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is." Genesis grinned smugly. "Metamorphosis."

This time Sephiroth already had an arm around his lover, so Cloud was barely able to take a step before the General spoke the trigger word out loud and ended the trance once more. Without ceremony, Sephiroth reached out and smacked Genesis on the back of the head.

"Foul!" protested Genesis with an offended look at Sephiroth, "Zack, be a good lad and speak Sephiroth's name backwards, would you?"

Zack scratched his head in befuddlement. "Uh...htor-mmph."

Angeal quickly clamped a gloved hand over the gullible lieutenant's mouth to stop him. "_Don't_ speak Sephiroth's name backwards," he warned, "at least, not within earshot of Genesis."

Zack pulled his mentor's hand away from his mouth and stared at him. "Huh? Why, is that his trigger word or something?" When Angeal nodded, Zack looked at Genesis. "Well, what does he do when he hears it?"

"He attacks me," answered Sephiroth calmly. He arched a brow and regarded Genesis challengingly. "If it's a duel you want, that can be arranged. Are you afraid to spar with me while conscious?"

"Pft...hardly," scoffed the redhead. He reached for his sword. "I'm willing anytime you are, Seph."

Zack sighed. Seph and Gen had a long-standing rivalry and though it was generally good-natured, they were known for allowing their duels to get out of hand. Angeal was of the same mind and the big man stepped between the two of them and gave them both a disapproving stare.

"Now isn't the time. Genesis, you've had your fun at Cloud's expense and you've made your point. We can't afford to get tied up in bickering right now."

Genesis stopped and shrugged. "Whatever you say, love."

"I think we should get back inside and rest," suggested Sephiroth, easily letting the matter drop.

The others agreed and they trudged back to the fort entrance together.

"So wait a minute," Zack said as they walked, "can you guys trigger _yourselves_?"

"It doesn't work that way," Angeal responded. "They have to hear the word from somebody else or it doesn't do anything."

Cloud bit his lip and looked up at Sephiroth.

"Something on your mind?" questioned Sephiroth.

"Do you think I could get a good pair of ear plugs from the medical staff?"

Sephiroth gave him a bare hint of a smile and briefly patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

-To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 17

* * *

Author's note: I had to completely cut a scene between Yuffie and Tseng in this chapter, because it was easier than trying to re-write it to make it mild enough for publishing on this site.

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

"Aerith, if you see someone acting a little off, I want you to come straight to me." Zack held her hands and gazed into her eyes with uncommon soberness as he spoke.

They were sitting in bed together in the small bunk they shared, getting ready for bed. Aerith studied his handsome, troubled face and bit her lip, rubbing her thumbs over the larger hands that held hers. "You know I would anyhow," she assured him. "But you know Zack, you aren't around all the time."

"If I'm not around, then you go to Lazard. If he's not here, I've got a list of other military personnel I trust to take care of you, okay?" Zack lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. "I'm serious, Aerith. I know you pick up on things more than most people and I want you to keep an extra sharp eye out. If you see someone acting even a little weird, you report it to someone. Don't stick around asking questions, just go."

Aerith frowned at him, worried about the stress she sensed. "But didn't you say they found the list of everyone Hojo hypnotized?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah and the people on that list are being watched. Still, until this is sorted out I want you to be extra careful and stay on your toes for weird behavior."

She gave him a crooked smirk. "Well _you're_ acting pretty weird right now. Should I run?"

Zack didn't smile at her teasing tone and she sobered as he held her gaze and spoke again. "I'm serious, Aerith. Just humor me, okay? Maybe I'm being a little over-protective but after what happened with Hojo...the thought of someone hurting you or our kid...I can't-"

"Shh," Aerith soothed, pulling a hand free to place her fingers over his lips. He was afraid, she knew. It was scary to her as well and she supposed she couldn't blame him after Hojo nearly eviscerated her.

"I'm okay now. Our baby's okay too. I'll be careful and I promise I'll do as you ask. Just try not to worry so much, okay?" She pulled her fingers away from his lips to kiss him briefly. "You're trying to juggle too much and it isn't good for you. I worry about you too, you know."

He drew a deep breath and nodded, returning her light kisses and rubbing her arm. "I know I'm acting like a doofus," he murmured against her lips. "It's still too fresh for me not to freak out a little though."

"I understand," she assured him.

She placed her hands over his bare chest and moved her caressing lips away from his mouth and to his jaw, then his neck. She could feel the tension in his muscles and she slid her hands up and kneaded his shoulders, trying to soothe him. Feeling a different sort of tension herself, she thought she knew what he needed to relax and she smiled against the rough stubble on his jaw as she moved her lips over it and went for his earlobe. Aerith slipped her hands down over his chest again, feeling the powerful muscles under her palms. Her arousal increased and she gently pushed, urging him to lie down.

Zack got the message and amicably reclined as she wished, but he graced her with a soft, husky warning as he settled his hands on her waist and gazed up at her. "Careful, sweet thing. Don't get me too excited."

"Why not?" Aerith smiled at him and brushed her hair over one shoulder as she straddled his hips.

Zack's good eye flashed with lust and his gaze swept over her body with obvious admiration before settling on her legs. Her peach colored nightgown had ridden up as she straddled him, exposing her legs up to the hips. He stroked his calloused palms over her outer thighs and held her gaze.

"You've been through a lot," Zack whispered. "I don't want to jump you too soon."

"I'm okay," Aerith insisted, grinning with fond amusement at him. She didn't tease him, though. His chivalry was very sweet and it was part of what had drawn her to him so quickly in the first place. She leaned down and kissed him lingeringly, brushing her lips over his and combing her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Hojo tried to cut me, not rape me," she reminded him. "It was scary but it's over now and I'm not going to dwell on it."

Zack shifted beneath her and she could feel his hardness pressing against her between the layers of his sleep pants and her panties. He swallowed and slipped his hands under her gown, grazing her ribs and sides with his fingers. "You sure?"

"Don't be a goose," she teased, nibbling his ear. To prove she meant it, she dragged a hand down and slipped it under the waistline of his pants. His breath caught as she began to play. "I want to."

Zack growled in his throat playfully and rolled, flipping her skillfully onto her back and easing his body on top of hers. She squeaked and giggled softly, consciously trying to keep her exclamation of surprise down so that others in the sleeping quarters wouldn't hear it. His mouth sought out hers and muffled her laughter.

"You're a little minx," Zack breathed with a smile. He flexed his hips and sighed again. "Mm, love it when you do that, Aerith."

She returned his smile and ignored the blush she felt in her cheeks. The lingering modesty of her former virginity might take a while to fade but she felt no shame in touching him or initiating lovemaking. She shivered a bit in reaction to the chill in the air and he noticed it. He shifted and pulled the covers up over both of them. His kisses became more insistent and passionate as he lifted her gown over her head and bundled it in the corner of the bed. His hands stroked her body in all the right places, lingering just long enough on each area to pleasure and tease.

She reached up with both hands to comb her fingers through his hair and she moaned softly as he eased in, filling her deeply. She whispered his name, opening her eyes to look up at his shadowed face. His lips were parted and his brows were slightly furrowed as if in concentration. He was putting even less weight on her than he normally did and she slipped her fingers out of his hair and traced his face and mouth with them.

"I won't break," she whispered, smiling.

Zack smiled back but it was strained. "I know. That doesn't mean I shouldn't be careful, though." He moved again, in a way that made her quiver inside and caused her breath to catch. His smile broadened and he lowered his mouth to hers for a soft, sensual kiss. "Feel good?"

She almost smacked him playfully. Of course, it felt good. It felt better than good and he knew it. He just liked to hear her say it, so she obliged him. "It feels wonderful," she sighed truthfully. She caressed his back with both hands and kissed his parted lips.

Zack commenced with his lovemaking, and Aerith's whimpers and gasps mingled with his faint groans. After quite a while, his motions increased in urgency and speed. He reared back to look at her with a pained expression on his face as he grunted her name.

Aerith stroked his hair as he lowered his head to her shoulder and buried his face against the crook of her neck. His breath was hot and uneven against her skin as he panted in release and his body trembled over hers. He murmured lovingly to her and kissed her neck between gasps. When he recovered he levered himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her with a thoughtful frown. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he lifted his hips enough to slip a hand down between their pelvises. Aerith jumped a little when he started to fondle her most tender places.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without a happy, did you?" Zack purred teasingly.

Aerith responded with an unsteady laugh that ended in a soft moan of delight. Zack always took care of her needs, and she was grateful for his consideration. From some of the things she'd overheard, some other women weren't as lucky when it came to their partners.

"Too bad, I'm not sharing him," Aerith sighed, squirming with pleasure beneath Zack's hard body and skilled touch.

"Huh?" Zack gave her a puzzled smile.

"Nothing," answered the Cetra hastily, flushing with mortification as she realized she'd spoken out loud.

* * *

Reeve slept through the next day and until noon of the day after that. When he woke up, he saw Vincent sitting at his desk reading a book. He covered his mouth on a yawn and blinked his eyes groggily, disoriented completely.

"What time is it?" Reeve asked.

Vincent put the book down and turned in the chair to regard him. His crimson eyes were faintly relieved. "It's past lunch time."

"Oh." Reeve yawned again and struggled into a sitting position on the cot, letting the blanket fall into his lap. "Damn, I didn't mean to sleep in so late. I've got work to do."

"You've slept through a day and a half," informed Vincent. His pale features were carefully neutral but that spark of concern remained in his gaze.

Reeve's eyebrows went up. "Wow, that long? I'm more behind than I thought." He regarded the other man suspiciously. "Don't tell me you've been sitting here the whole time."

Vincent smiled faintly and shook his head. "I went out when needed and locked the door behind me so that nobody would disturb you. Lazard wished to speak with you but I told him it could wait."

Reeve scratched his beard and looked down at himself. To his surprise, he was clad in a pair of comfortable pajamas. Vincent must have dressed him in them while he was sleeping. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

He'd given Vincent his spare key so that he could come and go to his workshop whenever he liked. He was doubly glad he'd thought to do so now. He felt a bit slow-witted from the hard sleep and even though it put him a bit behind schedule in his work, he knew he'd needed the rest. He swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up carefully while Vincent watched. When he felt no lingering weakness or dizziness, Reeve went to the storage closet hollowed out in the back of the stone room and searched for a change of clothes.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and have something to eat," he said over his shoulder to Vincent as he selected an outfit. "Have you put any more thought into talking to Sephiroth?"

Vincent hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "I have. I've decided to tell him, now that you're awake again and things have settled a bit."

Reeve inclined his head. "I think you're doing the right thing, Vincent. The sooner the air is cleared, the sooner you can both get used to it." He selected his outfit and turned around to face the gunman, studying him pensively. "Are you okay?"

"I might ask the same of you," Vincent answered softly.

Reeve approached him and set the bundle of folded clothes on the counter next to him. He looked into the troubled ruby eyes and reached out to place both hands on Vincent's shoulders. "You need to stop worrying about me. I'm tougher than I look."

"Yes," agreed Vincent, "but-"

Reeve interrupted him with a swift kiss, effectively cutting off his argument. "No 'buts', Vincent. I entered this contract with Chaos with full knowledge of what it entailed. I won't have you tearing yourself up with guilt over it, understand?"

"If he hurts you..."

"He won't," Reeve insisted.

Vincent sighed and gazed at him morosely. "How can you know that?"

"Because he has no reason to." Reeve smiled and patted Vincent's arm. "He has a willing source of spirit energy in me and harming me would be like throwing out a perfectly good steak dinner for the hell of it."

"So you're likening yourself to a steak dinner, are you?" Vincent's lips quirked with amusement. "Do you think you're so tasty?"

Reeve grinned back, relieved that the mood had lightened a bit. "I must be, if I've satisfied that appetite of his. You don't think I rank in the steak category?"

Vincent chuckled softly, giving him one of his rare, full smiles. "I suppose you could make the cut."

Pleased with the banter, Reeve brushed Vincent's long, dark locks off of his shoulders and gave him another kiss, this time allowing it to linger. Vincent responded to it favorably and for a moment, Reeve forgot his plans to shower and eat. He was sorely tempted to put it off until later but he remembered that his lover had more important things to do than get pounded by him. He reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away, reaching for the clothes he'd set on the counter.

"Well, I've got a shower and lunch waiting for me and you have a son to speak with." Reeve studied the other man thoughtfully. "Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"The truth," answered Vincent plainly.

Reeve expected no less of him and he nodded. He admired and respected Vincent's stoicism. Hojo robbed him of the woman he loved and the son he never knew he fathered. Reeve certainly didn't expect the two of them to break out in tears and hug each other like a holiday special, but he imagined it would bring both Vincent and Sephiroth closure to discuss the truth.

* * *

Sephiroth wasn't easily found inside the underground network of tunnels and Vincent eventually came across Angeal and Genesis in the den. He asked them if they knew where Sephiroth was and Angeal informed him that he and Cloud were outside in the ruins. It came as no surprise to Vincent, really. Like himself, Sephiroth didn't like being around other people for long, with the exception of those he was close to.

He thanked the two soldiers and made his way outside, mentally reviewing how he planned to inform Sephiroth of the truth. He'd been rather cavalier when Reeve asked him how he was going to reveal the truth of Sephiroth's origins to him. It was more complicated than simply blurting out that he was his father and while Vincent wasn't one to practice long speeches, he thought Sephiroth deserved more than a curt announcement and a nod. He was still reeling over the revelation himself and he was completely unprepared for fatherhood...especially since he'd never had the chance to try and bond with Sephiroth.

When he stepped outside into the cold afternoon air, he peered around and narrowed his eyes against the harsh light of the sun. For once, the sky was clear of clouds and his eyes didn't appreciate the stab of the light reflected on the snow. He blinked, trying to orient himself to the painful glare. The security wall shut behind him with a grinding noise and Vincent walked away from the shelter entrance and into the ruins of Modeoheim. He searched with sharp eyes until he finally spotted Sephiroth outside the bathhouse with Cloud Strife. He guessed that the two of them had either just finished having a soak or were intending to go in for one.

Loathe to interrupt the private moment between lovers but unwilling to put the issue off any longer, Vincent walked up the broken pathway to the bathhouse. Cloud said something that made Sephiroth smile briefly and Vincent paused, feeling an ache at the sight. He felt so foolish to have not noticed the traits Sephiroth shared with him. A genuine smile from him was rare and usually inspired by close companions. Yes, in many ways Sephiroth was like him. Cloud noticed him approaching first and the blond's expression sobered into polite greeting as Vincent ascended the steps.

"Hallo, Mr. Valentine." Cloud gave him a nod. "If you're here for a soak, we've started the generator and the water should be warm enough soon."

"I'm not here for that, but thank you." Vincent looked to Sephiroth and gathered his courage. "I came to speak with Sephiroth...alone, if you don't mind."

Cloud exchanged a puzzled look with Sephiroth, but he didn't protest. "I'll give you some privacy," he offered.

Vincent gave him a thankful, respectful nod as he walked down the steps and away from the bathhouse entrance. Sephiroth gazed at him curiously as he approached and Vincent waited until Cloud was out of earshot before speaking.

"No need to worry. I didn't come due to an emergency situation." Vincent struggled with words as he looked at the tall, silver-haired warrior that was his son. "I came to speak with you on another matter."

"And what would that matter be, precisely?" Sephiroth tilted his head and regarded Vincent with slight suspicion.

There was no turning back now. Vincent leaned his back against one of the pillars and gave Sephiroth a level stare. "Hojo lied to you for your entire life. He wasn't your biological father."

* * *

Reeve spotted Lazard sitting with Barret and his daughter at one of the tables when he selected his lunch. Remembering that Vincent told him the director had tried to come and see him while he was out, he approached the table and politely asked if he could join them.

"Of course, Reeve," invited Lazard gracefully, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. "I was just bringing Commander Wallace up to speed on the situation here. I've been meaning to speak with you anyway."

Reeve took the invitation and placed his tray on the table before sitting down. As he sprinkled some salt and pepper over his green beans, he looked at the big, dark-skinned commander. "Have you gotten word on your people yet, Barret?"

"Yeah, Jessie and Wedge woke up yesterday but Biggs is still out. They told me he's stable though, so he should be all right. Too bad we couldn't bring 'em here with us but they were in pretty bad shape when we made it to Cosmo."

"We can arrange transportation for them when they recover," offered Reeve. "So, Lazard has been filling you in on our situation, has he?"

"Yeah, that's pretty messed up." Barret's chiseled features were grim and he patted Marlene on the shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "Makes me worry about my little girl."

"I'll be okay, Papa," Marlene said with youthful bravado. "If anybody tries to mess with me, I'll stomp on their foot and run to you."

The adults shared a smile of amusement and Reeve chuckled. "Not much frightens you, does it?"

She took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and shook her head. When she finished chewing and swallowing, she spoke up again. "Nope. I'm going to be big and strong, like my Papa."

"I have no doubt you will," Lazard said with a smile. "Not _too_ big, I hope. So Reeve, where is Mr. Valentine?"

"He's gone outside to discuss something with Sephiroth," answered the engineer.

"I see. I wanted to share this information with both of you but I suppose you can fill him in when he returns. We've found all of Hojo's files listing who's been triggered. Unfortunately, two of them are First Class Soldiers."

Reeve paused with his fork full of beans halfway to his mouth. "Which ones?"

Lazard's blue-gray eyes were intense as he answered. "Genesis and Sephiroth."

Reeve lowered his fork. "That's bad. Are you sure the other officers aren't affected as well?"

"We're sure." Lazard nodded. "Hojo intended to manipulate Zack and Angeal too, but he never got the opportunity he needed. He ranted about that quite thoroughly in his journal."

"What suggestions did he implant in Sephiroth and Genesis?"

Lazard hesitated and glanced at Marlene. Reeve frowned with understanding. This discussion wasn't appropriate for a child to overhear.

Barret noticed the wary looks they gave his daughter. "Don't you worry about Marlene," he informed them. "I don't hide nothin' from her and she knows to keep things to herself."

Marlene nodded in agreement. "I won't say anything and like you said; I don't scare easy."

"Very well," Lazard said. He returned his attention to Reeve. "If he hears Sephiroth's name spoken backwards, Genesis attacks him. Hojo implanted the trigger as a failsafe, in case Sephiroth grew to be too problematic for him."

Reeve felt a shiver race up his spine. "And what's Sephiroth's implanted objective?"

"To kill his father," answered Lazard. "Evidently, Hojo isn't his biological sire and he wanted to make sure his true father never interfered with his work." Seeing the color drain from Reeve's face, he hastily added: "Don't worry. We have no idea who Sephiroth's biological father is yet and we'll likely have his trigger removed before we discover the information. We've already purged several of the lesser suggestions. Some are ingrained deeper than others however, so we need more time. Reeve? What's the matter?"

Reeve dropped his fork and stood up abruptly. Rather than answer the director, he circled around the table and grabbed him by the arm, urging him to get up. Lazard sputtered and rose from his seat, having little choice if he didn't want to topple over from the strength of Reeve's tugging. As soon as he stood up, Reeve grabbed him by the material of his blazer and started dragging him along with him, breaking into a run.

"Stay here, pumpkin," Barret ordered his daughter as he too got up and went to follow them.

"Reeve, what on Gaia are you doing?!" Lazard stumbled along after the seemingly crazed engineer.

"Don't ask questions," Reeve grunted, "just run!"

"I demand to know what this is about!"

Reeve didn't stop but he offered a brief explanation. "Vincent's Sephiroth's father! I found the file just before he killed Hojo. He's going to tell Sephiroth the truth now!"

"Oh hell," Lazard swore. "That's going to activate his trigger."

There was no need for Reeve to drag the director along now. Lazard ran of his own accord and his longer stride soon had him in the lead.

* * *

"I've been suspecting that, lately." Sephiroth admitted it with calm, detached interest. "The director hinted as much, but he wouldn't go into details. I suppose you know who my real father is?"

Vincent nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked with the other man's. Sephiroth tilted his head and an expression of dawning comprehension began to bleed into his sculpted features. Though it likely wasn't necessary now, Vincent chose to say it out loud. "I am."

Whatever reaction Vincent expected, it wasn't for Sephiroth to reach for his masamune and stare at him with that odd, blank look in his eyes. He stopped leaning on the pillar and his body instinctively tensed. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

"What I...have to do," answered the general. His expression was troubled, as if he were fighting an inner battle with himself. He took a step toward Vincent and hesitated, swearing softly and shutting his eyes.

Vincent thought he understood what was happening and he hovered his hand over Cerberus, holstered at his hip. "He got to you," he said with certainty.

Sephiroth began to walk towards him and the light glinted on the blade of his sword. His eyes were open again and the pupils were dilated to ovals. "I have to."

Vincent shook his head and took a step back, reluctantly drawing his gun but refusing to take aim with it. It made perfect, macabre sense that Hojo would have planted a suggestion for Sephiroth to kill him if he ever found out he was his father. What the crazy bastard had evidently failed to calculate, however, was Sephiroth's mental fortitude. Most of the other victims of Hojo's manipulation reacted to their triggers without a fight but Sephiroth was clearly resisting.

"You're stronger than he realized," Vincent persuaded as he and Sephiroth began to circle one another. "You can fight his influence, Sephiroth."

The general hesitated again, shuddering visibly. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "You have to die."

Before Vincent could offer further persuasion, Sephiroth lunged at him with frightening speed. The masamune sang as it arched toward him, slicing the air. Vincent dove aside, rolling to avoid the hit and coming up on his feet. He had little time to recover before the blade slashed at him again. He threw himself backwards and he knew that the monstrous enhancements forced upon him were the only thing saving him from being cut into two pieces. He had no choice but to retaliate as one of the columns shivered and broke apart, cut through the middle by the narrowly avoided slash.

Vincent aimed to disarm, firing a couple of shots with practiced skill. Sephiroth deflected them and leaped through the air at him. There was nowhere to go except beneath the soldier and Vincent dove and rolled again, leaving Sephiroth to land behind him. Vincent felt the Chaos pushing against his constraints and he snarled and fought the demon.

_~Leave it be. I'll handle this.~_

_~Don't be a fool,~_ Chaos remonstrated, _~he means to kill you.~_

Another presence stirred, awakened by the severity of the threat and Vincent's heightened emotions. Vincent hadn't felt the lupine presence for some time and it was oddly comforting, even though it was the worst time imaginable for this demon to wake up again.

_~Hunt?~_ The simple, growling inquiry was both eager and anxious. Canine instincts made this presence loyal and protective of Vincent.

_~No, Galian. We don't hunt this one. We don't harm this one.~_

Vincent avoided another attack and he coughed as another pillar fell, bringing up a cloud of dust. Chaos and Galian beast were both straining to come forward, the former out of a desire to keep his link to the world and the latter out of a desire to protect. Vincent pushed them back determinedly, knowing that if either of them gained control, Sephiroth could be killed or maimed...if the swordsman didn't kill them first. He admitted to himself that he was fighting as much for their protection as his son's.

* * *

Cloud heard the gunfire and he turned around swiftly with wide eyes to see Sephiroth and Vincent attacking each other. At first, he assumed they must be sparring but as he watched the scene unfold, he knew something was terribly wrong. He had no idea what provoked the encounter but there was nothing friendly about the way the two men were battling. In fact, he thought it looked like Vincent was on the defensive, trying to avoid hits from Sephiroth and aiming his shots away from vital organs. Sephiroth wasn't holding back. He went after Vincent like a demon, slashing and lunging as if the gunman were one of the WEAPONS the planet had set against humanity.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Cloud hollered as he broke into a run and instinctively reached for the sword strapped to his back.

His first reaction was to protect his lover from Vincent but after observing the way it was going, he realized the aggressor was Sephiroth. He sprinted over the snowy ground hardly noticing how much faster he ran now that the Mako enhancements settled in. He didn't question his lack of fatigue as he charged up the steps and interposed his lover. His only goal was to intervene and stop the two of them from killing one another. Sephiroth's next swing came very close to hitting its target but Cloud cut in front of Vincent and blocked his lover's attack with his own sword. There was a clash of metal and Cloud's blade predictably shattered under the might of Sephiroth's masamune, but he'd successfully drawn Sephiroth's attention away from Vincent so he tossed the ruined weapon aside and spoke to the general.

"Sephiroth, stop! Why are you-"

Cloud's plea ended in a sharp gasp and a cry of pain as Sephiroth drove the masamune straight into the spot where his chest met his shoulder. The pain of the razor sharp metal piercing his flesh made Cloud forget all about trying to reason with him. Instead, he looked up into the wild, dilated eyes of his lover with an expression of agony and betrayal on his face.

"S-Sephiroth," Cloud gasped, "w-why?"

At that moment, sanity returned to Sephiroth. The wild look in his eyes vanished and he stared at Cloud with obvious shock and confusion. He shook his head, his silver hair stirring with the motion and he pulled the sword out of Cloud's body abruptly. Cloud sank to his knees and Sephiroth caught him in his arms, his lips parting to say something-perhaps an apology. Before he could speak, there was a sizzling sound and Sephiroth released Cloud and stiffened all over. His eyes went blank and he shook for a moment before toppling to the broken concrete on his face.

Cloud looked up to see Reeve Tuesti, Barret Wallace and Lazard Deusericus standing side by side a few feet away. Reeve held a device in his hand that had coiled wires snaking out from it and Cloud could see that they were connected to Sephiroth's back through a pair of pins. The engineer had tazered him. Reeve didn't offer any explanation; instead, he drew a gun from the confines of his coat and Cloud shouted in protest as he fired on Sephiroth without hesitation. To Cloud's relief, the projectile that struck his lover in the back of his shoulder wasn't a bullet, but a dart. It was a tranquilizer gun.

Lazard and Vincent hurried to Cloud's side while Reeve pulled the tazer pins out of Sephiroth's back and caught his breath.

"Just in time," Reeve panted. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"Need to exercise more, is all," Barret said. He went to Sephiroth and knelt to roll him over.

"What...happened?" Cloud asked, completely bewildered by the entire situation. He cried out as Vincent's fingers probed his wound and Lazard murmured soothingly to him.

"Easy," cautioned Lazard. "It doesn't seem like he pierced anything vital but we need to get you to a medic to be certain."

"He's bleeding heavily," Vincent murmured. "The strike may have hit an artery."

"Tell me what's happened," demanded Cloud, angry that they were ignoring him, "is Sephiroth going to be okay?"

"Sephiroth is going to be fine," Reeve assured him. "He's just sedated. Hojo implanted a trigger in him, as he did with you."

"I know all about that," Cloud grunted, "but what made it go off? Why did he attack Vincent?"

"Because Vincent is his biological father," explained Lazard. He helped Cloud to sit up and he gave Vincent an apologetic look. "If I'd known it was you, I would have told you about the conditions of his trigger sooner. It seems Hojo set it to go off if Sephiroth ever discovered the truth. His implanted objective is to kill you."

"Can it be reversed?" Vincent was amazingly calm, given the situation.

"Yes, in time," answered Reeve. "It could take repeated sessions but we can remove the trigger."

"Until then, Sephiroth will have to be placed in lock-up and heavily monitored," added Lazard.

Vincent nodded and looked down at his unconscious son. He reached out toward him, hovering his normal hand over the general's face hesitantly. In a brief, awkward gesture, he stroked the disheveled locks of hair aside that draped Sephiroth's face.

"I'll avoid seeing him until the process is complete," Vincent said softly. "My presence will only make it worse, until then."

* * *

-To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 18

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters. * _

* * *

"He's awake now and he's lucid," explained Lazard to Cloud and Angeal. "You can visit him."

"How much does he remember?" Cloud asked, his eyes going to the iron door of Sephiroth's cell.

"All of it, unfortunately," Lazard sighed. "I suspect Hojo arranged it that way to torture him as well as Vincent, in the event that the trigger went off. His hatred has never been more apparent."

Angeal frowned pensively and shifted the book in his hands. "When do you think they can start reversing the damage?"

"He's already had one hypnosis session," explained the director, "but it's going to take several to undo what Hojo did. The suggestion was implanted deep in his subconscious and like Genesis, Hojo took great pains to guard it." He looked Cloud up and down. "How are you feeling, Mr. Strife? No adverse affects from your own sessions, I hope? Is your shoulder troubling you?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm feeling fine. The shoulder's a little stiff but the doctor said that was normal for the first few days."

Lazard nodded. "Good. Just shout out when you're ready to leave and the guard will let you out of the cell. I doubt Sephiroth would attack you but if he begins to act strange, don't wait to call for someone."

Angeal exchanged a grim look with Cloud and he reached out and patted the blond on his uninjured shoulder supportively. "I'm sure it's going to be fine," insisted Angeal.

Together, the two of them approached the cell door and one of the guards unlocked the heavy bolts and opened it for them. Sephiroth was sitting on the sleeping cot against the wall when they entered the cell. He had his head bowed and he seemed to be staring at his hands as if they belonged to someone else.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud murmured, approaching him warily.

The silver head lifted and Sephiroth regarded him with shadowed green eyes. Cloud saw the veiled confusion and pain in his lover's gaze and he immediately forgave him. He sat down beside him on the cot and bit his lip, reaching out to him. To his surprise and angst, Sephiroth jerked away from him as if his touch burned.

"Don't touch me."

Cloud swallowed and looked helplessly at Angeal before responding to the whispered demand. "Why not, Sephiroth?"

The general looked at him again and uncertainty flashed across his features. "Why would you want to?"

"Stop this," Angeal said firmly. "It wasn't your fault, Sephiroth. Cloud understands and you're only punishing him by pushing him away. I took the liberty of getting your favorite book from your den." He handed the hardback book to Sephiroth, who mutely took it and held it absently in his hands. Angeal cleared his throat and shot another look at Cloud. "I'll come back to visit later. You two need some privacy."

"Perhaps you should stay," Sephiroth suggested with a sidelong glance at Cloud.

Angeal hesitated but Cloud gave him a nod. "No," he declined, "whatever you think is going to happen, I know you, Sephiroth. You won't hurt him. Spend some time together." With that said, Angeal walked to the door and called out for the guards.

When he was gone, Cloud again tried to touch Sephiroth. This time he allowed it, though he tensed as the blond rested a hand on his leather-clad knee. "You weren't yourself," Cloud said softly, "the only reason you stabbed me is because I got in the way. I know you wouldn't have done any of that if it weren't for Hojo's influence."

"It changes nothing," Sephiroth replied in a bare whisper. "I'm a living weapon. I was created to destroy."

Cloud shook his head. "That's not true. Hojo stole you from your parents. He experimented on you and tried to control you but if you were just a weapon, why would he have to go through so much trouble to make sure you wouldn't get in his way? He was afraid of you. People aren't afraid of things they can control, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth regarded him thoughtfully. "You really believe that?"

"I believe what I see. I'm not a scientist but I saw your face after it happened. It wasn't you."

Sephiroth looked as though he wanted to believe him but there was uncertainty visible in his eyes. Assured now that the madness had passed, Cloud leaned in close and kissed him on the mouth. It took a moment but Sephiroth responded-hesitantly at first and then with greater feeling. Neither of them were particularly inclined to voice endearments aloud but Cloud knew he wasn't the only one putting love into the kiss.

* * *

When Cloud left to get something to eat, he ran into Zack and Genesis on his way out of the rarely used prison area. Zack smiled and waved at him, jogging over to him while Genesis approached at a more reserved pace.

"Hey kid. How's he doing?"

Cloud sighed and cast a look back over his shoulder. "He's okay, I guess. He's beating himself up over what happened, though."

Zack ran his fingers through his sooty hair and shrugged. "I figured as much. He just needs some pep talk from his buds."

"I know you've got a golden tongue," Genesis reminded Zack, "but this time that might not be enough."

"Won't know if I don't try, will I?" Zack was undaunted by Genesis' grim attitude. "Let's go in and see him. Cloud? Try not to worry, all right? We won't let Seph do anything stupid."

Cloud nodded, comforted by the certainty in his expression. "I'm going to go and get something to eat, but I'll be back to visit him later." He had permission from Lazard to spend the night with Sephiroth if he wished and that was exactly what he intended to do. He wanted to be at his side as much as possible and it wasn't just because he wanted to support him through the ordeal. Cloud was afraid Sephiroth would try to hurt himself or worse.

* * *

"Wow. When was the last time we saw him looking like _that_, Gen?"

Sephiroth looked up from the floor at Zack and Genesis, who stood over him and discussed him as if it was a day at the market.

"I believe it was back when we discovered what Hojo had done to us," Genesis answered. He may as well have been commenting on a piece of fruit.

"If the two of you have nothing useful to say," Sephiroth said archly, "then make yourselves scarce."

"Hmm, he's grumpy after taking a dirt-nap." Zack didn't seem the least bit intimidated and he grinned at Sephiroth playfully. "I guess the cots in here aren't too comfortable, though. Think we ought to send for an extra mattress for him?"

"Only if he stops being a dick," Genesis answered bluntly.

"Did you come here just to harass me?" Sephiroth growled.

Zack sobered and closed the distance, laying a familiar hand over Sephiroth's left shoulder as he looked him in the eye. "We came here to talk some sense into you, man. You're falling back into that pit again and we don't want to see you disappear in there for good. Know what I mean?"

"Zackary, I...this is different. I acted before anyone could stop me this time."

Zack shared a look with Genesis, who had crossed his arms over his chest and was gazing at Sephiroth with brooding aqua eyes.

"Yeah, I get that. What _you_ don't seem to get is that your friends aren't going to give up on you. Things suck right now but our people are trying to fix that. You'll be good as new in no time if you keep working with the doctors and we can put this all behind us."

"The fact that he was able to influence me so strongly-" Sephiroth tried to say, but Genesis scoffed and interrupted him.

"Oh, get over yourself. From what I understand, you fought against it for a few moments. That's more than the rest of us could do. Me, I just went on a rampage like that-" he snapped his fingers-"Your lover immediately turns into a little ball-joint doll when his trigger word is spoken and everyone else Hojo influenced becomes slack-jawed idiots. If being hypnotized by Hojo makes you a weak-minded pussy, then what does that make me? Be careful how you answer that."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and struggled to think of a rebuttal to the rant. Before he could even form a coherent reply, Zack spoke up again.

"Look Seph, I don't take monsters as my best men and I don't trust monsters to take care of my kid. If-Gaia forbid-something ever happens to Aerith or I, you're one of the guys I'm counting on to keep our son or daughter safe. Understand?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly. Zack's unwavering gaze and expression of faith in him had an impact, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Genesis' observations were less kind but nonetheless meaningful. Angeal's non-judgmental, quiet support was comforting and Cloud's relentless loyalty bolstered his confidence in himself. They were all of them fools for putting so much trust in him, he thought. Regardless, he was thankful for it.

Zack smiled and winked at him, patting his shoulder before straightening up. "We're with you, so buck up, pal."

* * *

_Modeoheim, three days later:_

"With a few more sessions, the process should be complete."

Cloud looked past the scientist at the cell door. "Do you know how many more?"

The man shrugged and gave him and Reeve an apologetic look. "I wish I could tell you but we've had to scan deep with him. We can't know for certain that we've purged it until we've tested it, at any rate."

"Which means you'll need Vincent to pay him a visit," sighed Reeve.

Cloud gave the engineer an alarmed look. "That's risky."

"It's the only way we can be sure," countered the older man grimly. "We'll keep them separated. I'm sure if the trigger is still active, he will react to the sight of Vincent looking in through the window at him."

Cloud shuddered and wondered how far Sephiroth would go under the influence of the suggestion to get to Vincent. He pictured him throwing himself against the heavy iron door like a madman. "Can I visit him now?"

"Of course," agreed the scientist.

Reeve was about to join Cloud, if only for a brief visit, but his tracking alarm began to beep rapidly. He stopped in his tracks and pulled it out, flipping the device open and studying it with a frown.

"Excuse me, Cloud. I have to go and check on my equipment. Say 'hello' for me, will you?"

"Okay." Cloud went into the cell and Reeve heard him speak softly to the general.

With a sigh, the engineer left the holding cell area and went to his workshop. Vincent was in there, reclined on the cot and reading through Reeve's journal.

"Am I a good author or what?" Reeve questioned with a smile as he got his scanning monitor out of one of the cabinets and set it on his desk.

Vincent shrugged. "I suppose I've read worse."

Reeve winced. "Ouch. You could have been a little less brutally honest."

Vincent favored him with a brief smile. "I thought it was a compliment."

Reeve powered up the device on his desk and noticed that Vincent was more than halfway through the journal already. "So has it helped explain everything you've missed?"

Vincent nodded. "It does." He looked at the engineer thoughtfully. "I didn't realize you've felt this way for so long. I wish you had told me."

Reeve felt his face heating up and he swore softly. "Is it that damned obvious in my writing?" He'd never intended to write a bloody sonnet to Vincent every time he mentioned him in the journal but apparently, it came out that way against his will.

"If you hadn't told me how you felt after I awoke, I might not have noticed it," Vincent informed him. "I suppose anyone else reading this would just assume you had fond feelings of friendship for me."

Reeve relaxed a bit. "As long as I don't sound like a lovesick fool through the entire thing, I suppose it's all right." He was about to say he was writing the journal to preserve history, not to write a smut saga. The activated screen of his scanner caught his attention though, and he narrowed his eyes at the digital map image.

"That shouldn't be possible."

Vincent put the journal down and got up to come to his side. "What?"

"This thing's trying to tell me there are life readings in Midgar." He tapped the screen dubiously. He'd programmed the satellite scanner to do a broad sweep of each continent every few hours. Sometimes it took more than one pass to pick up any human life signs but he thought this would have shown up long before now.

Vincent looked at the screen with a frown. Indeed, the satellite map image on the screen showed perhaps a half-dozen blips of light within the confines of Midgar. They flickered off briefly before returning. "Could it be a glitch?"

Reeve pressed his lips together and restarted the device, wondering the same thing. "If it isn't, then it means there were still survivors there when we evacuated and we left them behind. Why didn't I get life readings before then?"

"Couldn't the old Mako reactors be interfering with it?"

The scanner powered up again and Reeve pressed a sequence of buttons to hone in on the signals it was still getting. "You have a good point," he conceded. The blips were still there. "Oh god, we abandoned them."

"You had to evacuate Midgar in a hurry," reminded Vincent, "and from what I understand, you didn't have these scanners at the time."

"It doesn't matter how they got there or how long they've been there," Reeve sighed. "I'll send the word out for a search and rescue."

* * *

"But my trigger isn't a problem unless I'm near Sephiroth," Genesis argued as Angeal dressed himself in body armor and checked his weapons. "You may need me."

"Genesis, if someone triggers you, you could drop whatever you're doing and go wandering off looking for Sephiroth," pointed out the bigger Soldier. "I can't spend this mission worrying about your sense of awareness. It's just a rescue mission so Shiva willing, there won't even be any combat."

"Exactly!" Genesis was clearly growing more frustrated by the moment. "We're just picking up a few stragglers, so what harm is there in my going with?"

Angeal looked at him and fought a smile. "I just told you."

"For the love of… _who's_ going to say Sephiroth's name backwards? You're being paranoid."

Angeal sheathed his buster sword and reached out to put his hands on the other man's shoulders. "I know you're feeling stir crazy right now, but until your trigger is purged, orders are for you to stay under observation, like Sephiroth. You know you two are a special case and it's going to take more to put you in the clear again."

Genesis sighed. "Fine. I'll sit here in this dank cave like a bat."

Angeal's smile broke free and he caressed Genesis' jaw with his fingers. "I'm sorry. When the problem is rectified, you and I can go on a flight together... just the two of us, okay?"

Genesis shrugged, somewhat pacified by the promise. "Watch your ass or I'll kick it for you."

* * *

"I have to go on a rescue mission." Cloud felt like he was rubbing it in Sephiroth's face but he wasn't about to lie to the man. "Reeve found some life signs in Midgar. So far he hasn't picked up any signals from WEAPONS near the area so with any luck, it'll go smoothly and quickly."

Sephiroth nodded. "No need to look so uncomfortable, Cloud. It isn't as if I'll go anywhere while you're away." His lips twitched with a brief, dry smirk.

Cloud relaxed a little; glad to see his lover was trying to indulge in a sense of humor. He'd been so moody and withdrawn at first but that was improving day by day. He didn't like to toot his own horn but Cloud liked to think his presence had something to do with it.

"Do you need me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"No," answered Sephiroth, "just... be careful."

Cloud smiled softly. It wasn't exactly a passionate endearment but it was enough for him.

* * *

"I can't believe there's still people there," Zack said with a shake of his head as he boarded the aircraft and took a seat between Cloud and Angeal. "I wonder what happened? I mean, could they be leftover Deepground operatives? Maybe they were trapped and couldn't join the evacuation after those freaks started coming up from under the city. What do you guys think?"

Cloud shrugged helplessly. "I don't know anything about Midgar except what I read in books when I was looking into joining SOLDIER. I wasn't there, remember?"

"I think there's a possibility we could be going to retrieve old enemies," Angeal said with a set jaw. "In which case, they'll probably stand trial for crimes against the planet and humanity."

"Like Hojo, Scarlet and Hollander did?" Zack said with an ironic lift of his brows.

Angeal grimaced. "They were indirectly responsible true, but Deepground were the main antagonists that put the world in the state that it's currently in. Scarlet is the only one still alive of the three of them, and she's President Shinra's problem now."

"Guess that makes sense," Zack sighed grudgingly. "I sure would have liked to see them pay for their part in it though. Hojo should have been stuck in a cell this whole time, like Sephiroth is now." It seemed even the light-hearted lieutenant had learned to take things personally, after what nearly happened to Aerith.

"He got what was coming to him in the end," Cloud reminded.

Zack grinned sharply and nodded. "He sure as hell did. So Cloud, you sure you're head's all cleared up? No more trigger?"

"That's what the science team said," shrugged Cloud.

"Hmm. Metamorphosis."

Cloud glared at him. "They've already tested it. The trigger's gone."

Zack chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair. "Don't get mad, kid. I just wanted to be sure, in case things get hairy when we pick these people up. Can't have you zoning out on us, you know?"

Cloud sighed and looked out the window as their chopper began to lift off. The sister chopper accompanying them finished loading passengers and soon followed. "I hope it isn't Deepground members," he said.

"Agreed," Angeal said. "I'd rather not waste the fuel and man-power rescuing those animals, let alone put our people at risk in the process. They could have regular civilians with them though, so we can't ignore the life signs."

"I'm going to go check on Reeve and see how many blips he's picking up," Zack said once they were in the air.

He unbuckled his safety belt and got out of his seat. He found Reeve in the back of the craft with Vincent. The scanner monitor was in his lap and the two of them were speaking softly to one another. Zack hesitated, noting how intimately close their heads were to each other's as they spoke. By now, he was aware of the nature of their relationship and he felt like he was intruding. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat as he approached and they both looked up at him inquisitively.

"Sorry to bug you," apologized Zack, "I just wanted to check on the scanner. Reeve, I don't suppose you've got any way of telling the difference between normal humans and uh... enhanced ones with that thing, do you?"

"No, I haven't perfected it to the point where I can do that yet," answered the engineer. "What would I need..." he trailed off with a look of dawning comprehension. "Deepground. Of course! Why didn't I think of that possibility?"

"Maybe because you didn't want to," Zack suggested. "I don't want to think about it either but we could be on our way to rescue some of them, right? How long could normal civilians survive on their own in Midgar, after how trashed it was?"

"Normal civilians have been rescued from other 'trashed' communities," Reeve argued.

"But how many of them had a bunch of broken Mako reactors surrounding them?" Vincent spoke up. "The conditions in Midgar aren't likely to be conducive to a regular human's survival for long."

"I'll grant you that," Reeve sighed. "But considering that this is the first time I've gotten any life readings from Midgar since I began scanning all of the cities and communities, I wonder if some wandering survivors recently stopped in there for shelter. They could have come out of the wilderness."

"How likely is that?" Vincent inquired. "You said yourself that the few times you've found signs of human life outside of cities, they've been quickly snuffed out."

"I don't often scan the wilderness areas, for that exact reason," Reeve explained, "but that doesn't mean that a group of survivors couldn't have made it from one town to another before being found by a WEAPON; especially if they had vehicles to travel in."

Zack felt pity for the engineer. Reeve was clinging to any possibilities that wouldn't mean Deepground activity and he really couldn't blame him. "Maybe," he agreed slowly, "but we need a plan of action if you're wrong."

Reeve rubbed a hand over his eyes and nodded. "Yes, we do. I'll contact Lazard at the base and discuss the matter with him."

* * *

"Director, there's a possibility that we could find surviving Deepground operatives when we touch down in Midgar."

Lazard was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. "You're sure?"

Reeve glanced sidelong at Vincent, who waited in polite silence. Zack had already gone back to his seat near the front of the cabin. "Yes, we can't rule it out. With any luck, we'll only find normal civilians but we have to be prepared."

There was a heavy sigh. "If the life signs you're picking up are indeed coming from Deepground operatives, your orders are to have them executed right away."

Reeve pressed the satellite phone harder against his ear and frowned. "Could you repeat that last sentence, Director?"

"They are to be executed," obliged Lazard without hesitation. "The planet is angry enough as it is, without leaving the ones responsible for waking Omega alive to plot further. Exterminating them might even put humanity back in Gaia's good graces."

Reeve could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Or Gaia might throw in the towel on humanity altogether, if we resort to culling our own kind without so much as a trial."

"Those creatures aren't 'our own kind', Mr. Tuesti. They are abominations and we have to be rid of them."

"Abominations like our Soldiers?" countered Reeve. "I don't exactly harbor warm fuzzy feelings for Deepground either, but the process that created them was a jacked-up version of what was done to members of SOLDIER, if you recall. If we kill them, where does it end? Will we have to move on to kill our own operatives?"

"Members of SOLDIER aren't the same," Lazard said stubbornly. "The Deepground insurgents are twisted and desire only to end all life on the planet. You know this, Reeve. My order stands firm. I won't have the risk of another incident making life even more abysmal for the survivors of this world. Remember Reeve, there are thousands of innocent people to think of."

Reeve closed his eyes and nodded. "Understood. I'll contact you with an update as soon as we can assess the situation." He ended the call abruptly and stared straight ahead, aware that he had a dumbstruck look on his face but unable to conceal it. He felt Vincent's eyes on him and he turned to look at the other man, struggling for words.

Vincent evidently heard enough of the conversation to guess why Reeve looked so devastated. His eyes held the engineer's as he spoke. "Wait until we know the situation. You can decide then."

"I can't murder people in cold blood," Reeve said. "Vincent, I've done things in the course of my employment with ShinRa that I'm not proud of, but murder has never been one of them."

"You only have to give the order," reasoned the gunman.

"It would be the same as shooting them myself."

Vincent considered the dilemma for a moment. "Then I'll do it. I'll make their deaths quick and clean. You don't have to have any part of it."

Reeve stared at him. "I can't use you as an assassin, Vincent."

"Are you forgetting that I was once a Turk?" Vincent's pale lips quirked, "and in those days, dark dealings were commonplace for the organization. Better that I take on an old role than allow you to be forced into one that doesn't suit you."

"So you can have fresh blood on your hands?" argued Reeve with a shake of his head, "I won't do it."

"You may have no choice." Vincent's tone was dark. "Do you really believe you can give the order?"

"That depends on what we find when we get there," Reeve sighed. "It's far easier to order the death of aggressors than it is to execute someone who's not a threat."

Vincent sat back in his chair and looked ahead. "We'll see."

* * *

"I'm loathe to do it, but I'm afraid we'll need to split up," Reeve informed his teams after touching down just outside Midgar and disembarking from the aircraft. "The life readings aren't all concentrated in one sector, so we'll divide our forces and search individually, where I'm getting the readings. Remember to keep communication open and if anything goes wrong, everyone is to meet back at the gate."

"What's the order if we find Deepground operatives?" Angeal queried.

Reeve hesitated for a moment, sharing a silent look with Vincent. "Capture them and bring them back here to await further orders. Bring all survivors here to the gate, while we're on the subject. We want to board them onto the transportation fast, before a WEAPON comes poking around."

Angeal nodded and the teams assembled. Zack gave Reeve a concerned look as he led his team away and the engineer knew he could read the anxiety on his face. He could only hope the lieutenant couldn't guess why he was anxious. Zack Fair was great in a fight but he was too honorable to slay a helpless opponent. Most of the Soldiers were, in fact. Reeve sighed heavily and a part of him hoped that if there were Deepground operatives in the ruins, they'd put up a fight just so nobody would have to act as executioner.

* * *

Cloud hopped over more rubble and motioned the others to follow. He was torn between a feeling of pride and anxiety over the decision to allow him to lead his own team and he wanted to be sure he didn't screw up. They were in the remains of Sector six, tracking down one of the life-signs detected by the scanners. He looked around in bemusement at the shadowy ruins. It appeared that there was once a playground here. There was a broken swing set to the west and closer to the far exit to the next sector was a slide made to look somewhat like a cat's head with the tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"I'm getting the reading up ahead and to the right," announced one of the scientists in a hushed voice.

Cloud nodded and drew his sword. He motioned the other fighters in the group to follow him and cautioned the medics and science team to stay behind and wait. Taking up the lead, he peered ahead for signs of movement and carefully made his way through the smattering of rubble and shrapnel. He picked what he thought was the easiest route, more for the sake of the MPs in the group that didn't have the benefit of Mako enhancements to aid their senses. He saw movement near a big pile of scrap metal and he decided to take the risk of calling out. He didn't want to alarm a civilian by pouncing on them, after all.

"We're here to help," Cloud called to the unknown person. "Don't be afraid, all right?"

There was a faint shuffle but he received no answer. Cloud turned to look at his fellow soldiers and he whispered an order for them to cover him but hang back. They drew guns and complied, waiting while he crept further in towards the source of the movement. Cloud saw another flash of motion as he circled around behind the pile of debris and he wielded his blade quickly, bringing it out before him in a defensive maneuver as someone cried out and rushed at him. There was a clang as something metallic struck his sword and Cloud was surprised to see that the object was brandished by a boy-perhaps twelve or thirteen years of age.

Hazel eyes stared up at him with fear and the boy lifted the object again. Cloud recognized it as a pipe and the blond quickly blocked the next attempted attack and knocked the makeshift weapon out of the boy's grip. Tangled, disheveled brown hair fell partially over the kid's eyes as he stumbled backwards. He tried to turn and run but he suddenly swayed on his feet and moaned. Cloud dropped his sword and lunged for the boy, catching him before he could fall to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Cloud asked as he lifted him into his arms. The boy's eyes were glazed with hunger, fear, and weakness as he struggled to focus them on his face. Cloud could feel how slight his frame was and he immediately lowered him to the ground and turned to whistle at his companions, motioning them over.

"Here," Cloud offered as he reached for his canteen and freed it from his belt. "Not too fast. Try to drink slow."

The boy reached for the container with trembling hands as Cloud unscrewed the cap and offered it to him. Despite his warning to take it slow, the kid gulped at the water desperately and he ended up gagging. Cloud helped him sit up and he patted him on the back as he coughed.

"That's not drinking slow," he chastised with a little smile. "Try sipping it."

The MPs stood aside for the two medics as they hurried forward to look at the civilian. Cloud assured the boy softly that they wouldn't hurt him as he looked up at the man and woman warily. The kid cooperated, possibly because he was simply too weak to put up a fight as they checked his pulse and temperature. The lady medic cleaned his dirty face and hands off as best she could with some sterile wipes from her kit and the man felt around his glandular areas for swelling.

"He's malnourished and dehydrated, but there's no sign of injury or fever," reported the woman. "We should take him back to the gate and give him something to eat."

Cloud nodded and when the boy shrank away from them and shook his head, he tried to soothe him. "Nobody's going to hurt you. We're here to take you and the other survivors here to a secure shelter."

The boy looked at him for a moment, studying his face. He finally nodded and when Cloud tried to lift him and carry him, he shook his head. "I can walk," he insisted in a ragged voice.

Cloud gave him a dubious look but he had to admire his determination. He nodded and retrieved his sword, ready to help the boy if he looked like he might collapse again. "You keep it," he offered when the boy tried to hand his canteen back to him. "I'll bet you haven't had fresh water in a long time."

"Thanks," the boy said softly. He took another drink.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked, solicitously slowing his steps as the kid struggled through the rubble.

"D-Denzel," the civilian answered. He tripped and blurted a soft curse as he started to fall. Cloud caught him by the arm long enough to help him regain his balance and he gave the blond a sheepish look of gratitude.

"I'm Cloud," offered the blond. "We have other Soldiers and MPs searching for the rest of you. We'll get you all fed, cleaned up, given medical attention. You're safe, now."

Denzel blinked at him. "Soldiers? Like the special force kind?"

Cloud smiled a little and nodded. "That's right." He saw a bit of himself in the boy and remembered having a similar reaction when Sephiroth and the others rescued the survivors in Nibelheim.

"You've got a funny accent," Denzel observed. "Where are you from?"

A couple of the MPs chuckled softly and Cloud smiled again, un-offended. "Nibelheim, originally. It was a village at the base of Mount Nibel."

"Oh," Denzel nodded, "I've heard of it in geography class. I mean, before all this happened."

"How many of there are you?"

"Only six, now." Denzel looked up at him. "There used to be nine."

"Where are your parents?"

Denzel lowered his head and grimaced. The action answered Cloud's question without the need for words and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry."

"They were crushed in a building," Denzel sighed. "I guess they're better off."

Cloud had no answer for that. It was a more merciful death than most but that didn't make it less tragic.

* * *

Reeve was already there with his team when Cloud and his group returned to the gates of Midgar. There were three civilians there with the engineer's group. One of them was a middle-aged man, who might have once been portly, but he'd lost weight rapidly and now his skin sagged in places. He had a yellowish tint to his complexion and one of the medics was shaking her head as she examined him. Cloud's sharp ears heard the word "jaundice" whispered from her mouth.

The other two survivors were female; one adult with chestnut hair that fell to her mid-back and was gathered away from her face in a high, thick ponytail. The other was a girl with collar-length, layered hair of the same color. The younger one didn't look like she could be much older than ten and she lay in the arms of the older woman. Cloud guessed them to be siblings, judging by the similarity in their looks and coloring. The adult wore a pair of wire-framed glasses and there was something wrong with her left eye. She held it shut as she stroked the younger one's hair gently. Cloud frowned when he saw that her left arm appeared to be made entirely of metal and he wondered if it could transform into a gun like Barret's.

"She's one of them," Vincent said with a nod at the young girl.

Reeve stared at her and shook his head. "She's only a child."

Denzel hurried over to his fellow civilians and the woman greeted him with relief and reached out to take his hand. While he sat down with the others, Cloud approached Reeve and Vincent with a question in his eyes.

"How long have they been here?"

"It seems they were prisoners of Deepground," answered Vincent, his eyes staying on the little girl. "They were meant to be sacrifices to Omega like the other civilians rounded up, but the Awakening occurred before their turn came around. They were forgotten and after the fall of Omega, they were trapped in Sector Zero until they dug their way out. The woman seems to be their leader."

"What did you mean when you said 'she's one of them'?" Cloud asked, his eyes straying to the girl in question. She was wearing an odd sort of uniform that appeared to be made of some stretchy, black material. Three neon-blue strips of glowing material ran parallel of each other down the torso and her shoes likewise had the same luminescent spots on it.

"She's a Deepground operative," clarified Vincent. "A Tsviet, if her uniform pattern is any indication."

"What's a 'Tsviet'?" Cloud frowned in confusion.

"High ranking members of the operation," answered Reeve. He was still staring doubtfully at the girl. "Much like Soldiers First Class. They advance through combat to the death. Vincent, I think you're wrong about this one. A child like this couldn't possibly be an agent, let alone a Tsviet."

"Then explain the uniform," argued the gunman, "and the power signature I'm sensing from her."

"She doesn't look very powerful to me," Cloud murmured with a studious glance at the girl. "She's barely conscious."

"She may be weakened, but there's power within her," insisted Vincent. His ruby eyes shot to Reeve. "The question is: what will we do?"

Reeve shook his head. "Do? Against a little girl who happens to be wearing a Tsviet uniform and gives you a vibe? How do you know she isn't just suffering from Mako poisoning? What if her clothing is borrowed?"

"How would they alter it to fit a child, if it weren't already made for her?" countered Vincent. "You need to make a decision, Reeve. If the order is to be carried out, it must be done quickly and mercifully."

Cloud stared at both of them. "What order?" He had a dreadful feeling in his bones but he didn't want to believe his suspicions. At that moment, Angeal returned with another civilian and he helped him over to the others before approaching Cloud and the others to join the discussion.

"I haven't found signs of any further activity," he reported. "If there's another survivor out there, they must be in the sectors Zack and his group are searching." He noticed the tension between the three of them and he frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Reeve began to look quite world-weary and he ran his fingers through his dark hair before answering. "I have direct orders from Lazard to execute any Deepground agents we find here."

Cloud's mouth fell open and Angeal looked mildly surprised. "I admit I wasn't expecting something so abrupt, but a criminal's life isn't worth the risk of more innocents being lost."

"Speaking of 'innocents'," Reeve said tersely, nodding in the direction of the alleged Tsviet, "there's the culprit we're supposed to execute."

Angeal turned to look at the subject and he quickly looked back at Reeve with disbelief stamped on his chiseled features. "The little girl? No, there has to be a mistake. Deepground never recruited children to fight for them."

"Test her bio signature then," Vincent suggested, "you have the equipment for it."

Reeve grimaced and waved one of the scientists over, murmuring and order in his ear and nodding at the girl. The man nodded and opened his kit, digging around for a Mako detection scanner before approaching the girl and the woman who held her. The woman and the other civilians looked at him warily as he activated it and hovered it back and forth over the girl. The lights on the device lit up brightly and he looked over his shoulder to give Reeve a grim nod.

"It can't be," Reeve muttered, shaking his head. "Someone that young... why would they-"

"You know they had no compunctions over getting whatever edge they needed," Vincent reminded him. "The only thing left to do is decide whether to carry out the order. If you can't do it, we could abandon her here to fend for herself and she'll likely eventually die. I doubt she's in the condition to recover on her own."

Reeve stared at him as if he didn't recognize him and Angeal pressed his lips together, obviously troubled. Cloud could hardly believe what he was hearing. He purposely drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground before crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. He gave them each a level stare as they looked at him.

"I won't do it. Find someone else."

Reeve averted his gaze, looking ashamed. "Angeal?"

Angeal turned to consider the girl before shaking his head and likewise relinquishing his Buster Sword. "I agree with Cloud. This isn't a casualty of war; it's a helpless prisoner. She at least deserves a trial."

Reeve nodded as if he expected no less of either of them. Zack returned with the last civilian and while the medical team nursed the woman's head injury, he jogged over to the group. His lighthearted expression faded when he noticed that both Cloud and Angeal's swords were impaling the dirt. He looked at Reeve's stricken face and Vincent's grim one and he scratched his chin.

"Okay, I give up. What's with the game of 'stare down' you guys have going?"

"The Director wants us to kill that girl," Cloud said with an angry gesture towards the potential murder victim. "I won't do it and neither will Angeal."

Zack raised his eyebrows. "That teeny little kid? What the hell for?"

"She's a Tsviet," answered Vincent impassively.

Zack stared at him as if he'd sprouted the heads of all his demons at once. "Bullshit."

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Reeve said in a tired voice, "but whatever their reasons for recruiting someone so young, the... the child is... one of them."

"But look at her!" Zack waved his arm in the girl's direction and the civilians huddled closer together and whispered to each other, beginning to understand that one of them was in danger. "She couldn't hurt a fly in her condition! You're just going to kill her, without a trial?"

"Listen to me, all of you," Vincent hissed, commanding their attention. They quieted down as he went on. "Callous though it may seem, Director Lazard is thinking with his head and putting the safety of thousands of survivors above the fate of one individual. It would be kinder to end it quickly. Otherwise, you can cover it up and leave her to die a slow death, alone. Which is the better option?"

Reeve swallowed. "I've heard your son say something quite similar about the fate of civilians before," he informed the gunman, "it's even harder to hear it coming from you."

"The truth is often brutal, ugly, and unfair," Vincent replied, "but nevertheless the truth. Would you risk the entire colony for the sake of one person, Reeve? Would any of you?" His eyes swept the group and he didn't seem to hear the frightened whimpers from the civilians behind him.

Reeve's face spasmed with pain before he lowered his head and nodded. He began to reach into his coat for his gun and his hand trembled. "I can't ask any of you to do my dirty work."

Vincent reached out and caught his arm quickly, before he could complete the gesture. The gunman shook his head and his eyes flashed amber for a moment. "No. You won't be the one to do this, Reeve." He briefly caressed the engineer's arm in silent support before letting go of it and drawing Cerberus from its holster.

Reeve stared after him speechlessly, his throat working. Cloud was frozen to the spot and Angeal seemed just as stunned as Vincent approached the civilians purposefully. Zack regained his wits first and he shouted in protest.

"No! It can't be allowed! This is murder, dammit!" Zack started forward and Reeve snapped an order to the other MPs through stiff lips. They surrounded Zack and restrained him as best they could. His adrenaline combined with his enhancements made it impossible for ordinary men to measure up to the task and Zack stubbornly pressed forward, dragging five grown men along with him. "Stop it, Vincent! You don't want to do this!"

Denzel tried to intervene and when other MPs held him back, he screamed accusingly at Cloud in his parched voice. "You said we could _trust_ you! Why won't you _do_ something?"

Cloud felt himself slowly reaching for his sword. Could he stand by and watch an ally kill a helpless girl? He noticed Angeal tensing beside him and Zack was still valiantly struggling against the growing pile of bodies trying to hamper his movements.

* * *

Vincent ignored the sounds of the struggle behind him and he blocked out the frightened faces of the civilians as he took aim at the girl's head. The woman cradling her stared up at him with her one good eye and before he could pull the trigger, her bio-mechanic arm lifted and a panel opened with blurring speed, flicking something into the metallic hand. Vincent narrowed his eyes as the woman aimed her own gun between his eyes. The weapon was evidently part of her arm and they'd failed to notice it when they retrieved her.

"I'll kill you if you try to fire on my sister," the woman warned.

The girl opened her eyes at that moment. "Sh-Shalua?" Her voice was soft and confused. She looked up at Vincent and he froze, his lips parting. Her expression of confusion grew. "I... think I know you," she murmured to him.

Vincent's arm felt like a lead weight and he lowered Cerberus slowly, tilting his head. It couldn't be... but he saw it. There was no mistaking the recognition in her eyes, nor the familiar expression on her youthful face. He found it difficult to breathe suddenly and he holstered his gun and whirled away. He lost his nerve completely and he knew nobody else would take his place in the role of executioner.

"Find another way," he said roughly to Reeve as he stalked past him and the others without a glance. His feet moved mechanically toward the city exit, where the helicopters waited outside.

* * *

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment. Zack stopped struggling abruptly to watch Vincent go by, with a comical look of confusion on his face. Cloud and Angeal both stood as still as statues, also watching the gunman's retreat. Denzel broke free of his confounded captors and dove toward the girl Vincent nearly shot, covering her body protectively with his own. Reeve stared between his retreating lover and the woman who kept her gun trained on his back with grim determination.

"What was that about?" Zack asked, breaking the spell, "I didn't think that guy could get any paler but he looks like a ghost."

"I've got no idea," Reeve said sincerely. It was the strangest behavior he'd ever seen from Vincent-and that was saying something. He looked at the woman and sighed. "Do you know what your sister is?"

"She's a victim of circumstance," answered the woman. "Deepground kidnapped her when she was a child. She's _not_ one of them anymore and it isn't her fault."

Reeve pondered the woman's words. "How can you be sure?"

"I know my sister. Yes, she's been altered but she's not a threat! She has to have Mako infusions just to live. You can't kill her over something she can't help."

Reeve looked at the others and saw agreement on most faces and uncertainty on others. He felt a weight lifting from his shoulders but he didn't dare relax too soon. He reached for his satellite phone and the woman took aim at him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

Reeve shook his head at the MPs who had trained their guns on her, silently ordering them to stand down. He slowly produced the phone and showed it to her. "I'm finding another way. Shalua, is it? I'm just going to make a phone call and explain the situation to the man in charge. He's reasonable. I'm sure something can be worked out that won't result in anyone being killed."

She gestured with the gun but kept it trained on him, her one open eye suspicious behind the frames of her glasses. "Go ahead."

Reeve dialed the correct number sequence and put the phone to his ear. "It's Reeve," he said when Lazard answered.

"What did you find?"

"Six civilians," answered the engineer. "One of them is a _former_ Deepground agent."

"I see. Did you get rid of the threat?"

Reeve shook his head. "There isn't one. It's a child, Lazard. Just a young girl, no older than ten, perhaps. She can hardly lift her head, let alone harm anyone or damage the planet. Nobody is willing to carry out the order."

Lazard sighed. "Whether it looks like a child or not, you know as well as I do what those Deepground operatives are capable of. Have the medics ease her out with drugs, if it's easier on you."

"I can't do that, Director. There are apparently circumstances to be considered and I'd rather err on the side of caution than harm an innocent. We'll bring her in and post surveillance until we're certain, but don't ask me or anyone else to end a child's life." He almost told Lazard that if he wanted her dead, he could pull the trigger himself. He didn't want to tempt the man though. While more of a humanitarian than his brother, Lazard had a ruthless streak too.

"You risk the lives of everyone we're trying to protect in your sympathy for this girl," Lazard said stiffly. "You realize that, don't you? If you bring her here and we lose the colony, the blood will be on _your_ hands."

Reeve shut his eyes, finally allowing relief to wash over him. "Then you'll allow it?"

"Only under twenty-four hour observation," agreed Lazard. "You'll be held fully responsible for anything that goes wrong."

"I understand. We'll pack up and leave now. Thank you, Director."

Reeve hung up and started toward Shalua and her sister. The gun pointed at him warningly and he stopped, holding his hands up. "We're going to take you all to a safe location," he explained. "The order has been withdrawn. Your sister is safe unless she tries anything."

Shalua didn't waver and he sighed. "Listen, you have two choices. You can either come with us or be taken. That's it. You might get a shot off at me but the moment you fire, my people will shoot you dead and the deal is off. What's it going to be, Shalua?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, calculating. Denzel looked up at Cloud and bit his lip, still hovering over the girl protectively. "I don't want her near that man," Shalua finally demanded with a meaningful nod in the direction Vincent had gone. "Or you, for that matter. As long as nobody threatens her, I'll cooperate."

"You can ride in a different chopper," offered Reeve. "I do have to assign a couple of SOLDIER operatives to guard you, however."

Shalua considered Cloud and the others. Denzel whispered in her ear and she asked him if he was sure. He nodded and she pointed at Cloud. "That one." She considered Angeal and Zack. "And that one," she insisted, pointing at Zack. "Those two, we'll trust."

Reeve nodded, unsurprised. Cloud was after all the first of them to outright refuse to have anything to do with it and Zack had a conniption when Vincent made his move. Angeal had also refused but the big man could be rather intimidating. Reeve thought he might have made the same choice, if he were in her situation.

"Very well." Reeve felt a headache coming on and he rubbed his temples. "Everyone, please gather your things and come with us. You'll be fed on board and our medical teams will give you further treatment if required."

"Wait, she needs her Mako infusion," Shalua said when Cloud approached to help her with her sister. "It's in my bag, over there." She nodded toward a rusty old trashcan where a threadbare backpack lay.

"I'll get it," Cloud offered, shooting an apologetic look at Denzel. He retrieved the bag and checked inside, reaching for something. He held it up for Reeve's inspection and the engineer nodded when he recognized the glow of Mako. "There's some sort of gun in here," reported the blond. He held the device up.

"It's okay," one of the medics said, "it's an injection gun."

"Speaking of guns, I'm afraid we'll need to relieve you of yours," Reeve said to the woman.

She shrugged. "Good luck. It's grafted into my arm. I'm outnumbered, however." She opened the chamber of the gun and tipped the bullets out into the palm of her hand, offering them to Reeve. He took them and she flexed her prosthetic arm. The grafted weapon flipped out of her hand and settled smoothly back into its hiding spot before the panel closed over it.

"Might I ask how you came to have such an interesting limb?" Reeve inquired with fascination.

"You might," she said coolly, "but I'm not telling you another thing about myself or my sister until I know we're safe."

Reeve shrugged. "Fair enough."

Cloud brought the bag over to Shalua and she filled a dose of Mako into a vial, loaded the injection gun with it and quickly administered the infusion into her sister's arm. The girl winced and Shalua stroked her hair soothingly. "We can go now."

"Uh, guys?" Zack was still surrounded and restrained by several regular militia. "I think you can let go of me, now."

* * *

-To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 19

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon, the next day:_

"President, I've had words with Tuesti and I think I can make use of the parts we salvaged from the Alpha WEAPONS in the Fort Condor mission."

Rufus stopped talking to Tseng in mid-sentence and looked up from the meeting table at Scarlet, giving her a displeased look. "And this information couldn't wait until after we've finished this meeting?" The woman had just barged in un-announced. Not only had she been late for the scheduled meeting but she'd chosen to interrupt the conversation once it began.

Scarlet's ruby tinted lips curved into the conniving smile he was so familiar with. "It could have, but I know you like to hear about every edge we can get in this war, Rufus."

Tseng busied himself with the reports sitting before him and Cid raised his eyebrows at the blonde before shooting a look at Rufus. "Sounds like you're having some trouble keeping your woman in line, Shinra."

Rufus clenched his jaw and begged unseen gods for patience. "I suppose there's nothing more to discuss today. The meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for participating." It was a clear but polite dismissal and the Turk, military and science representatives got up and took their leave. Cid opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more before heading out the door but the warning glare Rufus gave him was evidently enough to quell the urge.

When they were gone and he was alone in the room with Scarlet, Rufus locked the door and turned to face her. "That was both foolish and crass of you. A display of disrespect like that deserves something unpleasant, I think."

Scarlet stepped closer, squaring her shoulders and deliberately thrusting her breasts out. "And I suppose you think you're the man to conduct this 'unpleasantness' on me, Rufus?"

His eyes briefly strayed to the pale, delectable cleavage displayed for his benefit and he backed her up against the wall, planting his hands against the surface of it on either side of her head. He nodded, staring her coldly in the eye. "I know how to deal with whores."

Scarlet's palm swung out and slapped him across the face, hard enough to whip it to the side. Rufus worked his jaw and briefly wondered if she'd knocked a tooth loose before turning his glare back on her again. Her eyes glittered in challenge and he returned her slap, making her reel. Not one to be outdone, Scarlet recovered quickly and pounced on him, shoving him against the table. He winced as the spiked heel of one of her shoes dug into his foot but he hardly got the chance to respond to her attack before she grabbed hold of his tie. She yanked on it, cutting off his oxygen. He raised his hands to shove her but instead he gripped her arms as her soft lips met his in a brutal kiss.

The argument turned into an abrupt session of sex on the table. It was none to gentle and neither participant gave the other any quarter. An onlooker probably would have described it more as mutual mauling than lovemaking and by the time they were finished with each other, Rufus was sporting three long scratches on the right side of his face.

* * *

"Holy shit, Boss man. You been wrestling a mountain lion or something?"

Rufus spared a glance at Reno as he selected his dinner. A cough tickled in his chest and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and turned away to let it out. "Something like that," he answered after recovering.

Reno gave him a sly look. "There's gotta be plenty of ladies you could pick that won't tear you up like that, yo."

"I'm satisfied with the arrangement I have now," Rufus assured him, even as the scratches on his cheek stung.

Reno shrugged and cast a look around the cafeteria for his own lady. Spotting Tifa sitting at one of the tables with Shera Highwind, he grinned. Maybe he didn't have a right to talk, since one of the things that turned him on about Tifa was the fact that she might be able to kick his ass in a fight. He saw Rude come in and he nodded to him, noticing that the bald man had a companion with him for dinner. It was one of the members of Avalanche. Jessie was her name, if Reno remembered right. She was a pretty little thing, if a bit tomboyish. He didn't know if Rude had something going on with her or if they were just eating together, but he planned to find out.

Reno finished grabbing his food and he went to Tifa's table and took a seat. He briefly reached under the table and gave her knee a squeeze before he started eating and she returned the gesture with a quiet smile. When Rude and Jessie finished selecting their meal, Reno waved to him and motioned him over invitingly.

"Come sit with us, partner. Plenty of room, here."

Rude nodded and went to join him, with Jessie following. They talked about everything that had happened and Jessie started getting teary-eyed when the subject turned to her companion that was still unconscious from his injuries. Rude silently reached into his blazer and retrieved a handkerchief, offering it to the girl.

"I'm sorry," Jessie apologized as she took the offering and wiped at her eyes. "It comes and goes. We...we lost a lot of people in the attack and I'm worried about Biggs."

"Don't apologize," Tifa soothed. "You've been through a lot and you've got every right to worry about your friend. I'm sure he'll pull through okay."

Jessie gave her a grateful look and hesitated in the act of handing the used handkerchief back to its owner.

"Keep it," Rude offered gruffly. "You might need it later."

Reno shot a grin at his partner, guessing it wasn't just charity that motivated him. Knowing he could only get himself in trouble if he said anything about it aloud, he glanced across the room at Rufus and sobered when he noticed him coughing again.

"I think the pres is coming down with something," Reno muttered with a nod Rufus's way. "He's been coughing a lot this week, yo."

Rude frowned and looked through his shades at the president as well. "Could be hay fever."

* * *

_Later the same day:_

After taking off and seeing to it that the new refugees were fed and given medical attention, Zack began to ask polite questions of their leader.

"So how did you manage to survive so long in Midgar, without any WEAPONS coming to finish you off?"

Shalua regarded Zack silently for a moment, her good eye narrowed thoughtfully on him. Finally, she seemed to decide that he was trustworthy enough for her to answer the question. "You've seen Midgar. The WEAPONS rarely patrol there any longer. However limited their intelligence is, they appear to have enough logical facilities to write off Midgar as an inhabitable place, for the most part."

"But they do come sniffing around now and then?"

She nodded and glanced at her sister, assuring herself that she was sleeping peacefully. "Yes, but we keep an eye out for them and we go underground when they get too close. Much as I hate to use it, the Deepground facility in Sector Zero provides a good hiding shelter when we've got a risky situation."

Zack and Cloud nodded and the latter regarded Denzel with curious blue eyes. "What were you doing out by yourself, when we found you? Were you lost?"

"No," answered the boy with a shake of his head. "I know Midgar pretty well. I grew up there. I was out hunting."

Cloud exchanged a puzzled look with Zack. "Hunting what?"

Denzel shrugged and glanced at the girl near Shalua, whose name was Shelke. "Sometimes I can find these turtle creatures in the sewers but they aren't always around. Most of the time I can only get rats."

Zack made a face and Cloud bit his lip. "Rats?" repeated the blond. "That…isn't a very healthy diet."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard," Zack agreed tactlessly. He unbuckled his safety belt hastily and started to get up. "I'm going to go and get you more sandwiches, kid."

Denzel shook his head, smiling a little. "I'm okay, sir. Seriously, I can't eat another bite."

"But, you've only had rats and turtles and gutter water—"

"Zack, I don't think his stomach can handle too much food at once, right now," Cloud guessed, smiling at his friend. "Doesn't sound like he's used to getting more than a meal a day."

Shalua nodded, her expression softening a bit on the dark-haired Soldier. "I know you mean well but give the food time to settle, Lieutenant Fair. As your companion said, we've been living off bare minimums for a while now. The food you've already given us was the best meal we've had since this all started."

"You never tried to go out and get something…er…cleaner for the kids to eat?" Zack queried. He was trying to be polite but he couldn't help but blame her for not taking better care of her charges. She was obviously the most able-bodied adult in the group, despite her prosthetics and the vision handicap he could identify with so well.

"I did what I could," she said firmly, pressing her lips together. "Going far from the city alone wasn't an option—not when I had sick people and children depending on me."

"Shalua had her hands full," Denzel defended, "she couldn't do it all by herself so I volunteered to help hunt for food. You don't know what it's been like! She lost her arm and a bunch of in…internal organs trying to fight off Deepground and hey, maybe if _you_ were starving, rats wouldn't look like such a bad meal!"

"Denzel, that's enough," Shalua said softly, giving him a fond but warning look. "They don't know our situation."

"It's okay," Zack soothed, feeling like a complete tool. "I deserved that. I'm sorry. I really _don't _know what it's been like for you guys. Compared to how you've been living, we've had it easy."

Denzel calmed down and had the grace to look a little ashamed of his outburst. "That's all right. I'm just kind of tired, is all."

"Why don't you try to get some rest?" suggested Cloud sympathetically, "it's going to be a while before we reach Modeoheim and you've been through a lot."

Denzel nodded and tried to relax in his seat. Cloud got out of his and solicitously showed him how to recline it. When the boy was settled, Cloud reached into the overhead compartment for the small pillow and blanket that was stashed there. While he tucked Denzel in as best he could, Zack got up and helped Shalua do the same with her sister. Shalua gave them both a warily grateful look as she shut her eyes and sought her rest as well.

* * *

Unfortunately, the sickly man amongst the refugee group died en route to Modeoheim of liver failure. His body simply couldn't hold up under the strain and the medical team could do nothing for him except ease his suffering as he passed. Lazard had more questions once they got settled in at Modeoheim and he ordered a meeting between himself and Shalua. Shelke was taken to a holding cell for observation despite Shalua's protests, but Zack assured her she'd be safe and she could see her whenever she wanted.

"It's just for security," he told her, "and you can give her the Mako infusions she needs yourself, if you don't trust anyone else to do it. Right now, you need to talk to Director Lazard. The sooner you can get things cleared up with him, the better off everyone's going to be."

"I'm going with her," Denzel said stubbornly.

"No," countered Shalua with a shake of her head. "You've done more than your share, Denzel. I'll speak to this Lazard on my own and I want you to have a good meal, a bath and a good sleep. Understood?"

"But what if he does something to you?" Denzel's uncommonly mature composure was finally starting to break and his voice quivered. "I don't wanna lose you too!"

"I'll go with her," volunteered Cloud. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it supportively. "Would that make you feel better?"

Denzel looked up at him with glistening eyes and hastily wiped a hand over them, trying to conceal the tears threatening to break. "Do you _swear_ you won't let them hurt her?"

Cloud nodded. "I swear." He didn't make any boastful claims beyond that and he half-expected the boy to refuse his offer. He hadn't exactly charged into action when Vincent nearly shot Shelke, but perhaps Denzel understood that his hesitation was due to shock. The boy nodded and gave Cloud a severe, piercing look.

"You'd better mean it."

Cloud's mouth twitched, partly with amusement and partly with empathy. "I do. You'll see." He couldn't expect Denzel to believe Lazard wouldn't just pull a gun and shoot Shalua on the spot. He himself wasn't entirely sure, given the Director's orders concerning her sister.

"Zack, would you mind checking on Sephiroth and telling him we're back for me?" Cloud asked his friend.

Zack nodded. "Sure thing."

* * *

Lazard wasn't at all what Shalua expected. She'd been prepared to face a large man, perhaps with unattractive looks to match a personality that would coldly order the death of a child. Instead, she was escorted into his office niche to find a handsome, refined blond man wearing oval glasses and a stylish—if worn—business suit. He certainly didn't seem the type to lead such an impressive military force. She would have picked him as the bookish sort but then, she could be accused of sporting that look herself. She adjusted her own glasses self-consciously and felt ridiculously aware of her missing eye and cybernetic arm.

"Please, have a seat," Lazard invited graciously with a wave of a black-gloved hand. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, who stood by the door quietly as Shalua cautiously took the invitation and sat down across from the desk. "Is there a reason you're still here, Soldier?"

"I made a promise," answered Cloud readily. "I'm her escort."

Lazard smirked. "More like her bodyguard, I take it." He examined Shalua with interest and then shrugged. "So be it. You would have been part of the briefing concerning this matter anyhow. You may stay, Sergeant Strife."

Cloud nodded and stood quietly in the background while Lazard took a seat behind his desk and laced his fingers together. "We have quite a situation, Miss Rui."

"Yes, we do," she agreed, crossing her legs and folding her robotic hand over her normal one in her lap. "You tried to have my sister killed."

Lazard's gray eyes briefly followed her motions before settling on her face again. His expression was stern and unrepentant as he replied. "Her biological ties aren't important to me. What does matter is that I have over seven hundred civilians living in this colony. Protecting them from harm takes priority over the life of a single individual."

"But she's not a threat any longer," insisted Shalua, keeping her voice as level as possible. "She sleeps most of the time and the Tsviets tried to kill her once she fulfilled her purpose. They were going to sacrifice her to Omega, like the rest of us. You'd be guilty of murdering an innocent girl if you went through with your plans, Director."

"What purpose did she fulfill?" inquired Lazard with narrowed eyes. "Enlighten me."

Shalua sighed and hesitated. Telling him might provoke him to sentence Shelke to death again, but she'd already deduced that beneath the dashing appearance was a man who shouldn't be trifled with. There was no choice, not really.

"Shelke has the ability to dive into virtual networks. Deepground found out about this and they kidnapped her, brainwashed her and experimented on her in order to get their hands on something called 'Protomateria'. They used her to search through old research files in order to locate it."

"And I assume she must have, if they decided she'd served her purpose," Lazard murmured when she paused.

Shalua nodded. "That was when I found her again, nearly ten years later. I didn't get the chance to ask her more about it before she was hurt in a fight against one of the Tsviets. Ever since, she drifts in and out of consciousness and her memories seem scrambled, but she's _not_ under Deepground influence any longer."

Lazard nodded. "I see. And did these…Tsviets…ever get the Protomateria?"

She shook her head, finding his tone suspiciously leading. "I don't think so. All I could get out of my sister was that it was grafted to a human being, in order to channel Chaos."

Lazard went still and Shalua felt Cloud stiffen behind her. "Chaos?" the blond Soldier muttered.

Lazard made a commanding gesture at the young man and shook his head. "Can you tell me anything else about this Protomateria?"

"Not much," she answered with a frown. She was beginning to suspect that he already knew something about it, but she couldn't be certain. "It's my understanding that the owner can control Chaos. It was formed in an experiment, some time ago. If Shelke ever recovers, she can probably tell you more. She absorbed all of the data concerning it."

"Interesting." Lazard tapped his fingers against the surface of the desk, his eyes never leaving hers. "You say Shelke was taken as a child. She would have had to have been an infant when they took her, if reports concerning her present age are correct."

"That's because the experiments and infusions stunted her growth," explained Shalua. She knew how far-fetched it sounded and she could see in his expression that he didn't believe her. "She's a nineteen year old trapped in the body of a ten year old, Director. I know you don't believe me but there are files to confirm that."

"And where are these files?"

She grimaced and lowered her eyes. "In Midgar. In the old Deepground facility."

Lazard blinked slowly. "Of course. And yet you failed to mention this before leaving the ruins, knowing that this information could be crucial to proving your story?"

"I had other things on my mind at the time," she snapped, "such as keeping your people from shooting my sister. I suppose exhaustion and fear never influence your actions?"

Lazard's mouth curved up at one corner. "I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, Miss Rui, I might have a way to confirm that your story about the files is the truth. I assume the Deepground operatives responsible for these experiments kept computer files on record?"

She nodded. "Shelke could retrieve them for you, if she were recovered." She was beginning to sound desperate and that didn't sit well with her…especially when he gave her a knowing look.

"There are other ways to get them," Lazard told her. "I need more information from you, however. Can you provide any reference we could use to locate these files?"

She considered the question, thinking deeply. "I remember the names of the scientists mentioned in them. They were involved in the Chaos harnessing theories. Grimoire Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent."

Lazard went still again and Cloud shifted but kept his mouth shut. Shalua narrowed her eyes at the Director. "There's something you aren't telling me. Do you know these names?"

"I can't be certain, yet," answered Lazard evasively. He inclined his head towards her and fixed his gaze on her arm. "How did you obtain that prosthetic arm?"

"I was injured trying to stop them from taking my sister," answered Shalua. "The people who found me took me to a specialist, who replaced the damaged parts with bio-synthetic ones."

"Who were these people?"

She sighed. "Defects from the ShinRa army, for all I know. I was more concerned with finding my sister than getting the details. They wanted someone to test the equipment and I agreed, so that I could keep going."

"You mean, continue living?"

"Well, that and rescue Shelke," she agreed with a shrug. "I couldn't very well do the latter if I were dead. The damage was too extensive to allow for survival without replacement organs."

Lazard appeared to absorb this and she found it heartening. He looked at her wordlessly for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm going to interview all of the survivors who were with you and investigate this matter further. For now, your sister is safe and you can remain here with us, under observation. If I find any reason to suspect your story is false, I'll have no choice but to remove the danger immediately. I can't risk a whole colony. Do we have an understanding, Miss Rui?"

Seeing as she had no other option, she nodded in concurrence. "I think I understand you perfectly well, Director Lazard."

* * *

"Vincent, what did you see when that girl looked at you to make you react that way?"

Vincent looked at his lover and paused in the act of undressing for bed. He was normally thankful that they had Reeve's workshop to sleep in and thus, more privacy than usual. Now was not one of those times, as he knew his lover might not have asked the question when others could overhear.

"I'm not sure," he answered softly.

Reeve hung his shirt over the chair beside the bed and gave him a look. "Really, because you sure as hell seemed spooked for something you aren't sure about."

Vincent sighed and stopped unfastening his armor to regard the other man warily. "I wouldn't know how to tell you. At least, not in a way you'd believe."

"Try me," challenged Reeve. "I've seen a lot of unbelievable things, over the past few years."

"If you insist," Vincent conceded. "The girl…when she looked at me, I saw something in her eyes."

When he didn't elaborate, Reeve made an encouraging gesture. "And what was this 'something'?"

Vincent met his eyes. "Lucrecia. I saw a part of Lucrecia looking back at me. Not just in her eyes but in her facial expression. I don't know how and I don't know why, but…she was there."

Reeve's face screwed up.

"I told you it was unbelievable," reminded Vincent crisply. He resumed undressing and his motions were sharper than he intended. He heard the other man's footsteps approach but he didn't look up. Reeve stopped before him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me."

Vincent slowly raised his gaze to meet Reeve's. He fully expected the engineer to remind him that Lucrecia was long dead and tell him he couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he saw. Reeve looked back at him with warm, brown eyes and when he spoke again, he took Vincent by surprise.

"I believe you."

Vincent blinked. "Why? It's madness."

"Because whether it seems like madness or not, you're not given to flights of fancy and you've never been dishonest with me," answered the other man readily. "If you believe you saw it, then you must have. The only question is how and why."

Vincent couldn't fully hide his relief. How Reeve could be so patient and understanding—particularly when this involved a woman who Vincent once loved—was beyond him. Nevertheless, he was grateful for it and he caressed the engineer's jaw lightly with his golden claw. He wanted to speak, to say how much he appreciated his unquestioning support. Reeve's satellite phone chose that moment to start ringing, however, spoiling the moment.

"Ah hell, it starts," grumbled Reeve. He went to his discarded jacket and retrieved the ringing object from one of the pockets. "Tuesti, here. Hello, Director. Really? I…well, I suppose I can attend." His eyes flicked to Vincent. "Yes, he's here with me, why? I see. We'll come. I'll see you shortly."

Vincent cocked his head quizzically as Reeve put the phone away and grabbed his shirt to start putting it back on. "Lazard is holding an impromptu conference," explained Reeve as he dressed. "He's gotten some information from that woman from Midgar and he says he thinks it's important."

"I couldn't help but notice you said 'we'll come'," remarked Vincent.

Reeve nodded and gave him a thoughtful look. "The Director said it involves you. This might help us answer the questions concerning what you saw today, Vincent."

"So it might," agreed the gunman softly. He too resumed dressing, wondering what answers this conference might bring.

* * *

Lazard poured three sifters of brandy and set two of them before him on the desk. "Have a seat and have a drink, gentlemen," he invited, "you're going to need it."

Vincent exchanged a glance with Reeve before taking one of the offered glasses and sitting down. The engineer did the same and sipped his drink with a little wince. "This should be interesting."

Lazard's eyes were on Vincent as he got to the point. "You in particular may find this difficult to hear, Mr. Valentine. I understand you had a…relationship…with Sephiroth's birth mother, Lucrecia Crescent."

Vincent nodded, tensing involuntarily in his seat. "What does she have to do with this?"

"It seems the girl I ordered executed was taken into the Deepground project because she possesses a unique ability called 'Synaptic Net Diving'. She can merge with virtual networks, absorb and influence data found there. I don't know how far her ability extends or what other uses it could extend to but it involves you in more than one way."

Vincent took a swallow of the brandy. "Go on."

"According to the information her sister gave me, Shelke was taken when she was a child and the procedures they used on her halted her aging process. She was made to search the network for old research files concerning Protomateria. One of the professors whose files she found was none other than Lucrecia's."

Seeing Vincent's eyes narrow, Lazard took a drink himself and spoke again. "I don't know much about the Protomateria. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Yes," answered the gunman. "I used to have it on my person. It enabled me to control when and if Chaos takes over, but the Tsviet Rosso the Crimson tore it out of me during a fight between the two of us. As you may recall, after that moment I could no longer control when Chaos manifests. I believe she hoped to use it to control Chaos and thus myself."

Vincent felt the being in question stir, felt his amusement as he pushed to the surface. He couldn't stop him from partially manifesting and adding his own input. "She soon learned that we aren't so easy to control," the demon's low, resonant voice said from Vincent's throat. The gunman felt his lips pull into a smile and his canines elongated. His vision shifted, becoming sharper. Vincent saw Lazard scoot his chair backwards subtly, his complexion losing a bit of color.

_~That's enough, Chaos,~ _Vincent silently said to the demon, _~I need full control now.~_

Vincent took control of his body again and he could feel Chaos' lingering amusement as the demon compliantly retreated. He shut his eyes and took another drink as his features shifted back to normal. "Chaos was meant to be the harbinger of Omega," he explained softly. "His task was to gather souls for the journey. I believe the Tsviets thought they could use that to their own ends if they had the Protomateria, but their logic was warped. It's difficult to say exactly what they were thinking."

"They thought they could inherit the planet if they could force Omega to take all of the normal humans, without leaving a barren world," Reeve explained. "They obviously knew Omega's purpose and total destruction of the world would have meant their own deaths, too."

"So they not only fooled the planet into thinking the life it was nurturing was coming to an end," Lazard murmured, "They set out to alter Omega's objective and corrupt its task for their own benefit. The destruction of Omega was the final straw. It makes sense, if Gaia sensed what Deepground was trying to do. It's no wonder the planet is convinced humanity must be done away with entirely."

"What's done is done," Vincent reminded them both, "Deepground failed in their objective and our immediate problems have nothing to do with Protomateria or Omega any longer."

"True enough," agreed Lazard. He gazed at Vincent searchingly from behind his oval lenses. "I'm curious, however. What motivated you in the end, Mr. Valentine? You lost your ability to control Chaos at will and from the reports I received, the two of you appeared to work together in the end. How did you convince him and what gave you both the strength to vanquish Omega, if you don't mind my asking?"

Vincent cast a quick look sidelong at Reeve. "The absence of the barrier between the two of us caused a merging of our natures," he tried to explain. "A part of Chaos is now human and a part of me is now demonic. Things that mattered to me began to matter to him, and vice-versa. I personally had two reasons to save the world."

If the faint blush of pleasure growing on Reeve's bearded face was any indication, he understood that he was one of the reasons hinted at. Lazard looked between the two of them and nodded, too disciplined and well-mannered to say anything. Vincent chose not to mention that near the end, he thought he heard Lucrecia's voice urging him to fight, telling him he could win. Some things were simply too private to share.

"Whatever happened to the Protomateria?" asked Lazard. "Perhaps we could recover it."

Within Vincent's mind, Chaos snorted. _~It seems the ambition to control me extends to your allies as well as your enemies, Vincent.~_

"That isn't his intention," Vincent muttered aloud. "At least, not in the way you believe."

Lazard's eyebrows went up and Reeve shifted uncomfortably.

Realizing he'd just argued with his demon out loud, Vincent felt a moment of embarrassment. "The Protomateria is gone. Either the Tsviets destroyed it when they learned they couldn't use it themselves or it's buried somewhere in the ruins of Midgar."

That fact was why he'd chosen to go into hibernation in the first place, after the battle. He could no longer control Chaos and he was weakened. The new feelings and thoughts that bled into him from the demon's influence were more than Vincent could bear and he thought humanity would be safer if both of them retired for a while. Vincent felt Reeve's hand squeeze his shoulder in silent understanding and support. He was grateful for it and he no longer felt resentful towards the other man for waking him up. He was learning to live with Chaos day by day and what he once saw as a parasitic relationship was becoming a symbiotic one.

"The girl," Vincent said after a moment's thought, "Are there any side-effects to her absorbing data through this Synaptic Diving ability she has?" He thought of the way Shelke had looked up at him and announced that she knew him. He thought about the expression on her face and the sense of Lucrecia he got when looking into her eyes.

"I can't answer that question," sighed Lazard. "Perhaps the girl herself can, when and if she recovers from her condition. Evidently, she's in a state of confusion and she drifts in and out of consciousness."

Vincent nodded. His questions concerning her link to his former beloved would have to wait. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"The order for her execution is delayed, of course," answered Lazard, "I'm not entirely lifting it until I can determine that she's truly not a threat to the colony. If what I've been told is remotely true, she could prove to be a valuable source of information as well. We could possibly even make use of her abilities ourselves to end this conflict once and for all. Until we know more, I'm putting her under strict observation and I'm to be informed the moment she's fully coherent."

"I have questions of my own I'd like answered," Vincent admitted pensively. "You'll have me notified in the event that she regains her senses, I trust?"

"Of course," agreed Lazard.

* * *

Cloud went to see Sephiroth after escorting Shalua to her sister's cell. Zack took his leave and patted him on the arm in passing. Cloud sat down with Sephiroth and explained everything that Zack hadn't already told him. Sephiroth listened quietly with thoughtful, narrowed eyes as Cloud recounted the events of the rescue mission and the conversation between Lazard and Shalua.

"I couldn't move," Cloud sighed in shame. He chose not to mention Vincent, for fear that doing so might somehow trigger his lover again. "All I could do was stand there when someone started to carry out the execution order. I couldn't believe the director could be so cruel."

Sephiroth stared at him broodingly for a moment before answering. "The order wasn't given out of cruelty, but necessity. Cloud, you're rising quickly in the ranks and you need to understand something about what it takes to be a leader."

Cloud listened, knowing that Sephiroth knew a little something about leadership. Lover or not, the man still inspired awe and admiration in him. "I'd like to understand."

Sephiroth nodded and sighed, lowering his gaze. "Command decisions are made for the good of the whole—whether it's the platoon or the civilians they protect. Sometimes those decisions are hard and can be cruel, but the survival or victory conditions make them necessary. Lazard is the highest authority here because he's a brilliant tactician who thinks with his head before his heart, not because he's a strong fighter. The ability to make those hard decisions—whether they seem moral or not—is an important part of leadership."

"So you're saying you've never been guilty of thinking with your heart instead of your head?" Cloud challenged.

Sephiroth lifted his gaze to meet Cloud's and he smirked subtly. "In certain cases, I suppose I could be accused of being guilty of that."

Cloud returned the little smirk, blushing shyly at the insinuation. "But there's more to leadership than being callous," he murmured, "isn't there?"

"Absolutely," agreed Sephiroth, "which is why Zackary Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos made the cut to be third and fourth in command. Charisma, passion and bravery are all very important qualities as well. The problem is, too much compassion gets in the way when morally unsavory ends justify the means. Too much passion can interfere with discipline. Zack inspires his troops with his heroics. Genesis boosts their moral with his fearlessness, but neither of them are the most ideal candidates for a permanent position of top command. Angeal is second in command because he tempers his passions with greater discipline than the two of them."

"But, Angeal refused to carry out the order too," reminded Cloud with a frown.

"I never said Angeal was perfect," countered Sephiroth dryly.

Cloud smiled a little at that. "If you were there, you would have done it?"

"If I were there the girl would probably be dead now," agreed Sephiroth without apology. "Lazard and I see eye-to-eye on most command decisions, Cloud. I would have had the three of you arrested for insubordination and carried out the order. That's the kind of man I am. Regardless of friendship or personal feelings, my duty is to serve by whatever means possible. Do you think you can accept that?"

Cloud looked at him searchingly and hesitated. Sephiroth's emerald gaze was steady and unyielding on him but there was a silent message behind it, assuring Cloud that the actions he'd have taken as a Soldier had nothing to do with his personal feelings for him. It was part of what drew Cloud to him, after all. If he tried to change that, he'd change part of what he loved about the man. He nodded and hesitantly reached out to place a hand over one of Sephiroth's.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I can live with it."

Sephiroth's expression softened slightly and Cloud was rewarded with a hint of a smile before the General leaned in to murmur in his ear. "You're stronger than you realize, Cloud."

* * *

By the end of the week, both Sephiroth and Genesis had been through several psychological evaluations and hypnosis sessions. The science team believed that they had removed the latter's trigger but in order to test it, they had to put Genesis within sight of Sephiroth and speak the culprit word. Reeve escorted Genesis to Sephiroth's cell with several armed Soldiers in tow and while the redhead rolled his eyes at these precautions, he didn't argue with them. Cloud was unsurprisingly in the cell with the General when they arrived and filed in.

"It's time to put Lieutenant Rhapsodos' recovery to the test," Reeve politely informed as Cloud and Sephiroth stood up from the bunk they were seated on. "Sergeant Strife, please step out for this." He was speaking formally, letting them know in no uncertain terms that his orders were to be followed.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth and reluctantly withdrew. Genesis smirked at him as he passed. "Don't look so worried, Strife. They're prepared to give me a good an proper dose of tranquilizer if this goes badly."

Cloud grimaced and nodded, glancing at Reeve when he noticed the older man draw something from the confines of his coat. It was the same gun he'd used against Sephiroth the day he attacked Vincent. Cloud supposed if it could put a man like Sephiroth down fast, it should do the same for Genesis. Then again, Sephiroth was stunned with a tazer before being shot with the tranq dart.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough?" Cloud asked Reeve before walking out the door.

Reeve glanced at the gun in his hand. "Anything stronger could put him to sleep permanently. Don't fret."

Cloud's anxiety wasn't entirely curbed, but he didn't argue further and he peered over the shoulders of the guards as Sephiroth and Genesis faced one another. Genesis looked sidelong at Reeve and heaved a sigh.

"Must you point that thing at me right now? It's rather distracting."

Reeve didn't lower the weapon. "I'm sorry but yes, I must. I'm not willing to take chances that one or both of you could get injured."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "If the trigger _does_ go off, all I can do is grapple him. We're both unarmed."

"Your fists can do quite enough damage to each other," argued Reeve. "Let's just get on with it."

Genesis shrugged and smirked at Sephiroth. "Fine. I'm ready when you are, General." Despite his cool demeanor, Genesis shut his eyes and visibly tensed in anticipation.

Sephiroth gave a curt nod. "I'm prepared. Do it, Reeve."

"Thoriphes," the engineer obligingly said.

Genesis stood still for a few heartbeats before opening one eye and peering around suspiciously. "Well? Did I do anything?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Unless standing there with your eyes shut is your latest battle tactic, no."

Genesis opened his other eye and pursed his lips in irritation, but his body visibly relaxed. "Thank Minerva. So this means my trigger is gone, does it?"

Reeve lowered the tranquilizer gun and smiled. "It's gone. That's one down and one more to go. Sephiroth, I'm afraid yours is going to take more time."

"Of course," Sephiroth answered coolly.

* * *

"You've been unusually quiet, lately," Aerith said to Zack as they settled down for bed that night. She scooted back against the wall to make room for him as he pulled his pajama pants on and stretched out next to her. "Is something bothering you?"

Zack shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired from all the action. Seems like the WEAPONS are increasing in numbers faster than we can compensate. With Seph still out of the picture things aren't going as smooth as I'd like."

"But there's more than that," she insisted, snuggling up to him. "Even when you're stressed, you usually talk to me about it. You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Zack's good eye met hers and he hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "I guess we've gone past the stage where I can hide things from you." He stroked her cheek and gathered his thoughts for a moment before moving his hand down, caressing her shoulder and arm in passing. He laid his palm flat against her lower abdomen, which was beginning to show the first hint of her condition.

"Those people we brought back from Midgar were living off slum rats and sewer turtles," he murmured, his dark brows knitting, "and one of the main providers of that great diet of theirs was just a kid. I don't think he's more than twelve. You've met him, right? Denzel?"

Aerith nodded. The boy Zack spoke of helped her in the garden the day before, in fact. "Yes. He's a quiet boy but he's sweet. He seems really mature for his age."

"The kid was out hunting rats for food when Cloud's group found him," Zack went on grimly. "By himself, in the filth. All of the adults in the group were too weak and sickly to help him. The other kid in the group is a girl that had connections to Deepground."

Aerith shook her head on confusion. "I don't understand where this is going," she admitted softly. "You told me most of this when you got back. You told me Lazard ordered the girl executed at first but Reeve changed his mind. She's safe now, isn't she?"

"For now," he agreed. "I just…Aerith, what kind of world are we bringing a baby into, where kids have to hunt rats to eat and little girls are targeted for termination?" He rubbed her stomach in gentle, loving motions and his face was troubled. "All I could think of was what if it was _our_ kid?"

Aerith felt a surge of sympathy and love for him. "It's because you think that way that I knew I wanted to have children with you. Zack, you've told me stories before about children starving in war and that happened before all of this started. There will always be suffering somewhere but as long as there are people like you to defend them, the innocent will always have a chance."

"I don't know about that," Zack muttered.

"Well, I do," she said firmly. "If we waited for the perfect world to start having children, we'd never have them. We're safe here and our baby is going to have plenty of clean food and shelter."

"Our kid's going to grow up living in a cave."

Aerith stroked his hair and struggled for words. It was unusual to see him so depressed but he had valid concerns and his duties were stressful. "It might not always be that way. Things could change and until then, the children here have a loving community and protection. Please, don't start having second thoughts about this baby now. I need your support."

Zack looked at her with an expression of guilt on his face and he kissed her briefly. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her lips. "I don't regret this baby. I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's the world we live in I'm feeling unsure about, not our kid. I'll stop being such an emo-tard now."

A giggle bubbled on her lips and she kissed him back. "You aren't being an emo-tard, whatever that is. You're being an expecting father for the first time with normal insecurities and concerns."

She didn't mention that she herself suffered moments of terrible anxiety, at least once per day. Ifalna told her that some men were fragile when expecting a child for the first time, because the baby wasn't growing inside of them and they had only the mother and doctor's word that everything was okay. She didn't want to add to his stress by adding her own fears to his. If she admitted she was a bit scared about the eventual birth he'd only get worked up again and strain his already taut nerves trying to make her feel better.

* * *

After the weekend, Shalua requested a meeting with Lazard. He honestly didn't want to speak alone with the woman but he was curious about what she wanted. Choking off his misgivings, he accepted her request and invited her into his office.

"I'd like to work on the research team."

Lazard regarded the woman with a frown. Despite the glasses she wore, she didn't strike him as a particularly scientific or bookish individual. For one, Shalua always dressed as though she were going out to a nightclub. For another, she'd expressed mistrust of the medics and science team. Reasoning that her attitude toward them was inspired by the medics trying to examine her sister, he supposed he could understand.

"I see. What sort of experience do you have?"

She took a seat on the other side of his desk without waiting for his invitation and she crossed her legs. Lazard noted the way her already short skirt rode up and he politely avoided looking at the spectacle. He briefly wondered how far up those legs went but the thought was interrupted when she spoke again.

"I was being trained for biological lab work before this all happened," Shalua explained, "and I learned a few things from the people who implanted my prosthetic arm and replaced my damaged organs." She leaned forward, fixing him with one earnest, hazel eye. "Director, I can't just sit here day by day, waiting for Shelke to say more than two words at a time. I need something to occupy me and you need more people on your research team. This would benefit us both."

Lazard again averted his gaze as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage in the halter-top she wore. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and looked her in the eye. "What sort of 'biological lab work' were you being trained for, exactly?"

"Genetic splicing, virus identification and treatment, blood work," she responded. "I never had the opportunity to train in surgical procedures but I'm not half-bad at identifying and treating illnesses."

"If you do say so yourself," Lazard said dryly. "Without some form of reference, I can only take your word for it, Miss Rui."

She nodded. "And you can take it or leave it. Assign me on a trial basis if you like. Have me monitored and if I fail to meet your approval, you can take me off the team. No harm, no foul."

Lazard was highly tempted to refuse her offer but there was something about the look on her face that stalled him. After a moment he recognized it as ambition. He really didn't need another Hojo to deal with but if Shalua did have nefarious plans, this would be the way to flush them out into the open. He calculated the risks and the rewards and he finally nodded. He stood up and extended his hand to her cordially.

"I believe we can compromise, Miss Rui."

She took his hand and shook it, smiling with confidence. "Thank you for being reasonable, Lazard. Oh, and why do you assume I'm a 'Miss' and not a 'Mrs.'?"

He was about to remind her to address him by his station rather than on a familiar, first-name basis but her question caught him off-guard for a moment. Why, indeed? Despite her disfigurements, her form was pleasing enough to the eye and she had attractive facial features. He quickly looked at her hand and felt mild relief to see no ring on her finger.

"The absence of a wedding band was my first clue," he said coolly. "Then there's the fact that you and everyone in your group never mentioned a spouse."

"Not the cybernetic arm or the missing eye?" She smirked. "You're certainly not a shallow man."

Lazard pressed his lips together. Perhaps he wasn't as opaque as he thought. "I think you'll find your assumptions about me aren't completely accurate either, Miss Rui. Have a pleasant day."

* * *

-To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 20

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Reeve couldn't quite hide the concern in his voice as he asked his lover the question.

Vincent nodded once, curtly. "I have to be. We won't know until we test it." His ruby gaze settled on the Soldier standing guard by Sephiroth's door. "Unlock it."

Reeve swallowed and covertly reached into his jacket as the man obeyed. The medical team had assured him that they'd done all they could to undo Hojo's work. They'd promised that they'd removed Sephiroth's trigger to the best of their ability. He'd find out if they were right in a moment, after Sephiroth laid eyes on his biological father. If the science team was wrong, things could go from bad to worse, very quickly.

_~Damn it all, I hope they're right. I don't want to shoot Vincent's son, even with a tranquilizer dart. Hojo, you bastard!~_

Vincent paused as the guard began to unlock the door and he turned to face Reeve. His eyes met his and held them. "Do what you must," he insisted softly. "As will I."

Reeve took a deep breath and nodded, reaching out to pat the other man on the arm. The only thing that made this more bearable was Vincent's understanding. Knowing now that Vincent wouldn't hold it against him if he had to fire on Sephiroth, the engineer steeled himself against his guilt and squared his shoulders. At the same time, Vincent put his back to him and faced the iron door as it was pulled open.

Sephiroth looked up from the book he was reading as Vincent took two slow steps into his cell. His emerald gaze swept the gunman without comment and the ever-present blonde next to him on the bunk tensed up. Cloud's bright blue eyes shot between his lover and Vincent uncertainly and his tension was as obvious as Reeve's.

"Hello, Sephiroth," Vincent greeted softly. He made no move and waited for a response.

Sephiroth regarded him quietly for a moment before shutting his book. He gave Vincent a nod. "Hello, Valentine."

Vincent didn't take offence at the formal use of his name. He merely nodded. Cloud stared between the two of them with his lips parted and Reeve was certain he had an equally stupid expression plastered on his own face.

"Well, Sephiroth?" prompted Reeve, unable to stand not knowing, "Do you feel any sudden urge to kill?"

Sephiroth shrugged, his lips curving slightly at one corner. "Not particularly, no."

"So, it's okay?" Cloud looked between the General and Vincent. He seemed ridiculously young at that moment; his expression was so full of relief. "You don't want to attack him?"

"No," answered Sephiroth calmly. He set his book aside and stood up in a smooth, easy motion. The guard tensed and he held his arms out to either side. "Unless Mr. Valentine draws a weapon on me, I have no reason to attack him."

Reeve felt his tension drain like water from a faucet. By the look on Strife's face, he was feeling the same relief. Father and son now faced one another silently and Reeve could imagine the awkward struggle they both faced. He nodded at Cloud meaningfully and the blond evidently understood his silent suggestion. Cloud stood up and joined him at the entrance, leaving Sephiroth and Vincent alone together. Reeve backed out and motioned the guard to follow him as he gently coaxed Cloud to follow him.

* * *

"There's no need for this," Sephiroth informed Vincent once they were alone. "I've suspected Hojo wasn't my true father for some time."

Vincent nodded. "I should have suspected the same. I should have known, but I didn't."

Sephiroth tilted his head. "Self-blame? I know what he did to you. I don't hold you responsible. Why should you?"

Those words, so simply spoken, were painful to Vincent. More painful than he ever expected, in fact. His heart clenched in his breast and he very nearly put a hand over his chest. Dear gods, this was his _son_ standing here before him, calmly telling him not to blame himself.

"Sephiroth," Vincent began, struggling, "What was done to you...to us...I..."

"Couldn't have stopped it," interrupted Sephiroth with a cool smile. "I know who's to blame. Your guilt is pointless and what's more, it's unproductive. I neither want nor expect a warm, parental bonding moment from you."

Vincent shut his eyes and nodded. He really couldn't expect more and he didn't know how to give more anyhow. The time for father-son dynamics was long past. He couldn't turn back time and he couldn't change the past.

"I suppose we'll just go from here," Vincent finally murmured. His throat hurt. It felt constricted. His chest was tight, as well. Sephiroth's apparent coldness was probably a blessing.

Sephiroth's eyes stayed locked on him. "I think that would be best."

Vincent gave another nod and turned around. He had to get out of there. He couldn't seem to get enough air. "Guard," he said through a tightened throat, "The General is clean, now. Release him."

The guard nodded and Vincent began to walk stiffly out of the cell. As his foot crossed over the threshold, Sephiroth spoke.

"I'm rather glad," said the General softly.

Vincent paused and looked over his shoulder at him.

Sephiroth's jade eyes met his and held them. His features relaxed ever so slightly as he resumed speaking. "I'm not sorry that you're my true father."

The statement was simple, almost business-like. Yet, there was a hidden gleam of regret in Sephiroth's eyes that echoed Vincent's. Perhaps the chance for bonding wasn't entirely lost. Vincent gave his son a last, respectful nod and then left the cell. Reeve and Cloud both stood waiting. The young blond bit his lip and gave Vincent a sympathetic look before his face brightened at the sight of his lover walking free from his cell. Vincent favored Reeve with a tired, quiet smile as the engineer patted his arm and coaxed him toward the tunnel exit.

* * *

_Cosmo Canyon, several days later:_

"Are these readings accurate?" Rufus narrowed his eyes on the screen, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Scarlet with a grim look at him. "We don't have much time, Rufus." She made a sweeping gesture at the mass of blips closing in on their location. "Do we fight or run?"

Rufus shook his head and his gray eyes remained fixed on the screen even as he reached for his satellite phone. "We don't have the firepower to put up anything remotely resembling a battle. Help me get the word out for immediate evacuation. I want all our fighters to cover civilian transports until they're safely away and then get out of the line of fire. I'll contact Modeoheim and tell them to expect our company."

As often as they clashed, when the situation was dire he and Scarlet worked well together. She nodded her consent and got on the phone immediately, organizing the fighting force while he contacted the Modeoheim base to inform them of the situation. Upon learning their danger, Lazard immediately began preparations to accommodate them and Rufus was grudgingly thankful for his cooperation. The tricky part wasn't in organizing shelter for his colony. It wasn't even in organizing his fighting teams to hold the approaching army of WEAPONS at bay. No, the tricky part was announcing the evacuation and keeping the inevitable panic of the masses in check.

* * *

"Stay calm and follow the instructions of the militia. This is not a drill. Collect only what belongings you need and move in an orderly fashion to the transport area. Air and ground transportation are to be immediately boarded for evacuation."

Tifa listened to Rufus Shinra's announcement and looked around nervously. He really couldn't have said it any more clearly or calmly but wails of panic were already bouncing off the rocky walls as people began to rush for the hangar area. There wasn't enough air transport available to carry everyone and people were shoving each other aside to be amongst those fortunate enough to board a chopper. She made her way through the growing throng of terrified bodies, and tried to make it back to the bunker area.

As she struggled through the crowd, she looked around for a familiar head of bright red hair. She had no luck spotting her boyfriend but she was nearly bowled over by a slender form just as she reached the bunker area. Tifa caught hold of Yuffie reflexively, feeling some relief at the sight of the Wutai ruler.

"Tifa," Yuffie gasped upon recognizing her. "You're going the wrong way! The hangar's the other way!"

"I know," she said as calmly as she could, "I'm just stopping in to get some clothes before I board."

Yuffie shook her head and grabbed hold of her hand. "No Ma'am, there's not time for that!" She put her mouth close to Tifa's ear so that other civilians wouldn't hear what she said next. "We don't have enough room for everyone, got it? Anybody that doesn't move fast enough is going to get left behind. The Turks are gonna do what they can but we don't even have enough ground transport for everyone!"

Tifa froze and stared at her with wide eyes. She hadn't realized the situation was _that_ bad. "They're just going to leave people to fend for themselves?"

Yuffie started pulling insistently on her arm, dragging her along with her. "They're saving everyone they can but they can't work miracles. Now come on, Captain Highwind's airship is waiting and you're coming with me!"

"Wait, what are the Turks going to do?" Tifa demanded as she followed alongside her friend.

Yuffie looked at her and for a brief moment, her dark eyes glittered with fear she couldn't completely hide. Her husband was the leader of the Turks and she was no stranger to battle. If Yuffie was scared, the situation had to be bad.

"They're buying us some time," Yuffie answered. She picked up the pace and kept a tight hold on Tifa's hand, even as she wiped her eyes with her free hand and sniffled. "A handful of them are going to hang back and keep the bad guys busy, so more people can make it out. Ground transport's going to try to take people somewhere safe to hide until Modeoheim comes with more air support to get people up north."

Tifa understood the implications all too well. "I can fight," she insisted. "I want to help."

"They'll just tell you the same thing they told me," Yuffie said with a little smile of empathy. "They won't let anybody with boobs join this fight...except Scarlet. Considering her boobs probably aren't even real, well..."

"What? Why not?" Tifa thought of the respect Reno seemed to demonstrate for her fighting abilities and she wondered if it was all just an act.

Yuffie shrugged. "Supposedly it's too dangerous to risk anybody that might be able to squeeze out a few babies. They won't even let Elena in on the fight and she's totally gay!"

"But you said Scarlet's going to be fighting," Tifa huffed. She'd never resented her womanhood before but she wanted to scream in frustration.

"Yeah." Yuffie grunted as the crowd thickened and traveling became more of an effort. "She's head of weapons development though and she's doing Rufus. I guess she's not prime breeding material like the rest of us." She shook her head in disgust.

Tifa was baffled. The urgency of the evacuation was bewildering enough without outdated gender roles being shoved on her. As she struggled to keep hold of her friend and make it to the hangar, she began to grudgingly admit that it made some sense. Survival instincts being what they were, it was quite natural for the men to want to protect the women and children.

~The problem with that logic is that if all of the men get themselves killed trying to protect us, who are we women supposed to have babies with anyhow?~

Tifa felt a moment of sheer, hysterical amusement at the thought. The only thing keeping her from losing what remained of her control and laughing like a madwoman was Yuffie's constant tugging on her hand. Tifa fought down the hysteria she felt, reminding herself of how dire the situation really was. She could see Cid Highwind's big airship now as she stumbled behind Yuffie into the hangar area. The Shera was at the forefront and for now, most of the civilians were being loaded onto some of the choppers. Four of the helicopters were being guarded in the back and nobody was being allowed onto them. They were newer than the rest, having been just recently constructed and tested. Tifa saw Rude standing outside one of them and her heart fluttered as she spotted Reno poking his head out to say something to the bald man.

"Reno!" She waved and shouted at him, instinctively starting forward. One of the MP's blocked her path and shook his head, drawing a frown from her. Her shout had gotten Reno's attention and he climbed out of the chopper and ran to meet her. A cocky little smile curved his mouth and his ponytail bounced with his sprinting motions. He looked like he was about to take a joy-ride, not go up against Shiva knew how many WEAPONS.

"Hey, babydoll. I was just getting on the phone to have someone look for ya!" His voice betrayed a hint of relief at the sight of her.

Tifa embraced him and from the corner of her eye, she saw Tseng approach Yuffie and speak softly to her. "What's this about forbidding all of the women to help fight?"

Reno winced and glanced over his shoulder at one of the fighter choppers. "Not _all_ of 'em. See? Scarlet's hopping into one of the bird's right now with the Prez."

"But the rest of us can't fight?" Tifa pulled back and gazed at him searchingly.

Reno appeared to struggle for words and he reached up and adjusted the goggles propped on his forehead. "Sure, you can fight. We just...uh...don't want most of ya doing it now."

Seeing the impatient frown on her face, he pulled her close and murmured to her. "Listen to me, okay? You girls aren't the only ones being kept out of this. Highwind's been ordered to keep out of it too and focus on getting more people away in his ship. This ain't even a fight, it's a diversion. Believe me Toots, if those bastards get past us, you'll have your fight."

Tifa's throat closed up. "So, you don't plan to...meet up with us later."

Reno's pale features sobered, the cocky smile dropping. He took a breath and brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones. "Did I say that?"

"Didn't have to," she whispered. Her vision was blurring and she blinked rapidly and swallowed. "You and the others are planning to die so we can get away."

"I don't have any plans to die," he assured her. "Maybe I will anyhow but I won't go down easy. Bossman's fighting with us, ya know. He wouldn't be in on it if all we're gonna do is act like lemmings."

That brought a little smile to Tifa's face and she glanced at the chopper containing Rufus and Scarlet. The President was slipping a pair of headphones over his head and checking his radio unit. She had to give the man props for bravery. His position of leadership gave him a free pass to stay out of the line of fire and give orders from a safe distance, but instead he was preparing to fight alongside his Turks and risk his own life.

Tifa thought she heard a roar in the distance and her eyes went back to Reno. The sirens began to blare, indicating that the threat was indeed coming into visual range. Reno squeezed her around the waist and pressed his forehead against hers. He smiled at her confidently and reached down to squeeze her bottom shamelessly. For once, she didn't mind.

"Get your tush on the Shera," insisted Reno. "We all need to be up in the air soon and I'm not going until I see this fanny disappear into that airship, got it?"

"Reno." She didn't know what else to say. She could see the resolution in his sea colored eyes and she knew he wouldn't let her board his chopper with him and help. His mouth covered hers abruptly and he gave her a kiss very much like the one he'd given her the first day they'd met. It was hurried but passionate...almost desperate. When he broke the kiss, he winked at her.

"You gonna slap me this time?"

"I will after this is over with," she breathed. "When you meet up with me alive and whole."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe." He gave her a light smack on the bottom and urged her toward the waiting airship. People were piling into it and the MP's were having trouble keeping order. "Get going. There's not much room left."

Tifa reluctantly parted from him and she saw Elena standing by the ladder, helping people grab hold and climb up. The blonde saw her and waved urgently, pausing to mutter something to the MP next to her and point Tifa's way. For a moment, Tifa felt a flash of panic when she lost sight of Yuffie. She searched the area and found her again. Her heart went out to the ninja. Yuffie could complain about Tseng all she liked but now that it was time for them to separate, her true feelings were obvious. She cast one more glance at Reno's retreating form before hastening over to help deal with Yuffie.

Nanaki had a mouthful of Yuffie's long shirt and he was tugging insistently on it, trying to urge her away. She had her arms around Tseng's neck and she cursed angrily at the lion creature and resisted his efforts. Tifa approached and she saw Nanaki heave a little sigh as if relieved. She put her hands on Yuffie's shoulders and gently began to disengage her from Tseng.

"We have to go," Tifa explained in a soothing tone when Yuffie gave her a desperate look. "Please, Yuffie. The sooner we lift off, the better everyone's chances are. You said so yourself, remember?"

Yuffie looked between Tifa and her husband and she slowly released him, practically pouting. "Yeah, I know. I just...he..." She gestured at Tseng, who had a remarkably calm look on his sculpted features.

"I know," Tifa assured her. "Just trust him. Let's go while we still can."

Yuffie sniffled and allowed Tifa and Nanaki to lead her away. She stopped when she reached the ladder and she turned to glare at Tseng unexpectedly. "Tseng, if you die on me, I...I'll kill you!"

The odd threat got a reaction from Tseng. One elegant black brow lifted and the left corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile. "We...can't have that, can we? I'll do my best to ensure you have no need to kill me." He gave her a formal bow and his dark eyes betrayed a moment of fondness before he turned and started toward his chopper.

Elena shared a nervous smile with Tifa before ushering the ninja toward the ladder, ahead of the line. There were some protests but the blonde Turk peered into the crowd with a warning glare. Her suit wasn't just for looks, after all. Her expression said that she'd happily fuck up anybody that got in her way and there were no further objections. Tifa climbed up behind Yuffie and Elena allowed a couple more families to board before climbing up herself. Cid stood on the deck with his wife and puffed a cigar as he waited for the airship to reach maximum capacity. One of the MP's nodded at him and Shera quickly pulled the ladder up, wincing at the wails of fear and disappointment from the remaining colonists.

* * *

"This is a diversionary strike only," Rufus reminded his small team as he gave the deployment order and started his chopper's engine. "I expect you to remember that in particular, Reno."

"Who, me?" Reno's amused voice broke through the transmission and Rufus could imagine the crafty grin on his angular features. "Subtlety's my middle name, boss."

"Hardly," Tseng's cool voice responded. "This isn't a game, Reno. Rude, keep him in line."

"Didn't need to be said," promised Rude.

Rufus smirked. There was something comforting about the familiar banter. He'd never said it aloud but he trusted his Turks, more than he trusted anyone or anything in the world. Pity Elena couldn't be at Tseng's side, but Rufus agreed with his decision to give her a better survival chance and leave her out of this fight. The fewer they risked, the better.

"We'll move out first, to draw their fire away from the transport vehicles." They'd already gone over the plan of action before but Rufus thought it best to reinforce orders. "Once we've got the attention of our targets, I'll give the command for the ground transports to start moving. The air transports will follow shortly after and those remaining will stay underground until we can return and retrieve them. Do not-I repeat-do _not_ engage an enemy for longer than necessary. If you get into trouble, use evasive maneuvers and ask for assistance. Watch yourselves."

"Understood," Tseng responded.

"You got it," answered Reno eagerly.

The pilot of the other chopper replied as well and Rufus hoped he was good. He didn't know the man but Tseng picked him and his copilot out. Four helicopters. They were about to attack a mass of approaching WEAPONS with only _four_ helicopters. It was madness, but they only needed to keep their attention for long enough for the transport vehicles to get safely out of range. The unfortunates left behind might survive the attack, provided there weren't many Alpha WEAPONS in the invading force. Rufus wasn't familiar with the smaller ones yet but he knew from the reports he'd gotten that they weren't to be underestimated.

"Don't you think it's odd that Modeoheim is closer to the Northern Crater, but they've come after us and Fort Condor first?" Scarlet's question gave Rufus pause and he looked at her thoughtfully.

Yes, it was odd. She made a good point. The WEAPONS were originating from the Northern Crater so logically, Modeoheim should have been their first target. Somehow, the northern fortress managed to evade heavy attack, despite its close proximity to the most active birthing place of WEAPONS. Could Lazard have discovered some method to keep the creatures at bay that he wasn't sharing, or was it just dumb luck?

"Stay focused on the mission," Rufus said grimly. He determined that _if_ Lazard really did have some special means of keeping the WEAPONS away from his colony, he probably wasn't even aware of it. There were certain places in the world that the creatures didn't disturb. It would be just like Lazard to have picked a spot that radiated some kind of mystic shield. He'd always had ridiculous luck, that way.

* * *

"Oh shit. Look at _that._"

Tifa really didn't want to look. She didn't want to see what kind of opposition they were facing...didn't want to see what Reno and the others were putting themselves up against. Elena's gasped comment was too much to ignore, however. Without even meaning to, Tifa approached the golden-haired Turk and pressed her face against the rounded window to see. Beneath the ascending airship, a horrifying scene unfolded. There were seven massive WEAPONS below, stomping towards Cosmo Canyon. If that wasn't alarming enough, the dozens of smaller WEAPONS following in their wake only compounded the severity of the situation.

Unlike the Alpha WEAPONS described by Cloud, these ones were bronze in coloring. They shared the smooth humanoid structure and lack of feature's he'd told her about but their tint was obviously more suited to blending in with desert surroundings. She had time to shake her head and despair over the fate of the MP's and civilians still back at the fort before one of the big WEAPONS looked up and took noticed of the airship she was riding in.

Tifa's mouth moved silently as the gold-plated scorpion creature seemed to glare straight through the window at her. Its eyes were garnet in color and the pupils were rectangular. The animal aggression in that gaze held no pity and a frightening craftiness.

"I think we're in trouble," Tifa said in a tight voice. She grabbed hold of Elena's arm reflexively and the blonde, seeing the danger, grabbed right back.

"Why, what's going on?" Yuffie came up beside them and peered through the window. "Whoa! He's...he's about to shoot!"

"What's about to shoot?" The voice came from a teenaged boy. People started crowding around the women and Tifa swore their combined weight made the ship list to one side.

"Stay calm," Tifa urged through stiff lips. "Everybody, just stay calm!"

"We're gonna die!" Wedge shouted. Jessie promptly slapped him on the arm and told him to shut up, even as she bit her lip and looked out the window. The creature below lifted its tail and the stinger lit up as it prepared to fire.

Cid Highwind's voice suddenly shouted over the intercom. "Buckle the fuck up, people! It's about to get rough! Shera, hurry up!"

Tifa was treated to the interesting sight of the window view suddenly obscured by a web of crackling energy. At first, she thought it was the result of the WEAPON firing and she shut her eyes and clung to Elena and Yuffie, expecting a blast of searing pain. Something struck the ship and she saw the glaring flash of light through her tightly shut eyelids. Voices cried out and the cabin shook beneath her feet. Tifa recognized one of the screams as her own and even as she fell to the floor, she kept a tight hold on her two companions. Her knees struck the deck with bruising force and her head clunked against Yuffie's painfully. Elena's elbow dug into her ribs and knocked the breath from her. A body slid right past her as the Shera tilted dangerously.

"Owch," Yuffie hollered. "Geez, you're head is hard!"

Tifa's vision was completely obscured by her hair and she lay gasping for breath on her back. The spot above her right eyebrow throbbed and she blinked through the strands of blanketing hair at her friend, hardly believing she was still in one piece. Yuffie was partially on top of her and she had one hand plastered over her forehead. Elena's cheek lay against Tifa's left breast and she groaned, lifting her head and peering around in confusion. People lay everywhere in confused tangles.

"I think," Elena wheezed, "It missed us?"

"No, it hit us," Tifa coughed. "Something absorbed the blow. Yuffie, get off! I need to see what's going on."

"You and me both," agreed the smaller woman. She groaned and got to her feet, offering Tifa a hand up. Elena followed and all three of them gazed through the porthole to see what was happening outside. The shield of energy surrounding the ship began to fade and the scorpion below was lining its stinger up for another shot at them.

"I think we're screwed," Elena said.

Tifa was about to agree but then one of the black choppers serving as a diversion took a sharp dive at the WEAPON. Fiery projectiles erupted from the chopper, striking the scorpion's head and claws. One of the other choppers joined it and the creature's attention quickly shifted away from the airship.

* * *

"Stay the fuck off my girl, asshole." Reno piloted the chopper into a nosedive and Rude immediately started shooting.

Tseng evidently had similar thoughts, because his chopper rapidly closed in from the west and added its firepower to theirs. Reno shouted wildly and Rude grinned, keeping the guns locked and the trigger down. A bigger blast of rocket fire shot down at the creature from above as Cid and Shera unleashed their own volley on the creature. Apparently, they took the attack personally.

"Enough," Rufus' voice cautioned over the communications system, "don't waste all of your ammunition on one target. Pull back, both of you."

Reno gave his partner a wry smirk and shrugged. Rude stopped shooting and straightened his tie. Oddly enough, Tseng didn't immediately comply with the order. His chopper kept firing for a few moments and at first, Reno figured it was because his copilot was a newer guy. Tseng's voice spoke up over the unit and he realized that wasn't the case. The man was just pissed off.

"My apologies, Sir," Tseng's clipped tone was tense and angry. "That warranted a bit of something extra."

"Just don't do it again," Rufus advised. "Oh, hell."

Reno exchanged a confused look with Rude before looking out the window and seeing what caused the sudden outburst of cursing from their boss. "Aw, shit! Duck and cover, man!"

One of the other large WEAPONS had taken an interest in Rufus and Scarlet's chopper as it flew overhead. Unfortunately, the damned thing had jets on its feet and it lifted off from the ground in pursuit.

Rude's eyebrows shot up. "How's he supposed to duck and cover from that?"

Reno circled around with a worried expression. "Don't ask me, yo! Shit...shit!" Now the airship passengers were safe but the boss was in trouble.

* * *

"Rufus, I need you to get closer to it!" Scarlet was struggling to hone in on the pursuing WEAPON while Rufus streaked the chopper through the air from side to side.

He looked out the window and over his shoulder on his side of the cockpit. He took one glance at the creature's angry face and voiced his disagreement. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Ru..._fus_!" Scarlet tumbled in her seat as he boosted the speed of the chopper and swerved in the sky. "Goddamn it! I can't shoot with you...flailing around...all over the place!"

"Live with it," Rufus advised. "You should be buckled in, by the way."

"You _coward_," she accused, even as she took his advice and fastened her seatbelt.

"Say what you will." He smirked sidelong at her. "I only need a few moments." He wasn't as impressive as Reno when it came to flying but he knew a trick or two. He'd seen a glance of the other choppers giving chase and he just needed to cooperate with them long enough for the right...moment.

Rufus pulled back on the stick and forced the chopper to climb abruptly. Scarlet twisted around in her seat and fumbled with the targeting visor, furious with him. Somewhere beneath and behind them, Reno and Rude fired at the menace chasing them while Tseng and the pilot of the other chopper did the same.

"Careful, you might give yourself a nosebleed," Rufus advised Scarlet as he leveled off and she stared at him. The screech of metal and roar of the WEAPON reached their ears. Both of them looked back to see the creature falling to the earth.

"Yo, everything all right boss?" Reno's voice asked over the communication unit.

Rufus adjusted his headpeace and spoke into it. "It would appear so." He felt a tickle in his chest and he coughed to clear it. "Resume the mission. We've still got work to do."

"We're on it," promised Reno.

* * *

"This is going to be worse than Condor, isn't it?"

Sephiroth looked side-long at his lover and nodded. "Probably. Just be ready and this time, make sure you've got a working parachute."

Cloud found himself grinning. "I've got a backup wing if I need it."

Sephiroth looked into the amused blue eyes and he smiled quietly. "You sound so certain of that."

"So you'd just let me crash to the ground?" Cloud tilted his head curiously but his teasing little smirk didn't fade.

Sephiroth sighed. "I think you'd be rather useless if I allowed you to be flattened. No, I suppose I wouldn't let you crash to the ground."

"Thought so." Cloud had a smug look on his face.

"You really think well of yourself, don't you?"

Cloud looked at him sideways and shrugged. "Only when I know I'm right."

The banter could have continued but Angeal walked through the cabin towards the two men. The serious look on his face quickly sobered Cloud and Sephiroth immediately schooled his features into a cool mask. Angeal crouched over Sephiroth and took a deep breath.

"We probably won't find any survivors in the base." He said it flatly. His chiseled face bore the stony expression of one who'd seen too much tragedy.

Cloud felt deeply shamed, suddenly. Tifa's apparent safety and Sephiroth's restoration had made him lax. People were going to die. There was no way to help that at all. Upon looking at his lover from beneath lowered lashes, he saw that the realization hadn't escaped Sephiroth, either.

"We'll save who we can," insisted Sephiroth. "I need you and the others to concentrate on your job. Don't dwell on it, Angeal."

Angeal nodded and his eyes stayed locked on Sephiroth's. "We'll do that, but are you sure you're up for the task of leadership so soon?"

Cloud winced and looked at his lover sidelong. He was ashamed to admit he'd been wondering the same thing. Sephiroth stared back at Angeal and appeared to consider the question for a moment.

"I'll do what needs to be done," answered Sephiroth . "Make sure you and the others do the same."

Angeal studied him silently for a moment before giving a nod. "We will. I'll leave you to it and do my rounds." He stood up and took his leave, giving them both a respectful nod.

"You could have thanked him," Cloud blurted once Angeal was out of earshot. He immediately regretted it when he saw the lift of Sephiroth's eyebrows.

"For doing his job?"

"No." Cloud shook his head and he wondered if Sephiroth only ever lightened up around him. "I meant, for being there. He's your friend." He spared a covert look at his lover, fully expecting to see agitation on those angelic features, instead, he found himself facing a rare, quiet smile.

"Yes, he's my friend. So are Zackary and Genesis. They already know this, Cloud. Trust me, emotional displays would only make us all uncomfortable. They wouldn't know what to do with themselves if I hugged any of them...particularly Genesis."

Cloud plugged his nose as laughter threatened at the thought. He could just imagine the look on Genesis' face if Sephiroth hugged him. Confusion, suspicion and panic would likely ensue in that direct order. Provided the poet didn't run away screaming, he'd probably flat-out ask Sephiroth what sort of drugs he was on. Zack, on the other hand, would likely glomp Sephiroth. He was the most shamelessly affectionate person Cloud had ever met. Wondering if his observation was shared, he gave Sephiroth a curious smile.

"I don't think Zack would mind a little affection."

Sephiroth looked properly horrified by the idea. "I'd never get the man off of me. Don't even suggest it."

Cloud snickered into his hand. Dry as it was, Sephiroth did have a good sense of humor. "It couldn't be that bad. You put up with more from me."

"You share my bed," Sephiroth reminded him in a low voice. His emerald gaze warmed on the blond suggestively. "I make certain allowances."

Cloud forced his gaze up, looking at Sephiroth with bashful loyalty. "You should let your friends see this side of you more often."

"I'd never hear the end of it, if I did." Sephiroth rewarded him with another one of those brief, sexy smirks. "As I said, there are reasons behind the protocol."

Cloud nodded and his thoughts immediately went to Tifa. Truthfully, all he knew was that she'd made it successfully onto one of the air transports. That wasn't a guarantee of her safety and his face fell at the thought of something happening to her while they were on route. He squirmed in his seat and shifted his safety belt uncomfortably. His back hurt. He felt like his shoulder blades didn't quite fit.

"Your friend is a smart woman, from what you've said."

Sephiroth's soft comment broke into Cloud's thoughts and he stopped for a moment. He knew the soft-eyed look of worry he gave his lover was anything but manly. "She is, but she's just human...like me."

"Don't underestimate the Turks." Sephiroth's voice was confident, ironic. "True, they aren't Mako-enhanced Soldiers like some of us, but they're a clever sort." His gaze settled on Cloud and he paused, his lips parting uncertainly. He regained his thoughts and sighed. "The two of you survived Nibelheim. She'll live through this."

Cloud understood that Sephiroth was trying to offer him comfort. The effort meant a lot to him, because he knew it wasn't a thing that came naturally to him. He cared enough to try. That was important. Without warning or thought, Cloud laid his head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Sephiroth looked down at him with obvious surprise but he didn't make any demands for him to move. Cloud felt the long fingers sift into his hair and he closed his eyes as Sephiroth slowly stroked. It felt good. His eyes began to drift shut just as Vincent approached.

* * *

"Don't wake him." Vincent's voice was a soft murmur as he seated himself across from Sephiroth. He cast a look out the window over his shoulder, peering at the dark sky. "I just wanted to discuss things while we still have time."

"I suppose you'll be bringing a guest?" Sephiroth considered ceasing his gentle stroking of Cloud's hair but he shrugged, deciding against it. Vincent knew what was going on between them and it was too late to try and play the role of the "good son".

"That depends on what we find when we get there," answered Vincent. "Reeve and I have gone over the readings and I'm sorry to say, there may not be much left to save on the base itself. I'm sure Angeal told you this already."

"Yes," agreed Sephiroth. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Just do your part. We can separate the rest out later." He glanced down unwittingly at his sleeping lover and discovered the annoying urge to pull a blanket over him and kiss those parted lips.

"We'll do our part," agreed Vincent. His eyes briefly rested on Cloud and his pale lips twitched. Thankfully, he said nothing. "The science team has their equipment ready for a search and rescue. Time is our greatest asset."

"Agreed," Sephiroth answered. "How long can we expect to wait before reaching our destination?"

"Five hours," Vincent answered. "Should you need anything, I'm at your disposal."

Sephiroth nodded. Vincent was a valuable asset. He knew the man wasn't helping out of a sense of obligation to him. There would be time to sort their personal relationship later...after they'd succeeded in rescuing the people from Cosmo Canyon. The real test would come when they reached their point of origin.

* * *

Nightfall brought no relief with it. While the Shera and the other aircrafts continued their trajectory north, the ground vehicles were forced to keep going toward Gongaga as advised. Rufus and the Turks did their best to keep the WEAPONS from launching a full assault on the base but four choppers simply weren't a big enough distraction. The creatures were single-minded in their determination and the only thing they knew was there was a mass of humans to destroy.

Reno and Rude depleted their ammunition first. Tseng and Rufus were more conservative but eventually they too used up the last of it. The president and the Turks hovered their choppers over Cosmo Canyon and watched the Alphas break through the main entrance. The bigger WEAPONS began tearing into the remaining structures outside. They could do nothing at all.

"Enough already," Reno muttered, his face tense. "Fuck, why don't they stop?"

"You know why, partner." Rude's expression was deceptively calm. The Alphas gained entrance and they began to pour into the underground shelter. "They want us all dead. Just be glad Tifa and Elena are safe, man."

Reno looked off into the distance, though the Shera was long beyond his sight and so were the choppers following it. "Thank fuck. Your girl was on there too, man."

"She's not 'my girl'" insisted Rude.

Reno gazed down at the carnage below. "Maybe not, but I'll bet you're sure as hell glad Jessie's not down there, yo."

Rude clenched his jaw. He followed his partner's gaze and he could imagine the terrified screams of remaining colonists as Gaia's monsters filed inside. How many survived depended on how soon help arrived, how deep the survivors went and how far in the Alpha WEAPONS delved.

"Yeah. I'm glad she's not down there."

* * *

"Cougar, do you read? This is Sunhawk. Copy?"

Rufus stared at the sight of the approaching line of choppers, hardly believing they were coming. He pursed his lips in response to the sound of his half-brother's voice but he shifted the mic and answered. "I copy you. You're too bloody late."

Lazard's voice retained a professional demeanor as he responded. "Rescue teams are being sent in to deal with the situation. What is your fuel situation?"

Rufus looked at his fuel gauge, exchanging a grim look with Scarlet. "Low. I can't stay in the air for much longer and I doubt the situation is much better for my people. Whatever you're going to do, move faster."

"We've met up with your air transport and informed the base of their arrival," Lazard informed. "We have fuel available for you, but we must first find a suitable landing spot. Additional transport is on standby to retrieve colonists from Gongaga."

"How very kind of you," Rufus muttered under his breath. He fought another cough before answering aloud. "Turks, be ready to aid the evacuation efforts for the remaining civilians."

"I'm prepared," Tseng answered.

"If anybody's left," Reno grumbled.

Rufus cut off the frequency and took a moment to catch his breath. For the first time, he noticed Scarlet looking at him with faint concern on her face. He pressed his lips together. "What now?"

"The cough is getting worse." Her eyes scanned him and a platinum lock of hair fell over her forehead. "Should I worry, Rufus?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He waved her concern away and checked on the readings on the control panel. "It's this climate and this dust."

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Hit hard, hit fast," Zack advised. The Soldiers following him nodded and as the cabin doors opened, one of them threw up right on the floor. Zack winced and patted the guy on the shoulder.

"Don't think about it, man. We aren't fighting other people. Just follow me and the other officers, strike before they can hit you and don't waste a minute worrying about it, kay?"

"Why don't you wipe his ass and hand him a diaper, while you're at it?" Genesis strolled past Zack, unsheathing his red blade as he went.

Zack glowered at the redhead and the only thing that stopped him from mouthing off a response was the sight of Angeal emerging from the other chopper across the way. He sighed. Genesis never handled it well when he was forced to travel apart from his lover, even when they were on the same mission. Sephiroth and Cloud were disembarking from the same aircraft as Angeal while several MP's set up a defensive perimeter around it.

"Hey look," Zack said, reaching for Genesis' shoulder. Incoming missile fire interrupted his sentence and he ended up grabbing his friend by the arm and tossing him unceremoniously to the ground. He swore he heard Cloud yell something impolite in his home tongue at the top of his lungs. He thought he saw the blond dive at Sephiroth while at the same moment, Vincent rolled and tucked his cape over his head. Zack tasted dirt even as he shoved poor Genesis' face hard into the ground and covered his body with his own.

"Zack, Genesis!"

Zack spit dirt and lifted his head to see Angeal sprinting toward him. The groans of his men behind him assured him that they too had lived through the blast. He raised his hand and risked waving it at Angeal.

"We're okay!"

"Not for long," promised Genesis as he spit out a glob of dirt. He shoved Zack off of him and stood up, brushing his hands over his clothing while catching his breath. The indignant look he gave Zack promised Future Pain.

"I saved your ass," Zack reminded him. He climbed to his feet and accepted Angeal's hand gratefully as the larger man came up beside him.

"I suppose you did," agreed Genesis. "Shoving my face into the dirt, however..." His expression changed and his aqua gaze fixated on something over Angeal's shoulder. "Fuck...duck."

For a brief second, Zack nearly made a pun. There was no sarcasm on Genesis' features though and Angeal shoved him without warning, giving him a taste of dirt again. The three of them sprawled onto the ground as another missile came in. Dirt and rock peppered their clothing. Men shouted nearby and Zack saw a woman Soldier load a bazooka and fire in the general direction where the most recent assault came from.

"Okay, that's it," Zack muttered, "We need to go in, man!"

"Sephiroth's team is already moving in," observed Angeal with a pointing gesture. Sephiroth was indeed charging into the main entrance of the fort and Cloud followed closely behind with his sword drawn. Zack suffered a heart-stopping moment of fear when an Alpha to the right of the entrance went after Cloud, but the blond leapt into the air and unleashed a quick series of slashes with his sword. Zack's shout of warning died on his lips and he had time to notice that Sephiroth likewise seemed surprised. A hand grabbed hold of his jacket and he was suddenly yanked into motion.

"Move, assholes!" Genesis yelled while waving his free arm as if farming chickens. His sword bounced on his back and Zack tripped along after him helplessly. Other operatives and MP's jumped out of the way to avoid them. Angeal took to the air and drew his sword, frowning grimly.

"W-wait...hold it a minute!"

Zack might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Genesis kept dragging him along and Angeal dove straight at the big WEAPON that stomped over to the entrance and attempted to stop them. The Turk choppers were still hovering above and so were a couple of the ones from Modeoheim. Zack barked a curse, certain that his end was coming. Angeal sliced at the legs of the WEAPON and dove aside as it stumbled after him. Gunfire and explosives shot down from above and Zack ended up thrown against Genesis' body from the concussive force of it.

"You...crazy...and they tell _me_ I'm reckless!" Zack shouted the accusation in Genesis' dirt-smudged face even as he drew his weapon and turned. The big WEAPON fired back but thankfully, the chopper it was aiming for managed to move aside. Zack shouted and charged. He heard someone's feet and the flapping of wings behind him and he knew he wasn't alone.

"Get ready, Zack."

He hardly had time to acknowledge the warning before Genesis caught him under the arms. He was being carried swiftly towards the enemy and he hastily readied his sword.

"You serious?"

Genesis swooped towards the disoriented WEAPON. Angeal hovered near its right shoulder and the look on his face said he didn't much care for what Gen was about to do.

"Think you can handle it?" There was a teasing, challenging undertone in the statement.

Zack thought about Aerith and his unborn child. Maybe sanity wasn't enough to protect them. He nodded and stared at the huge figure they were rapidly closing in on. "Let's do it."

Genesis and Zack both ignored Angeal's horrified look. Genesis made good use of his flight speed and chucked Zack straight at the WEAPON'S crotch. Zack flew through the air with a wild yell, his sword catching the rays of moonlight as he arched towards the creature. The warding gestures Angeal made had no effect and he watched with wide eyes as his apprentice zoomed through the air, while his lover ascended and watched with a curious smirk on his features.

"You..._idiots_!"

Angeal shouted the comment just as Zack collided with the WEAPON.

* * *

-To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 21

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

"Which way?" Cloud looked around in confusion. He'd only ever been here before briefly. Similar to the Modeoheim base, several tunnels branched off the main one as they traveled deeper in.

"If memory serves, we should take this one," Reeve said, pointing at a tunnel to the left.

Cloud could hear tromping footsteps moving in that direction and he guessed by Sephiroth and Vincent's expressions that he wasn't the only one to detect it.

"It appears you're right," Vincent agreed with his lover, narrowing his eyes. "The creatures are going to focus on finding survivors."

"So really we can just follow them," reasoned Cloud.

Sephiroth shifted his masamune and nodded. "We'll take them down as we meet them. Did any of you see how many moved in before us?"

"Nearly a dozen, as far as I can tell," Reeve answered. "I-"

His comment was abruptly cut off as Vincent suddenly shoved him against the wall and jumped in front of him. The gunman fired directly over Cloud's shoulder and the blond ducked instinctively. Sephiroth leaped over him and slashed at the Alpha-which now sported several matching bulletholes in its chest. Sephiroth added to its woes and sliced its right arm off, just as it was about to fire on Vincent. Reeve pulled his gun and added his ammunition to Vincent's while Cloud got to his feet and joined Sephiroth's melee attacks.

"We've got to keep moving," grunted Sephiroth as their combined efforts brought the WEAPON to its knees. The sound of shouting and explosives from outside seemed to get closer. "More will come in behind us. We have to reach the survivors and get them out of here fast." Sephiroth lowered his blade to allow some of the creature's viscous, blue-green body fluid to drip off onto the floor. Cloud's face was splattered with it and Sephiroth spared a brief grin as the blond grimaced and wiped at the liquid with his gloved hand. Cloud's weapon of choice was a much broader blade than Sephiroth's-similar to Angeal's Buster Sword but not as heavy and thick. It wasn't made for delicate slices and he tended to make a mess in battle.

Sephiroth flinched as another bullet whizzed by him and struck the unmoving WEAPON. He turned to look at Reeve, unsurprised to get confirmation that he was the culprit. Vincent was standing calmly next to him and checking his ammo.

"It's dead, Tuesti," Sephiroth assured him. "You can stop shooting."

Reeve took his finger off the trigger and had the grace to appear slightly embarrassed. A sheen of perspiration glistened on his forehead in the lantern-light. "Right. My apologies." He took a deep breath and mimicked Vincent's actions, checking the chamber of his gun to count how many rounds he had left. His hand was shaking a little and Sephiroth frowned, wondering if he'd be better suited behind the line of fire. Reeve ordinarily held his cool but he was used to fighting in the open...usually from a distance.

"I'm all right," Reeve insisted when Vincent likewise gave him a searching look. He clicked his weapon's bullet chamber shut and pressed his lips together. "The skirmish was just a bit abrupt, is all."

"We're likely going to face more abrupt skirmishes, the deeper in we go," Vincent reminded him. "There's time for you to go back out and join the main fighting force."

"I know this place better than the rest of you," argued Reeve. "You'll reach the survivors faster with me helping you."

Sephiroth met Vincent's eyes and he knew the man had similar thoughts to his own. It was likely that they'd find a pile of corpses rather than live bodies in the deeper tunnels, as fast as the Alphas moved in. Saying so wouldn't change anything however and both Reeve and Cloud had expressions of stubborn optimism on their faces.

"Fine, you stay between us," Sephiroth conceded. "And try not to resort to overkill. A little stealth might give us an advantage, too. Do you have a silencing mechanism you can use?" He gave a nod at Vincent's triple-barreled weapon as an example, which had a custom-made silencer neatly applied to it. Cerberus was a much more powerful weapon than Reeve's handgun but the shots Vincent had fired from it moments ago were whisper-soft by comparison.

"Ah, the silencer." Reeve dug through his coat, wincing. "I didn't even consider applying it."

He found the object in a pocket but he abruptly fumbled with it and dropped it when the sound of screeching metal, a man's shout and a crash came from the main entrance. The tunnel floor vibrated from the force of it and the four men looked at each other with wide eyes. Something heavy had obviously just crashed outside, too close for comfort.

"I'll go and see," Cloud offered. He checked his sword and started back towards the main tunnel entrance. Sephiroth didn't object or give him a verbal warning but Cloud glanced over his shoulder at him and read the silent reminder for caution in his gaze. He gave Sephiroth a brief nod, assuring him that he'd come straight back for help if he met another Alpha on his way.

Cloud crept up the tunnel quietly, peering around with alert eyes for any sign of foreign motion while the others waited. He reached the exit and he was just about to step over the broken remains of the security gates when someone-or something-came charging in straight at him. Cloud didn't even get the chance to raise his sword in defense. All he saw was a humanoid silhouette and the outline of a spiky head before the figure crashed into him. He yelled and he heard an answering yell from his assailant. His weapon clattered over the tunnel floor and he reached for it desperately. At the same time, a flash of metal glinted from his attacker and Cloud barely managed to grab the hilt of his weapon in time to intercept.

Cloud's thick sword clashed against the metallic object and he realized it was a sword as well. He looked up and understood why he'd only seen a featureless blur. Zack Fair looked down at him with surprise, his good eye wide. His face was absolutely filthy, smeared with dirt and some kind of oily goop that Cloud couldn't even identify. His hair was sticky with the stuff and his clothes and body armor were torn in several places.

"You scared the piss out of me," Cloud gasped, blinking up at his friend in confusion.

"Hey, Cloud." Zack eased off of him and pulled his sword away with a sheepish grin. "You okay, there? I just saw movement and figured you guys would be deeper in the tunnels by now. Sorry about that."

Cloud heard running footsteps from the direction of his other companions and he sat up and twisted around. Sephiroth and the others were coming towards him and the look on the silver warrior's face told him he was about to slash first and ask questions later.

"It's okay," he tried to assure them, guessing they wouldn't immediately recognize Zack through the layers of grime covering him.

A noisy shot rang out and Cloud hollered at Reeve to stop, terrified that the man had just put a bullet hole in the lieutenant. There was a cling of metal and Cloud looked up to see Zack deflect the bullet with his sword.

"Whoa, chill out! Reeve, it's me!"

Reeve lowered his gun and ogled Zack, sputtering as he looked him up and down. "Wha...what the hell happened to you?"

"I nearly got blown away by a trigger-happy engineer," Zack answered with a wary look at Reeve's gun. Raised voices came in from behind him and a familiar couple hurried in through the entrance. Zack looked over his shoulder at his mentor and Genesis. "Oh, and Gen threw me at a WEAPON. It was kind of messy."

Angeal looked Zack up and down with brotherly concern. He was nearly as grime-covered as Zack. Genesis, on the other hand, only had a few smudges of dirt on his face and coat. The redhead quickly assessed the situation and approached Reeve, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Gun. Now."

"Now just hold on a minute," protested Reeve. "It was an honest mistake! He just came charging in and tackled Cloud without saying anything and well...look at him! I couldn't recognize him under that mess and I was just trying to protect the kid."

"And now I'm going to protect us all by taking your toy away from you," Genesis answered. "You can have it back once we're finished." Genesis grabbed the gun out of Reeve's slackened grip with brisk efficiency.

Reeve's mouth worked and Cloud was reminded of a mischievous child having his whoopie cushion snatched by an exasperated schoolteacher. The fact that Reeve was roughly twenty years Genesis' senior made the moment even more inappropriately funny. Vincent looked between his lover and Genesis, appearing as though he wanted to stick up for Reeve but agreed with the assessment that he was too dangerous with a gun.

"Are we finished, now?" Sephiroth cut in impatiently. "Because we do have a mission to complete and the longer we stand around bantering, the less likely we are to save anyone."

Angeal nodded in agreement and started down the tunnel without saying another word. Genesis clicked the safety on Reeve's gun and gave him a warning look before slipping it into a pocket and following the bigger Soldier. Zack offered a hand to Cloud but the blond took one look at the slime-encrusted glove and declined with a little smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He picked up his sword and got to his feet on his own.

Zack grinned at him. "You're not exactly Joe Clean yourself, buddy. That glob on your cheek is shaped like the eastern continent."

Cloud instinctively reached up and wiped at the residual WEAPON blood. "Least I'm not covered in it. Did you say Lieutenant Rhapsodos _threw_ you at one of them?"

Zack fell into step with him and nodded. "Yup. He chucked me right at its crotch. Good thing those guys don't really have groins...that would have been kind of traumatizing."

"Zack makes a surprisingly good wrecking ball," Genesis murmured over his shoulder. "I'd have chosen Angeal for greater mass if I'd taken a moment to think of it, but I doubt he'd have cooperated."

"You're both insane," grunted Angeal.

"Sanity is overrated, these days," countered the redhead.

The small group continued with Reeve's guidance while the bulk of their fighting force battled outside to fight off the WEAPONS. Something big hit the ground outside and the resulting vibrations made cracks form in the ceiling. Angeal was nearly struck by falling rock but Reeve pulled him aside in time, proving he wasn't as distracted as everyone thought. They came upon several Alphas as they moved deeper into the Cosmo base but with the addition of the other three officers, they had the muscle to dispatch them without too much difficulty.

* * *

"It's a kid." Cloud turned the small body over gently and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he shook his head and looked up at Sephiroth with aching blue eyes. "Looks like he got trampled. You'd think people would at least try to..." He trailed off and swallowed, picturing the small boy being torn right from his parent's arms in the stampede of terrified people.

Sephiroth stared down at the child. "People don't think rationally when fleeing for their lives. We can't do anything for him now."

Vincent joined them and nodded in agreement with Sephiroth. "We can only help the living."

Cloud breathed a desolate sigh and nodded. As callous as it seemed, he knew they were right. Unfortunately, Zack was approaching and thinking of the man's impending parenthood, it occurred to Cloud that he might not be able to walk away from this. Genesis stopped and looked down at the kid with a sigh. Reeve shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Cloud pushed past the two of them without a word and blocked Zack's path.

"What's up, Chocobo?" Zack looked puzzled and he tried to peer over Cloud's shoulder. Angeal was next to him and the big man frowned. He had greater height so he was able to see what Cloud was trying to spare Zack from looking at. His features took on a grim expression.

"Zack, maybe you and I should go back out and rejoin the rest of the army," Angeal murmured. "The others should be able to handle any opposition we haven't cleared out, yet."

"People could be trapped down here though," argued Zack. "We've already seen evidence of one cave-in. They'll especially need your muscle if they've got to clear rocks away to get people out."

"I'll go out with you, then," Reeve offered quickly. "My muscles would be the least missed in a scenario like that."

Zack's grubby face became suspicious and he looked at each of them with a frown. "What's going on, guys?" He tried to squeeze past Cloud and when the blond intercepted him again, his frown deepened. "What's _with _you? Let me get by, Cloudy."

"Zack, I don't think you should look-" Cloud stammered with a helpless glance over his shoulder.

"Hey, if you can handle it, I can-" Zack pushed by Cloud impatiently and his face went blank when his eyes fell on the sight they were trying to spare him from. "-handle it," he finished softly.

Genesis stepped aside quietly as Zack knelt before the child's body. Sephiroth and Vincent stood somberly and Reeve wiped at his eyes. Angeal took a step forward and leaned over to pat Zack on the shoulder as he gently closed the staring eyes.

"Think the WEAPONS did this?" Zack queried huskily.

"There's no blood," Cloud answered. "I...think he just got crushed when people were running for safety."

"Zackary, come with me to the surface," Angeal urged again. "You've done your part now."

Zack's mouth twisted and he shook his head. "No. Quit treating me like I'm fragile...all of you. There's people down here that need help and I'm not turning my back on them."

"We don't think you're fragile," Genesis assured him. "But every man has limits and we know what yours are."

Zack made a choking sound as he struggled with his emotions but he shook his head. "I'm okay. I'm not leaving."

* * *

After finding several more adult bodies, they finally located the deepest sanctuary in the fort. A slab of rock cleverly hid it and they only found it because a woman's body lay at its base. The position of her limbs suggested she'd been too slow to make it before they sealed it up. Her arm was stretched out and bloody hand was pressed against the wall, as though her last act had been to beat desperately on it for help. The charred hole in her back indicated that one of the Alphas caught up with her and fired its laser at her.

"It might still be around somewhere," Sephiroth warned with a glance down the tunnel they'd come from. "Genesis, you and Cloud stand guard. Reeve, see if you can contact President Shinra or any of the Turks and ask if there's a hidden locking mechanism on this door. Angeal, help me try to open it in the meantime."

"Or, we could just ask," Genesis suggested. His next words came out as a shout. "Is there anyone alive in there?"

The unexpected bellow made Reeve jump and even Vincent appeared a bit startled.

Sephiroth glared at the redhead. "Thank you for that. If there _are_ any Alphas left in these tunnels, you've just announced our location to them."

"We can deal with them," Genesis retorted with confidence. "Compared to their big brothers, they're pushovers."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to order the troublesome redhead away but his ears picked up a muffled call from the other side of the wall. He gave his companions a warning look and pressed his ear against the rock. "This is General Sephiroth," he announced as loudly as he dared, "we've come to escort you out of here. If anyone can hear me, speak up now."

A man's voice called out from the other side, but he didn't seem to be addressing Sephiroth. "Don't open it! It could be one of those WEAPONS!"

Sephiroth lost patience. "Do you think a WEAPON would be standing here introducing itself through a wall?"

A few moments ticked by before there was a grinding sound from the other side of the wall. The heavy rock door pivoted slowly to reveal a cavernous room. There were crates of supplies lining the back wall and Sephiroth made a sweeping headcount of the frightened civilians looking out at him. He approximated that there were a little more than twenty of them. Most were adults but he spotted a handful of teens and children in the mix, too. At least the boy they'd found earlier appeared to be the only child casualty.

"Are there any injured among you?"

"Near the back," answered a middle-aged woman. "Luckily we found some first aid supplies but we've got a man with a broken leg." Her eyes fell on the corpse at the foot of the door and she paled. Angeal quickly stepped in front of the body to block it from view as Sephiroth began to give the colonists instructions.

"Help the sick and injured among you and proceed in an orderly fashion. Stay calm and don't shove. Chances are we've cleared most of the WEAPONS out but should we encounter more on the way, do _not_ run. Doing so will only make protecting you more difficult. Once we're outside, follow us to the outskirts of the ruins where the transportation and medic teams wait."

Sephiroth paused and looked the assembly over with a stern expression. "Was any of that unclear?"

Nobody argued that it wasn't, but one man apparently had doubts about the team's ability to protect them. "That's all the men you've brought with you?"

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at his companions. "If you feel it's an insufficient number of rescuers, you're free to stay here."

The man swallowed and made no further objections. Reeve was a bit more charitable when he saw the worry reflected in the eyes of other survivors. "These men are SOLDIER operatives," he informed them. "Well, except for myself and this man." He gestured at Vincent. "Believe me people, you're in good hands."

* * *

"What the hell you doing?" Barret yelled at the confused rifleman, who couldn't seem to figure out which target he should be firing at. "Never mind the big ones! Gotta keep the little ones from going inside after our people!"

"S-sorry, sir," yelped the young man. He changed targets and aimed at one of the remaining Alpha weapons as directed.

Barret grumbled but he couldn't really blame anybody for the temptation to focus on the big guys. Who'd notice a fish when there was a shark in the water? The heavy artillery and explosives were reserved for the larger WEAPONS and damaging them enough to keep them driven back was the best they could reasonably hope for. Some of the SOLDIER operatives finished a couple of them off but ammunition needed to be reserved. The last thing they needed was to run out of firepower before they finished evacuating. They'd already lost one chopper and several troops.

Barret squinted through the smoke when he thought he saw movement at the shelter entrance. He waited uncertainly, not wanting to make a premature call. A hot breeze wafted through the ruins and cleared the smoke away long enough for him to see Sephiroth's silver hair in the moonlight. There appeared to be a group of people with him and Cloud was at his side. Barret whistled to the snipers under his command and gestured toward the emerging people.

"Cover 'em," he ordered. He activated his prosthetic gun arm again and took aim at a large humanoid WEAPON that was a little too close to the entrance. He picked up the comm unit hanging around his neck and switched the frequency to notify the air teams. "Our boys are coming out now," he said into the unit, "They're gonna need the big guns to get those folks clear."

* * *

They discovered a complication when they got outside. The man with the broken leg faired well enough being carried out but they were going to have to make a dash through the ruins to make it to the protective lines of fighters.

"Give him to me," Angeal urged suddenly, putting his sword away. "I'll fly him out of here and put him in one of the helicopters."

"No, let me do it," Genesis said when he overhead.

"You're a more vivid target," argued Angeal.

"And you're a bigger one," shot back the redhead. "Not to mention, slower." He contemplated the groaning man. "He doesn't look that heavy."

Angeal frowned and looked as though he wanted to object, but he gave in with a sigh. Having won the debate, Genesis turned to the injured man and brought out his wing. He told the man to put his arms around his neck and he lifted him off the crude stretcher his companions had been carrying him on. The injured man looked a bit awed by the sight of the wing but he was in too much pain to offer any objections. Genesis shifted his burden for a better grip and checked to be sure all nearby enemies had their attention focused elsewhere. Satisfied that their allies had the creatures sufficiently distracted for now, He took off.

Sephiroth assessed the situation quickly and turned to face the colonists. "We're not likely to get a better opening than this. Everyone begin running toward that line of riflemen in the distance. They'll cover us and my men and I will ensure none of the creatures close in on you. Don't stop running until you're behind those troops, understood?"

Some of them were staring up at Genesis with amazement. Sephiroth swore softly, having failed to take into account that most of the Cosmo residents weren't accustomed to the sight of a winged man.

"Keep your attention on the ground, people. A flying human is the least of your concerns, right now." Sephiroth approached Zack. "Can you stay focused now, Zackary?"

Zack nodded, his jaw clenching resolutely as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "Yeah. I'm ready when you guys are."

Sephiroth didn't waste another moment. "You and Cloud defend the middle. Angeal and I will take the lead and Vincent, I want you and Reeve to guard the rear. Everyone, go."

They fell into formation around the frightened people. A little girl in the group stumbled and Zack swept her up with one arm and carried her without breaking stride. As they sprinted over the hard-packed earth and dodged obstacles in their path, Reeve realized something horrible.

"Ah, dammit! Genesis still has my gun!"

"And you just now noticed?" Vincent fired off to the left and Reeve looked to see an Alpha stagger under the shot.

"I've been rather preoccupied," grunted the engineer. He began to dig through is pockets frantically. His fingers located something smooth and cylindrical in his right pants pocket and he grabbed for it, looking down at it hopefully.

"What is that?" Vincent asked as if fearing the answer. He shot again at the Alpha as it righted itself and tried to take aim at him.

"Better than nothing," Reeve answered with a shrug. He twisted the object until he felt a click and then he tossed it at the feet of the creature that was trying to return Vincent's shot. For a minute nothing happened and Reeve cursed. "Might be a dud."

His suspicion was proven wrong when electricity crackled out of the object and danced over the WEAPON'S body. The creature stiffened and jerked in place. The jolt wasn't quite powerful enough to kill it but it stunned it enough to remove it from the list of immediate threats.

Zack intercepted another Alpha and Angeal fell back to help him dispatch it as he handed the child he was carrying to one of the adults in the group. Cloud caught a woman when she staggered and he helped her regain her balance. The roar of one of the larger WEAPONS caught his attention and he looked up to see it bearing down on the group, having noticed them at last. Cloud shouted a warning and Sephiroth broke away from the front of the group, spreading his wing.

"Keep moving," ordered Sephiroth as he took to the air and swooped toward the advancing creature.

Cloud's first instinct was to follow his lover, knowing that even Sephiroth couldn't bring down one of the massive WEAPONS on his own. Discipline won out as he watched Sephiroth made a deft pass at the creature, cutting a gash in its armor before skillfully banking safely away. The move effectively put Sephiroth under the creature's full attention and it shot a quick beam of energy at him. He avoided it and a missile from the ground forces streaked over the field and struck it in the torso, further disrupting its attention.

"Don't stop," Cloud encouraged in a yell, forcing himself to stop worrying about his lover and follow his orders.

* * *

"Good work, Commander Wallace," Sephiroth approved as the rescue team and their charges made it behind the line of fire. He'd seen the man shouting orders and directing the focus of the people under his command. Most of the rest of the fighting force was focused on keeping the enemies from making it past their defenses but Barret changed tactics as soon as Sephiroth and the others emerged from the tunnels. The cover they'd provided had made it possible for his team to bring the endangered refugees through unharmed, he was certain.

"Just doing my job," Barret answered, his gaze passing over the group grimly. "Anyone hurt?"

"Some, but most of them are relatively unscathed." He looked over his shoulder at the group and noticed with approval that Cloud was already directing them further out behind ally lines, where the medical personnel treated the sick and injured. Sephiroth saw a familiar red coat in that direction and he knew Genesis had made it safely with his burden.

"As soon as we've depleted the enemy enough for a safe retreat, load your people onto transport," Sephiroth said to Barret. "I'm going to have the civilians transported out immediately and we're to concentrate on keeping the remaining creatures from targeting them. Once they're on route to Modeoheim and our forces are safely in the air, we'll turn our attention to picking up the people taking shelter in Gongaga."

Barret nodded. "It's cool. I've got my people waiting to use Summon materia last."

"A wise choice," agreed Sephiroth. He walked away to check on the progress with the civilians while Barret returned his attention back to the command.

* * *

Lazard and Rufus worked surprisingly well together, despite the bad blood between them. When it was time to attempt a retreat, they communicated with Barret and the other ground commanders to synchronize the final strike against the opposition. Snipers covered the missile launchers as they unloaded on the WEAPONS and various Summon spells were unleashed to provide a last, devastating distraction. The teams worked quickly after that, boarding everyone onto available transport and leaving behind equipment that was too heavy to be quickly loaded. They were forced to leave the dead behind as well and Sephiroth and Angeal took up the grim task of gathering ID tags from the fallen troops for the records.

The sky began to slowly lighten with the approaching dawn as the aircrafts flew away from Cosmo Canyon in a defensive formation. Rufus got word from Captain Highwind that he'd successfully dropped off his passengers in Modeoheim and was fueling back up to come and help collect the people hiding out in Gongaga.

"Were we fighting _that_ long?" Reno sputtered with raised eyebrows after hearing the transmission.

Beside him in the copilot seat, Rude nodded. "Sun's coming up, partner. We were fighting all night long. The flight between home and Modeoheim is just a little more than eight hours...less for an airship with the Shera's engine power."

Reno blinked through his goggles as the sun crested the horizon. "Guess I lost track of the time, yo."

"How's your hand?" Rude nodded at the injured appendage, which Reno had hastily wrapped with bandages from the on-board first aid kit.

The redhead gingerly flexed the fingers of said hand and grimaced. "Not too bad. At least I'm good with both of them. This'll do until we get to Modeoheim. How about your head?"

Rude reached up and touched the reddened spot over his left eye. "It's okay."

"Sorry about that, man."

When the consol had caught fire, Reno's hand got burned and his sleeve caught on the steering stick as he yanked it away. As a result, the chopper suddenly tilted and Rude had copped the fire extinguisher on the head while trying to get it down.

Rude shrugged. "You didn't do it on purpose."

* * *

Cloud gasped as he sat back down after using the lavatory and Zack gave him a concerned look. "You okay, kiddo?"

He waited a moment for the pain to ease up and he nodded silently.

Zack's eye was suspicious on him suddenly. "Cloud, if you're hurt you need to let someone know. I know how stubborn you can be and I'm not having you keel over on me because you didn't get checked out."

"It's nothing," Cloud insisted. "Just an ache." The pain in his back returned abruptly and this time, he couldn't hold back a groan.

"Bullshit. It's worse than an ache, to make you groan like that. Where does it hurt, buddy?"

"M-my back," Cloud answered, swallowing as he caught his breath. "Around my shoulder blades."

"Lean forward," insisted the other man. "Let me help you get these pauldrons off and I'll have a look under your shirt."

"Pervert," Cloud muttered, giving him a sickly half-smile.

"Only with my wife. Come on, I'm really worried about you. You could have been hit with something in the fight and not even know it. Adrenaline does that sometimes."

Cloud sighed and nodded his consent. Zack quickly unbuckled the fastenings on the straps that secured Cloud's body armor to his torso. He lifted the shoulder guards off and removed the thick harness that protected his abdomen. He set these aside and told Cloud to lean forward a little more. Cloud did so and another wave of pain assaulted his back. He clenched his jaw and tried to hold back a moan of distress. The back of his shirt was lifted and he flushed, feeling like a spectacle. People were beginning to watch curiously and murmur to each other and he could imagine what they must be thinking of the spectacle.

He felt Zack's hand run over his shoulders slowly and he heard a soft grunt from him.

"I don't see anything, huh. Does it hurt when I press down?"

Cloud gasped as the strong fingers kneaded him right in one of the sore areas. "Yeah, it hurts."

The fingers paused their examination and Zack went still. Cloud turned his head and looked back at him, seeing a frown on his face. "What?"

Zack shrugged. "I...I'm not sure. Maybe it's just me but you've got some pretty big shoulder blades for a guy your size. If they're hurting I wonder if they're enflamed or something."

"I don't think bone can do that," Cloud said dubiously.

"Well, maybe it's muscle then. You might just be knotted up with tension."

Angeal passed by them on his way to get some refreshment and he stopped and frowned. "What's going on, here?"

"He says his back's hurting him," answered Zack.

Cloud lowered his head and swore under his breath as Angeal stepped closer and scrutinized his exposed back. "I don't see anything."

"So his shoulder blades don't look a little weird to you?" Zack's voice sounded only slightly relieved. "My depth perception isn't perfect, so maybe I'm just imagining it."

Angeal was silent for a moment and then he called out for Genesis. Cloud groaned, shaking his head. "Aw, come on," he muttered. The pain rose again and his annoyed comment ended in a hiss.

Genesis dutifully came from his seat near the back of the craft and he paused when he arrived, one brow lifting. "Dare I ask?"

"Have a look at his shoulder blades and see if you notice anything odd about them," Angeal said.

Genesis looked. "And why am I doing this?"

"He's in pain," answered Angeal. "Zack thinks he sees swelling but I'm not sure."

Genesis pressed a gloved hand firmly against Cloud's right shoulder blade and the blond gave another exclamation of pain. "Okay, can people _stop_ poking at it, please?" he said through clenched teeth.

"So it hurts more when someone puts pressure on it, I assume."

"Ja, it does!" Cloud resisted the urge to burst into swearing in his mother language.

"Well then, perhaps we should stop playing doctor and actually get a real medic to look at it," suggested Genesis.

"I think you're right," agreed Zack. "Where's Sephiroth? He'll want to know what's happening."

"The last time I saw him, he was heading for the cockpit to speak with the pilots," responded Genesis. "Oh wait, here he comes now."

"Great," Cloud muttered. Not that he thought Sephiroth would turn into a doting mother hen on him but he suspected he'd soon have everyone in the chopper contemplating over his back.

Sephiroth closed the distance and when he saw Cloud sitting there with his shirt up and all three of the other officers leaning over him, he stopped. "Explain this."

"Okay, you caught us," Zack quipped. "Cloud and I are going to run away together when we reach the base."

"They have our blessings," Genesis added.

Sephiroth sighed impatiently. "Angeal, a straight answer, please?"

"His back is paining him," replied the muscular First obligingly. "There's no sign of a wound but his shoulder blades might be inflamed."

A fresh wave of agony throbbed in the area and this time, Cloud cried out raggedly and nearly toppled from his seat. His safety belt and Zack's hasty support kept him from falling. Sephiroth immediately squatted down in front of him and cupped his chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze. The emerald eyes were sober and quietly concerned.

"How long has this been going on?"

It took a moment for Cloud to catch his breath enough and answer. "I was a little sore yesterday, but it didn't get bad until a little while ago." He panted softly and tried to keep quiet as the pain began to taper off a bit again.

"Someone get a medic," ordered Sephiroth.

"I'll go," offered Angeal.

* * *

They helped Cloud to a more private area in the back section of the cabin so that one of the medics could look at him. The doctor diagnosed him with a simple but acute case of Periostitis, caused by inflammation of the connective tissue surrounding the bone. He said it was probably due to excessive physical activity, given Cloud's status as a Soldier, but he took blood and urine samples from him just to rule out infection. He gave him some anti-inflammatory and pain medications and advised cold compresses to the area when Zack asked what they could do to help.

As they neared their destination, Cloud's condition only seemed to get worse-or at least, his pain did. Sephiroth had never heard the young man be so vocal about pain before. Usually, Cloud was tight-lipped about such things. He was most vocal when he was really angry or in the heat of passion. Pain was something he always tried to keep to himself. Now he lay on his side in the reclined seat, moaning and grunting as if he couldn't help himself. Sephiroth shut the curtain leading into the main section of the cabin and he was thankful that most of the other injured fighters were being transported on one of the other choppers.

He applied a cold compress in twenty-minute intervals and tried in his awkward, unpracticed way to comfort his lover as he sat beside him. He kept checking the inflamed area and his thoughts went to Hojo in suspicion. He said nothing of his concerns to anybody. If this had something to do with the experiments conducted on Cloud, it could be confirmed with full access to a lab. Until they reached Modeoheim, all Sephiroth could do was keep an eye on him and hope the medic's diagnosis was correct.

* * *

Tifa awoke to the sound of excited activity in the tunnels. She lifted her head from the thin pillow provided to her and blinked her eyes groggily. The Modeoheim residents had done what they could to be hospitable but there weren't enough sleeping spaces to go around. She'd volunteered to sleep on one of the bedrolls spread over the floor in the back alcove of the bunker room. Now she regretted that as she sat up and rolled her stiff shoulders and neck. She heard someone exclaim that the rescue teams were back and she recognized it as Aerith's voice. It took her a moment to gather her bearings but once she did, her adrenaline pumped as full comprehension came to her.

Reno...and Cloud. They were back, provided they'd both made it through the fight. She couldn't wait to find out and she suffered a mixture of trepidation and excitement as she stumbled to her feet and hurried out of the bunking area. She saw Yuffie making tracks up ahead of her when she found the right tunnel leading to the hangar. The petite young woman easily slipped past other people and Tifa thought better of calling out for her to wait. Yuffie had just as much reason to be in a hurry as she did and Tifa guessed she'd be deaf to her calls anyway.

She got turned around when she reached an intersection but she spotted Aerith in the right-hand corridor that slanted up. Guessing she was on her way to the hangar too, Tifa followed her. She called her name and took an opportunity to sprint to her side when she found an opening in the crowd. Aerith jumped when Tifa touched her on the shoulder and the barmaid hastily apologized for startling her.

"Oh, I'm just tense right now," Aerith assured with a nervous smile. "I've heard all of the officers made it through okay but I'll feel better when I see them myself."

Tifa sighed in relief. So at least Aerith's husband and Cloud were alive. "What about...the Cosmo forces?" She asked.

"I hear they lost a couple of the Turks and a helicopter," answered the other woman, "but the rest are okay."

Tifa's heart wedged in her throat. "Which Turks?"

Aerith remembered then and she looked mortified. "Oh Tifa, I'm sure Reno's okay! Don't listen to me, its all hearsay right now."

"But if it's all hearsay then Cloud and Zack might not be okay," Tifa blurted unthinkingly. The stricken look in Aerith's green eyes made her want to kick herself. "Um, don't listen to me either. We're both just scaring ourselves, okay? No panicking allowed until we have a reason to."

Aerith took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Boy, we really put our feet in our mouths, didn't we?"

Tifa forced a smile and nodded. Aerith got ahead of her again and she sped up. "Maybe you shouldn't be running too much," she advised, casting a look down at the other woman's belly. She wasn't visibly showing yet as far as Tifa could see but she'd gotten the news that she was expecting.

"I'm healthy, don't worry," Aerith assured her. "Zack's overprotective enough. Don't you start on me too!"

Tifa smirked. "Sorry. I wouldn't want to be babied by everybody either if I were in your place."

They shared tense smiles. The traffic in the tunnel thickened and Tifa again demonstrated instinctive protective urges when a man bumped into Aerith. She moved closer to her and tried to shield her with her body to make sure nobody jostled her further. The amused shake of Aerith's head told her the other women figured out what she was up to and Tifa shrugged helplessly.

* * *

"Well, now just about everybody left on this sorry planet's all here together now," Reno muttered as he climbed out of the chopper. "Wonder how long before this place is toast, too."

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," Rude answered.

Reno shrugged. There was no sense in worrying about it now. All he really cared about for the moment was making sure a certain pretty brunette was okay. He immediately started away from the chopper and toward the tunnel connected to the hangar, ignoring the throb in his hand. There were people trying to come into the landing area but the guards weren't letting them through, trying to give medical teams the chance to transport injured people to the hospital ward first.

Somehow, Yuffie managed to get through despite their efforts to restrain her and she ran nimbly through the hangar, ignoring their shouts. Tseng barely made it out of his chopper before she glomped him. Reno shook his head and chuckled as he overheard some of her lecturing. What a weird couple they made.

Reno peered across the distance at the people at the mouth of the tunnel. He guessed that most of them were there to see if their loved ones had returned. He could relate more than he cared to admit. He also considered Elena and wondered if she got hurt when the WEAPON fired on the airship. He thought he heard his voice called from somewhere in the tunnel and he walked a little faster, trying to see over people's heads to locate the face he was looking for. He saw a hand wave and for a brief moment, Tifa's head bobbed up as she hopped behind a man. Reno wasn't even aware of the big grin that formed on his lips as he hastened his pace a little more.

"Let her through man," he ordered the guards with a gesture toward the waving hand. He showed his ID badge. "She's with me."

The guards hesitated for a moment and Reno glowered at them. "Hey, I might have just got here but I outrank ya. Let my girl through."

Evidently deciding it wasn't smart to argue with a Turk, they complied and told people to move aside so Tifa could get through. She hesitated once she stepped into the cavernous hangar and Reno guessed she didn't want to make a big scene. He slipped an arm around her waist and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of welcome is that? First ya jump up and down to get my attention and then you act like a prude when ya get through. Make up your mind, baby doll." He squeezed her, lifting her off the floor a little.

She smiled and hugged him back. "I was just checking for injuries," she excused. "What happened to your hand?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. We took a little hit while we were in the air and the console caught on fire. Can ya believe that shit? I just got a couple of burns while we were putting it out."

"The console caught on fire?" Her eyes went round. "And you didn't crash?"

"Nah, we got it under control fast. The targeting system got taken out, is all."

"Well, you'd better have it looked at," she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna do that as soon as things cool it a little. How about you?" He swept his eyes over her. "You okay?"

"My knees are just a little bruised and I've got a little bump on my head."

"Bruised knees?" he repeated. "What the hell were ya doing to get that? I mean, I can think of a couple things we did a few nights ago but-"

"Reno," she said in a warning tone, though her mouth twitched.

"Yes ma'am," he murmured with false meekness. "Of course, if you'd give me a wet one I'd have my mouth too full to yap."

Tifa considered him for a moment and sighed. "Well, okay."

Reno grinned as she rose to kiss him. Unfortunately, it was only a brief kiss, but he enjoyed it anyway. "That's better," he said. "I keep forgetting how short you are, babe. I probably never would have spotted you if ya didn't jump up and down like that. I'll bet the guy you were bumping against had a good time while you were doing it, too."

"Do I need to flip you in front of all these people?" She frowned severely at him.

He waggled his eyebrows. "You _know_ I wouldn't mind. Flip me on my back as much as ya want-aah!" She goosed him hard without warning, making him squirm. "That's gonna bruise, yo."

"It would serve you right," she grumbled. "Are you finished being smutty?"

"'Till I can get you alone, yeah," he agreed with a wink.

"Tifa," a voice hollered from the hangar exit, "do you see Zack or the others anywhere?"

Reno recognized Aerith Fair standing behind the guards and Tifa looked around, suddenly worried. "Reno? Do you know if they're okay?"

"Pretty sure they are," he answered. "I saw them get in one of the choppers before we left." He motioned at one of the guards and pointed at Aerith. "Let her through too."

* * *

Cloud was doped up enough to have trouble walking on his own when they got out of the aircraft. Sephiroth supported him and the blond tried very hard to keep his distress to himself. Through blurry vision, he saw someone hurrying over to him and as she drew closer, he recognized Tifa.

"Hallo Tifa," Cloud said, forcing a smile. "Good to see you."

She smiled back and her eyes were concerned on him as she kissed him on the cheek. "Hallo, Cloud. What happened to you? Are you okay?"

He winced against further pain and tried to reassure her. "They'll take care of me. Don't worry."

Aerith and Zack were embracing off to the side and when the Cetra saw Cloud, she gasped. "Cloud! Did you get shot?"

"No, he didn't get shot," Sephiroth answered. "It's likely just a strain. If you'll excuse us, he needs more medication."

"Of course," Aerith said, offering no arguments.

Cloud felt Tifa's hand squeeze his and he returned the pressure before allowing Sephiroth to guide him away. His footsteps faltered and he gave his lover an apologetic look when he saw him frown. Sephiroth started trying to lift him into his arms but Cloud hollered in pain when he pressed against his back, drawing concerned looks from his friends and fellow Soldiers.

Sephiroth immediately stopped and supported him around the waist. He called out to a couple of medics, who had just finished unloading some equipment from one of the other choppers. "Bring a stretcher over here," he demanded when he got their attention.

* * *

"So, what is it?" Tifa asked as she sat down to lunch with Aerith, Zack, Reno and Angeal. "He seemed to be in a terrible amount of pain for a simple sprain."

"I can't remember what the medic called it," Zack said. "It's some kind of bone inflammation thing. Something to do with tissue around it?"

"Periostitis," Angeal recalled aloud. "I've had it before myself."

"Do you remember it being that painful?" Aerith asked.

Angeal frowned and shook his head. "Not to the point were it made me scream, but his might be more severe than mine was. From what I understand, it's common in athletes."

"Well, the kid was fighting like a machine every time I spotted him from the air," Reno said. "Makes sense he'd get something like that, swinging that sword around the way he does."

"I just hope he'll be all right," Tifa sighed. "It seems to be one thing after another."

Reno looked at her sidelong as he took a drink of his juice. He wondered how she'd feel about the suggestion he was about to make, but he hadn't had a drink in some time. "Hey Zack, is there any decent whiskey around here? I think we could all use something a little stronger than juice and tea."

"I second that," Tifa said, nodding at Reno.

"Except for her," Zack said, giving his wife a squeeze.

"Yeah, I forgot she's got a little 'Patchy' on the way. Sorry doll, looks like you're stuck with tea."

"I can pretend its whisky," Aerith replied, shrugging.

* * *

Genesis joined them just as Zack returned with a bottle of whisky. He'd just sat down with his plate and he raised his eyebrows when he saw the bottle. "Well, isn't my timing excellent?"

"You've got a knack for it," agreed Zack. "Hold up, I'll go grab another glass."

"No need." Genesis carelessly tossed his glass of water back, dumping the liquid over his shoulder and onto the floor. He nearly splashed a passing civilian with it and she glowered at him from behind.

"Genesis," Angeal muttered, "that was wasteful...not to mention rude."

Genesis gave him a dry, ironic look. "We are sitting under tons of snow. Tons of it, Hewley. You do realize what _snow_ is made of, don't you? The water supply is in no danger, I promise."

Tifa squirmed uncomfortably and Aerith guessed she didn't know the two men well enough to realize it was just common banter. "It's okay," she informed Tifa with a smile and a nod in their direction, "this is normal for them."

"As for the accusation of rudeness," Genesis went on, "I could see that if I'd tossed the water in someone's face. I doubt the floor cares about getting wet."

"You nearly _did_ toss it in someone's face," Angeal countered in a low voice. "You see that woman over there? She was behind you when you did that."

Genesis looked at the woman in question and then looked back at Angeal. "I...well, she...fine, I'll give you that one."

* * *

Some time later, Tifa and Aerith got to hear all about the fight. Trying to keep the mood light, the men described the most interesting and exciting parts, without going into details about the bloody, tragic parts. Tifa and Aerith were both obviously aware of the grim realities they were skipping but they didn't call them on it. Much needed laughter rang out at the table as they took turns describing events from their perspectives. Even Angeal was tipsy enough to lighten up.

"And Sephiroth said; 'Do you think a WEAPON would be standing here introducing itself through a wall?'" Angeal wiped his eyes and shook his head, chuckling softly.

Aside from a few moments of angst over the thought of that child they'd found in the tunnel, Zack thought it was going pretty well. It wasn't until Reno brought up the incident just outside the shelter entrance that things started rapidly going down hill.

"So this guy," Reno pointed at Genesis, "picks up Zack and _chucks _him straight at the WEAPON!" He snickered and poured another shot for himself. "Man, and they say I'm crazy in a fight."

Everyone except for Aerith laughed. Instead, she stared at Genesis with a stony expression on her face. The laughter faded as she spoke to him.

"You threw my husband at a WEAPON?"

"Uh..." Zack realized Gen was in trouble but his tongue was tied.

Genesis demonstrated that angry pregnant women were one of the few things he feared. "I didn't exactly 'throw' him," he protested, "rather, I'd call it a nudge" He made a gesture with his hands to demonstrate and it wasn't remotely like what he'd done on the field of battle.

"Reno said you 'chucked' him," Aerith countered in a cold voice. "I'm pretty sure that's the same as throwing, or tossing. _Why_ did you throw him? Were you trying to kill him?"

"Of course not!" Genesis unconsciously leaned away from her. "It was a tactic, nothing more."

She glared at him a moment longer and stood up. "I'm going to go and see how Cloud is doing. Zack, are you coming?"

He stammered for a moment before nodded. "Sure. I'll be right behind you."

They watched her go and when she was safely out of earshot, Genesis whistled softly. "Well, let's be sure not to tell her Reeve tried to shoot you, Zackary. She'll kill him dead."

"Mr. Tuesti tried to shoot you?" Tifa looked incredulous.

Angeal lent his input. "It was just a case of mistaken identity."

"Speaking of identity," Zack grumbled, looking over his shoulder, "who was that woman and what did she do with my wife?"

"That _was_ your wife," Tifa assured him.

"But, she's always so sweet and gentle!" Zack unconsciously put on his "puppy face".

"That sweet, gentle person has her limits too," Tifa scolded. "Maybe years from now she'll be able to laugh about it too but I think we were insensitive to do it. She loves you and while you're out there fighting, she's stuck here hoping you'll come home alive."

Zack nodded slowly. Hell, if Aerith could put up with his moments of irrational paranoia there wasn't any reason he couldn't be more understanding of _her_ fears. If someone threw Aerith for any reason, he'd be livid.

* * *

"Hey."

Aerith turned around to find her husband standing at the threshold, holding a cupcake. Mistaking him, she looked down at Cloud's sleeping form. "I don't think he can eat that. You might want to bring it back when he's feeling better."

"It's not for him," Zack said. He approached her and held it out. "It's for you. I'm going to bring Cloud some carrots when he wakes up."

She smiled softly and took the offering. She'd tried to hide her recent cravings for sweets but the man figured it out anyway. "Zack, I'm sorry about earlier," she said, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "It's just...it's scary enough, without hearing that your friends are throwing you at monsters."

He shook his head and put his arms around her. "Maybe some day, they won't have to. Gen wouldn't have done it if he thought I'd be killed. He acts like a jerk but he cares."

She shrugged grudgingly and looked down at the cupcake. "It was just a reflexive reaction. It sounds like you had fun, though."

"Well yeah," Zack admitted sheepishly. "It was kind of fun. I won't do it again, though."

"Or at least, don't let me find out about it if you do." She gave him a teasing little smile. "I've seen you fight. I know you guys do things that would scare me to death if I saw it. I'll try not to be so sensitive."

He cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips. "So how's Cloud doing? The poor guy always ends up doped out on a table, doesn't he?"

"I'm sure he's getting sick of it," she agreed with a look over her shoulder at Cloud. "At least he's not in pain right now. The General went to have something to eat and I haven't heard if they've found out anything else."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," sighed Zack.

* * *

-To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 22

* * *

**_Author's Note: This chapter has been censored (see ch. 1 author's note)._**

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Sephiroth got as much rest as he could while he waited for the medical teams to produce a solid diagnosis. When they brought Shalua in from the research area, he felt cold settle around his heart. Lazard had shared his case file on the woman and Sephiroth knew that her specialties were biological abnormalities and virus identification and treatment. If the doctors needed her input, it meant that something else was going on with Cloud, which they couldn't easily identify. Sephiroth knew what Hojo tried to do and he'd foolishly convinced himself that he'd failed. The lack of timely symptoms had Sephiroth thinking with relief that like Zack, Cloud was resistant to Hojo's "special" treatments. Now it appeared he might _not_ be, after all.

The day after the Cosmo rescue, they still didn't have any word and Sephiroth made certain that Shalua was watched carefully in the moments that he wasn't able to do it himself. When noon came around, he left the blond's treatment room to have something to eat. It wouldn't do for him to weaken himself with hunger, even if he had no appetite. He took a seat alone at the end of one of the longer tables in the cafeteria, thankful that there weren't many people eating yet. He'd just begun to shovel his food into his mouth without really tasting it when someone sat down across from him.

Sephiroth cursed silently, in no mood for company. He looked up to see who it was and he relaxed a little when he recognized Angeal. The big man was the least invasive of Sephiroth's well-meaning friends and he wouldn't heckle if he sensed agitation.

"It's good to see you're taking care of yourself," Angeal murmured. That was as far as his comments went concerning his knowledge of how deeply Sephiroth really felt for Cloud. No teasing, no dwelling...just a simple statement. "I'm sure you aren't in the mood for company right now, so I'll make this brief. I'll do what I can to keep Zack and Genesis out of your hair but an update on Strife's condition would help."

Sephiroth smirked in spite of himself. At times, Angeal was like a babysitter for those two. Grateful for the intervention, he nodded. "Cloud is still sleeping. They've been keeping him sedated and on pain medications. It seems there's more to this than simple inflammation and they've called Shalua Rui in to give her aid. I don't trust that woman, yet."

"Your dislike of scientists is warranted," replied Angeal with a sympathetic look. "Sephiroth, if you'd like I can offer to help you keep an eye on things. You're just one man and you can't be at your Cloud's side constantly."

Sephiroth thought about that. Angeal was right, of course. He still needed to eat and sleep. "You're taking on rather a lot. Between helping me and parenting Genesis and Zack, you could end up exhausted."

Angeal shrugged. "I'll deal with the consequences later. I'd rather be worn down than allow another Hojo situation to come up."

Sephiroth nodded and graced the bigger man with a faint smile of gratitude as he forked up another bite. He was nearly finished eating when the inevitable pair of troublemakers came into the cafeteria and spotted him. Sephiroth mumbled around his last bite of food as Zack and Genesis crossed the cafeteria to his table. Angeal saw his annoyed look and he got up to intercept the pair, intending to ward them away. He wasn't fast enough, however.

"Hey Seph," Zack said, "So, any word on Cloudy yet?"

"They're still looking into it," explained Angeal in a hushed voice. "Don't pester him."

Zack matched Sephiroth's glower and he demonstrated a rare moment of anger. "Hey, you might be sleeping with the guy but he's my friend and I care about him. I've got as much right to see how he's doing as you do, Seph."

Genesis added his argument. "While I'm not as chummy with your canary as Zack, as an officer I have the right to know what we're dealing with. Strife is a good fighter. It's in our best interest to have him in the ranks."

Sephiroth was taken aback for a moment, but he quickly masked the surprise on his features. He nodded. "Fair enough. After lunch, you can all accompany me back to the medical ward and ask your own questions of the doctors."

* * *

Shalua didn't offer any protests when all four of the officers returned together to ask questions. If anything, she seemed pleased that they were all there. They stood outside Cloud's room and before any of them could begin asking questions, she spoke up.

"Professor Hojo did experiments on all of you, didn't he?" she asked softly.

Sephiroth exchanged wary looks with the others and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Her good eye scanned each of them thoughtfully. "I've done some reading, with Lazard's permission. Studying Hojo's work has helped me gain a better understanding of what's going on around here."

"So you've named yourself his understudy?" Sephiroth guessed, narrowing his eyes.

Her expression became stony. "Hardly. That man did nothing worth perpetuating, even if he did have interesting ideas. It's his fault those people were taken and executed. It's his fault the planet is against us and it's his fault my sister is in the condition she's in. No, I've got no interest in furthering his work. Studying it puts a sour taste in my mouth but its necessary."

Her vehemently expressed dislike of Hojo bumped her up on Sephiroth's respect meter a little. The disgust on her face couldn't be fabricated, unless she was a superb actress. He gave her a respectful nod. "You seem to have a decent grasp of the truth, Miss Rui."

She calmed her expression and sighed. "I apologize for my outburst. As I said, I'd love nothing more than to destroy every one of Hojo's records, to prevent his work ever being carried out further. Unfortunately, he left behind a legacy with his work and I need to understand it to be of any use. Tell me, did his experiments have the same results with each of you?"

"No," answered Genesis. "Angeal and I began to deteriorate shortly after the changes took hold. Sephiroth didn't suffer the same condition and Zack...well, the puppy didn't cooperate at all."

She frowned, looking at Zack. "What do you mean, 'didn't cooperate'?"

Zack shrugged and grinned mischievously. "The cells Hojo injected me with never did anything. At least, I never grew a wing like these guys. I was a dud."

She stared at him. "So, you're immune to the cellular mixture?"

"Looks like it, yeah," Zack agreed. "Hojo was pissed. He called me a 'failure'. I guess he thought he was hurting my feelings but to tell you the truth, I was kind of relieved."

She blinked. "I...see." She turned her attention to Genesis and Angeal. "You said you were both deteriorating, but you look perfectly healthy to me."

"That's because we snatched Hollander and threatened to cut him into tiny pieces if he didn't help us," explained Genesis with a smirk in Angeal's direction. "With our kind motivation, the good professor discovered the proper formula to halt the deterioration."

Shalua checked the clipboard she held in her arms, flipping through pages. "Hollander...I recognize the name. He worked with Hojo on occasion, didn't he?"

"Yes. He's been deceased for months," Angeal supplied.

She sighed. "Of course. I suppose it's for the best but I feel like I'm working blindly." She looked at Sephiroth again. "General, I'll need one of you to volunteer for samples...preferably you, Angeal or Genesis."

Sephiroth's wariness abruptly returned. "And why is that, Miss Rui?"

She held his gaze and her expression became grim. "Because Sergeant Strife isn't suffering from a common case of inflammation. He's suffering from growing pains."

Sephiroth felt his heart stop for a moment and he was sure the color was draining from his face. "Growing pains. What _sort_ of growing pains?" He had a terrible feeling he knew and by the grim looks Genesis and Angeal exchanged, they knew as well. Zack picked up on it too and of course, he was the first to put their fears into words.

"Cloud said it felt like a really bad charlie horse. Ma'am, is he growing a wing?"

She hesitated. "I think you should all see for yourselves. Come and look."

They followed behind her and Sephiroth felt his tension growing with each step. They gathered around the hospital bed, where Cloud lay on his stomach in a drug-induced sleep. Even under the influence of the sedatives, he groaned now and then. The sheet covered him up to his shoulders and Shalua pulled it down to reveal his back.

Sephiroth stared. Not one, but _two_ wings appeared to be growing over each of Cloud's shoulder blades. The medics had cleaned it up but he guessed that they'd caused quite a bit of blood loss as they broke through the skin. He noticed that they'd hooked up a pint of blood and the slow, steady drip from the IV bag was counter-acting the blood loss. The stubby wings were damp, as though recently cleaned. The one on the left had white feathers and the one on the right had black ones.

"Oh, no," Zack whispered, shaking his head. He looked like he could cry. "I'm never going to call him 'chocobo' again."

Genesis sighed. "It appears he's becoming a checkered chocobo. I wonder if Hojo _did_ manage to perfect his treatment. This is...different...from what we went through."

"Did it take so long with you guys?" Zack frowned. "And did it hurt you as much as its hurting Cloud?"

"No," answered Angeal with a grim shake of his head. "It was fast. The change happened before I knew what was going on. It hurt for a moment, but the pain ended quickly."

"Likewise," agreed Genesis softly.

Sephiroth nodded silently, his eyes still latched on the wing growth sprouting from his lover's back. He couldn't think of anything to say, couldn't do anything for Cloud. He'd never felt so helpless and it infuriated him. His rage grew and he slowly drew the covers back up, hiding the mutation from everyone's eyes.

"Let him rest." Sephiroth forced the words past a tight throat.

"The way they're growing," Genesis said carefully, "makes me think they might not be retractable, as ours are."

Sephiroth glanced at him, struggling against the urge to punch him in the face. Genesis' observation wasn't cold or rude. It was simply truthful. The only thing that stayed Sephiroth's hand was the faint sympathy he noticed in the aqua eyes as they looked down at Cloud. His emotions were getting in the way of his judgment. Sephiroth knew his feelings were unreasonable and attacking his old friend certainly wouldn't help his lover.

"You said you needed someone to volunteer for samples," Angeal murmured to Shalua. "What good would that do?"

"It's for comparative purposes," she explained. "Whatever Hojo did to Cloud Strife, he did to you as well. I need to compare cells in order to better understand it. I don't know if I can stop the process, but I can at least make it easier on him. There may be surgical options when it's complete. I won't know until I have more data."

"Then use me," offered Angeal without hesitation.

Sephiroth looked at the big man and he felt an uncommon rush of affection for him. Angeal was volunteering because he wanted to spare he and Genesis the experience of being poked and prodded, Sephiroth knew. The noble fool was always doing things like this. He and Zack were very similar in that way.

"No," Sephiroth murmured, shaking his head. "Hojo's work on Cloud was based on his experiments with me. He considered me his crowning achievement and he wanted to top that. Logically, he'd start where he left off. I'm the more likely candidate."

Angeal's dark blue eyes met Sephiroth's and his expression was grave. "Are you sure?"

Sephiroth nodded, looking down at his sedated lover. If it were anybody else, he doubted he'd suffer through the invasive procedures. "I'm sure."

* * *

Shalua could do nothing to halt the progress of the wing growth. She took blood and tissue samples from Sephiroth and after comparing them under the microscope, she deduced that Hojo had used a combination of methods on Cloud.

"I'm sorry General, but I may need samples from the others, too."

Sephiroth took it stoically. He nodded at the woman and got on the phone, ordering his fellow officers to meet up with him at the med ward. A short time later, the three of them were lined up before him in the hallway. Rather than offer them an explanation, he ordered them to present their wings.

Genesis had a puzzled frown on his face but he complied. "Well okay, but I don't see what this has to do with...ahh!"

Without warning, Sephiroth reached out and plucked a feather from him. Angeal quietly accepted the assault next and Zack looked completely puzzled.

"But, I don't have a wing, so...ouch!" He slapped a hand over his head as Sephiroth unceremoniously tugged a few strands of hair from it. "Dude, you could have warned me!"

"Apologies," Sephiroth murmured coolly as he placed the procured samples in a plastic bag. "Even without a wing, your DNA samples can help. It's more extensive than we thought and she needs further cells to analyze."

"If they can't stop it and they can't help him, then why is he still here?" Zack muttered. When Sephiroth paused and looked at him, he spread his hands. "I'm just saying, he's stable and he's not bleeding anymore. Until they have something solid, what's the point of keeping him here? I'm sure Cloud would feel more comfortable in his own bunk."

Sephiroth's anger cooled. Zack made an interesting point. "We'll see."

* * *

An hour later, Sephiroth was carrying Cloud out of the medical ward. He'd bundled him up in a thick winter blanket and he had several doses of pain medication on his person to administer to the blond. Shalua wasn't happy with his decision but she didn't argue with him. People moved aside respectfully as Sephiroth carried his lover through the corridors. Tifa saw him as he moved through the den area and she approached with a worried frown.

"Where are you taking him?" she demanded.

"To our dwelling," answered Sephiroth softly. He didn't even stop to think twice about calling it theirs, rather than his. Cloud groaned and he shifted him carefully, trying to make him more comfortable. "They can't stop this and he should be as comfortable as possible."

Tifa reached out and stroked wisps of Cloud's golden hair away from his sweating forehead. "You'll bring him back if something starts going wrong, won't you?"

"Of course," Sephiroth agreed with a nod. He'd waited to be sure there was no further blood loss before making the decision and the last thing he wanted to do was endanger his lover.

Tifa nodded and stepped aside, watching silently as Sephiroth resumed carrying his burden out of the den and to the main exit.

* * *

"What shall we read, Cloud?" Sephiroth browsed his bookshelf. "What about 'The History of Wutai?'"

Cloud's low moan of pain made Sephiroth frown. No, a history book probably wasn't what he needed, right now. Sephiroth's eyes settled on a worn copy of a book he hadn't picked up since childhood. A somber little smile curved his mouth as he reached for it. He pulled it free of the bookshelf and reclined on the bedding beside his lover, gently urging Cloud to lie against him. The compact, sweet frame he'd become so enamored with shuddered and Sephiroth stroked Cloud's arm soothingly as he opened the book.

"I had a nanny growing up," Sephiroth confessed, "and this is one of the stories she used to read to me when I was ill. It's called 'The King of Cats'. Perhaps a fairytale is more comforting for you, right now."

Sephiroth began to read the introduction to the book and Cloud settled down. He looked down at the blond head resting against his chest and he saw the azure eyes open sleepily. He stroked Cloud's hair and continued to read, pleased that he was listening and seemed to be comforted by the story.

* * *

"He shouldn't have taken off with him," Aerith fumed. "I might have been able to do something for him."

Zack shook his head and rubbed her arm soothingly. "You couldn't have done anything, sweetheart. This isn't a wound or an illness. Cloud's going through changes and I don't think even Cetra powers could help him, right now."

"But I could have tried," she objected. "Now my friend is hurting and I can't even...try..." to her horror, she began to cry. She tried to wave her husband away as he drew her into his embrace but Zack wouldn't comply. Aerith laid her head on his chest and wept softly in the privacy of their bunk, feeling like a failure.

"Aerith, you can't fix everything," Zack whispered. His lips brushed against her forehead tenderly and he stroked her back. "That's what you're always telling me, right?"

She sniffled and gave an uncertain chuckle, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Yeah, that's what I'm always telling you. I guess it's your turn to lecture me now."

"Terrible thought," he muttered, grinning. "A big kid like me makes a lousy teacher."

She giggled again, this time with more sincerity. "Oh, you have your moments, Zack Fair. You might act like a big kid most of the time but you always know just what to say."

He was blushing, which only made him more endearing to her. "Guess I'm just lucky."

She smiled and traced his freshly shaved jaw with a fingertip. "I think you're about to get luckier," she whispered. A distraction was just what they both needed, right now. She settled a leg between his thighs and she felt the way his body reacted to her saucy hint. She nibbled his earlobe and grinned when he sucked in a breath.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting real lucky," Zack agreed. He turned his head and kissed her eagerly.

* * *

Sephiroth kept Cloud medicated for the pain and he bathed his back and wings with cool water often. He kept a sharp eye out for signs of infection and spoke with the Shalua each day, keeping her updated on the progress. She seemed confident that the wings could be surgically amputated after they finished growing, if Cloud wished it.

"He'll need a surgeon to look at him, of course," she told Sephiroth. "I'm only making a guess based on the research I've done. Mr. Strife's condition is unique from yours. You were right about Hojo using your process as a base, but he combined methods from the work done on the others as well. It appears that he found a way to concentrate the Jenova cells into a more potent form, which is probably why Mr. Strife is growing two wings, rather than one."

Sephiroth turned to look at his companion, sleeping fitfully deeper in the cave. He spoke into the phone in a low voice. "Then it seems that Hojo's efforts to perfect his work may have succeeded."

"Possibly," she agreed. "He purposely designed the treatment so to keep the cells dormant in the beginning, I presume to avoid early detection. It may explain why his wing growth is so much slower than yours was."

"So that he could finish the treatment before anyone knew," finished Sephiroth with a scowl. He clenched his jaw and wished he'd been there to see the life fade from the man's eyes. "Thank you, Miss Rui. If there are any significant changes to Cloud's condition, I'll bring him back in."

* * *

It took three days for the growth process to complete. Three days of watching Cloud suffer, forcing him to eat and being utterly powerless to do more than comfort him. When the wings reached the same expanse as Sephiroth's, Cloud gave one final shudder and lay still. Sephiroth experienced a moment of shocking terror that the process had killed his lover, but he found his pulse strong and steady when he checked it. Almost as bewildering as the strength of his fear was the way his hand trembled as he pressed his fingers against Cloud's neck.

Sephiroth slowly withdrew his hand and closed it into a fist, forcing himself to calm down. "Cloud," he murmured when he'd regained control. He reached out and brushed the golden hair away from his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

The pale lashes fluttered and Cloud moaned faintly. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth. He was still influenced by the medication and he blinked groggily. "Sephiroth?" His voice was ragged from all of the groaning he'd been doing. "Thirsty."

"I'll get some water for you," assured Sephiroth. Now he had another surge of powerful emotions to deal with: relief. He got to his feet and moved toward tunnel leading out, where he had a canteen hanging on the wall. He checked it and brought it back to his companion, who was struggling to his hands and knees.

"My back feels...weird," complained the blond. "Is...something strapped to it?"

"No," answered Sephiroth. He frowned, wondering how Cloud was going to react when he realized he had wings. Sephiroth sat down beside him on the bedding and helped him to sit upright. It was awkward with the two sweeping wings getting in the way but they stretched out on their own to compensate. Sephiroth unscrewed the canteen and helped Cloud bring it to his lips. The blond drank thirstily, nearly choking himself in the process. When he drank his fill he nodded and Sephiroth put the lid back on and set the canteen aside.

Cloud frowned and shifted his shoulders. The medication seemed to be wearing off and his expression of confused suspicion grew with each moment. "I remember being in pain," he said slowly. "A _lot_ of pain. They said it was some kind of shoulder injury? Is that why my back feels so weird?"

"It isn't a shoulder injury," Sephiroth explained carefully. "Cloud, you've endured some...changes. Hojo's meddling with you has finally produced symptoms."

The sapphire eyes widened and the youthful face paled. "What _kind_ of symptoms? Am I...still human?"

"Yes," assured Sephiroth, but he said it too quickly and he frowned immediately afterwards.

"You're lying," Cloud accused.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, I'm not lying. You _are_ still human, Cloud. You're simply enhanced now, like myself and the other officers."

"I want a mirror," Cloud demanded.

"Nothing has changed," Sephiroth tried to explain, "you look the same as you did before."

"I need to see." The fear and anger on Cloud's face made it clear that reasoning with him wasn't an option until he could see for himself.

Sephiroth sighed and got up again, this time going to the crate that served as an end table. He picked up the cracked mirror he kept there next to his brush and carried it back to Cloud. The blond snatched it desperately and peered into it, searching his reflection for any visible changes.

"I'm still...me," he sighed. He caught sight of his right wing through the reflection and the look of relief on his face quickly changed into confusion. He looked at Sephiroth and blinked before looking into the mirror again. "Sephiroth, how did your wing get behind me?"

"It isn't my wing." Sephiroth did his best to keep his voice calm and soothing. "It's one of _your_ wings, Cloud. The source of your back pain was their growth."

Cloud shook his head and dropped the mirror abruptly. "Nein, that can't be right." His eyes were stunned and he reached both hands up to pat his shoulders in disbelief. He touched one of the wings and yelped, then twisted in place to get a better look. His mouth worked as he stared at the expanse of his black wing over his shoulder before twisting to look at the white one.

"Listen to me," Sephiroth commanded, "this may not be permanent."

Cloud didn't seem to hear a word he said. He struggled to his feet and staggered, weakened from being bedridden and drugged. Sephiroth got up and caught him as he started to fall. He got a face full of feathers briefly as the right wing flapped impulsively. He held the blond close and looked into his eyes.

"Panicking won't help the situation," Sephiroth said sternly, putting all of his authority behind his tone. "Either you calm down and listen to what I have to say or I'll keep you tied up from head to toe until you do. Is that understood?"

The order seemed to shock some sense back into Cloud. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

Deciding it wasn't necessary to pull rank on him again unless he had a panic relapse, Sephiroth gentled his voice and softened his expression. "It may be possible to have your wings surgically removed. We won't know until they can give you a thorough examination but until we do, don't jump to any conclusions and try to stay calm."

Cloud nodded again. "So...I'm like you now?" He asked the question shyly, reminding Sephiroth of how bashful he was when they'd first met.

Sephiroth smiled a little. Their relationship had evolved more than he realized. "Yes. You're like me now except for the additional wing."

That appeared to make Cloud feel better. A hesitant, tremulous smile curved his lips. "Can I retract them, the way you and the others do?"

"I've got no idea," Sephiroth answered truthfully. He relaxed his hold on the blond a little and reached up with one hand to stroke his fluffy hair. "The process Hojo used to cause these changes consisted of the same core formulas but he purposely redesigned it to produce slower results. Your wings grew over a period of days, while ours grew immediately once the proper conditions triggered them."

Cloud's face fell. "So I could be permanently stuck with them? All the time?"

"As I said before, it may be possible to have them surgically removed if they aren't retractable," reminded Sephiroth. "When you've recovered your strength, you can begin trying to draw them in. For now, I want you to rest."

"All I've been doing is resting," Cloud argued in frustration. His tension was growing again.

"Resting under a medically induced stupor and having a solid night of natural sleep are very different things," Sephiroth countered. "In the morning, I'll take you to the medical ward and we can get started on finding out what options you have."

Cloud sighed dejectedly and he swayed on his feet a little with dizziness. Sephiroth eased him back down onto the bedding. The blond was obviously more tired than he let on. Once he was lying down again, his eyes started drifting shut immediately and he yawned.

"I'm going to go and get some food for us from the cafeteria," Sephiroth told him. "If I find out you've moved from that bed for any reason, your new wings will be the least of your worries."

Cloud winced, taking the warning to heart. "Yes, sir. But um...I'm going to have to pee soon."

Sephiroth smirked, unsurprised. "You can have a piss if you need to. That's it."

"What if I need a dump?"

Sephiroth paused. "Do you?"

"No, but I might later."

Sephiroth had to admire him. His attempt to tease a little indicated that Cloud was coping better than he feared he would. He really was stronger than he realized. "In that case, I'll carry you into the fortress to use a toilet. Is there anything else?"

Cloud's eyes drifted shut again and he shook his head. "I'll try to manage," he murmured before covering his mouth on a yawn.

* * *

Vincent approached Sephiroth as he was selecting his and Cloud's dinner from the food line. Sephiroth glanced at him sidelong and read the silent question in his gaze.

"He's awake now and more or less lucid," said the General. He scooped some soup into a wooden bowl for Cloud and covered it with a small plate.

Vincent nodded. "I trust you've informed the research team?"

"I intend to do that after I finish here," answered Sephiroth. "He hasn't been awake for long and I had to explain his situation to him."

"How is he dealing with it?"

"Surprisingly well, for the time being," Sephiroth felt another moment of pride. "I can only hope it wasn't the lingering influence of the pain medication talking when he calmed down."

"And you?" Vincent's ruby gaze was searching on him. "How are you coping with it?"

"I wish you'd given me a turn on Hojo before killing him." Sephiroth smirked coldly and his eyes flashed. "Aside from that, there's little I can do except wait."

"A sensible attitude," Vincent approved. Not one for extensive conversation, Vincent left it at that and bid Sephiroth good evening.

Sephiroth watched him go and he was thankful that Vincent's supportive efforts weren't awkward, dramatic or lengthy.

* * *

Cloud dutifully ate the bowl of potato soup brought to him and he managed to finish a piece of bread and a couple of bites of ham from Sephiroth's plate. Sephiroth finished the rest of the food and cleaned up the eating utensils before stacking them against the wall. He removed his body armor, coat and boots before lying down beside Cloud.

Cloud wiped his mouth self-consciously under Sephiroth's stare. "Did I get some on my face?"

"No, nothing like that." Sephiroth appeared uncomfortable, suddenly.

"You want to know how I feel," Cloud guessed, familiar with Sephiroth's covert ways of showing affection.

Sephiroth nodded. "Are you still in pain?"

"Only a slight ache around the base of the wings," Cloud assured him. "I don't want any more medicine."

"I won't push you to take any, if your pain has eased." Sephiroth hesitated, his eyes sweeping over Cloud from head to toe. "Anything else?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, lowering his eyes. "I need more time to figure out how I really feel. This is...scary. I'm trying to stay calm, but waking up with new limbs isn't like finding a pimple on my face."

Sephiroth snorted. "No, I suppose not."

Cloud raised his eyes again and a tiny smile graced his lips. "Sephiroth, did you read to me while I was out of it?"

It was Sephiroth's turn to look away. "Yes, I did."

Cloud was touched. He thought he'd only dreamt hearing Sephiroth's voice reading some kind of fairy tale to him. Even in his pain and confusion, he'd found it comforting. "Thank you."

Sephiroth nodded wordlessly and Cloud wriggled closer to him. "So if I'm stuck with these wings, will you teach me how to use them?"

He'd already tried lying on his back but it had felt so awkward and uncomfortable that he ended up turning onto his side. He really hoped that if they were permanent, he'd be able to retract them like the others' could. How he'd manage to dress himself from the waist up if he couldn't was just one problem to consider. He'd have to completely alter his fighting style or perhaps even learn an entirely new one.

"The others and I will do our best to instruct you," Sephiroth agreed. His eyes roved over Cloud's bare chest and his hand settled on his outer thigh.

Cloud rested his hand over Sephiroth's equally bare chest. The feel of the smooth skin and hard muscle beneath made his blood stir. He caressed the pectorals, tracing them with his fingertips in admiration. Sephiroth's eyes became hooded and smoky in response to the sensual touch. His lips parted and Cloud closed the distance between their mouths to kiss him. He grazed them first, teasingly. Sephiroth held still except for his hand, which was beginning to rub up and down Cloud's thigh. Cloud pressed his lips against Sephiroth's briefly before drawing back to delicately run his tongue over them.

Sephiroth responded with a deeper kiss, delving his tongue into Cloud's mouth with a low purr of desire. Cloud fondled a nipple to an erect state and he groaned into Sephiroth's mouth. At least he had proof that his sex drive wasn't damaged by the transformation. His cargo pants already felt uncomfortably tight in the crotch. Sephiroth's mouth kept working its magic on him as his hands slid down the blond's body. Cloud shut his eyes and sighed as Sephiroth unfastened his pants and he started to reciprocate, but the other man shook his head and stopped him.

"Just relax, Cloud."

Cloud tried to obey, lying back against the pillows as his lover began to touch him in ways that drew moans of pleasure from his lips. "But...what about you?"

Sephiroth favored him with a brief smile. "You can see to my needs tomorrow evening, Cloud. Making you come will be satisfying enough for me, tonight."

Cloud wanted to argue, but he was truly exhausted and Sephiroth's touch felt heavenly. He shut his eyes and enjoyed it, stroking Sephiroth's chest and shoulders with loving hands. Sephiroth pleasured him until he spent himself with a gasping cry, and then he cleaned him up, re-fastened his pants and lay down beside him. He felt Sephiroth's fingers comb the feathers of his left wing and the feeling was both pleasant and sensual. Cloud drifted off to sleep quickly. He woke up a few times during the night with bad dreams but Sephiroth quickly calmed him.

* * *

The next morning, Sephiroth carried Cloud back to the ground and accompanied him into the colony. With a little effort and creative use of Sephiroth's masamune, they were able to fit one of Cloud's sweaters on. Sephiroth cut slits into the back and helped him get the wings through them before zipping the garment up in the front. Cloud was extremely self-conscious as he walked beside his lover through the tunnels. Most of the Modeoheim residents were used to the sight of winged SOLDIER operatives by now, but the new arrivals from Cosmo Canyon stared at Cloud openly as he passed them. A cold, warning look from Sephiroth prompted them to quickly busy their eyes with something else.

The first friend Cloud ran into was Tifa. He and Sephiroth stopped to have a quick breakfast in the cafeteria and she was working the food line. She took a break and hurried over to him, scanning him with a mixture of amazement, concern and relief. When he assured her that she wouldn't accidentally hurt him with a hug, she embraced him. He answered her questions with Sephiroth's help and then sat down to eat. After breakfast, he and Sephiroth went to the medical ward and Cloud endured x-rays, having his blood drawn and having a feather plucked from each wing. They also gave him a standard physical to see how his general health was holding up. The prognosis was good, so the doctor didn't recommend any special restrictions to his diet or activity.

After spending the entire morning having tests done on him, Cloud looked for his other friends and he explained what was going on to each of them. The worry on their faces didn't make him feel any better and they all treated him with kid gloves, like he'd break down in a weeping fit any moment. Zack treated him like a kid that just found out his parents are splitting up. He kept ruffling his hair and asking him how he was holding up. He started calling him "Chocobo" at lunch but he stopped himself halfway through the word and looked so guilty, Cloud felt pity for him.

It was a trying day. Sephiroth had to shower with him because the wings got in the way and Cloud couldn't reach certain parts of his body to scrub them on his own. He accidentally smacked people with them in passing. He knocked things over with them in tight areas. Cloud quickly began to feel like an invalid and to top everything off, the feathers started molting as his stress levels rose. He caught Denzel following behind him on his way to dinner and the kid was picking up the feathers that drifted to the floor in Cloud's wake.

Depression began to weigh heavily on him and he was glad to return to the hidden den that night with Sephiroth. He lay quietly on the bedding and Sephiroth didn't try to initiate a sexual encounter.

* * *

The next day, Shalua had results.

"I've got good news and bad news," she said as Cloud and Sephiroth entered the examination room and shut the door.

"Give me the bad news first, please." Cloud heaved a sigh and braced himself.

She nodded. "The bad news is that attempting to surgically remove the wings isn't likely to work. They're supernatural in origin, like the General's and the others. We're almost certain they'd only grow back. If you're willing to risk going through that experience again, we could try anyway."

Cloud shuddered and Sephiroth tensed beside him. "I really don't want to do that again, but...they get in the way so much!"

"Which brings us to the good news," she said. "Your wings have the same fundamental properties as the other ones. You should be able to retract them."

Cloud felt his hopes rise. "Are you sure?"

"All evidence points to it," Shalua answered. "The difference between your samples and the samples we took from the others lies in the concentration of foreign cells in your body. Yours are more potent but they came from the same source. All you have to do is learn how the others retract their wings and with practice, there's every chance you'll be able to do it too."

The feeling of doom began to lift from Cloud's shoulders. "Thank you. That really is the best news I've heard since this started."

* * *

Sephiroth arranged for the others to meet up with he and Cloud in the bathhouse that afternoon, away from prying eyes. He was initially only going to have Angeal and Genesis come, so that they could help him teach Cloud how to control his wings. Upon reflection, he chose to bring Zack as well to give Cloud the extra encouragement and support he thought he needed.

"Well, I'm glad I was wrong about that," Genesis said when he found out the news about Cloud's wings.

"You still might be right," Cloud said gloomily. "She sounded pretty sure but there's still a chance it won't work. If it doesn't, I'm screwed."

"Come on, don't talk like that," Zack said encouragingly. "Hojo was trying to outdo himself with you, right? Why would he give you a pair of wings you can't control?"

"Because he was a dick," Cloud grumbled.

"True, but he was a perfectionist dick," Genesis said.

"The only way to find out is to try," Angeal said. "That's why we're all in here now."

Cloud sighed and allowed Sephiroth to help him out of his sweater. They thought it best that he start out without restrictive material to get in the way. When he stood bare-chested, he asked them what to do next.

"Am I supposed to flex something?"

"In a manner of speaking," confirmed Sephiroth. "Concentrate on drawing the wings in. Imagine them merging with your body."

Cloud tried. Nothing happened and Sephiroth ordered him to try again. Nearly a half hour later he still hadn't gotten any results and his mood rapidly plummeted.

"Try to imagine clenching and unclenching your hands," suggested Angeal. "That's how I first learned how to do it."

Cloud took his advice and again, nothing happened. They pressed him to keep trying, offering different ideas to help him focus his concentration better. Zack began to sound like a baseball coach after a while.

"I'm trying to get rid of my wings, not hit a home run!" Cloud finally snapped at his friend.

Zack winced. "Sorry, Cloud. I guess as the only guy here without a wing, I'm not much help."

Cloud was immediately contrite. "No, I'm sorry. You're just trying to help me and I shouldn't have chewed you out like that."

"Maybe you should just take a little break," suggested Zack with a forgiving smile. "The more worked up you get, the harder it's going to be to concentrate." He sat down on the cooler he'd brought in with him and he tapped the lid. "I brought some beer to celebrate when you get it right. Maybe we ought to kick back and have one now."

Cloud nodded in agreement and plopped down on the edge of one of the big hot tubs. He took the beer Zack handed to him without any real interest and twisted the lid off the bottle. Even Sephiroth accepted one and the five of them drank their beverages quietly, deep in thought. When they were finished, they didn't immediately start back up on the training. Genesis was blowing absently over the top of his beer bottle and he stuck his tongue into the opening. Suddenly he got a strange look on his face and he got to his feet, tugging his tongue out of the bottle as he stood up.

"I've got it," he announced. "Think of it like poking your tongue in and out."

"I beg pardon?" Sephiroth scoffed.

Genesis ignored him. "Just try it, Strife. Slide your tongue out slowly and then pull it back in, like this." He demonstrated, poking his tongue out between his lips before drawing it back in. He did it a few times before speaking again and the others stared in bemusement. "Now you try it."

"It's not going to work," criticized Angeal.

"That isn't what you said last night," Genesis shot back.

"Let me get this straight," Cloud said as he stood up, "you want me to stick my tongue in and out of my mouth?"

"That's right. Think about your wings and imagine them retracting as you pull your tongue in."

Cloud hesitated uncertainly, a little embarrassed as Genesis demonstrated again. "Okay, but nobody look at me while I'm doing it." He turned around to face away from them and began to do as Genesis instructed, feeling like a giant ass the entire time.

Cloud tried to concentrate but he kept imagining someone walking into the front of the bathhouse and seeing him standing there, poking his tongue out. He shook his head. "I...this doesn't feel right."

"Just don't worry about us and keep trying," urged Genesis. "Think of how easily your tongue moves in and out of your mouth. Imagine your wings doing the same."

"That actually makes a weird kind of sense," Zack murmured.

Cloud was forced to agree and he pushed himself to focus on the feeling of his tongue smoothly sliding in and out from between his lips. Each time he drew it back in he silently willed his wings to retract with the same ease. After several minutes, he was about to give up when he felt something shift. He almost stopped in surprise but Sephiroth warned him to keep his focus.

"I'll be damned, it's working," Zack whispered.

Hope blended with determination and Cloud put everything he had into it. He could feel the wings drawing back into his body and he broke into a sweat from the effort and the warm steam in the air. He didn't stop until he heard Angeal announce that the wings were gone. Cloud awkwardly reached behind to pat his back, feeling suspiciously for any sign of the appendages. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up at Zack's grinning face.

"Way to go, Spike! You did it!"

He felt much lighter and Cloud turned around with a relieved smile. "Thanks, Lieutenant Rhapsodos."

"My pleasure," Genesis answered.

"So what made you think of the tongue example?" Zack asked.

Genesis shrugged. "I was fooling with my beer bottle and it reminded me of...something else." he glanced sidelong at Angeal and the larger man cleared his throat and looked away. "It seemed like a personally reasonable exercise to try."

Zack grimaced uncomfortably. "Yeah, I don't want to know the details about what you were reminded of, Gen."

* * *

Two days had passed since Cloud learned how to retract his wings and he'd been practicing diligently in the privacy of his and Sephiroth's den.

"So you have it under control now?"

Cloud turned at the sound of his lover's voice and he looked up at him as Sephiroth walked into the den. "I think so."

"Show me."

Cloud nodded and concentrated. After a moment, his wings dutifully emerged from his back. He was careful not to spread them and knock anything over. He heard a soft snort of laughter and he opened his eyes to give the taller man a puzzled look. "I know I'm not as fast with it as you are but I'm new at this," he said in a wounded tone.

"That isn't what amuses me," Sephiroth corrected. He was smirking softly at him. "Are you aware that you stuck your tongue out when you manifested them?"

Cloud's eyebrows knitted. "No, I didn't."

"You did. Retract the wings, now."

Cloud huffed and shut his eyes again to comply with the order. Sephiroth snorted again as the appendages went back in. Cloud looked at him suspiciously.

"You just did it again."

Cloud groaned. "Great. I've been trying so hard to get the hang of it, I didn't even realize I was still doing that."

"Just avoid doing it in front of Genesis until you've mastered it," suggested the General. "He might take it into his head to go into the business of compulsive behavior training."

* * *

Cloud's next challenge was learning to fly. Genesis assured him that it was a cinch, that he would just pick up on it naturally. As Cloud stood at the mouth of the den and looked down the mountainside, he had his doubts. Sephiroth stood beside him and Angeal and Genesis hovered nearby. On the ground, Cloud's friends had gathered to watch and cheer him on. He could hear Zack's voice floating up to him as the one-eyed Soldier cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted.

"You can do it, buddy! Just go for it!"

"Don't pressure him," Tifa's softer voice said, "he'll go when he's ready to!" She and Aerith both peered up with more concern than excitement. Reeve stood off to the left with Vincent and he had a pair of binoculars.

"I feel like a tightrope walker at the circus," Cloud gulped. He appreciated their support but the audience only made him more nervous.

"I'll be right beside you," Sephiroth murmured. "Angeal and Genesis are prepared to help if you get into trouble."

"But...it's such a long drop!" Cloud looked down again and felt dizzy.

"You've jumped out of helicopters from greater heights," Sephiroth reminded him.

"Yeah, like when my parachute wouldn't open." The memory didn't inspire confidence.

"And I caught you, didn't I?"

Cloud looked at his lover's somber expression. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't allow anything to happen to him but it was still hard to gather his courage for the leap.

"Oh, just push your baby bird out of the nest, Sephiroth," called Genesis. "We've been hovering out here for twenty minutes, now!"

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and looked into Cloud's eyes. "Shall I take his suggestion, Cloud?"

Struck with a feeling of certainty that Sephiroth would go through with it if he procrastinated for much longer, Cloud muttered a curse under his breath and took a running leap. Several more swear words left his mouth in greater volume as he began flapping his wings frantically. He was literally all over the place and he heard Sephiroth shouting at him from somewhere behind him. Angeal closed in from the east and hollered for Cloud to stop flapping and glide. Cries of alarm from his friends watching below reached his ears and the terrified blond snapped both wings out.

He had them angled wrong. He _was_ gliding but instead of maintaining his altitude, he was descending rapidly toward the ground. Someone caught his arm and he saw a mass of silver hair whipping in the wind out the corner of his eye.

"Calm down," Sephiroth instructed. He supported Cloud and kept a tight hold on his arm. "tilt your wings back."

Cloud did as he was told and he felt Sephiroth's wing brush against his as the General helped him level off. The alarming descent slowed and the two of them ascended a bit. Cloud thought his heart was going to come shooting out of his throat to land at the feet of his friends. He flew with his lover over their heads, with Angeal and Genesis flanking the two of them. They were heading for the bigger mountain range that housed the Modeoheim shelter. As the mountainside loomed closer and closer, Cloud had a horrifying mental image of himself and Sephiroth smacking into it like bugs on a windshield.

"Bank left," Sephiroth calmly instructed.

Bank left? The words had no meaning to Cloud. All of his thoughts were in Nibel and he couldn't comprehend the order. Sephiroth tried to steer him and Cloud unconsciously resisted. He wobbled in the air and began to lose control. Sephiroth's next comment made more sense.

"Fuck!"

"Aim for that snowdrift," Genesis shouted as Cloud and Sephiroth zoomed toward the ground.

Sephiroth growled with effort and pulled Cloud tight against him. "Just tuck your wings in," he grunted, "I'll bring us down."

The words somehow reached Cloud through the fog of terror and he did as he was told, clinging tightly to the other man as Sephiroth struggled to give them a soft landing. All Cloud could see was a blur of white as the ground rushed up to meet them. They plowed into the snow together, digging a deep groove into the bank Genesis pointed out. Sephiroth held him tightly against his chest even after they came to a stop. The General was breathing heavily and Cloud shivered with both cold and fear.

Cloud heard raised voices and the crunch of footsteps in the snow as his friends ran across the field toward them. Genesis landed a few feet away and Angel joined him. The big Soldier closed the distance first and helped Cloud and Sephiroth to their feet.

"Are either of you hurt?"

Cloud shook his head and looked up at Sephiroth with concern. Sephiroth's hair and face were damp from the snow sliding against it but he appeared unharmed.

"I'm sorry," Cloud apologized through stiff lips. "I froze up."

"I think," Sephiroth said carefully, "that we'll start off smaller and work our way up. You can practice taking off from the ground, first."

Genesis wasn't as gracious. "That was the epitome of suck, Strife."

"Ja, I know," sighed the blond.

Angeal patted him encouragingly on the arm. "You'll improve. It wasn't fair of us to start you out from such a height."

"The drop _was_ rather extreme for a beginner," Sephiroth agreed. "Don't dwell on it."

* * *

-To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

"Ashen Skies"

Chapter 23

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

_We've tunneled out new sleeping quarters to accommodate the added population and there have been new recruits into the ranks of SOLDIER, regular militia and the Turks. We even have a new winged SOLDIER operative, by the name of Cloud Strife. He was originally a resident of Nibelheim and he rose through the ranks quickly. I've mentioned him before when describing the events that led to Hojo's final demise. With guidance from the other winged officers, I suspect Strife could one day become the strongest SOLDIER operative we have at our disposal._

_The laser weaponry I've designed using scavenged Alpha parts is nearly perfected now. As much as the broad annoys me, Scarlet has been helpful in the manufacture of improved firearms. President Shinra and Director Lazard can be problematic, at times. I'm sure they do their best to put their differences aside for the good of the colony but there is still an obvious power struggle between the two of them. President Shinra seems unwell, but he refuses to acknowledge it or get a more thorough examination. I don't think I'm the only one to notice that his cough hasn't improved._

Shalua Rui is doing well on the research team. I'm almost certain now that our initial concerns over her trustworthiness were wrong. Who could blame us for being suspicious of scientists, after everything that's happened? One could say I'm a scientist myself but engineering weapons and machinery is very different from the study and alteration of human biology. I suppose I could be just as capable of using my talents for evil if I were so inclined, so perhaps I'm being unfairly prejudiced.

_My bargain with Chaos remains in place. He occasionally aids our forces when we patrol to keep the WEAPON population down and in exchange, I allow him to feed on my spiritual energy. Most of the time, he sleeps, but he comes out now and then for personal reasons that I won't go into. Vincent's self-blame over my choice to cooperate with Chaos has finally mellowed and the guilt he suffers for other things that aren't his fault seems to have lessened as well. I attribute that to the steps he and Sephiroth have made toward friendship, even if they'll never enjoy an ideal father-son relationship._

_We've begun running low on food supplies and have been forced to send out scouts to try and capture wandering livestock and hunt wild game. The hydroponic garden has been providing nicely but the colonists require protein and dairy as well. New life has been born recently. More additions to the population are on the way. This gives me hope, though I may be a fool for allowing it to. Every woman in this colony could be expecting a child and it wouldn't avail us, if we fail to safeguard our last sanctuary. _

_-Reeve Tuesti_

* * *

As suggested, Cloud started practicing from the ground, the day after his failed dive from his and Sephiroth's den. His first few attempts involved him running across the snowfield within view of the ruins with his wings spread and flapping. He had the notion that he could start out like a kite, using running speed to get the wind beneath his wings and take off. He only managed to lift off the ground a couple of times but he felt he'd made some progress and he was getting tired. He walked back to the ruins to take a breather before trying again and he found Reno standing by one of the dilapidated buildings, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, Strife," greeted the redhead after blowing a jet of smoke into the chill air. "I saw you out there. Ya looked like a buzzard scrambling for a piece of meat, yo."

Cloud guessed he'd meant it as a joke, from what he knew of Reno. The comment hurt unreasonably though and his flash of anger dissolved into misery and embarrassment. He felt his eyes burn and he favored Reno with a brief, resentful glare before stalking away toward the bathhouse.

"Hey, don't be so sensitive man," Reno called out to his retreating form. "I was just messing with ya!"

Cloud's vision blurred and he stared down at his tromping, booted feet. He kicked up snow petulantly and sniffed, trying to reign in his emotions. Lately, his feelings were all too easily hurt. It was hard enough to adjust to the changes he'd gone through without people poking fun at him all the time. A little quiet time and a private soak might relax him a little.

As he approached the bathhouse steps, he heard a pair of masculine voices speaking. Cloud swore softly as he recognized Genesis and Angeal standing outside the entrance to the building. He'd had enough teasing for one day and Genesis tended to be just as snarky and insensitive as Reno. Cloud turned around, intending to find a quiet spot somewhere in the ruins until his emotions settled down.

"Hello, Cloud."

The blond paused and nodded, not turning around as he acknowledged Angeal's greeting. "Hi. Sorry, I didn't know anybody would be here."

"It isn't as though we were doing something racy," Genesis said, "so feel free to join us."

"No thanks," replied Cloud. "I was just looking for somewhere to rest." He retracted his wings as he started to walk away.

Because his back was turned, he couldn't see the look they shared between them. He heard the flap of a wing behind him though and Cloud sighed as Genesis flew overhead and landed in front of him, blocking his path.

"The canary's song is flat today," murmured the poet. His aqua gaze studied Cloud's face as the blond averted his gaze. "All right, what's the problem?"

"Nothing," muttered Cloud. He felt a tear slip free to roll down his left cheek and he pressed his lips together and lowered his head, trying to hide it.

"Strife, are you...crying?"

"No," he argued vehemently. "It's just...the cold in the air. It's making my eyes water."

"What a load," Genesis sighed. "We don't suffer watery eyes from the air currents and I'm sure you don't either, now."

"Genesis, just leave him be," Angeal advised from his spot at the top of the steps.

"I just want to sit down somewhere," Cloud murmured. He tried to move around Genesis but the redhead grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"You aren't getting away that easily. Now have a chat with us."

Cloud might have told him to fuck off, if he weren't feeling so dismal. He was in no mood for further teasing. His depression sufficiently drained his fire however, so he sighed and trudged back toward the steps. Angeal looked down at him with a frown of concern as he dragged his feet up the stairs and came to a stop at his side.

"Okay, what?" Cloud grumbled. He wiped at his eyes and waited, fully expecting some sort of sarcastic comment from Genesis.

"Why don't you tell _us_?" Genesis suggested as he ascended the steps and stood on Cloud's other side.

Cloud shrugged. "I was just practicing flying from the ground."

"How did it go?" Angeal's deep voice was kind and patient.

Cloud found it comforting and before he knew it, he blurted out what Reno said.

"A buzzard, eh?" Genesis looked as though he wanted to add something to that but Angeal quickly shook his head and warned him to silence.

"Can I give you some advice, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at Angeal and thought about it for a moment. The man's handsome, chiseled features had an expression of encouragement on them. He'd been Zack's mentor after all and Zack was about the nicest person Cloud had ever met, aside from Aerith. He nodded, wondering what advice Angeal could give him to help.

"First and foremost," Angeal began, "you shouldn't listen to the criticism of those who have never had to learn to fly with their own wings. They don't know what it's like."

Cloud's eyes went straight to Genesis. "Yeah? What about people with wings that tell me I suck?"

"I never said...oh, wait." Genesis recalled his statement after Cloud and Sephiroth's crash landing the day before. "That was...constructive criticism."

"No, it wasn't," argued Cloud, glowering at him. "Telling someone they're the 'epitome of suck' isn't constructive. You could have told me to practice steering techniques or said I was flapping too much and _that_ would have been constructive."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "All right, so when it comes to constructive criticism, I'm the one who sucks. That's merely the way I am. Just reconstruct my words into something Zack would say when I do that, if it bothers you."

"In Genesis' defense," Angeal explained, "he wouldn't have been there helping with the lesson if he thought you didn't have potential."

Cloud gave Genesis a doubtful look and the redhead shrugged and nodded grudgingly, shooting a smirk his lover's way. "He's right. I don't bother with hopeless people."

Strangely enough, the reluctant confession made Cloud feel better about Genesis' ruthless criticism. "Maybe I'm just being a sissy."

Angeal objected to that. "You're having feelings and reactions to what you're going through. That doesn't make you a sissy."

Genesis nodded. "Believe me Strife, there are worse things you could do than shed a tear over hurt feelings. Far worse." His comely features darkened grimly and his eyes seemed to focus on something far away.

Remembering the recap on the events that happened years ago when these men got caught up in experimentation, Cloud winced. He supposed being overly sensitive wasn't such a terrible thing, after all. "What other advice can you give me?"

"Listen to your instincts," obliged Angeal without hesitation. "We can give you pointers, help you learn how to fight in the air and give our opinions on your progress. That isn't enough, though. No two styles are exactly alike, just like fighting. You learn what you can and adapt. If something feels natural to you, try it out. That's how you create your own unique moves and maneuvers."

Cloud found himself smiling a little. "Sounds a lot like some of the things Zack told me when he was helping me improve my fighting skills."

Genesis stepped closer to Angeal and clapped him on the shoulder with a gloved hand. "He raised his puppy well."

Angeal cast a look at Genesis and his mouth curved into a brief smile. "He was a good student." He turned his attention back to Cloud. "You'll learn your way, like the rest of us. Sephiroth employs a lot of arching dives and Genesis here is the daredevil of the group. I'm a bit more cautious."

"You fly like a driving instructor," Genesis snorted. "I swear you'd use blinkers if you had them."

Cloud's mouth twitched with amusement but he quickly brought the lapse under control as Angeal regarded him again.

"I have one more suggestion for you," the brunet offered. "What helped me get a handle on taking off from the ground in the beginning was leaping. I've seen the jumps you've made and I have no doubt that you can clear the ground high enough to catch the wind current with your wings. You're light in build and you might find it easier than running starts."

Cloud thought the idea was a good one. "I'll try it. I think I'm going to call it a day for now and sit down to a book." He bit his lip and regarded the other two Soldiers, feeling the need to express appreciation. "Thanks. I feel...okay now."

* * *

After Cloud walked away and was out of earshot, the frown of concern re-appeared on Angeal's face. "Do you think we should be worried?"

Genesis considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "Doubtful. He isn't like Sephiroth or me. He'll probably be fine, once he adapts and regains his self-esteem."

"Then you'll have to be more careful about what you say to him for a while," Angeal predicted, looking at him sidelong.

Genesis sighed. "Very well. I'll _try_ to be nicer to the little fluff-head. Don't expect too much, though."

"You don't fool me, you know," Angeal countered with a slow grin. "You've grown fond of him, just like you did with Zackary."

Genesis slid a glance of annoyance his way, but he ended up smirking and shrugging. "That doesn't mean I'm going to coddle either of them."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Genesis studied the bigger man leisurely, scanning him up and down with sly, intrigued eyes. "Angeal, there's nothing that says we can't take advantage of the bathhouse."

The expression on Angeal's face said he knew what sort of "advantage" he wanted to take. He shook his head. "It's in the middle of the day. Someone could come in."

Genesis paused for a moment. He wasn't interested in creating a spectacle either, despite the subtle bragging he liked to do now and then. "We could shut ourselves up in one of the private rooms with the smaller tubs, then. There are locks on the doors, after all."

Angeal looked at him full on and Genesis could see the resolve in his handsome face wavering. The blue eyes raked over him tellingly and he knew he almost had him. He deftly reached into his coat and searched for something he'd started keeping on his person a lot, lately. He found it and gave Angeal another cajoling smirk.

"I'll wear this."

Angeal stared at the object presented to him. His lips parted and his eyes darkened with helpless passion. "I...that...you've been carrying it around?"

Genesis' crooked grin turned smug. He reached out with his free hand and caught hold of one of Angeal's armor straps, tugging him along with as he pushed the bathhouse door open with his boot. "I win this round."

* * *

"I don't care _how_ many times you point at the fucking map," Sephiroth snapped at Rufus. "It doesn't change the location of this base or the Northern Crater."

The assembly of leaders stared at him and Sephiroth forced his expression to remain as cool as possible. The meeting consisted of Lazard, Rufus, Tseng, Reeve, Vincent, Scarlet, Barret, Cid and Sephiroth himself. Rufus had an annoying habit of pointing at the map too often and though Sephiroth understood his concerns, he lost patience after the seventh time Rufus stuck his finger out.

Rufus' eyebrows went up briefly but he was too disciplined a man to allow even Sephiroth to intimidate him...much. He did, however, refrain from further pointing. "As I was saying, don't any of you find it odd that this base is closer to the source of the primary WEAPON originations than the others were, and yet there have been no concentrated attacks on it?"

"I find it pretty damn interesting, myself," Cid agreed, scratching his chin.

"The proximity should have made Modeoheim the first logical target," agreed Vincent.

"Maybe they're flanking," Barret suggested with a grim look at the map. "Spreading out over the rest of the world before closing in here."

"If that's the case, then the noose will eventually tighten and Modeoheim will be completely surrounded on all sides." Lazard narrowed his eyes on the map.

"Unless this base is sitting on something that repels the creatures," Rufus theorized, exchanging a look with Scarlet. He turned his attention to Lazard. "Could it be that you've found a means of protection that you've chosen not to share with the other bases?"

"That's a severe allegation," Lazard replied coldly. "I suggest you not make it again without proof. If there is any special property to this mountain, the ruins outside or the earth beneath them, I assure you all I'm not aware of it. Frankly, I think Commander Wallace's theory is more likely than a hidden, mystical spot of land."

Sephiroth frowned, his mind recalling several subjects of just such a thing. According to legend, the Cetra knew about a place called the Promised Land. Whether it was purely nonsense, myth based on fact or provable fact he didn't know. He knew who might, however. He sincerely doubted that if the Promised Land existed, they were living in it now. He was distracted from his thoughts when Tseng spoke up.

"There was a forest not far from Cosmo Canyon on a plateau," announced the Turk leader. "It was a rainforest, to be exact. Clouds always gathered over that spot alone. The WEAPONS never disturbed it."

"You didn't think of moving folks there?" Barret asked.

"Building habitats in there would have required clearing a substantial amount of the vegetation," explained Tseng. "If that forest is somehow special to the planet, I don't think cutting it down would endear our species to Gaia further."

"It didn't clear enough land expanse to sustain the population, regardless," added Rufus. "And there was no tunnel network beneath it to provide emergency shelter."

Sephiroth's mind began to sift through information he had stored there, again. Zack and Genesis found Aerith in a ruined Cetra city, hidden not far from Modeoheim. She'd been alone there, the sole life sign their equipment had picked up in the area. Zack's team found her hiding alone in an underground building. Sephiroth had always assumed she never got discovered and killed by WEAPONS because she stayed underground, but what if there was more to it than that?

He kept his thoughts to himself. There was no point in bringing it up until he could get some confirmation of his suspicions. He also felt obligated to keep Aerith's origins secret, not only because she was the last of her kind but because she was married to Zackary. Reeve's voice broke through his ponderings.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing more we can discuss, right now." Reeve scratched his beard and looked around the table at the others. "I can have the research teams start taking local soil and mineral samples to confirm whether or not there really _is_ something out of the ordinary about this location. Otherwise, I have to agree with the Commander and the Director. It's reasonable to assume the planet will eventually gather its forces here to finish the job."

"This meeting is finished," Lazard said. "I'm sure I don't need to remind any of you to keep this discussion from leaking into the civilian population. Widespread hysteria is the last thing we need, right now."

There was agreement all around and everyone got up and began to exit the room. Lazard stopped Sephiroth as he started to leave with the others.

"General, I need a word with you please."

Sephiroth nodded coolly and stayed behind. When they were alone in the room, Lazard pushed the door shut and gave him a contemplative look. "I think perhaps a hiatus is in order for you, General."

"I just finished a hiatus," Sephiroth reminded him, frowning. "I assure you, I'm capable of performing my duties. I would have thought the Cosmo rescue was sufficient proof."

"Your performance was flawless, as I've come to expect of you," Lazard assured him. "However, you seem to have a volatile temper, these days."

"I realize my behavior was unprofessional," Sephiroth murmured, cursing himself for losing his temper with Rufus. "I have no excuse."

"Oh, I rather enjoyed seeing the look on the President's face when you put him in his place," Lazard said with a smirk. "I'm not taking you completely off active duty, you understand. I'm only relieving you of your domestic military obligations for a little while. Make no mistake, if a situation arises you'll be called into action with the others. Until then, I'm simply giving you leave to take whatever time you need to sort out your personal business."

The look in Lazard's eye left no doubt he'd figured out that Sephiroth's agitation was due in no small part to Cloud's transformation. He was a sophisticated man, discreet in his observations. "Every man has a personal life behind his work."

Sephiroth nodded. "Agreed. Does that include you, Director?"

Lazard smiled faintly. "When I can fit it in, of course. Dismissed, General."

"Sir." Sephiroth inclined his head once and took his leave.

Ordinarily, he would do his rounds through the colony at this time of day, checking on the progress of the trainees and inspecting the perimeters for security weaknesses. Having been given a vacation of sorts, his first instinct was to take advantage of the free time to look for Cloud. He had something else he needed to do first, though.

* * *

Zack finished the day's combat exercises with his batch of recruits and he dismissed them. They saluted him enthusiastically before departing. The brunet smiled at his wife as he wiped his face off with a towel and approached her at the far end of the training area. Aerith offered him a glass of cool lemonade, as she did each day after watching him train. At first, Zack thought that she was just being a supportive partner but he started figuring out she had other reasons for coming to watch his sessions.

"So, did that do anything for you?" Zack winked at her and took a few grateful swallows of his beverage.

Aerith blushed lightly and smiled. "Maybe."

He chuckled. There was something flattering yet cute about Aerith having a thing for watching him boss people around. She swore up and down that it was because he supposedly "inspired them". He'd caught glimpses of her expression out the corner of his eye when he gave orders or demonstrated an attack, though. She didn't have a poker face.

"Hey, you know I get all hot and bothered watching you tend the garden, right?" Zack murmured.

"Yes, I figured that out after our wedding night," she admitted with a soft chuckle. "I don't know why you like it so much, though."

Zack grinned. He really did interrupt her gardening a lot, now that he thought of it. "It's the way you hum when you do it, and the way you sway your hips when you move from plant to plant." Now he was blushing a little. "You look like you're almost dancing. Like a pretty little dryad or something."

Aerith stepped closer to him and gazed up at him. Her eyes had that look he was familiar with and she ran her fingers over the surface of the glass in his hand. "I may as well confess. The way you inspire those men and women to work so hard for you isn't the only thing that makes me...um...you know."

Zack felt his pulse quicken. "Yeah?" The teasing glide of her fingertips over the glass made his pants start to tent in an obvious way.

She nodded. "Yes. It's also how authoritative you are. Your voice is so commanding and your moves are so...so..."

Zack dropped the towel on the floor and put an arm around her to draw her closer, unable to bear it any more. He damned near dropped the glass too but he somehow remembered to hold onto it as their lips met. She put her arms around his neck and reciprocated the caress of his mouth and tongue with careless passion. At least he wasn't the only one crazy with lust right now. He forgot where he was and he clumsily set the glass down on a nearby bench before lifting his wife into his arms. He wasn't sure what he intended to do...maybe drag her off to the supply closet in the room for some quick satisfaction before heading to their bunk at a more reserved pace.

Zack vaguely heard a sigh of exasperation but it didn't really faze him until Sephiroth's voice spoke up. "Apologies for interrupting your perpetual honeymoon, but I need to speak with you both and this really isn't the place for snogging."

Zack hastily set his wife back on her feet and she hopped away from him, red-faced and wide-eyed.

"Seph," Zack blurted as the General approached from the tunnel entrance. "You...uh..."

"You can both stop acting like a pair of teenagers caught with your pants down," Sephiroth responded dryly. "Although I do wish you would either declare mating season to be over with or control your urges in public."

Poor Aerith looked like she wanted to hang Zack's discarded towel over her head in shame. Zack accepted the verbal whipping with a wince. He knew he should have just whispered a suggestion to his wife and joined her in the privacy of their bunk. Just because they were married didn't mean he should hump her like a dog every chance he got.

"When you're right, you're right," conceded Zack. "I'll try to be more careful. So, did you come to check on the cadets' progress or what?"

"No, I came to have a word with your wife." Sephiroth gave Aerith a courteous nod. "Somewhere private, so that others don't overhear."

Zack's embarrassment faded into suspicion as protective urges arose. "What's this about, Seph?"

"Don't be paranoid. You'll be coming with us; I simply don't want the wrong ears to hear the discussion, understood?"

Zack looked at Aerith questioningly. She looked a bit wary but she nodded her consent. "All right. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"This will do," Sephiroth approved as he inspected the small building.

It was one of the few still left standing in the broken village and he presumed it might have once served as a general store. He stood aside for his companions and waited for them to come in before shutting the rickety door.

"Okay, we've got privacy," Zack said. "What's the big secret?"

Sephiroth gave Aerith a searching look. "I need to know more about where you were found, Aerith. I know it was once a Cetra city, but I'd like to know if there are any unique properties to it."

"Properties?" Her brow crinkled and she looked both wary and confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Mystical ones," explained Sephiroth, "something that makes the location unique, aside from who once dwelled there."

She lowered her eyes and folded her hands into her lap. "Oh. It's a sacred place."

"In what way?" Persisted Sephiroth, tilting his head. He felt like he was onto something but he needed more.

She raised her eyes to him again and appeared to be trying to decide whether she should tell him more or not.

Sephiroth decided to try another route. He softened his voice and spoke earnestly to her. "Legends talk of the Promised Land and the ability of the Cetra people to find it. Can you tell me if there is any truth to this?"

"The Promised Land is peace," she said simply.

Sephiroth noticed that Zack shared his look of confusion. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"I can try," she sighed. "Some of my people became nomads, so that they could search for the Promised Land. What they were really looking for was a place of peace and happiness. When you find that, you've found the Promised Land."

Sephiroth found the concept boggling in its simplicity. "That's annoyingly unhelpful."

"General, may I ask what this has to do with the Forgotten City?"

Sensing that he was getting somewhere despite the obscure definition she'd given him, he stared into her eyes. "You say the place is sacred. What makes it so? It's very important, Aerith."

"My ancestors used to pray there," she supplied reluctantly. "Mama said those prayers made the city beloved to Gaia. That's all I know."

Sephiroth had a feeling she knew more, but the answer she'd given intrigued him. "Beloved to Gaia," he repeated in a whisper, his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you asking her all these questions, Seph?" Zack stepped closer to his wife unconsciously.

"Quell your protective urges, Zackary. I've kept her secret for this long, haven't I?"

Zack appeared properly contrite. "Sorry, it's just that I don't get where this is going. What does the Ancient City have to do with...with...oh."

Sephiroth smirked. "You see it now, do you?"

If anything, Aerith looked more anxious. She even looked guilty when her husband looked down at her curiously. Sephiroth was about to say something but Zack beat him to it.

"Aerith, did any WEAPONS ever come poking around there?"

Her mouth worked and she appeared to be struggling with herself. Sephiroth silently applauded Zack for thinking to ask the question. It was clear to everyone that Aerith loved him with all her heart and Sephiroth doubted that she would lie to him or refuse to answer.

She gave a defeated little sigh and shook her head. "No. Never."

"Then it could serve as a true sanctuary for what remains of humanity," Sephiroth announced, satisfied that he was right.

"I...I suppose."

Zack gazed at her with a concerned expression. "Sephiroth, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

"Of course."

* * *

Zack ran his fingers through his hair and paced as he struggled to gather his thoughts. Aerith sat on the stool looking up at him with a sorrowful, guilty expression on her face. She looked as though she thought he was going to denounce her a traitor and tell her to get out of his life.

_~She knew. She knew that place was safe but she never said anything.~_

He was confused and heartsick. He paused to look at her and upon gazing into her eyes, he walked to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Aerith, can you just tell me _why_ you never said anything?"

She took a deep, trembling breath and reached up to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "For the same reason I made you promise not to tell anyone what I did, that day you rescued me and got hurt."

He thought back to that fateful day. They'd _both_ come close to death but if it weren't for Aerith's strange powers, he'd have bled out in the snow within moments. That was the day he knew he loved her. It was the day they shared their first kiss, while a WEAPON stomped right outside their tiny hiding place.

Zack gave her a soft, wistful smile and took one of her hands in his. "I think I get it, Aerith. You didn't want humans to know about it, right?"

"I'm sorry," she said in a bare whisper.

He shook his head. "Don't. Your people were driven nearly extinct, you and your family were hunted and let's face it; humans caused this mess. You're trying to preserve what's left of your people, right? A bunch of humans swarming in might tear down those old buildings and cut down the forest surrounding the place. Power reactors, war, pollution, murder."

She gazed at him with her heart in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her. "Hear me out before you say anything, okay?"

She nodded.

"Humans suck."

She blinked. "Not _all_ of you," she argued.

"Yeah, we do. Maybe not all the time but we're all boneheads. Look at what we've done to our world, Aerith. Look at what we did to _ourselves_. You had _every_ right to hide, every right to be afraid and every right to protect that city."

She bit her lip. "My father was human. So is my husband. Cloud is human and so are all of the other new friends I've made. Stop saying you all suck."

Zack chuckled and at the same time, he felt his throat tighten with bittersweet affection for her. "Okay, so maybe some of us aren't too bad. Still, if you look at our batting average as a species, there's no shame in protecting your city from us. You had a good reason, Aerith."

She didn't look any happier. "My fear might as well have caused the death of those poor people."

He couldn't stand her self-blame, but there was a grain of truth in what she said. He sighed and caressed her hand. "There's nothing we can do about that now. Just tell me one more thing, Aerith. You were safe and protected there. Why did you go with us? Why did you let me take you out of that place?"

"I was lonely," she admitted softly, "and afraid. When I saw you and heard you, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I felt safe with you, like everything would be all right."

Zack stared at her, a little bewildered. "Really? I mean, from the start? You trusted me that much?"

She gave him a tremulous smile and she nodded. "I did. I've told you before, Zack; you're a good man. I knew it as soon as I saw you."

Zack sighed and he hugged her gently. "I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

"What do you think Sephiroth is going to do?"

Zack grimaced. Sephiroth's duty was to serve and protect-like his own. However, things weren't always black and white. Where Sephiroth was concerned, nothing was ever simple. Zack didn't think he would try to hurt Aerith but convincing him to keep her lineage a secret now might be futile.

"Let's find out," Zack said after a moment of thought. He kissed her on the forehead and went to the door.

* * *

"I just want you to know right now," Zack said as Sephiroth prepared to go back inside, "I'll defend Aerith with my life. I'm not letting anyone hurt her or our kid, Seph."

"Understood," answered the General. His face and voice were both expressionless.

Zack tensed as he went back inside with Sephiroth and he felt an urge to reach for the sword strapped to his back. No, he wouldn't draw on his friend unless he was sure he was a threat. He couldn't. But, he couldn't let his wife get hurt or killed either and he knew Sephiroth would do what he thought was necessary...usually without giving warning.

"Mrs. _Fair_," Sephiroth addressed Aerith cordially, putting emphasis on the surname. "I think a compromise is in order, here."

Zack paused, regarding his superior and friend warily. The emphasis on the name seemed to be a hidden message. Was Sephiroth trying to be reassuring? Could he be hinting that he considered Aerith one of them now? He couldn't be sure. His emotions were all over the place and he suffered two kinds of uncertainty as he waited to hear what sort of compromise Sephiroth had in mind.

"What kind of compromise?" Aerith inadvertently echoed Zack's thoughts. "I don't have anything to bargain with."

Sephiroth stared silently at her for a moment, as if turning things over in his mind. "Your concerns are valid. I want you to know that."

Zack gave the General a hopeful look. He hadn't expected Seph to be understanding or sympathetic but then, the guy was deep.

Aerith lowered her gaze. "Maybe that isn't a good enough excuse."

"Then you would agree to the colony moving into the Forgotten City?"

Aerith looked up at Sephiroth again. The surprise and confusion on her face matched Zack's. "Do I really have a say in it?"

"No," answered Sephiroth readily, "but I would prefer you willingly invite us. If that city is the one settlement left the planet will leave in peace, taking it by force might provoke Gaia to withdraw protection. An invitation from the descendant of the original residents might prevent that. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mrs. Fair?" Again, he used her married surname, reminding her that she was wed to one of the humans the planet wanted dead.

She nodded and clasped her hands in her lap again. "I understand."

Zack went to her side and put an arm around her. "Maybe we don't have to migrate," he suggested. "Maybe we can keep on the way we've been doing. We haven't done a bad job, so far."

Sephiroth gave him a level, intense stare. He shook his head. "No, we can't. That's the problem, Zackary."

Zack cocked his head and frowned. "What are you talking about? We've got more fighters now than we ever had before. More weapons, more transports-"

"Less time," interrupted the General. "The only reason we have these additional resources is because they've come from what remained of the other two bases. If the WEAPONS converged on the other fortresses, they'll eventually do the same to us. We're all that's left. They are steadily surrounding us, Zackary."

Zack went pale. He wanted to deny the statement but he'd known for a long time that it would probably come to such a thing. He felt Aerith tremble and he looked down to see her place a hand over her lower abdomen protectively.

Sephiroth evidently noticed the gesture as well. "Every man, woman and child will die. We'll fight to the death but if Gaia sends all of her forces after us, humankind will end. You're the last remaining Cetra. Your race will be wiped out with ours and so will that child you're carrying."

"That's enough," Zack growled, feeling sick.

"No, it isn't," countered the General. He looked at Aerith's colorless face. "The choice is yours. Take some time to think about it but don't wait for very long. I can promise you that I'll do my part to ensure that the colony treats your city with respect. You have to agree to allow it, first."

Zack settled a hand on top of the one Aerith was pressing over her abdomen. He hated Sephiroth's cold manner but he knew the man well enough to understand it was just his nature. He was telling the facts and there was no getting around that.

Sephiroth's expression softened ever so slightly as he watched their exchange. "I'll leave the two of you alone now. Zackary, let me know when she's made her decision." He began to walk out the door but Aerith immediately got off the stool and followed him.

"General," she said urgently, "I agree."

Sephiroth turned to look at her. "I can take you to speak with the Director whenever you're ready. You'll have to explain everything to him as best you can, of course. You can trust him to be discreet. He'll arrange the migration without publicizing your origins and I'm sure he'll see to it that rules are laid down to preserve your city's inheritance."

Aerith looked at Zack uncertainly. He nodded in agreement with Sephiroth and put an arm around her. "Do you remember what I told you when everyone had triggers? I told you Lazard was one of the people you should go to if you saw someone acting weird. Seph's right, you can trust the Director."

"I remember," she said, "but I also remember his order to kill that girl."

"That was different," Zack said, even as he grimaced with the memory, "he did that because he thought she was a threat because of her ties to Deepground. The Cetra didn't try to wipe out humanity and you're trying to protect everyone."

He leaned closer to her and murmured, "There's no way I'd agree to this if I didn't trust him."

She forced a smile. "I know, Zack."

* * *

Zack insisted on being there when Aerith went in to speak with Lazard and Sephiroth didn't try to deter him. He went in with the couple and explained to the Director why he'd requested the appointment. He gave the basic facts and he found it odd that Lazard only seemed mildly surprised with the news of what Aerith truly was. The man was observant though and he was adept at hiding his inner feelings-which was why Sephiroth respected him so much.

"It seems Rufus wasn't entirely wrong," Lazard said dryly when the conversation finished. He took his glasses off and polished them with a handkerchief before replacing them. "There _is_ a place that emits warding energies against the WEAPONS, it's just not here."

"I promised Mrs. Fair that we would respect the architecture of the city and the forest around it in exchange for safe haven," Sephiroth announced.

Lazard nodded. "Of course." He looked from Aerith to Zack and back again. "I really do wish you'd provided this information earlier. Given the state of the world and the history of your people, I won't hold you responsible."

Aerith and Zack both visibly relaxed. The lieutenant put an arm around his wife and clasped one of her hands in his. "So what happens now, Sir?"

"Nothing. At least, nothing immediately." Lazard tapped his gloved fingers on the desk, narrowing his eyes as he worked things over in his mind. "People have just begun to settle down from the Cosmo incident. We can't announce a migration so abruptly; it would provoke rumors and fear. Moving everyone from this fort will take more than one trip, not to mention the livestock, produce and supplies. A fuel source is also a concern."

"Bone Village," Sephiroth suggested immediately. "There are fossil fuels in abundance there, even if it's uninhabited. It isn't far from the Forgotten City."

Lazard nodded. "Good thinking. Extracting them without attracting the attention of WEAPONS could prove daunting, but we've managed before. We'll begin the migration in two weeks. Until then, I want double the amount of scouting patrols at twice the range. If there are any sign of abnormal WEAPON activities, we'll have to speed up the process."

Sephiroth imagined the questions the other leaders would likely bring up. "What do you intend to tell the others, Director?"

"I'll tell them that we have reason to believe the destination has similar properties to the forest near Cosmo Canyon. I'm afraid I'll have to implicate you as the source of information, General-if the question comes up."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I'll improvise."

* * *

The sun had nearly set by the time Sephiroth finally got the chance to look for Cloud. His stomach was growling and he imagined Cloud's might be doing the same, so he presumed he'd find him in the cafeteria. When he didn't spot the familiar head of fluffy hair, he searched the den and the garden. He was too private a person to ask around right away but after checking through all of Cloud's usual haunts in the fortress, he decided he might have to bury his pride.

Not one to jump to conclusions, Sephiroth went outside and scanned the snowfields. He knew Cloud intended to practice his flying and knowing the blond's stubborn determination, it would be just like him to still be out there training. Sephiroth and the others offered to tutor him more but Cloud said that he wanted to try the little things on his own first. After the disaster of the day before, Sephiroth couldn't blame him.

Having no luck spotting Cloud on the fields, Sephiroth decided to try the bathhouse as a last resort. He was beginning to feel anxious and he didn't much care for the emotion. If he didn't find Cloud soon, he would start asking people and should that fail, he'd begin scouting from the air himself.

When Sephiroth ascended the steps to the entrance of the bathhouse, the main doors opened and a familiar couple stepped out. He began to speak, feeling comfortable enough with them to ask if they'd seen Cloud, but he stopped when he saw the open smile on Angeal's face. They were both fully dressed but they had damp hair. Genesis made a purring sound at the bigger man and Angeal murmured something in return. They noticed him and stopped their interactions.

"Sephiroth," Angeal greeted with a nod. His voice wasn't entirely steady, which meant one of two things: either he'd just finished having sex or he'd had a few drinks. If the satisfied expression on Genesis' face and heavy-lidded aqua eyes were any indication, sex was the culprit.

"If you're seeking your canary," Genesis said in a breezy tone, "He said he was going to go in and read something."

Sephiroth then noticed something around the redhead's neck that he'd never seen before. He smirked and reached out, catching the trailing end of a leash, which connected to the spiked, red leather collar.

"I trust you learned this information before Angeal took you for a walk?"

Genesis quickly snatched the leash out of Sephiroth's hand. He hastily tucked the trailing end of it into his shirt and cleared his throat. "We have our needs, you smug bastard."

Sephiroth was tempted to chuckle. "I'm sure you do. I won't keep you, then."

* * *

-To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Ashen Skies"

Chapter 24

* * *

Author's Note: An explicit scene has been cut from this chapter, to comply with Fanfiction net's content restrictions. See Ch. 1 author's note.

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

Sephiroth was just about to call out a search for Cloud when his phone rang. He growled in annoyance before activating it and putting it to his ear. "This is Sephiroth."

"Hi, it's me."

Sephiroth recognized the soft voice and he relaxed. "Where are you, might I ask?"

"I'm...kind of stuck."

Sephiroth paused for a moment in confusion. "Stuck how?"

"About three-fourths of the way to our den," Cloud answered in a winded, shy tone. "Um, can you come get me?"

Sephiroth scanned the mountain to the west and he finally spotted Cloud. He was a tiny figure clinging to the mountainside and Sephiroth might not have even noticed him, if it weren't for the blond hair and the white wing. The clouds parted to allow moonlight to shine down and he could see him more clearly. Sephiroth found himself unreasonably amused.

"How did you manage to get in that predicament?"

"I tried to make it to the den by myself," answered Cloud. "It was...kind of stupid of me."

Sephiroth restrained a chuckle. Strife's unbending determination was almost as entertaining as his embarrassment. "I'm coming. Just hold still."

He ended the call and took to the air, grinning with quiet amusement. It was rather difficult to school his features as he approached Cloud. The blond seemed to have found a good foot and handhold, but Sephiroth could see the slight tremor of exertion in his shoulders. He flapped his wing to hover beside him and he coaxed Cloud to let go and put his arms around his neck. Cloud looked at him with a sheepish, somewhat relieved expression and did as he was instructed. Sephiroth was reminded of rescuing a kitten from a tree and the brush of soft blond hair against his cheek reinforced the impression.

"Did you fly this far?" Sephiroth murmured as he caught the slighter man in his arms.

"Sort of," Cloud replied. His breath tickled Sephiroth's cheek. "I climbed most of the way and flew a little when it got too steep. I'm sorry."

Sephiroth made sure he had a firm hold on him and he shook his head. "Nonsense. It took nerve to try, though I'd prefer you to wait until you've at least got a better handle on gliding before attempting this again." He held Cloud tightly against him and flew up to the den opening. He felt the other man's slight trembling as he set him on his feet and he presumed that Cloud was either more shaken than he let on or he was chilled. He pulled aside the hides covering their den and gestured for Cloud to go in first.

Cloud immediately went to the gas lamp and pulled his gloves off to light it. He retracted his wings and Sephiroth did the same. "I really thought I might make it," sighed Cloud. He began to undress, shivering slightly as he bared his skin to the cold. "I don't want to have to pester you every time I want to come here."

"Before long, you'll be able to do it yourself," encouraged Sephiroth. He took a moment to admire Cloud's body as the blond finished removing his clothes. Rather than change into the jogging pants he kept in the trunk for sleeping, he got under the covers in the nude. He looked up at Sephiroth with an inviting little smile.

"Let me make it up to you."

Sephiroth's eyes roved over him admiringly. "If you must."

* * *

When they'd finally had their fill of one another, Sephiroth and Cloud lay spooned against each other with lazy content. Cloud rubbed the arm that was draped around his waist and sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Cloud, you need to be prepared to gather your things," murmured Sephiroth. "Plans are underway to immigrate this colony to a new, safer location."

Cloud's eyes popped open at the unexpected news and he turned his head to look at his lover. "What? When?"

"We'll begin in two weeks," explained Sephiroth. "The decision was made today, but we have strict orders to keep the news quiet, to avoid causing a panic. This is to stay between the leaders, officers and their partners until it's time to begin."

"Where are we going?"

"The city of the Ancients," answered Sephiroth, "where Aerith was found."

"I don't understand. How do you know it's safer there than it is here?"

"Mrs. Fair confirmed it for us. The WEAPONS never approached that city or the surrounding forest. If there's any place left on this planet where humans can live without coming under attack, the Forgotten City is it." Sephiroth propped himself up on an elbow and gazed into Cloud's eyes. "I know it's abrupt but I'd rather not wait until the last minute to tell you."

Cloud sighed. He understood. What better time to give bad news than when someone is most relaxed? Still, it spoiled the afterglow. He looked around at the interior of the little den, feeling heartsick. "I like it here," he protested softly. "It finally feels like...home."

"I confess, I share your sentiments." Sephiroth stroked Cloud's stomach soothingly. "But it's really only a system of caves and tunnels, Cloud. Survival is more important than location."

"I know. It's just frustrating. I'll miss this place."

"Just try to concentrate on improving your flying, until it's time to go," advised Sephiroth. "It will keep your mind off of it."

* * *

Cloud did as his lover suggested and he spent each day practicing. Zack found out about Reno picking on him and he came to Cloud with a good idea. "Do your training during mealtime and at night. Most people will be inside and you can practice without an audience."

Cloud thought it was a great suggestion and he thanked him. After a couple of days, he was able to glide short distances. He began to increase his altitude little by little, until he was able to soar twenty feet in the air, then thirty and so forth. He remembered the suggestions given to him by the other winged men and he tried different things, steadily getting a handle on steering. By the end of the week, he was able to stay in the air for as long as he liked, provided he didn't get fatigued. The strength of his wings built up while his understanding of them increased. He wasn't able to soar as high as the other officers yet but he was making steady progress.

By the time the second week began, Cloud no longer worried about people watching him. His confidence was much improved and he really did enjoy flying through the air. There was a sense of freedom to it and while he wasn't ready to start trying air stunts, he began to feel at home in the sky.

On Tuesday, he spotted Zack and Aerith below as he flew over the ruins. Aerith was waving enthusiastically to him and Zack hooted in triumph at the sight of him passing overhead. Cloud smiled a little bashfully and circled around to land by his friends.

"You looked great up there, buddy!" Zack patted him in the shoulder and grinned broadly. "I knew you'd get the hang of it."

Aerith smiled at him with pride and adjusted her thick coat. She held out a steaming mug to him. "Hot cocoa," she explained. "I know you've been spending a lot of time out here in the cold and even Soldiers can get a little chilly."

"Thanks, Aerith." He smiled and took the offering, sipping at the sweet, heated beverage with appreciation. Casting a look around and finding nobody to be in earshot, he murmured, "How do you feel about the move? I mean, it was your people's city, wasn't it?"

She lowered her eyes and Zack put an arm around her. "I know it's the only way. I don't want more people to die. Nobody lives there anymore and protecting a legacy won't do any good if it gets us all killed. I've come to terms with that."

Cloud nodded, feeling for her. "I think maybe people have learned from their mistakes," he theorized carefully. "They're more careful about waste management and energy use. I think the colony will be respectful, when they move in there."

"I hope so," she said wistfully. She put a hand over her abdomen. "I'm glad that our baby is going to be born there, though."

* * *

The other leaders were obviously suspicious when Sephiroth explained the Forgotten City's protective zone to them but he coolly informed them that he'd investigated the area himself.

"How can you be sure they aren't leaving it alone because it's uninhabited?" Rufus demanded after muffling a cough.

"A lack of habitation doesn't stop WEAPONS from tromping through settlements," answered Sephiroth. "You know this. You also know that there's at least one other sacred place on the planet where the WEAPONS won't set foot. This is our best chance to find true sanctuary, until we can discover a way to end this for good."

Rufus still looked suspicious but he didn't offer any further arguments...possibly because he was wary of getting another verbal reaming from him. Beside him, Scarlet also appeared suspicious. Cid and Barret took it in stride, while Reeve and Vincent exchanged intrigued looks that had Sephiroth wondering if they had ideas concerning Aerith's heritage.

The day came to begin the migration. Reeve's scanners hadn't picked up any large groups of WEAPONS closing in yet, but Lazard wasn't taking chances. With Reeve's help, he began to organize transport groups. Due to the amount of supplies and number of people, it was going to take several trips to complete the journey. Sephiroth, the Turks and the rest of the militia had their work cut out for them. Their task was to accompany the transports back and forth, to guard them.

* * *

"Genesis," Angeal called, alarmed when he saw his lover's eyes drift shut. The redhead was nodding off in the air as he flew. He swooped in closer to him and grabbed his arm, shaking it.

"Mmm?" Genesis murmured, coming out of his trance with a start. "Damn, I dozed off."

"So I noticed," Angeal said severely. "You should go and rest in one of the land rovers or choppers."

The redhead yawned and shook his head stubbornly. "No, I'll manage. We've still got two more trips to make."

"What's the problem?" Sephiroth and Cloud joined the two of them and the General looked at Genesis' dark-smudged eyes appraisingly.

"No problem," Genesis said, waving a dismissive hand.

"He fell asleep," Angeal announced, frowning sternly at his lover. To Genesis, he muttered; "I told you not to stay up reading all night long."

"Ooh, is Daddy going to spank me?" Genesis snapped sarcastically.

Cloud found himself blushing as Sephiroth glanced at him and spared him a little smirk. Now really wasn't the time to think of the last spanking encounter he'd enjoyed with Sephiroth but the memory stubbornly replayed in his mind.

"If you're tired enough to nod off in mid-flight," Sephiroth said, "then you need to get some rest. You'll be no good to us if you break your neck flying into a tree or crashing to the ground. That's an _order_, Lieutenant. Board one of the transports and get some rest."

Genesis clenched his jaw in anger but he had the good sense not to argue with a direct order. He allowed Angeal to coax him away and together, the two of them flew down to one of the rovers below. Cloud watched them cling to the side of it and open the door. Genesis resisted a little as Angeal urged him inside but evidently, his exhaustion won out and he disappeared into the vehicle.

"I don't know how anyone could fall asleep while flying," Cloud said. He surveyed the snowy landscape and he took a moment to admire the full moon in the clear night sky.

"Being exhausted past the breaking point, I imagine." Sephiroth frowned down at Zack, who was riding a snowmobile beneath him. Of all of them, Zack seemed the least worn out. They'd been traveling back and forth from Modeoheim to the Forgotten City since morning. The grueling journey was almost complete now but Sephiroth predicted Genesis wasn't going to be the only fighter to suffer chronic fatigue.

* * *

Aerith was so absorbed in praying that she didn't notice Genesis when he sat down next to her. Her eyes were shut and she was in a meditative trance, with her hands clasped together in her lap. Genesis regarded her thoughtfully and his tired eyes settled on the materia orb she wore around her neck as a pendant. It was glowing brightly. Genesis glanced around at the other passengers. Most of them were sleeping fitfully in their seats. He leaned closer to Aerith and whispered a warning in her ear.

"You're going to give yourself away if you keep that up."

She was startled out of her trance and the glow faded from the materia as she blinked at him. "I...pardon?"

Genesis shot a meaningful look at her pendant. "A girl who carries a piece of strange materia, speaks to the dead and sits in a trance while we travel to a city once populated by Cetra? Honestly, do you _want_ to broadcast what you are? It was glowing."

Aerith paled and reflexively touched her pendant. "It was? I...I didn't realize it."

"What does that materia do, anyway?"

"It was passed down from my mother to me. I don't know what it does." She looked wary.

"Mm, hmm," Genesis replied doubtfully. "And I suppose you aren't a Cetra, either."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he held his hands up defensively. "I'm just making an observation and if you keep going, I won't be the only one."

She sighed in defeat. "Have you known for long?"

"I wasn't certain, until now." Genesis shrugged. "What were you doing, by the way?"

"I was praying for the ancestors to welcome us," she answered in a low voice. "Explaining why humans are moving into the city."

"I see. And do you think it's working?"

"I don't sense any hostility," she answered with a sigh, "but I don't hear the spirits very strongly, these days. I think the baby is muffling them."

"Talented child," Genesis remarked dryly. He sighed and rested his head back against the seat.

"You look very tired," Aerith observed softly.

He nodded and grimaced, too drained to come up with a sarcastic response.

"You should rest. They'll call you if they need you."

"I'd love to," he admitted. "But apparently there's no rest for the wicked. The closest I've come to getting sleep was when I nodded off in flight."

"That's...not good," she said in concern. "Here, maybe I can help you."

He turned his head and looked at her with a frown. "If you're going to suggest warm milk, forget it."

"No, but I can lull your spirit asleep, if you want me to. I did it to the guards that day Zack got hurt."

"Ahh, that explains things." Genesis thought about it. He wasn't sure agreeing to let a woman who still had a grudge against him for throwing her husband at a WEAPON was a very good idea. Still, he was so tired he was on the verge of delirium.

"I won't hurt you," Aerith promised with a subtle grin, guessing the reason for his ambiguity.

"Who said I thought you would?" Genesis muttered almost petulantly. He sighed and nodded. "Very well, I suppose there are worst risks I could take."

Aerith placed her hands on either side of his head and he shut his eyes again, bracing himself for whatever she was going to do. He thought he heard a whisper of a melody in his mind. It was nice...soothing. He began to relax and before he knew it, he was falling asleep. He didn't feel it when the Cetra covered him with one of the stored blankets.

* * *

"I want to keep traveling with you," Aerith insisted when Zack prepared to go again with the convoy. They stood on one of the cracked and broken footpaths in the city, embracing.

He shook his head and pulled back to give her a kiss. "No. I want you to get something to eat, get settled in and have some rest. We've only got a couple more passes to make and then, this will be over with."

"Zack," she tried to argue but he grinned and kissed her again, muffling her protest.

"Nope," he said when he released her lips. "I'm putting my foot down, sweetheart. You've done enough traveling today and you're caring for two. You've got my satellite phone. I promise, I'll call to keep you updated as we go along, okay?"

She pressed her lips together and felt the urge to stomp her foot like an impetuous child. Zack was unbending. His gaze was steady and determined. She sighed, giving up. "Please, be careful. You need rest too and I'm worried you might not be alert enough."

Zack smiled reassuringly. "I'm holding up better than any of those other guys." He traced her cheek with his fingers and gave her one last, lingering kiss. "Don't worry. I'm not going to get myself killed when I have something so important to come back to." He squeezed her hands and reluctantly stepped away to join the others.

Aerith sighed and watched the convoy and helicopters start up and leave. Tifa, Yuffie and Elena were traveling back with them, but none of them were in Aerith's condition. She supposed she couldn't blame Zack for wanting her to stay behind and get whatever rest she could. With that in mind, she walked to the house she'd grown up in, where her and Zack's belongings waited on the first floor. The house was in better condition than most of them but it was still going to require some structural repair eventually. At least the plumbing system still worked. She drew a bath for herself and tried not to worry about her husband and friends.

* * *

"This is going much smoother than I suspected it would." Reeve studied the long-range scanner again. "I'm getting a couple of readings to the west and south, but they aren't close enough to be an immediate threat."

They'd already had to take an evasive route once to skirt around a WEAPON that was moving too close to their travel path. Aside from that, the journey was progressing without any attacks on the convoy. Vincent sat beside Reeve in the chopper and he glanced over at the scanner.

"We've been fortunate," said the gunman.

"It's about time something went right," sighed Reeve, "but I'm not counting on our luck holding out. I'll relax when we've finished moving everyone."

"I think that's reasonable," agreed Vincent.

Reeve glanced at his companion sidelong and considered whether he should make the next statement or not. Vincent noticed the look and arched a brow. "I spoke to Shalua after the most recent drop off. She said that her sister seems to be coming out of her trance, now. I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with being in the Cetra city."

"I see," Vincent murmured. "Could the resonating spirit energy in that place be purging her ailment?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Reeve shrugged. "I just thought you should know. You may finally get your chance to speak with her and get your answers about her connection to Lucrecia."

"One thing at a time," Vincent said. A part of him dreaded getting those answers. He'd finally come to terms with losing her, finally started moving on. Now it seemed her ghost was sharing the body of a child who had never grown to maturity.

* * *

By the time they gathered the last remaining colonists, Genesis was rested enough to rejoin the others in guarding and scouting. Cloud was exhausted by then and Sephiroth ordered him to climb into one of the helicopters and have a nap. They refueled their air and ground vehicles one last time before leaving-this time, for good. Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack and Genesis stood together outside the ruins, sharing a moment of nostalgia as they said goodbye to Modeoheim.

"Man, I think I'm going to cry," Zack said suddenly. Indeed, his eye was beginning to tear up. "I didn't realize how much this place meant to me until now."

"It's been our sanctuary," Angeal reasoned, "we all played a part in building this place, making it a safe haven."

"It's a big rock," Genesis said. "There's nothing to miss."

Zack sighed. "Maybe to you. Come on guys, we'd better catch up with the convoy." He mounted his snowmobile and started it up. He looked over his shoulder before driving away, giving Modeoheim one last silent farewell.

Sephiroth looked up at the smaller mountain facing the fortress, where his now empty den was hidden. He said nothing but he hesitated for a moment before turning and spreading his wing.

Angeal started to follow him but he noticed that Genesis hadn't moved yet. The redhead was still gazing over his shoulder at the ruins and the mountain and there was a pensive frown on his face. Despite his earlier statement, he seemed reluctant to leave. Angeal walked up to him and patted him on the arm. Genesis looked at him and nodded silently, returning the pat. Together, the two of them took to the air and followed the others.

* * *

"Rude's taking over for me," Reno explained when Tifa gave him a faintly alarmed look. He grinned as he sat down beside her in the passenger cabin. "What, did ya think I'd leave the bird unmanned?

"No, of course not," she said with a little sigh and a self-depreciating chuckle. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I forgot the copilot could take over."

Reno glanced at Cloud, who was sleeping like a rock in the chair across from Tifa's. All Reno could see of his head was the fluffy golden hair that peeked out the top of the blanket. He could hear soft snores issuing from within the folds and he guessed Tifa must have tucked him in.

"Damn, he must be really tired to sleep through that turbulence we hit a minute ago," Reno muttered. "I about hit my head on the ceiling."

"Yes, it was alarming," Tifa agreed. "For a moment I thought we were under attack."

They hit another spot of turbulence and Reno swore as he nearly tumbled out of his seat. Tifa grabbed his arm to help him steady himself and he hastily buckled up. "We've got some storm clouds moving in," Reno said when the chopper stabilized. "Expect more of this shit, toots."

Amazingly, Cloud didn't react to this turbulence either. Tifa cast a quick look the blond's way to make sure he was still secure in his seat before looking at Reno again. "Yuffie's still in the lavatory. I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Why the hell ain't she flying in Tseng's chopper with him?" Reno wondered.

"She was going to board his helicopter but she started getting sick and yours was closer." Tifa glanced toward the lavatory door a few feet away and she frowned, imagining her friend hitting her head during the turbulence and knocking herself out. "I think I should go check on her."

Reno helped her up. "Just make sure you hang onto something if we hit another rough spot. I don't know why that chick didn't just stay behind in the city or take a rover. She always gets the pukes when she flies too much, yo."

"You know why," Tifa smiled over her shoulder at him as she walked toward the lavatory. "She wanted to be with him, even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"Yeah, some of you gals are stubborn that way," Reno answered dryly.

Tifa chuckled. He'd tried to make her stay at the Forgotten City when they arrived but she refused. She didn't have the training to do much in a firefight if it came to it, but there were plenty of other things to do that helped speed things along. She helped carry people's belongings, soothed frightened children and helped take inventory.

"Yuffie, can you hear me?" Tifa called, knocking on the lavatory door.

"Y-yeah, I can hear you." The girl's voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?" Tifa persisted.

"Not exactly."

"Is there anything I can do?" Tifa's worry increased when she heard the other woman gag.

"Not unless you want to trade stomachs with me," came the miserable answer.

Tifa winced. "Well, I can't do that but I can ask one of the medics to bring you something for nausea."

"Okay, thanks."

Tifa moved through the cabin as quickly as she could and she told the medic what was going on. The woman gave her a blister packet and told her to instruct Yuffie to let it dissolve under her tongue. Tifa thanked her and went back to the lavatory, knocking on the door again.

"Open up Yuffie. I've got your medicine."

The door opened and a small, pale face peeked out at her. "Thanks, Tifa. I just...sometimes flying doesn't..." She quickly turned away and bent over the toilet again as her gorge rose. Tifa grimaced at the sound of her dry heaving and she squeezed partway into the lavatory and rubbed her back.

"Here, put this under your tongue and let it dissolve," Tifa said when the girl's heaving ended.

Yuffie took the pill and nodded, groaning as she flushed the toilet and slipped the tablet into her mouth. Tifa helped her get back to her seat and she advised her to put her head between her knees and take some deep breaths. When she had her settled in, she returned to Reno's side.

"So how big a mess do I have to clean up in there?" Reno asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It doesn't look like she made a mess," Tifa assured him. "I don't think she had much in her stomach to throw up, truthfully."

He looked down the cabin at Yuffie and winced when he saw her put a hand over her mouth. "She better not puke on the floor."

"I'll get a bowl or something for her," Tifa sighed.

* * *

"Aerith! They're back!" Small hands knocked on the door of Aerith's house and Marlene's cries woke the Cetra from her sleep. As soon as she comprehended the little girl's announcement, she stumbled out of bed and climbed down the ladder. Marlene and Denzel were waiting for her at the door. As soon as she opened it, Marlene took her hand and urged her outside.

"Come on, Aerith! They're finished bringing everyone here!"

Aerith rubbed her eyes and blinked in the morning light. She must have slept through it when they returned the last time. She thought the feel of her husband's lips brushing over her cheek was just a dream but now she realized he must have come into the house and kissed her before making the final trip. Her stomach growled but she paid it no mind as she grabbed her sweater off the hook by the door and followed the children through the city. As she neared the edge of town where the path led into the forest, she saw the transport vehicles. People were disembarking from them and Reeve directed them to head into town.

"There is plenty of housing for everyone," the engineer assured the newest arrivals. "Each family will be assigned a home. Some of you may have to share a house, until we've repaired more to a state of habitation. Please, gather your things and come this way." He paused as he approached Aerith and he gave her a respectful little bow. "Mrs. Fair. I believe your husband is searching for you."

"Thank you," she said politely. She waited for the group to pass before searching for Zack. She spotted him getting out of one of the ground transports and she hurried to him, her heart fluttering with relief. He spotted her and gave her a sheepish smile that said he knew he was in a bit of trouble.

"You never called me like you said you would," scolded Aerith as they embraced.

"I tried once but when I didn't get an answer, I figured you were asleep," he excused. "You don't remember me coming into the house and telling you I was on my way for the last run?"

"I think I remember you kissing me," she sighed. "I must have been sleeping hard."

"You're back home again." He nuzzled her hair. "I'll bet that helped you sleep."

Aerith saw Barret pick up Marlene in a bear hug and she imagined Zack doing the same to their child in the future. "I'm so glad there weren't any complications. I hope they don't have too much trouble settling everyone in."

"Well, we've got a lot of work to do but restoring the buildings shouldn't take too long." Zack rubbed her back. "Lazard promised to make sure the builders don't mess up the architecture. If we do construct more buildings, they'll be shell style like the others."

"That's comforting," she said truthfully. So far, she had no reason to believe the colony would mistreat her people's city. Maybe everything really _would_ be okay.

* * *

Weeks passed as the colony adjusted to the new location and worked together to restore the city. Zack began to notice one of the other changes that came with pregnancy. Aerith's tummy wasn't the only part of her body expanding. He'd been spending more time on patrol than he'd have liked, but it was a necessary precaution. Until the underground emergency shelters were fully secured, they had to be sure the protections in this city held. There was no guarantee that the WEAPONS would honor the sanctity of this place indefinitely. Because of all the time he spent scouting with his fellow Soldiers, he hadn't noticed how full Aerith's breasts were getting until now.

"Hey, your boobs are bigger," he told her tactlessly one night as they cooked dinner together. Having the privacy of their own little house made him a bit careless with his words.

Aerith's mouth dropped open and a blush rose in her cheeks. She glanced down at her fuller cleavage self-consciously. Her breasts were straining against her blouse and the top button had popped open. "I...I know. I need more clothes."

Zack stared. "Yeah, I can see that. You're going to pop out of that blouse soon, cute stuff."

"Stop staring, Zack."

He shook himself out of it and tore his gaze off the tempting sight of her cleavage. "Hey, I'm your husband. Why can't I look?"

"You can _look_," she said shyly, turning her attention to the pot of stew bubbling on the stove. "Just...don't stare like that."

Zack grinned in a flirty manner that usually pushed the right buttons. "No?" He approached her and embraced her from behind. "How about if I just touch, instead?" He nibbled her ear and ran his hands up and down her sides, just barely brushing against the outer swell of her breasts with his palms.

"Zack...the food," she faltered, unconsciously leaning back against him.

"Just turn the heat off and cover it," he suggested huskily. He curved his hands around to the front and began to unbutton her blouse with slow deliberation. "We can finish cooking it later." He sucked on the skin of her neck and gently bumped his growing arousal against her backside through their clothing. When she made a soft sound of distress and didn't try to stop his hands, he knew he had her. He kissed her neck with increased passion and pulled her blouse open. He winced a little when he saw how much her breasts were straining against her bra.

"Yeah, you definitely need some new clothes," Zack murmured as he undid the clasp and freed her from the restraint. She gave a little sigh of relief that wasn't lost on him and he guessed she was tender. He resisted the urge to squeeze as he gently cupped her breasts and she murmured with pleasure as he fondled the nipples. "Is that good, sweetheart?" he questioned, feeling like he might pop a button on his pants if he got any harder.

"Mmmm," Aerith sighed, arching her back. "Zack...where's the lid for the pot?"

* * *

Vincent felt eyes on him as he walked the paths of the city. He turned to see Shalua and Shelke sitting on a bench outside of one of the shell houses. The younger of the two was staring at him, while her sister spoke softly to her. Deciding it was time to start asking questions, he approached the two women. Shalua noticed him coming and she looked up at him warily, putting a protective arm around her sister.

"I mean you no harm," Vincent said softly. "I only want to ask the young lady something."

Shalua looked as though she was going to deny his request but her sister spoke up.

"It's okay."

Vincent tried to think of where to begin. "When we found you in Midgar, you said you knew me. I've never met you before and yet the look in your eyes...reminded me of someone."

"I have some of her memories," Shelke answered softly. She bit her lip and kept staring at him. "I absorbed them when I retrieved her data files."

He didn't need to ask whom she referred to. Vincent felt like he'd been punched in the gut and he took a moment to gather his wits before speaking again. "Is she there...inside you?"

"Just her memories," Shelke answered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent nodded, oddly relieved. "Thank you."

He walked away and he finally let Lucrecia go. Lazard could handle further questioning of the girl, whenever she made a stronger recovery.

* * *

_Three months later:_

"Oh!"

Zack stopped talking to Cloud and he turned to see Aerith drop the pale of water she was carrying. "Aerith? Is something wrong?" He hadn't wanted her carrying anything but she insisted on helping with the reconstruction by bringing water for mixing to the builders.

"The baby," she gasped. "It just moved!"

Zack vaulted over a wheelbarrow effortlessly and went to her side, placing a hand over her belly. His grin took to his ears when he felt faint movement. "Hey, kiddo," he said to her stomach. He turned his head to look at Cloud with an expression of excitement on his face. "Cloud, get over here and feel this!"

The blond looked uncertain. "Is that okay with you, Aerith?"

"You're my friend," she assured him. "I don't mind."

"Okay, if you're sure." He approached rather bashfully.

"It's not like you're groping her," Zack chuckled, moving his hand out of the way to make room.

Cloud laid his palm over Aerith's rounded belly and waited. He frowned and shook his head. "I don't feel anything."

"Just wait," she advised.

After a moment, the baby moved again and Cloud grinned. "Felt it that time. How far along are you, again?"

"Almost twenty-one weeks," answered Zack with a prideful smile. "Hey Gen, come feel!"

"Thanks, I'll pass," declined the redhead.

"Aw, come on! This is the first time our kid has moved!"

Genesis sighed and walked across the restored pavement. Cloud stepped aside and Genesis gave Aerith a faintly wary look. "Well, may I? It's your uterus, after all."

She nodded her consent and he removed his glove before gingerly settling his right hand over the mound. Genesis smiled crookedly at Zack when he felt the activity beneath his hand. "I don't think your wife will enjoy having such a hyper mini-puppy dwelling in her body, once it starts keeping her up at night."

"All babies move around and kick while they're in the womb," Zack snorted.

"Yes, but if yours is anything like you, it won't sit still for long, once it gets the hang of moving."

"I'll cope," Aerith said with a smile at her husband.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" asked Cloud.

"We don't care," Zack answered, and Aerith nodded in agreement. "Just so it's born healthy."

* * *

Days later, Tseng was just getting ready to board his helicopter for another patrolling mission when his wife came up behind him. He was absorbed in checking his communication equipment so he didn't know she was coming and he couldn't see the expression on her face. He noticed Reno's eyebrows shoot up and he started to turn, wondering what provoked the look on his face. Yuffie's shoe planted firmly against his ass and she shoved, making him stagger.

"What's gotten into you?" Tseng sputtered as he caught his balance and stared at his wife.

"That's for getting me pregnant, you jerk!" Yuffie stormed away back to the city without waiting for a response.

Tseng stared after her with parted lips and raised eyebrows. "Pregnant?"

"Way to go, boss," Reno congratulated with a laugh.

Rufus saw the mystified expression on Tseng's face and he smirked. "I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy." He covered his mouth with a hand and coughed.

"No, it wasn't." Tseng slowly began to smile. "It seems her contraceptive measures failed. Ah, well."

Reno suddenly swallowed. "Uh, yeah...could happen to anybody."

* * *

"I'm just so..._mad_!"

"Well, he didn't do it on his own," Elena reminded the fuming ninja. "You can't just blame him for it."

"But I was taking birth control," Yuffie protested. "He must have some kind of super sperm or something!"

Elena snorted. "I don't even sleep with men and I know birth control can fail. That's the risk in having sex with a guy, Yuffie."

Yuffie heaved a shaken sigh and took a deep breath while Elena coaxed her to sit down on the couch. "I know," she said in a small voice. "I just...I didn't want this to happen. I'm not ready for it."

Elena sat down beside her. "Do you think you'd ever be ready for it?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I always figured if I had kids, it would be years from now. I can't fight while I'm pregnant!"

"No, you can't," agreed Elena, "at least, not if you want to keep the baby. Listen, there are still a lot of other things you can do to help. You don't have to be kicking ass on the battlefield to be useful, you know."

"I know, but all that other stuff is boring." Yuffie pulled her legs up onto the couch and crossed her ankles.

Elena's satellite phone rang and she put it to her ear. "Elena speaking. Yes Sir, I'm on my way." She put the phone back into her pocket and looked at Yuffie apologetically. "I've got to go. The patrol is moving out."

"Lucky you," Yuffie muttered.

Elena squeezed her on the shoulder. "Just remember, you're tough. You can deal with this."

* * *

"What's our status?" Lazard gazed at the three Alphas lying on the cold ground. They'd been wandering near Bone Village but they had stayed away from the Forgotten City.

"We've got five injured and no deaths," answered Sephiroth. "The medical teams are treating the wounded now."

"Salvage what you can from the remains of these Alphas," Lazard ordered. "Reeve, do you have any more readings?"

"None," answered the engineer. "Those three were the only ones in proximity of our territory."

"We should send scouts to check on the status of Modeoheim," suggested Rufus. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his mouth with it as another coughing fit struck him.

"Why should we do that?" asked Lazard, even as he felt a twinge of unwilling concern for his half-brother.

"To see if the theories that led to this migration have proven correct," Rufus said when his coughing fit eased. "I want to know if Modeoheim still stands."

"To prove me wrong, no doubt," Lazard smirked.

Rufus' blue-gray eyes, so much like Lazard's met his and glared. "We need to know."

"Very well," Lazard agreed grudgingly. "General, I would like for you and the other winged officers to go on a scouting mission to Modeoheim, tomorrow. We need to conserve fuel until we've perfected manufacturing it from Bone Village."

Sephiroth nodded. "Understood."

Rufus began to cough again, to the point where he was gagging. Rude supported him as he staggered and the bald man shared a grim look with Reno and Scarlet.

"I think it's time ya got a serious examination, bossman," Reno suggested as the President struggled for breath.

The coughing eased again and Rufus pulled the handkerchief away from his mouth. He started to shake his head but he stared at the material in his hand instead. Rude looked and his grim frown deepened.

"Sir, is that blood?"

* * *

The next day, Sephiroth, Cloud, Genesis and Angeal went on the scouting mission to Modeoheim. They stopped for rest a few times, keeping to the forested areas to conceal themselves from view. When they reached the edge of Modeoheim territory, Sephiroth told the others to stay back while he scouted ahead.

Cloud recognized the birdcall that came from up ahead a few moments later as Sephiroth's. He took his cue and flew to the big evergreen tree that the other man was in. He landed beside him on one of the thicker branches and peered through the pine needles. Modeoheim was up ahead and it looked as though it was undisturbed. Sephiroth made another birdcall, this one pitched differently for the other two officers. Angeal landed in the tree beside theirs first before Genesis joined him. All four of them were wearing gray and white camouflage for this mission, but Sephiroth blended in better with the landscape than they did, with his silver hair.

"There's no sign of infiltration," Angeal said softly, looking at the abandoned ruins and fort with narrowed eyes.

"I don't see any further damage, either," Genesis added. "Shall we have a closer look?"

"I'll go out first," Sephiroth said. "I'll wave to you when I'm certain there aren't any lurking Alphas. All of you, keep a sharp eye out: particularly you, Genesis. If you had agreed to wear the helmet, you wouldn't stand out so much."

Genesis shrugged. They'd tried to get him to wear the white helmet to cover up his auburn hair but he'd refused, claiming it would impede his vision and hearing. Sephiroth gave him one more briefly annoyed look before leaping out of the tree and soaring away. Cloud watched nervously as his lover flew out into the open toward the ruins. He scanned the horizon and the ruins for any sign of movement, instinctively reaching for the sword strapped between his wings in case he needed to go to Sephiroth's aid. Angeal and Genesis likewise tensed in the tree beside his.

Sephiroth hovered outside the entrance to the mountain and scouted the area before waving to his companions. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief and he flew out to meet him. Genesis and Angeal followed.

"Either the WEAPONS have figured out that this place is no longer inhabited," Sephiroth mused, "or they simply haven't organized to attack, yet."

"They wouldn't stay around for long, once they realize there aren't any humans to kill," Genesis stated, scratching his chin. "Maybe they _have_ come and gone."

"But the entrance is still sealed," Cloud pointed out. "They'd have to break it down to find out nobody's in there, wouldn't they?"

Angeal nodded. "They haven't come, yet. Maybe they won't after all, now that we're gone."

"Doubtful," Sephiroth murmured, looking in the direction of the other mountains in the distance. "The other two forts had similar defenses in place. People hid whenever WEAPONS came too close and I doubt Condor and Cosmo looked any more inhabited than Modeoheim whenever the residents were in hiding. The attacks on the other two bases weren't a result of anyone being spotted. Those creatures knew people lived there."

"But how?" Angeal questioned with a frown.

"My guess is the hunting patrols," Genesis said. "Minerva knows when her creatures are destroyed. She knows there are still humans somewhere that are strong enough to take down her creations. That would explain why the Alphas were created. As Zack said, their purpose is to ferret us out. I'm willing to bet that if we scouted all of the old settlements near the other forts, we'd find them reduced to ash. Merely slaughtering humans isn't enough any longer. They have to annihilate every farm, village and city."

"Then by hunting the WEAPONS, we may have inadvertently led them to us," Sephiroth sighed. "We only made the planet more determined to be rid of us. It just gets better and better."

"But then why haven't they attacked here yet?" Cloud puzzled. "It's been months. Shouldn't they have hit Modeoheim by now?"

"It's possible that they haven't yet figured out that the mountain is hollow," Angeal guessed.

"Or, they have a different target in mind," Genesis said ominously. "Maybe the Forgotten City isn't the sanctuary we thought it would be."

"All evidence says differently," countered Sephiroth. You've all seen WEAPONS turn away from that place."

"Yes, but for how much longer?" Genesis replied.

"There's no use speculating over it right now," Angeal said. "We should eat something, rest for a bit and return to give our report."

* * *

They sat down in the ruins to have a meal of rations and Cloud's gaze was drawn to the private den, where he and Sephiroth had their first encounter and many others after it. He sighed without realizing it.

"Care for a race, Strife?"

Cloud looked at Genesis. "Now?" He'd improved enough to nearly rival Genesis in speed and the two of them enjoyed some friendly competition now and then.

"Why not? There's more open space here than over the Forgotten City."

"I don't think the two of you should wear yourselves out," Angeal warned, "we still have to return and the sun will be setting, soon."

"We can stop and rest on the way if we have to," Genesis said stubbornly. "It's only one trip."

Angeal sighed and looked at Sephiroth. The General looked as though he might agree with Angeal but he gazed into Cloud's eyes and saw the melancholy in them. He nodded. "One race. A short one, and then we're leaving."

Cloud smiled a little and put his rations away. Genesis did the same and the two of them stood up. "We'll fly to those hills and back," suggested the redhead. "Whomever makes it back to our companions first wins."

Cloud nodded. "You're on."

Sephiroth and Angeal stood up to watch. Cloud thought he saw his lover's mouth twitch with amusement as he and Genesis extended their wings and prepared.

"Ready, set..." Genesis took off before saying "go", getting a head start.

"That's cheating!" Cloud protested. He launched into the air and flapped his wings heavily to catch up. He thought he heard Angeal chuckle. Cursing over Genesis' dirty tactic, Cloud shouted after him. The redhead deliberately slowed down and allowed him to catch up.

"I was just toying with you," Genesis hollered with a smug grin as Cloud caught up with him. "Shall we?"

"You're going to eat my dust," Cloud promised.

"We're in the air, you twit," countered the redhead.

"Then you'll eat my...air..." Feeling stupid, Cloud trailed off and concentrated on getting ahead of his competition.

For a while, they soared neck in neck, neither one gaining distance on the other. Cloud started to get ahead as they neared the hills but then Genesis overtook him. The blond pressed his lips together with determination and pushed himself. Just as he closed in on Genesis again, the redhead suddenly drew back and caught Cloud around the waist.

"What the-"

"Race is over," Genesis said in a tight voice. He jerked his chin toward the hills just as a booming roar shook the air.

Cloud recognized the creature that was advancing. It was the same massive WEAPON that came sniffing around the ruins months ago, the one that the residents had thwarted with piles of manure. His heart clenched when he saw that the creature wasn't alone. It was difficult to count at this distance, with their armor blending in with the snow, but he could see several Alphas following behind the big one. Cresting the hills behind that group were three more large WEAPONS. One resembled a spider, while the other two were humanoid in shape.

It was either cruel fate or a fluke that the creatures finally decided to converge on Modeoheim while they were there investigating. They hadn't been spotted yet but that would change if they hovered there for much longer.

"Time to go," gasped Genesis.

Cloud wasted no time. There was no way the four of them would win a fight against a force this size. He and Genesis sped back to their companions, who had already taken to the air and were waiting for them. Sephiroth shouted an order to form a defensive formation as they flew away with all haste. The bellow of one of the creatures spurred them to fly faster, though they were far enough away from the approaching menace to outdistance them if they were spotted.

* * *

-To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

Ashen Skies"

Chapter 25

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

They flew out of range without being spotted by the approaching force of WEAPONS. Unwilling to leave without seeing what would happen, they found a small copse of evergreens growing on the side of a mountain within visual range of the ruins. They settled into the trees and peered out through the branches and pine needles, each of them tense and wary as they watched the monsters in the distance close in on their old fortress.

"They just showed up out of nowhere," Cloud whispered. The wildlife was utterly silent. No birds chirped, no squirrels chattered. It was as though the animals were watching with them, afraid to make noise for fear that the monstrosities crossing the hills and plains might turn their rage on them.

"It might seem that way," Sephiroth answered him just as quietly, "but it's more likely they were already traveling towards us. It was merely bad timing. We're fortunate they weren't already there when we arrived."

Angeal said nothing. The illogical part of his mind thought Gaia purposely waited for them to arrive before sending her creatures in, just so they could witness the destruction of their home. He knew it was paranoid theorizing. If Gaia were that omnipotent, they'd all be dead by now.

The creatures reached the outskirts of the ruins and spread out. For a moment, nothing happened. "Maybe they won't do anything," Cloud whispered hopefully.

Angeal silently echoed his hope. Perhaps the WEAPONS were reaching out with their senses. Maybe when they didn't detect human life in the vicinity, they would lose interest and be on their way. The possibility was just as unlikely as the planet sensing Angeal and the others at the ruins and manifesting an army to send in but...

The slim hope was dashed in moments as the biggest WEAPON opened its maw and gathered white-hot energy. The plasma fire erupted in a blinding beam and struck the entrance of the base. The ground shook as pieces of the mountain began to crack and slide down. The other WEAPONS seemed to take the blast as a cue to move in and they launched less impressive blasts of lasers, projectiles and explosives.

Angeal felt his mouth drop open and he braced himself in his perch and glanced at his companions. Cloud was shaking his head, his youthful face torn between anger and sadness. Sephiroth was like a statue beside the blond. The green blaze of his eyes was the only thing to betray his feelings.

Finally, Angeal looked at his lover beside him and when he saw the tense set of Gen's jaw and the reckless look in his eye, he felt dread. Genesis released his right hand from its hold on the branch and he slowly began to reach for the sword sheathed at his back. Angeal desperately caught his companion's hand in mid reach and held it tightly, as much to comfort him as to hold him back. The furious aqua gaze shifted to him and Angeal silently shook his head, threading his fingers through Genesis'. The action was normally reserved for private, intimate moments and Genesis looked down at the hand squeezing his and slowly returned the pressure.

A metallic roar reached Angeal's ears, blending with a louder screech. Explosions drowned the sizzling noise of plasma and lasers out. Angeal stared into Genesis' eyes for a moment longer, until he was certain that the brazen man wouldn't take it into his head to go on a suicide dive. When Genesis shut his eyes and nodded, he felt safe to turn his attention back to the destruction that was taking place in the distance.

The bathhouse collapsed in a heap of shattered glass, broken mortar and dust. Another great blast from the lead WEAPON broke off a chunk of the mountain and sent it tumbling down to crash into the mining shack closest to the fort entrance. The noise bounced off the surrounding mountain ranges and hills until it was deafening. The fort began to collapse under the assault, leaving no hope that it could ever be returned to.

"There's nothing more we can do here," Sephiroth announced, pitching his voice to be heard over the destruction. "If we linger, we risk detection. Withdraw now, while their attention is occupied."

Angeal and the others nodded in consent, knowing that he was right. Heartsick, the four warriors took to the sky and flew away, while the place they had called "home" was obliterated.

* * *

They stopped for a rest halfway to the Forgotten City, choosing another forested area for cover. The snow cover wasn't as thick beneath the trees and they found patches of grass to sit and rest on. Each man was silent, absorbed in his own thoughts over what they had witnessed. Cloud relieved his bladder a few feet away from the others, behind a tree. When came back, Sephiroth was missing. He started to approach Angeal and Genesis to ask them where he'd gone but he stopped when he saw them. The bigger Soldier extended his huge white wing and he wrapped it around the redhead sitting beside him, either to comfort him or to warm him. Rather than pull away or accuse him of babying, Genesis laid his head on his shoulder and reciprocated with his raven wing.

Cloud knew the two of them were very conservative about displaying affection in front of others. He and Sephiroth were the same way. Deciding not to intrude on their private moment, he quietly spread his wings and flew up above the canopy, seeking the General. He guessed Sephiroth wouldn't have gone far and if there was reason to be alarmed, surely Angeal and Genesis wouldn't be snuggling like that.

He spotted Sephiroth a few meters away, toward the southern edge of the forested area. He was hovering silently and surveying the landscape; probably scanning for signs of danger. Cloud flew to him and hovered beside him quietly, at a loss for anything to say.

"We'll rest for twenty more minutes," Sephiroth told him in a low voice, "and then we'll keep going."

"Yes sir," Cloud agreed.

Sephiroth looked at him and the marble expression on his face softened. "Are you cold?"

Cloud felt chilled to his bones, but it wasn't a physical chill. "I'm okay."

"And the others?"

Cloud bit his lip. "I wanted to give them privacy. They seem okay, I guess."

Sephiroth nodded. "Perhaps that would benefit them the most, right now." He looked around and spotted a large tree with thick branches. "Come, keep watch with me while we rest."

Cloud nodded and followed him down into the tree a short distance below. Sephiroth straddled one of the biggest branches facing out from the forest and he leaned against the trunk, patting the spot between his thighs in silent invitation. Cloud settled down and put his back to the General as he straddled the branch as well. In the privacy of the tree, he leaned back against Sephiroth's chest and the silver warrior put his arms around him. Together they watched the landscape, keeping an eye out for danger while enjoying the comfort of one another's proximity.

* * *

When they neared Bone Village, they spotted a flying WEAPON circling the area. They quickly sought cover in some bushes on the ground before it spotted them. It had the appearance of a drake, with web-like wings, a long slender neck and glowing blue eyes. It was forest green in color, bleeding into red at the tail, claws and wingtips.

"It's only one," Genesis whispered, "and it isn't that big. The four of us can take it."

Appreciating the desire for some vengeance, Sephiroth was on the verge of giving the nod when he remembered something Genesis had said earlier that day, concerning whether the protection surrounding the Forgotten City was strong enough.

"Not yet," he whispered back. When Genesis looked like he would protest, Sephiroth quickly explained. "First, we need to confirm something. We'll lure it towards the forest surrounding the city."

"You want to lead it to the colony?" Angeal stared at him as if he were mad.

"I want to test the protections," corrected Sephiroth. "I have no intention of letting it near the colony itself. We have to know whether these creatures can enter the territory if they have enough incentive."

"It's risky," Angeal muttered, looking up at the gliding monster.

"If it manages to follow us into the sleeping forest, we'll dispatch it immediately," Sephiroth assured him. "We can call for backup if needed but I'm confident that we can do this on our own."

Angeal studied him for a moment before nodding. "I trust your judgment."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "Are you prepared to do this?" There wasn't even a need to ask Genesis. He could sense the redhead's eagerness and he knew he'd go into action as soon as he gave the word.

Cloud's sapphire gaze was resolved and he nodded tensely. "I'll do my part."

Sephiroth got his masamune ready and the others did the same with their weapons. He saw the red glow from the corner of his eye as Genesis slid his hand along his blade and enhanced it with supernatural fires.

"Genesis will draw its fire first," Sephiroth told his companions, "we'll follow and provide a distraction. Our purpose is to lure it to the sleeping forest, so do _not_ engage in extensive combat with the creature. Descend into the forest once we reach it and wait for further instructions."

"Affirmative," Angeal said.

"Yes sir," answered Cloud.

"Agreed," Genesis replied.

Sephiroth waited until the creature turned away from their direction. "Genesis, go."

Genesis immediately leaped up and snapped his wing out. He picked up speed rapidly as he closed in on the target and Sephiroth waited until he was only a few feet within striking range.

"Now," Sephiroth confirmed to his remaining companions as he took flight. He activated the barrier materia socketed to his bangle and his two companions did the same. He silently cursed himself for not reminding Genesis to take the precaution as well but it was too late; the redhead had already closed the distance between himself and the WEAPON. The ambush was a success. The creature screeched in surprise as Genesis flew past it and slashed a long cut in its left flank as he went by.

Sephiroth feared that Genesis would take it too far and try for another pass, but the redhead followed his directive and rolled in the air, swooping out and under the target before it could gather its wits and retaliate. While Genesis employed a burst of speed to get ahead of the creature and show it who was responsible for the sting, Sephiroth closed in with Cloud and Angeal beside him.

"Split up," Sephiroth ordered. His two companions broke away from him and closed in to flank the target on either side. Sephiroth came up behind it. The WEAPON was fixated on Genesis and it chased after him. A gout of flame shot from its mouth, nearly scorching Genesis' boots. Sephiroth heard him shout an angry protest before employing evasive maneuvers and swooping from side to side.

The General reached the WEAPON first and he gave it something new to think about as he sliced one of the barbs off its back. The thin head swiveled around to glare at him and he swooped upwards as its sinuous neck arched and its jaws tried to snap at him. He took a slightly different flight path from Genesis, banking more to the east. As it turned to go after him, it came face-to-face with Cloud.

Large neon blue eyes met vivid blue human eyes. Cloud chopped at the creature's left nostril with his sword, scoring a gash in the top of it before he dove away and banked west. Sephiroth breathed a little easier when he saw that the blond made it out of range before one of the WEAPON'S front claws could hit him.

Angeal came up along the creature's left side as it tried to go after Cloud. He employed a mighty swing with his Buster Sword and tore a gash in the outer part of its wing. The WEAPON'S frustrated roar was deafening and it whipped its tail around and shot a volley of spikes at the big man. They struck the protective Barrier spell surrounding him, doing no damage but jarring him in flight. He quickly righted himself and chose to fall behind, rather than outdistance it.

The creature started to turn around but then it got a face full of burning, eldritch projectiles from Genesis. It followed him for a while until Sephiroth herded it toward him again with a strike that lobbed off one of the talons on its right wing.

On it went, with each fighter taking his turn distracting the beast and keeping it in a more or less steady trajectory toward the sleeping forest. More than once, one of the operatives pissed it off more than the others. Cloud applied a little too much force with his jabs and slashes, not used to practicing restraint when fighting WEAPONS. Genesis simply didn't _like_ to restrain himself. Between the two of them, Sephiroth and Angeal had their hands full dividing the beast's attention evenly.

"Dive, now!" Angeal shouted when they reached the edge of the sleeping forest.

Sephiroth was already heading down. Genesis and Cloud overtook Angeal as they dove with him into the canopy. The four of them landed amongst the mossy boles of the trees and they peered through the canopy above as the WEAPON started to dive after them. The creature pulled up short, some twenty feet over the foliage. It shrieked in frustration and hovered there. It could obviously see them through the leaves and branches but it didn't try to land, nor did it attempt to use its breath weapon or projectiles.

"Well General, it seems your theory is tested and proven now," Genesis said in satisfaction as the frustrated creature flapped around above. "Shall we?"

Sephiroth was about to give confirmation of the attack when Angeal put a hand on his arm.

"Wait," Angeal requested. "Permission to retrieve Lieutenant Fair from the city first."

Sephiroth frowned. "We can dispatch the creature without—" The hard expression on Angeal's chiseled features gave him pause. Zackary deserved to be in on this kill as well. This wasn't one of the WEAPONS responsible for the destruction of Modeoheim but this kill was going to be as much for therapeutic vengeance as territorial defense. Sephiroth nodded. "Permission granted. Go quickly."

* * *

Zack's happy greeting died on his lips when he opened the door to his home and saw his former mentor's expression. "What happened?" he demanded in a low tone, mindful of his wife in the lounge room. He stepped outside with Angeal and shut the door behind him. "Is everybody okay?"

"We're all fine," Angeal assured him. He sighed. "Modeoheim is gone, though. It was still standing when we arrived, but a large group of WEAPONS came as we were getting ready to leave."

"Gone?" Zack repeated, "like, completely?"

"We watched it from a distance. They blasted it to the ground."

Zack lowered his gaze and pressed his lips together. "Damn it." He hated the thought of raising his kids underground but Modeoheim was where some of the most important moments in his life occurred.

"We found a WEAPON scouting around the area near Bone Village," Angeal murmured. "The others are waiting in the sleeping forest to engage it." A faint smile curved the bigger Soldier's lips. "Do you feel up to a little private revenge, Zackary?"

"What, you mean just us? You're not calling it in?" Zack was intrigued.

"Just the five of us." Angeal nodded. "For Modeoheim."

Zack gave a wolf's grin. "Hell yeah, I'm in. I'll just grab my sword."

"Bring your materia bangle with you," advised Angeal, "this one is a flyer, so you'll need spells until we bring it to the ground."

Zack grumbled. Great, he'd be stuck shouting taunts and using spells before he could get some action. There wasn't any help for it, though. He opened the door and went into the house, making a beeline for the locked supply closet by the bedroom ladder. Aerith got up from her seat on the couch as he unlocked the closet and opened it to retrieve his sword, combat gear and materia bangle.

"Zack, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," he assured her as he hastily started gearing up. "Just a little thing the guys and I are going to take care of."

She looked worried but she began helping him secure his gear. She knew by now whom "the guys" were when he referred to them. "Not the military or the Turks? Just you five?"

Zack thought about telling her a fib and saying they were just going to take care of some regular, wild beasts. He took one look at her face and decided he couldn't lie to her, though. "Angeal and the others found a WEAPON hanging around near Bone Village. We're going after it but don't worry; it's all by its lonesome and we can handle it."

"I don't know," she said uncertainly. She tugged one of the straps on his harness into place and buckled it, even as the concern on her face increased.

"Hey, trust me. If we get into a jam, we'll call for help but don't say anything to anybody, okay? We want to bring it down ourselves."

"But, why?" She wasn't exactly trying to forbid him from doing this, which was encouraging.

"They tore down Modeoheim," he answered her. "To the ground. We're just letting off a little steam taking one of them down _our_ way."

She lowered her eyes for a moment and then nodded and looked up at him again. "I...understand. Just be careful, okay?"

He smiled at her, grateful for her support. "You bet." He slipped his bangle on and checked his sword before giving her a kiss on the mouth. "Love you. See you in a little while."

"Just don't let Genesis throw you," she called after him as he ran out the door.

* * *

Angeal carried Zack piggy-back style and the one-eyed lieutenant hopped off as they touched down at the outer edge of the sleeping forest next to their comrades. He heard the frustrated, angry screeches from above and looked up to see the creature still circling around, trying to find a way to get at them.

"So that wasn't just an obnoxious bird I kept hearing from the city, earlier," Zack said. "Thanks for including me, guys."

"Our pleasure," Sephiroth answered.

Genesis glanced at Zack and then at Sephiroth. "Well, are we ready?" Formalities were dropping all around. None of them felt a need for rank titles, for this particular fight.

"Let's not fight it here," suggested Angeal with a frown. "I'd rather not have it near the settlement. Even if it can't physically enter it could still crash down in death."

"Good point," Sephiroth agreed. "Damaging the forest or the city even by accident is out of the question, as well. We'll draw it away and fight it near Bone Village."

"I'm ready," Genesis assured.

Cloud stepped forward. "I want to lure it, this time."

Everyone looked at the blond with surprise.

"Ooh I don't know about that," Zack said uncomfortably, his brotherly protective urges quickly surfacing.

Sephiroth likewise had a dubious look on his face. "You aren't experienced with the role of drawing initial fire, Cloud."

"And I never _will_ be if nobody gives me the chance to learn," Cloud argued stubbornly, holding his ground. "They destroyed Modeoheim. I've gotten the hang of flying." He looked at Genesis. "Skillfully?"

Genesis nodded grudgingly.

Cloud turned back to Sephiroth. "You can pull rank on me if you want and you know I'll follow orders. Just let me try this. Please."

Sephiroth hesitated and gave Genesis a silent, questioning look. The redhead considered Cloud thoughtfully before obligingly giving his opinion.

"He's..._almost_ as fast as I am. I say let him do it. I'll tail him and should he get into trouble before the rest of you catch up, I'll intervene."

Sephiroth sighed. "Very well. Are you ready, Cloud?"

"I don't like this," Zack muttered out the side of his mouth to Angeal.

"I'm ready," Cloud said with a nod as he drew his sword.

"We all have to cut the cord sometime," Angeal muttered back to his former student.

Sephiroth looked up through the trees and gauged his timing. "Now."

Cloud leapt up and flapped his wings with powerful motions, scattering fallen leaves over the ground as he accelerated straight up through the canopy. Sephiroth watched him and he saw where he was heading.

"No, you little..." Cloud was climbing with increased speed directly at the beast's underside. Sephiroth gave Genesis a nod, sending him up a bit prematurely. As the redhead flew after their blond comrade, Zack scrambled onto Angeal's back and Sephiroth waited for a tense moment before taking off.

"Hurry, Angeal! He's going up straight under it!" Zack shouted, pointing.

Angeal grunted and shifted his hold on Zack's legs to get a better grip. "Stop squirming!" He bunched powerful legs and jumped up, following at a slower pace due to his burden and his greater size.

* * *

Cloud readied his blade and focused grimly on the underbelly of the creature. He heard his companion's alarmed shouts but he knew what he was doing. They had all told him at some point or another to trust his instincts and that was exactly what he was doing. He understood their concern for him. He was the least experienced of their small group of First Class operatives, the youngest and the smallest. Even Genesis was shouting at him to change tactics but Cloud pressed his lips together with determination and increased his speed.

He reached his goal just as Genesis caught up enough to make a wild grab at his boot. With a last, defiant burst of speed, Cloud gave a shout of exertion and swung his blade up at the target with all his might. He arched backwards until he was flying upside down along the underside of the beast as he struck and he flapped his wings heavily as he ran along the chitinous surface of its "skin", dragging his blade to tear a gash. The wound wasn't deep enough to cause mortal damage but it certainly caught the WEAPON'S attention and drew body fluids. The screech of pain and fury was painful to his ears but he smirked in satisfaction and pushed away with his feet, yanking his blade free as he did so.

Cloud spiraled in the air until he was hovering upright again and he glanced down in time to see Genesis' upturned face get splashed with a substantial glob of the beast's greenish-blue blood. He winced, knowing that he was going to pay for that later but his immediate concern was with the WEAPON, which had figured out he was to blame for its latest ailment. The creature hovered several feet away from him, terrible in it's size and power. Cloud felt fear, but his anger was greater and he glared at it as it opened its mouth and roared at him in challenge. He impulsively shouted at the top of his lungs right back. It was a pitifully small sound in comparison but it boosted Cloud's bravado to do it.

He saw the flames coming out of its mouth and Cloud took an abrupt dive, swooping under the beast and away toward Bone Village before the fire could hit him. He thought he heard Genesis cursing and sputtering, thought he heard Zack's shout but now that he had the creature's full attention, he couldn't pause.

* * *

Sephiroth was treated to another powerful mixture of feelings as he watched his lover perform that bold maneuver and then shout a challenge in the WEAPON'S face. He was bewildered, he was anxious but above all, he was...impressed. He thought his heart stopped for a moment when Cloud faced off against the creature. While it could be counted amongst the smallest of the regular WEAPONS they had ever fought, on of its eyes alone was the size of Cloud's entire body.

After issuing a surprisingly loud shout of defiance for such a quiet person, Cloud sped away and the beast took after him. Sephiroth regained his wits quickly and shouted at Genesis to get moving. He was closer than the rest of them and the fastest of the group.

* * *

Genesis heard Sephiroth's shout of command and he wiped frantically at his eyes with his sleeve to clear them. He squinted and saw Cloud flying away with the WEAPON hot at his heels...literally. It breathed fire at the blond but Cloud swerved fast enough to avoid it at the last minute. He briefly entertained the thought of letting the damned WEAPON get Cloud but the unpredictable little shit had grown on him. Besides, it took substantial nerve to pull off something like what Strife had done and Genesis wasn't about to let that kind of potential go to waste.

Genesis pushed for speed and gave chase. He could feel the wind drying the creature's blood on his face and he grimaced at the sour smell of the substance. He readied his sword and reached for his inner reservoirs of power as he closed in, guessing that it would take more than a barrage of small flame bolts to distract the target's attention.

He concentrated and sent his usual volley of flames after the WEAPON but rather than allowing them to strike, he clenched his free hand and concentrated. The darts of flame surrounded the creature's tail in a sort of nimbus, before growing in size and converging together to create a large ball of fire. Genesis grunted and spread his fingers, releasing the gathered energy. The fireball exploded and it blew off a few spikes from the tail.

The plan worked. In fact, it worked a bit _too _well. The WEAPON'S tail streaked smoke as it turned to face Genesis and he was treated to an "oh shit" moment as it came straight for him.

* * *

"Look, right up ahead!"

Zack's yells weren't doing anything beneficial for Angeal's concentration. Yes, he knew the WEAPON was up ahead. He'd seen it turn on Genesis after the redhead deployed his best natural ranged attack against it. Cloud didn't seem to realize he was no longer being followed, for the moment. The blond was still soaring away while the creature turned around and dove at Genesis.

Sephiroth was ahead of them and he performed a quick double-slash with his blade as the beast streaked past him in pursuit of Genesis. More blue-green fluid streaked through the sky as the cut sliced into the flanks, but the WEAPON only shot a few quills at Sephiroth and continued its pursuit of Genesis. It was going the wrong way, heading back over the sleeping forest.

"We've got to get it off of Gen and turn it around!" Zack hollered, stating the obvious. "Can't you fly any faster, Ange?"

"Can't you be quiet and let me concentrate on the flying?" Angeal growled back, though he pushed himself harder out of worry for Genesis. They had no communication headsets equipped. They were usually so in synch with each other that none of them thought they would need them for this battle, but now he wasn't so certain.

* * *

Genesis apparently realized that he was leading the WEAPON in the wrong direction and he banked sharply and climbed, twisting in the air in a corkscrew motion to confuse his pursuer. The creature fell behind a bit and Sephiroth dove at it again when it came into range. This time he stabbed it twice in the neck and slashed one of its wings. The razor stings of Sephiroth's masamune were cleaner than the attacks of the others, even when they severed something. Often, his opponents barely had time to realize he'd struck before a limb fell off. He followed up with a burst of lightning from his materia to the creature's head. This time, he got its attention.

He swooped upwards, increasing his speed as he gained altitude and gained his bearings. Sephiroth leveled off and lured the creature back on course. He saw Cloud heading back towards him and he almost smirked. He wasn't sure how far the blond flew before realizing he wasn't being chased. Sephiroth gestured at him and pointed in the direction of their goal. Understanding, Cloud circled around and got back on course.

The creature was getting too close and Sephiroth picked up speed, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone else had closed in to take the heat off of him. He spotted Genesis coming up from behind and to the left. Angeal was behind the redhead, carrying Zackary on his back. Sephiroth saw Zack's mouth moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying from this range. The sour look on Angeal's face suggested Zack had been babbling the entire time.

Sephiroth checked the distance between himself and the WEAPON. Satisfied that it wouldn't get in range to strike at him before they reached their chosen battlegrounds, he turned his attention back to his trajectory. They were nearly there. A cold smile graced his lips. He was going to enjoy this.

"Engage now," Sephiroth shouted when he was satisfied with their location.

He swooped up and over abruptly, performing an inside-out loop that put him behind the suddenly confused WEAPON. As the other fighters closed in to attack, Sephiroth charged at his target with his masamune poised. The creature stopped, its wings flapping to hold it up as it looked for him. Sephiroth struck just as the sinuous neck turned and the beast looked over its shoulder to spot him. He glided over the WEAPON'S back and sliced a long cut on the right side of it. The creature snapped at him as he flew past its head and it tried to chase him. Before it could do so, a Blizzaga spell struck it from behind, courtesy of Cloud. It wheeled in the air and went for him.

Sephiroth made a wide turn and went back for another strike. Cloud was handling himself well, he noted. The blond dodged a swing from the huge tail, followed by a swipe of its front talons. Genesis scored another hit on the left wing while the creature was occupied with Cloud. Sephiroth closed in on the target and he frowned when he noticed that Angeal and Zack were still hovering in the distance. It looked like they were arguing over something.

* * *

"Zackary, I've got to put you on the ground!" Angeal struggled to stay steady in the air and he was getting beyond the point of frustration.

"No way, I don't want to be stuck down there while you guys do all the fighting! Just carry me with you, we can fight together!"

"I can't swing my sword and hold onto you at the same time," yelled the larger man.

"So don't hang onto me," suggested Zack. "Let me worry about staying on your back!"

Angeal glared over his shoulder at his passenger. "You'll fall off! I'm going to need to maneuver!"

"Then toss me at the thing."

Angeal immediately vetoed the idea. "Absolutely not! That stunt was bad enough, without repeating it with an airborne opponent."

Zack sighed, but then he looked over Angeal's head and he brightened. "Okay, you win. You might want to bank right first, though."

Angeal turned his head to see the WEAPON heading their way. It was chasing Cloud, who had apparently gained most of its rage again. It was obvious that he was trying not to fly directly toward them but the beast was ten times bigger than him and they stood the risk of getting clipped in passing as it turned to follow the blond. Angeal quickly took Zack's suggestion and swerved to the right. As he did so, he felt his passenger's hold on him shift. He cursed as Zack deftly climbed up his back.

"Zackary, what in the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Improvising," grunted the other lieutenant. His boots dug into Angeal's shoulders as he balanced on them. "Thanks for the lift, buddy!"

As the WEAPON passed by them, Zack Fair threw _himself_ at it. Angeal felt his weight suddenly leave his shoulders as he made a powerful leap and he turned to see Zack arch through the air with his sword raised and pointed downward. Angeal shouted but it was too late to stop him. Zack stabbed his blade down and drove it into the base of the creature's tail as he landed on top of it.

Zack scrambled up the monster's back, stabbing as he went. The WEAPON tried to shake him off but he was using his sword as a handhold and he stubbornly refused to be dislodged. The creature lifted its tail and fired a shower of spikes at him, but he had a protective spell active and they bounced off. While the projectiles didn't harm the intended target, several of them pierced the monster's back. Zack kept stabbing his way up, until he was between the expanse of its shoulders.

The WEAPON evidently decided that the nuisance on his back was greater than the three attacking it on all sides and it swiveled its head around to glare at Zack. It opened its mouth to blast him with flame. Zack saw the danger and he deftly rolled to the left, nearly going over the side of the creature's body. He stabbed his sword in and hung there as the jet of fire billowed out over the spot he'd been a moment ago. The creature seared its own back in its attempt to get Zack. It screeched in pain and fury, abruptly ending the gout. It started to snap at the small figure clinging to its shoulder but Cloud saw the danger to his comrade and dove in front of the lunging maw, striking it several times in the snout and warding it off.

* * *

All Angeal could think of during those first few moments of daring action was that he was going to end up carrying the broken body of his favorite student home. He imagined himself trying to console Zack's broken-hearted wife and explain to her why he'd failed to keep him safe. Zack's strategy—if it even _was_ a deliberate strategy—was brilliant, Angeal had to admit. The WEAPON was only harming itself in its attempts to get to Zack. Still, the lieutenant was in trouble now.

Angeal couldn't take any more. The destruction of Modeoheim tested his stoicism enough. The sight of his honorary "little brother" dangling in such a precarious position pushed Angeal over the edge.

He snapped.

* * *

_~Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. ~_

Zack struggled to keep his hold on the hilt of his sword as the creature's movements jostled him. He'd saved himself from the breath weapon and Cloud stopped the WEAPON from chomping on him like a tasty meat snack, but now he had no footholds to climb back up. They were too high in the air for him to drop safely to the ground and the others had their hands full trying to keep the beast distracted and avoid being hit themselves. He didn't know where Angeal was and he couldn't afford to look for him. He guessed he was somewhere out of his visual range, fighting with the others.

He had his answer a moment later when a flash of white caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Angeal diving at the WEAPON 's head. Even in his peril, Zack raised his eyebrows with surprise. The only time he'd ever seen the big Soldier fly that fast was when Genesis got clipped by a projectile and started falling. Angeal was coming in like a bullet and he wasn't slowing or changing his trajectory as he drew closer. Zack wondered if he intended to just plow into the WEAPON headfirst and he forgot his own danger as he saw the uncommon fury on Angeal's face.

"Ange, what are you _doing_?" Zack shouted.

Angeal suddenly twisted in mid air, so that he was coming in feet-first. He hit like a truck—right between the WEAPON'S eyes. The combination of Angeal's weight, strength and momentum resulted in an impact strong enough to stun the creature. Zack winced, hoping that Angeal didn't break his legs with the force of the blow. The big man didn't yell or curse as he followed up with the Buster Sword and drove the huge blade into the creature's forehead, driving it into a skull that _should_ have been too hard to penetrate. The blade wasn't long enough to pierce the monster's brain but it certainly caused it pain. Blood spurted, bathing Angeal's face and torso in green.

Zack cursed as the WEAPON'S uncoordinated thrashing nearly made him lose his hold. Someone's arms came around his waist from behind and he gave a start.

"I've got you," Cloud assured him. "Pull your sword free!"

Zack was a little worried that he might be too heavy for his smaller friend but if nothing else, they could float down to the ground. He planted his feet on the side of the beast's shoulder and tugged at his sword, grunting with effort. It pulled free after a moment and Cloud awkwardly carried him away. Zack saw Angeal pull his Buster Sword free and kick off before he and Cloud ascended. They touched down and Cloud let go of him. Zack turned around to face the blond, whose winter camouflage was now stained greenish blue with WEAPON blood.

"Thanks, Spike. I guess I'll wait for you guys to finish bringing it down before I get more licks in." He figured he'd done plenty of damage in his brief participation, so he felt satisfied to wait.

"I don't think it's going to take very long," Cloud said. His blue eyes were gazing up.

Zack turned around and looked up as well. Angeal's unexpected rage wasn't appeased yet, it seemed. He'd swooped under the WEAPON'S chin and he drove his thick sword up into it. He yanked it free and moved on to the throat, opening a long gash from jaw to clavicle as he flew down the length of it. While Angeal commenced with butchering the creature, Sephiroth and Genesis were concentrating on crippling the wings.

"I think you're right," Zack said. "I've never seen Angeal so _pissed_! I'm a little worried about him."

"I'll try to look out for him," promised Cloud. "I'd better get back up there."

Zack nodded. "Good work, buddy."

* * *

The WEAPON finally lay still. Angeal kept hacking at it, until Genesis talked to him. The others stood back and waited to see if he could get through to him.

"Angeal, it's dead."

The larger man kept going and Genesis tried again. He'd never seen him like this before. Usually Genesis was the one going on a rampage and Angeal was the one keeping his cool and using reason.

"Angeal," Genesis said, keeping his voice calm. "It's over. Your puppy is safe and the WEAPON is dead. You can rest, now." He had noticed that Angeal didn't go into berserker mode until Zack got into trouble. Knowing him as he did, it was easy to guess what drove him to the breaking point.

Angeal slowed his attacks and finally stopped. His powerful body was tense and he was breathing heavily. Despite the rage he'd expressed, never once did he utter a word. Genesis approached him and put a hand on his shoulder as the big man lowered the Buster Sword.

"Here, turn around and look," coaxed Genesis. "See for yourself. Zack is fine."

Angeal turned almost mechanically. His gore-coated face was hard and grim but his expression relaxed a bit as he looked Zack up and down wordlessly. Zack gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm all right, big guy. I was fighting right next to you when you guys brought it down, remember?"

Angeal nodded slowly and Genesis wondered if he'd ruptured a blood vessel. Clearly, the phrase: "It's the quiet ones you have to watch" had some truth to it. Angeal and Sephiroth both kept too many things bottled up. He took his right glove off and snapped his fingers before his lover's eyes, disliking this zombie behavior.

"Hello in there." Genesis stepped before Angeal and did it again. "Damn it, I always _knew_ you were wound up too tight! Look at me!" His tone was growing harsh as his concern grew.

"Perhaps he should see a medic," Sephiroth suggested.

"Great, I broke his brain," Zack sighed remorsefully.

At a loss for anything else to do, Genesis slapped Angeal across the face. He immediately followed up by grabbing his jaw and shaking it. "I swear to Minerva, if you don't—"

Angeal blinked. His brows furrowed and his eyes focused on the redhead's.

"Angeal?" Genesis asked suspiciously.

"I...don't know what came over me." Angeal looked at the others and took a steadying breath. "I'll be all right. I just needed a moment to calm down, I think."

Genesis sighed, unable to completely mask his relief. He released his boyfriend's jaw and leaned in to hiss in his ear. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Maybe we should all sit down for a minute and chill," Zack suggested in a relieved tone. "I think we're all more worn out than we realized."

Cloud immediately showed his approval of the idea. He plopped down in the snow-patched grass and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. His tired blue gaze went to the remains of the vanquished WEAPON and he sighed. "I don't feel any better about Modeoheim."

Sephiroth eased himself onto the ground beside him and laid his masamune in the grass. "No, but it was a refreshing fight, nonetheless."

Cloud nodded in agreement. The others sat down as well and Genesis cast a covert look at Angeal, wondering if he should still be concerned.

"Hey Ange, I'm sorry if I had you worried," Zack apologized.

Angeal gave Zack a stern look, but he sighed. "You fought well, as always. I wasn't prepared for you to leap off of me onto the WEAPON and I thought you were going to get yourself killed."

"You mean you guys didn't plan that?" Cloud looked at them with a surprised expression.

"Well, not exactly," Zack answered, scratching his head.

"No, we did not," Angeal said, frowning at Zack again. "The plan was for him to wait on the ground and use spells until we could bring the WEAPON down, but he was too impatient to wait."

Genesis cast a smirk Zack's way. "Bad puppy. Would you like me to get you a rolled up newspaper, Angeal?"

"It's tempting," said the big man in such a serious tone that Zack winced.

"Well, even if you didn't plan it, those were some good moves," Cloud complimented in a pacifying tone. "Using the WEAPON'S own attacks against it was smart."

Zack shrugged modestly. "Most of that was accidental. I just wanted to be fighting with you guys and I figured the only way I could do that in the air was to ride the damned thing and hack at it."

"You must have been born in a patch of four-leafed clovers," Genesis snorted. "I've never seen anyone with such dumb like, before."

Zack chuckled. "Maybe. I was pretty blown away by Cloud's first attack, though." He gave his blond friend an admiring look. "Don't get me wrong, it scared the shit out of me but man, was it ever cool to watch."

"It was impressive," Sephiroth murmured, glancing at the blond with a subtle glint of pride in his gaze.

"It was entirely too bold and reckless," Genesis said, but he nodded at Cloud. "I approve. I would have preferred not to get a WEAPON blood facial out of it, however." He wiped at his itching face in vain, grimacing as flakes of dried gore came off. The others were grimy too—especially Angeal. They didn't look like they stuck their faces in a bowl of pea soup, though.

"Sorry about that," Cloud apologized bashfully. "I was just going with my instincts, like you guys are always telling me."

"If it makes you feel any better Gen, your face is the only part that's really grimy," Zack said with a grin. "I don't know how you and Seph manage to fight without getting stuff all over you like the rest of us."

"Because we don't go after opposition like loggers chopping down a tree." Sephiroth looked at Angeal beside him and arched a brow. "Or in your case, a butcher skinning a pig."

Angeal seemed a little puzzled. "It's all a blur. What did I do?"

"You kicked it in the head," Cloud informed.

Angeal's eyebrows went up. "Really. In the head?"

"Yup. With both feet." Zack grinned. "I thought you were going to try and head-butt it or something but then you flipped around and _bam_! Right between the eyes."

Angeal looked at Genesis suspiciously. "Are they joking?"

"Oh no," promised the redhead, "You did it exactly as they described it. In fact, you actually dazed the thing. Then you stabbed it and proceeded to cut its throat open."

Angeal's expression of faint disbelief didn't fade. "I'm having trouble visualizing it."

"Look at the corpse if you don't believe me," Genesis shrugged. "You'll see your boot prints and the hole you jabbed into its head." He climbed to his feet and gave a nod toward the carcass. "Come on, have a look."

* * *

Angeal examined the various cuts and lacerations all over the fallen WEAPON'S body and he recognized which ones his sword caused. He had suspected Gen of teasing him when he said his boot prints were on the creature's head but lo and behold, there they were: right between the eyes. The jagged cut in the long throat went all the way down, but the size of the neck made it look like a paper cut.

Angeal scratched the back of his head, perplexed that he could have done all of this without remembering it. Now he knew how Gen and the others felt when they had triggers. He had never lost control like that before.

"You had a lot on your plate," Genesis offered in a low voice as he came up beside him. His pretty eyes looked at him sidelong and Angeal could see veiled concern in them. "Your puppy's predicament just cinched it for you."

"You know me too well," Angeal murmured. "I remember thinking that we would end this day informing Zack's wife that she's a widow. After that, you slapped me."

Genesis lowered his eyes and coughed into his hand, possibly to cover a laugh. "I had to do _something _to snap you out of it. It was either that, or strip. I doubt the others would have appreciated the latter."

Angeal smirked. "It definitely would have woken me up." He sobered and shook his head as he looked at the large boot prints between the creature's staring eyes. "I don't want this to happen again. I can't afford to lose control like that."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I think you can be forgiven for this one single incident. Out of all of us, you have your shit together the most. You're entitled to a breakdown and I say it was long overdue."

Angeal couldn't resist a modest smile. "Maybe I'm entitled, but I'd still rather avoid a repeat occurrence. What would you suggest as stress relief?"

When Genesis gave him decidedly lewd look, Angeal chuckled. "Besides _that_, Gen. I mean something that I can do in front of other people."

"Well, you could try swearing more often. I know you hate incessant vulgarity but it really does vent a little frustration."

"So you're saying I should become a potty mouth."

Genesis gave him an exasperated look. "'Potty mouth'. Listen to you. Soon you'll have a swear jar in the house to punish me."

"Hmm, a swear jar," Angeal murmured, pretending to consider it.

"Don't even think about it," Genesis smirked. "Listen, I'm not saying you should swear gratuitously but when you're feeling tense, it might help. Just let it out, once in a while."

"I'll try." Angeal looked at the carcass again. "It must have been an...interesting sight."

"Believe me, it was," agreed Genesis. "I was impressed." His eyes scanned Angeal slowly and he leaned closer to him to whisper the next. "_Very_ impressed."

His breath tickled Angeal's ear and he looked at him sidelong, flushing a little beneath the grime on his face. The breeze shifted and the smell of the dead WEAPON assaulted them.

Genesis grimaced. "This moment would be sexier without the stench." His voice was thick as if he were fighting the urge to gag.

Angeal wrinkled his nose. "Agreed."

* * *

-To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

Ashen Skies"

Chapter 26

* * *

Author's note: a scene in this chapter has been heavily edited to comply with fanfiction net's content restrictions. See ch. 1 author's note.

* * *

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.* _

* * *

After resting for a while, the five officers returned to the colony to report to headquarters. Genesis dampened a handkerchief he kept on him and used it to wipe his face off as best he could as they walked the reconstructed paths of the city. He took one look at the soiled cloth after finishing and he scowled, tossing it in a public trash bin as they passed it. Civilians and military personnel alike stared at the group as they made their way through the city to the largest shell house in the center of it. Cloud couldn't really blame them for being curious. All of them except for Sephiroth were splattered with drying WEAPON blood and he imagined it raised a few questions in people's minds.

"Damn," Genesis muttered when he glanced at the clearing to the right, where the rovers and other ground transport vehicles were lined up.

"What is it?" Cloud followed his gaze with a frown. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary: just a few low-ranking Soldiers doing inspections on the vehicles.

"Private Hill," grumbled the redhead in response. "Go left, go left."

"But the headquarters building is straight ahead," protested Zack.

"So we'll take the scenic route," hissed Genesis through his teeth. "I can't take another minute of his brown-nosing."

"Too late," Angeal murmured with a small, wry smile, "he's spotted you."

Cloud saw one of the cadets approaching hurriedly. He had sandy blond shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. His gaze was fixed on Genesis and his expression was eager. Having experienced a combination of hero worship and infatuation himself, Cloud hid a smile of understanding.

"Lieutenant Rhapsodos," called the young private as he jogged over.

Genesis stopped and closed his eyes, sighing. "What is it, Private?"

The cadet stopped before him and a flush of color bloomed in his cheeks. "I…uh…what happened?" He looked each of the officers over with wide eyes.

"Is that proper protocol, Soldier?" Sephiroth asked smoothly.

The young man looked up at the tall general and paled a bit. "N-no sir. I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"Is there something you _want_, Private Hill?" Genesis' tone was carefully controlled.

The cadet snapped to attention and hastily dug through his pockets until he found a slip of paper. He handed it over to Genesis and saluted him. "Sir, I've finished the tasks you assigned to me and I also patched up that crack in the outer wall of your house. Here's the report."

Genesis practically snatched it from the private's hand and he resumed walking. "Great, I'll put it up my ass with your nose. Dismissed."

The young man's face fell and Angeal hastily tried to salve his hurt feelings. "Good work, Private."

Angeal's kinder tone seemed to soften the blow and the cadet saluted him and thanked him before walking away. Cloud watched him go and he felt sorry for him. He knew he would have been devastated if Sephiroth ever responded to him that way.

"That was just plain _mean_, Gen," Zack accused with a disapproving frown as they fell into step together once more. "The guy was just trying to get your approval. Cut him some slack!"

Genesis gave Zack an exasperated look. "He pesters me at every turn. If he's going to suck up to someone, why me? Why not you, or Angeal for that matter? Angeal out-ranks me, therefore his brownie points are worth more."

"For one thing, he's under your command, not ours," Angeal pointed out.

"Yeah, and we aren't the ones he's crushing on," added Zack with a little snicker.

Genesis narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Angeal said in a low voice.

Genesis sighed. "Fine. I've noticed. All the more reason for me to be unpleasant with him. I would hate the little idiot to suffer delusions. He needs to get over it." He looked at Sephiroth challengingly. "I suppose you would like to lecture me as well, General?"

Sephiroth shook his head, his silver hair swaying with the motion. "Under the circumstances, your logic is undeniably sound. Sometimes it's kinder to be cruel."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "You're on my side? That's unusual."

"I'm aware that you've been suffering his doting for some time now," Sephiroth replied. "If this is the only way to deter his affections, so be it."

"I still think he could have gone a little easier on the poor kid," Zack grumbled.

* * *

They had converted two of the bedrooms upstairs into offices for Lazard and Rufus. Lazard claimed the third bedroom as his own, rather than choose a separate home. He said it made more sense to live at headquarters than to take a home that could be used by a family. Sephiroth and the other officers climbed the stairs after informing the receptionist that they were there to give the Modeoheim report. Sephiroth knocked on Lazard's office door and waited until he heard the director's voice bidding him entry before opening it. He stepped inside and his companions followed, lining up beside him as they walked through the door. Sephiroth shut the door and gave Lazard a respectful nod.

"Good evening, Director."

Lazard raised one elegant blond brow as he looked them over. "I take it you ran into complications on your mission?"

"There was a WEAPON scouting Bone Village when we returned," explained Sephiroth.

"And, you didn't call it in?" Lazard didn't look pleased.

"We dispatched it ourselves," answered Sephiroth calmly. "There was no need to waste firepower. The carcass is outside the village, ready for scavenging if you wish to send teams out."

Lazard tapped his pen on the desk for a moment before nodding. "Very well. In the future, General, I would prefer you report it—even if you don't think backup is necessary. Should something have happened to any of you, we wouldn't have known to send medical or military help."

Sephiroth nodded curtly. "Of course, Director."

Lazard studied them all again his eyes settling on each grim face in turn before resting on Sephiroth once more. "What did you find in Modeoheim?"

"It was untouched when we arrived," Sephiroth answered. Before Lazard could relax, he finished: "The WEAPONS closed in while we were there. They converged on and destroyed the base."

Lazard's expression hardened briefly before slipping back into a cool, professional mask. "I see. Does this have something to do with the breach of protocol?"

Sephiroth cast a sidelong glance at each of his fellow officers before giving another curt nod. "It does."

"Are any of you injured?"

"Only minor bruises and scrapes," replied Sephiroth.

Lazard seemed impressed. "Very good, then. I want a full report in the morning. I'll send scavenger teams out to collect any viable parts from the remains of the creature. You are all dismissed."

Sephiroth nodded and he waited for the others to begin filing out before joining them. He paused at the door and turned to regard the director again.

"Was there something else, General?" Lazard's voice was polite and respectful.

"Yes, actually." Sephiroth motioned the others to come back in and they exchanged glances before doing so. "I think it's time for a change in ranks."

* * *

Lazard agreed with Sephiroth's proposal. Angeal was bumped up from Lieutenant to Commander. While he still had to answer to Sephiroth, his new rank gave him greater authority over more Soldiers and his role was now more of a partnership with Sephiroth. Genesis was promoted to Angeal's Second in Command, while Zack was promoted to Sephiroth's. Last but not least, Cloud was promoted from Sergeant to Lieutenant. As the five of them walked out of headquarters, Angeal was the one to speak up first.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said in a low voice. "I lost control out there and you've decided its grounds for a promotion?"

"But you didn't 'lose control'," Sephiroth answered, "not completely. Even in your rage, your attacks were focused and coordinated. You didn't turn on your comrades. If I'm going to have an officer give into a moment of fury, I'd prefer him to do it your way."

Angeal's dark brows hedged. "Interesting logic."

"As for the rest of you, Zackary again demonstrated his ability to improvise and find an advantage, even in unfavorable conditions." Sephiroth gave a nod to the one-eyed Soldier, who grinned and shrugged modestly.

"Genesis practiced remarkable restraint and worked well with his team," Sephiroth went on. "Until today, I wasn't certain he was capable of doing that."

Genesis rolled his eyes but he smiled a little.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "As for you, Cloud, I don't think a single one of us weren't impressed by your show of courage, tact and strength. It was your first time on the field without an entire army backing you, yet you kept your wits and fought well."

Cloud lowered his head shyly and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Thank you."

Zack chuckled and ruffled the blond's soft spikes affectionately. "Next he'll be saying: 'aww, shucks'."

Sephiroth graced his lover with an amused, crooked smile. "Well, have I given sufficient explanation or do you all require further ego stroking?"

"I vote for more ego stroking," Zack replied, raising his hand.

* * *

"This is me," Zack said as they approached the house he shared with his wife. "Catch you guys later. Good fight."

The front door opened and Aerith stepped out, hardly giving Zack a chance to set foot on the path before she hurried over to him. She moved with surprising ease for a woman in her second trimester and Genesis swore under his breath as her green eyes immediately went from her husband to him.

"Wow, you're all filthy," Aerith said in relieved tones. She started to hug Zack but he warded her off.

"Like you said, I'm filthy and I don't want to get this stuff on your pretty little dress," he said after planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

Aerith nodded in understanding and her eyes settled on Genesis again, just as he was beginning to walk away with the others. "You didn't throw him, did you?"

Zack nearly laughed when Genesis flinched. It was so subtle it was nearly imperceptible. The redhead turned to regard her, his blotted face uncommonly solemn. "No, I did not." He looked at Zack and ratted on him. "He threw himself, this time."

Zack's amusement quickly faded to dread as his wife turned on him with a perplexed expression on her face. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means Gen's a tattle-tale," Zack growled, glaring at the poet. "Thanks a lot, man."

Genesis shrugged. "Better you than me. Good luck, Zack." Angeal and Cloud hid grins of amusement but Sephiroth continued walking. Genesis and the others joined him, leaving Zack to face Aerith alone.

Zack faced his wife with a sheepish grin. "Hey, I can explain."

Aerith pressed her lips together for a moment before responding. "I'd like to hear that. How do you throw _yourself_ at a WEAPON?"

Zack waggled his eyebrows. "I could throw myself at _you_ for a demonstration." He closed the distance between the two of them and Aerith cried his name and giggled in spite of herself as he put his arms around her and pretended to bite her neck.

"I thought you didn't want to get my dress dirty," she reminded him, putting up a minor struggle.

Zack backed off, grimacing as he checked her forest green dress for dirt. Thankfully, most of the stuff was dried so he only got a little bit on her. "Sorry honey."

"I don't mind," she assured him with a sweet smile. "I really _do_ want to know how you threw yourself at a WEAPON though. You can tell me while you get cleaned up, okay?"

Zack put a hand on her shoulder, the closest to putting an arm around her as he dared. He planted another little kiss on her cheek. "The lady drives a hard bargain."

They went inside together and Aerith drew a warm bath for him while he removed his gear and undressed. He put his armor and weapon on the old rocking chair by the fireplace, so that he could clean it later. He dropped his soiled clothes in the empty washbucket, not wanting to mix it with other clothing articles. He reluctantly took his eyepatch off and dropped it on the kitchen counter by the sink. By now, he knew his wife hardly noticed his disfigurement but there was still some residual uncertainty he had to work through. Wearing nothing except the ID tags around his neck, he strolled into the bathroom. Aerith was seated on the edge of the tub, checking the water temperature.

"So are you going to scrub my back for me?" Zack said teasingly.

Aerith jumped a little and turned to look up at him. "Oh." Her gaze traveled below his waistline and she blatantly stared at his groin. "Um…hi."

Zack laughed outright. "Hey, I'm up here, babe." He pointed at his face and winked when she blushingly looked up from his jewels. "You don't get to complain anymore when I stare at your boobies."

"Okay, you've had your fun," she grumbled, averting her eyes bashfully. "Come and get in the tub."

Zack approached and he tried to curb his amusement as the pretty Cetra did her best not to stare at him. The fact that her belly was rounding out nicely with the pregnancy caused by their passion didn't seem to deter her bashfulness.

"You're cute," Zack complimented helplessly as he stepped into the tub and lowered his body. "Funny how we can do so much together and you still blush like a virgin when I'm—"

"Okay, Zack," Aerith interrupted, waving a hand blindly in his direction. She seated herself of the small stool, despite her obvious shyness.

Zack chuckled and reclined in the tub, enjoying the warm water. He reached for the soap and began to lather up. When he noticed that Aerith hadn't left her seat on the stool, he turned his head to grin at her. "You can scrub more than my back if you want, sweetheart."

"I...I'll just watch," she said. "And help you clean your hair. It's got some goop in it." Bless her, it looked like she'd planted her face on top of the oven, she was blushing so hard.

Zack fought another fit of laughter and he soaped up his face, neck and chest. "Aerith, I'm your husband," he reminded her. He took the washcloth hanging over the side of the tub and he began to bathe the lather from his skin.

"I know," she said in a slightly impatient tone, "but I like looking at you too much. I don't want you to think I'm a...a...you know...glutton."

Zack felt his groin stir warningly beneath the water and he carefully reigned himself in, casting a sidelong look at her distended belly. "That makes me feel good, Aerith."

She shifted restlessly on the stool. "I'm glad that my drooling over you makes you happy. Now duck, so I can shampoo your hair."

Zack narrowly avoided a snicker before obediently sliding down and ducking his head under the water to wet his hair. When he emerged again, she poured some shampoo into one palm and began to gently work it through his dark hair.

"So tell me," she prompted as he shut his eyes in bliss, "what happened in that fight?"

Zack told her all of the details. He considered leaving some out for the sake of her nerves but he couldn't even bring himself to tell her a white lie. She scrubbed his scalp lovingly as he explained and she instructed him to duck so that she could rinse out the suds. She finished cleaning his hair for him by the time he completed the "report" and Zack laid his damp head on her skirted thigh and sighed.

"Are you mad at me?"

He heard a soft giggle and he lifted his head hopefully to look up at her. Aerith was shaking her head slowly, gazing down at him with amused green eyes. "How can I be mad at you when you're so honest?"

"Well," Zack muttered, at a loss, "because you said you didn't want to hear about anyone throwing me at WEAPONS. I figured you'd be kind of pissed if you found out I did it."

She stroked his face and jaw with damp fingertips and she sighed. "I won't lie and say I'm happy about it, but you were doing this sort of thing long before you met me. I think you know what you're doing, Zack. It scares me, but I've got to learn to accept that part of who you are."

Zack impulsively placed a kiss on her rounded belly whilst catching one of her hands. "God, you're just so...cool! You were so harsh with Gen over it, I thought I was a dead man when he blabbered on me."

Aerith smirked. "It was a shock to hear that one of your friends threw you at a WEAPON. I really didn't know how to deal with it and we had so much going on...maybe I should apologize to Genesis."

Zack nearly agreed with her but a wicked impulse took hold. He shook his head and nuzzled her abdomen again. "Hold up on that. I think Gen's had it coming for a while and for some reason, you've got a vice on his balls."

"Zack!" Aerith sounded properly scandalized, but she ruined it with a chuckle and she reached into the tub to splash him playfully. "That's mean."

"I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to apologize," Zack suggested. He arose enough in the tub to give her a kiss on the mouth. "You've been holding that grudge for this long, right?"

Aerith smiled, betraying her moral speech. "Maybe he does," she said in a neutral tone. She traced the outer shell of Zack's left ear with a fingertip. "You have cute ears."

"Huh?" Zack blushed and resisted the urge to cover said ears with his hands. "How'd we get on _that_ subject?" He had always thought his ears were a bit too big.

"Made you blush." Aerith favored him with a delighted grin. "But, it's true. You really do have cute ears."

"I've got cute other things, too," Zack mumbled as her lips closed the distance to kiss him. One of those "other things" was now peeking out of the water because of Aerith's sweet flirtation.

"Yes," Aerith agreed softly when their lips parted again. She reached down and petted the flushed tip of Zack's erection, which was displaying itself like a playful dolphin. "Very cute."

Zack was caught somewhere between laughter and arousal. Aerith was always so timid until provoked.

* * *

Lazard was halfway through reading the construction progress reports when there was a knock on his office door. He put the document down and gave permission to enter. Reeve opened the door and walked in.

"Good evening, Director. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Professor Rui wants to see you in the lab."

Lazard stacked the pile of documents neatly on his desk and stood up. "What is this about?"

"It's about the flu virus going around. She's developed a vaccine for it but she wants your approval to start administering it to the public." Reeve was looking at him oddly, as if waiting for something.

Lazard shrugged and sat back down. "Tell her she has my approval." He began to resume his work, wishing to get to sleep before midnight.

Reeve cleared his throat. "She wants to speak with you personally."

The Director frowned up at him. "Whatever for? You said she needed authorization and I'm giving it to her."

"She didn't go into details," Reeve explained with an elegant shrug. "She only said that she wants to speak with you. I assume she has something else to discuss."

Lazard sighed. He wasn't comfortable around Shalua Rui, for reasons he refused to admit. Being alone with her only made him more...uncomfortable. "Fine. I suppose you'll be heading that way?"

"Well, my workshop is in the basement of the same building, so yes." Reeve's dark eyes were far too studious for Lazard's liking. "Let's go together, shall we?"

* * *

"Well, you wanted to speak with me. Here I am." Lazard's lack of formality was a by-product of his annoyance. Reeve was beside him. He didn't know why the man chose to visit Shalua's lab with him but he was distantly grateful.

Shalua stopped peering into the microscope on the counter and got off of the stool she was sitting on. Lazard noticed with annoyance that as always, she was wearing a skirt and top combination that was better suited to a nightclub than lab work. This time, she had chosen black and purple colors. The white lab coat she wore over it was open, doing nothing to conceal her attire or other...parts.

"Good of you to come, Lazard." A little smile graced her lips, as if she knew it annoyed him when she addressed him by his given name. "Have you considered my request?"

"Yes. You have my approval to go ahead with the vaccinations."

She nodded, her thick brown hair stirring with the motion. "Thank you. We'll get started on it right away, then."

Lazard waited and she turned her back to him and started toward the microscope. "Was there something else?" He persisted. Now that he considered it, there was something strange about Reeve coming with him into her lab, if she wanted to have a private word with him.

Shalua half-turned to regard him. Her cybernetic hand held a pen and she tapped it on her outer thigh as if in thought. "Nothing in particular. Oh, I'm being rude, aren't I? I didn't say goodnight. Have a good evening, Lazard."

"I thought you wanted to speak with me about something." Lazard was confused and a little suspicious.

Her good eye met his gaze and her brows furrowed over the rims of her glasses. "Yes, I wanted your approval for inoculations. Now you've given it." She returned to the microscope on the counter and began to write something down on a pad of paper sitting beside it. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important with my request."

Lazard glanced at Reeve narrowly, but the engineer was walking away from him, to Shalua's side. "How is your sister?" Reeve asked her.

"She's getting better with each day," answered Shalua. "Although I'd prefer not to see her badgered with questions until she can go for more than three hours without getting tired."

"Of course," Reeve assured her. "My main interest is in the Protomateria." He gestured at the microscope. "May I?"

"Help yourself," she invited.

Lazard was just about to leave, deciding he could question Reeve over dragging him here later. Reeve bumped Shalua's pen with his elbow as he leaned over the microscope and it rolled off the counter and onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Reeve apologized, stepping aside. "I seem to be clumsy, today."

"It's all right, Shalua soothed. "I'll get it."

Lazard had taken three steps toward the door and he stopped when the woman bent over to pick the pen up. Her back was to him and her action presented him with a good view of her calves. The material of her lab coat stretched taut over her bottom and Lazard's eyes did a sweep of the sight before he tore them away. His glasses were fogging up.

"Good evening," he bade the two of them in a deceptively even voice. He avoided looking at Shalua again and he left the lab.

Reeve watched him go and when Lazard was out the door, he smiled. "I thought so."

Shalua straightened up again and placed her pen back on the counter. "Pardon?"

"Pay no attention to me," he answered smoothly. "I tend to ramble when I'm in the middle of discovering something."

* * *

Lazard returned to headquarters with the intention of finishing his paperwork. Tseng was in the reception area when he walked through the door and Lazard paused, guessing the Turk Director had a reason for being there. None of the other Turks were present and Tseng stood near the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his back and a pensive frown on his face.

"Hello, Tseng." Lazard shut the front door and approached him, giving the man a respectful nod. "Conducting a late-night meeting?"

The Wutaian Turk shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Director. I came looking for you."

"I see." Lazard was used to people coming and going but there was something in the raven-haired man's expression that gave him pause. The grim look on his face seemed more pronounced than average because he usually gave nothing away. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

"I think we should discuss this in your office," suggested Tseng. "To ensure privacy."

Lazard inclined his head in agreement and the two of them went upstairs together. Once his office door was shut and locked, Tseng resumed speaking.

"It's the President," answered Tseng. "He decided to have a more thorough examination for his cough and the results have come in."

Lazard almost asked what business it was of his but he knew Tseng wouldn't be here discussing it with him if it weren't significant. "What did they find?"

"He has a growth in his lungs."

"Cancer?" Lazard was surprised. Rufus wasn't a smoker and he was young and healthy. Cancer didn't run in their family; at least, not on their father's side. Perhaps Rufus' mother was a different matter.

Tseng shook his head. "No, it isn't a typical cancer growth. It behaves in much the same way, however."

Lazard didn't know how he should feel. The resentment between the two of them ran deep, but he had never actually wished Rufus dead. His company destroyed and his reputation ruined, certainly. Not this, though. "Do they know the cause?"

"They'll send the biopsy data to the lab for further analysis, but it's believed that the culprit is the chemical exposure he suffered in an accident, approximately ten months ago."

Lazard knew nothing of any accident, but it was hardly surprising. Up until their colonies merged, he and Rufus avoided all but the most necessary communication with one another. "What accident?"

"The weapons development team was researching a new kind of explosive. They hoped to create bombs powerful enough to destroy the large WEAPONS in one strike." Tseng paused and regarded the Director coolly. "The only reason I'm telling you this is because you share the highest level of authority with the President. You will have full command of _all_ our forces, should his condition advance to a stage where he cannot perform his duties."

"I understand," assured Lazard grimly. "Please, continue."

"There was an incident in the lab when President Shinra went in for a progress report. The chemical mixture was unstable. The container storing it broke open and the President was exposed to the fumes that leaked out. He and Scarlet sealed off the lab until the gas could be cleared. They were both examined after the incident but no adverse effects were found. Needless to say, the project was abandoned and the mixture was disposed of."

Lazard visualized it in his head against his will, imagining his half-brother choking on mysterious fumes. It wasn't a pleasant thought, despite his contempt for the man. "What was the mixture composed of?"

"It's my understanding that the primary ingredient was Mako," clarified the Turk. "The secondary ingredients were common explosive chemicals. There was an unexpected reaction, which caused the build-up of fumes and changed the properties."

"And there were no signs at all of illness?"

Tseng shook his head. "None. The President's cough was at first thought to be a symptoms of dust allergies."

"What about Scarlet?" Lazard pressed, "has she shown symptoms as well?"

"She's begun to develop a cough too," confirmed Tseng grimly. "Hers is mild in comparison, but they've also scanned and tested her. The growth is forming in her lungs as well."

"What treatment options are they considering?"

"The first consideration was Mako therapy," answered Tseng with a shake of his raven head, "but though the growth behaves like cancer, Mako therapy isn't a likely option due to the nature of the cause. It might even _encourage_ the growth, rather than kill it. They need to run more tests."

Lazard started to sigh, but he checked himself. "Tseng, have they confirmed that this could be fatal, or are you simply covering bases by discussing this with me?"

The Turk hesitated and his jaw tightened visibly for a moment. "If they can't find a way to treat it, I'm afraid it will eventually kill both of them."

So that was it, then. Tseng's reasons for coming to him were twofold. A bleak, hollow feeling grew in Lazard's breast. Being slowly eaten alive from the inside was no way for a man like Rufus Shinra to go out. Differences aside, there was a genetic sense of pride distilled in both of them and the indignity of it was just...wrong.

"I presume Rufus isn't aware that you've come to inform me of all this?" His voice was cool, business-like. His confused emotions were anything but.

"No. I'd like to keep it that way, Director."

Lazard nodded, understanding that Tseng's choice to come to him with this information might be seen as a betrayal of confidence. "I'll leave it to him to speak to me, when he feels the time is right. Thank you, Tseng."

* * *

The morning brought with it a desire to wake her boyfriend up in a most interesting way. After discovering that he had a typical morning condition, she took advantage of it and woke him with sex. He had no complaints whatsoever when he awoke in confusion to find her straddling him, and he got into it quickly, encouraging her with breathless candor until they both reached their climax and lay sated and relaxed together.

"Marry me," Reno panted, grinning.

Tifa chuckled and kissed his parted mouth. He always said that when she surprised him with sex. "You're silly."

"What?" He replied breathlessly, "who wouldn't want to marry a chick that wakes him up this way in the morning?"

"I thought Turks weren't allowed to marry," she teased. She relaxed on top of him and laid her head on his chest.

Reno shrugged. "Tseng did. It's more of a guideline than a rule, yo. I say we go for it."

"Let's just save the world first, then we'll see if you still feel that way." Tifa smiled and lifted up to give him another kiss. She knew he was being flippant when he said it and it didn't bother her. "I'm hungry."

Reno kissed her in return and he settled his hand on her hips again to help her dismount him. "I'll make us some flapjacks, kiddo. After a lay like that, you deserve it." He gave her a light smack on the bottom and grinned as she got off the bed.

"You enjoy doing that too much," Tifa accused with a soft smile. She grabbed the black bathrobe she had draped over the chair beside the bed and she pulled it on.

"What, sex?" Reno propped himself up on one elbow and winked at her. "Hello, man here."

She chuckled and tied the robe shut, shaking her head. "I mean the smacking. You're always smacking me on the butt."

He shrugged, his eyes straying to said body part. "What can I say? It's a cute butt and it begs to be smacked." He reached out to do it again but she nimbly dodged aside. "Party pooper."

"You just worry about making breakfast, like you promised." She gave him a wink of her own. "I'm going to the restroom."

Reno sighed. "I spoil ya, you know."

Tifa leaned over him and gave him one last kiss. "I like your pancakes."

With that said, she went to the bathroom to clean up. She listened to the sound of him getting breakfast ready and she smiled. Reno really did make the best pancakes she'd ever eaten. He might grumble about it but she knew he enjoyed cooking them for her. She flushed the toilet and brushed her hair before leaving the bathroom.

Tifa threw a smile Reno's way as she passed by the small kitchen and he returned it with a wink. She went outside to look at the sunrise and she spotted Rude stepping out of the house across the path. Tifa waved at him and he gave her a nod and a reserved smile of greeting. Rude was sharing a house with Elena and it was common knowledge that he was dating Jessie. Tifa couldn't guess how serious it was but thankfully; Jessie didn't seem to have any issues with him having a woman as a roommate. Tifa guessed it was because she shared a house with Biggs and Wedge. It would be hypocritical for her to be upset over her boyfriend living with another woman when she lived with two men.

"Maybe they'll move in together sometime," Tifa reasoned softly as Rude walked back into his house and shut the door.

She liked Reno's quiet, bald partner. He was a gentleman and he kept Reno from doing stupid things in combat. Tifa imagined her boyfriend going into a fight without his levelheaded companion at his side and she shivered. Yes, she greatly appreciated Rude. The aroma of cooking pancakes wafted through the open window and she inhaled deeply with appreciation. Her stomach rumbled and she started to go back inside when she noticed a Soldier standing outside Lieutenant Rhapsodos' and Hewley's house a few buildings down.

There was something peculiar about the way the young man was standing. He looked nervous. Tifa's instinctive urge to soothe kicked in and she walked over to him on slipper-bedecked feet, concerned. He noticed her approaching and he looked even more uncomfortable.

"Good morning," Tifa greeted, "Is everything all right?" She thought she could hear the sound of sloshing water through the small window that the Soldier was standing next to.

"F-fine, ma'am. I was just...uh...checking the crack I worked on yesterday." He patted the side of the outer wall, where Tifa could see a thin, freshly patched area. "Looks okay. Um, have a good morning!"

The man took off before Tifa could say anything else to him. In his haste, he dropped his phone and she bent over to pick it up. "Hey, you dropped—" Tifa began but when she saw the screen, her words lodged in her throat. "—this."

* * *

Zack groaned and stirred at the incessant sound of knocking on the front door. Aerith murmured and he kissed her and told her to go back to sleep as he rolled out of bed and tugged his pajama pants on. Who the hell could be knocking at this hour? His first thought was that there might be a WEAPON in their territory. It was the most reasonable cause he could think of for someone to be knocking at his door at the crack of dawn. He climbed down the ladder and stumbled to the front door, covering his mouth on a yawn. He wasn't expecting to find Cloud's friend Tifa standing there in a robe and slippers.

"Oh, hey," Zack greeted sleepily. "Something wrong?"

Tifa's brown eyes were wide and she thrust a satellite phone at him. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I tried to get Cloud," she explained, "but nobody answered the door. I guess he's in a tree somewhere with Sephiroth. Just look at _this_!"

Zack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took the phone from her. When he saw the image on the screen, he blinked. "Uh...that's Gen. _Naked_ Gen."

Tifa nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh. I thought about taking it to them but I wasn't sure that was a good idea!"

Zack stared at the picture of his friend in the bathtub and he felt his brows hedge. "What the hell...whose phone _is_ this?" His sleep-fogged mind immediately assumed it was Angeal's phone, but imagining his mentor taking naked pictures of his lover was not only too disturbing to cope with, but highly unlikely.

"There was a Soldier standing outside Lieutenant Hewley and Lieutenant Rhapsodos' house," Tifa explained, blushing, "He said he was looking at a crack he fixed yesterday and he ran off and dropped the phone."

"Private Hill," guessed Zack. He cycled through the photos stored on the phone and grimaced. "Shit, every single one of these are pictures of Gen-Gen." Genesis in the tub, Genesis by the transports, Genesis leaving the city. There were older ones of Genesis in Modeoheim, hinting that the owner of the phone had been taking photos of him without his knowledge for some time, now.

"Did I do the right thing, bringing it to you?" Tifa sounded uncertain. "Maybe I should have brought it to Lieutenant Rhapsodos first."

Zack thought of Genesis' temper and the way Angeal went off the deep end the day before. "Yeah, you did the right thing bringing it to me first. _Don't_ say anything to anybody, Tifa. That kid will be dead meat if Gen or Ange find out about this. I'll handle it."

"What are you going to do?" Tifa asked.

Zack powered down the phone and sighed. "I'm going to try to find the General. I think a court martial might be coming, here." He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for letting me know, sweetheart. I'll handle it from here out."

"I just hope nobody gets hurt," Tifa responded in a guilty tone.

"That's why I'm gonna handle it," Zack assured her.

When she left, Zack got dressed and considered his options. Telling Gen or Angeal about this was out of the question, at least for now. Tifa said she had tried knocking on Cloud's door but he guessed the blond and Sephiroth just chose not to answer it. Shaking his head, Zack called out to Aerith that he had something to take care of and he assured her it had nothing to do with battle.

* * *

"Go away," Cloud grumbled into the pillow. "Sleeping."

The insistent knocking continued and Sephiroth raised his head from the pillow, his shiny hair tangled and unkempt. "Who in the hell is that?" If there were an emergency, he expected to be contacted by phone.

"Don't know," Cloud grumbled, "but I'm going to kill them." He tugged the covers aside and stumbled out of bed, grabbing blindly for his robe. He yanked the robe on and he didn't bother using the ladder leading from the bedroom to the main part of the house. He jumped down with a "thump" and staggered to the front door with his eyes half-shut.

"What do you—" Cloud muttered as he pulled the door open. A phone was thrust in his face, with an image of Genesis in the bathtub gracing the screen. "—want?"

Cloud's eyes went round as his brain registered what he was seeing. "Unglaublich!"

Zack nodded. "I don't know what that means but that was pretty much my reaction too, buddy."

Cloud stared stupidly as Zack's fingers pressed the buttons and cycled through various snapshots of Genesis doing things from eating to walking to taking a piss. "Uh...never knew you went that way, Zack."

"It's not my phone," Zack chuckled. "Your girlfriend Tifa found it. She caught Private Hill peeping in Gen and Angeal's window and he dropped it when he ran away."

Cloud blinked. "So...he's been taking these pictures all this time?" His pity for the Soldier in question rapidly declined and he felt nauseous.

Zack nodded. "Yup. He's not just some guy crushing on Gen—he's a fucking stalker."

Sephiroth came up behind Cloud, dressed in a pair of drawstring pants. "What is this about?"

Zack showed him the photos and Sephiroth's eyebrows migrated to his hairline. "I...see."

Zack put the phone in his pocket. "So what are we going to do about this? I mean, we can't just let it go but I think Gen would skin this kid alive if he found out. Angeal's so stressed out right now, I don't think he'd handle it with his regular stoicism."

"We'll investigate Private Hill's home ourselves," Sephiroth answered. "We'll confiscate anything relating to Genesis and put him under arrest. There's no need to drag Genesis or Angeal into this, right now."

"Man, I'm glad you said that," Zack sighed with relief.

* * *

Some time later, Sephiroth knocked on the door of the house that Private Hill shared with a handful of other cadets. A woman peeked out and her eyes rounded at the sight of the General.

"Sir," she said respectfully as she pulled the door open. "Is there something I can—"

"I need a word with Private Hill," Sephiroth interrupted coolly.

"H-he's not in right now," she answered, standing aside to allow Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack in. "I think you can find him at the grocery."

"Cloud, go and find Private Hill," ordered Sephiroth with a nod at the blond. "Zackary and I will investigate his personal affects."

Cloud took off without a word and the woman cadet stared up at Sephiroth as if she'd swallowed a bug. "Investigate, sir?"

"We have reason to believe that Hill has been conducting behavior un-suitable for a Soldier," Sephiroth explained in a monotone. "Have you noticed anything odd about his reactions? Particularly around Lieutenant Rhapsodos."

She seemed confused. "Not really, Sir. I know he looks up to the Lieutenant, but he hasn't done anything strange, as far as I know."

"Show us where he keeps his belongings."

She saluted him, not daring to question his authority. "Yes sir. Right this way."

Zack and Sephiroth followed the woman up the ladder, into the bedroom. There were four single beds and she indicated a trunk at the foot of the one in the middle. "This is his. He keeps it locked—"

Sephiroth knelt down before the trunk and forcibly pulled the lock open with one hand before she finished speaking. "You are dismissed, Private."

She ogled him with wide eyes for a moment before gathering her wits and saluting. "Sir." She left without another word.

Zack put his hands on his knees and leaned over as Sephiroth opened the trunk. "I don't know what you think we're going to find here, Seph."

Sephiroth shrugged and pulled a stack of books out. "Possibly nothing. I'd rather not miss evidence, however." He found something and lifted it out of the trunk with a bemused expression.

Zack stared at the object and he felt his face screw up. "Um...okay. Looks like a dreamcatcher."

Sephiroth let the hand-made item dangle and spin. The black feathers tied to the dreamcatcher were undeniably from Genesis' wing. "And I thought my obsessions were unhealthy."

"He...he made a dreamcatcher from Gen's feathers?" Zack stared at the item for a moment before the absurdity of it struck his funny bone. He started to snicker helplessly. "Oh man...oh fuck...this is just too funny!"

"I fail to see the humor." Sephiroth watched the dreamcatcher slowly spin and he frowned. As a recipient of inappropriate adoration himself, he didn't find the situation particularly funny. Cloud was the only person whose affections he welcomed. Zack, however, seemed to think it was a knee-slapper.

"Oh god, I can't breathe," Zack complained between chuckles. "Shiva's tits, that's so twisted! Poor Gen!"

Sephiroth wanted to reprimand Zack, but he unwittingly pictured the look on Genesis' face when he discovered how deeply his subordinate's infatuation went. Without meaning to, the silver warrior began to join Zack's laughter—though at a more reserved volume.

"All right," Sephiroth said when he regained control of his amusement. "We've had fun at Genesis' expense. Concentrate, Zackary. We need to check for further evidence to prosecute this man."

"Sure thing." Zack cleared his throat and tried to look serious, but he burst into laughter again as soon as Sephiroth put the dreamcatcher aside. "Sorry man," he snickered when the General glared at him. "It's just...Gen's going to have a fucking cow!"

Sephiroth had to cover his mouth for a moment as his lips twitched of their own volition. "Indeed, he will."

* * *

-To be continued


End file.
